


Shattering The Mirror

by arturus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 197,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturus/pseuds/arturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.</p><p>Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 1 by arturus

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Shattering the Mirror**

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover (POST OOTP): Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. Expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world. Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance one destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

**Prologue**

His dreams of a better future were now shattered in to a million pieces.

Sirius was dead and he was to blame, oh he also blamed Snape and Dumbledore but it was his own stupidity that led to Sirius being at the ministry. He could feel his guilt and anger swirling around him like poisonous fumes, choking him. He needed to cry, to scream but he couldn't seem to. He needed to grieve but he didn't even have a body to stand over.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by a large bang outside, quickly followed by another that shook the entire house. He quickly pulled his wand out from where it lay hidden under a loose floorboard and cautiously looked out the window. Even in the poorly lit street he could see several people in black robes and white masks. He cursed silently when he counted at least six and they were all advancing on number 4 Privet Drive. He heard the door slam open and then uncle Vernon yelling.

"Get off my property you freaks or I'll call the..."

"Avada Kedavra ** _"_** a flash of green light was visible from below and he knew what that meant.

"Vernon, Vernon get up, what have you..."

"Avada Kedavra" another flash of green, it happened so quickly he hadn't had time to react, he could feel his heart beating rapidly as he tried to think of what to do, the logical part of his brain was wondering when the Order of the Phoenix was going to turn up, his instincts were telling him to strike out, to fight back.

"We know you are in there Potter so come out or you can burn," he knew that voice, Lucius Malfoy.

"Why don't you come and get me Malfoy."

"Ahh Mister Potter you are thinking that the blood wards will protect you? Sorry but they are ineffective now that the Dark Lord has your blood in his veins and the other wards were rendered useless as soon as your beloved cousin welcomed us in to his home, all for the price of an early inheritance."

He could see movement and watched in horror as Dudley walked forward flanked by two Death Eaters. His cousin was smirking up at him even as the sickly green light of the Avada Kedavra struck him in the back. Watching his cousin fall jolted him in to action, quickly he raised his wand pointing it at Malfoy, he would only get one easy spell in before they could shield themselves and Malfoy was probably the leader.

But his hesitation cost him time; "Accio Harry Potter" was the last thing he heard before blackness took him.

oOoOoOoOo

**Daily Prophet**

**Harry Potter Missing – Relatives Murdered**

Harry Potter known as the boy-who-lived has disappeared from his muggle Aunt and Uncles house. Ministry Aurors found numerous bodies at the seen including Harry Potter's Muggle relatives. Ministry investigators have failed to find any trace of Harry Potter…..

oOoOoOoOo

**Hogwarts - Headmasters Office**

"Does Tom have him Severus?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has him Albus."

"Good, our plan still looks possible then; he will need to survive until the potion is ready so you must do what you must to see that he does," ordered Dumbledore.

"Give me one day to get the potion ready; I only got the boys blood by chance, I happened on the cell they keep him in. It was after Malfoy had finished…..using him." Snape's lip curled in distaste, a small part of the Potions Master was still dealing with the bitter personal memories that seeing a bloody, abused Potter forced him to recall.

"I know Severus, it is distasteful but it's for the greater good, the boy will be dead soon regardless, better that his death serves a greater purpose..."

oOoOoOoOo

**Location Unknown – Southern England**

Pain was all he knew, all he had known for weeks. The Cruciatus, cutting spells, beatings were more or less constant; his torso was a mass of half healed cuts and burns. He had been raped at least three times that he could remember and one eye was gone, torn out by Bellatrix. His one escape was the oblivion on unconsciousness but he wasn't allowed to escape for long.

Slowly he regained a semblance of consciousness as cold water was poured over him.

"Potter wake up" a hand pulled his head up by his hair and he was struck across the face, with the pain of the blow his mind cleared a little and he could almost make out the words being said, he just couldn't quite grasp them.

Another ringing slap followed, "Potter" it was an almost familiar voice.

"Potter wake up," that voice, it was familiar; he knew it from another place.

"Professor?" his own voice was unfamiliar, hoarse and broken from his screams.

"You need to take this, open your mouth and drink this, quickly now Potter," something was placed to his lips and a liquid was poured in.

He could feel his head clear as some of the pain faded slightly. He opened his eye and looked in to the face of Severus Snape.

"Quietly Potter, you need to take this Portkey and use it when you come before the Dark Lord," he could feel the Professor putting something in his mouth, pushing against his gum "Remember Potter one bite and you activate it but not until you are in his throne room, not until you see the Dark Lord, do you understand Potter?"

He did understand but before he could acknowledge Snape another wave of pain passed through him and he fell once more in to the darkness.

oOoOoOoOo

"Wake up Harry," he awoke to the familiar voice of Tom Riddle, slowly he raised his head to look at his enemy.

"You look terrible Harry but you should be thankful for tonight I will end your suffering, but first you must ask me Harry, ask me to end it."

"Fuck you Riddle" he managed to raise his voice to a loud, harsh whisper.

Immediately a foot was driven in to his side.

"Now Mister Potter no need to be crass."

He ignored the pain trying, struggling to stay conscious and confirm he was in the throne room. His vision was fading but he could see a large gilded chair, surely that was it. Harry raised his eye and looked directly in to Riddle's before biting down on his Portkey. Nothing happened. He bit down again, and felt something burst in his mouth and then a hint of a bitter aniseed flavour, then pain coursed through him and he screamed, convulsing with pain, it felt like his blood was burning.

Tom Riddle watched as Potter began to scream and then convulse. What was happening? The boy was starting to move more slowly and his skin was taking on a strange blue tinge like he wasn't getting any air.

Severus Snape's gloating about the demise of Riddle was beginning to change to worry. The potion he and the Headmaster had created should have worked by now. Potter's core should have exploded killing him, the Dark Lord and everyone else in this room. It either hadn't worked or it was ineffective as Potter was convulsing on the floor. He didn't move however for to interfere was to die.

Magical beings have what is called a 'magical core' by wizards and witches. This is the basis of their ability to channel magic as spells, each wizards core is established by the time they reach puberty, that is accepted fact. However right now Harry Potter's was expanding, his body was overloading as it tried to contain his expanding core, conventional magical knowledge dictated that his core would explode unleashing a storm of raw magical energy but instead it tore away the powerful bindings placed on him since infancy allowing it to course through his system aiding his healing, renewing his energy and finally even as it faded it activated a dormant gene. A gene carried by both magical and non-magical humans, the X gene.

* * *

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 2 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror   
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Magical beings have what is called a ‘magical core’ by wizards and witches. This is the basis of their ability to channel magic as spells, each wizards core is established by the time they reach puberty, that is accepted fact. However right now Harry Potter’s was expanding, his body was overloading as it tried to contain his expanding core, conventional magical knowledge dictated that his core would explode unleashing a storm of raw magical energy but instead it tore away the powerful bindings placed on him since infancy allowing it to course through his system aiding his healing, renewing his energy and finally even as it faded it activated a dormant gene. A gene carried by both magical and non-magical humans, the X gene.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Harry Potter was lying on the floor as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He could hear voices and even without his glasses he could see black clad figures standing around him, he tried to focus but before he could do anything a very familiar voice spoke up.  
  
  
“It would appear that you have rejoined us, haven’t you Harry?” hissed Voldemort.  
  
  
Harry lay still, gathering his strength. He didn’t know the source of his healing but he was feeling physically better than he had for days. Considering Voldemort’s madness he knew that without doubt that without a wand he would be killed. With the slow return of something approaching full, conscious awareness he began to think about escape. Regardless of how hopeless his situation he refused to go to his fate quietly. Slowly, feigning weakness he raised himself up on to his knees and then pushed himself to his feet. If all else failed and he was going to die it would be on his feet.   
  
  
“Harry, Harry, Harry you were brave I will give you that, but now it’s over. Your allies have left you to your fate, were you to give me your loyalty you could still survive, in my service you could be powerful Harry.” Voldemort’s voice was low and sibilant.  
  
  
“You must be delusional Tom if you thought for one minute that I would join you.”   
  
  
“Still the little hero eh, well young Mister Potter I believe that it is time for you to die, gather around and say farewell to the boy-who-lived, Avada Kedavra.”  
  
  
Harry threw himself to the side, moving with inhuman speed as the killing curse flew past him to strike a Death Eater standing behind him. He felt energy coursing through him, lending him speed and renewing his strength. Another spell flashed toward him and he simply turned slightly to let it pass, knowing that he needed to escape, to be free he needed to be gone from this place, ducking under another slow moving killing curse he wondered at how the world slowed down.   
  
  
Lord Voldemort was stunned as he watched Harry Potter moving with inhuman speed as he ducked under a killing curse and yet another Death Eater was struck by a wayward curse. He raised his wand to kill the boy just as Potter sped past a fallen Death Eater and disappeared up the passage way almost too quickly for the eye to follow. Screaming for his Death Eaters to follow the boy Voldemort began casting a spell designed to seal and ward the entrance to his lair. His anger would know no bounds once he found out that he had only managed to seal his servants in.   
  
  
Finding himself outside was a shock, seeing two guards moving toward him even more so. Harry rushed the first so quickly that the Death Eater didn’t even see him before he was past him. The second saw a blur and began to raise his wand before Harry crashed in to him knocking him backwards. Harry sped on not looking back. He therefore failed to see the first guard moving to where the second lay against the wall with his head at an impossible angle.  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Harry slowly climbed the fence of the muggle house he had come across. He was exhausted and cold, hours spent running naked through a freezing forest had slowly sapped his strength and now he had slowed he found that his limbs were shaking. He needed food, water and most importantly to be warm.   
  
  
The house was dusty and ill kept and it appeared to be unoccupied. With a grimace and a silent apology to the owner he smashed the glass panel set in the door. It was simple to unlock it after that and a few moments later saw him inside.   
  
  
After ransacking the house he found a wardrobe filled with moth eaten clothing. Donning the ill fitting and smelly clothes would keep him warm enough even if he didn’t dare risk a fire. As he huddled under the dusty single bed he began to think that he just might escape. He was starving and thirsty but soon was lulled by the warmth and by his exhaustion and drifted off to sleep  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
“Potter is here somewhere, search…….”  
  
  
“Nothing, Shack perhaps if we were….”  
  
  
Harry came awake to the sound of familiar voices outside the house. Crawling slowly he made his way to the wall and slowly raised his head to peek out the dirty windows. Standing outside were Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt.   
  
  
“….listen Arthur the boy must be found and returned to Voldemort, he must die so that the prophecy can be fulfilled. That moron Snape couldn’t even get a simple bloody job done right.”  
  
  
“But Potter is……well he is just a boy Shack as well you know.” replied Arthur.  
  
  
“You think I’m happy with this? I’m a bloody Auror, no Albus is right it must be done so that all wizard kind can be free of…….” Kingsley’s voice faded away as he moved away from the window.  
  
  
Harry slumped to the floor speechless, his insides cold. Dumbledore had betrayed him. The Order of the phoenix had betrayed him. It couldn’t be he must have been mistaken. A part of him wanted to call out to the two men to demand an answer, but he didn’t. Even in his exhausted, injured state questions were beginning to appear in his mind.   
  
  
Why hadn’t Dumbledore rescued him? How had the wards protecting his house failed? He could feel the tears in his one working eye and so he wiped them away, deep within himself he felt something break, no not break change, Fear began to change to anger.  
  
  
“So I am the sacrificial goat?” whispered Harry, “well fuck that.”  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Milnthorpe - Northern England  
  
  
Dawn saw Harry Potter moving slowly through the town of Milnthorpe in Northern England. He had left the small house he had hidden in during the early hours of the morning and had began making his way toward the single light he could see in the distance. He had seen car headlights and had soon found a small town.  
  
  
He had spent two hours huddled in the doorway of St Thomas’s parish church trying to keep warm before he discovered a charity bin. Ditching his ill fitting and befouled clothing he rooted through the clothing bin. Finding some reasonable matches he donned the threadbare but warm and well made clothes. He even found a pair of workman’s boots that were a reasonable fit, albeit while wearing two pairs of socks. Harry was especially thankful and sent a silent thank you to who ever was listening when he found a folded but recognisable twenty pound note. He needed to eat and he needed to get the hell out of the area so had began to move toward the centre of town.   
  
  
Milnthorpe was slowly coming to life. People were appearing and it was obvious that several businesses were preparing to open.   
  
  
Half an hour later and Harry was sitting in a small bakery eating a Cornish pastry and drinking a remarkably good cup of tea. He was feeling a lot more awake and alert even though his injuries were still painful. Alert enough that he couldn’t help but begin to worry. He had no wand, about sixteen pound, some second hand clothes and nowhere to go. Harry forced himself to finish his meal and then left the bakery accidently walking in to a young woman knocking her to the ground. As he apologised and gingerly helped her to her feet two things immediately caught his attention the first was the fact that she was quite heavy for her build and the second was the wand holster strapped to her forearm.   
  
  
Harry was moving even as he let her arm go and dropped her back to the pavement. Sprinting with unnatural speed across the street he ducked under a flash of red light before turning a corner and accelerating so fast he was nearly a blur. His mind racing he considered and then discarded several plans before deciding to get the hell out of Millthorpe. He was still running flat out when he saw several men blocking the road ahead, thinking quickly he cut to his left and ran straight in to stunner.  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Ministry of Magic - The Department of Mysteries   
  
  
“So what do you think?” asked the Director of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
  
“I think we can confirm the original diagnosis and mark this one as a positive.” The department’s healer replied with a sigh, it was such a waste.   
  
  
“That is unfortunate, but the minister’s opinion and his orders are rather clear. Process him and get him to the holding area, I believe he was unarmed when he came in so we can’t snap his wand but we can and will begin the paperwork.”  
  
  
“I understand Director but I……may I ask a question Sir?”   
  
  
“Of course” replied the Director.  
  
  
“Will there be trouble over this? I mean he…it is the boy-who-lived.”  
  
  
“I suspect there will be Healer Jenkins but we cannot make exceptions these ‘things’ are a menace to our way of life, perhaps it can be used to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but it won’t be masquerading as a wizard anymore.”  
  
  
Healer Jenkins watched as the Director left the examination room before turning to the naked figure lying on the steel table. It was unofficial Departmental policy to heal anyone being diagnosed and he had done his best but the thing….boy on the table would likely bear quite a few scars, at least he had managed to replace the boy….the creature’s eye with a synthetic before the Director had arrived. He quickly signed the paperwork and read the small official form to the prisoner. It didn’t matter that it couldn’t hear, it had hardly any rights anyway but it was a part of the process.  
  
  
“Harry James Potter you have been diagnosed as a mutant and therefore are ineligible to continue to act as a wizard in the United Kingdom. Under the Ministry Protection Act, section thirty-two B I hereby declare you a sentient dark creature and as such you are unable to own a wand, practise magic or reside in a wizarding area. The punishment for being in breech of the act is six months in Ministry detention followed by exile. Do you understand these statements?”  
  
  
He paused for the obligatory minute before signing the paperwork and ticking the box indicating the law had been followed. A few moments passed before two wizards entered and levitated the newly designated dark creature moving him to a newer facility.  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Mutant Holding Cells – Northern Scotland  
  
  
Harry Potter had been imprisoned now for nearly six months and it showed. Gone was the teenager he was replaced now by a man. Six months of bland food, and a daily boredom breaking routine of exercise had left him leanly muscled and ironically probably as healthy and fit as he had ever been. For all that he still hated this place with a passion there was one ray of light, he smiled grimly as he remembered back to his arrival.  
  
  
He had awoken confused and naked in a small room, a nondescript wizard accompanied by eight Aurors had informed him of his situation and advised him to serve his ‘punishment’ and accept his new status for there was no appeal or other option. He was assigned and had been led to a door less small cell like room where he had found clothing and shoes placed on one of the two bunks. He had sat naked on the stone floor and wept oblivious to what was going on around him until he was greeted by name by his cell mate, Hannah Abbot. She had held him and stroked his back until he composed himself.  
  
  
The ‘facility’ was for all intents and purposes a prison. It was however a strange one as no guard or official ever entered the prison except to escort new ‘mutants’ to their room. Prisoners had free rein of the sealed complex save when Aurors arrived with new mutants and they were herded to their cells, otherwise there were no guards and no rules.   
  
  
Harry and Hannah had to be alert to protect themselves from some of the more violent inmates. Several weeks after his arrival one man who was covered in a soft red fur had tried to rape Hannah, it had taken three inmates to pull Harry of him. It was an act that had put Harry and Hannah in most peoples don’t touch category. It also marked the beginning of their relationship.   
  
  
Hannah had the ability to produce fire and had been deemed a danger so had on arrival been bound with a magical bracelet that blocked her ability. Like Harry she had been stunned and then awoken in the facility a day after she had accidently set fire to an old elm tree in her yard. Her story was bad but she had been horrified by Harry’s. At first she hadn’t been able to reconcile the headmaster’s actions with what she knew of him but gradually as their relationship developed she had begun to see things from his viewpoint. Their transition from acquaintances to friends and then lovers had been satisfying and Harry soon realised that he had found someone he could trust in the loyal, intelligent and beautiful ex-Hufflepuff.  
  
  
The ‘facility’ was a dangerous place and Harry and Hannah worked to protect the vulnerable as best they could. Their work stopping the attacks and assaults was assisted by another younger couple known as Tony and Bes. Harry wasn’t entirely sure they gave their real names but they were very reliable and safety in numbers was the key to survival. For six months Harry and Hannah had dwelt together serving out their sentence and surviving along with their small circle of trusted fellow inmates.   
  
  
Now Harry was working through a two week separation. Hannah had finished her sentence and was released (and of course immediately exiled from all places magical). Harry still worked with Tony and Bes but was essentially marking time until the plan he and Hannah had devised went in to play.   
  
  
Harry and Hannah had meticulously planned out their freedom as both were concerned that Dumbledore or the ministry may still have had plans for him.   
  
  
On Harry’s last day he was removed from his cell, given a two hour lecture on the terms of his exile and escorted to a small railway station where he was begrudgingly given fifty pounds and a railway ticket to London. Not even two minutes after the guard had left a loud popping noise heralded the arrival of one Albus Dumbledore and several members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
  
“Harry my Dear boy!” Dumbledore walked forward his eyes twinkling and his hands extended as if to embrace Harry.  
  
  
“Headmaster what are you doing here? Don’t you realise that you could get in to trouble consorting with dark creatures.” Harry watched with bitter amusement as Remus Lupin flinch when he had said dark creatures.  
  
  
“Harry you are no dark creature and it was a mistake for the Ministry to label you as one. Now our times grow short and this place is unsafe, you must come with us to a safe location as we try to unravel the unfortunate events that led to this miscarriage of justice.” Dumbledore was really turning on the charm but Harry only smiled faintly and shook his head in the negative.  
  
  
“I must? I think not headmaster I am no longer a student or even a wizard and you no longer have a say in what I must do and besides I have a date.” Harry sounded polite but his expression was anything but happy.  
  
  
“A date Harry, I believe that would not be appropriate, as I said you must come with us, the prophecy cannot be denied Harry and there is much we must still do if we are to defeat Voldemort.”  
  
  
A whistle sounded and Harry ignored him and continued to glance around before his face broke in to a wide smile “Ah here she comes, well headmaster and assorted minions and bootlickers I’ll be saying goodbye now my date has arrived,” he gestured toward the train station.  
  
  
Dumbledore’s voice lost its friendly tone, “Mister Potter I insist that you stop this foolery and accompany us to a secure location,” his wand was now in his hand as he spoke.  
  
  
Harry turned to face “What so you can hand me over to Voldemort again? Hmmm let me think, How about fuck you!”  
  
  
“Language Mister Potter, the Headmaster has your best interests at heart” scolded Minerva McGonagall.  
  
  
“No Professor he has HIS best interests in mind and I find that my best interests are best served…..elsewhere,” on the word elsewhere a ring of flame appeared around Dumbledore and the order members.  
  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand to extinguish the flames. The look on his face when nothing happened was very satisfying to Harry. He winked at the astonished Headmaster as a figure suddenly appeared next to him.   
  
  
“Miss Abbot?” exclaimed McGonagall indignantly.  
  
  
The blond ignored him and hugged Harry whispering something in to his ear before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
  
“Miss Abbot why are you here?” demanded Dumbledore.  
  
  
“Oh Hello Headmaster I’m just here to collect Harry and to take him home of course.”  
  
  
“Miss Abbot, you are an exile and your presence here is a breech of your parole I insist that you handover your wand and invisibility cloak and leave the area immediately unless you wish to be arrested,” Dumbledore was sure the young woman would be cowed by his authority.  
  
  
“Thank you Headmaster” responded Harry his voice cold.  
  
  
“I am looking out for you Harry, obviously I….” began Dumbledore but he was interrupted once more by Harry’s raised hand.  
  
  
“As I was saying Headmaster thank you for clarifying the one thing I wasn’t sure I could believe about this situation, your ‘compliance’ with this bigoted, unjust farce” Harry’s face was expressionless as he looked at the Headmaster but his eyes were almost glowing with anger.  
  
  
“You had better hope we don’t meet again Albus Dumbledore” said Hannah as she glared at the Headmaster.  
  
  
“Enough Harry, you must accompany us to….” began Dumbledore before he was interrupted again.  
  
  
“Well it has been fun catching up with ‘old friends’ but we must be off,” Harry grabbed Hannah’s hand and they both disappeared as a portkey took effect, at the same moment the flames disappeared.  
  
  
“Quickly Minerva get a trace on the portkey I need a destination” ordered Dumbledore.  
  
  
“I have it…wait oh um Albus?” McGonagall was almost spluttering in her confusion.  
  
  
“What is it?” demanded the Headmaster.  
  
  
Bristling at his tone the Deputy Headmistress glared at her superior “Albus they activated ten different Portkeys I have signatures going everywhere both domestic and international.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	3. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 3 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

 

Bristling at his tone the Deputy Headmistress glared at her superior “Albus they activated ten different Portkeys I have signatures going everywhere both domestic and international.”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 2

 

Hannah Abbott entered the small room they had rented in a muggle hotel and watched her naked lover as he slept. In many ways the last six months of her life had been horrific, the one good thing to emerge from it was currently snoring on the bed they had shared earlier.

 

Before the nightmare began she had been a teenager determined to honour her family and wait till they had arranged a suitable husband to be a pure virgin bride. Her day dreams had been about her future husband or about a cute boy she had seen; occasionally she had wondered what her life would be like when she had children or what it would be like to be married. That dream had well and truly been shattered.

 

Her father hadn’t even protested as she was led away in chains her mother cried but not for her, no she cried from the shame. Her wand was snapped and she had been thrown in to hell on earth, a prison where she wasn’t even considered a person but a thing, an animal. The ‘facility’ had no gender segregation; it had no guards to keep order. She had been brutally raped by six men three hours after she arrived, she was pretty and young and powerless to protect herself from the predators.

 

Then Harry had come; gentle, loving Harry. He had protected her, saved her from further degradation; he had been her personal saviour.

 

From that day on she had given herself to him. Body, mind and soul she would do anything for Harry. She would live for Harry, she could bury the horror. Slowly she lowered herself to the bed draping herself oven him as she enjoyed the sensation of his skin against hers. Slowly she stroked his side before she slid her hand lower gently grasping him and caressing him. Yes her beloved Harry, for him she would do anything, even kill.

 

Harry awoke to a world of sensation. Hannah was stroking his erection and kissing his throat. With a smile he rolled on to his back and pulled her down in to a kiss.

 

“Hannah what time is it?”

 

“Regretfully lover boy it’s time to get up if we want to stick to the plan. Come on up its shower time” She gave him a final gentle squeeze before rolling of the bed and walking to the shower.

 

“Gods woman you can’t leave me here like this” protested Harry.

 

Hannah’s voice echoed out of the shower “Do you want to shower with me or not?”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The Alley

 

They checked out of their room and caught a cab stopping a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. They paid and quickly walked to a small alley way where they both ducked under his invisibility cloak before making their way to the pub.

 

It had been tricky but they had finally managed to get through the wall by helping an elderly witch carry her parcels. They managed, with a little effort to unobtrusively navigate through Diagon Alley and enter Gringott’s. Harry had whispered to a passing goblin and soon both were ushered in to a small office.

 

“I am Sharptooth senior teller and you are Mister Harry Potter and Miss Hannah Abbott. I was wondering if I would see you. I offer you both my condolences for your incarceration.”

 

“Thank you” answered Harry.

 

“Now I assume you are both seeking to access your vaults?” asked Sharptooth.

 

They both nodded and Sharptooth sighed before responding “I regret to say that in your case Miss Abbott your parents have chosen to disown you from the Abbott family thus denying you access to the family vault.”

 

Hannah’s sharp intake of breath was followed by tears which she dashed away with her fist. Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

 

“Mister Potter your magical guardian has emptied both your trust and family vaults,” seeing that Harry was about to explode he quickly continued “He was unable to touch the significantly larger Black fortune and that remains available to you once the will is read and is properly probated..”

 

As a furious Harry tried to compose himself Sharptooth continued “I can understand your…distress but these actions had the sanction of the ministry. Now if you have the time we can probate Lord Blacks will and thus allow you to access his vault. I hesitate to ask this but you are aware of the fact that you are both exiles and therefore likely to be arrested if you are seen outside Gringott’s?”

 

“Yes we are aware. We do however need to make a few purchases and then we are leaving the wizarding world, for now.” Harry gently squeezed Hannah’s shoulder as he spoke.

 

A smaller goblin soon arrived with a small silver scroll case. He placed it on the desk and left without a word. Sharptooth opened the case and removed a heavy parchment document.

 

“Ah yes here we are. Do you wish me to read the entire document or just the relevant sections?” questioned Sharptooth.

 

“Just the relevant sections please, I feel as if the clock is ticking as we sit here” answered Harry.

 

“Very well, it appears that Lord Black has left you everything bar a small bequest to one Remus Lupin. The list of properties includes one currently under the Fidelius charm and two other properties located in muggle London. There is also a large collection of jewellery and other miscellanea. The balance of the Black vault currently stands at 458,739 Galleons, 6363 Sickles and 18726 Knuts”.

 

“Please transfer it all to Gringott’s America, I also want to organise for Hannah to have full access to the vault,” Harry paused for a moment before leaning in to speak softly to the Goblin, “We will be living as muggles so perhaps credit cards and bank books, we had better get passports as well.”

 

“Perhaps” offered Harry “we should consider different names, I mean we both want to start over.”

 

“I should have no trouble organising that before you leave, for a small fee of course” replied Sharptooth, Harry and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief

 

“Good now I we may need to access large amounts of money if we are going to set up a house so I will leave how to organise that up to you Sharptooth” Harry looked to Hannah who nodded, he hadn’t forgotten anything. It was time for part two.

 

“Sharptooth” began Hannah “can Gringott’s help us purchase a house in muggle London? Would we be able to put it under the Fidelius charm? We would prefer our privacy considering what has happened.” Hannah was hiding her nervousness. This was the risky part of the plan because it breeched their terms of release.

 

“Of course that should be no problem” replied Sharptooth “There are two properties that Harry now owns that are situated in London. Both are currently unoccupied perhaps one of those properties would suit your needs. I can arrange for the Fidelius charm to be cast once you establish a secret keeper. Now just let me send for the plans and you can get started.”

 

Two hours later Harry Richards and Hannah Black a couple from Kent departed from Gringott’s and strolled to Knockturn Alley. Both had their hoods drawn up but since it was still rather cool neither drew even a second glance. It was time to get a pair of wands, unregistered of course.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

East London

 

Their new home was a rather nice four bedroom Victorian house in East London. It had taken several weeks and quite a bit of work, magic and money but soon it was restored to something like its former glory. Another small fortune was spent furnishing it as the young couple set up their home. Domesticity was then put aside for a while as it was time to get to work.

 

Harry and Hannah wanted revenge on the wizarding world. Both also knew that they would need to train and train hard as right at the top of their list were two names Dumbledore and Voldemort; two of the most powerful wizards in the world. Both also had what were essentially private armies to protect them.

 

However long hours spent in their cell had given them time to consider their options and to develop their plans. The wizarding world had several major flaws and they planned to exploit them. Wizards ignored and dismissed muggles as backward and considered them handicapped by their lack of magic and yet paradoxically feared them or at least discovery by them. This ignorance played in to Harry and Hannah’s hands. Both had a reasonable understanding of the muggle world and at least knew about some of the things muggles could do. Modern weapons, martial arts, science and technology could all be used against wizards.

 

The second flaw was more profound the wizarding world was corrupt. Yes the muggle world also had corruption but at least had laws against it. The wizarding world’s political system practically required corruption. If you understood that you could use it to your advantage. Money would buy them friends.

 

They had a time frame, six months to get ready. Both had completed their OWL’s and hoped to complete their wizarding educations, at least in some areas and for that they would need to hire tutors. But for now their focus was on other areas. They needed to get fit. Learn how to fight the muggle way and lastly they needed to work out exactly what they could do with their mutant abilities. To get their revenge on those who had betrayed them that had to be able to fight because it would be bloody. But they wanted much more than blood, they wanted revolution.

 

It started as do all great things with the small things. Harry and Hannah joined a gym. Both thought they were reasonably fit considering their recent past but that first session put paid to that. Exhaustion and pain were pretty much what they remembered of the first month but with that came results. The second month saw them both fitter and marked the beginning of more specialised training; Martial arts and night courses in technology. It was amazing what you could do when you had money and time.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Republic of Ireland

 

Four months later and Harry and Hannah were in Southern Ireland undergoing training with two Irish squibs who had once been IRA paramilitaries. Both were wanted by the Irish and the British.

 

It had been costly and somewhat risky seeking them out as it was their first contact since leaving the wizarding world with anyone even loosely associated with it. In this case a rather dissolute seer in Kent. She was a drunk and frankly half mad but she had found what they were looking for.

 

Patrick Casey and Connor Kelly were being well paid and Hannah had made it very clear that betrayal would mean that their identities would be made known to the An Garda Síochána (Irish Police).

 

Two months of training saw Harry and Hannah become proficient in firearms, hand to hand fighting. Kelly had also given them a rather frightening short course in bomb making. In the end they had parted from their trainers on rather friendly terms. The two Irishmen were rather decent blokes as long as you didn’t cross them. Their days of political action as they referred to their terrorist acts were long behind them now they just sought a prison free life. Harry and Hannah’s money had essentially set them up for their new life.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

They were renting a small room in Dublin for several weeks as they made a number of purchases from a number of the ‘lads’ who were recommended by their trainers. As their ‘goods’ arrived they were portkeyed to their London house.

 

In the evenings Hannah had began sending letters to a select group of her old ‘friends’ seeking out those who might still wish to be in contact. It was almost a week later when one of these letters bore fruit. Two nights later Hannah and Harry were sitting in a bar in Dublin waiting for Hannah’s friend to arrive.

 

Susan Bones caught the Ferry to Ireland. Then the Evening Bus, the Irish equivalent of the Knight Bus in England to Dublin. She was taking a big risk coming here but Hannah had been one of her best friends since childhood and she had been devastated when she had heard of her arrest. Susan was in such a rush to get to the meeting that she failed to notice the two men following her.

 

“Susan over here” called Hannah with a wave and a smile.

 

Susan rushed over and tearfully embraced her friend “By Morgana Hannah why didn’t you contact me earlier it’s been nearly a year! I’ve been sick with worry. You should have owled me I could have helped you.”

 

“Su I know I should have but things are complicated. But before we talk there is someone you should talk to” Hannah steered Susan to the table where Harry was seated watching their reunion.

 

“Su you know Harry.”

 

Susan’s eyes widened for a moment before stepping forward and taking Harry’s hand “Harry thank you for looking after Hannah.”

 

“We’ve looked after each other Susan” he replied with a smile. He looked up as two mean in black robes entered the pub. Both were looking around the crowded bar.

 

“Susan, who are your friends?” asked Harry quietly.

 

“What? I came alone” answered a confused Susan.

 

“Shit Hannah we have two wizards that just followed Susan in” Harry was already moving grabbing Susan’s hand and walking toward the back door, with Hannah following.

 

Simon Crowley was annoyed. The Dark Lord had given him specific instructions to follow the Bones girl and when in Ireland capture her and take her to be questioned and Imperiused. She would be the perfect tool to kill her aunt Madam Bones the head of the DMLE. But the little bitch had disappeared after she entered the pub. He looked around and spotted his fellow death eater. He signalled for him to go out the front door, once he saw Adrian moving he headed toward the Pub’s rear door.

 

“Susan I need you to be quiet. Good now listen you were followed and they may be death eaters. Now stay here, don’t move for anything we’ll deal with them”.

 

Susan looked to her friend “Hannah?”

 

“It’s okay we will deal with them. Just be ready to defend yourself.” Susan watched wide eyed as Hannah drew what looked like a gun and pointed it at the door.

 

Harry had drawn two knives and had his back pressed against the wall as they door opened he moved with inhuman speed and slammed the person exiting against the wall, several times before lowering him to the ground. He then effortlessly dragged the man further in to the darkness at the rear of the pub.

 

Harry pulled up the unconscious man’s sleave to expose his dark mark. Then using his knife he slit open the man’s pockets before poking through the contents. He snapped the death eater’s wand before drawing his own.

 

As Harry drew his wand the second death eater walked around the corner of the building. Seeing movement in the shadows he drew his wand and slowly moved toward the two shapes.

 

“Simon? Do you have her? Simon?” his instincts were telling him something was wrong. He began to raise his wand when a figure appeared next to him and struck him once in the throat, crushing his windpipe and fracturing two vertebrae in his neck. He fell to his knees then to the ground as he struggled to draw breath. Then there was a sharp pain and darkness claimed him.

 

“Harry I had him!” protested Hannah.

 

“That bloody pistol’s too noisy; can you get rid of this?” Hannah nodded and stepped forward, sheathing her pistol she raised her hands and they were suddenly shrouded in flames. With a pushing motion she set the corpse alight increasing the heat until only ash remained.

 

“Righty-oh we need to get the fuck out of here. Hannah, take Susan and I’ll bring this tosser.” Hannah nodded took her friends hand and activated one of their black market goblin portkeys. Harry looked around, grabbed the unconscious death eater and activated his portkey.

 

Harry appeared in their Dublin hotel room. Hannah was standing next to a shaken Susan Bones who was watching Harry drag a death eater toward a closed door.  
He disappeared through the door and closed it.

 

“Ha-Hannah you…Harry just k-k-killed that man!” Susan could not believe what had just happened.

 

“Su they were death eaters and unless you were setting us up I would suspect they were after you.” Hannah explained.

 

“But he just....”Susan was in shock at seeing Harry and Hannah casually killing death eaters.

 

“Harry is just doing what needs to be done Hannah. He and I are doing what needs to be done.”

 

Harry tied up the death eater with the man’s own belt before casting his spell.

 

“Enervate” the unconscious death eater groaned as he regained consciousness and the pain of his wounds hit him.

 

“Hello death eater, my name is Harry Potter and I need to ask you a few questions. You will answer them if you know what’s good for you.” Harry’s voice was cold and angry.

 

“You will never make me talk I……argghhhh” Harry drove his knife in to the man’s thigh.

 

“What was your mission?” asked Harry.

 

“I demand you…..arrrgghhh you bastard I’ll…arggggghhh” Harry was twisting his knife in Simon’s thigh.

 

“Now, now death eater where are your pure blood manners? What was your mission?”

 

“The dark lord will …………Arggghhhh nooo” Harry had given his knife a final twist before he removed it and was slowly drawing a line up toward Adrian’s manhood.

 

“Quick death eater or you’ll be incanting in a rather high pitched voice” Harry’s voice was cold and his smile was terrifying.

 

“If I tell you will you let me live” begged Adrian.

 

“I won’t harm you but my patience is wearing out” Harry’s knife had reached its destination further adding to Adrian’s nervousness.

 

“We had to kidnap the Bones girl; she was to be used to murder her aunt. That’s all I know.” Adrian’s voice was shrill as Harry pressed his knife in a bit more firmly.

 

“Very well, Hannah?” Hannah walked toward the prone man as Harry stood and walked over to Susan who leant against the wall of the pub. Her entire body was shaking as he laid his hand on her arm.

 

“Come on Susan you don’t need to see this” he led her around the corner toward street. The last thing they heard was Hannah speaking to the man.

 

“Harry promised but me well I didn’t, so death eater what did you do to earn your mark?”

 

A few seconds later there was a short cry and then an orange glow before Hannah appeared from behind the pub.

 

“Let’s go” she grabbed Susan’s hand and they were off headed toward their apartment. All the while Harry walked several paces behind his eyes checking the shadows and looking for anyone following.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Hannah & Harry’s Apartment

 

The first thing Susan Bones had done in their apartment was rush to the bathroom and throw up.

 

“Are you okay now Su?” asked Hannah as Susan left the bathroom.

 

“What do you think? Hannah you and Harry killed those two death eaters!”

 

“Su we are fighting a war. Do you think those scum would have done to you before they made you murder your aunt? Play chess, make their beds? You would have been used Su, used by them all. That’s part of what we are fighting against. Someone has to stand up to them. Someone has to make them pay for their crimes.” Hannah looked in to her friend’s eyes as she spoke.

 

“We are training hard Susan, working on our skills and soon we’ll be ready to start taking back the wizarding world.” Harry stood and walked to the window looking out over the street as he continued “because if we don’t who will?”

 

“The ministry has….” Susan began.

 

“Done nothing Susan” interrupted Hannah “save find a scapegoat in us mutants. How many of those death eaters that your aunt arrested have actually gone to Azkaban? What has the ministry done? Besides take bribes. What has Dumbledore and his precious order of the phoenix actually done?”

 

“But Hannah you shouldn’t be doing this its wrong” Susan couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“Su, do you know what happened to me when the Ministry arrested me? My wand was snapped. I was declared a ‘mutant’ a dark creature, then my powers were locked with suppression bracelets and I was imprisoned. The facility I was sent to had no guards, no rules. I was gang raped within hours only Harry arriving in that hell hole saved me from worse. The ministry sanctioned my treatment. Oh I am sure many in the ministry didn’t know the full horror story of the facility but a lot did. People died in that place, women, girls were raped to death.” Hannah took the horrified Susan’s hand “that’s why Harry and I are doing what we are doing. To put a stop to the injustice no matter what it takes”.

 

Susan pulled her friend in to a tight hug “I’m so sorry Hannah. I didn’t know; please believe me I didn’t know. I would have done something, anything.”

 

Hannah hugged her childhood friend for a few moments before responding “You can do something Su; spread the word of what’s happening among your friends. Keep an ear open and let us know if you hear anything at Hogwarts.”

 

“Susan I have something for you” Harry handed her a silver Sickle sized coin. On one side was a stylised picture of a griffin the other side was blank. The centre of the coin was filed so that you could break it in half.

 

“It’s a communication coin like we used in the DA but this one is rather special. You need to place a drop of blood on it and then it will work only for you. If you break it in half it will act like a portkey taking you to our home, where you will be safe.”

 

Hannah squeezed her friends hand “Remember Su you are our friend and you are welcome in our home but you must be careful. We are both exiles and you could get in to trouble, big trouble Su.”

 

“Promise me you will take care of her Harry” Susan’s voice was firm and her gaze steady as she looked at Harry.

 

“I will Susan” promised Harry.

 

Susan had left to make her way back to London. Within minutes Harry and Hannah had followed her leaving their apartment in Dublin and returning home. The first shots in their war were fired not that their enemies were aware of the new players.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Xavier Institute, Westchester County, NY

 

“What is it Professor?” asked Jean Gray.

 

“I fear we may have a problem in the United Kingdom Jean. I’ve just received a message from Brian Braddock in England. It appears that two men were murdered by two mutants outside a pub in Dublin and a young woman abducted. An Irish mutant Caitlin O’Byrne known as ‘Shadow’ witnessed the killings but was unable to intervene in time.”

 

“Captain Britain can’t handle this himself?” asked Jean in surprise. The Englishman was a powerful force for good in the United Kingdom.

 

“He has been unable to track the two mutants and is growing concerned that the girl may have been harmed if not killed. He has asked me to use Cerebro to see if I can garner their identity and track them down” answered the Professor.

 

“Let us hope we can stop them Professor the last thing we need is more deaths to be laid at the feet of mutants.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	4. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 4 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

“He has been unable to track the two mutants and is growing concerned that the girl may have been harmed if not killed. He has asked me to use Cerebro to see if I can garner their identity and track them down” answered the Professor.

“Let us hope we can stop them Professor the last thing we need is more deaths to be laid at the feet of mutants.”

 

Chapter 3

 

Harry watched the young woman walk across the nightclub to stand at the bar before he approached her.

 

They had spotted her by pure chance when they had observed an attempted mugging. The two men had menaced a slim, young looking brunette on the street in front of Harry and Hannah’s house. Even as Harry had been standing to leave the house and intervene the man had reached out trying to pull her bag away. The young woman simply kicked the man in the groin lifting him off the ground and depositing him twenty feet away and disappeared, only to reappear behind his accomplice. She then kicked out and swept the muggers feet from under him sending him to the footpath. Two kicks followed as she mad sure he stayed down and then she had had simply walked off.

 

After that it was a simple matter of donning his invisibility cloak and following the young woman. Harry could feel Hannah watching from across the room as he moved to stand at the bar.

 

“Hi my name’s Harry, what’s yours?”

 

The young woman didn’t even turn to look at him as she answered “Miss not interested.”

 

“Really, I think you would be very interested in what I had to see about your special abilities.” Harry watched the young woman stiffen and then turn her head to look at him. Her eyes flicked over the faint scar on his forehead and the scar running down his face and across one eye. It was amazing she thought that he hadn’t lost his eye.

 

“What do you want?” the young woman’s voice was flat and unfriendly.

 

“Simply a business proposition, one we would compensate you well for” Harry replied.

 

“Oh?” the woman’s voice showed a spark of interest.

 

“Come on I’ll buy you a drink and you join us at out table” offered Harry.

 

“I’m no whore!” was her sharp reply.

 

Harry looked mortified before blurting out a hasty, “Gods no, wait let me start again please join my girlfriend and I at our table. We have a business proposition for you” seeing her narrowed eyes he clarified further “A non-sexual one I promise.”

 

“Sarah.” said the young woman.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“My name is Sarah.”

 

“What can I get you?” asked the barman.

 

“Irish whiskey no ice, oh and a packet of cashews” replied Sarah.

 

“Any preference?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Top shelf, he’s paying” she inclined her head toward Harry.

 

“And you?”

 

“Two glasses of red wine for me” replied Harry as he laid a fifty Pound note on the bar.

 

Change and drinks in hand he led Sarah to the table where Hannah sat sipping on what appeared to be water. Harry pulled a chair out for Sarah and waited for her to sit before he sat down.

“Hannah this is Sarah, Sarah this is my girlfriend Hannah.”

 

“Hi, so what did you want? I don’t mean to be rude and you know thanks for the drink and all but really what do you want?” Sarah leant back in her chair and sipped her whiskey.

 

“Harry and I have recently found out that we are…shall we say gifted with some abilities. We need to learn how to use them, to train ourselves up if you like” answered Hannah.

 

“Why me?” asked Sarah.

 

“We saw you deal with those muggers earlier” replied Hannah.

 

“So, you saw me then what, you decided you would like me to what teach you how to fight?”

 

“No we can already fight; we need someone who can explain how our gifts work. You are the first…well mutant we’ve come across that we have been in a position to make an offer to,” explained Harry.

 

“I don’t know if I can help you” seeing the looks on their faces she quickly continued, “mainly because I’m not all that sure what you can do or what you need to learn,” Sarah took a sip of her drink.

 

“Look I might, stress might, be able to get you in to see someone I know called Brian Braddock. He’s a big time player, you know government and stuff. He’s bit preachy but he’s all right. He helped me when my parents kicked me out after, well you know after they found out, they weren’t best pleased to discover I was a mutant.”

 

Harry glanced at Hannah who nodded.

 

“If you can set up a meet that would be great, here’s my number” Harry handed Sarah a business card with a single telephone number on it.

 

“Sarah” said Hannah “Here take this.” She handed her a roll of pound notes.

 

“What why?” asked Sarah, there was quite a bit of cash.

“You helped us out Sarah, we always like to reward friends, even new ones,” replied Hannah.

 

Harry and Hannah finished their drinks and left the pub walking back toward their house. They were discussing the pros and cons of Sarah’s suggestion when Harry felt a strange sensation pass through him, almost like being touched with a feather. He quickly glanced around.

 

“What is it Harry?” asked Hannah her hand was already on the butt of the pistol concealed in her jacket.

 

“Something, like legilmency but it felt different. Someone was trying to read my mind,” replied Harry who was still glancing around.

 

“Come on Harry let’s get home and off the street.”

 

They were extra vigilant the rest of the way home but neither saw anything untoward but Harry kept glancing over his shoulder anyway.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Xavier Institute, Westchester County, NY

 

“They are in London, East London I think. A young man and woman, barely more than teenagers they have just entered a house. Wait, no I’ve lost them. The house must be shielded in some way.” Professor Xavier then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

 

“Professor?” asked Jean Grey concern evident in her voice.

 

“I’ve just realised where I experienced that type of shield or should I say ward before. Please call a meeting Jean I need to talk to a few people,” Professor Xavier’s voice was calm but Jean could sense his urgency.

 

“So what’s the big deal? Call the Cap and he can drag their butt’s in for questioning. Hand ‘em over to the cops, problem solved,” commented Logan.

“The problem Logan just got a lot more complicated. These two mutants appear to be connected to the magical world in some way, they were magical wards,” explained Professor Xavier.

 

“The magical world Professor?” asked Jean.

 

“In the early Seventies I met a man called Albus Dumbledore whom I had originally assumed to be a mutant. Many years later I discovered that there was a world wide hidden society of magic users. I do not believe that they are a large society but they are very secretive with their own schools and government. On the whole they are a peaceful but there have been a number of them who have tried to use their powers to influence the greater world or even conquer sections of it. The worst of these was very active in the 80’s in the United Kingdom.”

 

“So they’re not mutants they don’t have the X gene?” asked Scott Summers.

 

“No they are human, just humans with an extra skill, I grant that they much like mutants who share a similar ability. Perhaps there is another variation of the X gene,” Professor Xavier looked to Jean, “Regardless the two I found are definitely mutants, quite powerful mutants. It is possible they may also be mages or at least working with them.”

 

“So what now Professor? You want me to go get acquainted with these two?” asked Logan.

 

“No” answered Professor Xavier “but I think we need to visit London. Something tells me we need to find out what’s going on. If these two are criminals or linked with rouge wizarding elements we need to let the authorities know. I’ll contact Mister Braddock and let him know what I’ve found and that we are going to be visiting.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

12 Grimmauld Place – Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

 

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. Harry Potter had dropped off the face of the earth as had Hannah Abbott. They should have been easy to find, both were half trained and neither was, in his opinion all that intelligent. But the worst of it was the fact that many of those not read in to aspects of his ‘master plan’ were starting to ask inconvenient questions, particularly Miss Granger although she wasn’t the only one.

 

There was a knock at the kitchen door, “Albus are you in there?”

 

“Come in Arthur.”

 

The door opened to admit a rather excited Arthur Weasley, “We got a trace on him Albus, just a brief one in central London.”

 

“Well done Arthur! Gather who ever is at headquarters and we shall see if we capture our wayward Mister Potter,” ordered Dumbledore with a smile.

 

Soon twelve order members were gathered in the kitchen. They all touched the portkey held by Dumbledore and vanished.

 

Less than two minutes later two figures one kneeling and one standing appeared in the same room. Both were dressed in black muggle military clothing, and both were armed to the teeth.

 

“Clear” said Harry.

 

“Clear” agreed Hannah.

 

“Right six minutes starting now, Hannah I’ll scout you cover.”

 

Moving quickly the searched the ground floor before slowly ascending the stairs. Grimmauld Place appeared deserted and Harry started to relax when a door opened and two very familiar faces walked in to the corridor. The tall redhead froze as he sighted the two black clad figures but the other kept talking.

 

“Listen Ron I’m just saying that we owe Harry and….are you listening I…oh!” she too halted in shock at the sight of the two figures carrying Muggle weapons.

 

“Get down on the floor and you won’t be harmed, resist and we will use deadly force” ordered Hannah.

 

“What do you want?” asked Ron Weasley as he pushed Hermione behind him.

 

“Floor NOW” ordered Hannah.

More in shock than anything else Ron started to draw his wand only to have it struck from his hand by Harry.

 

“Down now” he ordered as he picked up and pocketed Ron’s wand.

 

Hermione however had watched the man pick up Ron’s wand. Her eyes were focussed on where gloves didn’t meet shirt exposing the wrist, there was a scar there a familiar scar.

 

“Harry?” she whispered looking up at the masked face.

 

“Get down on the floor Hermione and you won’t be harmed,” ordered Harry.

 

Hermione took a step forward and encountered a gun barrel against her chest. Shocked she looked at Hannah who had her assault riffle levelled at her.

 

“What…Harry please we’ve been so worried about you,” Hermione was nearly in tears.

 

“Who else is here?” demanded Harry.

 

“No one Harry everyone left in a hurry a few minutes ago” answered Hermione.

 

“What’s going on mate?” asked Ron who was rubbing his wrist, “you disappeared after Dumbledore got you released, and it’s been six months we’ve been terrified you were caught by you-know-who.”

 

Pulling his balaclava up Harry turned to his second ever friend, “Is that what Dumbledore told you?” he asked in a level voice.

 

Hermione looked horrified as she took in his scarred face, “My god Harry what happened to your face?”

 

“We don’t have time for this Harry, either let’s do what we came to do or we need to go it’s nearly time now,” Hannah hadn’t shown her face yet and neither had she lowered her gun.

 

“Go Hannah, the entire shelf. We want the red leather editions,” ordered Harry. Hannah hesitated for a moment before dashing down the corridor.

 

“Harry what’s going on? Why are you doing this, Dumbledore’s going spare trying to find you…….what?” Ron stopped talking as Harry glared at him.

 

“If I had time I’d make you understand how I’ve suffered Ron and what’s been taken from me. But right now I’m on the clock; I’m relocating some of my belongings.”

 

“Harry please what happened?” asked Hermione in a small voice.

 

“You don’t need to know but do me a favour and get away from the order, there’s going to be a war Hermione and as far as I am concerned the orders is on the other side,” Harry’s voice was cold.

 

“Harry please, what’s going on, we want to help. My family too, dad’s been going round the twist with worry,” Ron was shocked by the anger on Harry’s face.

 

“Harry I’m done” Hannah came back around the corner a canvas backpack on her back “time to go.”

 

With a nod to acknowledge Hannah, Harry pulled down his balaclava and raised his gun.

 

“Harry you should wait for Dumbledore he can explain,” began Hermione.

 

Hannah who was watching the stairs called “Harry time.”

 

Harry grabbed Hannah’s hand and activated their Goblin portkey, Nothing happened.

 

“Shit, anti-portkey wards are up already,” cursed Hannah as she readied her weapon.

 

“Okay they somehow know we are here, go to our back up plan” ordered Harry.

 

“Weasley, Granger get inside now there is about to be a fight here,” ordered Hannah in a harsh whisper.

 

“Harry we know you and Miss Abbott are in the house. Throw down your wands and make this easy on everyone. If you surrender Miss Abbott will live if we have to come and get you, well there are no guarantees,” Mad Eye Moody’s voice echoed up the stairs.

 

“That can’t be Moody,” whispered Hermione in horror.

 

“Now you understand Hermione,” Harry paused and looked to Hannah who frowned and then nodded, “give me your hand.”

 

Harry drew his knife and pricked her finger with it.

 

“Ow Harry what?” spluttered Hermione as he rubbed her blood over a plain silver disk.

 

“Listen if you’re in trouble break the disk it will take you to a safe place. It will only work for you Hermione.” explained Harry.

 

Hannah did the same for Ron.

 

“Harry my boy you can’t escape fate it’s your destiny,” Dumbledore had arrived.

 

Hannah pulled out two metal cylinders and handed one to Harry. He nodded and pulled heavy reflective goggles over his eyes, a move mirrored by Hannah. Both then pulled metal pins out and silently counted to three before throwing them down the stairs.

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

Two loud bangs were instantaneously followed by two overlapping flashes of blinding white light. Only Harry and Hannah were protected by their heavy reflective goggles. They booth ignored the whimpers of pain behind them as they moved quickly down the stairs.

 

The base of the stairs was littered with stunned Order members. Harry scanned the room for Dumbledore but couldn’t see him in the smoke from the flash-bangs.  
Moving quickly they tried the front door, it was sealed.

 

“Hannah, cover me,” he ordered as he quickly pulled a block of what looked like putty from his fanny pack and worked it around the door frame, roughly shaping it as he went, then he pushed a timed detonator in it. He signalled with five fingers to Hannah.

 

Both moved to the sides of the doorway and squatted down covering their ears.

 

BOOM

 

The door blow out falling to the ground, seconds later Harry and Hannah were on the street. They both grabbed their portkeys and activated them.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Three hours later a very angry Albus Dumbledore was hiding his rage behind a Grandfatherly, benign expression as he questioned Hermione.

 

“Surely you can see Miss Granger that Harry would be much safer here.”

 

“I don’t see how when Moody is threatening to kill him!” replied Hermione.

 

“Perhaps you should consider your own safety Missy” said Moody from behind her.

 

“Is that a threat Professor?” asked Hermione.

 

“Professor Moody is merely pointing out how much danger we are all in if Harry is captured by Voldemort,” explained Dumbledore his voice calm.

 

“Tell me about the coin you’re holding Miss Granger,” Dumbledore continued in a calm voice his eyes twinkling.

 

“Professor the girl doesn’t know where he is, and the coin is keyed to her, probably to her magical signature. Weasley the useless cretin didn’t hear the instructions and it didn’t work when he tried to take his father and a strike team.”

 

“Very well, I am sorry Miss Granger. We shall have to erase your memory. Can’t have you talking to the wrong people can we,” Albus sighed theatrically and raised Hermione’s own wand.

 

With tears streaming down her face she snapped the coin and activated the portkey disappearing from Grimmauld Place.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter House – East London

 

Hermione appeared in a white room with a single door and thick comfortable carpet. Almost blinded by tears she couldn’t see who came through the door.

 

“Hermione what happened?” asked a Hannah.

 

“Dumbledore was about to Obliviate me!” cried Hermione “and Ron was working with him, oh Ron how could you,” she wailed as she fell to her knees.

 

“Hermione hold it together for a moment and I’ll get Harry,” Hannah ran from the room and returned with Harry.

 

“Are you hurt?” he asked as he lifted her and carried her to a sitting room and lay her on a lounge.

 

“No” she answered her eyes downcast.

 

“I warned you Hermione I just didn’t think the old bastard would move so quickly,” said Harry quietly.

 

“Harry, my parents will they be safe?” asked Hermione.

 

Harry frowned as he considered. Hannah almost snarled, “I wouldn’t put it past the bastard.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“We can go and get them,” Harry reassured his friend.

 

“I want to come,” said Hermione.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The Blackbird

 

The Blackbird was in stealth mode as it circled London.

 

“We have the co-ordinates of the area but visually there is nothing there” reported Scott.

 

“Try heat sensing,” suggested Jean.

 

“Ok it’s pretty fuzzy, a lot of interference but I can make out what looks like three people in one room. Wait they’re gone, they just disappeared,” reported Scott.

 

“Yes I can sense the two of them, wait there is a third and they have just teleported to another house……I have them again, quickly Jean to these co-ordinates,” Professor Xavier could feel the fear from the third person.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The Granger House

 

Three people suddenly appeared in Hermione Grangers room. Harry glanced around, it was empty. “Okay Hermione stay her, Hannah cover me while I find your parents, let’ just hope they are home.”

 

Harry donned his Goblin made invisibility cloak before he slowly opened the door and left the room.

 

Hannah turned to Hermione speaking in a low voice just above a whisper, “Be careful and use the portkey if you are attacked.”

 

Without looking Harry knew Hannah was now on the landing and on guard. Moving as quietly as possible he descended the stairs looking for the elder Grangers. Hermione had said that the kitchen was to the right so he moved that way. Harry froze as he heard a female voice in the kitchen.

 

“Tom could you get me a bottle of white when you are out, I’ll need it for the sauce” hopefully that was Hermione’s mum.

 

“Okay, anything else we need?” and there’s her dad thought Harry.

 

Keeping his cloak on Harry rounded the corner almost walking in to a tall, fit looking middle aged man.

 

“Mr and Mrs Granger?” he asked causing the man to jump backwards.

 

“What? Who’s there?” asked Tom Granger as he looked around the room puzzled rather than frightened. Harry sighed and removed his cloak startling the elder Grangers.

 

“Please I mean you no harm, my name is Harry. Your daughter is rather worried that you are at risk sir; she’s waiting for you in her room. Mrs Granger, could you come as well please?” Harry kept his voice calm and level.

 

Looking puzzled the elder Granger’s headed up the stairs but paused as someone knocked on the door, Harry froze with one foot on the bottom step.

 

“Keep going” he hissed to the Grangers as he watched the door. There was a click and the door began to swing open. Slowly Harry raised his assault riffle pointing it toward the door way but there was no one in sight.

 

“Hello the house? My name is Charles Xavier can I come in? I believe we need to talk,” Harry was stunned and silent for several seconds.

 

“Are you from the ministry?” he called back.

 

“No I do not represent any ministry, shall we talk before any rash decisions are made?”

 

Hannah appeared next to him, “The Granger’s are away safe, who is outside?”

 

Harry frowned, “Don’t know called himself Charles Xavier.”

 

“Where have you taken your hostages, are they still safe?” asked the man calling himself Charles.

 

“We don’t have any hostages,” Harry called out “My friend and her family just left for a place of safety.”

 

Harry felt a tickling sensation in his mind, right then they were wizards.

 

“What of the other girl you took away to safety, the girl in Dublin?” enquired the man called Charles.

 

“What girl in Dublin?” asked Hannah, “Do you think they mean Susan?”

 

“Sorry don’t know who you are talking about,” called out Harry.

 

“Harry can I enter, I am unarmed, I merely wish to talk” called Charles.

 

“What do you think?” asked Hannah.

 

Harry frowned and thought quickly, “Okay you go cover me from the landing; I’ll talk with him with my bloody portkey in my hand.”

 

“Okay Charles you can come in but no wands or guns. We guarantee your safety unless you attack us, fair?”

 

“Very well Harry,” a few moments later a bald man in a muggle wheelchair appeared. He paused to negotiate the step in his chair for a moment as Harry watched on.

 

“Thank you for allowing this….?” Charles raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

 

“You can call me Harry” answered Harry.

 

“And your young friend upstairs?” asked Charles.

 

“You don’t need to know her name, now what do you want?” asked Harry. Time was ticking and all he needed was for the Order to turn up.

 

Charles looked quizzically at Harry and then he felt it, a tickling sensation.

 

Harry’s gun came up although he didn’t quite point it at the man in the wheelchair “Get out of my mind, I’ve had enough of Snape and all you lot buggering up my bloody head.”

 

‘I’m sorry Harry I am concerned about the welfare of your hostages, I was just trying to see if you….” A loud crack next to him silenced the professor.

 

“Potter!” screamed Severus Snape as he appeared, he made the mistake of raising his wand and three rounds went through his shoulder.

 

“Okay so that’s the game, delaying me till the order gets here, well you can tell Dumbledore that because he went after Hermione the gloves are off.”

 

“Wait I...,” The boy was enraged and Professor Xavier couldn’t reach him with words. He tried to reach out with his telepathy only to meet resistance.

 

A loud crash announced the arrival of Logan who spotted Harry holding a weapon pointed at the professor and a bloody body on the ground and went straight at Harry claws extended. Moving with unnatural speed Harry avoided the attack and slammed his fist in to the back of Logan’s head barely affecting the angry mutant who kicked out this time connecting with Harry. Logan drew back his fist and was thrown back as three rounds impacted on his chest, at that same moment several more cracks sounded and more order members appeared.

 

Harry lashed out at the first while the second went down to Hannah’s marksmanship. The following two raised wands and covered Harry who was slowly backing up toward the steps.

 

‘It’s over Potter; you need to come with us, only you can defeat Voldemort and to do that you must die by his hand. None of us want this Harry but it’s what must be,” Kingsley Shacklebolt hadn’t even noticed Xavier and the slowly rising Logan.

 

Harry surveyed the room with a burning gaze and slowly drew two knives.

 

“Come and get me Wizard,” snarled Harry.

 

With a raised hand Professor Xavier signalled for Logan to hold off. He then closed his eyes and looked in to Shacklebolt’s thoughts. He paled at what he found. These men wanted to use the boy as a human bomb to destroy their enemy. They had tried and failed and this Harry had escaped their clutches only to be imprisoned for being a mutant. Now they wanted him back Dumbledore needed his weapon.

 

Before he could order Logan to protect the boy several loud cracks sounded and half a dozen men appeared in the room. Logan didn’t even pause to think he needed to protect the professor so he simply grabbed the nearest man and slammed him in to the wall. Suddenly it was a free for all; another wizard went down to Hannah’s marksmanship even as Harry attacked with inhuman speed. Shacklebolt’s wand hand and wand were pinned to the wall by a knife while the other was driven in to his chest and Harry was still speeding up.

 

Jean grey was trying to communicate with him.

 

he replied as Logan disabled one wizard and Harry another.

 

 

 

 

One of the new arrivals noticed the muggle in a wheel chair and his apparent protector and raised his wand only to be struck and thrown in to a wall by a beam of red light.  
Scott raced to the professor even as Ororo arrived by the most expedient route and simply tore half the front wall away with a cyclonic gust of wind.

 

Harry spun to his next target only to see the wizard disappear as he activated a portkey. Snarling he scanned the room the wizards were all gone even the dead. Slowly Harry turned to face the small group gathered around the professor; Logan had his claws out and was sneering at him.

 

“Hannah you okay” he called without taking his eyes off the four people across the room. There was no answer, he risked a quick glance and spotted her rifle at the top of the stairs.

 

“Hannah?” Harry was starting to panic had she been injured or worse.

 

“We mean you no harm Harry,” began Professor Xavier “please check your partner.”

 

“I’m not turning my back on you!” replied Harry as he tried to watch all four at once.

 

The stand off was broken as Jean Gray walked in through the shattered wall. Harry turned, raising his hand to tell her to stop. Unfortunately Scott saw him move and assumed he was attacking, he sent a blast of red light at Harry who almost moved in time but was clipped across the chest and slammed into the stairs which broke the silver disk in his breast pocket and activated his portkey.

 

Professor Xavier saw Harry move and Scott react and cursed as the boy fell back and disappeared.

 

“Everyone hold your fire, Jean there may be wounded upstairs. If there is get them out and let’s see if we can shed some light on these events.”

 

Jean hurried up the stairs and then rushed to where a motionless figure was lying in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	5. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 5 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror   
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
 _“Everyone hold your fire, Jean there may be wounded upstairs. If there is get them out and let’s see if we can shed some light on these events.”  
  
Jean hurried up the stairs and then rushed to where a motionless figure was lying in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.  
_  
  
 **Chapter 4  
**  
  
Jean worked feverishly over the critically wounded young woman. What ever she had been hit with had sliced her open from her shoulder to her hip.   
  
  
“Professor I’m going to lose her if we don’t get her to an operating theatre” Jean said her voice distant as she continued to work.  
  
  
“Very well, Scott, call an ambulance” ordered Professor Xavier “and someone is to stay with her at all times. Something is going on here that I don’t like and I have a feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg.”  
  
  
  
 **The Royal London Hospital  
**  
  
“…theatre two”   
  
  
“….massive blood loss there is a high risk that…”  
  
  
“….she’s arrested. Get the cart.”  
  
  
“Do we know her name…..”  
  
  
“….so young, a fight you say…”  
  
  
“…..unclear if there will be any cognitive dysfunction till….”  
  
  
“….there you go. I’ll be back soon sweetheart…..”  
  
  
Hannah had been hearing disjointed conversations for some unknown period of time before she was able to open her eyes. He had to squint because of the lights brightness.  
  
  
“Hello there we have been waiting for you to wake up” said a cheerful sounding female voice, one she had heard before in her dreams.  
  
  
“Do you know where you are sweetheart?” asked the voice.  
  
  
Hannah found she couldn’t talk so she shook her head. Her vision was slowly adjusting to the light in the room.   
  
  
“You’re in hospital, the Royal Hospital in London. Can you tell me your name?” asked the same person.  
  
  
“Her name is Hannah Abbott” supplied a deep male voice. Hannah tried to turn and look who it was but couldn’t move her head.  
  
  
“And you are?” asked the first person.  
  
  
“My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Doctor Jean Grey.”  
  
  
Hannah recognised the man now. It appeared that she has been captured.

oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Potter House  
**  
  
Harry appeared face down on the floor in the arrival room.   
  
  
“Harry!” screamed Hermione.  
  
  
She rushed to him even though her mother tried to hold her back. Kneeling next to her friend she gently touched his shoulder. Then reached down and took out his wand from the holster on his belt.  
  
  
“Enervate” his wand felt unfamiliar n her hand but the spell seemed to work. Harry moaned and tried to roll over.  
  
“Careful Harry” she admonished as she tried to help him roll over.  
  
  
Slowly he rolled over and sat up with Hermione’s help. He spotted Mr and Mrs Granger in the corner and then realised who was missing.  
  
  
“Where’s Hannah?” he asked as he tried to get to his feet.  
  
  
“She hasn’t come back yet Harry” answered Hermione.  
  
  
“Help me get up.” Harry ordered as he took her hand.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
  
  
“Going back for her” he answered calmly.  
  
  
“Harry you’re injured. Please, be sensible.” Hermione begged as she tried to shake loose his hand.  
  
  
“I am not leaving her behind, you don’t understand” said Harry as he managed to get to his feet.  
  
  
“Understand? What don’t I understand?” asked Hermione.  
  
  
“I will not leave her behind” Harry walked slowly to the next room. He returned wearing a new ammunition belt and carrying his invisibility cloak.  
  
  
Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes. “Harry please!”  
  
  
“I’ve got to go Hermione. Please can you get the healer kit from the storeroom and stand by. I’ll be back with her soon and she may be hurt.”  
  
  
He stepped back from her and activated his tracking portkey.   
  
oOoOoOo  
  
 **The Royal London Hospital  
**  
  
Professor Xavier sighed and tried again.  
  
  
“Miss Abbott I don’t mean you or Harry any harm. In fact I might be able to help but to do that I need you to be willing to talk to me.”  
  
  
Silence, Hannah turned her face away from him and closed her eyes.  
  
  
With a sigh he slowly reached out with his mind trying to reach out to the uncooperative teenager. Hesitantly he pushed in to her mind encountering no resistance. What he found there staggered him. Horrified he pulled back and sat back in his chair. To his surprise his hands were shaking. He had caught glimpses of Hannah’s memories. He saw images of a war being fought amongst wizard kind. It seemed that her lover was a pivotal player in that war. Now he also understood the young woman’s fear of returning to her nightmare, the ‘Facility’.   
  
  
“Jean?” called the Professor as he turned away from the young woman and wheeled himself to the door. Pausing to speak to Ororo and Scott who were still sitting outside the hospital room “Keep an eye on her; she has….well she has had a horrific journey and will need our support.”  
  
  
  
“Did she talk Professor?” asked Jean as she began to wheel Professor Xavier down the hospital corridor.  
  
  
“No I resorted to reading her mind. It’s all bad news I’m afraid. We have a much larger problem than we first thought” explained the Professor.  
  
  
“What is it?” asked Jean.  
  
  
“It would appear that Harry is Harry Potter a wizard and apparently a rather famous one. Although famous is not quite the right word. Miss Abbott’s memories imply that the boy has had a hard life. Then when he was discovered to be a mutant it was right when the wizards were reacting badly to the ‘threat’ of magical mutants. Both Hannah and Harry were ‘convicted’ and then held in a facility to imprison mutants. A six month sentence for just existing” explained Professor Xavier.  
  
  
“A facility?” echoed Jean, unsure of her mentor’s meaning.  
  
  
“Her memories of it are horrific Jean. She was thrown in to a prison with no guards. Jean she was raped repeatedly raped within hours of arriving. That’s the reason for here fierce loyalty. Harry Potter protected her. Now we are seeing Hannah and Harry seeking revenge on those that put them there. If nothing else we need to have this facility closed down. I ….” Professor Xavier paused and exhaled sharply.  
  
  
“Harry Potter is in the building. I can feel his anger and fear from here. We need to get back to the room. I would suspect he is coming for Hannah.” ordered the Professor.  
  
  
Harry appeared in a small white walled room. It was obviously some sort of store room. But why would…..he began searching the shelves. Minutes later he found a brown paper bag containing a bloody set of clothes. Alright thought Harry, the hard way it is. He pulled his invisibility cloak over his head and opened the door.  
  
  
Harry moved to the next corridor. So far he’d seen several policemen, hospital staff and patients but had found no sign of Hannah. Then at the end of the corridor he saw white hair and paused. The woman from the Granger’s, he had seen her there.  
  
  
“Harry?”   
  
  
Harry heard a voice in his head a familiar voice. He didn’t need to be told who it was. He tried to sense where the man calling himself Charles was but it appeared that the link was one way.  
  
  
“Where is Hannah?” he said out loud. The white haired woman turned to look toward where he stood under his invisibility cloak.  
  
  
“She is injured Harry, seriously injured but she is out of danger now’ answered Charles. Harry could feel some one testing his rudimentary shields trying to find a way in.  
  
  
“Where is she?” demanded Harry in a harsh whisper.  
  
  
“We need to talk Harry, Hannah cannot be moved she is awake but too badly hurt” responded Charles in a calm voice.  
  
  
Ororo was looking down the corridor with a puzzled expression. She could hear someone talking but no one was insight. She called out to the professor.  
  
“Professor there is something out here, something I can’t see.”  
  
  
Harry smiled grimly, now that he had an idea where she was. He just needed to get her back home. He moved slowly toward the blond woman.  
  
  
As he started moving the door opened and two men walked out. Harry recognised first one from the Granger’s. The second was vaguely familiar as well. The first man paused and sniffed the air.  
  
  
“He’s here I can smell him,” said Logan.  
  
  
Scott acknowledged Logan with a nod and turned to face the corridor.   
  
  
“Harry we mean you no harm. Professor Xavier just wants to talk.” Scott was speaking slowly in a calm voice.  
  
  
“Where’s Hannah?” demanded Harry.  
  
  
‘I can take you right to her Harry. All we ask is that you give us a chance to explain.” Scott slowly gestured toward the open door.  
  
  
Harry was thinking fast. He didn’t know these people were they another group of wizards? Were they ministry? It was getting hard to think straight as pain and exhaustion began to hit hard. He reached up and slowly pulled of his invisibility cloak and stuffed it in to his belt.  
  
  
Logan growled as he spotted the weapons but at least they were holstered. He watched as Harry walked forward slowly and a bit unsteadily.  
  
  
“Let me see her then I’ll talk.” Harry said cautiously.   
  
  
“Very well, this way Harry.” Scott said as he gestured to the door.  
  
  
As Harry slowly moved past the three people in the corridor he tried to keep all three in his field of vision. As he reached the doorway he glanced inside and spotted Hannah lying on the bed surrounded by medical equipment. He also spotted the man calling himself Charles and a red haired woman.  
  
  
Ororo and Scott followed Harry in leaving Logan to guard the corridor.   
  
  
“Hello Harry” greeted Professor Xavier “thank you for agreeing to talk with us.”  
  
  
“What do you want?” asked Harry.  
  
  
“Harry we appear to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I would like to apologise for our assumption that you were abducting the Granger’s. I understand that you were relocating the family. Did they get away safely?”  
  
  
Harry nodded and moved a step closer to Hannah. The second he got close enough he would grab her and portkey out.  
  
  
“Harry I am not your enemy in fact I may be able to help. You seem to be labouring under the impression that I and my colleagues are wizards” he paused as Harry interrupted him.   
  
  
“Who are you then, muggles? I saw your man shoot a stunning spell.” said Harry suspiciously.  
  
  
“We, like you and your young friend are mutants.” Professor Xavier replied.  
  
  
“Yeah right and you just turned up before the rest of the order” Harry all but snarled out.  
  
  
“A coincidence Harry and an unfortunate one as lives may well have been lost because of it.” Professor Xavier said gravelly.  
  
  
“They deserved it. You don’t understand what Dumbledore, Voldemort and their minions have done to me. What they’ve done to Hannah. No I’ll not shed any tears for them.” Harry spat out as he moved another step closer to Hannah.  
  
  
“I may understand better than you think Harry. Let me help you. Perhaps we can negotiate with the ministry to close its facility. Let’s work together to change their minds. The path of revenge is a dangerous one Harry.”   
  
  
“If you think they care what a sub-human muggle has to say then you’re delusional. They’ll throw you in prison as quickly as they did me. As for our revenge if you truly understood what’s been taken from us you’d by me the bloody gun.”  
  
  
“What do you hope to achieve Harry once you have your pound of flesh? What will you have left” Professor Xavier asked earnestly.   
  
  
“I’ll have a life because what you fail to see professor is that all three sides want me dead or gone; for me to have a life I need to end theirs. The ministry declared me a sub-human and exiled me. Dumbledore wants to hand me to Voldemort to fulfil a mad frauds prophecy and Voldemort wants’ me dead because of the same stupid prophecy. So don’t lecture me Charles or whatever your real name is.”   
  
  
Harry had been growing angrier as he spoke. As he had finished he felt a strange sensation as if something in him broke open. Almost like a dam bursting then a moment of peace before agonising pain erupted in his back. Screaming he stumbled forward trying to reach Hannah but the pain and an unexpected weight forced him to fall to his knees and almost blackout.  
  
  
Professor Xavier watched the enraged Harry pause and then scream as his body transformed. Horrified he watched as dark wings burst from his back in a spray of blood and gore; driving the young mutant to his knees.  
  
  
Harry pushed himself to his feet struggling against the unexpected weight and with a superhuman effort reached Hannah’s bed, only to slump to the floor unconscious.  
  
  
Hannah watched as Harry screamed as wings burst from his back. Then he fell and rose again only to fall on to her bed and then the floor. If she had been able she would have screamed.

oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Medical Wing  
**  
  
Harry woke lying in an unfamiliar position. Disorientated he realised he was on his stomach. What the hell was on his back? He had bloody WINGS? He rolled over, wincing at the pain the movement caused. Slowly he stood up and took stock of the room. He was wearing pyjama bottoms and no shirt and his gear was nowhere in sight. He was just about to try the door when it opened to admit a familiar if unwelcome face,  
  
  
“Hello Harry” said Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
  
Harry winced at the weight of his wings and the pain radiating from his shoulder blades.  
  
  
“What have you done to me?” he asked.  
  
  
“I have done nothing to you Harry. However I do have a very good idea what has happened. Would you like to take a seat?” Professor Xavier gestured to the simply chair by the bed.  
  
  
Reluctantly Harry sank in to the chair watching Professor Xavier cautiously.  
  
  
“As you are aware Harry you are a mutant. But do you know what that entails? You have a genetic mutation, the x gene that has gifted you with extra abilities. Rather like the gene that allows you to channel magic. Now when the gene becomes active many mutants gain abilities that change their appearance. Their hair colour may change, they can become taller, and all sorts of changes are possible. Usually the transformation happens slowly as a process. Occasionally a mutant changes appearance dramatically. Six days ago you transformed in to, well let’s say that you grew a set of wings rather abruptly and apparently very painfully.” Professor Xavier watched amused as Harry tried to look at his own wings.  
  
  
“So where am I and where is Hannah?” asked Harry.  
  
  
“You have been recovering in the medical wing of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is a school for mutants Harry,” explained Professor Xavier.  
  
  
“And Hannah?” asked Harry again.  
  
  
“Hannah is also here recovering however she has also been exploring the school grounds as part of the recovery process. She has been informed that you are now awake and is no doubt on her way here,” answered Professor Xavier.  
  
  
“So what happens now? Are we prisoners here?” asked Harry.  
  
  
“No both you and Hannah are free to go, or at least you will be once our Doctor gives you permission. Now Harry we have several more things to discuss before your reunion with Miss Abbott. Firstly I must apologise for our first meeting. I hope that one day you and I can have a good working relationship but for now I hope you will accept my apology.” He paused for a moment as Harry nodded. “After you passed out Harry two men appeared in Hannah’s room. Both were rather unhappy at our presence and attempted to attack us. We overcame both men and I wiped their memories before we decided to remove you both to somewhere safe.”  
  
  
“Two wizards appeared? How did you overcome two armed wizards?” asked Harry curious despite his dislike of the situation he was in  
  
  
“I am a fully functional telepath,” replied Professor Xavier “After Scott rendered them unconscious I then removed their memories of the encounter.”  
  
  
“You said removed? Where did you move us to?” enquired Harry with a frown. It would make it harder for them to escape if the location was an unknown.  
  
  
“The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is in Westchester County, New York,” answered Professor Xavier.  
  
  
“I’m in America?” Harry asked incredulously “How did you pull that off the order would have been on watch for me leaving the country.”  
  
  
“We have access to a private jet and used that to bring you here,” was Professor Xavier’s calm reply.  
  
  
Harry wanted to be angry but he realized that they probably safer here than London. Though that did leave Hermione and her family alone in London, he new it was a risk but he asked anyway.  
  
  
  
“Do you have a phone I can use my friend is in our…home and I need to talk to her.”  
  
  
“Ah yes Miss Granger and her family. Suffice to say that she has already been contacted by Miss Abbott. You are of course welcome to call her.” The Professor was about to continue when there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
“That would be Miss Abbott. I shall leave you two to talk. Perhaps the three of us could talk later about one other issue.” Professor Xavier nodded to Harry and opened the door letting Hannah enter. He quickly left the two young people alone.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah was pacing back and forth in the medical wing corridor. The last few days since awaking in America had been…..interesting. This school couldn’t have been less like Hogwarts. The students she had met were friendly in a ‘nice to meet you’ kind of way and the staff seemed professional and nice. The fact that everybody here was a mutant was amazing if a bit uncomfortable. If her life had been different she could have enjoyed a school like this. Now her life had a single purpose, Harry.  
  
  
When she finally grew impatient and knocked on the door to Harry’s room it opened and do she dashed in almost colliding with Professor Xavier but immediately she dismissed it when she spotted Harry sitting up his wings at rest behind his back. Slowly she fell to her knees. Harry knelt and embraced her then the tears came. As Harry knelt to embrace Hannah, his wings unfolded and wrapped around them, Cocooning them in soft, warm darkness.   
  
  
“They’re beautiful Harry, like an angel’s wings” said Hannah as she reached out and stroked his wings.  
  
  
“I suppose, I’m not sure what to think about them. I mean it’s going to be difficult to get out and about and do what we need to with huge bloody wings,” replied Harry.  
  
  
“We will find a way my love. Now tell me how you feel, you look better.” Hannah   
  
  
“As do you Han, I feel fine, well my shoulders are a bit uncomfortable. How are you feeling?” admitted Harry.  
  
  
“Good almost healed, there is a pretty bad scar, it’s pretty ugly…um Harry!” Harry had run one hand over her face and was now caressing her cheek while the other hand was gently caressing her left breast.  
  
  
“Your beautiful Hannah, I don’t care about scars. We both carry too many to worry about shit like that,” his voice was husky as he kissed her neck. He started to draw back afraid of pushing her too far when she grabbed his hand and pushed it back to her breast.  
  
  
“Don’t stop” she whispered as she nuzzled his throat.  
  
  
Harry ran his hands over her face and back as she kissed his neck and chest. She mewled and sighed as he stroked her thigh. Now he could smell her arousal and he slowly dipped his hand south; as she slipped her hand under the waistband of his pajamas. Harry suddenly froze.   
  
  
“Hannah stop, wait a minute,” Hannah stopped and looked up at him.  
  
  
“What is it, are you in pain?” she asked worried that she had hurt him.  
  
  
“Hannah I can smell you; wait that sounds bad. What I mean is that I can smell something more than I could before. It’s like…..I don’t know but I’ve never experienced anything like this. You smell like love and devotion, arousal, sex and I can smell blood, dried blood here.” He held up her arm displaying where a plaster covered a small cut.  
  
  
“Is it a spell? I mean do you think it’s an attack or something,” asked Hannah,  
  
  
“I don’t know. I mean it’s not bad or anything it just startled me,” he smiled at Hannah who was looking at him a bit worriedly “especially when it made more attracted to you. It was like I could sense everything about you.”  
  
  
“Oh really?” she replied with a smile as once again slipped her hand in to his pajamas.  
  
  
He stood and pulled her up in to his embrace. Hannah smiled and kissed him passionately her left hand was entangled in his hair while her right intimately caressed him. Slowly the released each other and Hannah stepped back. Slowly she undid her jeans letting them fall to the floor. Next to go was her shirt, then slowly she undid her bra and then she simply pulled down her knickers and stepped out of them.  
  
  
Harry felt his heart beat increasing as he watched her undress. No erotic dance could have held his attention more this simple display of trust. As her chest and belly were exposed he caught his first glimpse of her injury. The scar was still red and angry but healing, no doubt aided by her innate magic. He dismissed it, who cared about scars.  
He was all too aware that she was testing his reaction so he simply pulled down his pajama bottoms.  
  
  
“Come here my love,” he pulled Hannah too him and kissed her lips. Then he kissed her shoulder and trailed kisses up to her neck.   
  
  
“Harry…please….please” she moaned, trying to pull him closer.  
  
  
Effortlessly he picked her up kissing her collar bone as she wrapped her legs around his waist.   
  
“Please Harry” Hannah reached down trying to touch him to guide him to her.  
  
  
Harry pushed her against the wall. His hands were on her hips holding her up as she wriggled in to position.  
  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry explained as he held her up.  
  
  
“I need you Harry, please.” She whispered as she tried to impale herself on him.  
  
  
Feeling her entrance against him and with the musky scent of her arousal filling his senses he simply thrust up with his hips. Hannah moaned and tightened her grip on his neck. Yes her injury was hurting but she needed this, she needed to feel him inside her, making her his just as she was making him hers. Yes there was pain but this was for Harry.  
  
  
Harry’s back was hurting now but he ignored it. Soon Hannah shuddered and tightened around him even as he climaxed. She pulled him in to a kiss as he gently lowered her to the floor.   
  
oOoOoOo  
  
 **Professor Xavier’s Office  
  
  
** “So Professor what do you think?” asked Ororo.  
  
  
“I wish I had an answer Storm. Harry is simple enough to understand. He has a strong desire to see justice done although that impulse is clouded by a need for revenge. He see’s the wizarding world as corrupt. His own story is a tale of betrayal and loss. Harry has lost both parents, his godfather and seen others near him killed. I think he is another who see’s violence as a tool to be used against the violent. I wish I could read him but he has excellent natural shields even when unconscious,” Professor Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
  
“Is he a risk to others?” asked Scott with a frown.  
  
  
“I don’t….I am not sure Scott. Maybe we can help him see other paths to achieve his goals.”  
  
  
“What of the girl?” asked Logan from his spot against the office wall.  
  
“Hannah Abbott; another tragic story, she has been through a terrible ordeal since she was imprisoned due to her mutant nature. Her own parents stood aside and let her be taken, disowning her. In the travesty of a ‘facility’ the wizards operate she was raped repeatedly for several weeks before Harry ‘saved’ her. Her loyalty to him borders on obsessive” explained the Professor.  
  
  
“So I say we hand her a damn gun and let her go hunting” said Logan “maybe I’ll even go help.”  
  
  
“Logan, please” objected the Professor before continuing. “Apparently she is driven by a need for connection to Harry as well as a need for revenge. In her mind Harry will be the instrument of that revenge. Hannah’s ability seems to be fire based. She can create and manipulate fire. She is also a magic user and apparently a rather good markswoman.”  
  
  
“Do we know what Harry can do?” asked Logan.  
  
  
“Well besides his magic use he has wings so he may fly or at least glide and he has enhanced speed,” answered Professor Xavier.  
  
  
“So what’s the plan Professor?” asked Ororo.  
  
  
“I am going to offer them a place here. I want to see if they will accept training,” offered Professor Xavier to a suddenly quite room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	6. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 6 by arturus

**Shattering the Mirror**

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas, all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor other form of profit from these works.

 

Official Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

_“Well besides his magic use he has wings so he may fly or at least glide and he has enhanced speed,” answered Professor Xavier._

_“So what’s the plan Professor?” asked Ororo._

_“I am going to offer them a place here. I want to see if they will accept training,” offered Professor Xavier to a suddenly quite room._

 

 

**Chapter 6**

**12 Grimmauld Place** **, London** ****

 

“Anything?” demanded Molly Weasley

. 

 

“I can’t find any clue as to where they might be. She was transferred to another unnamed private hospital and I was left an empty room to search,” replied Arthur Weasley.

 

 

Molly paced the floor turning a dark shade of red “Oh the poor boy, first this mutant business and now this, led astray by some, some scarlet woman!”

 

 

Dumbledore thanked Arthur, who rightly took that as a dismissal and left with Molly. After they were gone Dumbledore sealed the door and began to pace the kitchen. How had the blasted boy escaped from the Granger’s and who were the bloody muggles that helped him?

 

 

He needed more people. It was not possible to search the whole of bloody London with the few people he could fully trust. If only he could tell……but no, he couldn’t, already too many people knew about the prophecy. The wizarding world needed Voldemort dead. They needed Voldemort’s followers to be re-educated and brought back in to main stream wizarding society. But most importantly the wizarding world needed Albus Dumbledore as their guiding light. This he knew for sure.

 

 

 

 

In the lounge Molly was bemoaning Harry’s fate. Ron Weasley made a face and left. He was sick of hearing about Potter. The bastard had cost him Granger and worse, the headmaster was no longer paying for news on Harry. As he stumped up the stairs he didn’t notice two shadowy figures following him up the stairs.

 

 

Ron was lying on his bed when the door burst open admitting Fred and George.

 

 

“Hey ickle Ronnie-kin’s mum said to give you this,” said the first twin as he gave Ron a rather large slice of Pumpkin pie.

 

 

“Cheers Fred” replied Ron as he sat up.

 

 

“I’m Fred stupid, Geez and you call yourself…..” said the other twin

 

 

“Our brother” finished the other twin, presumably George.

 

 

Ron shrugged and shovelled in a large mouthful of pie, barely finished one mouthful he took another bite and then froze in place. George hid his wand away and moved to lock and silence the door. Ron’s eyes were darting back and forth between the unsmiling twins.

 

 

“Now Ronald Bilius Weasley we…” began an unsmiling George.

 

 

“…are going to get some straight answers about just what the hell is going on,” finished Fred.

 

 

“First things first, how was the cake Ron old boy? In baked it myself with love and Veritaserum icing,” George swished his wand and Ron’s mouth was unfrozen.

 

 

“What the hell do you think your doing…arghh,” screamed Ron as Fred’s stinging hex struck his scrotum. 

 

After a few moments Ron’s eye’s glazed over as the Veritaserum took effect.

 

 

“Right oh Fred,” said George.

 

 

“What’s your full name?”

 

“Ronald Bilius Weasley.”

 

 

“Where is Harry Potter?”

 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

 

“Why is he missing?”

 

 

“He found out about Dumbledore’s plan.”

 

 

“What is Dumbledore’s plan?”

 

 

“He wants to use Potter to destroy he-who-must-not-be-named.”

 

 

“How?”

 

 

“By handing Potter over to he-who-must-not-be-named. Then overloading Potter’s magical core.”

 

 

Fred gasped and looked to his brother who looked ill.

 

 

“How do you know this?”

 

 

“I spied on Dumbledore by hiding in the basement and listening to him as he explained to Dad, Moody and Snape. “

 

 

“Quite the little sneak eh Ronald,” said George with disgust “how long Fred?”

 

 

“Still got another….. ten minutes or so. Then it starts to wear off,” replied Fred.

 

 

“Ronald where is Hermione?”

 

 

“I don’t know she left.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“The headmaster tried to obliviate her.”

 

 

“Why”

 

 

“She found out about part of Dumbledore’s plan.”

 

 

“What did you get out of this Ronald?”

 

 

“I get paid for informing on Potter and I was getting his help with Hermione.”

 

 

“What form did the Headmasters help take Ronald?”

 

 

“He was supplying me with potions.” 

 

Fred had raised his wand to curse his brother when George stopped him.

 

 

“Not yet.”

 

 

“Which potions?” 

 

 

“Amortentia, lubrication and contraceptive.”

 

 

“What did you used those potions fore Ronald?”

 

 

 

“To have sex with the Mudblood Granger.”

 

 

“Dear Merlin, you little rapist shit I’ll fucking…..” Fred’s wand came up again.

 

 

“Not yet,” said George.

 

 

“Did she consent to sex or did you force her?”

 

“I forced her.”

 

 

“How did you escape punishment?”

 

 

“Snape healed her and obliviated her afterwards.”

 

 

“Healed her, you little bastard!”

 

 

“Why did you do it Ronald?”

 

 

“I wanted to make her pay…..for….I….didn’t….she wanted it.”

 

 

“He’s coming out of it.”

 

 

“Stupefy,” said Fred then lowered his wand.

 

 

“Castro” George cast the Castration curse “I’d never have believed it if I hadn’t heard it myself. I’d permanently castrate the bastard if I had a knife.”

 

 

“But why?” Fred said to his twin “I can almost see his evil, twisted logic in regard to Harry but why Hermione?”

 

 

“For the greater good” said George in a cold voice.

 

 

“So she’s a sacrifice.”

 

 

“Looks like.”

 

 

“Dad’s in on this?” asked Fred.

 

 

“Sounds like it. I hope he didn’t know about this,” replied George.

 

 

Fred looked up with tears in his eyes “We need to warn Hermione and Harry and we need to get the hell out of here before”

 

“Dumbledore works out we’re on to him,” finished George.

                                                                               

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

**Cafeteria - Xavier Institute**

 

 

Hannah sat picking at her lunch as Harry finished off his sandwich. He knew what was bothering her. To be truthful he was sharing her feelings of displacement. They just didn’t fit in here. Their first two week had been spent healing up their injuries and going over their training schedule. The training schedule looked interesting but they were less enthused with the concept of attending classes. Hannah had been particularly against it citing the fact that they were not enrolled students. Professor Xavier however had been adamant. Harry suspected that he was trying to get them to make friends here and perhaps give up their mission. The mutant leader wasn’t being particularly subtle in these manipulations, having made his concerns about their “obsession with vengeance” very clear.

 

 

“Hi mind if we join you?” asked a female voice. 

 

 

Harry looked up at the smiling girl and the group of students who had gathered around her. He had seen most of them in classes during the day but had yet to speak to any of them.

 

 

“Sure, take a seat,” Harry replied. Next to him Hannah shifted to look at the newcomers. 

 

 

“Oooh nice accent, suppose I should handle the intro’s” said the girl who had first spoken “My names Kitty or as I’m know here Shadowcat.” She pointed to the boy next to her “This is Bobby.”

 

 

“Iceman,” supplied Bobby.

 

 

“This is John.”

 

 

“Call me Pyro,” said the boy distractedly as he played with a zippo lighter.

 

 

“On the end is Peter,” she gestured to the tall, well built teen on the end. 

 

 

“Peter Rasputin or Colossus,” the teenager had a Russian accent.

 

 

“And finally we have…”

 

 

“Jubilation ‘Jubilee’ Lee,” answered a young looking girl sitting opposite Hannah.

 

 

“Okay” said Shadowcat “So introductions please.”

 

 

“I’m Harry, just Harry and this is Hannah,” replied Harry.

 

 

 

“So” said Jubilee “Where you from, I’m not much good at accents.”

 

 

“We are both from London,” said Hannah.

 

 

“Wow” said Jubilee “how did you end up here in the states?”

 

 

“Umm Professor Xavier offered us some training before we move back to England,” replied Harry. He couldn’t blame them for their curiosity but he really didn’t know what to say.

 

 

“So are you two a couple?” asked Iceman accompanied by raised eyebrow.

 

 

“Yes” answered Hannah abruptly.

 

 

“So what’s your thing?” asked Pyro.

 

 

“Thing?” asked Harry.

 

 

“What’s your ability?” clarified Iceman who used his mutant ability to freeze Pyro’s drink. He then winked at Harry and Hannah.

 

 

“I move fast and the wings of course. Not sure what else yet,” answered Harry.

 

 

“What about you Hannah?” asked Shadowcat.

 

 

Hannah held up a hand and it was suddenly sheathed in flames. She gestured and a ball of fire appeared in her hand.

 

 

“Wow, hey Pyro looks like you got some competition. You’d make a good pair,” joked Bobby.

 

 

“I’m with Harry” Hannah hissed out.

 

 

The Xavier Institute teens were for the most part taken back by her reaction. They watched as Harry laid a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

“Sorry guys” said Harry with an apologetic smile “It’s been a pretty hard couple of weeks.”

 

 

“Let’s start again, so you are from over the pond? How are you finding the States so far?” asked Shadowcat.

 

 

Hannah answered “It’s been interesting, I mean it’s very different from where we were…..at school together. We liked it there; we went to the same boarding school, kind of like here. There were a few…… problems and we ended up here.”

 

 

“Let me guess” snarled Pyro “they found out you were mutants. We’ve all heard that one before.”

 

 

“Pretty close” admitted Harry “we are pretty much exiles here for a while, at least a couple of months anyway.”

 

 

“So you’re not gonna stay here or finish school?” asked Jubilee.

 

 

“They most certainly are going to finish school,” said a familiar voice.

 

 

Harry spun in his chair, almost knocking Hannah on to the floor to see Hermione Granger standing behind him flanked by her parents.

 

 

“Hermione, what the hell are you doing here?” Harry said just before being engulfed in a hug.

 

 

The other students quickly finished up, said their goodbye’s and left the table, giving up their seats for the visitors. 

 

 

It turned out that a lot had happened in the magical world in the UK during the last week. Hermione’s parents had been worried but had returned to work only to be contacted almost immediately by Auror’s. It appeared that the Headmaster had accused Hermione of being a ‘potential dark witch’ and had used his influence to ask that she be picked up for questioning. Her parents had acted horrified, returned to Harry’s home and immediately dialed the number Hannah had left them. Four hours later having taken nothing but Hermione’s shrunken trunk and their passports they and their daughter were on a flight to the US.

 

 

But that wasn’t all. After arriving in the States they were greeted by immigration, both mundane and magical. The representative of the American Department of Magic had welcomed them to the country and shuffled them to an office. Where they were shocked to find a grinning Susan Bones sitting with a stern faced Amelia Bones. It appeared that Susan had been having lunch with her Aunt when news came of the flight of the Grangers. She had quickly filled in her Aunt who had made a few floo calls before ordering an international portkey. 

 

 

Madam Bones had apparently been tipped off anonymously about the treatment of mutants in ministry custody. She had begun an investigation and had been appalled at what she found. Not that the greater wizarding world cared. When she had sat down with her niece and gotten some more of the facts she had begun another more personal investigation. This one aimed at Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.

 

 

The news of the attack at the Granger residence had shaken the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. The fact that to all appearances there were off duty Auror’s involved had only added to her ire and her concern. Senior Auror Shaklebolt was in Saint Mungo’s and still maintaining the fiction that he only acted as a concerned citizen. The more she dug the more she smelt rotten fish. Dumbledore it seemed had diverged quite a bit from his ‘light’ image. It seemed that young Susan may have been right on the money. She called Susan in for lunch and then all hell broke loose. A few floo calls and they had a destination for Susan’s classmate and another call organised an international portkey.

 

 

“So what does all this mean Hermione? Are you safe here?” asked Harry.

 

 

“We think so Madam Bones has helped me get enrolled in Salem Academy. Mum and Dad are selling up their practice and hope to get a practice established near Salem.”

 

 

“That’s great Hermione,” said Hannah with a rare smile for the witch.

 

 

“Professor Xavier said it would be okay for my parents and I to come and thank you both personally,” explained Hermione.

 

 

For the first time in weeks Harry and Hannah just sat and relaxed. 

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

The burnt out building was supplying very little in the way of cover as another beam of light lanced through the missing doors. Harry looked to his left where Hannah was huddled down behind a partially collapsed wall. The building was a death trap, they needed to get out. He signaled for her cover him and at her nod he sprinted for the doorway.

 

 

The entire street was burning; with the thick smoke was obscuring the area and hiding any potential threats. Harry raised his hand to signal Hannah when three familiar shapes appeared out of the smoke. Sabretooth, Toad and Mystique moved in to a rough semicircle around him.

 

 

“Where’s the little lady pigeon boy?” grunted Sabretooth as he flexed his shoulders, readying himself to charge.

 

 

Before Harry could reply a ball of fire arced past him striking Sabretooth setting the big mutants hair and clothing on fire. As the big mutant shrieked and rolled on the ground Hannah emerged from the building with one hand extended toward the burning mutant. There was a moment of silence as Sabretooth continued to scream and roll before Mystique lunged forward kicking out at Hannah. A moment later Toad, launched himself at the motionless Harry.

 

 

Hannah ducked under a kick from Mystique and slammed her fist in to the female mutants face, staggering her. Unfortunately this also broke her control over the flames engulfing Sabretooth and they spluttered and died. Ducking under a kick, Hannah flicked her fingers toward her opponent sending flickering flames toward her face. As Mystique ducked aside Hannah kicked out at her knee and was rewarded with aloud crack.

 

 

Toad leapt at Harry attempting to force him to the ground, where his wings would hamper him. Harry simply stepped aside and raised his hand catching Toad by the throat. Toad gasping for air launched his tongue coated with its mind-altering pheromone secretion at Harry’s face. 

 

 

In the Danger room control booth Scott, Ororo and Logan watched the two teenagers. Logan was smirking at the smoking, moaning Sabretooth. Scott cringed as Hannah broke Mystiques knee.

 

 

“Now what you gonna do with him bird boy?” muttered Logan as Harry caught Toad by the throat.

 

 

The three X-Men watched as Toad tried to catch Harry with his tongue. The winged mutant simply raised his wings to protect his face. Harry then reached out and grasped the squirming kicking Toad’s throat with two hands and broke his neck, dropping the body to the ground.

 

 

“My God” whispered a shocked Scott.

 

 

Harry then walked over to Sabretooth and raised his hand into the air. Instantly a large silvery sword appeared and Harry methodically beheaded the injured mutant. Bloody sword in hand he walked toward where Mystique was trying to drag herself away from the fight.

 

 

“Shut it down Scott” ordered Ororo in a firm voice.

 

 

“You know what one-eye, I like that boy” muttered Logan.

 

 

“Not now Logan.”

 

 

 

Before Mystique could be dispatched the images disappeared leaving Hannah and Harry in an empty room.

 

 

“Please report to the debrief room”

 

 

Harry pulled Hannah in to a kiss as the two of them made their way to the debriefing room.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

“What was that?” an unhappy Scott asked Harry.

 

 

“A victory,” replied a puzzled looking Harry.

 

 

“You killed two people,” Scott replied heatedly.

 

 

“Bullshit, I destroyed two holographic projections. What were we supposed to do?” asked Harry.

 

 

“You and Hannah defeated them easily Harry, why didn’t you attempt to take them prisoner?” asked Ororo.

 

 

“Storm, Harry and I are not Auror’s, sorry policemen. We are not policemen we’re soldiers fighting a war,” replied Hannah.

 

 

“Do you both truly believe you must kill all your enemies? Is their no room for forgiveness, for redemption?” asked Ororo.

 

 

“Storm, I’ve learned not to leave live enemies behind me especially when the bad guys simply revive them, heal them and send them against me again,” replied Harry “I nearly got my friends killed doing the ‘honourable’ thing. And what do you achieve? The people we’re fighting are merciless, cruel and for the most part protected from punishment by the pureblood idiots that run the country. So no, I’m not keen to just let murdering scum go with a slap on the wrist.”

 

 

“Harry, every death you cause takes a little bit of you away, every time Harry. In the end you may become that which you loath,” Ororo’s voice was soft but passionate.

 

 

Harry didn’t reply, he simply walked out of the debrief room.

 

 

Hannah was incensed “How dare you criticise him, this real world isn’t some fucking ethic’s study group. Our enemies are brutal, they kill and rape and steal and they do so FOR FUN. You think my rapists were sorry afterwards? No? don’t sell me your redemption bullshit. We’ve sworn to help the wizarding world become just, to end the oppression and the horror. So do I want revenge? YES I FUCKING DO and in getting it we’ll make our world a better place.”

 

 

Hannah stood and walked from the room leaving a gob smacked Scott and Ororo. Logan stood and walked to the door but paused before leaving.

 

 

“I really do like that girly she’s a real scrapper and pigeon boy’s not to shabby in a fight either. Nice and controlled. I reckon we could ramp it up next time.” 

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Harry walked out in to the grounds and sat on a cold stone bench. He sat as the minutes passed simply staring at the stars. With a sigh he stood and made to walk back inside when he heard a very familiar noise, an owl.

 

 

The tawny owl dropped an envelope in to Harry’s hand. Turning it over, he read the neat script.

 

“Mr Harry Potter, Xavier Institute.”

 

 

 

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	7. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 7 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror   
  
Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas, all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor other form of profit from these works.  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Harry walked out in to the grounds and sat on a cold stone bench. He sat as the minutes passed simply staring at the stars. With a sigh he stood and made to walk back inside when he heard a very familiar noise, an owl.  
  
  
The tawny owl dropped an envelope in to Harry’s hand. Turning it over, he read the neat script.  
  
“Mr Harry Potter, Xavier Institute.”  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
With a start Harry dropped the letter on to the bench and drew out his wand. With a flick he sliced open the envelope. Using a stick he opened the letter and carefully cast a light spell to read it. It was from Susan Bones and the news wasn’t good.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Logan walked out of the building following Harry’s scent. The pair of them had left the debrief room furious and he wanted to give them a chance to talk with someone a bit more sympathetic to their viewpoint.   
  
  
Harry sat staring at Susan’s letter when he heard a lighter snap open behind him.   
  
  
“Hey pigeon boy, bit cold to be sitting out here eh,” said Logan spoke around his cheap cigar.  
  
  
“Come to lecture me?” asked Harry.  
  
  
“Nope”  
  
  
“Good, I don’t think I could sit through it right now,” answered Harry.  
  
  
“Problem?”  
  
  
“Besides everyone here thinking we’re deranged killers? Here read it,” Harry passed Logan the letter and raised his wand recasting the light spell.  
  
  
Logan didn’t say anything until he finished the two page letter. Okay Harry was right this was not good news.   
  
  
“Harry you need to show this to the Prof,” said Logan.  
  
  
“Do you think he’ll do anything about it? I mean besides saying we should wait and see,” asked Harry.  
  
  
“Got to give him a chance, come on I’ll walk you in,” said Logan.  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Professor Xavier sighed and lowered Harry’s letter.  
  
  
“Do you trust the source Harry?”   
  
  
“Susan is a friend of ours. Her aunt is the head of magical law enforcement and somewhat sympathetic to our views, even if she is rather powerless to do much to help,” answered Harry.  
  
  
“If Su say this is happening then it is,” confirmed Hannah.  
  
  
Professor Xavier sighed and rubbed at his scalp. This situation had the potential to be a nightmare. The message itself was very worrying. That a new round of mutant arrests had occurred in Britain was disturbing enough. That this Susan Bones was also reporting the ministry was now euthanizing ‘dangerous’ mutants was an absolute disaster. He turned to the X-Men present.  
  
  
“A disturbing piece of intelligence, we will need to consider how to proceed if we are going to act on it. Jean can you contact our allies in the United Kingdom and inform them. Ororo, Scott can you start to put together a plan for getting the mutants out. Logan can I get you to work with Hannah and Harry; we need as much detail on the layout as we can get.”  
  
  
“What of Hannah and I, do you expect us to simply wave you good bye and sit at home knitting freaking socks. This was our intelligence and it makes it our mission too,” injected Harry in a controlled voice.  
  
  
“Harry you are both just learning to control your powers. Taking you as you are now would put the other people on the team at risk,” replied Professor Xavier.  
  
  
Hannah snorted and replied “And of course you don’t like how we operate.”  
  
  
“You are both coming along as well as can be expected but you are inexperienced,” answered Scott.  
  
  
“I would like to see your plan of attack. How do you propose to get past the wards that hide the facility from muggles?” asked Hannah with a smirk.  
  
  
“Won’t you be able to tell us where it is?” asked Ororo.  
  
  
“No it’s under the Fidelus charm, that mean’s that unless you’re in on the secret you can’t give away the location. Feel free to try professor,” said Hannah.  
  
  
Professor Xavier sighed as it became clear to him that Hannah was telling the truth. He could see her memories just nothing of the location. “Very well Hannah how would you get people inside the facility?”  
  
  
“You would need a programmed portkey to get in and out. We can probably get you one of those BUT you need a wand to use it,” replied Hannah.  
  
  
Professor Xavier could have groaned but didn’t. Hannah and Harry had them over a barrel. To plan an extraction they needed schematics, intelligence and access. Without the two English mutants the mission would fail.  
  
  
“Very well Hannah, see if you can organise our access. Harry can you begin work on a schematic of the facility,” Professor Xavier could feel Scott’s protest coming.  
  
  
“Professor, they haven’t even been rated in the Danger room.”  
  
  
“I understand Scott but if we are to mount a rescue we need their help,” replied Professor Xavier replied in a polite tone.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
The Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Ministry of Magic  
  
  
To say that Madam Bones was unhappy with her orders to euthanize ‘dangerous mutants’ was a massive understatement. By every standard she had tried to uphold this was wrong. These creatures……she corrected herself. These people have not been tried in the courts. Nor have they been shown to be a danger. It was like saying that all werewolves or all centaurs should be executed. This would drive the mutants in the facility in to violent revolt. Not to mention the other dark creatures who would see this as being the writing on the wall and FLOCK to the Dark Lord.  
  
  
She had tried to get the minister to see sense but to no avail. She was considering resigning her position in protest when Susan knocked at her office door.   
  
  
“May I come in?”   
  
  
“Susan, yes please come in, come in.”  
  
  
“I’ve just received a reply from my friend in the States,” said Susan carefully as she looked around her Aunt’s office.  
  
  
“Oh and did he like your news?” asked Amelia as she pointed to her ear.  
  
  
“My friend wanted to come and visit, would that work out?” asked Susan.  
  
  
“Let’s go get a cup of tea Susie and we’ll organise a day to catch up,” Amelia Bones grabbed her cloak and led her niece to a muggle café near the underground station.  
  
  
  
“Susie what is our friend going to do?” asked Amelia.  
  
  
“They and their American friends want to move our ‘embarrassing’ relatives over to the States. She’s asked for assistance to get their people in and out,” said Susan carefully. You never knew who was watching or listening when dealing with the ministry.  
  
  
“I can provide the means but it could, no it will mean that I’ll be fingered as the one who did it. I think we’ve run our race here Susie. We will need to get out of the country. Almost immediately; so you need to get ready Susan. Get your things and go to the house. I’ll meet you there in an hour. I need to get a few things from my office.”  
  
  
Amelia appeared and hour later in to the foyer of her family home. Susan was already standing next to her large trunk. Amelia quickly joined her. After activating the building ancient wards she looked around the foyer of her family home, one last time.  
  
  
“Okay Susan grab hold of the portkey, it’s to Salem that’s the best I can do.” said Amelia presenting a section of rope to her. Susan sat on her trunk as her Aunt activated the portkey.  
  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Xavier Institute  
  
  
Harry pulled his charmed Galleon out as it began to vibrate. They had both been waiting for nearly two hours for Susan to call.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hannah can you let Logan know that we have the portkey’s. Actually we need to get the portkeys from our house in London. Regardless we can go when they are ready,” Hannah nodded and left their bedroom.  
  
  
When she returned Harry was no where to be seen, she walked across the room and caught the sound of water running. Slowly she opened the door and paused as she watched Harry in the shower.  
  
  
“Logan said we are going to be leaving in four hours. We want to arrive at night, oh and he said we should take a nap,” said Hannah as she began to undress to join Harry in the shower.  
  
  
“Before you jump in I want to show you something,” said a smiling Harry as he raised his wings. Within seconds they seemed to shrink and gradually disappeared.  
  
  
Hannah smiled at his triumphant expression “You did it Harry.”  
  
  
“I just figured it out. I just needed to concentrate on it. In and out, I’ve done it a few times now,” said Harry.  
  
  
“Certainly makes a shared shower easier, when your not sharing it with a rain soaked giant pigeon” said a grinning Hannah as she stepped in to their shower.  
  
  
Harry smiled and then pouted “I hate being called a bloody pigeon. One day Logan will pay for that nickname.”  
  
  
Hannah stepped up to Harry and kissed him. “We have about an hour then we need to plan out our movements and start to get ready.”  
  
  
“Want me to wash your back” asked Harry.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“Okay well let me get out of your way,” Harry tried to step past Hannah but was stopped as she kissed his chest.  
  
  
Hannah felt his arms tighten around her in an embrace. While he nuzzled her neck she was running her hands over his back, following the contours of his muscles. Hannah moaned as Harry lightly bit her neck. His fingers were caressing her breasts now as she grasped him, stroking and squeezing his growing erection.   
  
  
Without releasing her grip on him she dropped to her knees and kissed her prize. Looking in to his eyes, she smiled as she saw the lust there and in one slow movement took him in to her mouth. After a few minutes she felt him tense and then he pulled her up. Hannah gasped as his hands found her bottom and lifted her to kiss her on the lips. As he deepened the kiss she wrapped her legs around his waist.   
  
  
She could feel arousal bumping her thigh as one of his hands slipped lower, stroking and caressing her. Feeling her need building she looked in to his eyes she tilted her hips and lowered herself onto him. Maintaining eye contact she began to slowly move. Hannah lost herself in the euphoric sensation of making love to him.  
  
  
Harry easily held a moaning, writhing Hannah as she orgasmed. Her soundless scream as she clenched on him was enough to push him over the edge as he gave himself to her.   
  
  
Hannah laid her head on his shoulder as she relaxed. She could still feel him inside her and she luxuriated in the feeling. Her saviour and lover, she felt his love and his need for her. She inhaled trying to take in his scent amid the steam and water.  
  
  
“Hannah?” asked Harry.  
  
  
“Hmmmm?” she replied as she kissed his shoulder.  
  
  
“I love you,” he said softly as he squeezed her encircling thighs.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
“We had better get out and dry, I don’t think they’ll wait while we shag, err sorry make love,” Harry corrected himself afraid of hurting his lovers feelings.  
  
  
“Harry my love you can shag me, anytime you want. I am yours body and soul,” she said as she looked in to his glowing green eyes.   
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Twenty minutes later they walked in to the Professors private office. Logan sniffed and then smirked at the two of them as he leaned back against the wall. Across the room Scott watched the interplay and wondered what it meant before shrugging and dismissing it.  
  
“Now that we have our ‘transportation’ sorted I would like to pass the meeting over to Scott,” Professor Xavier smiled at the field leader of the X-Men.  
  
  
Cyclops stood and turned to the group, “We will be going in with two teams. Team one will be Storm and Jean in the Blackbird. You will be out our evacuation point. We’ll put a beacon there once we get through their ahhh ‘wards’. Till then you circle London. If we can’t get the beacon to work, which Mister Potter suggests may be the case then plan B is to remove the evacuee’s to a residence in London. Again we’ll set up a beacon to guide you in. Team two will be Wolverine, Harry and Hannah and I, we’re going in to get everyone out. Harry and Hannah will get us past the protections and we will do the rest.”  
  
  
“How dare him, ‘we will do the rest’,” she hissed glaring at Scott.  
  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Logan who smirked back at him. Harry could feel Hannah’s nails as she dug them in to his leg.  
  
  
“Not winning any friends over here one-eye” said Logan as he tilted his head at Hannah.  
  
  
Scott practically snarled at Logan “What? They don’t like it they should never have been allowed to go; they blackmailed the Professor for god’s sake. They’re teenagers Logan and that’s saying nothing about their violent methods. They are a danger to the mission.”  
  
  
Harry stood and was about to reply when Professor Xavier called for silence.  
  
  
“Scott that was uncalled for. We need to work with each other if this mission is to succeed.”  
  
  
Logan put his arm on Harry’s shoulder and shook his head. Harry got the message nodded to Logan and sank back in to his seat.  
  
  
Professor Xavier gestured to the clock on the wall “Could team one and two please prepare themselves. You need to be ready to leave in two hours. Scott, can I get you to wait behind for a moment.”  
  
  
As the mission team left his office Professor Xavier was watching an agitated Scott pace around the room.  
  
“Can you work with them Scott or do I need to reconsider your involvement?” asked the Professor.  
  
  
“I don’t like them, or trust them. It’s like working with the brotherhood. Violence is their first choice. Every danger room simulation ended in violence, even Logan isn’t that bad. Why can’t you see it?”  
  
  
“I do see it Scott and yes it worries me. But so does your snap judgement. Few people are simply good or bad. You are looking at them as black or white. They like most of us are coloured in shades of grey. But my question remains can you work with them on this mission?”  
  
  
“Yes but I don’t like it,” answered Scott.  
  
  
“That will do for now Scott, thank you.”  
  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Three hours later Team two appeared in the Potter house. Harry immediately picked up the two portkeys on the floor and turned to the two mutants.   
  
  
“Wait here and don’t touch anything! Most of the items here are warded and may hurt you. We need to go and get our equipment,” Harry and Hannah disappeared from the room leaving Logan and a suspicious Scott to stare at the empty room.  
  
  
When the two teenagers reappeared they were dressed in bullet proof vests, black combat fatigues and both were heavily armed. Logan was impressed; both were armed with military style pistols and combat knives. Scott however frowned at their equipment but held his tounge.   
  
  
“Right are we ready?” asked Scott. He glanced at his watch “We have an hour until the Blackbird arrives. So everyone get ready we should be appearing in the receiving area. Let’s do this cleanly Wolverine and I will have the lead.”  
  
  
Harry instructed the others to touch the portkey before he tapped it with his wand.  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
The Facility – Northern England  
  
  
Auror Dawlish led his team of twelve Auror’s and four executioners from the Department of control of magical creatures. Their mission was to dispose of any dangerous mutants. That equated to any mutant within the walls of the facility.   
The Undersecretary had been very clear. These mutants were dangerous and for the safety of everyone they were to be put down. John Dawlish didn’t have a problem with his orders and he had picked a team who would do their duty.  
  
  
The Ministry team portkeyed in to the reception area and began their preparations. First thing was to lock down the cells. Then they would dispose of each mutant and then transfigure the bodies in to matchsticks for ease of disposal. The team was authorised to use the unforgivables as they were only considered illegal when used against humans.  
  
  
Dawlish asked if there were any questions and the youngest member of the team from the Department of Control of Magical Creatures raised his hand.   
  
  
“Normally we don’t dispose of gravid females, is that the case here?”   
  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” demanded Dawlish.  
  
  
The senior team member from the department rolled his eyes and turned to his junior colleague “No Wilson that should not be a problem. On capture all the females were chemically neutered.”  
  
  
“Right then let’s get on with this,” ordered Dawlish. Four Auror’s unlocked the main door and stunned the occupants of the first cell.  
  
  
All four were dragged to the reception area. The disposal team raised their wands and cast the Avada Kedavra curse. The Auror’s then moved the bodies to the side for proper identification.  
  
  
They were on to the fourth group when one of the mutants woke up. The young looking mutant saw the bodies and began to scream and attempt to escape her captors. The other three were disposed of but the screaming girl was proving hard to re-stun. Dawlish cringed at her high pitched screaming and raised his wand to kill the thing when a gust of wind from behind distracted him. He turned to look when a large fist slammed in to his forehead almost causing him to somersault before he fell boneless to the floor.  
  
  
Wolverine slammed in to the cement floor with a grunt. A high pitched female scream ringing in his sensitive ears. He looked up to where a young woman was struggling with two red robed men. A third was trying to get a bead on her with his wand. He took in the pile of bodies and was moving before Cyclops could even speak. The man started to turn but Wolverine put paid to that by slamming his fist in to the wizards head.  
  
  
Cyclops gaped at the bodies as Wolverine burst in to motion taking out a guard. He could see Hannah and Harry raising their weapons and tried to take command.  
  
  
“Hold your fire!” he ordered even as the Auror’s reacted by raising their wands and firing off curses. The civil servants from the Department dived behind the crate. Scott ducked out of the way of a red flash of light.  
  
  
Hannah and Harry dropped to their knees and opened fire on the Auror’s. Three of them fell as their team mates hastily cast repelling shields. Wolverine slammed in to one Auror sending him headfirst in to a wall, then he engaged the next one.  
  
  
Scott cursed as he rolled to avoid another spell. He quickly touched his Visor using a blast of energy to blast back two of the red robed figures.   
  
  
The remaining Auror’s were now behind cover and began returning concentrated fire, Harry saw Logan go down and get up again only to be hit again by two stunning spells. Harry gestured and Hannah ran for cover by a stone pillar. She then turned and began throwing balls of fire at the Auror’s.   
  
  
Harry ran the other way and straight up the stairwell heading for the first floor, pulling off his armored vest and shirt as he ran. When he reached the top level he brought forth his wings. He drew his wand and looked over the balcony. He could see he was now behind the ministry people. Wolverine was unmoving and Hannah was still laying down fire as was Cyclops but the ministry men’s shields were holding. Harry was climbing over the railing when he saw Hannah blasted in to the wall by an explosive hex. With a snarl he spread his wings and glided to the floor. He landed behind the Auror who was raising his wand to point at Cyclops. Harry lashed out trying to knock off the Auror’s aim and was surprised to see streaks of blood. He looked in shock at his hand. His nails were now long and curled like talons.  
  
  
Scott watched as Harry leapt off the balcony and attacked the wizard that had been firing on him. He quickly ducked forward and charged another red robe as the man stared open mouthed at Harry. Using his energy blast he literally blew the man in to a wall rendering him unconscious. He turned and barely evaded a stunning spell to the head.   
  
  
Wolverine came to and growled as he shook off the disorientation. He rolled left and kicked out knocking a red robe off his feet. The man fell to the floor and Wolverine simply kicked him in the head as he stood. There were three red robes still fighting.   
  
  
Auror Gibbons was terrified. When he saw a man, with a strange red visor blast his comrade in to the wall he raised his wand and began to cast the Killing Curse. “Avada Ke..”   
  
  
The back of the Auror’s head exploded as Hannah put two rounds through his left eye. Harry turned to the last two who dropped their wands and raised their hands. Wolverine turned to look at Harry to ask if he was hurt but stopped when he saw the teenager. Harry was shirtless and his torso and arms were splattered with blood. The boy now had talons; bloody talons. He was advancing on the four ministry workers, all of whom were still hiding behind the bodies and crate.  
  
  
“Harry” growled Wolverine in warning even as he began to move to block Harry’s advance.  
  
  
“Murderer’s” hissed Harry as he advanced flexing his talons.  
  
  
“Don’t do this Harry,” warned Wolverine.  
  
  
Cyclops raised his hand to his visor preparing to stun the enraged mutant when he felt something cold touch his neck. “Don’t even think about it,” warned Hannah.  
  
  
“Why?” hissed Harry to the Ministry men as he tried to circle around Wolverine.  
  
  
“We had orders; the….the minister wanted the dangerous ones disposed of.”  
  
  
Wolverine looked at the young girl huddling terrified against the wall and then back at the ministry worker. The young man had followed Wolverine’s gaze. Then he looked away and refused to meet his eyes. Harry seemed to shudder as his appearance once more became more human. With a nod to Wolverine he walked off toward the door to the cells.  
  
  
As Harry walked off to presumably check the cells Wolverine gathered the wizards in to a group and moved them to the main staircase where he secured them to the railings with plastic ties.   
  
  
Hannah gathered the wizard’s wands and walked over to the huddled teenager. “Are you okay? Were you hurt or anything?”  
  
  
The younger girl swallowed a few times before speaking “W-w-what’s going on?”  
  
  
“Where here to get you out of here and away to someone safe, now I’ve got some potions for you to take,” said Hannah. The young girl couldn’t have been more than thirteen. She was dressed in what were essentially rags. She looked okay well until she noticed the dried blood on the girl’s thigh. Hannah tried to control her expression to hide the rage inside.  
  
  
“P-potions?” asked the girl.  
  
  
Hannah realized the young girl was a muggle “Uh sorry Medicine. But first of all my names Hannah, what’s your name?” asked Hannah as she handed the girl a healing potion.  
  
  
“Kristy” answered the girl as she drank the potion with a grimace at the foul taste.  
  
  
“Okay Kristy, I want to ask you a serious question now. I need to know if you need some special medicine. Has anybody touched you where they shouldn’t?” Hannah’s eyes went to the blood and then back to Kristy’s face.  
  
  
Kristy began to shake her head as tears welled up in her eyes. Hannah knew what that meant. Slowly she drew her wand and stunned the girl.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Cyclops.  
  
  
Hannah drew her pistol and ejected the empty magazine. She then reloaded it before replacing it in her thigh holster.  
  
  
Hannah then turned to face Cyclops “I stunned her because we don’t have time to deal with the problem right now. The mission is to get everyone out. THEN we can deal with it.”  
  
  
“I don’t think that…” began Cyclops.  
  
  
Hannah interrupted him in “She’s been raped, probably repeatedly and probably since the day the evil bastards sent her here. So yes I stunned her. Kristy need’s counseling and probably medical help,” with that Hannah turned and walked after Harry, in to the facility.  
  
  
Wolverine began to follow Hannah but paused as he reached Cyclops. “We need to get moving. Save the questions until we get everyone out. Be careful one-eye I don’t think many of the prisoners will be happy to see these boys.”  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson huddled together in the cell they had shared since their arrival a little over a month ago. Their first night was horrific but they had managed to survive. Indeed they began to develop a reputation for being dangerous if tried. The Lion and the Snake watched each others back and tried to protect the others they knew from their old life. But now it seemed like it was over. Auror’s had arrived and began stunning prisoners and dragging them from their cells. Then they had caught sight of the green flashes. Both girls knew what that meant.  
  
  
“Pansy, before they come for us, I wanted to say thank you,” Lavender hugged the girl whom she had once considered an evil bully.  
  
  
“Lav I’m not going without a fight. I’’ll try and disrupt them if I can you make a run for it,” Pansy had tears in her eyes as she hugged her cell mate.  
  
  
“No I’ll go with you, like we said, together till we get out of here, one way or another,” Lavender smiled sadly as she caressed Pansy’s face. She heard the main doors open and made her decision. Leaning in she kissed Pansy tenderly on the lips.  
  
  
“Well, well, well I’ve got to say I didn’t expect to see that when I got up this morning.”  
  
  
Lavender’s head whipped around, “Harry!”  
  
  
“Hi Lavender, come on I need your help getting everyone out,” said Harry as he walked in and pulled Lavender to her feet. “You too Pansy we are all getting out.”  
  
  
Pansy was shocked when she heard Potter’s voice but seeing the one time golden boy of Hogwarts with huge wings had rendered her speechless.  
  
  
Wolverine, Harry and Hannah began opening cells are directing people to the foyer. Soon Lavender and Pansy joined them.  
  
  
“Harry have you got a minute?” asked Lavender.  
  
  
“Umm okay but we need to keep moving in case more Auror’s turn up,” replied Harry.  
  
  
“Are we releasing everyone?”   
  
  
“I want to get everyone out,” replied Harry.  
  
  
“What about the…..the dark ones?” asked Lavender.  
  
  
“Who, I mean…” began Harry before Pansy interrupted.  
  
  
“She mean’s the rapists and murderers.”  
  
  
‘They can’t walk free Harry,” added Hannah.  
  
  
Harry frowned for a moment and then looked around. Wolverine was carrying a weak prisoner to the reception area. He nodded to Hannah who pulled out the Auror’s wands.   
  
  
“Make it quick” he said to Hannah and Pansy. He looked in to Lavender’s eyes “Do you want to do this Lavender?”  
  
  
Lavender took a wand from Hannah and they moved toward the other cells.  
  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
“Okay that’s everyone who’s coming,” called out Hannah as she reentered the reception foyer.  
  
  
Cyclops motioned everyone back as he adjusted his visor. Targeting the sealed doors he fired an energy burst. The doors exploded outward. Moving quickly Scott ran to a large cleared field and activated the encrypted navigation beacon.  
  
  
Slowly the surviving Thirty-three prisoners were moved to the lawn. By the time that was done the horizon was growing brighter as dawn approached. Anxious minutes passed until the whine of an engine could be heard.  
  
  
There were far too many to evacuate on the Blackbird so Harry and Hannah sent two groups of uninjured former prisoners away to Salem by goblin portkey.   
  
  
Pansy gestured to the jet “Where will it take us?”  
  
  
“Somewhere safe Pansy, if you truly want to help then you, we need to train,” said Harry.  
  
  
Pansy searched his face for a few moments, apparently looking for something before she nodded, “I’m in.”  
  
  
Lavender looked to Pansy before she too opted in “Me too.”  
  
  
Harry smiled at the two teenagers “Welcome to the Marauders.”   
  
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Hogwarts – Headmasters Suite  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was awoken by his Floo alarm. Muttering he made his way to his office where he could hear a voice calling his name.  
  
  
“Ahh Dumbledore” said the Minister “We’ve had an incident at the…ah facility and need you to convene the Wizenagemot, urgently.”  
  
  
“What sort of incident Minister?” asked Dumbledore with a sense of foreboding.  
  
  
“It appears that there has been some sort of mass breakout. It’s all a bit garbled and confused at the moment but it appears some mutants attacked the facility and freed the prisoners. Some Auror’s were killed.”  
  
  
“Very well Minister I’ll be their shortly,” replied Dumbledore.  
  
  
“Oh and Dumbledore, it appears you were right about the Potter…boy he was involved with the breakout. One of the surviving Auror’s apparently recognized him.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	8. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 8 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

“It appears that there has been some sort of mass breakout. It’s all a bit garbled and confused at the moment but it appears some mutants attacked the facility and freed the prisoners. Some Auror’s were killed.”

“Very well Minister I’ll be their shortly,” replied Dumbledore.

“Oh and Dumbledore, it appears you were right about the Potter…boy he was involved with the breakout. One of the surviving Auror’s apparently recognized him.”

 

Chapter 8

Xavier Institute – Medical Wing

 

“Jean could I borrow you for a moment?” asked Ororo.

 

Jean made a quick notation on her patients chart and moved over to the sleeping patient watched over by Ororo. “What is it?” asked Jean quietly.

 

Ororo answered her friend in a quiet voice “Kristy here was sedated on the flight. A note from Miss Abbot suggested she may have been sexually assaulted. Do you think you could check her over whiles she is asleep.”

 

Ten minutes later Jean opened the curtain and waved Ororo in, “That’s another one. So far of the seven girls, five have been sexually assaulted.” Jean shuddered as she contemplated the poor girl, who couldn’t be more that thirteen going through what she had.

 

“Then they’ll all need counselling?” asked Ororo.

 

“Probably, I can’t believe this, even as prisoners they should have been segregated and protected” said an angry and upset Jean.

 

Hannah snorted from the doorway “That’s not how the ministry works Doctor Grey. They consider all of us dangerous creatures and offer us the same consideration you might give a rabid animal. Why segregate animals?”

Ororo was a bit wide eyed, “Do we know who did it?” she asked.

 

Hannah smiled a cold smile that failed to reach her eyes “Oh we knew who did it and they’ve paid.”

 

Jean was almost tempted to try and scan the teenager. Instead she simply asked “What happened?”

 

“I gave their victims a weapon and they took appropriate actions. Needless to say Doctor they won’t need your services,” stated Hannah as she gently stroked Kristy’s hair.

 

Jean didn’t know what to say to that statement so she went back to her patients. She would however bring it up with the professor.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Professor Xavier’s Office

 

“Would you tell me what happened?” asked Professor Xavier. He was aware of the outcome of the mission but wanted his teams opinion on the mission

 

“They were pretty cool under fire. I’d say they did as well as we did. Whoever did their weapons training did a good job. No panic, adjusted their tactics,” Logan shrugged “They’re pretty good Prof.”

 

“And what about the dead guards Logan? Was that a job well done too?” Scott spat out. “They’re violent Logan, violent and motivated by revenge.”

 

“Scott” cautioned Professor Xavier.

 

“What’s your problem bub? You’ve been riding their case since they got here,” Logan started to stand but stopped when Professor Xavier slapped his hand on the table.

 

Jean Grey looked to Scott for a moment before turning to the Professor. “Professor, Hannah implied that she had armed some of the prisoners who were victims of the…..ah assaults and implied that they’re assailants had been dealt with. I don’t know if that means anything, and I’m loath to try and read her. You did mention that they are both often aware of intrusions.”

 

Scott pounced on the opening “That’s exactly what I mean Professor. The girl shot to kill, and Potter was covered in blood by the end of the incident.”

 

“If I remember correctly she took out I guy who was about to punch ya ticket,” Logan felt like growling at Scott. He was like a dog with a bone about the two of them.

 

There was a knock at the door. “Enter” called Professor Xavier.

 

 

“Sorry we’re late Professor I was getting Pansy and Lavender settled,” said Harry as he held out a chair for Hannah. Once they were seated Harry turned to Jean.

 

“Dr Grey I would like to thank you for the medical care you have provided for those we liberated,” Harry said earnestly “I can rest a bit easier knowing that they are getting helped.”

 

Jean nodded her acknowledgement and asked her own question,”What happened to the uninjured prisoners?”

 

“We portkeyed them to Salem, our friend Hermione has arranged for them to get help. They’ll be safe there,” answered Hannah.

 

“We were just discussing the mission. I would like to hear your thoughts on how it went,” asked Professor Xavier.

 

“We got our people out, no-one on the team got hurt, it’s a win,” replied Hannah.

 

“I would have liked to have gotten everyone out but the bastards had already begun executing the prisoners,” added Harry.

 

“Innocent people died,” protested Scott.

 

“How could we have saved them? They were dead when we got there. We couldn’t have known the bloody Ministry would be doing their work in the dead of night,” countered Harry.

“I’m talking about the guards or whatever they were that you two killed,” retorted Scott in a loud voice.

 

“Like they were innocent, just what the..” Hannah quietened at Harry’s touch on her arm.

 

“In military actions the enemy, indeed innocents are often killed or injured,” said Harry to Scott but his eyes were on Professor Xavier.

 

“You didn’t ask for their surrender you just murdered them,” was Scott’s heated reply.

 

Hannah started to rise but paused as Harry again touched her arm. “I’m not sure what your problem Mister Summers.” Harry’s voice was cold and his eyes narrowed. “Hannah saved you from almost certain injury and most probably death. Yet you seem determined to pick a fight with us.”

 

“Harry, Hannah please calm down,” said Professor Xavier “you need to understand that to us unnecessary loss of life is an anathema. I hope that with further training you can come to see that other options exist.”

 

It was at that moment that Harry realised that he had made a mistake. When he had first come here he had been convinced that it was an opportunity for them both to receive training in using their mutant abilities. Now he realised that training would never happen. The X-Men as a group would never train him to fight his war. He would miss Logan and a few of the students but this was not the place he needed to be.

 

Harry stood and looked at Professor Xavier. He could see that the older man was sincere but that wasn’t enough.

 

“We are done here, thank you for your hospitality, Hannah?”

 

“I’m with you Harry,” was all Hannah said.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Xavier Institute Harry’s Room

“What happened?” asked Lavender as Hannah and Harry walked in.

 

Harry explained what happened in the meeting to Lavender and Pansy. When Harry finished speaking Hannah muttered “They’re cowards.”

 

“No” corrected Harry “They’re pacifists.”

 

“So what now?” asked Pansy.

 

“You could stay here and study,” replied Harry.

 

“We said we are with you Harry, all the way” replied Lavender.

 

“So then we get ourselves to our house in London and start planning. I think our first step is getting access to money. With cash when can hire tutors and get ourselves tooled up,” Harry was surprised to see a broad smile on Pansy’s face. “What?”

 

“Our house?” asked Pansy.

 

“We’re a team Pansy; all of us. That makes us family,” replied Harry with a smile.

 

“Harry I have to ask, you haven’t said anything………but do you mind me and Pansy well, rooming together?” asked Lavender.

 

“Does she make you happy Lav?” asked Hannah with a smile.

 

Lavender nodded and Pansy smiled.

 

Hannah smiled at the blonde girl “Then who gives a shit? As long as you don’t mind me riding Harry bareback then it’s all good.” She glanced sideways at Harry “Actually could I ask you a few questions about how you actually…..”

 

“Hannah” protested a red faced Harry.

 

Pansy was trying to hold in her laughter.

“Back on TOPIC” said Harry loudly. “We also need a place to train. The house in East London is too small for much. And lastly we need to get to Salem to speak with Hermione and Susan.”

 

The four rushed around packing the few things they owned before returning to Harry’s room. Once they were ready he activated his ‘home’ portkey.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Order of the Phoenix – 12 Grimmauld Place

 

“…and so the detained mutants were released and have disappeared. Regrettably several Auror were killed in the fighting. Which in turn has motivated the ministry to issue arrest warrants for Harry and his friends,” Dumbledore sighed as he got through his brief. He knew this would open a Pandora’s Box. He was right.

 

The shouted overlapping questions went on for a few moments before Dumbledore called for silence. There were a number of things he knew he must at least appear to answer or explain if he didn’t want the Order to haemorrhage members. Curse Potter and his defiance. There was no doubt this would be unpleasant, he would need all his manipulative skill to spin this in to something less than a disaster.

 

“My friends I must admit that I have been less than completely candid with you. When Harry was captured by Voldemort he wasn’t just held by Voldemort, he was also quite brutally tortured.” Here there was a sob from Molly Weasley and a gasp from Ginny.

 

“When he miraculously escaped he was disturbed and unable to distinguish between friend and foe. Regrettably and despite our best efforts he was found first by the ministry.” Here he let out a theatrical sigh. “You are all aware of the Minister’s stand on those he is calling mutants. What is less well known is that he has declared them to be dark creatures. It appears that Harry may well be carrying a minor mutation and as a result he was imprisoned in a ministry facility. I fought incredibly hard to get Harry released in to my custody but alas the ministry chose otherwise,” muttering and whispered were heard as those present commented on the Ministry.

 

“Harry was sentenced to six months,” said Albus simply.

 

“You told us he was in training!” yelled one Order member to sounds of agreement.

“Yes, yes and I admit that in my zeal to protect Mister Potter I made mistakes. Mistakes that now place us in a difficult position. Harry has chosen to associate himself with a number of known mutants who on the whole are a largely unsavoury group. There are even several of his known associates who embrace the darker elements of our society,” those present looked worried and pensive, good thought Albus I might pull this off yet.

 

“So we now know Harry is running with these mutants who were responsible for the raid on the ministry facility. The raid that cost several Auror’s their lives. Now we don’t know how involved Harry was BUT he was there,” concluded Albus.

 

Arthur Weasley recognised his cue “Albus what now? I mean Harry is wanted by the ministry. What do we do now?”

 

“Well Arthur I think we need to get Harry in to our custody. The poor boy is obviously still not in a right frame of mind.”

 

Professor McGonagall approached Dumbledore, a concerned look on her face. “I think we also need to speak to Ms Granger, even if she hasn’t embraced the darker aspects of magic she may well be under some form of compulsion.”

 

“A good idea Minerva, Mister Weasley has been distraught over her absence. Perhaps I might spread the word to see if we can locate her,” offered Albus with a false smile.

 

The meeting went on for another hour. There were a lot of unhappy people but he’d survived it. Now he just needed Potter.

 

Ginny Weasley was not a stupid girl and as the youngest sibling of seven she had a highly developed ‘troll shit detector’ and right now it was going off. The Headmaster had not really answered any questions at all. What he had done was tell everyone they needed Harry, but not why.

 

She watched as the order members held quite discussions as Dumbledore circled the room speaking to his people. No, something was off here but what? When you added it all together it was worrying. There was Ron’s trip to hospital and the twin’s mysterious disappearance. Then Hermione disappeared and the headmaster half-hinted that she had gone dark. Like that would ever happen. Ron hadn’t even mentioned Hermione for weeks now. ‘So’ she thought ‘what’s going on?’

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter House

 

Harry slowly extracted himself from Hannah’s arms and padded to the bathroom. After relieving himself he headed toward the kitchen to make a start on breakfast. They had been planning and resting for nearly a week and Harry was starting to feel the need to do something. Even if something was cooking up a big breakfast. He opened the cool box only to find it nearly empty. Damn they were running low on supplies, again. With a tap of his wand Harry turned on the stove and set the heavy iron kettle on to boil. They needed a better way to get food and other supplies. Going out was risky but they had been doing it to get food and other supplies.

 

“Up early again?” asked Pansy as she entered the kitchen. “I was going to start breakfast up but you’ve beaten me to it once more Potter. You’re like a bloody house elf,” said Pansy with a smirk.

 

“A House Elf? You’re bloody brilliant Pansy!” exclaimed Harry to a puzzled Pansy.

 

“Dobby” called Harry.

 

A small figure appeared with a faint popping noise. “The greats and powerful Harry Potter calls Dobby?”

 

Harry knelt to be closer to Dobby’s height. “It’s good to see you Dobby.”

 

“Youse must tells Headmaster wheres you are Harry Potter, he is searching fors you,” Dobby looked as earnest as Harry remembered him from his second year.

 

Worried that the house elf would disappear Harry quickly called out, “Wait Dobby, please first I would like to tell you a few things that have happened.”

 

A little over an hour later Dobby sat weeping on the floor with Harry’s arm around the elf’s shoulder. Twice Harry had to stop the elf from punishing himself. By then Pansy knelt beside them as Hannah and Lavender watched from the door.

 

“Dobby” began Harry “you are welcome to stay here if you want to. I’d like to hire you to work for us.”

 

“Dobby work for the Harry Potter?” asked Dobby, his huge tennis ball eyes staring at Harry.

 

“If you want to Dobby,” answered Harry with a smile.

 

“Thanks you Master, Harry Potter is great and kind wizard.”

 

“Dobby first of all no ‘Master’ please just Harry. Secondly you are not to punish yourself, ever. If you ever do anything worthy of punishment we’ll decide together what is appropriate, Okay?”

 

Dobby, overcome by emotion simply nodded.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Then next week proved just how valuable Dobby was to the household. He had taken over cleaning, cooking and shopping as well as a multitude of other domestic duties. It was on the last day of Dobby’s first week in the house when he arrived home from grocery shopping with a mysterious letter. It had been in Harry’s Vault, which Dobby had been accessing for shopping money.

 

After determining that it wasn’t harmful the five of them sat down to open it.

 

“Well who’s it from Harry?” enquired Lavender.

 

Harry looked at the signatures, “Fred and George Weasley.”

 

Dear Harry,

 

Not sure if this will reach you but here goes.

 

You need to be careful. From what little we have find out there are rather a lot of a certain bird club who are not your friends. Be careful of any bird club members and any Weasley’s. We are not sure who’s siding with Dumbledore. But we do know that you must NOT TRUST RONALD. He’s done shameful things and he’s the reason we’ve basically disowned the family. We are terrified mum and dad knew what he was up to. I’m not sure how much it’s safe to say in writing, but suffice to say he forced himself on to an unwilling girl, followed by a Snape supplied memory charm.

 

I won’t say where we are hiding out in case this goes astray but you can contact us through a certain spider handler of our acquaintance.

 

George and Fred

 

Harry sat head bowed as he felt another of the links to his past break. A small part of him wanted to deny the twins accusation but why would they lie. Of all the crimes Ron could be accused of this was the one neither Harry nor his partner would forgive.

 

“Who’s the ‘spider handler’?” asked Hannah.

 

“Lee Jordan, he had a pet tarantula,” replied Harry not looking up from the floor.

 

Pansy finished reading the letter and passed it to Lavender. “So what do we do? Contact them or just let it go.”

 

“I think” began Harry “that they could be useful. Their smart and inventive and if nothing else we need to see what they want. I owe them that for the warning about the order, even if it was too late to help.”

 

“So where and when is the next question,” said Hannah.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

George Weasley slowly walked toward the muggle café. He had his wand in hand and slipped up his sleave as he watched the crowd. He glanced around, seeing nothing untoward he gesture to Fred and they both entered the café and went straight to the men’s room. Fred reached up to the window sill and found the silver sickle he’d been told to look for. When they both had a finger on the coin George tapped it with his wand.

 

The portkey apparated and the twins found themselves facing a wall in a clean, empty windowless room.

 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the infamous Weasley twins,” said a familiar voice.

 

Both turned to see Harry flanked by three teenage girls. All four were dressed in black muggle military gear and all of them were armed. The twins were somewhat taken aback until Harry smiled and laughed. “The look on your face was priceless.”

 

As Dobby served up a light brunch Harry sat listening to the twin’s story while growing more and more enraged. When they finished he stood abruptly and stalked out of the dining room. Fred started to stand when Hannah turned to him “Leave him be, he’s jut really pissed off right now.”

 

Harry stood looking out the window. Outside in East London life went on, normal everyday life. Harry flexed his shoulders making his wings shift to a more comfortable position. In his anger he had transformed.

 

How could he? Ron was OUR friend. At least Hermione was spared the horror of remembering. She was safe, Harry reasoned. Safe in America; completing her schooling in Salem. Ron however was now on Harry’s list and he’d be made to pay for his crimes. He stared out the window for a few more moments as he sought to calm himself. Slowly he reversed the transformation.

 

Meanwhile the twins and the three girls were discussing options. Hannah was all for the twins getting out of the country. “Listen you two Dumbledore is not going to hesitate to deal with you if he thinks your against him. Look what he did to Hermione.”

 

Pansy had been quite throughout most of the discussion as she didn’t really know the twins (except by reputation). As Hannah spoke she had been thinking about the situation from Hermione’s point of view. “Guys I think we need to tell Hermione and her parents.”

 

“Why?” asked Hannah.

 

“She’s been violated by Weasley both sexually and mentally. It will eventually come out, memory charms have faded before. Just think of her reaction if she finds out and then works out we knew about it. I know that I’d want to know no matter how horrible it was,” explained Pansy.

 

Lavender nodded “And she was underage when it occurred. Her parents have a right to know as well.”

 

Harry had quietly re-entered the room but didn’t announce himself as he had listened to the group’s discussion. “I think Pansy and Lav are right, Hermione would want to know. As for getting the twins to safety, I think that we need to make plans to get ALL of friends to safety.”

 

“So a trip to Salem?” asked Hannah.

 

“I think we’ll send Dobby to Gringott’s for some more portkeys then it’s off to Salem to see Hermione and to drop off the twins,” replied Harry.

 

“Where is Dobby?” enquired Hannah.

 

“He’s working on a special project for me,” replied Harry with a smile.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Granger House – Salem, Massachusetts

 

Mrs Emma Granger DDS turned the letter over examining it. There was no stamp, just Hermione’s full name and their address. Knowing that the letter could be dangerous she placed it back on the mantle and called for her daughter.

 

“Hermione a letter,” she listened to her daughter come down the stairs and pointed to the mantle. “It’d up on the mantle.”

 

Hermione frowned and ran her wand over the letter on the mantle. Okay so there was no spell on the letter. Carefully she opened the letter and read the brief message. When she looked up she smiled at her mother. “Harry and Hannah are coming to Salem to visit. They want to organise for us to get together. Oh and it seems that he’s got some more people coming as well. The Weasley twins, Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy…..hmmm, I wonder how that happened?”

 

“Is there something wrong with this Pansy girl?”

 

“Well no, not really. It’s just that we ran in different circles at Hogwart’s. She used to hang out with the pure bloods.”

 

“Eat in or a restaurant?” asked Mrs Granger.

 

“Eat in I’d say. The conversation may well be a bit much for a restaurant,” answered Hermione.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Unknown – Northern England

 

Severus Snape staggered and only stopped himself from falling by grabbing on to a low hanging branch. He had known the gig was up but Dumbledore insisted he go back to the Dark Lord. He’d just walked in when he was struck by a stunner. Two days of torture had followed. Then he’d managed to escape by killing a guard with the one spell he could do wandlessly, a modified cutting curse. He’d taken out the guard but also his wand. With a silent curse he had headed for the door and what he hoped was freedom.

 

To be honest with himself he knew the chances of surviving were somewhere between slim and non-existent. His wounds were severe and he damn well knew he was leaving a blood trail any fool could follow. With a wand he might have healed himself enough to survive, without it things were less than hopeless.

 

Cursing Dumbledore Severus staggered a few more steps before stumbling and falling to his knees. The rocky ground, he thought was remarkably comfortable. As he slipped in to unconsciousness the last thing he heard were voices.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Place

 

Harry watched as Lavender extended her hand toward Pansy. Lavender made a pushing gesture and a ball of white light flew from it directly at Pansy. Pansy’s shield held but she was still pushed back several steps.

 

“Good Lavender, that was a lot stronger,” encouraged Harry.

 

“That was a lot quicker too. I think you’re starting to get better control Lav,” said Pansy with a smile.

 

“Okay Pansy your turn,” ordered Harry.

 

Pansy concentrated, staring in to Lavenders eyes and soon the blonds’ eyes started to lose focus. Her hands lowered to her sides and she started walking toward Pansy. Harry shook his head impressed. Pansy could emit an almost Veela-like allure. But very selectively, she could target a room of people or an individual. The trouble was that when she did it with Lavender the other girl started to…well become aroused. Sort of like right now. “Pansy, turn it off, look at her.”

 

Lavender was loosening her blouse and had begun undoing her buttons. Suddenly Lavender blinked and looked down at her open blouse. “Shit not again,” a strange look crossed her face and the girl rushed from the room. A few minutes later she returned red faced and dragged a smirking Pansy from the room.

 

Hannah was laughing quietly in the corner; Harry’s face had been priceless. The two of them didn’t see the others until dinner. That evening, after Dobby served dinner Harry stood and gestured to the four large boxes the House Elf had moved in to the room.

 

“I promised you ladies presents. Well Dobby has been working and shopping away like mad to get these done,” Harry gestured to the boxes.

 

Pansy was the first to get her box open. “Is there something you’re trying to tell us Harry?”

 

“Its dragon hide, I had Dobby order custom made armour for all four of us. There’s boots and everything,” Harry watched as the girls pulled out there dragon hide jackets, trousers and boots.

 

The form fitting leather jackets, trousers and boots were a big hit with the three girls. All of whom insisted on modelling the tight outfits. Harry spent the next twenty minutes trying desperately to focus on the girl’s eyes. It was embarrassing but fun.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

The four teenagers walked out of the Salem branch of Gringott’s. They had arrived using Goblin made international portkeys. It was an expensive way to travel but it was one of the few ways to travel that were outside the control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry had purchased a number of them to allow them both easy international travel and as an emergency escape option. Not that they were particularly worried. The US was a safe haven as they didn’t have any faith in the pure-blood elitist government. Still they had decided to be cautious.

 

Salem’s magical quarter was a mix of modern and old world. It was also had a very mixed crowd. Tolerance was the rule in America’s foremost magical town.

 

The foursome couldn’t believe the variety of people and magical creatures walking the streets. The first time a North American Ogre walked past Harry had half drawn his wand. When he realised it was eating an ice-cream he began to relax. At one stage Lavender stopped with a look of delight on her face and spent five minutes talking to a four inch high True Pixie that was selling small bags of pollen. By the time the four reached the Granger house it was nearly dark.

 

In the chaos of magical Salem Town they didn’t spot the hooded figure watching them from the shadows.

 

Harry’s knock was answered by Hermione’s father. “We were beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost.”

 

“Sorry we got a bit distracted by the crowds,” replied Harry with a smile.

 

“Pretty amazing place isn’t it, well come on in. Hermione is in the kitchen with her mother.”

 

The roast Mrs Granger and Hermione had prepared was excellent. The Granger’s were well and truly settling in to Salem. Their Dental practice was up and running and Hermione had settled into classes. Indeed aside from their worries about Harry and what was happening in the UK the Granger’s were very happy.

 

Harry and Hannah did their best to explain their falling out with Professor Xavier and their new plans without going in to any compromising detail. Harry explained how they were now looking for training facilities outside of the UK. Mrs Granger suggested Canada or Australia which was interesting as according to Gringott’s the Potters had holdings in Canada.

 

As her parents talked to their guests, Hermione spent the meal watching her friend. Harry was troubled about something; she knew that expression all to well. What worried her was the fact that the other three also looked a bit strained at times. It was clear something was worrying all of them.

 

Harry sighed as he watched the Granger’s settle on the lounge. He felt Hannah’s hand on his back offering silent support. He was not looking forward to this. He was just about to start when Hermione asked him a question.

 

“Harry there is something the matter? You’ve looked uncomfortable for most of dinner.”

 

“Hermione there is no easy way to say this. I received a letter from Fred and George….”

 

As Harry explained Hermione grew pale and began to cry. Mrs Granger pulled her in to a hug rubbing her back and holding her tight. Mr Granger however grew more and more furious. This was his little girl the bastards had let this happen to, his girl. He wanted blood. He looked up and saw Harry looking at him. The boys eyes were cold and his face expressionless as he slowly nodded to him. That nod told him a lot. There would be justice.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Hermione Granger felt soiled and angry. One of her best friends had used her then wiped her memory of the event. She had been doubly violated. How could this have happened? It was beyond the pale. With no small amount of shock she realised that Harry and Hannah were right; any society that thought these things were acceptable was broken. She was safe here but when the time came she would raise her wand for the cause.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Amelia Bones had been surprised to be invited to breakfast by her niece. Not that it was uncommon for them to share breakfast. It was just odd to be invited to a café to do so. She found her niece sitting with the adult Granger’s. Amelia smiled as she walked up to greet them, her smile faded as she took in their expressions.

 

Amelia had over twenty years in law enforcement. In that time she had investigated murders, robberies and assaults but by far the vilest crimes in her mental list fell in to the sexual category. What had happened to the Granger’s daughter was a clear cut case of rape and illegal use of the Obliviate charm. That it was done with the knowledge if not consent of a Hogwart’s teacher was appalling. Personally it reinforced the rightness of her decision to leave. Even if she had still been with the DMLE this case would have been tricky to prove and all too easy for Weasley, Snape and Dumbledore to wriggle out of.

 

“I’m not sure what I can say to you. Legally it’s a clear cut case of rape and illegal use of the Obliviate charm. However would we be able to make it stick? Even if Fudge was gone and we were still in the UK it would be dicey. The system protects the pure bloods and Weasley a pure blood. If you add the fact that Dumbledore is politically powerful…well let’s say I’d be shocked if it got to court. That’s part of the reason I left with Susan.”

 

“So” said Ted in a strained voice “He, no they get away with it? That’s it?”

 

“I’m sorry but…..” began Amelia.

 

“Amelia we don’t blame you but I tell you now that I’ll support Harry if he get’s his revolution off the ground. Hell I’ll buy him a gun,” he threw his napkin on the table and stood to leave. He stopped when his wife laid her hand on his arm.

 

“Amelia” Emma Granger’s voice was soft but there was a hardness around the eyes,” surely you can see why my husband is so upset. I don’t like thinking like this but why hasn’t someone done something about this? There must be plenty of magical folk at home who hate this as much as we all do. Why is Harry the only one apparently fighting?”

 

“I wish he didn’t have to I…..” Amelia paused as something caught her trained eye. A hooded man across the street, she couldn’t see the face but she knew that cane anywhere, Malfoy. “Emma, Ted, don’t turn around or anything. Do you have an emergency port key?”

 

“Yes in my purse it takes us home, we’ve also got one of Hermione’s coins, the ones that work like a phone,” replied Emma.

 

“Good get them out; we’ve got a death eater standing across the street. A rather nasty one,” Amelia slowly drew her wand.

 

“Are we going to be attacked?” asked Ted.

 

Amelia didn’t bother to answer as she was too busy watching as Malfoy was approached by a young man in the robes of an American Auror. A brief conversation occurred then Malfoy handed him a package. The man nodded and walked off. Amelia was puzzling out what had happened when she realised that Emma was talking to someone.

 

“….yes I think Amelia is worried, she said it was a death eater. Okay honey we’ll tell her, hold on” Emma leaned forward to speak to Amelia. “Hermione said Harry and the others will be there when we portkey in.”

 

Amelia turned to look at Emma “I think we are okay but we need to get out of here before…”

 

“Hello Director, imagine meeting you here and look, it’s the Mudblood’s family. A regular Hogwart’s parents club, ahh Director please put your wand on the table; slowly we don’t want me to have an accident do we?” Malfoy hadn’t drawn his wand but the two more death eaters, Avery and Nott had joined him and they had drawn their wands.

 

‘Damn’ thought Amelia as slowly placed her wand on the table. How had she missed the other two?

 

“Excellent now why don’t we all go for a walk, I am sure that my Lord would like a word.” He gestured with his cane toward the street as he leaned forward to pocket Amelia’s wand.

 

Emma slowly palmed her portkey. She knew she had to think quickly. She took a step then grabbed her husbands and Amelia’s arms, snapped the disk and disappeared. Unfortunately Malfoy had seen her move and instinctively grabbed at Amelia’s arm.

 

As Malfoy and their prisoners disappeared Avery and Nott Senior stood blinking, unsure of what to do next. A hundred feet away Bill Weasley grimaced as tightened the grip on his wand. He’d been shadowing Malfoy under Dumbledore’s orders when he saw the Blond Death Eater capture former DMLE head Amelia Bones and the Granger’s. Thinking quickly he decided to help. He once more pulled his hood up and then made his

 

Malfoy pushed Bones away from him as he pulled his wand from his cane. He didn’t know where the portkey had deposited him but he wasn’t going to take any risks. First he’d kill the mudblood’s then he’d question the blood traitor.

 

“Drop the cane Malfoy” said a cold voice behind him.

 

Malfoy spun to be confronted by four armed teenagers, one of whom was Potter. Bones and the Mudblood’s were standing behind the four.

 

“Potter” hissed Malfoy, automatically his wand started to rise. There was a loud noise and his world exploded in pain.

 

Hannah acted as soon as Malfoy’s hand moved. And put a single round through his right knee. She continued to cover the writhing man as Harry kicked the man’s wand away then stunned him. Amelia rushed forward and reclaimed her wand before checking him for portkeys. After finding two and removing them she began to cast a healing spell.

 

“Why are you healing him?” asked Harry. Amelia’s spell faltered at the coldness in his voice.

 

“I was just going to stop him bleeding to death before the Auror’s get here” replied Amelia.

 

“Why would we give him to the Auror’s? So he can buy his way free” Harry’s voice was cold and the way he said it sent a chill down Amelia’s spine.

 

The three girls were moving to flank Harry. Amelia was very aware that Harry and his companions were armed. From where she knelt next to Malfoy she tried to read Harry’s expression. Was he serious?

 

Emma Granger could feel the tension in the room “Harry, don’t do something you’ll regret.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	9. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 9 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

“Why would we give him to the Auror’s? So he can buy his way free” Harry’s voice was cold and the way he said it sent a chill down Amelia’s spine.

The three girls were moving to flank Harry. Amelia was very aware that Harry and his companions were armed. From where she knelt next to Malfoy she tried to read Harry’s expression. Was he serious?

Emma Granger could feel the tension in the room “Harry, don’t do something you’ll regret.”

 

Chapter 9

 

Granger’s House – Salem

 

“Is everyone okay” said Hermione as she walked in to the living room to find Harry, Hannah, Pansy and Lavender facing off against the adults in the room. She paused and turned to look at her friend “Harry, what’s going on?”

 

“We were just discussing what’s going to happen to the Death Eater” said Harry as he continued to glare at the adults.

 

“What’s going to happen, what do….oh Harry you can’t” said Hermione with a horrified look on her face.

 

“Can’t what Hermione? Can’t take a stand against the evil he represents? Let us be clear here, Malfoy is a killer, a rapist and he bankroll’s Voldemort. If you hand him over to the Auror’s he will be back on the street in weeks if not days. They probably won’t even question him. Tell me I’m wrong Hermione.” Harry was angry and it showed.

 

As Amelia stood up she frowned. What Harry was saying was all to true, but to simply kill him, that made them as bad what they were fighting, didn’t it. “Harry you can’t just kill him, it’s not right.”

 

“We are fighting a war Madam Bones and until you all realise that we are doomed to lose it” said Harry.

 

Hermione frowned at his reply “You’ve grown hard Harry.”

 

Harry turned to his oldest friend “Hard? I suppose so. Torture, prison, being betrayed by your friends has that effect on you. But you know what it’s a good thing because now I see what has to be done. Hannah, Pansy, Lavender and I have been through hell at the hands of the wizarding world. Voldemort, the Ministry, pure-blood supremacy they’re all symptoms of a disease.”

 

Of all those in the room Ted Granger was the only one who nodded. He got it, sad as it was he understood. Harry was going to fight; he and his girls were going to take the fight to the wizarding world.

 

Amelia was beginning to understand but that didn’t make it any better. “What do you think you will be able to achieve Harry? There are four of you. You can’t fight the ministry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by yourselves.”

 

“You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t know we can’t win, that we’re likely to die seeking a bit of fucking justice for our ruined lives?” Harry turned back to Hermione. “Hermione you have been touched by the darkness you have seen what’s happening. I know you know this quote, ‘all it takes is for good men to do nothing.’ Well I refuse, we refuse to do nothing. We’re going to try to make a difference.”

 

Hannah turned to Amelia “If we let him go how many lives will he take? With a single act, a squeeze of a trigger and the world is a slightly better place,” she paused as she fingered her F-model Berretta “Harry’s right, we know the odds. What I don’t get is why you all think fighting these bastards is going to be some bloodless coup. You need to grow up.”

 

Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her in to a tight hug. One of the few times he’d ever initiated personal contact with her. Bending down he spoke softly in to her ear, “You were one of my first and in many ways my best friend. I love you like a sister and you’ll always be able to call on me for help. For now take the time to heal and study. Oh and try and meet a nice wizard. Remember to keep your portkey and use it if you need to.” With a final squeeze he let her go and turned to the Granger’s.

 

“You may not like or agree with what I’m doing but I’m not asking for your approval or permission. If you ever need our help Hermione knows how to get in contact with us. Be careful and take care of each other.” Harry smiled at the adults “I’ve got a feeling that the Storm’s coming.” He turned and nodded to Hannah who knelt down and grabbed Malfoy and disappeared along with Pansy and Lavender.

 

Harry stood alone for a moment before he raised his hand in farewell and disappeared.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

“Enervate”

 

Malfoy awoke to burning pain. As he opened his eyes he looked straight in to the face of Harry Potter.

 

“Hello Lord Malfoy, welcome back” said Harry with a cold smile. He punctuated his welcome with a kick to Malfoy’s wounded leg. This elicited a yelp of pain.

 

“You know things Malfoy, things I particularly need to know. So I’ve taken this opportunity to get to know you. I mean our last get together was rather one sided so I felt it was time for a bit of turn-about,” he punctuated his sentence with a back handed blow to the face.

 

Malfoy spat out a mouthful of blood before he spoke, “I’ll tell you nothing you freak…..arghhh” Harry grabbed Malfoy around the throat and squeezed cutting off the Death Eaters air supply.

 

“Harry, don’t crush his bloody throat or he’ll never talk,” reprimanded Hannah.

 

Harry smiled at Hannah “You know what Malfoy I want to kill you but Hannah has convinced me to make you talk first. So I’m in a bit of a quandary. Do I torture you or just give you this Veritaserum?”

 

“Veritaserum is illegal to use freak, I’ll see you in Azkaban,” threatened Malfoy.

 

Hannah responded by kicking Malfoy as hard as she could in his crotch. She watched with a smile as he tried to double over only to be stopped by the chains.

 

“Ouch bet that hurt” said Harry as he grabbed Malfoy by the hair and poured the whole bottle of Veritaserum down the man’s throat before pushing his mouth closed.. With his other hand he held pinched Malfoy’s nose forcing him to swallow.

 

Hannah and Harry watched the man struggle for several moments before they pulled out their list of questions. Hannah turned to Harry “According to the Goblin’s instructions he should be under for at least ten minutes although it’s more likely going to be longer since we poured the whole bottle down his throat.”

 

Hannah prepared their dictation quill and a large scroll of parchment. When she was ready she nodded to Harry.

 

“Can you hear us Malfoy?”

 

“Yes”

 

“We have a few questions for you, where is Voldemort currently based?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“How then do you meet with him?”

 

“When we are summoned we travel by portkey or our Lord gives us sets of apparition co-ordinates to use.”

 

“What was your mission in Salem?”

 

“I was bribing an Auror to get the location of British Wizards who fled here.”

 

“What was his name?”

“Scott Innis”

 

“What was your portkey?”

 

“A black button.”

 

“How many Death Eaters are there?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“How many do you know about?”

 

“Seventy-six,” Harry nodded to Hannah who took over the questions.

 

“Name them” Malfoy gave a list of Seventy-six names.

 

“Has your son taken the dark mark?”

 

“No”

 

“Who is Voldemort’s next target?”

 

“Rufus Scrimgeour”

 

“How does he plan to target Rufus Scrimgeour?”

 

“I…..I ….I don’t know……he…..won’t” Malfoy was obviously starting to fight the Veritaserum.

 

Harry stunned Malfoy and turned to Hannah, “So what now?”

 

“Send him back to Voldemort in pieces” suggested Hannah.

 

“No I’ve a better idea,” said Harry with a smile.

 

Malfoy came back to consciousness lying naked on the floor. His knee was agonizingly painful but nothing compared to the burning sensation in his crotch. Before he could look down there was a tug behind his navel as a portkey activated.

 

When he reappeared it was in the portkey arrival area of his master’s latest headquarters. He closed his eyes in relief.

 

“Well look who it is, the master’s right hand man,” there was a rustle of paper “and he is going to want to see you.”

 

Malfoy was dropped to the floor. By now he was almost delirious with pain. Something was wrong here but his thoughts were so pain wracked that he couldn’t put it together. Then a familiar voice intruded on his pain.

 

“What is the meaning of this Rowle?” asked Voldemort.

 

Thorfinn Rowle bowed deeply “My Lord he just appeared at the portkey arrival point. As he is with this letter stuck to him.” There was a rustle of paper and a hissing intake of breath.

 

Lord Voldemort hissed in anger as he read the Potter boy’s note. So Lucius had been caught and questioned. And he had apparently told them everything he knew. His eyes flicked to the groaning man taking in his battered condition. It also appeared that the Potter boy has grown some fangs. Malfoy’s knee was a shattered bloody mess. His throat was bruised and cut but most telling of the injuries was the rather brutal removal of Malfoy’s genitals. Voldemort almost smiled, oh yes the boy is growing fangs, what an interesting development.

 

“Avada Kedavra” hissed Voldemort. Malfoy’s body slumped lifeless to the floor paying the price for failing his master.

 

“Remove this from my presence but do not dispose of the body. I believe that it will make an interesting gift for the muggles. Oh and send a note to the new Lord Malfoy. I think he should know of his father’s demise don’t you?”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Hogwarts – Headmaster’s Office

 

Albus Dumbledore slumped back in his chair. What was going on? Lucius Malfoy’s abused body had been dumped outside Buckingham Palace with a note claiming he was killed by mutant terrorists. Dumbledore found that unlikely, more probably the senior Death Eater had fallen afoul of Riddle or Lestrange. But why mention mutants? Was this Voldemort targeting wizarding Mutants? Or was this about Potter?

 

Regardless the Ministry was in turmoil as they tried to cover up the disaster. However a rather large number of muggles in London had seen the body and the muggle media was having a field day criticising the government’s lack of action against the ongoing threat of criminal mutants.

 

No he thought the question wasn’t who had killed him. It was why dump the body in plain sight, who gained and how did it affect his plans.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Xavier Institute – Professor Xavier’s Office

 

The world media had picked up the story of the ‘Palace Murder’. Professor Xavier sighed as he read the latest sensationalized headline. He had been worried about this, apparently quite justifiably as it appeared that the situation in the United Kingdom just got more complicated.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Unknown Location – Brotherhood of Mutants

 

Erik Lehnsherr gestured to the television switching it off.

 

“You have all seen this?” he asked those seated in the room. He paused as he received a number of nods and grunts. “A brother Mutant still working in the Metropolitan Police has been so kind as to pass on some details. From what is known I think we can safely say that there may be a new player in town. A player that may well be sympathetic to our struggles.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Granger Residence – Salem

 

Ted Granger set the paper down as his wife and daughter walked in to the kitchen. He watched as Hermione walked past to get her morning cup of tea. A daily ritual preceding any morning conversation, his wife kissed him on the cheek and started her daily ritual of fruit and yogurt.

 

Ted grimaced as he realised that Hermione had walked past carrying her copy of the Salem Tribune. A minute or two passed then there was a crash of crockery from the kitchen.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Lovegood House – Ottery St Catchpole

 

Luna was silent & reverent as she laid flowers on her parent’s graves. As she stood and brushed off her knees her eyes went to the burnt out tower that was once her family home before turning back to the graves. Her mothers stone covered grave was in stark contrast to her fathers freshly dug final resting place.

 

Luna blinked back tears as she pulled on her backpack. “Well goodbye I’ll visit when I can.” A soft chime sounded and she glanced at the crystal she wore around her waist. “That’s it I’ve got a lock on him. Its time for me to go may our ancestors watch over you both.”

 

Luna concentrated and disappeared in a burst of white light.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Weasley House – Alberta Canada

 

“Oh Shit, Fred, FRED,” George Weasley bellowed up the stairs.

 

George appeared at the top of the stairs dripping wet with his wand in his hand “What? Is something wrong?”

 

Fred waved the paper at his twin “Remember the body outside the palace? Well they just released the name, guess who?”

 

“Dumbledore?”

 

“Ha Ha, nope guess again.”

 

“Snape?”

 

“Ohhhh another good choice but no”

 

“Well who is it?” asked Fred.

 

“Malfoy Senior”

 

“Oh bollocks, do you think…”

 

George nodded “...Harry did it? After what Ginny said when she arrived and what Hermione said on the phone? Yeah I do. The question is….”

 

Fred completed the sentence “…what we do now.”

 

Their sister appeared from their spare room where she had been sleeping off the time difference from her flight. “What’s going on?”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Gringott’s – Diagon Alley

 

Director Ragnok smirked as he lowered the paper. So someone had done the world a favour and disposed of Lord Malfoy. He had particularly disliked Malfoy, although if he was honest with himself he disliked most wizards. Whoever had done it had also been rather disrespectful of the powerful Death Eater. The body was mutilated by an artist. The Goblin glanced at the second part of the story. The ‘Mutant Issue’ the wizarding papers were discussing….well that he would look in to. Perhaps a few of these mutants would be seeking employment. It never hurt to have competent help, especially if they were creative.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Central London – Safe House

 

Brian Braddock frowned as he hung up the phone. Professor Xavier had asked him to investigate the recent ‘murder’ in London. He could understand why, the last thing that Mutants needed was for there to be another major incident. He had worked with Xavier and the X-Men before and he knew that they wouldn’t ask him to do this without reason. He knew about the magic users in Britain, not that he had much interaction with them save one or two individuals he knew personally.

 

He looked down to his notes. Harry Potter, where had he seen that name before?  
He flipped back through his notebook finally finding the name he was after. Harry Potter; he had received a phone call from a contact he used occasionally. Someone named Harry Potter had been looking for training. So this Potter was a wizard and a mutant and Xavier was concerned that he was going to what? Fight for mutant rights; or bring down the corrupt Government of Magical Britain? Could this Potter be responsible for the ‘Palace Murder’? Xavier was right this bore watching.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate Unplottable Location – Canada

 

Harry staggered and nearly fell as the portkey deposited him on the grounds of the Potter’s estate in Canada. As he recovered he noticed that the three girls had landed without as much as a misstep. All four had either their wands or weapons drawn.

 

The main building was a burnt out shell as a result of a fire in the seventies but there were several outbuildings still standing. Over ten years of neglect had taken its toll, frankly the estate was a complete mess. The un-burnt buildings were run down and in dire need of re-roofing and the grounds were overgrown. They were standing in what was once the front lawn but were now a mix of small trees and undergrowth.

 

Harry smiled as he looked around, it was perfect.

 

After several hours of poking around the estate the four ended up in the Gamekeepers house. It was one of the few buildings in semi decent condition. A few cleaning spells and it was good enough for a lunch time meeting.

 

“So what do you think?” asked Harry.

 

Pansy snorted “It’s a dump, but it’s a bloody big dump and perfect for what we need.”

 

“I think you’re right Pans” agreed Hannah “it’s what we need, Lavender?”

 

“Once we get it cleaned up this house is okay and we’ve got plenty of room to set up a rifle range and a spell range,” replied Lavender.

 

“So we’re agreed?” asked Harry who got three nods. “Okay so I’ll organise for Gringott’s to cast the Fidelius, it’s already unplottable. Once that’s done we can get Dobby here and make a start. We are going to need a lot of kit including weapons.”

 

Hannah continued on “Some of it the Goblin’s can get and some of it we’ll want to do ourselves. We also need to consider how we are going to do instructors. Do we bring them here or not?”

 

Harry pulled a face as he ran his hand through his hair. ”That’s a good question. Right now I’d say no. Only our team can be here. That may change but I think we will need an oath or something to allow it.”

 

Hannah was just about to reply when she looked over Harry’s shoulder and gasped. Harry spun around as Hannah raised her suddenly flame covered hands.

 

Walking towards them was a familiar face.

 

“Luna?”

 

“Hello Harry I’m glad I found you I’ve been popping around for ages looking for you but every time I got a lock you disappeared. That was very inconsiderate of you.”

 

“Luna?”

 

“Hello Hannah, Ooohh you know that your hands are on fire?”

 

Hannah slowly backed away from the smaller teen “Luna what are you doing here?”

“I followed Harry’s magical signature. I’ve got a message for him, from me. Well from A me. Another me not just a me” replied Luna in a singsong voice.

 

Harry slowly walked forward “She sounds like Luna, what was the message and who was it from?” asked Harry.

 

“And how did you get here?” added Pansy as she emerged from the building fully armed.

 

“I told you it was from another me, an alternate me if you like. I thought she was pretty. She said to tell you that the estate is not where you need to be. You need to be in Diagon Alley. You really need to be in Diagon Alley, now.”

 

“Why? Sorry but I’m going to need more than that,” replied Harry.

 

There was a slight movement in the air almost like the shimmer of heat haze and another different Luna stood next to the original.

 

“Sorry Luna, I tried but he’s being difficult,” said the original Luna.

 

The new Luna patted the original on the shoulder “Yes I know I was listening in, now listen up Harry in twenty minutes time Death Eaters are going to attack the Alley. Forty-three people will be killed; mostly Muggle born students on their Hogwart’s orientation day. The attack will be known as the Diagon Alley massacre. If you act now you can save the majority of those children. Do this and you will bring about a sequence of events that will be of great benefit to the Marauders.”

 

Harry’s face was expressionless as he studied the two Luna’s. “When we get back you, you two have some explaining to do.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Diagon Alley

 

Bill Weasley left Gringott’s in a foul mood. Ginny’s letter had spoken of trouble and she was right. His family was disintegrating around him and his efforts to try and reconcile his siblings and parents seemed futile. The curse breaker and one time head boy had a quick, agile mind but right now he was absolutely flummoxed. Charlie had listened to his concerns and had agreed to look for the missing twins, so far sadly without success. His job was to get to the bottom of what had happened. His father looking uncomfortable and worried had lied to him, of that he was sure. His mother had told him to leave it. Percy refused to meet with him at all and Ron had delivered a diatribe about how his ‘girl’ had left him and how his friends had turned dark. The most worrying was Ginny who had disappeared to ‘a friend’s house’ and wasn’t saying where she was.

 

As he wandered toward the Leaky Cauldron he heard someone scream behind him. He dived to the ground, pulling out his wand even as he saw a flash of green light pass overhead.

 

From outside Twilfitt and Tatting's Harry and Hannah watched as dozens of Death Eaters arrived in the Alley and started attacking everyone in sight. Harry looked across the Alley to where Pansy and Lavender stood. He nodded and raised his assault rifle.

 

Anthony Gibbon smiled as the child he was torturing screamed. The young boy writhed under the torture curse as his mudblood mother tried to escape the two men who held her. He opened his mouth to say something cruel when his face disappeared in a red mist. Goyle and Flint released their muggle captive to raise their wands when they too were struck down.

 

The young woman grabbed her sobbing son as four black clad figures moved past her; to the boys mother they looked like soldiers. One paused and knelt by her side “You need to get off the street until you hear the fighting has stopped.” She nodded and lifted her child and disappeared back in to the shop they had been in.

 

In Worthington’s Stationary shop Colour Sergeant Michael Hayes pushed his wife and daughter to the ground as screams erupted outside. The Special Air Service veteran crouched down over them as he tried to work out what was happening.

 

When a figure wearing a black robe and a mask walked in to the shop they were in and raised his wand the soldier exploded in to action. He leapt forward grabbing the figures wrist and forcing it up even as he kicked at the man’s knee shattering it. An elbow to the throat crushed the man’s throat and sent him to the floor where a kick rendered him unconscious.

 

A second shorter black robed figure had entered the shop. As he moved to attack the figure yelled “Crucio” and his world exploded in pain, forcing him to the floor.

 

“Amycus, you’ll die for that you filthy muggle” promised Alecto Carrow as she raised her wand and was thrown forward to fall next to Colour Sergeant Hayes. He watched as two black clad figures entered the room one checked the one they had just neutralised the other checked the first one he’d dealt with. He was shocked to see the figure draw a pistol and dispatch the unconscious man.

 

“Are you okay?” asked the figure kneeling near his fallen attacker.

 

“W-what wa-s that?” he asked as his body trembled.

 

“Torture curse, you did well to take down the first one.” He realise that the black clad figure was female.

 

“S-s-Soldier.” He managed to gasp out.

 

“You’re a soldier?” he managed a nod “Okay, here drink this it will help with the after affects.” She also pulled out a glass vial and pistol and two ammunition clips, “I’ll leave you these too.”

 

Screams and yelling sounded outside, followed by gunfire. “Time to move Hannah,” ordered the other figure, this one was male he noted.

 

Pansy laid down covering fire as Lavender as she moved forward. They had disposed of five Death Eaters but apparently one of them had raised the alarm. Pansy was a bit concerned now. The guns were a good equaliser but were only good when the enemy didn’t expect them.

 

As Lavender reached the next shop Pansy risked a glance at the shop that Harry and Hannah entered. Seeing no sign of Harry or Hannah she focused back on her partner. Seeing Lavender under cover Pansy began to move just as a spell struck Lavender blasting her backwards and in to the street.

 

“LAVENDER!” screamed Pansy as she fired a long burst toward the now exposed Death Eater dropping him to the ground.

 

Harry and Hannah we’re approaching the door when they heard Pansy scream ‘Lavender’. Both raised their weapons and moved to the door. Hannah went first and was quickly followed by Harry.

 

Pansy was kneeling over Lavender as she fired at two more Death Eaters both of whom managed to raise shields. Realising that his spells were useless Harry pulled off his vest and shirt and concentrated. Within seconds his wings and talons had extended.

 

Harry turned to Hannah “Burn them on three.”

 

Hannah dropped slung her rifle and concentrated forming a fiery globe.

 

“One, two, three” on three Harry blurred as he accelerated out the door. Hannah took aim and threw her fireball at the Death Eaters. Harry purposefully rushed straight past the two Death Eaters. He was gambling on their shields being forward facing.

 

The Death Eater on the right saw a blur but was distracted as a ball of liquid fire struck his shields.

 

Harry stopped and then rushed at the Death Eaters backs, he slammed in to the first sending him to the ground and without pausing lashed out at the second. The second man was slow in responding barely recognising the danger he was in until Harry literally tore his throat out. The first Death Eater lay moaning on the ground until Harry pulled his pistol and shot him twice.

 

oOoOoOoOo

12 Grimmauld Place

 

“What the hell is happening?” bellowed Alistair Moody as he appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

 

“We just got word Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley,” replied Arthur Weasley.

 

“Right spread the word we leave in two minutes, somebody find Dumbledore and someone make sure the Auror’s are moving,” ordered Moody.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Bill Weasley pushed a dazed and bleeding Professor McGonagall back as he saw another pair of Death Eaters ahead. They had managed to round up a dozen terrified families and were slowly moving them to safety. So far he had incapacitated five Death Eaters but they were still a long way from anywhere that could be called safe. He knew his luck wasn’t going to last forever. Where were the bloody Auror’s?

oOoOoOoOo

 

Harry kept watch as Hannah and Pansy moved Lavender in to the shop with Sergeant Hayes. “Pansy you take Lavender and get everyone here out. We’ll go hunting and see if we can find some Death Eaters and take them out.”

 

Pansy nodded “You two better be bloody careful.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The street was essentially deserted. They worked their way up the Alley until they heard the sound of spell fire ahead. Harry slowly and carefully looked around the corner then ducked back, holding up six fingers and pointing at the ladder leading to the roof. Hannah nodded and held up her rifle and three fingers indicating a three minute delay to give Harry a chance to get in position.

 

Hannah edged up to the wall and risked a glance to sight her targets before pulling back. She had direct shots at three of the six targets. As she prepared herself she glanced back Harry was out of sight.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Harry reached the roof and ducked down waiting for Hannah to open fire. As he studied the small alley he spotted Bill Weasley, McGonagall and the trapped families. They were undercover but now both ends of the Alley were blocked by Death Eaters.

 

Harry whispered a heartfelt “Shit” and tried to think of a plan of action. He quickly drew his pistol and flicked the safety off, before laying it on the roof. Next came two flash bangs. His Irish trainers had sworn by them as a brilliant way to distract and if you were lucky incapacitate enemies. Regardless they would give him a few more seconds.

oOoOoOoOo

 

With overlapping cracks of apparition six members of the order of the Phoenix appeared in Diagon Alley. They were immediately pinned down under spell fire from Death Eaters guarding a small lane way.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Bill knew the game was up the minute the first killing curse slammed in to the wall next to his head. He had watched helplessly as a dozen Death Eaters had effectively sealed off the small lane he was in. He was still behind cover but he couldn’t defend everyone once they all attacked. Suddenly there was a series of sharp cracks and then yelling from the Diagon end of the lane. “Please” whispered Bill,”let that be the good guys.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Hannah risked another glance as she heard the telltale noise of arriving wizards. It appeared that the six Death Eaters fighting with someone in the Alley. She fired a long burst dropping three to the ground and then ducked back behind cover.

 

Within seconds two killing curses struck the wall behind her effectively forcing her to stay behind cover. Hannah crouched and laid her rifle on the ground and drew her pistol.

 

Harry held the two flash bangs and at the first sound of gunfire he closed his eyes, turned his head and threw both toward his end of the lane. He quickly covered his ears. Even with his eyes closed he saw twin flashes of bright light and the noise was incredible. Uncovering his ears he heard the screams of pain. Picking up his pistol he spread his wings and jumped off the roof.

 

Bill who had been watching the Diagon Alley end of the lane didn’t see the explosion but he certainly heard it. As he spun around, he saw a man sized bird swoop down toward the Death Eaters.

 

Two pumps of his wings and Harry landed amongst the disorientated wizards. Only one seemed aware of his arrival, that wizard got three rounds in the head. One Death Eater raised his wand and was backhanded in to a wall striking it with a wet thump. He fell to the ground and didn’t get up.

 

Harry closed on the third Death Eater who suddenly disappeared as he apparently regained enough of his wits to activate a portkey. The final two were still two disorientated. Harry fired a round in to the head of one but his pistol jammed on the second. So he simply strode over and knocked the Death Eaters wand out of his hand and tore out his throat.

 

Moving quickly Harry ran three steps and launched him self in to the air. Clearing the shocked, disorientated families he landed as a speeding blur right amongst the three surviving Death Eaters. Harry lashed out with his talons slicing open one mans face before spinning away from a killing curse.

 

The third Death Eater had begun to cast again when he was engulfed in flames. The second flinched in shock at his immolated companion and reached for his necklace portkey. Only to be hit by a stunner cast from behind.

 

Remus Lupin stepped out from where he stunned the Death Eater, “Harry is that you?”

Harry ignored him as he walked over to the stunned Death Eater.

 

Remus took a half step forward “Harry please stay back, he may still be dangerous, I can handle this then we can get you safely back to headquarters.”

 

Harry picked up the stunned Death Eaters wand and examined it. Then he turned to Lupin and held it up showing the werewolf the wand. Then he simply drove it in to the Death Eaters left eye. “Now he’s a safe Death Eater Lupin.”

 

Remus stood open mouthed in shock only coming to his senses as he felt something cold and metallic touch the back of his neck.

 

Hannah pushed the pistol hard against the back of Lupin’s neck. “Quietly now, put the wand down Mister Lupin or I’ll paint you treacherous brains all over the wall.”

 

Lupin complied and dropped his wand. He watched as Harry picked it up and snapped it in half before dropping it back to the ground.

 

Harry looked around and then turned his attention back to Hannah. “It’s time to go Han, if this traitor’s here then I’ll bet the rest of the order are too.”

 

“Harry please wait, you need to speak to Dumbledore he….” Lupin fell silent at Harry’s murderous glare.

 

“Shut the fuck up Lupin or I’ll kill you where you stand,” hissed Harry.

 

“Hannah the kids are safe I saw Bill Weasley and McGonagall back there,” Harry paused as Lupin tried to interrupt him. Then turned back to Lupin and backhanded the older man in to the wall.

 

“Harry?” Harry turned to see Bill Weasley standing with his hands in the air.

 

“What do you want Weasley?” snarled Harry.

 

“I…thank you. You saved us back there” Bill said simply. “Just one question Harry I’m looking for Fred, George and Ginny are they with you?”

 

Harry stared at the eldest Weasley son for a few moments before he answered. “Nelson’s column eleven forty tomorrow morning. Make sure you’re alone.”

 

Harry turned at the sound of multiple apparitions. It was time to go. Harry took Hannah’s hand and activated his portkey just as Dumbledore walked around the corner.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	10. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 10 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

“Harry?” Harry turned to see Bill Weasley standing with his hands in the air.

“What do you want Weasley?” snarled Harry.

“I…thank you. You saved us back there” Bill said simply. “Just one question Harry I’m looking for Fred, George and Ginny are they with you?”

Harry stared at the eldest Weasley son for a few moments before he answered. “Nelson’s column eleven forty tomorrow morning. Make sure you’re alone.”

Harry turned at the sound of multiple apparitions. It was time to go. Harry took Hannah’s hand and activated his portkey just as Dumbledore walked around the corner.

 

 

Chapter 10

 

Potter House

 

Harry and Hannah appeared in the middle of a chaotic scene. Pansy was yelling at Lavender to shut up while simultaneously arguing with the Muggle soldier they had met earlier.

 

“…..YOU ARE NOT GOING LAVENDER” was aimed at Lavender before she turned to Sergeant Hayes” AND NEITHER ARE YOU SO SHUT UP.”

 

“They could be wounded or need help. Just send me back and I’ll keep a lookout until they come back,” replied Michael in a reasonable sounding voice.

 

“It’s all over bar the shouting, if you were to go back now the ministry would probably try to wipe your memory,” interjected Harry from where he and Hannah stood unnoticed by those in the room.

 

“Harry, Hannah thank Morgana you’re safe,” said Pansy in a more normal tone of voice “These two idiots were trying to go back to help.”

“Thanks guys but Pansy was right to say no,” offered Hannah with a smile to offset the rebuke. “Now let’s go have something to eat and then we can get everyone off home. How are your wife and daughter Mister….?”

 

“Michael Hayes, Michael to my friends. Evie and Melissa are a bit shaken up but we weren’t hurt or anything. I think they’re downstairs making a cup of tea with Dobie?”

 

“Dobby” corrected Harry with a smile, “That sounds like an excellent idea, you should clean up and join them. Hannah will take you down and I’ll pack away the gear, clean up and then join you all downstairs. ”

 

Harry watched Hannah lead everyone out before he moved to pick up the weapons on the floor. As he unloaded the first rifle and broke it for later cleaning he was surprised to see his hands weren’t shaking. Previously he had felt stressed and anxious after his fights. Today he’d killed again and he done so with his bare hands. Yet he felt no remorse. Yes it was a pity that innocents had died, yes it would be better if all the Death Eaters gave themselves up to the Auror’s and sort out redemption. But they hadn’t, they had made their choices and now they had paid for them. Harry shrugged and continued to unload and rack their weapons.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Michael frowned as he turned to face Harry. “So let me get this straight, this Ministry of Magic is corrupt and your society is engaged in a terrorist war with this Voldemort character. Who wants to kill or subjugate all the rest of us and the headmaster of my daughter’s nominal school is involved in this shit fight with his own private army. There is NO friggin way Evie is going to Hogwarts.”

 

“Daddy!” complained Evie.

 

Harry half smiled at the eleven year olds reaction, “Michael I agree the situation is shitty. BUT there are things you haven’t taken in to account. Evie is a witch, it’s not a career choice you are or you are not. She has magical ability and regardless of the situation she needs training.” Harry held a hand up to halt Michael’s retort, “I’m just saying consider her, no your options. There are other magical schools that are far away from Voldemort. Schools where Evie can learn to harness her powers. One of my best friends is now attending school at Salem Institute in the States.”

 

Michael acknowledged Harry’s point with a nod. He paused for a moment, unsure if his question would be appreciated. Before he bit the bullet and asked. “But why are you involved in this Harry, why are any of you involved in this. I’m grateful you saved us but you’re teenagers, you should be in school yourselves.”

Harry looked a bit taken back by the question and Michael was about to apologise for asking when Hannah spoke up. “I understand why you’ve asked the question but I need to ask you a question first. Do you really want the answer? The story is pretty bad and all of us have our own ugly stories of how we got to here.”

 

Michael shared a glance with Melissa she nodded slightly. “Yes we want the answer, if only because I need to understand. If, as you say this is Evie’s world then we had better understand it, good and bad.”

 

Harry turned to the Hayes’s “My story started when my parents were murdered…..”

 

Melissa Hayes didn’t know what to think, her shopping trip had turned in to a battle. Now they were having tea and apparently staying the night with four teenagers who seemed to be some sort of militia. She had been a nurse practitioner before having Evie and she still kept up with the latest medical news. So she was well aware of mutants and the science behind their abilities and so she was able to follow that element of the teens unfolding story. It was the magical element that she was struggling with. Finding out her daughter was a witch had been a shock. Finding out through a nightmarish experience that the wizarding world was essentially at war was horrifying. Still they had, thanks to their hosts survived. So she sat with her sleeping daughter in her lap listening and thanking god almighty that he had saved her family, no matter how strange his tools.

 

Michael Hayes was a career soldier; he’d joined the regular army at sixteen and nine months and never looked back. After seven years he had joined the Special Air Service as a Corporal. He considered himself a well trained, professional specialist and by his own lights a tough, resilient man. Yet he’d been helpless as he lay screaming from some terrorists magic. He had been unable to protect his family. Then fortune smiled on him in the form of four teenagers.

 

Yet as he listened to their stories he began to feel sick. Society had let these kids down, and that was putting it mildly. They’d collectively dealt with rape, violence and betrayal. Rather than flee and live free in a safer country they were fighting an impossible battle for justice in the wizarding world, a fight where allies were thin on the ground.

 

He could never repay Harry and Hannah for what they had saved but considering their task maybe he could work off the debt that he was now sure they wouldn’t even acknowledge. Michael cleared his throat “Harry you said that you and Hannah had undertaken some martial arts and weapons training. Perhaps I might be able to offer you some help.”

 

“Help?” echoed Harry.

 

“Specialised help, I’m a Colour Sergeant with the SAS Harry. So believe me when I say I and some people I know may well be able to help you with training and tactics. I even know a few people who’ve worked with mutants that have helped out the Government from time to time.”

 

Harry looked to Hannah and the girls as he considered Michael’s words. Was he serious? It was an absolute god send if he was.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

12 Grimmauld Place – London

 

“How is Remus Poppy?” asked Dumbledore as the exhausted mediwitch walked in to the main reception room.

 

The Mediwitch sunk in to a chair. “He’s has a broken jaw and a depressed skull fracture and he lost a fair bit of blood, all healing nicely, thanks to Mister Lupin’s regenerative powers. He is awake and fairly coherent. What I can’t understand is how Harry hit him so hard.”

 

“Harry, Harry Potter?” asked Dumbledore.

 

“That’s what Remus said when he woke up,” replied Poppy.

 

A harried looking Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in to the room and immediately sat down. “I’ve got the report Albus, it’s a bloody mess. We’ve got seven Death Eater’s in the holding cells, and another fourteen of them lying dead in Diagon Alley. There may be more of them, the on duty Auror’s are still sweeping the Alley.”

 

“The Auror’s killed fourteen?” asked Arthur from where he leaned against the wall.

 

Shacklebolt scratched at his bald scalp before answering “No the Auror’s were delayed and arrived after we did. The survivors are saying four figures were dressed in black. One muggleborn’s parents said they looked like soldiers and were using muggle firearms.”

 

“I find that unlikely,” replied Dumbledore.

 

Shacklebolt looked frustrated as he answered, “Well so far ten of the dead Death Eaters have been shot and there’s no magic that I know of that can replicate a bullet.”

 

“And how were the others killed?” asked Dumbledore.

 

“At least two had their throats torn out,” explained Shacklebolt.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Room 313 - St Aidan’s Military Hospital – Manchester

 

“We don’t know what caused his injuries it certainly wasn’t weapons fire but regardless he was in a bad way. He’s bloody lucky your lad’s found him Captain,” the doctor made another notation on their mystery man’s chart before nodding at the uniformed officer and exiting the room.

 

Captain George Johnston studied their unconscious guest. He did look better even if he hadn’t woken. He felt a little responsible for the man his men had found on an exercise in Borsdane Wood. Poor bastard looked like he’d been through a bloody torture session which had certainly attracted the attention of both the military and the Bobbies. But they’d found nothing, it was like the bloody man didn’t exist. He glanced at the man’s bandaged arm, and then there was the bloody tattoo. It had the Doctor’s stumped. It had certainly startled his men when it bloody moved. He wasn’t a religious man or a superstitious one but the tattoo was…… well wrong, it exuded a sinister, evil feeling.

 

Captain Johnston didn’t hear the door open but looked up as someone appeared next to the bed. The newcomer was dressed strangely and he noticed that he wasn’t wearing an identity badge. He was about to speak when the man reached in to his pocket and pulled out a stick.

 

The soldier stood as he asked “Can I help you Sir?”

 

The man started then his hand came up pointing something toward the Army officer. Instinct kicked in as Johnston threw himself at the man; driving with his shoulder he hit him at chest height. The unknown man fell awkwardly with his arm beneath him and his head struck the metal bedside storage unit rendering him unconscious.

A busy hour later and Anthony Giles, Death Eater was cooling his heels in a Military Police holding cell. His refusal to talk other than to bellow abuse at the officers meant that he was being held while a thorough criminal check was done.

 

Meanwhile the mystery patient had begun to awaken attracting the attention of the medical staff in the room. Slowly the battered man appeared to come back to consciousness, his eyes were tracking and trying to focus and he appeared to be trying to speak. After a few minutes he managed to gasp out a single word.

“Where?”

 

“You’re in Saint Aidan’s Military Hospital in Manchester,” replied the senior nurse.

 

The man seemed to be falling asleep so the nurse tried to get a name. “Stay with us Sir, What’s your name love, we need your name.”

 

“S-s-severus”

 

“Did he say Severus?” asked one of the nurses who had just entered the room.

 

“I think so” replied the first, as she lent over her patient “Is your name Severus?”

 

“M-m-muggle?”

 

The first nurse raised her eyebrow at the other and quietly mouthed “Muggle?” to get a shrug in return. She looked down to ask another question but their battered patient had drifted back off to sleep under the influence of his pain medication.

 

The newly named Severus Muggle would spend three days in a medically induced stupor as the investigation he had begun with his mysterious appearance picked up speed.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Just after breakfast the Hayes family had departed with a promise to keep in touch. After their departure the four teens sat down to plan out the mission to meet up with William Weasley. It was decided that due to her bruised side and minor concussion Lavender would man the house with Pansy and Dobby. That left Hannah and Harry to plan their meeting with Bill. While a two man team was not ideal they certainly weren’t planning on a confrontation. If the ministry or order members turned up they would simply portkey out or disappear in to muggle London. Before they left Harry also wanted to quickly call through to the Weasley Twins. It would be up to them how much Bill would be told.

 

As Harry cleaned and loaded his pistol he felt a soft touch on his back. “Harry? Can we talk?”

 

Harry closed his eyes as he replied “Do I want to know how you got in here Luna?” asked Harry.

 

“I shifted from a dimension where the house wasn’t warded.”

 

“Okay so why? And how?.”

 

“Please look at me Harry this is a serious one.”

 

“How many you’s am I likely to see if I turn around?” asked Harry.

 

“A few” said Luna’s voice with a strange echo.

 

With a sigh Harry turned around and opened his eyes. The room was half filled with Luna’s.

“Hello Harry” said all the Luna’s simultaneously.

 

Harry glanced around the room taking in all the Luna’s. Most looked exactly like his Luna but several were dressed differently enough to stand out including one that was obviously male. “Luna this is starting to weird me out.”

 

“Then let me explain” said one of the Luna’s. This one was dressed in combat fatigues and her long blond hair was pulled pack in to a pony tail. “Since I was little I’ve always had the ability to see possibilities. Not that I knew what was happening at the time. When my mother died I was almost caught in the magical backlash that took her life. I only survived because someone pulled me back, another me pulled me back. As I grew older I realised that I was seeing, well let’s say echo’s of the memories of other me’s.”

 

“Other versions of you?” asked Harry.

 

“Sort of mostly they were like shadows then they started to get more and more solid. By second year I could touch and talk to them, even if no one else could. In my third year it all got complicated when……”

 

The original Luna continued “the first ‘other’ Luna turned up. I mean after that my house was half full of me’s within a few weeks. It was interesting when we all realised that we weren’t from exactly the same time. That meant that we could give each other little hints and warnings. Don’t go there, don’t have the fish that sort of thing.”

 

A third Luna, this one with short hair and scars on her face took over the conversation. “It also meant that we could pool our resources and soon we realised that we were able to use each others abilities.”

 

“What do you mean use each others abilities?” asked Harry.

 

“Well I got bitten by a werewolf in my second year. After we started travelling and interacting with each other we found that other Luna’s could shift in to my wereform. It was a bit weird at first but soon all of us were using each others spells and abilities.”

 

The original Luna gestured to the lone male Luna “It was nice to have a boy me, he helped us understand boys a bit better and I got to see a, well you know and see how all the mechanic’s worked. There is even a me who’s pregnant. Guess who the father is?”

 

Harry was not going to think too much about the whole male Luna thing and he WAS NOT going to ask for clarification, nor was he going to guess who the father was. Okay so Luna was apparently able to interact with other alternate Luna’s. That sort of explained about the warning to go to Diagon Alley. Several Luna’s were waiting patiently, apparently for him to answer Luna’s question. Oh Shit, “Err um I don’t really um, Neville?”

 

“Neville Longbottom! No bloody way, that’s just icky, just no. Guess again Harry.”

 

Harry had no bloody idea and he really didn’t know any of the boys in Luna’s year. “Um look Luna I really don’t know.”

 

Luna gestured to a rather pregnant version of herself who was watching Harry intently. Harry goggled at the heavily pregnant version of his friend as she walked over to him. “Hello Harry, I must say I’m rather amazed at how much like my Harry you look. I mean he looked just like you.”

 

There was something about how she was watching him and what she had just said that was ringing alarm bells in Harry’s head. He was just about to ask her who was the father when she threw herself at him, pulling him in to a tight hug. Hannah who had been watching from the door had to bite her hand to stop herself laughing at the expression on Harry’s face.

 

“Luna am I….I mean, well was the other me your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes” replied pregnant Luna with a bright smile even though tears ran down her face. “Harry was my boyfriend and lover, quite a good one too. I mean he used to do this thing with his tongue that would make me squeal. Oh and he had quite a big penis, I really like a big one, I assume you’re equipped similarly?”

 

That was enough for Hannah. She burst in to hysterical laughter at the look of horror and embarrassment on Harry’s face. Harry spun around at the sound of Hannah’s familiar laugh.

 

“Hannah! Thank Merlin. Luna um, Luna’s was just telling me about our, er HER baby and that I, well her me was the father,” Harry looked terrified as the room filled with Hannah and the Luna’s laughter.

 

As everyone calmed down Harry turned to the pregnant Luna. “You said ‘he used to’ did we break up?” Harry sounded angry.

 

Luna caressed her belly and her bright smile faded for a moment. “My Harry didn’t survive his latest encounter with Voldemort, he was killed two weeks ago in Diagon Alley as he fought alone to defend a dozen muggle born students. My Harry won his battle but, it was hard to celebrate.”

 

Hannah embraced her “I’m so sorry Luna.”

 

Harry looked like he’d been punched in the stomach.

 

Luna gave him a small smile “It’s okay, I had a few weeks to get used to it, I still get sad at odd moments but I know he loved me and he would have loved our child.”

 

Hannah put her arm around the blond girl. “You’re welcome to stay with us a while if you like.”

 

Luna smiled at Hannah “Thank you for the offer but today’s just a visit, I just wanted to see, to see Harry” she smiled at Harry “I’ll make sure I visit again after the baby is born.”

 

“Harry” said their original Luna “we need to decide what to do next, one of my dimensional analogues from next week brought some important news. We had a victory yesterday Harry, you saved dozens of lives. That action introduced you to Michael Hayes. Believe me Harry he’ll be important later. Unfortunately we also have a new problem on the horizon. Actually several problems, but the first is Dumbledore. He’s convinced that you can be used to defeat Voldemort, and I mean used. His plan is to force you and Voldemort to destroy each other. He already tried a potion to overload your magical core and essentially turn you in to a magical bomb. That failed so now he’s hatched a new plan. My analogue didn’t know details other than the fact that he plans to use the Weasley twins and Ginny as bait to capture you.”

 

“Shit” cursed Harry “we need to warn them and get them somewhere safe,” Harry growled under his breath and for a moment the predator he could be showed in his eyes. “I’m getting sick of Dumbledore and his people.”

 

Hannah placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “We’ll deal with him love, maybe not today or tomorrow but soon.”

 

“What’s the second problem?” asked Hannah.

 

“Severus Snape, we need to get to him before Dumbledore does,” replied Luna.

 

“Good it’s about time Snape paid for his crimes” commented Harry.

 

Luna sighed and fixed her gaze on Harry. “You need to SAVE him from Dumbledore Harry. He’s been used badly, almost as badly as you. But right now he’s free of Dumbledore’s mental influence for the first time in years.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me; no bloody way I’m saving Snape let the prick die.” Harry was furious, how dare Luna even suggest he save the loathsome potions master.

 

Luna tried again “Harry listen to me please this is important. Snape was in love with your mother. When he found out Voldemort was going to go after the Potter’s he pleaded with Dumbledore to help Lily. He agreed to spy on Voldemort, to help Dumbledore in any way he could if he would help and save Lily. Dumbledore was worried however Snape was an intelligent and powerful wizard he might have been able to challenge Dumbledore’s plan and save Lily himself thereby disrupting the master plan. So he used a little known rite called the Anima Evictum which he implied would give Snape impenetrable mental shields. What it really did was remove Snape’s free will. He’s been the Headmaster’s puppet for fifteen years Harry.”

 

“You’re lying” hissed Harry.

 

“Why would I lie to you Harry?” asked Luna in a quiet voice.

 

“Shit” was all Hannah had to say.

After a few moments Harry turned to Luna “Why now? I mean why is Snape free now?”

 

“He was exposed as a spy and tortured by Voldemort. He managed to escape but was terribly wounded. Eventually he was found on a Muggle Military base naked and dying. They saved him but in the process his heart stopped for a few moments. That was enough to break the Anima Evictum.”

 

“I loathe him Luna, even knowing what’s happened. Why is he important?” asked Harry.

 

“To survive you need training, Michael Hayes will see to your continuing muggle training, Snape will be your magical trainer,” Luna tried to pre-empt the Harry explosion. “Believe me he’s knowledgeable and I think you’ll find him easier to work with now he’s free of Dumbledore.”

 

Another older looking Luna stepped forward. This one looked at least eighteen and was wearing black combat pants and a pink t-shirt. “Harry you need to trust me, we’ve been working with him for years. He’s a skilled wizard and a valuable ally. In my time you two respect each other, not like but respect.”

 

“Hannah glanced at her watch and sighed before speaking “Harry we need to get moving if we are going to meet with Bill Weasley.”

“I can do that” said one of the Luna’s “I can grab him and apparate here before any watchers realise what’s going on. You need to warn the twins and Ginny and get them to safety.”

 

“No” Harry protested “I’ll go I don’t want Dumbledore targeting you or your dad Luna.”

 

Their Luna’s face darkened for a moment “Daddy was killed a few days ago Harry.”

 

Hannah embraced their Luna “Oh God I’m sorry Luna, why didn’t you say something?”

 

“It’s okay Hannah, he’s with mum now, besides I’m not sure he would approve of what I’m going to be doing.”

 

Harry looked puzzled “Doing? What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going to fight along side you Harry” Luna looked around the room filled with her dimensional analogues “We are going to fight along side you.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Nelson’s Column

 

Bill Weasley was a powerful wizard, a curse breaker in fact. One of the few humans employed by Goblin’s in that capacity. He had developed a sixth sense over the years, a sense of when he was in danger and right now it was going off.

 

He hadn’t told a soul about his trip here but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he’d been followed. He glance at his watch, it was almost time. He almost jumped as a hand touched his elbow.

 

“Bill Weasley imagine seeing you here, I would have thought you’d be at Gringott’s” said the familiar and unwelcome voice of Alistair Mad-Eye Moody. “In fact Weasley if I was a suspicious man I might even say you were hidin something eh lad.”

 

“What do you want Mad-Eye? I’m on Gringott’s business at the moment” answered Bill with what he hoped was a sincere expression. Mad-Eye couldn’t be seen so he likely had an invisibility cloak.

 

“Funny, considering Gringott’s said you’d called in sick. No I think we had better wait with you, for your safety of course.”

 

Bill was almost at the point of panic now. Moody was almost certainly not alone and he wasn’t sure he could take Moody in a fight. He looked around trying to spot the order members in the crowd. He was surprised when he saw a familiar face standing nearby. What the bloody hell was Luna Lovegood doing here? He started as the blond teen waved and offered a rather theatrical wink.

 

Moody was watching the Lovegood girl as well. Damn girl was almost as mad as her father. Still her being here was a big coincidence, and he didn’t believe in them. When the girl walked over toward him he smiled. So much for going fishing, the fish were coming to him. He was still smiling when the teen kicked him as hard as she could right in his manhood. Then it was just pain then more pain.

 

Luna dropped the police taser on to Moody’s twitching form and grabbed a stunned Bill. She disappeared before the four hidden order of the Phoenix operatives could react.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Wealsey Residence – Alberta Canada

 

The entire building shook and a strange loud wailing, like an air raid siren, pierced the night air.

George Weasley rolled out of bed and grabbed his wand. He knew what that meant, the wards were under attack. He glanced outside and saw half a dozen figures casting spells. “Shit, GET GINNY DOWN HERE NOW,” George was trying to keep a lid on the fear he was feeling.

Seconds Later Fred dragged a wide eyed Ginny in to his brother’s room. Both of them had their wands in hand. George pulled out a silver coin “Both of you grab hold of me”. Once his siblings were touching him he activated the one way portkey. Nothing happened.

 

George looked down at the silver disc “SHIT!”

Fred was thinking rapidly he didn’t really have a lot of options. He had just raised his wand to disillusion Ginny when three people appeared in the room.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Albus Dumbledore watched as his people quickly dismantled the wards around the Weasley twin’s property. And they needed to move quickly before the Canadian authorities could interfere. There was another flare and then silence. The wards were down. With a nod to his people Dumbledore led them in to the Weasley’s house.

 

When Dumbledore and Shacklebolt left two men guarding the entrance and led two more inside. They found the ground floor empty. Moving quickly the order members searched the house finding plenty of evidence of occupation but no occupants.

 

As they entered the last room they were surprised to see a tied scroll on the floor. Albus cast a number of charms but it was simply a piece of parchment. With a sigh he undid the ribbon and glanced at the short note.

 

Dear Order Member,

 

Tell the Auror’s to lock up when they leave.

 

Fred and George

 

“We need to leave, it appears the twins have some how man…”

 

He was cut off by a magically enhanced voice from outside the house. “You are trapped in the house, we have raised anti-appariation and portkey wards. Leave your wand’s on the floor and exit the building with your hands on your head. If you choose not to comply within one minute we will use appropriate force to remove you.”

 

Dumbledore cursed as he considered his situation. He had no power in Canada; in fact he had a rather poor relationship with their ministry. This he felt was not going to end well.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter House

 

“Thanks’ mate, seriously I thought we were bloody screwed there,” Fred shook Harry’s hand vigorously. While George saluted him, even in life and death situations the twins were rarely serious for long.

 

Harry glanced over to where Hannah and Luna were talking quietly with Ginny. Of the three of them Ginny had been the most upset by the experience. Moments later Dobby appeared with drinks followed by Lavender and Pansy with a change of clothes for Ginny. The youngest Weasley thanked them and disappeared in to the bathroom.

 

Ginny reappeared wrapped in a dressing gown “How did you know Harry?”

 

George piped up as well “And how did you get past the wards?”

 

Harry gestured to Luna “Luna warned us. Putting it simply she knew what was going to happen and warned us that you might be in trouble. Our arrival at that moment however was just blind bloody luck.”

 

Ginny looked at her old playmate “But how? Are you a seer?”

 

Luna smiled at Ginny “No not a seer. Like Harry, Hannah, Lavender and Pansy I am a mutant. I have the ability to travel where and when I wish with a simple thought. Its not actual magical travel so wards don’t stop it. This ability also allowed me to link up with other alternate me’s up and down my timeline. In fact it was another me from an alternate future who told me you were in trouble.”

 

Ginny looked back and forth between Harry and Luna, “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously” replied Harry.

 

“You could make a fortune betting on horse races,” offered Fred.

 

Lavender smiled at her former housemates “I can’t believe that after hearing Luna is a dimension travelling mutant that your first comment is about sports betting.”

 

Before that could escalate, Ginny turned back to Harry “So what’s your thing?”

“My thing?” replied Harry with a smile.

 

“Your mutant thing” clarified Ginny.

 

Harry hesitated, would Ginny react badly, would the twins. No, he had to trust someone and besides the cat was already out of the bag on his powers. The mission at the facility saw to that.

 

“I’m a shape shifter that and I’m fast and strong,” Harry paused to see her reaction. Nothing but genuine interest could be seen in her expression.

 

“Would you show me Harry?” asked Ginny in a quite voice.

 

Harry stood and removed his shirt. He had to smile at Fred’s “Ohhh mister Potter” as he fanned himself. Once his shirt was off he concentrated a moment, extending his wings and talons.

 

“Whoa that is freaking cool!” was George’s comment.

 

“You would be an awesome seeker now Harry my boy” was Fred’s.

 

Ginny merely stared before sighing something under her breath that sounded like ‘like an angel’.

 

Fred turned to Lavender “What about you Lav?”

 

Lavender smiled as Pansy put an arm around her. “I can use different forms of energy to defend myself, either as a shield or as a sort of bludgeoning spell.”

 

“Pansy?” asked Ginny.

 

“I cast an allure, like a Veela.” She concentrated on Fred who seemed almost hypnotised as he licked his lip as stood up smiling at her. She released her power leaving Fred standing confused in the centre of the room. Ginny smirked at her confused brother.

 

“And I can create and manipulate fire” Hannah demonstrated by producing a ball of fire in each hand.

 

Harry had a good laugh at the Weasley’s excited chatter. If he was honest with himself he had half expected them to be horrified or frightened. Talking about ways to cook lamb roasts and possible pranks was a big surprise.

 

Eventually they got back to the attack.

 

“Why do you think they came after us?” asked George, his expression unusually serious.

 

“Luna’s analogue overheard the plan to use you as bait to capture me,” replied Harry.

 

Ginny frowned “But why Harry? I mean the twins told me some things and I heard some things but what’s Dumbledore’s obsession with you?”

 

Harry tensed up at the question, fair though it was from Ginny’s point of view. Hannah was about to answer when Harry raised a hand stopping her. “Do you really want to know?”

 

Ginny nodded. So Harry told her; he told her about growing up with the Dursley’s. He told her of his capture and subsequent torture at the hands of Voldemort, his escape and imprisonment by the ministry. He explained his growing mutant abilities and how the twins warning had led to his rescue of Hermione. Lastly he explained about the prophecy and how Dumbledore planned to fulfil it. It took nearly an hour and by the time he’d finished Ginny was in tears.

 

Ginny looked straight in to Harry’s eyes “I would have left and never come back. But I guess you can’t even do that anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Hannah.

 

“Before I fled the country Dumbledore told everyone that the ministry had issued arrest warrants for Harry. That means that they have probably told the muggles as well,” answered Ginny she was about to say more when she paused in shock, another Luna walked through the door accompanied by Bill Weasley.

 

Ginny screamed “BILL” and rushed to her eldest brother.

The second Luna smiled at their reunion before turning to Harry. “Hi Harry, sorry about the delay we had to come home the long way. Oh and did you know that there is a man in a wheelchair waiting for you out the front?”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Harry spotted Professor Xavier almost immediately “What do you want Professor?”

 

“Hello Harry, I’m glad to find you at home” replied Xavier.

 

“Yes and the reason you’re here is?”

 

“Perhaps we could talk somewhere more private? I realise you have little reason to trust me right now but some intelligence has come to light that you should be aware of,” Xavier replied.

 

Harry nodded in acknowledgement “I’m sure, but firstly how did you find us? We’re behind some unique wards here.”

 

Professor Xavier smiled “Each mind is unique Harry. With that knowledge and some proprietary technology I am able to see past most camouflage technology, including your wards.”

 

Harry frowned, he wasn’t happy that Xavier was here and even less happy to find his modified Fidellus charm was useless against the leader of the X-Men. He’d love to tell him to sod off....but maybe, just maybe the man was telling the unvarnished truth.

 

Harry turned to face the Professor, “I can take you in to our home Professor but no funny business do I have your word?”

 

Professor Xavier nodded in acquiescence “Of course Harry, as I said I mean you no harm.”

 

As Harry took Xavier’s hand and activated his portkey he failed to notice the man standing quietly in the shadows.

 

Harry and Xavier reappeared in the arrival room of Potter House where Hannah, Pansy and Lavender were waiting with their weapons raised. Luna simply stood watching, her head tilted slightly as if considering him.

 

Harry gave them the safe signal and weapons lowered. Although, Professor Xavier noted that Hannah’s was still pointed more at him than the floor. He recognised three of the young women but not the fourth. It appeared Harry’s group was growing.

 

“Please follow me Professor,” Harry led the way in to a large formal lounge. Xavier was somewhat surprised to find three other people seated at the large polished oak table.

 

After everyone was seated Harry quickly introduced the four people Professor Xavier didn’t know. He didn’t give any surnames. Xavier sighed at the lack of trust although he couldn’t really blame Harry considering how they had parted.

 

Xavier turned to face Harry, “Logan sends his greetings as do your classmates.”

 

“Former classmates Professor” replied Harry.

 

“Our door is always open to you Harry” offered Xavier.

 

“You mentioned some important intelligence” Harry wasn’t in the mood to give an inch.

 

Xavier nodded at Harry before continuing. “Yesterday a spy was discovered near the grounds of Xavier institute. A mutant named Travis Smyth. Mr Smyth is a member of a group led by a mutant criminal called Thomas Cassidy or. Black Tom as he is now known. It appears that Mr Smyth who is a rather gifted telepath and a skilled spy had been attempting to gather information on behalf of a new client of his employer. A client particularly interested in you and what your abilities are.”

 

Harry took that information in; he had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to like the answer to his next question but asked it anyway. “Who is the client?”

 

Xavier looked in to Harry’s eyes as he answered “Voldemort.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	11. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 11 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have made moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s. One example is that the first X-Men movie occurred BUT Magneto was not caught nor was any of his team. They managed to escape while the X-Men saved Rouge. So the Events leading up to Stryker attacking the Institute happen in this book without Magneto’s help. Instead Stryker used another mutant a spy to find out the details of Cerebro. All I hope will be explained in the next chapter or two.

 

Last time:

Xavier nodded at Harry before continuing. “Yesterday a spy was discovered near the grounds of Xavier institute. A mutant named Travis Smyth. Mr Smyth is a member of a group led by a mutant criminal called Thomas Cassidy or. Black Tom as he is now known. It appears that Mr Smyth who is a rather gifted telepath and a skilled spy had been attempting to gather information on behalf of a new client of his employer. A client particularly interested in you and what your abilities are.”

Harry took that information in; he had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to like the answer to his next question but asked it anyway. “Who is the client?”

Xavier looked in to Harry’s eyes as he answered “Voldemort.”

 

 

Chapter 11

 

Potter House

 

Harry was right he didn’t like the answer. “Great, just great, so now he has mutants on the payroll.”

 

Professor Xavier grimaced at Harry’s reaction before speaking. “I will continue trying to uncover exactly what Mr. Smyth managed to find out. Unfortunately he is being very uncooperative toward the authorities at the moment; he is trying to cut a deal, but he’s a wanted man in Ireland, England and Canada so there is only so far the police are willing to go.”

 

Harry didn’t bother to point out that they should have questioned him BEFORE handing him to police or depending on his answers, simply making him disappear.

 

“What do you want from us Professor?” asked Harry.

 

“Nothing” replied Xavier “although I would like to extend the offer for you to return to the institute as students.”

 

Harry thought for a few moments, composing his reply. “A generous offer Professor but one I shall decline. We have a great deal of work to do and being a student would not further our cause.”

 

Xavier nodded sadly, but to be honest he had expected that response. In fact he was surprised at Harry’s mild wording. “Harry you and your friends have picked a dangerous road and I implore you not to tray and walk it by yourselves. We would like to help where we can. I know that right now you are likely disinclined to even consider any offer I might make, I accept that Harry just as I accept that your methods are not ours. We might disagree on the methods but I believe that our goals are similar.”

 

Harry was a bit surprised by the bit about their methods, it felt like a peace offering, or at least feeler to see if they could reconcile. Harry looked over at Hannah who had a frown on her face. Then he glanced at Luna who was looking directly at him, she nodded. He knew he needed to say something but he wasn’t prepared to commit to too much. “I agree that we share some of the same goals and at some future point perhaps we could work more closely.”

 

Professor Xavier nodded and was about to say something when Luna spoke. “Professor Xavier you will need to be careful, the institute is under almost constant surveillance by a man named Stryker. He has some……shall we say unsavory plans and I would suggest that you improve your security. His success would spell disaster for mutants everywhere.”

 

Xavier stared at the blond teenager before risking a brief surface scan of her thoughts.

 

Luna’s mental voice was loud in the telepath’s mind, “Hello Professor, are you looking for something in particular? or just wanting to browse?”

 

Xavier leaned back in his chair, speaking aloud “You’re a telepath?”

 

Luna smiled “No, I’m something else but that is not important. What you need to know is that my mutant ability allows me to travel across both time and dimensions. One of my up-time me’s warned me of an attack on your institute. You would prevail but lives would have been lost and events would have been set in motion that could have brought about a war between mutants and the rest of humanity. Now you have a chance to end that time line and begin another.”

 

“I understand that you believe an attack will happen but we have a number of safeguards that…..” Xavier trailed off as another Luna appeared. This one was dressed in a very familiar uniform.

 

The newly arrived Luna smiled “Hello Professor.”

 

Xavier turned to look at the original Luna sitting near Harry before looking back at the new arrival. “So you are a Luna from a different dimension, or are you from the future?”

 

“Both Professor; I gave your Luna the warning that Stryker is determined to end the ‘mutant threat’. His plan is to use Cerebro to track down and kill every mutant he considers a threat and he considers every mutant a threat. You beat him but you unwittingly begin a sequence of events that ends with your death, yours and many of your students.”

 

Xavier was looking back and forth between the two Luna’s. “How did we meet and when did you join the X-Men, you look older than the Luna from this time.”

 

Luna grinned at the Professor “I’m twenty three years old professor. I joined the X-Men a year after you died so we never actually met. Most of the survivors of wizarding Britain moved to the US after Voldemort all but destroyed our society and I ended up meeting a mutant called Iceman. One thing led to another and I ended up a member of the X-Men.”

 

Xavier sat silently for a few moments before speaking “Maybe I shouldn’t ask but how did I die?”

 

Luna raised an eyebrow “Do you really want to know Professor?”

 

 

Xavier sighed “No probably not. So what happens now?”

 

The older Luna gestured toward Harry who responded “Now professor I go on with my fight and you go to yours. I agree that it makes sense for us to pass on information to each other and I’ll work to help you if you need us. That’s as far as I can commit right now.”

 

Xavier nodded “It’s more than I expected Harry considering how we parted.”

 

“I’m still not happy with you and with some of your group but you did try to help us. That and you just bought us important intelligence and we owe you for those things professor, just don’t expect me to have the same attitude with some of your people,” answered Harry with a grimace.

 

Xavier sighed, once more cursing Scott’s attitude. “I understand Harry. Now I should be getting back to work. I will let you know if I find out anything that would affect you. It was good to see you all well and a singular pleasure to meet you Luna.”

 

Harry stood to escort the professor to the street but paused as Hannah laid a hand on his arm.

 

Hannah’s voice was soft “Professor?”

 

“Yes Miss Abbott.”

 

“Thank you for warning us and I just wanted to say that I…..regret that we parted so abruptly. There is a part of me that would have liked to have been a student at your school.”

 

Xavier was surprised at Hannah’s comment in many ways she was the one that had been the most single-minded and distrustful. “Perhaps after your war is won Miss Abbott you will come back to us.”

 

After Professor Xavier had left Harry returned to the room and took his seat at the table. “Well what do we think?”

 

Hannah spoke first “I’ll give him points for trying; it was a generous offer to share information not to mention the offer of help if we need it.”

 

Harry snorted “Oh he still hopes to turn us from, how did he put it our ‘dangerous road’ no I’ll pass on putting us under his pacifist scrutiny. If we want to win we need to fight for it. That said I will be damned if I let this Stryker character start killing school kids.”

“Agreed” said Hannah.

 

Luna, Pansy and Lavender nodded their agreement.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Unknown Location – Brotherhood of Mutants

 

Erik Lehnsherr more commonly known as Magneto sighed as he re-read the message he had received. He had known for a long time that there were elements of the American government that feared mutants. He also knew well where that road led. It was one of the reasons he had formed the brotherhood. It gave him soldiers, weapons to use to ensure the survival of his species. This message put all of his work at risk. It was like seeing Hitler ordering the extermination of the Jews. No it was more accurate to say that this Stryker was another Himmler, working behind the scenes to bring his horrific vision to fruition.

 

He looked up at Toad, “What did this messenger look like?”

 

Toad shrugged “Pretty teenager, blond, bit weird had a funny accent.”

 

“What sort of accent?”

 

Toad looked thoughtful “Dunno British maybe, wasn’t American or Canadian.”

 

“What was the name she gave?” he asked.

 

“Luna”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Canadian Ministry of Magic – Office of the Minister

 

Scott Whitebear the Canadian Minister was furious, “I don’t care what excuse you are offering Dumbledore YOU BROKE THE LAW. Now stop your bloody lies and answer my question. Why were you attacking the private residence of two Canadian residents, Fred and George Weasley?”

 

Dumbledore frowned at the Canadian Minister of Magic, a long time political foe in the I.C.W. and a dangerously competent wizard and politician.

 

Dumbledore put a polite expression of determination on his face “Scott it was a matter of some urgency, there has been whispers that the Weasley twins had been dabbling in some of the darker rituals, no doubt in ignorance. We simply were assisting their father in trying to help them.” There, he thought that should plant some doubt. He might still be able to turn this around. Then a very familiar voice spoke from behind him.

 

“Really Albus,” said Charlie Weasley in a cold voice “What an interesting accusation especially considering the Fire call discussion I just had with Bill and the twins.”

 

“Ahh Charlie my boy, perhaps you could explain to the Minister that…..” he was cut off by the Dragon keeper’s laughter.

 

“You must be kidding, I’m not here to help you,” Charlie turned to the Canadian Minister “The twins want him charged with what ever you can make stick.” He turned back to Dumbledore. “You may have fooled my parents but we’re on to you now Dumbledore.”

 

Whitebear smirked at Dumbledore’s shocked expression. “You know what Albus I think you have managed to piss that boy off. Just think of all the people he could be talking to while you are stuck here. Now let’s start again eh. Why were you and your friends breaking in to a private residence?”

 

Charlie walked out of the Ministers office with a smirk, regretting that he didn’t have a camera. Dumbledore’s expression had been priceless.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

O’Reilly’s Pub – County Cork Ireland

 

“What have you got to report Mikey?” asked Thomas Cassidy as he pushed his operative a pint of Guinness.

 

Michael Kelly took a long drink from his glass before leaning forward. “Xavier was their boss, he meet with a lad who looked like the Potter boy. So I think we have the right house. I’m just not sure how we breech the fidelus or their bloody wards.”

 

Black Tom considered that situation. He had been tasked with locating a mutant wizard named Potter. No that bit was easy when you knew who to talk to and you hired the right people. Take young Mikey Kelly, a good solid and reliable lad and a powerful mutant and wizard in his own right. He was able to blend in to the shadows and even move between them. But best of all he was almost invisible to telepaths. The bit Tom was worried about was Voldemort. Thomas Cassidy was not stupid. This Voldemort character was insane with a capital I. Yes he paid well but he could not be trusted.

 

Tom shrugged he pass the information along, get paid and then perhaps he and his lads should take a trip abroad.

 

oOoOoOoOo

Malfoy Manor

 

“Your man is sure?” hissed Voldemort.

 

“Yes my Lord” answered the Irishman.

 

“Did you test the wards yourself?” asked Voldemort as he considered the information he’d been given.

 

“I did nothing at risk of alerting those within my Lord. I’m no cursebreaker but the building must be under the Fidelus” answered Kelly.

 

“Tell your master that I may need his services again soon, you may leave” Kelly didn’t hang around; after all he had a flight to catch.

 

After the Irish spy had left Voldemort summoned his remaining inner circle members. As he waited he absently toyed with a malformed metal slug. It was one of the rounds that had killed Carrow and his sister. Another death attributed to Harry Potter. He could feel his anger grow at the thought of the boy. He had planned to let Potter and Dumbledore fight it out but he could no longer allow it. Voldemort looked up as his remaining ‘loyal’ servants arrived. He had lost a score of people in the last few weeks and while he cared nothing for them as individuals he did need numbers to achieve his goals.

 

The Death Eaters stood silently and waited for their master to speak.

 

“I have just received a rather interesting bit of intelligence from our Irish spies. I now know the current location of Potter’s residence. It is under the Fidelus but our friend has found a way around the spell, at least from a location point of view.” He turned to an ugly blond man, “Gregorvitch I want you to lead our cursebreakers and begin an attack on the wards. A SUBTLE one, I don’t want Potter and his little friend’s fleeing. When the wards are down notify me and I will finish Potter.”

 

Antonin Gregorvitch nodded.

 

Voldemort turned to a second masked figure “You will lead three others to kill our former potions master. I want Snape dead.”

 

“Yes My Lord,” replied Barnaby Collins.

 

“Potter is a wild card so leave both him and his little friends to me.” Voldemort gestured and the masked figures retreated from the room.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter House

 

Harry arranged portkeys for all the friends and allies of his team. As it turned out their growing list of allies meant that Potter house was quite crowded. Several days passed slowly as the Harry and his allies discussed their options. Eventually Bill and Charlie Weasley decided that the best thing for Ginny would be to continue her education. To make that possible Bill accepted a posting to Gringott’s Salem and enrolled her in Salem Academy along with Hermione and Susan. Charlie and the twins would be moving to the Potter Estate in Canada and setting up the training facilities and to help Harry and the girls to start their training regime. That left one loose end in England, Severus Snape.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Room 313 - St Aidan’s Military Hospital – Manchester

 

Severus Snape cursed as he tried once more to sit up in bed before lying back, exhausted. It was only a matter of time until the military returned to ask him more questions, dangerous questions. For the first time in years he was free of any magical compulsions and his mind was his own. This clarity meant that he could see just how deeply in the shit he currently was. If he answered their questions he would be guilty of breaking the Statute of Secrecy. If he didn’t he could end up in a cell with Giles, and that was the best scenario. Voldemort wanted him dead; Dumbledore no doubt wanted him dead or under his control and now the bloody Muggle’s were interested in him. Without a wand he couldn’t escape and to stay was to risk a painful death or imprisonment.

 

“Did you know that the name on your records is Mister Severus Muggle?”

 

Snape turned his head to see Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter sitting in the two chairs beside his bed.

 

Snape gaped open mouthed for almost a minute before he managed to whisper “Potter.”

 

Harry’s eyes were cold but his face was expressionless as he examined the injured wizard. “Hello Severus, you seem to be, as Luna predicted I might add, to be in a rather difficult position.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Snape sharply.

 

Luna smiled at Hogwarts most hated professor. “If we leave here you will be dead this afternoon when four death eaters arrive and crucio you till your heart gives out.”

 

Surprisingly Snape’s reply was softly worded and issued without his usual caustic comments. “Come to gloat have you?”

 

“No professor we are here to offer you a job,” replied Luna.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter House – London

 

With Harry and the others busy rescuing and relocating Snape. Lavender and Pansy were making the most of having the house to themselves.

 

Pansy moaned in to Lavender’s mouth as her lovers hand caressed her, seeking entrance. She shifted her hips and shuddered at Lavender’s skilled, intimate touch. For several minutes the blond continued her ministrations until a boneless Pansy lay moaning on the bed. Her shift of position however was allowing Lavender to kiss her way down to her stomach. Pansy’s hands clawed at the sheets as she writhed and shuddered once more as Lavenders tongue joined her hands. Soon she tensed and almost stopped breathing as her body succumbed to a massive orgasm. Smiling Pansy pulled Lavender up for a passionate kiss.

 

“Morgana, little death indeed” whispered Pansy “you are getting too damn good at that.”

 

Lavender smiled and caressed Pansy’s face “I love you Pans.”

 

“I love you too, in fact I think I might be up to expressing that love in a purely physical way,” Pansy waggled her eyebrows as Lavender laughed softly. She was just leaning in for a kiss when a screeching alarm sounded throughout the house.

 

“SHIT, get up Lav that’s the first of the ward’s going down,” Pansy rolled out of bed and grabbed their wands; she threw Lavender hers and pulled on her shirt and shorts. She grabbed Lavender’s hands and activated their emergency portkey, nothing happened.

 

“Fuck it they’ve got anti-portkey wards up, check the floo.” Lavender ran off as Pansy pulled out the communication disk and tapped it twice. “Harry I hope that you are listening because Potter Place’s wards are under attack and we’re trapped here.”

 

Lavender ran back in and shook her head. “No go Pansy and we have company outside, looks like Death Eaters.”

 

Gregorvitch smirked nastily as he watched their anti-portkey wards flared briefly. It looked like someone was home after all. His master would be pleased.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate Unplottable Location – Canada

 

Harry watched as Bill and Charlie cast diagnostic charms and then dosed Snape with potions. Eventually Bill shook his head and turned to Harry. “He’s in a pretty bad way Harry. To be truthful I’d normally be shipping him off to the Saint M’s post haste but I realise that’s not possible.”

 

“No offense to you two but do you think he needs a medi-witch or a healer?” asked Hannah.

 

“It may take a while for him to be back to a hundred percent but we think he’s over the worst of it” replied Bill.

 

Luna suddenly leapt up from the chair she’d been sitting on, he face was alarmed but before she could speak Harry’s enchanted coin vibrated. As he touched it they all heard Pansy’s terse message.

 

“Harry I hope that you are listening because Potter Place’s wards are under attack and we’re trapped here.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Place – London

 

Lavender finished loading a fourth rifle and placed it next to Pansy. Both girls were dressed in their black combat gear with Dragon hide armor over the top. The last of the wards were flickering and the Death Eaters would be in the house in minutes.

 

“Harry and the others had better get here bloody quick” said Pansy as she set her assault rifle to full auto and fired a long burst emptying the clip. She wanted to see if she could take the cursebreaker’s minds off their work. Every delay gave Harry more time to get to them.

 

Lavender passed Pansy another rifle, this time she carefully aimed and fired in short bursts. This forced the Death Eaters and cursebreaker’s to cast shield spells.

Just as she aimed for another burst a deafening siren sounded and then abruptly stopped. That was it the wards were down. She fired again this time managing to drop one of the exhausted curse breaker’s. She ducked back out of sight but nothing happened. No spells impacted the building. Risking another glance she saw why. A new figure appeared, Voldemort.

 

“Oh Morgana Lav, Voldemort just arrived and he’s walking toward the fucking door.”

 

“We need to get the hell out of here Pansy, Voldemort won’t even have to slow down to deal with you and me.” Lavender picked up an assault riffle and joined Pansy at the window.

 

Pansy looked down at the street “I don’t know Lav maybe we can try to shoot our way out there doesn’t seem to be too many of them.”

 

“No need for any suicide runs” said Harry as he appeared with Luna “let’s get the hell out of here before the bastards start shooting off spells.”

 

Harry’s words were prophetic as an absolute storm of spells struck the building. All four of them were forced to take cover. As Harry got to his feet he saw a shadow in the doorway and threw himself at it, moving so fast he was almost a blur. It wasn’t fast enough as a burst of what looked like lightning struck him in the chest hurling him in to the far wall.

 

Voldemort raised his wand pointing it at Harry who was on his knee’s in pain as electricity coursed through his system. “Ada……PROTEGO MAXIMA” his killing curse was interrupted as Pansy fired a burst of rounds forcing him to shield himself. Lavender joined in pouring fire in to the wizards shield forcing him to maintain it.

 

Harry tried to get to his feet even though his muscles were burning from whatever curse Voldemort had used. Ignoring the pain he forced himself upright and lurched over to where Luna lay on the floor. The blond girl was obviously stunned but he wasn’t sure if she was injured or how badly. “Luna?”

 

There was a flash of white light and both Lavender and Pansy were thrown backwards, slamming in to the wall beside Harry and Luna.

 

“Pathetic Harry just pathetic, is this the best you can muster, a couple of teenage girls armed with muggle weapons?” Voldemort stalked forward wand raised. The gloating wizard smirked down as Harry twitched on the floor. “Did you like that spell Potter? I must say you did well to stay conscious; most recipients pass out from the pain. Well no matter you won’t survive…..arghh” Voldemort staggered a few steps, face twisted in pain.

 

Behind him for a moment Harry could see a second Luna holding a bloody knife before she disappeared even as Voldemort whirled around to face his unseen attacker. She reappeared and quickly grabbed hold of the other four before disappearing.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate Unplottable Location – Canada

 

“You were lucky Harry, very lucky” Bill Weasley had not been amused when Harry disappeared with Luna. He was even less amused when a twitching, incapacitated Harry re-appeared, with three battered girls including a second knife wielding Luna.

 

Harry looked embarrassed, “I know, but I really hadn’t expected Voldemort to turn up. Thank Merlin for the Luna’s if they hadn’t of been there we would have been boned. How is our Luna by the way?”

 

“Recovering, she struck her head on a table leg and had a nasty concussion,” Bill paused for a moment before putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry everyone is alive, you got away let’s call this one a win eh?”

 

“It’s a lesson Bill. He kicked our butt’s in under a minute. It highlight’s our need to train” argued Harry.

 

Bill nodded his face serious, “I agree Harry, I can see that you have had some good training and you are a powerful if underage wizard but you have just seen the limitations of your tactics. Voldemort knew to expect your muggle weapons and he tried to neutralize your advantage. You saved lives in the alley with your guns because they were not expecting them. They were ready this time, now you’ll need more tricks up your sleeves.”

 

Harry grimaced as his thigh muscles twitched. Bill was right it was time to train everyone up. They would all need to know how to fight be it as a mutant, wizard or muggle.

 

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

It took everyone working long days for nearly two weeks to get the training facilities built and the Game keeper house converted in to comfortable living quarters. Working along with the rest was a steadily recovering Severus Snape.

 

Surprisingly Snape was up and about within three days and insisted on helping with the work. On his fourth day he ignored all advice ‘borrowed’ Charlie Weasley’s wand and transfigured a fork in to a walking stick. Harry and his friends watched somewhat bemused as the normally caustic potions master used his borrowed wand to show the twins a useful spell for anchoring the target dummy they were assembling to the ground.

 

Harry had turned to Pansy “What do you make of that?”

 

Pansy had shrugged and turned back to her work. “I think he’s trying to make amends, Bill told me last night that Dumbledore had been manipulating and controlling him for years. He told Bill that he is free now but that doesn’t mean that he feels good about his actions.”

 

Harry watched Snape over the next week and decided that Pansy and Bill may well have been right. It did not mean however that he liked the greasy git. Hannah wasn’t as forgiving to those that had hurt Harry but rather than force a confrontation she simply ignored her former professor.

 

As the last of the work was finished the residents of the Potter estate gathered for what would be a superb meal and the final planning session. After this session Bill travelled to the Alberta branch of Gringott’s and arranged a number of messages and inbound portkeys. There would be quite a few visitors to the estate.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Amelia Bones had just finished her tour of the grounds with Harry and Hannah. “This is amazing you’ve done a fantastic job on the house and the training course, this is as good as the Auror course in London.”

 

Harry smiled at her praise, “The resident Weasley’s did most of the design work, although the firing range was Hannah’s project.”

 

“And was yours getting Dumbledore PNG’d out of Canada?” asked Amelia with a sly smile.

 

“I have know idea what PNG’d is so I don’t know” replied Harry.

 

Amelia laughed then explained. “Diplomatic language for Persona Non Grata; the Canadian Ministry were less than amused and after holding him for twenty-four hours they booted him out of the country. He apparently also had to pay a huge fine and will likely face a motion of censure at the next sitting of the ICW.”

 

Harry smiled at the image, “Well Madam Bones he did break the law and Charlie and Bill are sticklers for little things like that.”

 

As they approached the house Amelia paused laying her hand on Harry’s arm. “Harry can I ask you a question?” Her tone was serious.

 

Harry stopped walking as he replied “Of course but I may not answer.”

 

Almost whispering Amelia asked “Was that you in Diagon Alley?”

 

Harry looked at the older woman, only pausing for a moment before answering with a simple “Yes.”

 

“How did you know?” asked the former head of British law enforcement.

 

Briefly Harry weighed the merits of telling her before deciding that there was no reason not to, she would probably hear it all later. “I don’t mind telling you as you’ll hear it later anyway; it was Luna who gave us the warning. We only ask that you keep it secret for now.”

 

Amelia nodded “I can understand that, regardless of how she gets her information it gives you an advantage over your enemies.”

 

Harry almost laughed “Wait till you hear the rest.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Inside Hermione sat with Ginny and Susan as they chatted with Lavender. Hermione however was looking around trying to identify all those present. Her parents were talking to Pansy and the elder Weasley brothers and Severus Snape of all people. The Weasley twins and Hannah were chatting happily with a couple who looked around her parent’s ages. Then she saw Harry walk in with Madam Bones. Soon people were moving in to another room where a long table was set as a spectacular buffet. For the next hour it was all about the food.

 

As Dobby and the elves finished clearing the table Harry gestured to Bill who stood along with Charlie and began casting privacy wards. After a few minutes Bill nodded and Harry stood up in his place at the end of the table. He solemnly met every person’s eyes. Then he cleared his throat.

 

“I would like to thank you all for coming; however tonight is about more than a meal. For some of us this is the last time we’ll see you for a while, but I’ll talk more about that later. Firstly I want to say something to you all. Thank you. For what you have done I thank you. Since the day my parents died I have lived a complicated life. Whether as a Wizard or as a Mutant I’ve always been struggling, undertrained and ill-informed. I’ve faced betrayals and I have suffered. As I sat huddled with Hannah in a prison built for those considered dark creatures we decided to change that. We decided to seek out trainers. We wanted to fight back and seek justice from a corrupt government but to do that we had to learn how to fight.” Harry paused to take a drink of water. When he looked up Hannah reached over and squeezed his hand.

 

“It wasn’t enough, oh we helped some people and we surprised a few Death Eaters with unfamiliar tactics BUT we haven’t yet learned how to fight the war we must fight” Harry let his dress robes fall off his shoulders as his wings burst forth from his back. His nails formed in to talons and his face took on a slightly different cast, a fiercer more predatory look. He was clad in black dragon hide with a single silver crest on the right side of his chest, a silver hawk talons extended to strike. As everyone watched Hannah stood and threw off her robes showing that she was dressed akin to Harry with the same emblem on her armor. Pansy, Luna and Lavender joined them, each in their uniform.

 

“For some time I’ve been jokingly calling us the New Marauders, well tonight the Marauders are truly born. Each of us will fight to destroy Voldemort, Dumbledore and the corruption inherent in the ministry. I will have justice for those, like myself who were denied it. Yet each of us is also fighting for a world where every human, wizard, mutant and magical creature is equal. Where what happened to me, to Hannah, Pansy and Lavender would not be tolerated.”

 

Hermione had tears in here eyes as Harry committed himself to fighting his war. She felt her tears falling; her friend was now a soldier. He should be at school but he is speaking of war. She hated violence but as Harry had shown it had its place. She just wished that it didn’t have to be Harry.  
Ginny was worried rather than upset at the thought of Harry fighting. In many ways she knew just how determined and focused he could be. After all hadn’t Harry as a twelve year old boy killed a basilisk to save her from Tom. No she knew Harry could and apparently would fight. Her fear was for her brothers who seemed determined to follow Harry.

 

Harry cleared his throat again.

 

“Tonight marks the beginning of our training. We are going to learn how to fight. After tonight you won’t know where we are based, or our numbers. We’ll welcome your help and you will know how to contact us for help or with information but we need to disappear for a while and build our organisation,” Harry stepped back as he finished speaking and Bill stood.

 

Bill smiled at Harry then turned to the seated guests. “You don’t want to know how long Harry worked on that speech. Many of you haven’t heard the full story of the Marauders latest exploits.” Many of those around the table nodded.” Well Harry has given me permission to tell you the short version.”

 

Bill spoke for another forty-five minutes as he outlined everything from the rescuing of Hermione’s family to their latest fight with Voldemort and his minions. He finished with “As you can see the Marauders haven’t been idly sitting around.”

 

Charlie stood next “Each of us will leave here with this silver eagle pin. It works in two ways; as a communicator and as a portkey to the nearest Gringott’s branch. On arrival show your pin and the Goblins will know you are one of us.”

 

“One of us?” asked Emma Granger.

 

“A friend of the Marauders, it’s what the pin means Mrs. Granger. Show the Goblins your pin and they will help you” replied Charlie.

 

Harry spoke up from where he stood with the Marauders. “These pins may save your lives. None of my enemies would hesitate to attack you if they thought it would give them an advantage.”

 

Michael Hayes was next to speak, “Harry would like to offer my services to help you with tactics. I even have a few lads who might be up to helping. One of them even has a daughter going to Hogwarts.”

 

Harry nodded his acceptance “Sound them out Michael but be discrete. Security is an issue.”

 

Michael gave Harry a reassuring nod, “I understand the need for security Harry, and I’ll sound them out quietly.”

 

Hermione was watching her oldest friend as he interacted with the adults in the room. He spoke to them as equals. Then it hit her, Harry had grown up. He was an adult by experience if not age. Something inside of her mourned that loss while at the same time she had to acknowledge that it was inevitable. Harry’s childhood had been losing ground to reality since the day his parents died. She could still see the nobility she remembered. He still had his ‘saving people’ thing but it had been tempered in the fires of hate, loss and pain. Now her friend was changed, still there, still Harry but there was something else there as well. Something old and frightening, something that had killed and would kill again as required. With a shudder she looked away, she needed to think about this.

 

As he spoke with Michael he caught a glimpse of Hermione. His friend was watching with a strange expression on her face. He kept glancing at her but after a minute or two she looked away. ‘What’ thought Harry ‘was that all about?’

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

SAS Barracks – Hereford UK

 

M Squadron was a highly secret special projects team of the Special Air Service, more commonly known as the SAS. Officially they were an anti–hijacking counter–terrorism team. What was know to few outside the Prime Minister and a select few at the Ministry of Defense was that M Squadron were the Governments answer to mutant and magical threats. They were mostly squibs but there were a few mutants and muggle born wizards in the ranks. Right now they were guarding an unremarkable building in an unused part of the military base at Hereford.

 

Inside four Death Eaters were just starting to realise that they were in a great deal of trouble. They had appeared in the room where Snape had been only to find it full of uniformed muggles. Then they woke tied to chairs in a featureless cement room. Six men armed with muggle weapons and four with wands were watching their every move.

 

Major Steve Wade rubbed his chin as he settles back in to the only other chair in the room. “I’ll ask again, where is Severus Snape? We know that’s who the army was holding. So where is he?”

 

Silence was the only answer; Time thought the Major to demonstrate exactly how bad a situation these magical terrorists had gotten in to.

 

“Corporal Morgan?”

 

“Aye Sir”

 

“Break no wait, make that cut off all the fingers on his left hand,” ordered Major Wade.

 

“Righty-o Sir” there was the sound of a knife being drawn.

 

“Wait” screamed the Wizard in the chair. “We didn’t touch Snape he was gone before we got there.”

 

“SHUT UP you coward” yelled one of the other Death Eaters. Whose outburst was followed by a grunt of pain as one of the soldiers rapped him across the back of the head with his rifle.

 

The Major considered the bound figures before nodding to his Captain. He watched as the muggle born wizard stunned the four Death Eaters. Turning to his second in command he raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

 

Captain Adam McEwin shrugged “They are DE’s but I think they’re telling us what they know. My legimency only told me they weren’t lying. Maybe we need a telepath in here; I know R&D has that O’Brien bloke.”

 

Major Wade frowned “Maybe, We’ll have to see, damn I was hoping for an easy one; especially after we got the photos from the room. It just doesn’t make sense why would he send two teams? And if they are a second group who the bloody hell are they?”

 

One of the other wizards in the room, a Sergeant looked up from watching the prisoners. “Sir, you talkin ‘bout the ‘ospital photos we saw in the briefing?”

 

“Yes Figg what of it?” replied the Major.

 

Sergeant Figg ignored the bite in the question “He’s Harry Bloody Potter. Don’t know the girl but he was definitely Potter. I went to school with his Da.”

 

Major Wade scratched at his head, where had he heard that name before. “I know I’ve heard that name before.”

 

“Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived he’s a famous wizard, though I’ve heard them saying in the paper that he is a mutant to and that the Ministry of Magic had ‘im locked up for a while.”

 

The Major didn’t know what to make of that “Well I’d best report in. Adam, keep a close eye on them.”

 

“Sir” replied Adam.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The morning after Harry’s announcement Bill Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet with mounting horror.

 

MINISTRY ANNOUNCES NEW WAVE OF MUTANT ARRESTS.

 

Today Director Stoutheart of the Department for the regulation and control of Dark Creatures announced a new wave of mutant arrests. The Director has the long held opinion that many of these mutants are dangerous to the magical community. In a press conference in the Ministry’s Atrium she delivered a prepared speech.

 

“Mutant’s are a danger to the magical community at large. Already we have seen one prominent pure-blood wizard murdered by these, these creatures. I have the Ministers support in taking a firm stand against these sub-human terrorists. From this day onward any Mutant convicted of a serious crime shall be disposed of by our specialists. I will not risk another surge of mutant murders. This decisive move should reassure people that the Minister will lead the ministry in protecting our people.”

 

Also released were a number of amendments to the laws regarding the registration of magical creatures. The following changes have already come in to effect……..”  
Bill Weasley lowered the paper with a feeling of despair. Deep down Bill had hoped that sanity would prevail. But it appeared that the ministry was determined to force a bloody showdown. He glanced over at Harry who had just sat down.

 

“Harry?” asked Bill quietly.

 

Rather than being upset or angry Harry looked resigned to the news. “You know what Bill I expected this to happen, in many ways I knew it would happen. Fear and hate are powerful tools.”

 

“What are you going to do?” asked Bill, not without some fear of what the answer would be.

 

Harry’s expression changed to a look of determination. “I’ll not stand by and let children be murdered because of a tiny genetic mutation. I’ll get them away from magical Britain and I’ll not shed tears if ministry sanctioned murders die while I’m doing it.”

 

Bill nodded and offered some words of caution. “Remember my advice Harry; only kill if you have to. If you kill too many they’ll use that against you to sway public opinion.”

 

Harry gestured at the paper, “Did you read the rest of the article Bill? It’s not me they need to fear Bill. When Hannah reads this she’ll be all for burning the Ministry to the ground.”

 

Bill frowned as he lifted the paper to finish the article.

“Also released were a number of amendments to the laws regarding the registration of magical creatures. The following changes have already come in to effect……All dark creatures including mutants must appear in person to the ministry holding facility for assessment.

 

Failure to do so will be considered a capital crime and shall be subject to an execution order. Any dark creature that is deemed to be a danger shall be subject to an execution order. No dark creature shall be permitted to breed. Any dark creature, including mutants shall be subject to sterilization so as to ensure that no new wave of dark creatures threatens the magical world.

 

Lord Stoutheart confirmed that this far sighted policy had already been in effect but was pleased to see that it had been included in the newly passed laws. Public reaction has been positive reported Ministry sources……”

 

Bill almost dropped the paper in shock. This was madness; it would start a war between every non-human magical and the ministry. Then it hit him.

 

“Dear Merlin Harry you……no they can’t have,” Bill felt sick, he didn’t know what to say, this was hideous.

 

“Bill Hannah was repeatedly raped while in the Ministry facility. Why wasn’t she pregnant by the time she left? As far as I know none of the women in the facility fell pregnant.” Harry’s response was calm but one look at his eyes told another story.

 

Bill couldn’t believe that the Ministry could be so evil. “Harry that’s……we’re talking genocide.”

 

“And look at the non-reaction from the wizarding community. Where is the outrage? Where are the demands for this to be stopped? For this alone I’d tear down the ministry. But I can’t do that yet. First I’ll help my people and I’ll bring down Voldemort and Dumbledore, then after that I’m going to destroy the ministry.” With that Harry stood up and walked out of the room.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Guest Room – Potter Estate

 

Hermione Granger sat in her room eating breakfast with her parents. She had been thinking all night and had compiled an internal list of questions for Harry. Last night she had been too shocked at his announcement to think things through. Now she hoped to persuade him toward a less bloody course. Surely a settlement could be negotiated with the Ministry.

 

Her father who was reading the Daily Prophet suddenly went white.

 

“Daddy?” she asked, what was wrong now.

Ted Granger hesitated for a moment before handing the paper to his daughter.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Headmasters Office – Hogwarts

 

Dumbledore smiled as he lowered the paper. Yes this should play in to his plans nicely.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Professor Xavier’s Office – Xavier Institute

 

Professor Charles Xavier arrived in his office at eight-oh-five and immediately recognized the young blond woman sitting in one of his guest chairs.

 

“Good Morning Miss Lovegood, is this a professional or a social visit?” asked Xavier with a polite, inquisitive smile.

 

“Professor Xavier I wanted to give you this,” she handed him a rolled up newspaper. “It’s very important that you read it as it has started a chain of events that will be felt here as much as it is in England.”

 

Xavier laid the paper on the desk. He noted that this Luna was wearing a uniform of black leather with a silver hawk emblem on the chest. She noticed his scrutiny and smiled at the older mutant. “I’d normally be flattered by the attention you are playing my chest Professor but I’ll assume you are admiring my Marauders uniform.” With that reply Luna simply disappeared from sight.

 

Xavier sighed and unrolled the newspaper. There were several minutes of silence and then a whispered “Dear God.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	12. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 12 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Last time:

 

“Professor Xavier I wanted to give you this,” she handed him a rolled up newspaper. “It’s very important that you read it as it has started a chain of events that will be felt here as much as it is in England.”

 

Xavier laid the paper on the desk. He noted that this Luna was wearing a uniform of black leather with a silver hawk emblem on the chest. She noticed his scrutiny and smiled at the older mutant. “I’d normally be flattered by the attention you are playing my chest Professor but I’ll assume you are admiring my Marauders uniform.” With that reply Luna simply disappeared from sight.

 

Xavier sighed and unrolled the newspaper. There were several minutes of silence and then a whispered “Dear God.”

 

Chapter 12

 

Potter Estate - Canada

 

A white faced Hannah incinerated the paper she was holding. “I will burn that bloody place to the ground.”

 

Bill winced as Hannah’s hands momentarily flared in to flames, turning the newspaper to ash. He needed to calm things down till Harry returned. “I think we all agree that this is a disgrace and that we need to do something. But I would advise against going off half cocked until we have all the facts. We all know the Prophet is full of crap.”

 

Emma Granger laid a hand on Hannah’s shoulder. “Hannah you have every right to be angry, all of you do. What is important now is to decide what to do with a clear head.”

 

Hermione nodded as her mother spoke. “Mum is right; we need to look at the underlying facts here. Why is the Ministry trying to entice a war?”

 

“A war?” asked Amelia.

 

Hermione turned to Amelia. “This new law not only targets mutants. It also potentially targets Giants, Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas and every other sentient magical creature. I don’t think that they are going to take this any better then we are.”

 

Amelia paled as her sharp mind reached the same conclusion as Hermione’s. “Dear Merlin. They will run straight to the Dark Lord.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Xavier Institute – Professor Xavier’s Office

 

 

“Surely they can not be serious, this must be a joke” said Jean.

 

Professor Xavier shook his head. “Sadly I believe that Luna has brought us the plain, unvarnished truth. It appears that the British Magical community has decided to move against mutants as well as other non-human magical creatures.”

 

“Is this even legal? Could we take it to the UN or something?” asked Ororo.

 

Scott frowned “Surely the British government can’t be going along with this. This is genocide by degrees.”

 

Professor Xavier cleared his throat to get the rooms attention. “Miss Lovegood is a dimensional traveler. She has access to an unknown number of alternate realities. In each of these she sees alternate possibilities. When she delivered this paper she also let us a message.”

 

“It’s very important that you read it as it has started a chain of events that will be felt here as much as it is in England.”

 

“Do you think the warning is legitimate?” asked Ororo.

 

Logan grunted from where he was leaning against the wall. “Pigeon boy always has played us pretty straight. He doesn’t agree with ya, then he lets ya know. I can’t see him messing with us this way.”

 

Professor Xavier turned to the rest of the group. “If we accept this announcement as legitimate then we have a number of potential problems to consider. Firstly will Harry and his companions act on this? Secondly what will this mean to our relationships with other governments? This is not a secret ‘off the books’ facility. If Harry and his team attempt to pull off another rescue, it could potentially be considered a criminal act against a legitimate government agency.”

 

“A criminal act committed by mutants,” said Jean.

 

Scott looked to Professor Xavier. “So do we go to the authorities? That would be one way of avoiding a confrontation. Surely we can negotiate some sort of….”

 

With a snarl Logan pushed himself off the wall. “We should be asking how we can help. Not looking at turning coat. They are our bloody people he’s looking to rescue.”

 

Professor Xavier slapped his hand loudly against the table. Scott and Logan immediately stopped talking. The others looked almost relieved to be avoiding having to listen to another round of their ongoing ‘Harry Potter’ argument.

 

Xavier frowned at the two mutants. “Scott. Logan. Please take your seats. The decision we are faced with is not one to be taken lightly. If we offer aid then we will be making enemies in the magical world. Well at least the British magical authorities.”

 

Jean, her expression grim was nodding as the professor spoke. “But if we don’t Harry may well consider us being complicit with his enemies.”

 

“Harry and I have agreed to share information. That is all. I don’t think he will ask for help. Sadly I believe that he truly expects us to sit it out.”

 

Ororo frowned at that. “Professor if he isn’t going to ask, us then who do you think he will approach? They wouldn’t try to do it by themselves would they?”

 

Now it was Xavier’s turn to frown. “No, I don’t think Harry and his ladies are reckless enough to try to do this alone. As to potential allies, well from the little I know of the Wizarding world there are a number of intelligent magical races that they could ally with. The Goblin race in particular is very warlike. No I worry that they may seek out other mutant allies.”

 

“But you said that…..my god you mean the Brotherhood.” Jean looked sick as she spoke.

 

“That Jean is exactly what I fear and that is why we will be attending the meet Luna suggested.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Unknown Location – Brotherhood of Mutants

 

Magneto looked up from his map at the faint shuffling noise. A petite blond teenager was sitting opposite him a smile on her face. “Hello again Mister Lehnsherr, did you read the paper I brought you?”

 

Magneto nodded. “Before I answer may I ask you a question young lady?”

 

“Of course”

 

“What is you name?”

 

“Luna”

 

Magneto inclined his head acknowledging her answer. “Was it you that brought me the warning about Stryker?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Then I must thank you. Can I ask why though? I mean why me. As far as I know we have never met.”

 

“You along with others deserved to know about his plans. Plus I needed to help open up a line of communication with you.”

 

Magneto filed the ‘others’ away before asking his next question. “Hmmm a line of communication you say?”

 

Luna’s smile faded. “A bad time is coming for mutants. Stryker is one side of the problem. The other is the Voldemort and the wizards. Stryker considers you a threat, while the wizards consider mutants to be ‘dark creatures’ and only a small step above animals.”

 

“You are a mutant?”

 

“Yes and I am a Witch.”

 

“I have met a couple over the years. So what do you expect from me?” Magneto replied with a slight smile.

 

“We want to rescue the mutants being held by the ministry. To do that we need help, experienced help.”

 

“Again I find myself asking why me?”

 

 

Luna smiled “You are a militant organization, preparing for a war against humanity. We are a small group fighting an oppressive government, a few psychopathic megalomaniacs and a society based on fear and ignorance. We believe we can help each other.”

 

“You would help us?” asked Magneto with an arched brow.

 

“We won’t help you attack normals but we will help you if you are attacked. The Marauders have no desire to see mutants killed.”

 

Magneto was silent for almost two minutes as her simply stared at the blond girl. “How many people are in your organization?”

 

“Five mutant wizards and witches and several others magic users who support us.”

 

“I had heard of a group working with Charles and his people to free some mutants in the UK. Was that you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Again Magneto smiled slightly. “I can’t imagine that Charles was happy with the methods you used. This is if my informant was correct.”

 

“We respect Professor Xavier but it did apparently cause some problems.” Luna replied evenly.

 

“I think Luna that we should meet. I may be able to….lend you some of my people as a gesture of good faith.”

 

Luna handed him a large silver bangle “If you take this portkey and touch it, along with who ever you want to bring with you in one hour you will be transported to our base of operations.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate - Canada

 

Harry cursed as he paced the dining room. Luna was overdue. This morning when she had approached him with the idea of recruiting help from the X-Men and the organisation she called the Brotherhood he had been dubious. Yes they may need help but he was unconvinced of the X-Men’s ability to work with them and the Brotherhood was a mystery.

 

A faint pop warned him of Luna’s return.

 

“How did it go?” asked Harry.

 

Luna laughed, “Good Harry, I popped back a few hours and delivered as promised and I think that they will both be here.”

 

“And the other?”

 

“I posted it to Arthur Weasley, hope he gets it during an order meeting.”

 

“Excellent work Miss Luna. Did you catch up with yourself to get the new facilities location?” asked Harry.

 

Luna nodded “Azkaban, as you feared.”

 

Harry cursed and gestured toward the meeting room. “Let’s go and let them know.”

 

In the dining room the mood was changing from anger to frustration and a bit of fear. The Marauders were all for gathering what strength they could and raiding the new ministry holding facility. Amelia was adamant that Azkaban was unassailable. She was arguing that it was unplottable and literally crisscrossed with powerful protective wards.

 

Harry was equally convinced it could be done. “Amelia the defenses are set up to stop wizards. Not mutants and mutant wizards. With the right people it is doable.”

 

Severus shook his head and fixed his dark gaze on Harry. “Potter, even the Dark Lord hesitated to attack Azkaban. Its defenses are legendary and its guardians are dangerous. None of you are ready to take on Azkaban.”

 

Bill Weasley shook his head and gestured down the table at Harry, Severus and Amelia. “I think we also need to consider the other sentient magical races. They are not going to like this anymore than we do. I think we need to consider going to them with an offer of alliance. If nothing else we potentially remove allies from V-Voldemort.”

 

“We’ve already invited two teams of mutants to see if we can garner some help from that quarter.” Harry replied as he glanced at his watch. “In fact they should be here soon, if they decide to come.”

 

“Who should we speak to about the Veela, Goblins and the others?” Hannah asked Bill.

 

“I could try Fleur and her parents. They are pretty high up with the Veela. I know a few clan leaders at Gringott’s.”

 

Hermione looked up “What about Dobby? He might know who to see among the House Elves.”

 

“The other races will be trickier and we will have to move more slowly” supplied Charlie.

 

“I think we need…….” A loud bell sounded interrupting Amelia.

 

 

Harry and Luna stood. “That’s it, the Portkey alarm just sounded. I think we need to greet our newest guests.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

The first thing Charles Xavier noticed as he sat eyes closed to allow his head to clear from the portkeys dizziness was that he was not alone. There was a very familiar presence nearby, Erik.

 

“Hello Charles, imagine seeing you here.”

 

As he opened his eyes he heard Logan hiss in anger. “Erik, I must say that your presence is somewhat of a surprise as well.”

 

Erik shrugged “I was invited, as it appears you were.”

 

“Indeed you were both invited. Welcome to my home.”

 

Both the X-Men and the Brotherhood turned to look toward the house where a crowd of people stood staring at the two groups. The Marauders stood in front of the rest of the crowd. Each was dressed in their Dragon hide uniforms with a silver hawk glistening on the breasts.

 

Harry took a few steps forward “Welcome to the home of the Marauders.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

 

Headmasters Office – Hogwarts

 

Albus Dumbledore cursed silently as spell failed to take effect. Where was Severus Snape hiding? He would need his reluctant tame spy if he was to find Potter and his sluts. Very few order members had anywhere near the Potion masters skill at ferreting out information. His door alert sounded and he looked up to the bronze plate above the door where the words Arthur Weasley appeared.

 

A knock sounded on the door and he called out for Arthur to enter.

 

“Headmaster they have begun to arrive.” called a nearly breathless Arthur.

 

“Come in Arthur take a seat and get your breath back while we wait for the others.”

 

The senior members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived and quickly took their seats. Dumbledore glanced around his people and was surprised to notice the looks of frustration and upset on many faces. He would need to address this.

 

As the last member arrived and was seated Dumbledore stood and knocked on his desk to focus their attention. “Before I begin this meeting of the order may I ask what has happened that has so many of you upset?”

 

Moody stood up a scowl on his battered face. “Where is Potter Albus? You told us he was the means to defeat the Dark Lord and now what? He’s gone from the wizarding world and you have no friggin clue where he is.”

 

“Alistair” protested Minerva. She was shocked and confused. Not being privy to the Headmasters full plans for Potter.

 

“No Minny not this time; you’ve blown it Albus. The boy is on to your plan and now he is out for revenge. You think he is going to stop with the Death Eaters or the ministry? He will be coming for us after he is finished with them. So what is your plan Albus? Have you got a way forward or do I need to start looking over my shoulder for Potter or one of his women.”

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “Harry is too light sided to go down that road.”

 

Moody laughed “You are deluded Albus. That was Potter in Diagon the other day. It sure as hell wasn’t the bloody Auror response team. That is not turning the other cheek.”

 

“I beg to differ. Harry has been…..”

 

Moody stood practically hissing at his friend “Used and now he knows his users. How very shocking. What I am asking you, right now is what your FUCKING PLAN to fix this disaster is.”

 

Around the room people were asking questions. Chairs scrapped as people stood. Many of those present were drawing their wands. Minerva was the only one unmoved as she sat staring at Albus Dumbledore. What had Albus done? When she spoke it was almost a hiss.

 

“What have you done Albus?”

 

“Minerva I…I have done what needed to be done. We need Harry to be able to defeat Voldemort. I admit to making some mistakes and I admit that my plans have failed. However the way forward is clear. Right now our world is on the brink of a dark precipice. We must get Harry back under our control. He is the key to defeating Voldemort.”

 

Moody snorted and a number of the senior order members looked dubious.

 

“How?” asked Arthur Weasley. “Surely Harry won’t trust us anymore.”

 

Dumbledore smiled his benign smile his eyes twinkling. “I believe that we have a few cards left to play Arthur. Harry is very loyal to his friends. That being true, well let us say Ronald may have a part to play for the order.”

 

“Even if we manage to contact him somehow how will we ever get the poor boy to trust us again?” whispered Molly Weasley.

 

Albus looked oddly subdued as he answered. “I am afraid we may have to Obliviate him.” He held up his hand for silence as he continued. “This is necessary as I fear if we are to successfully work with him.”

 

There was a tapping on the large window. A large post owl was tapping on the glass. With a wave the headmaster unlocked the window. The large barn owl flew straight to Arthur. He took the letter and looked down at the Hawk’s head seal. Taking note of the familiar script he read the simple line of text. ‘Read me in private – Bill.’

 

“Anything urgent Arthur?” asked Dumbledore.

 

“No, just a ministry memo.” Replied Arthur as he tucked the letter away.

 

Dumbledore seemed about to ask Arthur another question when another order member called out for a clarification of Moody’s earlier comments. Dumbledore sighed as he turned to the new questioner. The subject of the letter didn’t come up again.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Riddle Manor – Little Hangleton

 

Marcus Quimby was a new Death Eater and he looked to be a rising star in their dark ranks. A British born hit wizard for hire he had made his name working for dark wizards and criminal syndicates in Asia and Eastern Europe. He was known amongst hit wizards for his skill in tracking down his targets. When approached in Budapest he had been more than happy to accept the Dark Lords mark. His reasons were simple; Marcus Quimby wanted to be feared. Now as he stood on the cusp of true power in the ranks of Voldemort’s Death Eaters he realised his dream was within his grasp.

 

He bowed low as he approached the throne like chair where Voldemort was seated. He smirked at the fearful, hate filled glares from the others as they exited the room. Voldemort waited until they were alone before acknowledging the hit wizards presence.

 

“Ahh Marcus. Thank you for coming so promptly. I have a new target for you that should be a challenge, even for a wizard of your talents.”

 

“My wand is at your service my Lord.”

 

“I want Potter; I want him delivered to me, with his whores, Alive.”

 

“Very well my Lord.”

 

“Ahhh I like you Marcus so cold and reptilian. Do you need any other details?”

 

“No my Lord I had anticipated this order but if you don’t mind.” He waited for Voldemorts nod of permission. “Do you have a time frame you wish for me to work toward?”

 

“As soon as possible Marcus, I realise you may need some time. Just not too long or I will become displeased with you.” Voldemort smiled coldly at the hit wizards’ almost hidden shudder. “Since you have been preparing I do have one question for you. What will Potter do now?”

 

There was no pause before he answered. “Considering what you have told me of his raid on the last mutant facility. I believe that he will go after Azkaban. I could be wrong but that would be my guess my Lord.”

 

“Go and do my servant.”

 

“My Lord,” replied Marcus with a low bow.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Fred grimaced “This is a bad idea Harry.”

 

“Last time…..” began Harry.

 

Logan finished Harry’s sentence. “We were lucky and surprise worked in our favour. That won’t be the case this time.”

 

Hannah glared at the mutant “We have done okay without your help.”

 

Logan glared straight back at her. “You think you’re good enough to do it again, this time without the element of surprise?”

 

“Logan” warned Xavier.

 

Hannah half stood “Fuck you Logan, you think we’re helpless little….”

 

Harry put his hand on her back. “Hannah, leave it.”

 

Amelia spoke up from her end of the table. “Perhaps a brief break might be worthwhile.”

 

 

Dobby was everywhere with drinks and snacks. Soon everyone was milling around cautiously watching the others and sipping at their tea and coffee. Harry watched as the man who had introduced himself as Magneto approached him.

 

Magneto inclined his head toward the ladies before turning his attention to Harry. “Mister Potter I wonder if we might have a word.”

 

“Harry and sure” replied Harry as he and Magneto walked several steps away from the crowd.

 

“Harry you have achieved a great deal since your….liberation. But you do know that this is no simple undertaking.”

 

“No prison is impenetrable.”

 

“I didn’t mean your wizards prison Harry. I meant trying to work with such a diverse group. The X-Men and the Brotherhood have clashed many times. Charles does not approve of my methods. I sense that you also felt his benign ire.”

 

“I need all the people I can get.” Harry replied grimly.

 

“What you need Harry, is to divide your forces in to teams. That way we can focus on each team doing their task. Believe me working with people who dislike each other is much simpler that way.”

 

Harry considered the older mutants words for a few moments before nodding. “Thank you. I should have thought of that myself.”

 

“As I understand things you have been busy.”

 

“Too busy, it’s been one fu…..one bloody thing after another. Hannah and I got some weapons and tactics training but otherwise I’m a half trained wizard and an untrained mutant. We just have not had time to really just train. We built these facilities but haven’t even used them yet and this happens.”

 

“I understand Harry. Perhaps you need to look at this from a different angle. You can’t save everyone. You need to accept that as a fact. You are at war, people are going to die. Good people, innocent people. If you can’t accept that you have already lost the war. After this is over you need to train to prepare. You need to plan out your strategies.”

 

Harry could remember throwing similar words at others not that long ago. However that didn’t make them any less true. “You are right, however first things first. We need to win this battle before I plan for the rest of the war.”

 

Magneto studied the young man standing before him. He could see why Charles had sought to influence him. This one was a leader. There was just one question left to ask. “Harry you mentioned being an untrained mutant. If you don’t mind me asking, what are your abilities?”

 

His first reaction was to beg off answering. However his abilities were not a secret and he needed allies. The man standing before him was an important potential ally. “I morph in to a winged form, a hawk. In that state I’m fast, strong and aggressive with better eyesight and hearing as well.”

 

“So a form suited to flying and physical combat. Hmmm after the meeting today I have someone you should meet.”

 

Harry nodded agreement to the suggestion before gesturing that they should rejoin the others.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Harry gestured toward the others at the table. “Perhaps we should decide who wants to be involved. From there we can work out how we are going to do it.”

 

Magneto smiled at Harry. “I believe that I can commit some of my people to the liberation of our mutant brothers.”

 

Xavier’s brow furrowed as he considered the interplay between Erik and Harry. He had seen them talking earlier and had at the time seriously contemplated listening in. Now he was starting to wish he had. This was exactly the scenario he had wished to avoid. He would not allow Erik and Harry to get to close.

 

“The X-Men would also be willing to lend our aid. After all we have worked together successfully before.” Xavier could feel his teams mixed emotions at that announcement.

 

Harry nodded to both Professor Xavier and Magneto before indicating Luna should start.

 

“Earlier we determined that the new mutant prison had been built on the island of Azkaban. The home of the Azkaban prison and one of the most heavily warded locations in the UK. The mutant prison is built at the other end of the island to the prison. There are currently twenty-four mutants being held there although the ministry plans to imprison another sixteen there the day after tomorrow. The sixteen are currently being held in ministry holding cells in Auror headquarters.”

 

Harry took over the explanation. “Our initial plan was to simply wait till the sixteen were moved there and then attack the prison. We were hoping to bypass the magic based defences by using non-magical explosives. There is a twenty man guard force at the mutant facility so we would need to neutralize that threat. Once we had cleared the perimeter we were going to use a muggle boat to move the prisoners. Once clear of the wards we had had thought to use portkeys to either the US or Canada.”

 

Amelia smiled grimly at the two teenagers. “Not a bad outline but I think we need some detail.”

 

“I agree Amelia but I think we need to break in to three teams to do this. We know they will have Aurors and Dementors on the island.”

 

“Aurors and Dementors?” asked Professor Xavier.

 

“Aurors are the wizarding world’s police. Dementors are dangerous creatures who kill by something called the kiss. We have a spell that can deal with them. So that team will need wizards on it” replied Harry. Seeing Xavier nod he continued. “The second team will need to breach the walls and negate the defences to get to the prisoners. The third will be in charge of the escape. They will need to control the docks and secure the boats.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Azkaban Prison – Main Gate

 

Harry crouched next to Hannah. His gun sighted on the single visible guard. He saw Hannah’s gun come up. “I’ve got him Harry.”

 

Harry glance around at his team. The two mutants and the magic users were spread out ready to go. Next to him Hannah, Pansy and Lavender were setting up to rain weapons fire on the only entrance and exit to Azkaban.

 

“Right, I’m going. Remember we don’t start killing unless we need to. Oh and be careful my love.” Harry slung his riffle and concentrated a moment as he transformed.

 

“You ready?” he asked the two figures next to him.

 

Wolverine grunted out a “Lead on Pigeon boy” around his cigar.

 

Sabretooth looked to Magneto and received a nod. The feral mutant grunted. Harry took that as a yes. “Right then lets go.”

 

Harry cast a silencing spell on himself and took to the air. Below him two figures shot forward toward the gates. Both were moving quickly and quietly. Harry slowly drifted toward the entrance. He gained height and then glided to land on the roof of Azkaban.

 

Azkaban - Mutant Holding Facility

 

Luna studied the well lit doorway. Something was wrong here. Shifting her position she studied the people behind her. The X-Men minus Wolverine were in position. Nothing wrong there, no something else was…..out of place. She felt a familiar presence behind her.

 

“Luna you need to be careful, there are three hit wizards disguised as Aurors waiting for you just inside the doorway. There is a fourth hiding as a prisoner. I don’t know which one. All four are working for Voldemort. The two ministry guards are already dead so you should have less people to deal with. By the way I like what you have done with your hair.” Luna felt the other fade from her senses. With a sigh she turned and waved to Cyclops and Snape.

 

“There are four very dangerous men who work for Voldemort in the facility. They are what you would call assassins; I’ve just warned myself that three of them are just inside the door. One more is hiding among the prisoners. So we need to be extra cautious.”

 

“Okay I’ll let the others know.”

 

Luna glanced at her gold pocket watch. It was almost time to begin. Slowly she raised her wand and as the half hour struck she shot a stream of green sparks high in to the air.

 

Azkaban – The Docks

 

Amelia Bones glanced at her fob watch and then looked around the docks. There was still nothing moving. Behind her two small ferries were tied up with their magically silenced engines running. Next to her were the wizards and witches of team three. The Weasley twins, Hermione and Susan. Looking up she saw a stream of green sparks light up the sky. That was it, the mission had begun.

 

Azkaban Prison – Main Gate

 

Harry saw the green sparks and looked down to where Wolverine was dragging the sentry out of sight. So far so good, their trap was set. Then Harry felt the air turn suddenly cold. Turning he saw two Dementors hovering behind him. Without hesitation he summoned up his memory of making love to Hannah and cast his Patronus driving the two vile creatures back. He was about to leap off the ledge when one of the Dementors heads seemed to explode. The second paused for a moment, looking at the empty robe as it fluttered to the ground before it too was decapitated. Harry shrugged, they may have been impervious to most magic’s but a high velocity bullet seemed as if it did the trick.

 

Harry half turned as a loud crash sounded, right on time.

 

Azkaban – Mutant Holding Facility

 

Luna nodded to Cyclops and Jean Grey as they moved toward the doors. Behind them Storm and Snape watched the sky looking for the Dementors. As they moved closer to the door Luna raised her hand for the others to halt. Then she disappeared and a Luna dressed in an X-Men uniform appeared by the doors. The other Luna knelt and placed a small backpack against the heavy door. She then stood and waved jauntily to Snape and the X-Men before knocking on the door and disappearing.

 

The normal Luna reappeared next to a somewhat confused Jean. However before she could speak the doors exploded inwards. Cyclops signalled and they began to move toward the ruined doorway.

 

The inside was a mess. Shards of stone and smoking broken timber were everywhere. Jean knelt by a man in a red cloak checking for a pulse. She shook her head and stood.

 

“No he’s gone as well.”

 

Cyclops frowned at Luna who simply cocked her head to the side.

 

“If it is any consolation the three of them were professional killers. They were not innocents and were certainly going to kill us.” Luna paused to let the others absorb that. “Now my friends we need to get moving the clock is ticking.”

 

Cyclops indicated that Jean and Snape should accompany him to search the left corridor. Leaving Luna and Storm the right had corridor.

 

Azkaban – Main Prison

 

Wolverine winced as Sabretooth simply picked up the struggling Auror and threw him head first in to the stone wall. The second Auror threw another green spell at Wolverine who spun out of the way. Before the man could target him again Wolverine closed the distance and backhanded the man in to the wall. No more defenders seemed to want to show themselves.

 

“Is this it?” asked Wolverine.

 

A dark shape dropped down between them. Harry straightened and then answered Logan’s question. “There are at least a dozen more inside behind a barricade. My main concern is the Dementors. There should be dozens of them. We’ve seen two.”

 

“Think they’re bothering the others?” asked Wolverine.

 

“I don’t know but I thing we need to find out.” Harry bent over the unconscious guard.

“Enervate”

 

The Auror guard shuddered and opened his eyes. “P-Potter?”

 

“That’s right. Now I don’t have time to fuck around with you so just answer my questions. Where are the Dementors?”

 

The Auror started to try and pull away but stopped when he felt something sharp poke him in the back of the head. “I –I won’t tell you anything.”

 

“You will you know. Hold him and we will get some answers.” Harry reached in to his pouch until he located the vial he wanted. Pulling out the wax sealed stopper with his teeth he poured the contents in to their prisoner’s mouth. At Wolverines odd look he said “Truth potion, well truth potion mixed with a bit of lemon juice.”

 

After a few moments the Aurors eyes glazed over. He was now under the influence of the potion. “Where are the Dementors?”

 

“The remaining two are dead, you destroyed them.”

 

“Where are the rest of them?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What happened to the Dementors?”

 

They left with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

 

“Okay problem for later. How many defenders are based in the main prison?”

 

“Sixteen.”

 

“How many Aurors are based in the holding facility?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Why only four?

 

“No others are needed.”

 

“Why are….” Harry stopped asking his question as the guard seemed to become aware of his surroundings. With a sigh he stunned the guard.

 

Logan scowled at the unconscious guard. “Why are there so few guards?”

 

Sabretooth looked back and forth between Harry and Logan before growling out what they were both thinking. “Shit.”

 

Azkaban – Mutant Holding Facility

 

“Luna, watch out!”

 

Luna ducked down as a beam of yellow light passed over her head to strike the far wall. This was the third warding line they had crossed since entering the corridor to the cells.

 

Luna frowned at the remaining passageway. “This is getting tedious. Wait here.” Luna disappeared.

 

She reappeared at the far end and made an intricate pattern in the air with her wand before opening the door and walking through it. Beyond the door were a dozen of empty glass walled cells and two occupied ones. The first held a single female occupant who appeared to be sleeping. The second held a man dressed in muggle clothes. He waved to her and gestured at the door.

Luna frowned as she watched the gesturing man. She was puzzled, why were there only two prisoners in this wing of the facility and why was one of them asleep given all the noise they had made? Remembering the warning she had received Luna was inclined to wait for more help, after all the man wasn’t going anywhere.

 

With a smile and a wave Luna disappeared and rejoined Storm. The silver haired mutant jumped as Luna reappeared next to her. “There are only two prisoners and lots of empty cells. To be honest it doesn’t feel right and considering the warning I gave myself well…”

 

“You are being cautious. Let’s check out how the others are doing and then we can come back and check it out.”

 

Cyclops signalled to Snape to cover him as he moved toward the closed door. There was no lock. It appeared to simply be a normal closed door. He started to reach for the handle when Snape hissed out a “no”.

 

Removing his hand Cyclops turned to Snape. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Think why would a prison have an unlocked door? I’d guess that it’s warded. Let me check it first.” Snape checked the door and frowned. He recast his detection spell and shook his head. ‘It’s set with an explosive hex. A bloody dangerous one, if you had touched the door it would have exploded with what I would suspect to be lethal consequences.”

 

“What now?” asked Jean.

 

Cyclops studied the door for a moment. “What if I vaporise the door? Would that negate the spell?”

 

Snape considered the problem for a moment. “I’m not sure. We are not entirely positive what parameters the caster set on the spell. It would be prudent to move away before you try.”

 

Moving away was prudent but apparently unnecessary. The door disappeared in a burst of red light. The other side of the door revealed dozens of glass cells. Each contained a single naked prisoner apparently asleep on a simple mattress. Snape started checking for magical traps and quickly indicated that he couldn’t detect any traps. After the all clear Jean rushed forward to check the first prisoner having to pause as Snape magically unsealed the door. Her initial check confirmed the prisoner was either magically or chemically sedated. Jean tried several methods of awakening the young woman but the she remained unresponsive. Snape also tried to magically awaken her but this too failed.

 

Cyclops watched his two teammates work for a few minutes before he looked at his watch. “We may need to transport them as is if we can’t wake them up.”

 

Snape shook his head. “That may be problematical and I have a feeling that out time here is growing short. In fact I am a bit surprised by the lack of guards.”

 

“Luna was just saying the same thing” added Storm as she entered the room with Luna.

 

Jean looked up and asked “How many on your side?”

 

“Two, and I am sure one is the fake I warned myself about,” replied Luna.

 

Cyclops grimaced as he considered their options. “We’re going to need help to get them all out and we also need to get the other two out as well.”

 

Azkaban – Holding Cells

 

Marcus Quimby cursed as he sat in his cell. What was keeping Potter and his friends? It had cost a fortune to bribe his way on to Azkaban, even with the Dark Lords contacts. Even after being spotted by one of the Potter whores he was still sitting here. He decided to give them another two minutes before he went looking for them.

 

Azkaban – Main Gate

 

Harry left Bill and Charlie at the gate with Sabretooth. He led the rest of the team to the Holding facility. They were halfway when Luna appeared next to him. She was cradling an obviously injured arm.

 

“Harry you need to pull everyone back to the docks now. The Ministry and the Order will be here in ten minutes and there is a hit wizard taking pot shots at us. I’ll have to gather Luna’s and we’ll get everyone out but I need time.” Luna disappeared again.

 

“Shit, Pansy, Lavender go and get the rest of them from the boats we need them here. I’ll deal with the hit wizard. We need to hold off the Ministry and Order to get Luna the time she needs. I’ll be back to help as soon as I can.”

 

Magneto turned to Harry. “I’ll go with you. Sabretooth, Wolverine and our wizards will be able to hold the door and protect the others for now.”

 

Harry studied the older man for a moment before nodding to him. With a gesture he led Hannah and Magneto toward the facility. They had just reached the doorway when Luna appeared before them.

 

“The Hit Wizard is still down the corridor in the other wing, apparently locked in a cell along with a woman. The other Luna warned me that its booby trapped and he is pretty damn good so be careful. If you can hold them for ten minutes we can get all the mutants to the Potter estate. Then I’ll come back for all of you.” Luna took off down the corridor and disappeared through the doorway.

 

Harry gestured to Magneto and Hannah to wait. “I can probably stay out of the way of the traps.”

 

“Hold on a second Harry I have a possible solution.” Magneto raised a steel container and gestured. The lid opened a ball of liquid silver rose up in to the air. He gestured again and the liquid formed a large silvery shield. “I think this may help. We go together it is safer.”

 

The trio advanced down the corridor slowly. Twice spell lashed out only to be blocked by Magneto’s silver shield. All save one cell in the cell block were empty.  
Harry and Hannah raised their wands.

 

“Where is…..” Harry ducked as a red light flashed past him to strike Magneto’s metal shield.

 

Harry fired off a stunner of his own in the direction the spell had come from more to distract than in any hope of hitting their attacker. Hannah apparently had the same idea as she dropped to one knee and gestured with one hand sending a stream of flame in a large arc. Harry was scanning the room looking for any sign of the hit wizard when a silver globe rolled unseen across the floor stopping at the feet of Hannah and Magneto. Harry turned to check the other wall when there was a burst of red light behind him followed by two thumps. He spun around to see both his team mates slumped on the floor. Harry silently cursed even as his keen eyes caught a whisper of movement on the far side of the smoky room.

 

With a sharp movement he raised his wand and yelled “Accio Wand.” Even as he saw a wand flying toward him he launched himself forward charging the indistinct shape with inhuman speed. There was a moment where Harry was grappling at smoke and then he collided with an invisible figure.

 

Raising his talons Harry prepared to strike but was struck across the face with something hard before being kicked in the stomach hard enough to push him back of his feet and to make him lose his grip on his wand. Harry rolled to his feet to be confronted with a tall man pulling a large silver dagger. Backing away slightly Harry raised his clawed hands and waited for his opponent to make the first move.

 

The hit wizard suddenly threw himself forward his knife in his leading hand. Harry pivoted out of the way and slammed his taloned fist in to the hit wizards’ abdomen. The man grunted and staggered back a few steps as Harry cursed and shook his right hand. The bastard had some sort of magical armour. Without warning his opponent suddenly sprang forward, leading with his blade. Again Harry used his superhuman speed to twist away from the attack. This time however he grabbed the hand holding the blade and forced it downward. The wizard grunted in pain and backhanded Harry across the face with his left hand. Harry’s eyes watered but he continued to force his enemies hand down until he heard a crack. He felt the hit wizard stiffen and then with a low moan he went limp falling to the floor.

 

Turning quickly Harry rushed over to Hannah and Magneto. Where he was relieved to find both were breathing easily but unresponsive. He quickly found his wand and cast “Enervate” on Hannah, then Magneto. Both were still a bit disorientated from whatever the hit wizard had used but they seemed to be rousing themselves. Harry was just about to stand and deal with the incapacitated hit wizard when his sharp hearing caught the sound of movement behind him.

 

 

Azkaban – Mutant Holding Facility

 

Bill Weasley grimaced as a dozen Aurors appeared via portkey in the open land near the main prison. He did grimace when the second group arrived. The new arrivals were all members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Dumbledore. His small mixed team was now facing off against nearly two dozen hostile wizards.

 

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the small group positioned outside the doors of the building with a smile. A motley crew of muggles and inexperienced magic users, Did these fools think they could stand against arguably the greatest wizard in the world? Striding forward a few paces he summoned up a serious yet benign expression.

 

“William I am surprised to see you involved in this foolish and misguided mission of mercy. I do not want a fight William but I will not allow you to free these dangerous individuals back in to magical society. Surrender now and I shall use my influence to minimise your punishment.”

 

Bill decided to play for time. “Don’t make me laugh Albus. Minimise our punishment? Are you now the judge, jury and executioner?”

 

Amelia hid a smile at Bill’s words. He was such a smart young man. They needed time and the one thing Dumbledore excelled at was pontificating. Beside her the mutant contingent was fanning out spreading their line somewhat. A move she suspected was designed to make the opposition cover more targets. She risked a quick glance behind. Susan and Hermione standing near the door with their wands drawn. Good, they looked like they were following their orders to retreat to the building once the fighting started.

 

Dumbledore frowned at Bill’s answer. “Executioner? I fear you have been listening to the wrong people Mister Weasley. No one here seeks to harm the innocent. Can you say the same for all the convicted criminals you seek to free?”

 

On the word free the Aurors raised their wands and targeted the wizards and mutants standing against them. At a gesture from Dumbledore the Order also brought their wands to bear. “This is a dangerous situation Mister Weasley. Do you truly wish to risk your siblings and the other minors here today?”

 

Bill slowly raised his wand pointing it at Dumbledore. “Everyone here with me today is here of their own free will. They made an informed choice. Does everyone here know why you are here? Do they know of your plans for Harry Potter to die at Voldemort’s hands so that you can once more play the saviour?”

 

“Mister Weasley, William, who has been telling you these….half truths? I work, as I always have for the greater good of the wizarding world. Will you stand down from this madness?”

 

Wolverine snorted at the wizards posturing. Harry had certainly got the old man pegged. “Hey Bub you might wanna can the chit chat we haven’t got all night. I’m a wantin a beer and a warm meal. So how about you either kick things off or toddle off home.”

 

Bill winced at Wolverine’s comment and gripped his wand a bit tighter. Dumbledore however seemed to be unaffected. He simply ignored the mutant and held a quiet discussion with one of the uniformed Aurors.

Behind him Bill heard Amelia order Hermione and Susan inside. Suddenly spells were flying. Bill managed to shield himself from a stunner and dived to the side to avoid a bludgeoning spell. All around him spells were pouring in to the small group of defenders. Bill cast another shield and then fired of his own stunner. He hoped Harry and the others returned soon. But most of all he hoped Luna was getting the evacuation done bloody quickly.

 

 

Azkaban Holding Cells

 

Luna glanced around at the gathered Luna’s and smiled. “Okay everyone we need to move all these unconscious prisoners to the Potter Estate. Then we need to get our people out. I don’t think we have all that long. So let’s get moving before we attract horned swagglers.”

 

Moving quickly the Luna’s began to touch and disappear with the unconscious mutants. Most quickly reappeared and took another as they made round trips to the estate where they were leaving the mutants in the care of the Snape who had gone with the first group as the potions master may well be needed to help the Granger’s deal with the injured.”

 

Harry leapt to his feet and started to spin around as he heard movement behind him. But before he could complete his turn white hot pain exploded in his side. He staggered even as he felt the blade driven home again. Instinctively he lashed out, his talons tearing at the enemy. Harry felt something wet spray across his face even as pain drove him to his knees.

 

Harry tried to blink away his blurry vision even as burning pain threatened to drive him to unconsciousness. Moving slowly he crawled toward his lover.

 

Hannah slowly became aware of her surroundings. Realising that he must have been stunned she quickly got to her feet and turned to survey the room. Her eyes immediately fell on to the two prone figures. Both outlined in expanding pools of blood.

 

“Harry!”

 

Beside her Magneto cursed as he sat up and took in the scene. Still slightly dizzy he made his way past Hannah to check the hit wizard. The man was defiantly dead with his throat torn and exposed he had quickly bled out. Moving quickly he returned and knelt beside Hannah. He gently checked for a pulse and got one.

“Come on my dear we need to get moving. Harry is alive, injured but alive. You lead the way and I’ll bring him. Quickly now time is of the essence.”

 

Azkaban – Mutant Holding Facility

 

Dumbledore cursed and threw himself to the ground as lightning struck the Auror standing next to him. He staggered to his feet in dismay. Despite twenty fresh Aurors reinforcing them this fight was still dangerously unpredictable. There was some mutant freak of a woman casting Merlin be cursed lightning bolts. He tried to line up a shot on the levitating white haired woman but before he could he was stuck by the flying body of another Auror.

 

Wolverine smirked as the wizard was bowled over. He watched as Sabretooth backhanded another red robed wizard then ducked under another spray of light. Things were certainly heating up.

 

Bill watched powerless as his brother Charlie was blown backwards. He watched Fred and George drag him toward the doorway before turning back to the fight. Despite their best efforts they were losing. They were certainly holding their own but gradually they were being worn down by sheer numbers.

 

Cyclops fired a blast of stunning energy at one of the enemy blasting the man backwards. He turned to seek another target even as he was struck and blasted backwards, careering head first in to the wall. He didn’t feel it as someone dragged him backwards away from the fight.

 

Four Luna’s appeared right next to Magneto and Hannah as they levitated Harry down the passageway. Without a word they grabbed all three and transported them away.

 

Storm, struck by four almost simultaneous stunning spells plummeted down falling heavily. Fred and George grabbed her just as a half dozen Luna’s appeared and began transporting people out.

 

Bill watched as Amelia, Wolverine and Sabretooth disappeared. Next to him Lavender and Pansy were firing burst at the Aurors forcing them to maintain their shields. He heard a scream and turned his head to look. Before he could he felt a light touch on his shoulder and the battle field disappeared in a white haze.

 

Pansy and Lavender kept up their covering fire. Lavender half turned as Luna appeared next to her. Luna reached out but before she could touch Pansy a burst of green light struck the dark haired witch blasting her backwards.

 

Lavender threw her gun to the ground and knelt by her lover. “No Pansy, get up.” She reached over and rolled Pansy over only to see her eyes staring sightlessly at the sky.

 

Luna reached out to Lavender but the blond witch stood up and looked across the field at the Aurors. Standing next to a smiling Dumbledore an Auror was sighting along his wand. With a hate filled glare at the wizard Lavender raised her hands and pushed at the man who exploded in a spray of red mist.

 

Dumbledore watched with satisfaction as one of Potter’s women fell to the killing curse. He smiled as he watched Lavender Brown stand and face them. The Auror aimed at the teenage mutant but before he could fire he exploded in to a bloody mist. Horrified Dumbledore watched as the teenager turned her head to look at him. Hastily he began to cast the strongest shield he knew.

 

Luna watched as Lavender killed one Auror and turned to face Dumbledore. Across the field Aurors were raising their wands. Lavender was about to go down in a hail of spells. So she simply reached out and touched Pansy and Lavender and transported them away.

 

oOoOoOoOo

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	13. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 13 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have made moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

 

Last time:

Dumbledore watched with satisfaction as one of Potter’s women fell to the killing curse. He smiled as he watched Lavender Brown stand and face them. The Auror aimed at the teenage mutant but before he could fire he exploded in to a bloody mist. Horrified Dumbledore watched as the teenager turned her head to look at him. Hastily he began to cast the strongest shield he knew.

 

Luna watched as Lavender killed one Auror and turned to face Dumbledore. Across the field Aurors were raising their wands. Lavender was about to go down in a hail of spells. So she simply reached out and touched Pansy and Lavender and transported them away.

 

Chapter 13

 

Potter Estate - Canada

 

Harry and Hannah left Emma Granger and Amelia Bones to watch over the sleeping Lavender. On her arrival Lavender had been in a killing rage that eventually became tears. The teenager had been inconsolable, accusing Luna of not wishing to save Pansy. She had screamed at Harry for letting Pansy die. She had pleaded with Luna to save her. Eventually she clamed just enough to be led to her bed be and given a mild sleeping draught.

 

The mood in the main room was very subdued. Severus and Dr Jean Gray were moving among the still sleeping mutants checking for injuries while the others congregated talking softly.

 

Hannah touched Hermione on the arm to get the brunettes attention. “We need to gather everyone together and decide what to do next. Can you start gathering everyone together?”

Meanwhile Harry had approached Magneto and Sabretooth who were standing somewhat apart from the group watching the sleeping mutants.

 

“I’d like to thank you both for your help.”

 

Magneto nodded acknowledgement to Harry. “You are welcome Harry. Although I admit to a certain amount of….ahh shall I call it enlightened self interest? I believe that a war is inevitable Harry. Humanity fear change and mutant kind represent the evolution of man to something stronger, something better. That fear will become hate and then…..well, knowing who you can trust, knowing who will fight will be important.”

 

Harry considered the older mutant for a few moments. ”I’ll not kill those who have done me and mine no harm but if the war you fear does come we will fight.” He extended his hand toward Magneto who took it in a firm handshake.

 

Harry released the older mutants hand and gestured toward the sleeping mutants. “Now we need to decide what to do with our sleeping guests.”

 

Professor Xavier had arrived just in time to hear Harry’s question. “An excellent question Harry, once they awaken we will need to answer quite a few questions.”

 

Hannah snaked her arm around Harry’s waist. “Such as now that we have them, what the hell we do with forty mutants?”

 

Professor Xavier spoke up quickly. “I would be happy to take any that are interested at the institute.”

 

Harry nodded at the Professors offer while watching Magneto’s face. The older mutant looked unsurprised at the offer and there was no sign of any protest. To be honest Harry was surprised. He had honestly expected Magneto to try and recruit some of the rescued.

 

Magneto smiled internally as he watched the puzzled look cross Harry’s face. No doubt the young man was puzzling over his lack of protest. The leader of the Brotherhood was no fool why would he bear the burden of training foot soldiers when Charles was volunteering? No he would wait and then inherit the believers once the saw the truth. Helping Harry had certainly been a good investment.

 

 

“Harry, Hannah?” Amelia Bones appeared on the stairs.

 

Harry waved as he made his way over. “Amelia is there something wrong?” he asked quietly.

 

“I think you need to talk to Luna, well one of them.”

 

“Why, what’s happened?”

 

“She wants to….ah well you had best hear it from her I think.”

 

Amelia and Harry found Luna in Lavender’s room watching the sleeping girl being checked over by Emma Granger. The bearded blond made it immediately obvious that this was not their Luna. This man was battle scarred, dressed all in black dragon hide. He had one eye covered with a matching eye patch. A purple scar ran across his face and his hand was an obvious magical prosthesis.

 

Luna seemed to study Harry for a moment before speaking. “Well, it seems that I was telling the truth. Hello…..Harry, thank you for coming.” His voice was cold and his face was almost devoid of expression.

 

Dealing with multiple Luna’s had its moments and right now Harry was developing a headache. “You wanted to speak to me?”

 

“Well to the point. I owe you my life and a life debt Harry. To clear these debts I have an offer of sorts.”

 

“Go on.”

 

Luna nodded. “In my dimension Riddle has won, his powers almost god-like now. Since Hogwarts fell in my second year we’ve been fighting a long drawn out losing war. A war against Riddle fought against the backdrop of world war three. As of two days ago what is left of the resistance is held up in the cellar of a burnt out muggle house in what was once London. You and me Harry, we are all that I left. I’m crippled and frankly I’m dying, you are….incapacitated. It’s over. I want to bring my Ro…..Harry to safety. Here with you. In exchange I will give you all our research about him and how he has cheated death.”

 

 

“How bad is it?” asked Amelia.

 

“Civilization is all but gone. Riddle rules a charnel house. A year ago the Americans estimated that the world’s population was a third of what it was in Nineteen Eighty six.”

 

“Dear Merlin!”

 

“Do we have a deal Harry Potter?” asked Luna.

 

Harry studied the familiar yet masculine face seeing honesty and desperation. “Yes.”

 

Luna nodded and turned to Amelia “You had best summon what healers you have” he said before disappearing. Only to reappear carrying a figure wrapped in a blanket. After gently laying his burden on a vacant bed he sagged for a moment then turned to Harry. With a gesture several large books appeared in his hands. Amelia called down the stairs and within moments Severus and Dr Jean Grey appeared. The male Luna watched as they cast diagnostic spells for a moment before turning back to Harry.

 

“We’ve had a shocking week. I had to stun one of my best friends after we found out her husband had been injured. I hope that she can forgive me.” Luna took a few deep breaths apparently to calm down. “Regardless these contain all our research on Riddle. Use it to destroy the bastard.” Luna shuddered and swayed before standing tall. “I need to go. Harry, remember to tell your Luna that she is not to seek me out it would not be safe. Oh and thank you.”

 

With a pop of displaced air Luna disappeared. Harry stood holding the books for a few moments before placing the on the bed and returning his attention to his dimensional twin. Amelia worked at gently removing the blankets as Severus began selecting potions from a healer’s kit. As she uncovered the figures face she gasped and pulled back the rest of the blanket.

 

Severus looked down at the figure and raised an eyebrow in surprise before carefully administering several drops from a glass vial. “Harry I think you need to see this.”

 

Wondering at what could be wrong he approached the bed stepping around Dr Grey to get a clear view. Lying on the tattered, stained blanket was a very pregnant young woman. Her long dark hair was dirty and framed a pale face. It took him a few moments to realise that he was indeed looking at himself. Well a female version, a pregnant, female version of anyway.

 

“Will she be okay?” he asked softly.

Severus Snape shrugged. “I believe so, although we really need a healer to look at her. I’m not an expert on pregnancy.”

 

Harry sat down beside his dimensional twin studying her face. It was defiantly strange like looking in a mirror and seeing a strange cast to your familiar features. He sat there for several minutes simply watching her sleep. His concentration was eventually broken when he felt a pair of familiar arms embrace him.

 

Hannah spoke quietly in to Harry’s ear. “I was worried when you didn’t come back down. Then when Severus told me why I thought you might like someone to talk to.”

 

Harry sighed and turned to look at Hannah. “I….I don’t know what to think right now. I mean we knew this was possible because of Luna. I just never though about meeting another me, it’s a bit weird.”

 

Hannah smiled at his understatement. “A ‘you’ who is up the duff. Even for you that is pretty high on the weird-o-meter.” Hannah paused for a moment, not sure if she should ask. “Um Harry, do we know who the father is?”

 

“No, Luna didn’t say and she hasn’t woken up.”

 

Hannah watched the female Harry sleep for a few moments. “Should I reschedule the meeting?”

 

“No let’s get it done. To be honest weird as it is at least its manageable weird. Our other business has priority at the moment.”

 

After a final glance at his ‘sister’ and the sleeping Lavender he took Hannah’s hand and led here downstairs.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Weasley House – Ottery St Catchpole

 

Arthur Weasley felt sick. The letter he received from William was free from condemnation but brutally honest. Firstly his missing children were solidly behind Harry Potter. In fact it appeared that as far as sides were defined only three Weasley’s were with Dumbledore and the Order. The reasons why were very, very clear and very disturbing. Bill had been very clear about the atrocities committed by both the ministry and the Order. A long distressing list of poor if not evil decisions relating to Harry and other mutants was supplied.

 

Finally he had asked Arthur where he stood regarding this information. Arthur slowly lowered the letter. No return address was given and nowhere in the letter had Harry’s location been mentioned. What was Bill asking for? If Arthur was a suspicious man he would have considered this maybe an attempt to split the order. Maybe he just wanted his father to have the facts. The trouble was that Molly worshipped at the altar of Dumbledore. She blamed hew missing children on others and he knew she would not consider any facts that might reflect on her choices.

 

Ron was even worse. His youngest son was becoming…no his son was a jealous, obnoxious, untalented wizard. That Ron was willing to use potions and memory charms to rape his friend was a horrifying thought. That he did it as part of the headmasters’ machinations and plots didn’t make it any better. For that alone Arthur should have expelled him from the family. Arthur had a heartbreaking choice to make. It was also a dangerous choice if what Bill’s letter told him was right.

 

Arthur Weasley sat in the room as the light faded. He had a decision to make, a decision between what was easy and what was right.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Nott Manor – Yorkshire

 

Lord Voldemort was furious. His ill temper was very evident in how much the Death Eater who had reported from Azkaban had suffered before being sent from the room. His tame hit wizards trap had failed and apparently he had paid with his life. That was a possible setback, now Potter had more potential allies. But on the whole it was not as bad as could be if the reports of the death of the traitor Parkinson were correct. Yes he could use this newest twist in his plans. Besides he owed Potter some pain and he knew the death of the blood traitor would hurt Potter and his followers.

 

He sat back on his throne like chair and mused over the report he received. Apparently at one least Auror was killed and many were injured. If his servants played this right he could further split the Ministry of Magic. Muddying the waters and taking support away from Potter and Dumbledore. Yes, Potter could be portrayed as a threat to the wizarding community. Even if Dumbledore spoke for him many would no longer listen.

 

After several minutes of considering options he smiled coldly and called for his guards to approach. There were several people he needed to issue orders to.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Ministry of Magic – Magical Law Enforcement Auror Command

 

“Are you sure?” asked newly re-activated Senior Auror Moody.

 

The younger man almost hissed as he answered. “Bloody positive Mad-Eye the Auror’s with Dumbledore were throwing killing curses and they fired first. Potter and his lot were doing damage but no one died till Dumbledore starting issuing orders.”

 

“Well, that’s bloody torn it.”

 

“You’ve seen the report that tosspot Ewanson turned in then.”

 

“This is not going to end well lad. If I was you I’d shut up or take some time to consider your career options.”

 

“What?”

 

Moody rubbed at his battered face. “You think they’ll want any of you lot questioning their version of events? The minister is going to use this as an excuse to go after Potter egged on by the Dark Lords spy’s. Mark my words this is going to get fucking ugly. Just think Dumbledore, Potter and the Ministry fighting it out. That’s a bloody nightmare. ”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Hogwarts - Headmasters Office

 

“Ah Mister Weasley please come in.”

 

Ron Weasley entered the Headmasters office to see Dumbledore’s back as the elderly wizard searched his bookshelves. Ron smirked at his headmasters back; he could take the old bastard out right now.

 

Without turning around the Headmaster of Hogwarts addressed his guest. “I would appreciate you wiping that smirk off your face Mister Weasley.”

 

It was the tone rather than the words that sent a shiver down Ron’s spine.

 

Holding a tattered book Dumbledore sat back at his desk. “Mister Weasley I have a task for you. One that you are, shall we say uniquely suited for.”

 

Ron simply stared at the Headmaster.

 

With a sigh Dumbledore added “you shall of course be compensated.”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“I think that it is time for you to reconnect with an old friend.”

 

 

Potter Estate - Canada

 

Harry frowned as he shifted in his head to look at Professor Xavier. “Professor you must understand that I’m not willing to simply send them back to their families.”

 

“You misunderstand my intentions Harry. I wasn’t suggesting that we simply return them to their homes. But surely their parents have some say in what happens to them?”

 

Hannah laughed bitterly. “You do realise that like me many of them were surrendered to the Auror’s by their parents.”

 

Severus Snape turned to Professor Xavier. “Perhaps a compromise can be reached. What if those we rescued were relocated and then after they are safe and secure we can cautiously contact their families. We could then monitor any contact to avoid possible….incidents.”

Magneto leaned forward from where he had been having a whispered conversation with an uncomfortable looking Sabretooth. “Charles, Severus has suggested a viable solution. Old friend you know the risks here even I you don’t wish to acknowledge them. Harry would you be happy with that as a solution?”

 

Harry looked to Hannah and Luna who both nodded. “It sounds good to us.”

 

Professor Xavier still didn’t look altogether convinced but recognised that he wasn’t going to win this one. Cyclops however wasn’t quite ready to let the matter drop.

 

“This is awful close to kidnapping. What if they are woken and then wish to be returned to their families? Do we hold them against their will?”

 

Luna shook her head as she answered. “No we don’t but first they need to understand that they are now escaped fugitives, at least in the magical world. Who knows what the Ministry will tell the muggles.”

 

Scott seemed about to speak again so Professor Xavier place a hand on his arm. “How shall we move them?”

 

Harry leaned forward. “That I can do Professor, I can supply a Goblin port key to get you home.”

 

Seeing no other questions being raised Harry stood up and was quickly joined by Hannah and Luna. “I would like to thank you all for your help. Today we struck a blow against a corrupt and bigoted system and more importantly we prevented a horrific act of genocide. The lives of those sleeping in this house are testament to that. I know that we disagree about many things but hopefully we can work together when we need to.” Harry turned to face Professor Xavier. “Professor I may not agree with all your methods, just as you think I am misguided but if you ever need our help we will be there.” He turned then to Magneto. “The Brotherhood may be maligned by it’s detractors but you helped us win this victory. For that I thank you. I would also like to thank my allies and friends amongst the Wizarding world for standing with us.”

 

Harry’s expression slowly changed as he looked over those seated at the table. “Lastly I want to acknowledge the loss of a very brave young woman. Pansy you will be missed and I’ll make damn sure you are not forgotten.”

 

 

As Harry stood silent he could fell his grief at her loss swirling around him. For a moment sorrow and guilt wracked him then he felt both Luna and Hannah hands on his back lending him their support. Taking a deep breath he nodded to his allies and slowly walked from the room leading his two friends outside.

 

Talking to the heartbroken Lavender was one of the hardest things Harry had ever done. Even under the effects of a calming draught she was nearly inconsolable. Pansy had been her lover, friend and confidant. Her distraught anger had passed and now she was drowning in her grief. On arrival she had begged Luna to take her back. Luna tried to explain that she couldn’t travel backwards in time only sideways. If she grabbed an alternate Pansy she would be subjecting an alternate Lavender to the grief of losing a loved one. Eventually she had fallen asleep in Hannah’s embrace surrounded by her grieving friends.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Rose Potter awoke as her baby moved and immediately her hand flew to her belly. Slowly her mind kicked in to gear. She was warm and clean. Okay that was good. It appeared she was in a comfortable bed with clean white sheets. She was unrestrained and she could feel her wand strapped to her thigh. Risking a quick glance around and immediately cursed her lack of glasses. There was someone here, sitting by her bed, someone who was obviously asleep if the snoring was any indication.

 

“Er Hello?”

 

She almost jumped in fright when the figure immediately sat up and looked at her.

 

Severus Snape was dozing as he kept watch over the ‘female’ Potter. However years of living as a spy meant that he slept with one ear open. His eyes snapped open and he looked straight in to a pair of large green eyes.

 

Rose peered at the blurry figure. “Um…so…..where am I?”

 

“You are in the house of a…….friend in Canada. How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay I think. Are you a healer?”

 

“No but I will get the healer for you,” replied Severus as he stood and left the room.

 

Rose was feeling rather confused. Canada, what did that mean? Why was she in Canada and how did she get here? Where were Luna and Hermes?

 

Rose looked up as a two blurry figures walked in. An obviously female voice spoke up before Rose could. “Hello, I’m glad to see you are awake.”

 

Rose squinted and blinked “Um Hello, would you mind getting my glasses? I’m finding it hard to see.”

 

“Here try these” replied the male voice from before. The figure stepped forward and a pair of glasses was pressed in to her hand. As she put them on and the room swum in to focus she got her first good look at her visitors. The man who had spoken earlier was standing watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. The other person, the woman smiled at her as she pulled out a stethoscope. Rose started at that, was the healer a muggle?

 

The female healer was very obviously giving her a visual once over. “Miss Potter how many weeks along are you?”

 

Rose smiled at the healer/doctor “Thirty-four weeks and its Rose, Rose Granger nee Potter.”

 

Dr Jean Grey and Severus Snape exchanged a surprised glance.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

“She’s what?” demanded a flustered Hermione.

 

“She says that she is Mrs. Rose Granger, married to a Hermes Granger,” replied Severus.

 

Hermione’s mouth opened and closed but no sounds were forthcoming. Her parents were torn between shock and amusement.

 

Emma turned to Dr Jean Grey. “How many weeks is she?”

 

“Thirty-four weeks.”

 

“Is she in any danger, is the baby?” asked Emma.

 

Dr Grey shook her head. “No, she is a bit malnourished and has quite a few minor injuries. Physically she is on the mend. Emotionally she’s a bit rocky.”

 

Emma sighed as she considered the young woman’ plight. From what they knew it appeared that her husband, who was a male analogue of her daughter, was dead. She was heavily pregnant and probably in shock. It was not an ideal situation. “How can we help?”

 

Dr Grey smiled at Emma. “Rose has asked to meet you all. Apparently she knew her in-laws quite well.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Harry found himself pacing outside his ‘twins’ room as he waited for the other visitors to arrive. This whole situation was becoming complicated. He had far too many irons in the fire for his comfort and these dimensional crossovers were not helping. Interspersed with dangerous enemies and loss he had to deal with male Luna’s, naked Luna’s and strange Amazonian Luna’s. The fact that they were becoming a regular sight around the house didn’t make it any better. On the way up he had been talking to who he thought was his Luna only to have her answer him in French. With a sigh Harry realised that he would have to talk to her. Her abilities were a major asset to the Marauders but they needed to set some limits.

 

Hannah found Harry still pacing up and down and muttering outside Rose’s room. She stood and watched him pace for a few moments before clearing her throat, loudly. She was about to advise him to stop pacing when the Granger family appeared from around the corner. Before anyone could speak the door opened and Severus Snape appeared.

 

“She’s ready for you all now.”

 

As they walked in they were greeted by the sight of Rose sitting up in a bed propped up by pillows. Wearing a fresh pair of flannelette pyjamas and with her long black hair combed and pulled back in to a pony tail Rose looked calm even though her large green eyes were rimmed in red.

 

As everyone stared at the feminine version of Harry, she only had eyes for Hermione. “Dear Merlin…..you look just like him, like his bloody twin.”

 

Hermione stood speechless as Emma walked forward and hesitantly took Rose’s hand. “Rose if there is anything we can do to help you, please let us know.”

 

Rose looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes. “Thanks Mum….I’m sorry, it’s just that I was used to calling you mum before you, well before you died.” The last was almost a whisper.

 

Emma hugged the quietly crying young woman for a few moments. When Emma stepped back wiping her own eyes Rose turned to Hermione. “I didn’t mean to frighten you Hermione but you really do look like my husband’s twin.” Rose smiled sadly. “I suppose that in many ways you are. It’s a bit bloody weird seeing all the genders reversed. I mean my husband is a beautiful girl. Here I am a boy and my friends are now girls. Harry I can’t even imagine what you are thinking looking at me.”

 

Harry smiled at his dimensional twin. “I’m thinking its going to be great to have a sister and to be an uncle.” A she spoke he felt Hannah’s arms snake around him and squeeze. The new ‘twins’ spent the next hour talking before Harry and Hannah were needed downstairs.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Bill Weasley enlarged the rope until it was touching everyone being port keyed to the institute. Once he was satisfied he nodded to Harry.

 

Harry stepped over to Professor Xavier “We’re all set Professor.”

 

“Thank you Harry, we will keep you informed if there are any problems.”

 

Harry reached forward to shake the Professors hand. “Thank you Professor, the same to the rest of you. The Marauders won’t forget this.”

 

Seeing Harry step back Bill touched his wand to the rope and cast his spell, “Portus”.

 

Bill sheathed his wand and walked over to Harry. “Well that’s the last of them Harry.”

 

Harry nodded, “Just one last thing to do and then it’s time for us to restart our training.”

 

Bill nodded solemnly and clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I think your idea for the service and memorial is very appropriate Harry. If you need any help with it let me know.” Bill paused for a minute. “Ah Harry I wanted to know what you want me to do about Dad he should have got the letter by now.”

 

Harry considered the older man for a moment. It was obvious that the rift in the Weasley family was causing Bill pain. “Bill, you and Charlie set up a secure meeting in the next couple of days and we’ll see what we can do.”

 

“Thanks mate.”

 

“No problem Bill.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Daily Prophet – Headline

 

MUTANTS ATTACK HOLDING FACILITY

 

A leaked report by Ministry Auror’s exposes a massive cover-up being orchestrated by senior members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 

The most serious claims are around a deadly raid on the Mutant holding facility. The raid which resulted in the freeing of dozens of dark creatures was led by several convicted mutants including the-boy-who-betrayed Harry Potter.

 

Potter leading a mixed force of mutants and dark wizards engaged in a pitched battle against the dedicated Auror’s based at the facility. Auror’s managed to kill several mutants including Pansy Parkinson. The disowned daughter of Lord Parkinson had been high on the ministry’s wanted list. Her death will be a blow to Potter as she had been known as one on his chief lieutenants. The report goes on to supply a list of names considered to be under immediate arrest warrants after being positively identified by Auror’s.

Hannah Abbott – Mutant  
Luna Lovegood – Mutant  
Harry Potter –Mutant  
Charlie Weasley – Dark Wizard  
Fred Weasley – Dark Wizard  
George Weasley – Dark Wizard  
William Weasley – Dark Wizard

At least seven Auror’s were killed in the pursuit of their duties. Ministry officials are refusing to comment on the report.

 

Page 3 – Potter a fallen hero.  
Page 5 – Prominent Pureblood family ensnared in dark magic’s.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Pansy Parkinson was laid to rest in the formal garden. Harry working with Bill had created a simple headstone of white marble with her name and the symbol of the Marauders. Through out the short service and the burial Lavender had been supported by Hannah, Susan and surprisingly Rose. Red eyed and sniffling Lavender stood straight backed as the casket was lowered in to the ground. As the Weasley twins solemnly filled the grave she turned to Harry and Hannah.

 

“I want to make them pay Harry. Help me make them pay.”

 

Harry took her hand and squeezed. “Train with us Lav and we’ll make them pay. Pansy’s death will be revenged.”

 

Hannah’s cold smile was feral. “Lavender we’ll burn them all.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

The following morning saw most of the visitors gone from the estate. Rose Granger was still a guest, at least until they could find a safe place for her to give birth and raise her child. At this stage the front runners seemed to be the Grangers in Salem but nothing had been decided.

 

The rest of the household was currently running their second lap of the three kilometer track through the estate. The training regime that Bill and Charlie had designed was brutal. It was a mix of muggle, mutant and magical training that had the Marauders and more often than not the Weasley’s exhausted by the end of the day.

 

By the second week it was becoming clear that Lavender had decided to throw herself in to her training. She was rapidly approaching Hannah in her abilities with firearms and hand to hand. But it was in the development of her mutant ability that she was excelling. Lavender was growing skilled at projecting defensive energy barriers capable of deflecting both spells and physical attacks. Her most impressive development however was in creating bursts of destructive energy. Bill learned just how impressive when Lavender blasted straight though his defensive shields sending him halfway across the clearing.

 

The other surprise was Luna. After speaking to Harry and Hannah she had agreed to run any further dimensional shenanigans past the others first. With that awkward conversation out of the way they began her Marauder training. It had become obvious very quickly that Luna was pants with both hand to hand and firearms. She was however a superb magical dueler. Unpredictable and unorthodox she had managed to beat every opponent including Severus and Bill.

 

Harry and Hannah were finally getting the chance to test the limits of their abilities. Harry was now able to transform almost instantly and was beginning to experiment with the parameters of his abilities. He was working with Bill and Charlie to develop his hand to hand skills. This focus was allowing him to begin to see how he could truly exploit his mutant abilities in a fight. Hannah was working on her manipulation of fire. While she already had a good degree of basic control she was, like Harry beginning to explore the extent of her ability.

 

Each evening those living on the estate would gather for a meal. Often the evening meal would continue for hours as the Marauders and their allies would sit and discuss their training and toss around plans. It was on the Friday of their third week during one of these extended meals that Dobby appeared next to Harry. The hyperactive Elf was practically bouncing in place as he announced that Mistress Potter-Granger’s waters had broken. For the next five minutes chaos reined. Eventually Bill fired off a noise maker spell that nearly deafened everyone in the room.

 

“Right everyone bloody calm down. Charlie can you go and notify the Grangers. Fred and George can you please contact Madam Bones. We need the healer she has organised. The rest of you calm down and relax babies take a fair while to be born. Harry can you organise some tea and coffee for everyone. Dobby you’re with me.”

 

Ten minutes later the Granger and Bones families arrived. They were accompanied by an American Midwife-Healer who was quickly introduced herself as Lea Ward before she asked directions and hustled away to assess her patient.

 

The residents of the house were mostly unexposed to the realities of childbirth. So Harry and a nervous Hannah were soon pacing the floor much to the amusement of the Weasley’s who seemed almost blasé having been present at the birth of siblings and the many cousins of the larger Weasley clan. After two anxious hours it was a wound up, nervous Harry who leapt to his feet when Amelia appeared.

 

Harry was trying to read Amelia’s expression. “Is she okay?”

 

“She is doing fine, nervous and a bit frightened but fine all the same. Um Harry you do know it takes a while for a baby to be born?” Amelia was trying not to smile.

 

Harry nodded then shook his head.

 

“Rose may well be in labour for several more hours before she gives birth. That is very normal Harry. In fact it is entirely possible that she may well not deliver until tomorrow. If you want to go and see her you can head up now.” Amelia wisely stepped to the side as Harry flew past her and up the stairs.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Rose was sitting up in bed drinking a cup of tea when Harry burst in to the room.

 

“Rose? What are you doing?”

 

“Err having a cup of tea.” Endeavouring not to laugh at her dimensional twin Rose put her cup of tea down and gestured for him to sit on the bed. “Take a seat Harry.”

 

As Harry sat he studied her face. “Are you okay?”

 

With a small smile Rose reached over and took his hand. “Well I’m a bit nervous and I’m not sure that I’m ready but yes I’m okay.” There was a knock on the door and Hannah’s concerned face appeared around the door.

 

“Um hi Rose everything okay?”

“Fine so far, come on in Hannah and you can help me calm my ‘brother’ down.”

 

“Hey I’m right here!” complained Harry.

 

“I know and I’m thankful for that. We’ve both had a rough time. I lost my H-Hermes but having you all here has made it feel like I’m with family. In fact I’ve been waiting for a good time to talk to you both about…family.”

 

Harry looked puzzled but nodded anyway.

 

Rose looked a bit pensive for a moment before she continued. “Harry I’ve been talking to the Grangers and they’ve asked if I would like to spend some time with them after the baby is born.”

 

“I hope you said yes.”

 

“I said I didn’t know, yet.”

 

Harry gave her hand a squeeze. “They are good people Rose and they’ll spoil you rotten. Just make sure you don’t let Hermione buy too many parenting books”

 

Hannah leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. “You will always be welcome here Rose.”

 

The door swung open again and the Grangers walked in. Hermione was clutching several books and seemed to be trying to read one as she walked. Rose looked across at Harry and Hannah and all three started sniggering. That stopped abruptly when Rose winced and her hands went to her stomach.

 

“Rose, are you in pain?” asked Harry.

 

“N-no, it was just a contraction. They are getting a bit stronger and closer together.”

 

“Do you want me to get the healer?” asked Hannah.

 

“No don’t worry she’ll be back in a minute. She’s just ducked out to prepare some potions.”

 

“You’re sure?” asked a concerned looking Harry.

 

The door swung open and Healer Ward walked in with a tray of potions. “My monitoring spell just blipped, was that a big one?”

 

Rose nodded and the healer came over and ran her wand over Rose’s belly. “The baby is doing well and you’ve dilated a few more centimeters, still a bit to go. Now are you still getting pain in your pubic region when you contract?”

 

Harry made a gurgling noise and went red then white as he shot up from the bed. “Um Rose we’ll leave to let the healer err examine you.” He then fled the room to the sound of Rose’s laughter.

 

A few minutes later Hannah found him pacing outside the room. “Harry what’s wrong with you?”

 

Harry grimaced. “Han I so don’t want to be hearing about or in anyway thinking about Rose’s…bits.”

 

Hannah pulled him in to a tight embrace. “You are a twit Harry, but you are my bloody twit. Now the healer said at least another six or seven hours. Rose has asked Hermione to be her support person for now. You have been told to go and get some rest.”

 

Harry tightened his grip. “Are you okay love?”

 

Hannah leaned in to Harry’s embrace. “I’m okay; it’s hard to be bitter when it’s someone you like. Anyway we may not be able to have kids but we can still practice.”

 

Harry laughed and replied with “Practice makes perfect.”

 

“Let’s go.” Hannah grabbed his hand and dragged a mildly protesting Harry toward their room. Pushing the door open she pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. Stalking forward she pushed Harry toward the bed.

 

Harry lay on the bed watching as Hannah kicked off her shoes, pulled off her top and peeled off her bra. Her jeans were the next thing to hit the floor and were quickly followed by her knickers. She was now wearing nothing but a predatory smile. “You’ve got far too many clothes on Potter.”

 

Harry was soon divested of clothing and with a smile he picked up Hannah and sat her on their bed. As always he was awed by her beauty. Her blond hair fell past her shoulders and almost covered her perfect breasts. He sat for a moment and took in her gorgeous, athletic body. He could feel his body reacting as his enhanced sense of smell caught the scent of her arousal.

 

With a smile Hannah watched Harry undress then pick her up and place her on the bed. As he stood up she examined his strong, beautiful body. His growing erection hinted as to the reason for his scrutiny even as she acknowledged her own spiraling arousal. Unwilling to wait she reached forward and gently ran her hand along his length. Before beginning to gently stroke him, she could see the glazed look in his eyes even as she rolled from the bed to knell and take him in her mouth.

 

Soon Harry stroked her head and pulled her up for a kiss. Then slowly he lowered her back on to the bed as he fell to his knees. And began to stroke and kiss her thighs. Hannah shuddered and laid back spreading her thighs and tilting herself to give him more access. She shuddered again as he began working fingers and tongue in unison. Plundering her and driving her to a shuddering climax. Hannah saw stars for a moment and only came back to herself as Harry kissed her gently on the lips. He tasted of her and she had the taste of him still on her lips.

 

As they lay back Hannah kissed him and rolled so that she was sitting on his hips. Slowly she rose up and positioned herself before sliding back, taking him in to herself. They made love slowly and passionately, putting aside grief and anger for the moment by celebrating living even as a new life struggled to begin.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	14. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 14 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have made moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

 

Last time:

Pansy Parkinson was laid to rest in the formal garden. Harry working with Bill had created a simple headstone of white marble with her name and the symbol of the Marauders. Through out the short service and the burial Lavender had been supported by Hannah, Susan and surprisingly Rose. Red eyed and sniffling Lavender stood straight backed as the casket was lowered in to the ground. As the Weasley twins solemnly filled the grave she turned to Harry and Hannah.

 

“I want to make them pay Harry. Help me make them pay.”

 

Harry took her hand and squeezed. “Train with us Lav and we’ll make them pay. Pansy’s death will be revenged.”

 

Hannah’s cold smile was feral. “Lavender we’ll burn them all.”

 

Chapter 14

 

The Lion Hotel - London

 

Arthur Weasley sat nervously in a rather up market bar in muggle London. He had really made an effort to dress like a muggle but to be honest he wasn’t sure how successful he had been. Considering the strange looks he received from the bar staff he probably had not done a great job of it.

 

“Another drink Mister Weasley?” nearly caused Arthur to swallow and choke on the piece of lime that the barmen had for some reason put in his beer. He looked up in to the familiar face of Luna Lovegood.

 

“Lu…”

 

Luna winked at him. “Here is you drink love and your change.” She placed a silvery disk on the table next to his hand.

 

“Wha….”

 

“Last drinks for you love in about two minutes.” Luna smiled at Arthur and walked off in to the crowd. Arthur sat feeling somewhat stunned before his brain kicked in and he grabbed the silver disk. A slow minute and a half passed before he felt the portkey activate.

 

 

Arthur appeared in a featureless concrete room with a single metal door and three chairs. Standing in a semi-circle with drawn wands were William, Charlie and Harry. Without being asked Arthur slowly drew his wand and handed it to Charlie.

 

Bill gestured toward a seat. “Take a seat Dad.”

 

As Arthur sat Harry whispered something in to Bill’s ear and disappeared through the door.

 

All three Weasleys sat silently for a few moments before Arthur cleared his throat and looked up at his eldest sons. “It’s good to see you boys.”

 

“Is it?” asked Bill, his voice cold.

 

Arthur seemed to deflate as Bill spoke. “I know things are bad right now but you are still my sons.”

 

“Bad? Dad you turned on Harry on Dumbledore’s orders and helped as he tried to make him a magical bomb to kill Voldemort. He failed at that, thank Merlin. If he hadn’t have failed you would have been an accessory to murder.”

 

Arthur looked absolutely bereft. “Bill I….”

 

But Bill was relentless. “If that was not enough you allowed your youngest son to rape a school friend and then sat by as she was mind wiped and healed to hide his crime. HEALED do you know what that means? What he has done to Hermione?”

 

Arthur took a deep breath. “William, Charlie I-I can’t defend my actions. I won’t ever try to defend Ron’s despicable behavior, I won’t even try. I trusted Albus and in doing so I failed you all.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Charlie replied but with no heat. He simply sounded disappointed.

 

There was silence as the three Weasleys tried to find a way forward. Eventually Bill cleared his throat. “Why did you come today?”

 

Arthur slumped back in to his chair. “I needed to know that you were truly all safe. Bill your letter made me think. I did some….soul searching. I want out and I need your help.”

 

“Our help?” said Charlie with a raised brow.

 

Arthur sat forward and ran his hands through his thinning hair. “Last night I stunned your mother, tied her up and used Veritaserum on her. She had no idea what Dumbledore was doing and she knew nothing of Ron’s……actions.”

 

“You stunned Mum and used Veritaserum on her?” asked a wide eyed Charlie.

 

“Well I had to know….”

 

Bill whistled softly. ‘You are going to be in really deep shit when she catches up with you. Mum really didn’t know?”

 

Arthur straightened in his chair. “I am willing to swear a magical oath.”

 

Bill and Charlie exchanged a glance and at Bill’s nod Charlie stood up and left the room. Arthur sat nervously watching Bill as his eldest son sat silently fingering his wand. Arthur nearly jumped when the door opened. When Ginny, Charlie and the twins walked in he nearly fainted.

 

Ginny was the first to speak. “Hello Dad.”

 

Arthur could feel his heart beating wildly as he tried to find the right words. “Ginny, boys I……….I’m sorry.”

 

Ginny studied his face for a moment before she nodded. The twins simply stared at him with expressionless faces.

 

Arthur swallowed a few times before he managed to find his voice. “What happens now?”

 

Bill frowned, his face serious. “We need to decide what happens to Ron.”

 

Arthur sighed and his shoulders slumped as his eyes went to the floor. “I always worried about Ron. He was so very jealous of all of you and a bad temper to boot. But I swear on my magic I didn’t know about him….assaulting Hermione. I had guessed that something was tainted in their friendship but…..well I failed to do anything. I never thought Ron could do such a vile thing. I don’t have many choices. Unfair as it is there is no way the Wizengamot would convict a pureblood of assaulting a muggleborn with no corroborative evidence. It especially won’t happen if Dumbledore speaks against her.” Arthur paused and frowned. “Perhaps it would be better if I simply cast him out.”

 

Bill shuddered and reluctantly nodded. “Dad he deserves worse but you are right. But I tell you right now there are people with us who would be happy to catch Ron alone in a dark alley. So perhaps one day he’ll pay.”

 

Charlie studied his father for a few moments before speaking. “Dad you can’t stay here and I don’t think Harry would allow it anyway. But Hannah suggested an alternate solution. We have access to a safe house in Australia. It is in a muggle neighborhood called Clovelly and has no connection to any of us. You and Mum should be safe there until this is all resolved, one way or another.”

 

“Australia!” exclaimed Arthur.

 

Charlie shrugged. “Dad you can’t stay in the UK and Dumbledore and Voldemort have little interest in Australia. We have Goblin portkeys so we will be able to visit fairly regularly.”

 

Ginny smiled at her expression on her fathers face.” If you want I can visit in the holidays.”

 

Arthur tried to find a problem with the plan. There wasn’t any he could see. “Okay I’ll need to talk to your mother but it sounds okay. Will I need to get a muggle job?”

 

Charlie shrugged. “I don’t know, probably why?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind. I saw a muggle advert once, in the paper, you know the muggle paper. Bikini inspector I know Australia has lots of beaches.”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

SAS Barracks – Hereford UK

 

Colour Sergeant Michael Hayes was standing outside the office of M Squadrons Major Wade. While not worried he was curious as to why he was being called in to the office of the Anti-Terrorist/Magic and Mutant squadrons’ commanding officer.

 

“Enter.”

 

Michael was somewhat surprised to see two men in civilian suits in the room but recovered quickly and saluted and waited until he heard the expected. “Stand easy Sergeant.”

 

Major Wade smiled as he leaned back in his office chair and looked the Colour Sergeant over. “What year is your daughter attending at Hogwarts?”

 

Michael nearly choked on his tongue. “Um Sir I….”

 

“I am fully aware of the magical world after all that is what M Squadron is all about, mutants and magic. To cut to the chase I want to offer you a position in my team. We need people in the know and you are uniquely suited as you are already trained and you know about magic. You would come in as the senior NCO for team two.”

 

Michael was now in a difficult position. This was a golden opportunity to be in a position to help make his daughters’ world safer. The difficulty was that his existing commitment to Harry. As he tried to decide his years of military service kicked. There really was only one decision and as always he would trust his comrades.

 

“Sir I am in somewhat of a difficult position here.”

 

Major Wade’s eyes narrowed somewhat. “Indeed how so?”

 

“Sir how much do you know about current conditions in the magical world?”

 

“I’ve been briefed in on the recent incidents.”

 

“I have some…connections with some of the players in some of those recent events.”

 

Major Wade’s smile had completely disappeared now. “Go on Sergeant.”

 

Michael spent twenty-five minutes explaining about the attack in Diagon Alley and what he knew of the current situation in the magical world. When he finished he simply sat and waited while the three others in the room processed his information. Eventually one of the civilians lent forward in his chair. Looking toward Major Wade he gestured toward Michael.

 

“If I may Major?”

 

Major Wade nodded politely, “Of course Sir.”

 

“So Colour Sergeant if I understand things correctly, you have been in contact with the elusive Mister Potter and his group. The Marauders’ I believe you called them?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

The blond man nodded and continued. “And you have been using shall we say semi-legal means to arrange training for his team.”

 

Michael flinched at the words ‘semi-legal’ but answered with “Yes Sir.”

 

“You do realise that some would construe your actions as questionable?”

 

“I do Sir.”

 

The other older civilian cleared his throat. “Yes, yes James we know that the good Colour Sergeant has skated close to the line. Now more importantly would you be willing to arrange a meeting between the Her Majesty’s Government and Mister Potter?”

 

“Sir I…..I owe Harry. That is I…..”

 

The older civilian smiled and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Relax son, I mean Mister Potter no harm. It would be a simple meeting.”

 

“I can try Sir. I can’t speak for Harry. He may be leery of any meeting with officials considering what has happened recently.” Replied Michael cautiously.

 

“Ah you mean the raid on the Wizarding prison. You may assure Mister Potter that we have little interest in arresting him for his raiding of that glorified concentration camp. No I and my people are interested in him for other reasons.”

 

“Sir?”

 

The older man paused and spoke softly to Major Wade and the other civilian. Both nodded and quickly left the room. Michael was now feeling a bit apprehensive. Who ever the older man was he had clout for all that he looked like a run of the mill civil servant.

 

“Colour Sergeant Hayes my name is Geoffrey Smyth and I represent Section 5 of Military Intelligence. I am also a squib so I am well aware of the wizarding world and their secrecy laws. Now I wish to speak to Mister Potter about a man called Tom Riddle or you might know him by his adopted alias Lord Voldemort. We recently managed to ahhh….acquired some members of Mister Riddles faction. What they had to say was rather interesting and deeply disturbing.”

 

Michael simply nodded.

 

“I have a great many contacts living in the magical world and on top of that I have the resources of my organisation behind me. Until recently I had a great deal of influence through my contacts among the senior unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. Sadly that is no longer the case.”

 

Geoffrey Smyth leant forward his expression serious. “I want you to tell Mister Potter that I know what he aims to achieve. I know about Dumbledore and Voldemort. What I need to know is where Mister Potter stands with true Government of the United Kingdom.”

 

“Sir I can try.”

 

Geoffrey Smyth smiled and nodded. “Thank you. Oh and Colour Sergeant Hayes?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Please tell Harry that Her Majesties Government in no way supports or indeed recognises the authority of the Ministry of Magic in regard to their stand on mutants.”

 

“I will Sir.”

 

“One last thing as of right now you will assume your duties in M squadron. After you have done your redeployment paperwork I want you to come in to my office at Thames House in London. There are some people you will need to meet.”

 

“Understood Sir.”

 

Thames House Millbank, London

 

The next day Michael walked toward the uninspiring riverside entrance to Thames House. To be honest he was still unsure why he was here. Some of the possibilities were somewhat worrisome. After being checked through security he was led to a large waiting room and told that he would be collected. After cooling his heels for ten minutes Geoffrey Smyth appeared and they together walked in to a small conference room where he gestured Michael to take a seat.

 

“Sergeant Hayes I’ve been thinking how we use you in M Squadron. In fact I’ve just got off the phone with Major Wade. I’m thinking of assigning you and a team of M Squadron specialists to act as trainers in a special project team. If we can set it up you will be working with several groups and individuals to build a paramilitary special response group.”

 

“Sir I take it that you want Mister Potter and his people on the team.”

 

“Yes and no. I want them trained and geared to work with us. But Harry Potter’s group will be considered as specialists to help us with Tom Riddle and his terrorist cell.”

 

“Who else would we be working with?”

 

Michael was handed a number of manila folders. Each one had a code name hand written in the top right corner.

 

“You will be working with a mix of people including magicals and mutants. I want you to read through these Sergeant Hayes. But before you do that, I want to take you downstairs to meet the rest of your team.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Xavier Institute

 

Three weeks after they arrived at the Xavier Institute the first of the magically sedated ex-prisoners of Azkaban woke up. Most were disorientated and weak. However with the care being overseen by Dr Grey they began to regain their strength. Professor Xavier was good to his word and spoke to each ex-prisoner before offering to contact their families. As it turned out more than half declined and asked about the feasibility of relocating away from the United Kingdom.

 

Most of those reunited with their families also chose not to risk a return to the control of the British Ministry of Magic. A plan was quickly formed to relocate those impacted to Canada. Both the Canadian Ministry and the Canadian Government were rather progressive and had been amongst the first to recognise mutants as members of their community.

 

There was however one mutant left in the infirmary, Blaise Zabini.

 

Blaise Zabini was a rather cold young man. In fact the only person to whom he had even been open and friendly was his near squib half sister Bridget. He loved his Bridget with a passion that would have shocked most who knew him. Not in any ‘inappropriate way’ but rather she was the focus of his life.

 

Their mother moved through husbands quickly had little interest in child raring so they had been raised by House Elves and hired servants. He had been a big brother and protector to his younger sibling. Defending her and preparing for their life once free from their dominating, beauty obsessed mother.

 

It was Blaise that explained to her the facts of life. It was her beloved brother who had patiently explained her changing body. So it was no surprise when she had come to him, her only friend and confident and shown him her new talent. With her first period had come a startling ability. She could levitate herself of the ground.

 

He had been astonished. Was she developing magical talent? Working quietly and away from his mother and her household spies he had her tested for magical ability once more. Again she registered barley enough magic to cast a light spell. When Blaise had awoken to the news that mutants were to be ‘detained’ he had not waited. He grabbed his grandfathers’ wand, collected Bridget and fled to Muggle London.

 

A week later Blaise had awoken to find himself covered in silver grey fur. Horrified he had run to the mirror to see what appeared to be a werewolf. After his heart rate had slowed down he realise that he was still himself just covered in fur. Using his ‘spare’ wand he had first cast a spell to dismiss any glamour, nothing. He then tried to cast a finite on himself, again nothing. Two day later he was still looking like a partially transformed werewolf. Regardless of what he did the ‘transformation’ faded when he was asleep and re-established the moment he awoke.

 

Bridget found it hilarious and had begun to whistle and call for him to come. However by the end of the week they were both becoming more concerned. He still hadn’t managed to reverse his transformation when awake and their money was running out. They decided to risk a trip to Gringotts. Heavily cloaked and under disillusionment spells. They had nevertheless been spotted and after a brief tussle captured.

 

Blaise had then woken up in this place. After determining that his sister was safe and well he had begun gathering what information he could. This facility was run by muggles or more correctly mutants. Apparently they had been imprisoned and subsequently rescued by a group who then brought them here for treatment. Both Zabinis agreed that Dr Jean Grey was alright for a muggle/mutant and to be honest Blaise had been relieved to find out what had happened to them when their X-Genes activated.

 

The only shock had been finding out who had been behind the rescue. Blaise had been neutral in the Malfoy/Potter war while at Hogwarts and hadn’t been interested in learning about Potter. Now he wished he knew more.

 

With little or no data to draw on he wasn’t sure what to do next. The United Kingdom was unsafe and they had no money to restart in Canada. In the end he had asked Dr Grey in she could pass a message on to Harry.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Ministry of Magic - London

 

Albus Dumbledore stalked along the corridor to the office of Minister Fudge. To say he was unhappy to receive a pre-emptive summons would be a massive understatement. Eventually he reached the right office. Pausing only to take a deep breath and plaster a false smile on his face he knocked and pushed the door open.

 

Minister Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his large desk. “Ah Albus please take a seat.”

 

Dumbledore noted that Fudge didn’t offer his hand nor did he rise from his seat. With a slight narrowing of his eyes Dumbledore took in the single hard backed chair. Gone were the usual comfortable, plush seats.

 

“You wished to see me Minister?”

 

“Yes, yes it’s the damn Canadians again. They were already up in arms over your poorly thought out exploits in their country, now they are in the ICW calling for sanctions over mutant rights. Now the Australians are starting to lobby for an inquest in to allegations of attempted genocide. It’s a disaster Dumbledore. You need to get yourself to the ICW and clear this mess up. I’m not having bloody foreigners dictating how we deal with dark creatures and freaks of nature.”

 

Inside Dumbledore smiled as the Minister reacted just as he needed him to. Outside he just sighed. “Minister you realise that the ICW is somewhat dubious regarding our policies?” he held up a hand as Fudge opened his mouth. “Yes I know that the ICW is being difficult Minister and I will attend the next session and attempt to steer them toward a more….. informed stance.”

 

“Excellent. Now I’ve just finished reading the final Departmental report on the Azkaban fiasco. I want Potter and his terrorists caught. They’ve killed Aurors and ministry officials. That can’t be ignored Dumbledore. He needs to be, well dealt with.”

 

Dumbledore simply stared at the Minister who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “What are you saying Cornelius? That you are going to order the execution of the boy-who-lived, who is a hero to many in our world.”

 

“The freak-who-lived is no longer a part of our world Dumbledore. He is an exile and by his actions a traitor and a criminal.”

 

Dumbledore stood to leave pausing only for one last shot at Fudge. “And if Harry turns out to really be the one chosen to face Voldermort? Will you be the one that takes his place?”

 

“You are a fool to trust him Albus. Dark creatures have no loyalty, he’ll turn on you.”

 

Dumbledore stalked out of the Ministers office and back to his own small Wizengamot office. After sealing the door he began to laugh. The Ministry would hunt Harry Potter down and drive him back to where he needed him. He needed to simply wait for others to play their parts.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Hall of Speakers – International Confederation of Wizards

 

Dumbledore was feeling somewhat cautious as he acted on Fudge’s orders and called for a repeal of the recent ruling on Mutant rights. This might be unpleasant but he was still confident that he could persuade the conservatives to see his position. It would be a trying day.

 

The representative from Spain stood and glared at the British wizard at the speakers’ lectern. “I fail to see why this discussion is even needed. The ICW has ruled on this already. Mutants who use magical are to be considered a Wizard or Witch. Mutants who cannot are numbered among the mundane. Why are the British so determined to see this ruling repealed? Is it so that their shameful conduct can be hidden away under some legal fiction?”

 

Albus Dumbledore resisted the urge to draw his wand. “The honourable representative from Spain fails to recognise that my Ministry has worked to protect our people from the risk of….”

 

 

The Canadian speaker shot to his feet. “Risk? Risk of what Dumbledore? The risk posed to an incompetent Ministry by Mutants or the risk of being exposed as a government of racist bigots?”

 

Dumbledore’s magic appeared as a visible aura around him as he stood gripping the lectern in a seething rage. “How DARE you.”

 

“Your temper does not impress me Dumbledore and it doesn’t address the issue at hand” the Canadian representative turned to the rest of the representatives. “The British want us to repeal a ruling. Well I say tell us why. Tell us why you want Mutant Wizards and Witches to have no rights under your law.”

 

Dumbledore took a deep breath and summoned up his stern, grandfatherly demeanour. “They are a risk to our security. They have already attacked our prison and they have killed. Already I have heard rumours of them joining with the darker elements of our society.”

 

“Oh yes the ‘mutants attacked us’. Please Dumbledore don’t insult our intelligence. Who was imprisoned in your new Azkaban facility? Why were they there and not in the main prison. Do I dispute that they attacked your people? No I do not. However from what I have been able to find out you were illegally arresting mutants, sterilising them and throwing away the key. Strange that you now what their rights revoked would that mean they no longer have a right to a fair trial?”

 

Dumbledore cursed under his breath. The ICW seemed to be firmly on the side of the Canadian/Spanish speakers. Damn Fudge for dropping this on him. This could go bad, fast. “Honoured representatives I can see passions are running high. We need calm discourse on this issue. Perhaps a committee could be formed to look into…”

 

The outraged response from almost half the seated representatives killed Dumbledore’s back up plan before it started.

 

“No Dumbledore no committees, they are too susceptible to ah unseen influences.” Many of those present knew the Australian representative was alluding to Dumbledore’s strong arm tactics. “No we want action Chief Warlock. You will repeal your oppressive laws and treat those who wield magic as the magical citizens that they are.”

 

“And if the Minister refuses?” asked Dumbledore.

 

Representative Takayama of Japan, Dumbledore’s one true match both magically and politically stood and faced him. “Then the United Kingdom will face Magical Sanctions until such time as they do. Our charter is very clear we are to provide oversight for the ministries of the signatory nations. If the United Kingdom refuses to comply with our requests then we will act.”

 

Dumbledore almost cringed as he watched the elderly Japanese wizard speak. There was no mistaking the ICW’s stand now. Takayama was an ultra-conservative and his support meant that even the most resistant to change were moving against the British.

 

Dumbledore bowed his head respectfully to Takayama before he spoke. “Very well I shall see the Minister Fudge receives notice of your concerns. Now I would like to open the floor to…”

 

“Not so fast Dumbledore, I also have some questions about rumours we are hearing about…”

 

Albus Dumbledore revised his opinion of this meetings outcome. He would be lucky to keep his position.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate - Canada

 

The hidden watchers looked on as a robed Death Eater slumped to the ground with wisps of smoke rising from its hooded form. A moment later a shadowy figure slipped past. A heartbeat later three more figures followed.

 

The simulated fight that followed was impressive. Using a combination of muggle, magical and mutant skills and techniques the four Marauders tore through the simulated Death Eaters guarding the hostages. In the end it came down to individual duels.

 

Harry ducked under a stunner and came up firing of a string of explosive hexes designed to distract rather than kill. Using his powers he sheathed his wand and moved almost too quickly for human eyes to follow as he slammed in to the hooded figure. With a quick movement he broke the stunned Death Eaters neck and threw the corpse at a figure trading spells with Luna. Then he leapt at his next target who somehow managed to avoid his impact. With a snarl Harry raked his talons across the Death Eaters face. He slammed his fist in to the screaming Death Eaters throat to silence him even as he dodged to the side to avoid a burst of spell fire.

 

Hannah ducked under a cutting curse and gestured toward the Death Eater hiding behind a pile of crates. Within a few seconds the wooden crates were well alight. Predictably the hidden figure tried to run but only managed two steps before bursting in flames. Screaming the burning figure fell to the floor rolling in a vain attempt to extinguish the flames consuming him. As Hannah walked past she dispatched the still thrashing figure with a cutting curse, abruptly ending his feeble screams.

 

Lavender wiped her bloody knife off on the robe of the dead Death Eater. Then she simply stood and walked toward her next targets. When a spell was cast in her direction it simply fizzled out on an invisible energy shield. Eventually the two Death Eaters grew desperate and began casting wildly at her. Killing curses, stunners, explosive hexes were all nullified by the invisible shield. Eventually the larger Death Eater drew a curved knife and charged at the advancing Lavender. With a small gesture the Death Eater exploded in to bloody mist. The second threw down his wand and managed to raise his shaking hands before Lavender gestured again. The young blond then simply walked through the fine mist of blood.

 

Luna cast another explosive hex and swayed out of the way of the returning spells. For no apparent reason she took a big step backward and smiled at her foe. The hooded man raised his wand only to be struck heavily by a flying corpse. With a jaunty wave of thanks to Harry she stepped over to the stunned Death Eater and bound him with conjured ropes.

 

Harry looked around the room in a loud voice he called out “All clear.”

 

Three all clears followed.

 

The Marauders stood looking at the heavy wooden door that presumably led to the hostages. Harry turned to Luna. “Check it out Oracle.”

 

Luna began to chant and a red line of smoke appeared around the door. Eventually the entire door was covered in the thin red smoke.

 

Luna stepped back “It is heavily warded. It will take hours to bring down the trap-wards and get through.”

 

Lavender looked across at Harry. “Will we blow it Raptor?”

 

Hannah frowned “That might injure the hostages. We need some way to safely trigger it.”

 

Luna gestured to her tied up Death Eater.

 

The warding on the door had been impressive and very deadly. As they stepped other the withered corpse of their reluctant volunteer Luna had stopped to study the wards effects. “Wow a Mesopotamian withering curse, cool.”

 

The moment Harry touched the door the entire room shimmered and faded revealing the ruined manor house. A moment later Bill, Fred and George Weasley appeared in the doorway.

 

Bill smiled at the four teenagers. “Well done guys, twelve minutes forty-five seconds from start to finish. Okay any injuries?” Hannah held up her hand.

 

“Nothing to bad Bill just a scrape from the doorway as I came through.”

 

Bill nodded. “Still get it healed up and then head back to the house. Have something to eat and then we’ll do a run through.”

 

Forty minutes later the Marauders were sitting along one side of the dining room table. The other side was taken up by Bill Weasley, Severus Snape and Michael Hayes.

 

Bill smiled at the four Marauders. “Before we start can I ask where the code names come from.”

 

Hannah laughed and turned to the curse-breaker. “Harry convinced us to give ourselves Marauder names just like the original Marauders. Harry is Raptor, Luna is Oracle, and Lavender is Fury. For obvious reasons I choose Flame.”

 

Bill grinned at Hannah and then drew his wand and tapped the recording crystal. Like the much rarer pensive it was an enchanted device used to review recorded memories or in this case raw footage that it recorded. Instantly the outside of the manor appeared. When the projected image died away Michael looked across at the four teens.

 

“So any comments you would like to make before I critique your performance? No? Good. Well first off let’s look at how you approached the guard force. Why did you choose hand to hand rather that a long rifle?”

 

Two hours later four exhausted teenagers sat looking down at their notes in disgust. The SAS veteran had been critical and brutally honest.

 

“Harry?” Harry looked up as Michael called for his attention. “Overall the Marauders beat the simulation because you have trained hard, you had a plan and you had enough faith in yourself to improvise when needed. You might think I’ve been hard on you but combat is the most brutal of Darwinian processes. Only the smart and strong survive. I want you to be both.”

 

Harry started to stand with the ladies following suit when Michael cleared his throat. “I did have another item to bring up.”

 

Harry sat back down. “About our training?”

 

“No Harry, about Her Majesties Government. Earlier this week I was pulled in to Hereford to speak to the CO of M Squadron.” Seeing their blank faces he explained further. “It’s the SAS’s Counter Mutant and Magic team. Harry they want me on the team.”

 

Harry scratched at his chin. “So what do you want to do?”

 

Michael made a dismissive gesture. “I want to keep on working with you. But there is more Harry. There was a man from MI5 there he knows all about the magical world. He knows who you are and he wants to meet you. He wanted me to pass on that Her Majesties Government does not support the authority of the Ministry of Magic. He’s basically offered for me to be your trainer and your liaison with MI5 and the Government. MI5 is trying to set up some special action teams and he wants you to help him bring down Riddle.”

 

Harry glanced around the table seeing the shocked and apprehensive faces. Well except Luna who looked more intrigued than shocked. “Luna did you know anything about this?”

 

Luna shook her head. “No this is a new twist.”

 

Hannah spoke up next. “So what do we do? Do we think it can work?”

 

Harry asked “Michael do you think this is just a way for the Government to control us?”

 

Michael answered without hesitation. “I think that may be a part of it but he hasn’t made any demands, well except that we are loyal to the crown. The resources he is offering us access to are pretty bloody impressive.”

 

Harry half-smiled at the ‘we’, “I trust you Michael and your help and training have been invaluable to us but I won’t commit to anything till we meet this bloke.”

 

Michael nodded. “Fair enough, do you want me to set it up?”

 

“Anyone have any objections?” No one spoke up so Harry gave Michael the nod.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Granger House - Salem

 

Rose Granger finished feeding Lily and gently sat her up, supporting her head and began patting her back. After a few seconds she was rewarded with a burp. Seeing that Lily was nearly asleep she quickly wrapped her and laid her in the bassinet. With a sigh she re-arranged her robe.

 

“You are a natural Rose.”

 

Rose turned her head to smile at Emma Granger. “I don’t feel like it but I’m sure every new mum says that.”

 

Hermione was watching with moist eyes as her….well they had decided on sister-in-law for now finished feeding Lily. The small baby girl was beautiful with downy auburn hair and big green eyes. “She is so very beautiful Rose.”

 

Rose looked down at the sleeping baby. “Thank you Hermione, to be honest I’m just happy that she’s a good sleeper. That and thanking Morgana that my milks in. No one bloody warns you about that little gem.”

 

Emma laughed softly.

 

Hermione didn’t consider her self overly maternal. But watching Rose and Lily was definitely casting light on a new aspect of her womanhood. She was just about to ask if she could carry Lily to Rose’s room when a loud alarm sounded. A wizard not keyed to the wards had just tried to approach the house.

 

Immediately Hermione and Rose pulled their wands out.

 

Hermione turned to her mother. “It’s too bloody late for visitors. Take Lily and portkey out. As soon as you go we’ll follow.”

 

Emma nodded picked up Lily and activated her portkey. Nothing happened. She looked up and shook her head. Hermione immediately used her personalised emergency portkey to call for help. Harry immediately warned her to stay in the house and assured her that his team was on the way.

 

The second alarm indicating that the wards were about to fail sounded seven minutes after the first. A part of Hermione’s mind noted that whoever was breaking down the wards was quite skilled to have brought them down so quickly. Then she heard Harry shouting.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The Marauders were ready to go within minutes of receiving Hermione’s call. Obviously they couldn’t portkey in to the Granger House but they could use Luna’s ‘dimension shift’ ability.

 

As the four finished their final checks Harry called out “Shift formation.”

 

Quickly either drew wands or pistols and stood shoulder to shoulder facing outwards. A second later Harry called “Go Oracle” and the four disappeared in a flash of white light.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

They reappeared outside the Granger home almost directly behind a group of wizards casting spells against an almost translucent shield. Suddenly the shield disappeared as the wards went down.

 

Harry raised his automatic pistol and aimed at the tallest of the hooded wizards. “Stand down and identify yourselves or we will not hesitate to use deadly force.”

 

The six hooded figures slowly sheathed their wands. The tallest of the hooded figures slowly reached up and lowered his hood to reveal a middle aged man.

 

“Ah and as predicted after ringing the door bell so to speak you have dutifully appeared. You should watch that Harry Potter. It makes you predictable and being predictable will get you killed.” The speaker had an accent but Harry couldn’t quite identify it.

 

Without lowering his pistol Harry studied the man opposite him. “You risked us coming in guns blazing just to get my attention?”

 

With a gesture that caused the Marauders to tense the man gestured to the others before turning his attention back to Harry. “Well you see Mister Potter of late you have made yourself rather hard to find.”

 

Luna lowered her wand and whispered in to Harry’s ear for a few long tense moments before she backed away and he lowered his wand. “You’re from the ICW?”

 

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise before responding. “Indeed, I won’t ask how you knew Miss Lovegood. My name is Ernest Dancing Wolf and I do indeed represent the ICW. Perhaps we could retire to a more discreet location for this discussion. I don’t doubt that we have already attracted attention.”

 

“Oracle, Fury please let the Grangers know that I said its all clear out here” ordered Harry.

 

A few moments later Hermione appeared with her wand in hand. “What is going on Harry?”

 

“Ah yes the redoubtable Miss Hermione Granger. My humblest apologies for any distress we caused. I must compliment you on your wards. They were truly excellent work.” Seeing her look he quickly added “Don’t worry my people are all experts so we’ll re-establish them directly and if you are interested we can add some rather unique ones. Perhaps after we are done we might impose on your hospitality for a few moments?”

 

An hour later the wards were up again and the Marauders, Grangers and Ernest Dancing Wolf were sitting in the Grangers lounge room.

 

Ernest cleared his throat before he addressed the room. “Well it looks like I need to go first.” He raised his wand and intoned “I swear that I shall speak nothing but the truth until I leave the Grangers house,” there was a flash of white light. “My Name is Ernest Dancing Wolf and I am a hit wizard with the Canadian Ministry of Magic. As you may know my Minister and Albus are not friendly. In fact they are currently engaged in political warfare in the ICW hall of speakers. This is important for you to know because it has started a chain of events that will end in Dumbledore being censured and losing his chairmanship.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Okay but why tell me? I am not a politician.”

 

Ernest smiled at Harry. “Because Mister Potter you deserve to hear what you have helped to achieve. Because of your actions both the Magical and Mundane Governments of Canada, Spain and Australia are taking in both magical and normal mutants from around the world. Because of your actions they are now safely away from Fudge and his regime. That is a win Harry. Hopefully the first of many wins.”

 

Harry looked in to the Canadian Hit Wizards eyes. “After I’ve finished with Voldemort I mean to bring Fudge and Dumbledore down. There has to be some sort of justice served.”

 

Ernest smiled again. “Harry you don’t know the half of Dumbledore’s crimes. Believe me I’ll shed no tears for the man. We just ask that you limit yourself to legitimate targets. We won’t interfere as long as you are selective.”

 

Harry’s eyes never left Ernest’s. After a few moments he nodded.

 

“Now that is my official message from my Minister, personally I’d like to offer my thanks to whoever took down Marcus Quimby. He was one of the dead men found in Azkaban. He was a rather nasty hired killer,” Ernest’s smile was rather predatory. “I believe there may even be a reward.”

 

Rose looked over at Harry and then at Ernest. “Excuse me but how did you even find the Granger house? Are they at risk?”

 

Ernest looked thoughtfully at Rose for a moment before answering. “I found the address through Salem Academy. The Headmaster is my brother-in-law. I shouldn’t think a Death Eater or one of Dumbledore’s people would have access. Miss….?”

 

Rose’s eyes flicked to Harry who nodded slowly. “Granger, Rose Potter-Granger.”

Ernest looked surprised and his eyes flicked to the sleeping baby being held by Mrs Granger. The Canadian made no comment and soon made his excuses and left once he confirmed the improved wards were re-established.

 

Hermione turned to Rose “Was that wise Rose?”

 

“I won’t hide and I won’t hide Lily away as if she is something shameful.”

 

Emma Granger made an exasperated noise. “Rose they’re not saying anything about Lily. But you do need to be careful; right now Lily can’t protect herself.”

 

“And” continued Harry “The fact that very few people know who the hell you are is part of your protection.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Voldemort smiled as the American Auror writhed under three crucio’s. He raised his hand as his Death Eaters lifted their curses.

 

He leaned over the prone, shuddering figure. “All you need to do is tell me their address and I’ll let you live. Why die for a stranger?”

 

“P-p-piss o-f-f you psycho” Adam Grant knew he was a dead man but he was determine to protect one last citizen.

 

Voldemort gestured and the Americans screams once more rang out. Drawing his wand he once more tried to gain access to the Aurors mind. There…..finally he got in and he was quickly past the dying mans defences. She was living in Salem with her wretched mudblood family, excellent.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Diagon Alley

 

Ronald Weasley was convinced the Headmasters plan would work. All he had to do was send the owls to his brothers. Written in Ron’s hand the letters were a masterpiece of misinformation. He had been ‘controlled’ by Snape. It was Snape that forced him to ‘attack’ Hermione, a liquid imperius or some such. It finished by begging to be with his family and that he’d be staying with Tom in the pub until they could come for him.

 

Yes it was sure to work.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	15. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 15 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 15

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last time:

Ronald Weasley was convinced the Headmasters plan would work. All he had to do was send the owls to his brothers. Written in Ron’s hand the letters were a masterpiece of misinformation. He had been ‘controlled’ by Snape. It was Snape that forced him to ‘attack’ Hermione, a liquid Imperius or some such. It finished by begging to be with his family and that he’d be staying with Tom in the pub until they could come for him.

Yes it was sure to work.

 

Chapter 15

 

The Deputy Headmistresses Office - Hogwarts

 

Minerva was growing deeply concerned over what was happening in the wizarding world. Dozens of students were expelled and dozens more were in hiding as the Ministry pursued its program of ‘suppression’. At first the “let us remove the threat and then put in place fair measures to ensure public safety” message seemed to be a sensible measure. At least Albus presented it as such.

 

Then arrests and disappearances had begun. Now as rumours of torture and other abuses of power reached her ears it was becoming increasingly obvious that the ministry program was more of a pogrom against mutants. Then there were stories of Harry and his ‘mutants and traitors’ attacking Azkaban. She had little faith in the Ministry or its mouthpiece the Prophet but there must have been some truth to it.

 

Minerva had protested to Albus. For what good that had achieved, the headmaster did nothing but continue his almost manic search for Harry. It was becoming increasingly worrying. Why was Harry so angry? What had happened? Albus was unwilling to discuss his falling out with Harry, well unwilling save with a few senior members of his order. It was time to start asking some questions. Walking to her floo she threw in a handful of floo powder.

 

“Constant Vigilance”

 

After a few moments the familiar head of Alastor Moody appeared in the flames. “Ah Minerva what can I do for you gel?”

 

“You can tell me just what the hell is going on with Albus.”

 

“Are you in your office?”

 

“Yes but why does…” began Minerva.

 

With a grunt Moody cut her off. “Come through to my place. It isn’t safe to discuss this over the Floo.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Minerva dropped her cup as she shot to her feet. “He did WHAT?”

 

Moody was tempted to smile at her reaction but was smart enough not to. “Oh and it gets worse. Albus thinks that he has devised a foolproof plan. The trouble is that he tipped his hand and now Potter knows. Well it’s all gone to the dogs now. Potter will kill Dumbledore if he even catches up with him especially after Parkinson died at Azkaban. I’m sure I’m on his list as well, along with most of the order.”

 

Minerva sat open mouthed in horror for a few moments before her mouth snapped shut. “Is he insane?”

 

“Who?” asked Moody with a grimace.

 

Minerva almost hissed as she said “Albus.”

 

Moody shrugged as he answered. “Is Albus insane? I wish I knew. His plan to use Potter was brilliant, amoral and deceptive but brilliant. But it all fell apart when Potter survived and escaped. Now, well now I’m not so sure about his plan. Potter is out to destroy Riddle, the Ministry and Dumbledore and from what I’m hearing he is recruiting allies left and right just for that purpose.”

 

Moody leaned forward to be almost whispering in Minerva’s ear. “I heard from a squib I know that there has been quiet rumbles amongst the muggles in the know, mainly in their government. It wouldn’t surprise me if they waded in to the fray as well.”

Moody took a swig from his flask before continuing. “Right now Dumbledore and the Ministry don’t have much support left outside the UK. I hear that he is about to lose his seat with the ICW and I wouldn’t be at all surprised if the Ministry is censured and under investigation within the week. Albus seems to think he can either entice Potter back or he has some means to coerce him to return. Personally I don’t want to be around when that happens.”

 

Minerva was white faced by the time Moody finished speaking. “How……..how do you know all this?”

 

“I’ve had my ear to the ground and I’ve been calling in markers left and right. I know roughly where Potter is based. I know a lot. The question is what I do with it.”

 

“Perhaps we should confront Albus” Minerva suggested tentatively.

 

Moody’s eye turned hard. “He’d just mind wipe you and then you are back to square one. No I think you need to seriously consider getting out.”

 

“What and abandon the school!” protested Minerva.

 

Moody laughed humourlessly. “Do you honestly think that this is about Hogwarts? This is about power and control over the wizarding world. Oh Albus wants Riddle dead and like Grindelwald he’ll use that death to catapult himself in to power. Then he’ll use our fear of mutants to stay in power. Potter was meant to be a tool to bring his utopia closer. Well lassie that’s gone now, so I reckon he’ll try to use Potter to take down the Dark Lord. After that I’d guess his plan is for Potter to die, followed by Fudge, all for the greater good of course.”

 

“But…..why are you telling me this?” asked a shaken Minerva.

 

Moody turned away and faced the wall. “I’ve always respected you Minerva. You are a strong witch, a strong woman. You deserve a chance to survive the oncoming storm. Get out of Hogwarts; leave behind Albus and his manipulations. You won’t be the first; Arthur and Molly have already abandoned the Burrow.”

 

Moody turned back to face Minerva and gestured toward the floo. “Anyway Deputy Headmistress I believe that its time for you to go.”

 

After Minerva had left Alastor sat down heavily. He truly hoped she would run and live through the upcoming battles. Maybe if she did her survival might be a positive entry in the rather unbalanced ledger of his life.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Potter Estate

 

Harry read the brief letter and passed it to Hannah. “Are you pulling my bloody leg?”

 

Charlie shook his head.

 

Hannah finished the note and starting snickering. “Ron is a moron but seriously this is a master work of stupidity. Does he honestly believe that all would be forgiven if he wrote a bloody note?”

 

Charlie shrugged “This doesn’t even sound like Ron. I mean he used the phrase ‘fraught with peril’! I’d bet money he couldn’t even tell you what that means.”

 

Harry shook his head in disgust. “Okay this smells of Dumbledore so what do we do?”

 

A vicious smirk crossed Hannah’s face. “I think we should get Bill and the twins in here for this.” She paused for a moment before adding, “You know that the Grangers would love to have a personal catch up with dear Ronald after we ‘rescue’ him.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Salem – Witches Brew Tavern – Shadow Lane

 

Shadow Lane was the Salem equivalent of Knockturn Alley. It was a haven to those who used and dealt in darker semi-legal magics. At its centre was the Witches Brew Tavern. It had a reputation for being home to those who sought anonymity.

 

It was around midnight and the many hardened regulars were discreetly leaving. Those familiar with the ‘Brew’ could sense something different in the air. There were a large number of new faces in its long poorly lit bar. Too many new faces and none of them were friendly ‘businessmen’. There were also several cloaked thugs unobtrusively blocking the stairs to the upper level. Within the half hour the downstairs bar was deserted by its regular patrons. Just as the last pair departed there was a flash of light from the top of the stairs.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Advanced Transfiguration Classroom – Salem

 

As the last class of the day came to an end Hermione began packing her textbooks and notes in to her satchel. Around the room her actions were mirrored by the twelve other students. Classes at Salem were a challenge. The basic theory was the same but the teaching methods were much more modern and because they had an advanced learning program she was really being intellectually stretched. With a smile and a wave to Professor Rowe she made her way to the quad to meet up with Susan.

 

oOoOoOoOo

Granger Dental - Salem

 

Emma and Ted walked in to their new surgery together. It had been another late night and an early start courtesy of their youngest houseguest, not that the elder Grangers minded. Ted raised an eyebrow at the empty reception desk but assumed that their receptionist Kelly was probably in the kitchen having a morning cup of coffee with their Dental Nurses Anya and Claire.

 

Walking in to the kitchen Ted and Emma didn’t even have time to react before they found wands in their faces. There were six robed figures all armed with wands in the kitchen. Three were holding their staff at wand point and the others were all pointing wands at the door.

 

The tallest of the hooded figures gestured to the figure holding Kelly. Before anyone could speak or act blood sprayed across the room and her headless body fell to the floor.

 

“Now unless you wish to immediately join her I’d suggest that you do exactly as I say.” The hooded man used his wand to push Emma’s head up. “I’m going to need a few things from you to help me.” Using his free hand he lightly traced Emma’s breast before pinching her nipple. “Then we might have some fun.” His hand moved downward toward her skirt.

 

Ted tensed and went to move when he felt a wand poking his throat.

 

The first wizard turned to face Ted. “Not that I need an excuse but if you move my men will kill you.” The wizard gave Emma’s thigh another caress before stepping back. “Alas work comes before play. Now I’m going to need a few of your hairs.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Hermione and Susan were enjoying a walk home and some window shopping in the main street of Salem when they spotted Amelia leaving Salem’s Gringotts. Just as Hermione was about to greet the elder Bones her mobile went off. She stepped back from Susan and her Aunt and answered it. She talked quietly for a few moments before rejoining the conversation.

 

Hermione smiled at the two Bones Witches. “Mum and Dad are meeting me around four at Johnston’s. Would you like to join us for some afternoon tea?”

 

Susan looked at her Aunt who nodded. “That would be great Herm’s. Is Rose bringing Lily?”

 

“Mum didn’t say but we have a while so I’ll give her a call on the way.” She quickly dialed the Granger House. “Hi Rose, How’s Lily?......okay well Mum and Dad are going to be at Johnston’s Café around four. You and Lily are welcome to come…….great well if you go to the surgery they’ll show you……. Righty-oh see you then.”

 

Hermione hung up and announced that Rose would be joining them at the Café.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Ted Granger was seething with impotent rage as his sobbing wife and his two female staff clung to him. After taking samples of his and Emma’s hair four of the six men had left. The remaining two were watching their prisoners and occasionally making lewd comments to the women. Twice the men had fondled the women while laughing and threatening them with ‘a bit if fun’. The trouble was that besides charging the men he couldn’t see how he could take both out of the picture. Taking down one wouldn’t be enough.

 

As the younger of their captors moved to fondle a terrified Claire he pushed Ted out of the way. As Ted stumbled his hand fell on to the neck of a gas bottle, nitrous oxide in this case.

 

As Claire tried to back away she was pulled forward by her ankle until her assailant had his wand against her temple. “Try anything you blood traitor bitch and I’ll kill you. Now let’s have a look at your little honey pot shall we.” He pulled up her skirt and roughly tore down her underwear. “Check out the whore’s shaved pussy!”

 

As the other leaned forward Ted took his chance. He heaved the gas bottle free from the stand and swung at the exposed heads of the two men. The second guard was struck in the back of the head and was thrown forward. The first was struck across the face and fell backwards. Ted threw himself toward the stunned man trying to tear his wand away.

 

At that moment the silenced door swung open. The movement distracted Ted and allowing his opponent to raise his wand.

 

“Avada K…”

 

“Stupefy!”

 

The wizard slumped over and fell to the ground as Rose Granger burst in to the room wand drawn.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Hermione waved to her parents as she entered the café and led Susan and Amelia through the crowded tables. As she approached the table she wondered why her father hadn’t stood to greet them as he usually did.

 

Emma did wave back and gestured her forward. Then she rushed forward speaking quickly. “You brought some guests my dear. Important guests, how wonderful, please come and join us Madam Bones. You know my husband Ted.”

 

Hermione’s rather quick mind was starting to raise warning flags but not as quickly as Amelia’s. Her wand snapped up pointing at the ‘Grangers’. I’m not an idiot and you are not the Grangers. So keep your hands on the table. Hermione back away from them.”

 

Even as she reached out to pull Susan behind her all hell broke lose. Two more figures stood up from the table behind Amelia and before she could react to the movement both fired killing curses at her. She ducked under one but the second caught her in the chest. As she fell she pulled Susan down.

 

Hermione fired a reductor curse at the table and without waiting to see the result dropped to the ground. She pulled out her portkey and lunged toward a terrified Susan. Behind her one of the two wizards drew a bead on her and nailed her with a stunner. He then aimed his wand at the second teenager only to feel a massive blow to his head and then blackness. The second wizard saw his fellow fall forward and started to turn right in to a powerful left cross from the construction wizard who had blindsided his comrade.

 

A magically magnified voice suddenly boomed out from the street. “This is the Aurors. Everyone drop your wands, right the fuck now.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate

 

Harry ducked under a stunner and continued the movement ducking in to a forward roll. He came up swinging only to have his opponent fade away.

 

Bill strode across the room his face grim. “Harry, there has been an attack in Salem. Amelia’s been killed. I just got the news from Ted Granger.”

 

Harry ran his hand through his hair. “Oh shit, okay. Bill lets get everyone together at the house and we can let them know.”

 

As Harry walked in to the dining room everyone bar Charlie and the twins were waiting. Hannah was the first to speak. “Do we know what the hell happened?”

 

“Bill?”

 

“Apparently there was an attack on the Grangers surgery. Ted and Emma are shaken but okay but their receptionist was killed. Apparently Ted got the drop on one of them just as Rose arrived. They got lucky. Apparently their attackers took some hair from them and attempted to ambush Hermione, Amelia and Susan. We’re still trying to work out exactly what happened. But it looks like Amelia was killed and Hermione took out two attackers. The other two were taken down by a couple of construction wizards who were having a coffee in the café. Then the Aurors arrived.”

 

Luna looked devastated “Poor Susan, if only one of us had of been there we could have…..”

 

Lavender put her arm around her team mate. “Luna don’t do it to yourself we know how it works. You’re not infallible.”

 

Hannah joined Lavender with an arm around Luna. “Lav’s right Luna, we know this isn’t something we could have prevented.” Hannah turned to look at Bill and Harry. “We are going to need to go over to Salem. Susan will need her friends around her.”

 

Severus had been quite so far but cleared his throat at the end of the table. “I know it is early days but I think we really need to know who the target was. Perhaps we should speak to the Grangers.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

“Susan?”

 

“Hannah, oh dear Merlin, she’s dead, Aunty is dead.”

 

Hannah simply held her oldest friend as she cried. Hannah could feel Susan sobbing as she held her tight but the emotion was absent. Oh, there was emotion just not grief. Hannah was angry. This was simply another name to add to her list of those affected by the evil of the wizarding world. Another name in the ledger, well soon the Marauders would begin balancing the books. Till then she would help her friend deal with her grief.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Harry poured a shaking Ted a two fingers worth of scotch. “You did well Mister Granger not many people could face off against two wizards and survive.”

 

Ted downed his Scotch and shuddered. “They killed Kelly right in front of us. I….I knew I had to do something.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Charlie Weasley nodded as he and the twins climbed the stairs to the accommodation floor in the Leakey Cauldron. All three were wearing glamour spells and had their wand in one hand and portkey in the other. They were taking no chances in their mission to collect Ronald. Fred’s wand suddenly turned in his hand and pointed at the door to room six. He nodded to Charlie who silenced the door and then cast the unlocking charm.

 

Charlie raised his wand and then quietly instructed his two brothers “On three, one, two……three.”

 

Silenced the door made no noise as Charlie kicked it open, in fact it wasn’t until Ron saw movement that he was even aware anyone had entered. His first reaction was to raise his wand. Unfortunately for Ron that resulted in him being hit by three different and quite powerful stunners.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Research and Development – The Pentagon Washington DC

 

William Stryker cursed silently as the Pentagon hack began to blather on about reducing spending on genetic research to the senator chairing the special committee. As a military scientist turned defense contractor he was constantly at the mercy of clueless bureaucrats. The worst of it was that he was so frustratingly close to achieving his goals. He had the intelligence, he had identified his target and he had the facilities. He just needed the bureaucrats to remove the last impediments to his plan. Once he had that he could achieve his goal, the elimination of mutants as a threat to society. Perhaps the answer was a bit of misdirection.

 

“Senator Hughes perhaps the way forward is to look at this as insurance. There is no problem at the moment but surely we need to look at other eventualities. What I propose is the creation of a team to look at what options are available.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Salem Auror Command Centre

 

After a discussion with Ernest and the local ICW representative it had become clear that Hermione had been the target of either an assassination or a kidnapping by Death Eaters. The four surviving attackers were all being held in ICW holding cells and questioned under Veritaserum. Harry was all for permanently relocating all their allies to the Canadian estate but the most that they could get the elder Grangers to agree to was a few days. Plus they wanted to stay for Kelly’s funeral.

 

As the Grangers signed off on some documentation Ernest approached Harry, Lavender and Luna as they stood watch over the Grangers. “Do you a moment?”

 

Harry nodded and the four of them walked back a few steps. Ernest waved his wand and erected a privacy bubble. “The four Death Eaters are going to be transferred to ICW custody where they will be tried by one of our judges. I honestly think that they were expecting to be returned to the UK. The two who are escaped convicts will likely receive the death penalty. The other two I expect will get life sentences. If we sweat any more out of them we’ll let you know.”

 

Harry nodded his thanks to the Canadian. Lavender gestured to the Grangers “Ernest do we know how they got the Grangers details?”

 

“It looks like they abducted an American Auror who had been detailed to keep an eye on Madam Bones and tortured the details out of him.” Replied Ernest grimly.

 

Harry frowned as he spoke. “Should I speak to them again about leaving Salem for a while?”

 

Now it was Ernest’s turn to frown. “To be honest I think that they really should leave. At least until we can…..well it’s hard to safeguard any individual twenty four hours a day. Wards can only do so much. And they are useless when you are out from under them. Perhaps we could relocate them. The ICW has a number of safe houses we could use and there would be very few people aware of their location.”

 

“What about Susan, where will she go now?” asked Lavender.

 

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment “What about Australia? Voldermort and Dumbledore have very little influence there and the Australian magical schools are excellent.”

 

Ernest nodded ‘I’ll look in to it and get back to you with a few options.”

 

Harry looked over at the elder Grangers “We’ll take the Grangers to a safe location for now and I’ll get back to you tomorrow about our next move.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate - Canada

 

Rose passed Susan a cup of herbal tea. “Are you tired Susan?”

 

A red eyed Susan looked up from where she sat on the lounge between Hannah and Hermione. . “A bit, I’m just….I don’t know, overwhelmed.”

 

Rose sat forward and took Hannah’s hand. “It’s okay to feel overwhelmed it has been a horrible, tragic day. But no matter what happens we will take care of you.”

 

Susan nodded and rested her head on Hannah’s shoulder.

 

Rose then turned to Hermione “How about you Herms?”

 

Hermione drew a shuddering breath and looked down at her lap. “I’m alright……I just never thought I would have to…..fight, to kill people like that.”

 

Hannah reached over and squeezed her knee. “They attacked you and you defended yourself. You are not to blame for this. It was their choices that led them to their death. You simply chose not to die.”

 

Hermione looked up at Hannah as she answered. “I know….its just that I keep thinking about what happened.”

 

Rose leaned over to take Hermione’s hand “and that is what makes you different from them.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Ron Weasley awoke naked and tied to a chair in what appeared to be a cement room. There was a single metal door and other than that it appeared to be an empty, featureless room.

 

“Hello?”

 

Ron tried again. “Err is there anyone listening?”

 

There was no response and just as he was about to call out again the door banged open and Bill and Charlie walked in. Both elder Weasleys were grim faced as they walked in with drawn wands.

 

Ron swallowed nervously and endeavoured to look innocent “Bill, Charlie what’s going on?”

 

Bill frowned as he fingered his wand his look was cold as he stared at his youngest brother. “What’s going on Ron, shouldn’t that be my question? I’ve been hearing lots of things of late and I must say that I really don’t like what I’ve been hearing all that much.”

 

“Bill I don’t know what you’ve heard but I….” Ron stopped as Charlie snorted in disbelief.

 

“Ron” Charlie’s voice was as cold as Bill’s had been. “You have always been a shit liar.”

 

Ron tried indignant “I haven’t done anything! It was Dumbledore and Snape they were controlling me!”

 

Bill shook his head in frustration. “Luckily we don’t have to rely on your word alone.” He held up a vial of clear liquid.

 

Ron was starting to panic now. He hadn’t expected this. “I’m your bloody brother.”

 

Charlie leaned forward and almost hissed his reply “And we think you’re a fucking rapist so how about we find out just how much of a bad boy you have been eh?” As he finished Charlie yanked back on Ron’s hair allowing Bill to dose him.

 

After a minute and a half they watched Ron’s eyes glaze over indicating that he was under the influence of the Veritaserum.

 

“Did you use a potion to facilitate sex with Hermione?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Was she a willing participant or did you rape her?”

 

“She was never willing, I raped her.”

 

“How many times did you rape her?”

 

“Nine times”

 

“Who supplied the potion to you?”

 

“Dumbledore”

 

“Were you in any way magically controlled or forced to rape Hermione?”

 

“No”

 

“Have you in anyway molested any other females?”

 

“No”

 

“Why did you choose to rape Hermione?”

 

“I wanted to hurt her….I want…..she liked Harry….memory charmed….I…I”

 

Bill looked at his watch “He’s coming out of it Charlie.” Bill watched expressionless as Charlie stunned Ron.

 

Charlie was looking murderous “I’m tempted to dose the little shit again even if it bloody poisons him.”

 

Bill nodded “That last bit worries me. It sounded like Hermione may have been memory charmed out of her feelings for Harry.”

 

“What a fucking mess” replied Charlie.

 

Bill grimaced “To bloody right. What are we going to do with him? Harry will kill him when he finds out. Hell Hermione’s dad will kill him.”

 

Charlie scratched his head with the butt of his wand. “We could hand him over to the Aurors but I’m terrified Harry would break in to their lock up to get to the little bastard.”

 

Bill gave his unconscious brother a last look of disgust before he followed Charlie from the room. They needed to see Harry but they were still in bed after bringing the Grangers over from Salem. This was important but it could wait a few hours.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Thames House - London

 

Michael Hayes had a bleak look on his face as he read the intelligence brief passed to him by Geoffrey Smyth.

 

Smyth watched as Michael read the brief. “Amelia will be missed she was a good solid ally to the crown. Michael I believe you should contact Mister Potter and see if he needs any assistance with security. It might also be a good time to consider stepping up our training offers. Oh and Michael, he and his allies are probably hurting right now and we don’t need him doing anything….unwise. Right now we need wiser heads Michael, wiser heads offering advice.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Location Unknown

 

Voldemort raged as his spies reported the failure of his kidnapping team. This was the final straw. Potter was making him look like a weak fool and that could not be tolerated. Obviously Potter had access to a seer, well seers couldn’t predict every attack and Potter didn’t have all that many people and random attacks would put paid to that advantage. Perhaps it was time to take a personal hand.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Xavier Institute

 

Professor Xavier sighed as he read the missive from Luna. Another life lost in the struggle against the dark. Thing were getting complicated. He had only just received word from Captain Britain that a new special response team was being built around Harry and his team. Essentially this sounded like a rather disturbing black ops team designed to exploit both their mutant and magical abilities. Given that the Marauders were already prone to violent solutions adding soldiers in to the mix was…disturbing.

 

Perhaps it was time to visit his allies. Besides he also had to deliver the Zabini’s message to Harry. Maybe he could combine both missions.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Potter Estate

 

Harry woke up as he felt a warm hand inside his pyjama bottoms. “Hannah?”

 

“It’s been a shitty couple of days and I feel like a good hard session.” The husky tone in her voice was enough to shift him to full wakefulness, as was her warm hand grasping him.

 

Harry tried to roll over but found that Hannah was wedged in behind him. “You minx, how is that fair?”

 

“I don’t care about fair just…eeeep” Hannah was interrupted as Harry moved quickly and rolled her on to her back. She smiled as she watched his reaction as he realised she was naked.

 

“Gods you’re beautiful.” His whispered almost reverently as he pushed her hair back from her face.

 

Hannah thrust up with her hips. “Please my love.”

 

In response Harry kissed her neck breathing in her scent and ran one hand down her side and caressed her right breast.

 

Hannah moaned at his touch. “Yes touch me, please I want you.”

 

Just as Harry’s hand caressed her stomach and moved slowly downward there was a knock on the door.

 

Harry cursed before calling out loudly “Yes.”

 

“Harry its Charlie, are you two decent?”

 

Hannah cursed this time “No we’re bloody not so sod off!”

 

Harry called out “Wait a tick Charlie” and turned to Hannah “Han why don’t you duck in to the shower and I’ll join you after I find out what he wants.”

 

Hannah looked rebellious for a moment before nodding and rolling out of bed. Harry watched her walk into the bathroom before gathering his wits and opening the door to Charlie.

 

Charlie was standing in the hall “Sorry Harry.”

 

Harry brushed off Charlies apologies “Not your fault mate, when did you get back?”

 

“A couple of hours ago” replied Charlie.

 

Harry was finally taking in Charlie’s nervousness. “Okay what’s up?”

 

Charlies face took on a vaguely nauseous look. “We got Ron, the twins and I picked him up when you over with the Grangers. Bill and I just finished questioning him.”

 

“That bad hey?” asked Harry after a glance at Charlie.

 

“Worse than I thought it would be. You need to hear it Harry but to be honest I’m worried you just kill him outright. Not that I’d blame you but because of mum and dad I think there needs to be some sort of due process.”

 

Harry seemed about to say something then simply shrugged “Okay Charlie let me have a shower and some breakfast and Hannah and I will join you downstairs.”

 

When Charlie left Harry sealed the door and walked in to the bathroom shedding his pyjamas and heading straight to his lover. Stepping in to the shower he wrapped his hands around Hannah and nuzzled her neck. As his hands ran slowly over her breasts and down to the cleft between her legs he could, even through the running water smell her arousal. Amused he let his heightened senses take in her unique scent before running his fingers along the length of her entrance.

 

She pushed back, grinding against him “Please I want you.”

 

Lifting her and spinning her to face him he kissed her soundly. ‘Are you ready?”

 

“Love I’ve been jilling myself for the last couple of minutes keeping the motor running. I’m way ready, please Harry….I oh……Harry.”

 

Harry lifted her and slowly pushed in to her while kissing her neck and shoulder. Without hesitation she wrapped her ankles around his back and pulled him tight as he slowly rocked back and forth. Within minutes she found her self breathlessly clenching and moaning through her orgasm even as Harry reached his climax.

 

As Hannah hugged him close Harry stoked her thighs. “Merlin you a minx an absolute minx and I love you. BUT we had best get downstairs. We’ve got a visitor.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Ronald Weasley.” Replied Harry grimly.

 

Hannah almost hissed in reply.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Ron Weasley came back to consciousness still tied naked in the chair. This time however there were two faces in the room that he really didn’t want to see.

 

“Wakey, wakey Ron?”

 

Harry and Hannah were sitting in a comfortable leather two seater facing Ron and both were grim faced and had their wands in hand.

 

“Harry…mate what’s going on?” Ron was getting worried by Harry’s grim face and the look in Hannah’s eyes was making him sweat.

 

When Harry spoke his voice was almost conversational but his eyes were murderous. “What did you think was going to happen here Ronald? Did you think you could talk yourself out of the death sentence you earned when you laid a hand on Hermione?”

 

Harry held up Bills written transcript of Ron’s questioning.

 

Ron shook his head “You don’t understand Snape was controlling…arghh” the stinging hex to his genitals was painful enough for him to cry out aloud.

 

“Severus has been quite clear and upfront with us Ron and he was very clear on this point. You requested your reward from Dumbledore and Dumbledore ordered Severus to make you the potions. The victims in this were Hermione and to a certain extent Severus. No the decision here is what to do with you. Do I just kill you or, and this is my personal favourite do I hand you over to Hermione’s dad?”

 

Hannah raised her hand and a ball of fire appeared. “Or I could simply burn off your rapist prick and give Hermione the ashes as a gift.”

 

Harry gave Ron a predatory smile “In fact the only way you avoid instant death here Ron is for us to choose a more……. prolonged death.”

 

Ron looked at the two and actually snarled “You don’t have the fucking guts Potter. You never did you bloody freak. Yeah I fucked the mudblood and you know what she was a good fuck she’s got a great pussy and a great tight arse. Well she did. Now she’s ruined for you.”

 

“What’s your game Ron are you trying to force me to kill you? Well old friend I’ve made my decision. You can live to serve out your sentence in a jail. But I still feel that you haven’t quite learned your lesson and I think Hermione is a little to kind hearted to make you suffer so I believe that I’ll leave Hannah here to show you what the wages of sin add up to.”

 

Ron chose bravado and sneered at Hannah “I’m not scared of your bitch.”

 

Harry kissed Hannah as he stood to leave the turned to Ron “You should be Ron.”

 

By the time the door was closing behind him the screaming had started.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Michael Hayes was cleaning his SA80 rifle when Luna appeared in front of him.

 

“Bloody hell” he recognised the young blond even as he started moving. “Luna don’t do that you startled me and next bloody time I might be armed”

 

Luna managed to look slightly contrite as she replied. “Sorry Michael, but I just got your message it’s all happening at once at home.”

 

Michael gestured for Luna to take a seat as he put his rifle aside. “My new boss has offered a squad of my boys for security if you need them.”

 

“I’ll ask Harry and Hannah but I think we are good for now. Actually you could help us with some documents for the Grangers. We’re moving them to an Australian safe house for now and Harry thinks it is for the best that they do so under new muggle identities.”

 

Michael thought that one over for a few moments. Considering the resources both the SAS and MI5 had available to them some ‘new’ identity documents wouldn’t be a problem. “That should be doable, when do you need them?”

 

Luna seemed to stare off in to the distance for a moment before replying. “Sometime in the next few days would be good.”

 

The father in Michael kicked in, “Besides Amelia are they all okay? Is Susan being looked after?”

 

Luna nodded “They are as well as can be expected.”

 

Michael worded his next question carefully, “Will Harry let me know if he has any immediate plans?”

 

“After this mess we have some more training coming up, after that well, I think that we will go hunting. We are a bit tired of just reacting all the time.”

 

Michael nodded his understanding, “Just don’t forget that you are not alone in this fight.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Unknown Location – Brotherhood of Mutants

 

Eric lowered the message from Luna to the table. It appeared that someone had gone after Harry’s friends and Amelia had paid the price. Perhaps it was a good thing in some ways. Harry needed a few more pushes if he was going to be ready to fight in the upcoming war. He looked up as Mystique walked in to his office.

 

“What is my dear?” His question although softly spoken was nevertheless an order to report.

 

Mystique pulled out a digital camera and passed it over. “I’ve just come back from the mansion you’re right someone has it under heavy surveillance. The equipment is all top spec military.”

 

Eric frowned as he considered her report. “Hmmm do Charles or any of his people seem to be aware they are being watched?”

 

Mystique shrugged “I couldn’t see any preparations but I didn’t want to get in too close.”

 

Eric smiled at his spy. “Quite right my dear. Well quite the situation we have developing here. It appears that Luna may have been right about this Stryker. He may be preparing to move against Charles’s school. Now the question becomes what do I do?”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate - Canada

 

“Welcome to the Marauders den.” Luna greeted the four new arrivals as soon as they had recovered from the portkeys effects.

 

Professor Xavier smiled at the slight blond girl. “Hello Miss Lovegood and thank you. For inviting us.”

 

She glanced at the large man standing beside the Professor “Hello Logan.”

 

Logan simply nodded and Luna’s eyes turned to the two newcomers. “Hello Blaise and hello Bridget.”

 

Blaise inclined his head politely but Bridget started as the older blond girl’s use of her name. Luna made no mention of Blaise’s appearance.

 

“How do you know my name?” asked Bridget.

 

Luna smiled and winked at Blaise. “Now that is an interesting and complicated question Bridget Morgana Zabini.”

 

Professor Xavier smiled at Luna’s answer but it disappeared as he sensed her tightly controlled emotions and the more serious look on her face as she turned to look at him.

 

“Professor if you and Logan will follow me I’ll take you to the dining room. Blaise, Bridget if you come along I’ll take you to one of the guest rooms. You may have to wait a little while but we will have a chat about your request.”

 

Luna led Blaise and Bridget to the guest room and then continued on to the dining room. As the entered their eyes fell on Harry who was pouring himself a cup of tea.

 

“Ah Professor, Logan what brings you all the way to Canada?” asked Harry.

 

Professor Xavier inclined his head in thanks. “Hardly ‘all they way’ thanks to your portkeys. No I wanted to offer my condolences. Amelia was a good person she will be missed. If I might ask are her niece and the Grangers being looked after?”

 

Harry nodded “They are upstairs sleeping off a sleeping draught under the watch of Severus. When they are awake we’ll begin the process of relocating them to a safe house overseas.”

 

Professor Xavier frowned as he considers Harry’s words “Harry making someone a new identity isn’t easy especially for an entire family.”

 

“It’s under control professor.”

 

Harry gestured politely toward a seat for Logan and held up the tea pot. Logan shook his head but Professor Xavier nodded. As Harry poured him a cup of tea Professor Xavier studied his host.

 

“Is everything alright Harry?”

 

“Yes fine Professor just thinking. So Luna tells me that you have two mutants who wish to speak to me” Harry’ voice was polite but there was something in his manner that was disturbing.

 

Professor Xavier stirred his milk as he replied “Yes a former classmate of yours Blaise Zabini and his sister Bridget. Both were rescued in your mission to Azkaban. They have nowhere to go and have declined an extended stay at the Institute. Mister Zabini has been insistent that he talk to you personally before he commits to any future plans.”

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he replied “Okay I’ll talk with them Professor but I’m not running an orphanage here.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Leaving Professor Xavier and Logan with Bill Weasley Harry and Luna made their way to the guest room. A young dark haired girl was standing just inside the doorway as Harry and Luna entered the room. She looked up at Harry and smiled. “You’re Harry Potter.”

 

 

Harry smiled and knelt down in front on the smaller girl. “And you must be Bridget.”

 

Bridget nodded and went back to studying Harry with a look of concentration on her face. “You are very handsome even if your scar does make you look like a pirate.”

 

“He does a bit” Luna smirked at Harry before giving in to her laughter.

 

Ignoring his laughing team mate he stood up and looked around for Blaise. He was about to ask Luna when the bathroom door opened and Blaise walked out.

 

“Bloody hell!”

 

The wolfish looking person whom Harry assumed was Blaise Zabini visibly flinched at his reaction. Cursing himself Harry extended his hand to shake.

 

“Blaise I’m sorry I just had a flashback to Professor Lupin in third year.”

 

Blaise slowly took Harry’s extended hand and gave it a shake. “That’s okay it happens to me as well, every morning when I look in the mirror.”

 

Harry’s expression was serious as he gripped Blaise’s hand. “Never be ashamed of what you are Blaise. We are still human no matter if you are a wizard or a mutant or both.”

 

“I try and remember that” replied Blaise.

 

Bridget looked rather put out as she complained “I keep telling Blaise that but he won’t listen to me.”

 

Harry gestured for everyone to sit and soon Blaise was explaining why he had sought Harry out. “Harry Bridge and I have got literally only the clothes on our back. My mother is a cold and cruel woman and the rest of my family is worse. We are hunted fugitives in the UK and they way things are going if we do nothing the whole world may end up the same way. With everything that has happened we have two choices. Hide and hope that things get better or try and make them better. I’m not going to let Bridget live her life in hiding, looking over her shoulder. So I did the Slytherin thing and got the facts. Now I’m approaching the side that offers me the most chance of insuring her survival.”

 

Harry was looking intently at Blaise. “Side? Blaise this isn’t a game.”

 

Blaise looked over at his sister. “You and the others are the only ones fighting back against the Ministry and Voldemort. Well it’s my fight as well, and Bridget’s all of us are outcasts. I want my chance to fight back.”

 

“What about Bridget, she is too young to fight.” Luna’s question seemed to annoy the younger girl.

 

“Bridget will go to the Institute till she comes of age.” Seeing his sister about to protest he added “No arguments Bridge.”

 

Bridget nodded even though she looked a bit rebellious.

 

Harry looked over at Luna who nodded. “Okay Blaise but you have a lot to learn before you are on the team.”

 

Blaise nodded “Whatever it takes Harry, what ever it takes.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

“Right Luna why Blaise?” demanded Harry “It’s not like we have the time to train him up before we begin operations.”

 

Luna shrugged off Harry’s annoyed tone “It’s important, Blaise and Bridget will make good Marauders and I’ve got a feeling that a pair of eyes at Xavier’s will be useful.”

 

Harry was about to reply when Hannah and Charlie walked in to the room.

 

Hannah nodded and walked over to sit next to Luna while Charlie went and sat at the table. The Charlie was pale and was obviously fighting to control his emotions.

 

“Well?” asked Harry.

 

Hannah’s eyes flicked to Charlie for a moment before she answered. “He’s alive and he won’t be raping anymore women.”

 

Charlie gagged and stood and left the room.

 

Harry looked over at Hannah “What did you do and why is Charlie so upset?”  
“I told you I made sure he couldn’t rape anymore women” replied a smirking Hannah. “Charlie is upset because…well the punishment was rather permanent.”

 

“Seriously what did you do?” asked Harry.

 

“Just like I said to him, I burnt his bits off”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Village of Ottery St Catchpole

 

Lord Voldemort stood in the falling rain and watched the building burn. The screams had long since died away. Let this be a lesson to Potter and his allies. With a sinister smile he activated his portkey and disappeared.

 

Slowly the flames engulfing the home of the Diggory family did their work. By the time rescuers arrived only one wall was still standing. On it was written a simple message, ‘Mutant Rights’.

 

oOoOoOoOo

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	16. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 16 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 16

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

Last time:

Village of Ottery St Catchpole

 

Lord Voldemort stood in the falling rain and watched the building burn. The screams had long since died away. Let this be a lesson to Potter and his allies. With a sinister smile he activated his portkey and disappeared.

 

Slowly the flames engulfing the home of the Diggory family did their work. By the time rescuers arrived only one wall was still standing. On it was written a simple message, ‘Mutant Rights’.

 

Chapter 16

 

Xavier Institute

 

Charles,

 

I know that you received a warning about a man named Stryker from Harry’s people.

 

I have just received intelligence that implies Stryker has plans to secure ‘dangerous mutants’ as military assets. He has provisional support from the military and Government although it is not clear if they are fully aware of his full agenda. His agents have been scouting well known mutant locales including your school. I suggest you take precautions.

 

Be careful old friend

 

Professor Charles Xavier was by nature a thoughtful man he had even been called an idealist. He sought peaceful solutions and compromises before he sought out more heavy handed solutions. He did however understand why many mutants were so frustrated with diplomacy; it seemed that every step forward meant a step backwards.

 

He glanced down at the cheap paper envelope he had received and frowned. The letter within was short and signed ‘old friend’ so that meant Eric. The contents were to say the least disturbing, had the government taken an unexpected stand against Mutants or was this some twisted plot of his ‘old friend’. True Harry and his people had warned them of a man named Stryker and his unsavory plans but Eric seemed to be hinting at something darker. Regardless he would not ignore it. Charles closed his eyes and used his powerful mind to call for his senior X-Men. This warranted a discussion.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

London – Auror Headquarters

 

Dumbledore couldn’t believe his bad luck; Amos Diggory his candidate for the soon to be announced Wizengamot vote for minister had been murdered. The current minister was a venal idiot and needed to go and Diggory had been an excellent candidate, ethical, well respected and most importantly a man who relied on him for advice. Under Diggory he could have reformed the ministry and made the changes he needed to make to the laws to protect himself from potential charges accrued in his personal war against Tom. Well there was nothing to do about it now; although he mused perhaps this setback could be used to his advantage. With a small wave he attracted the attention of a senior and more importantly friendly Auror.

 

Dumbledore pasted a smile on his face as the senior Auror approached. “Ahh Codelsby it is good to see a competent wizard on this terrible night.”

 

“Hello Professor, I know bloody terrible about Amos, I used to work quite closely with him.” Codelsby shook his head sadly. “He was a good man and he’ll be missed.”

 

Dumbledore shook his head in feigned disbelief. “I’ll never understand how Harry could fall so low. The poor boy must be bewitched to have done such a well, such a dark deed.”

 

Quinton Codelsby’s face lost all colour. “You believe Potter and his mutants were responsible?”

 

Dumbledore lowered his head as if in defeat “Perhaps I shouldn’t say anything but this is exactly what I’ve been warning people about. Harry is unwell and needs help. This atrocity is just another example. If only we knew where he was hiding and who was sheltering him. If only I could talk to the boy and bring him home to get the help he needs.”

 

Codelsby was moved by his old teacher’s commitment to his students. He frowned as he considered what he could do to help Dumbledore. “I’ll guess you’ll not want me to officially mention Potter’s suspected involvement. So maybe the best way to track him down is through the international. Scott Boggis, you remember Scott Professor? Well Scott works at the ICW in records well he was talking to me the other day about customs and visa records and such, perhaps our answer lies there.”

 

Albus Dumbledore left the Ministry with a bit more spring in his step. Quinton was a fool but a popular one and he had friends everywhere. To draw Harry out he needed information which was exactly what the ICW, curse them had denied him. Well no one had banned Quinton and his friend. What was it Scott Boggart, Baggis, Borg Ah yes he remembered now. Scott Boggis, Ravenclaw class of 71. A rather nasty spotty little boy, how on earth had the little snot got a job with the ICW?

 

As he apparated out of the Ministry building Dumbledore had neither idea nor any concern that he had furthered Tom Riddles work and widened the rift between the magical community and mutants.

 

oOoOoOoOo

Lestrange Manor

 

“My Lord interesting news from the Ministry”

 

Voldemort looked up from the ancient tome he was pursuing; the new Death Eater was one of his unmarked Ministry spies and obviously bore what he thought was interesting news. Either that or he had annoyed the more senior Death Eaters who had set him up for a painful reminder of his place in the scheme of things.

 

Voldemort smiled coldly at the young pure blood. “Indeed? Perhaps you should tell me before I punish you for your impudence.”

 

The young man dropped to his knees and kissed Voldemort’s boots. “My lord, Senior Auror Codelsby has begun investigations in to the blood traitor Diggorys murder after Dumbledore suggested Potter was responsible.”

 

“And?” prompted Voldemort in a silky voice, the Death Eater noticed that his masters’ hand now held a wand.

 

“And he sent a request to Scott Boggis at the International Magical Travel office of the ICW chasing up international Portkey records. He found a number of international portkeys being used on the dates Potter was seen in the country. Boggis thinks they are using Goblin portkeys to travel between Britain and the colonies. Specifically Canada and the United States, I managed to copy the portkey co-ordinates and destroy the original message before Codelsby arrived at work.”

 

Voldemort smiled grimly, “You destroyed the originals” it wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes my Lord.”

 

“Crucio”

 

Voldemort held the fool screaming writhing under the pain curse for nearly a minute before lifting it.

 

“And why did you destroy the original? Never presume to know my will.” The dark lord’s voice changed to a more civil tone. “I want the ministry and Dumbledore to know where Potter is. I want them to destroy each other. That will, I’m sure you will agree be difficult if Potter remains in hiding. So you will return to the Ministry and make sure the good senior Auror gets his report. I suppose I don’t need to mention your reward should you fail.”

 

The prone Death Eater managed a stuttering “Y-y-es my L-lord” before limping from the room.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate – Canada

 

Blaise ducked under a poorly aimed killing curse and dived through the archway, another curse slammed in to wall near his head as he drew his 9mm and knelt. He waited for the next barrage of curses before ducking around the door to fire at the two wizards in the room, lining up the first he pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen, shocked he looked down at the gun then back up in time to see two killing curses flashing toward him. The room suddenly flickered and everything, save the crumbling stone walls and his two team mates disappeared.

Standing up Blaise stomped over to where Harry and Hannah were leaning against the wall. “What happened?”

 

Harry smiled and gestured at Blaise’s gun, “The safety is on.”

 

Blaise glanced down and cursed, Harry was right. “Sorry guys I was sure I took the safety off.”

 

Hannah smiled at the tall wolfish boy, “Don’t worry about it, we have all done it once but you do need to learn from it. In a real fight that mistake would have killed you.”

 

Blaise had been training for three days now and was starting to show some very good dueling skills courtesy of his many childhood tutors and his hand to hand was superb courtesy of his mutation supplying him enhanced strength and reflexes. Firearms and tactics however were not apparently his forte. He tended to charge in and attack physically or hang back and use his magic, using firearms was always he last choice.

 

Harry gestured at his dejected former schoolmate “Blaise you move well and you are excellent scrapper and dueler. What you need to work on is how to combine it all together, just like we all have. It takes time and practice but it is important, it gives us an edge against our enemies. When the Marauders fight it’s often quick and brutal you have to know what to do without having to think about it.” Harry watched as Blaise nodded looking about halfway between determined and nervous. “I’d like you to work with Michael on the firearms and tactics side of things. He and his lads are bloody fantastic at this stuff. Now go and get something to eat and then we’ll get started on some advanced dueling with Bill.”

 

After Blaise had jogged off toward the cottage Harry leaned back against the wall and looked over at Hannah. “What do you think?”

 

Hannah shrugged “He’s motivated but if he can’t get over charging straight in, well he might get himself killed.”

 

Harry gestured at himself, “Hey I resemble that criticism.”

 

Hannah rolled her eyes and smacked him hard on the shoulder. “Idiot, look I know you think we need more people and I don’t disagree but I’m not sure we are going around this the right way. If we are going to put an end to the Ministry, Voldemort and Dumbledore we need more people and we need a plan. Blaise might work out and if he does great but I think we are bloody short on professionals.”

 

Harry nodded and looked thoughtful for a few moments. “I don’t disagree but we also need to consider the short term. What is our immediate goal? I think it has to be Voldemort and we are not ready for him yet. So what do we do?”

 

Hannah was about to reply when her mobile rang.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Headquarters Canadian Auror Command

 

Ernest gestured for Harry, Hannah and Luna to come in as he hung up his phone. After greeting everyone he quickly got down to business and handed over three copies of a file.

 

“You are looking at a copy of a file sent to a British Auror yesterday. It is a list of international Portkeys and their specific arrival points. This data has been used by the international to regulate Portkey usage for decades. The second page is a list of Goblin made Portkeys for the same period. The third is a list of dates that appear to coincide with some of your trips. Someone had been looking in to how you are getting around and may have been able to find your base of operations.”

 

“Fuck” whispered Harry as he looked over the dates and portkey co-ordinates.

 

Hannah simply looked grim and then closed the folder. Luna however seemed to go in to some kind of trance for a few moments before her eyes once more focused on the here and now.

 

“Harry we need to move quickly Dumbledore may already have all our port co-ordinates.” Luna’s voice lacked any of its typical breeziness.

 

Ernest was talking rapidly in to his phone and quickly hung up. With a few taps of his wand he created a number of portkeys. “Okay Harry, get going and take these they’ll bring you back here to my office.”

 

Harry turned to Luna, “We need to get everyone out. The Weasleys, Grangers everyone needs to be somewhere safe.”

 

Luna took the portkeys nodded and disappeared.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

At the same moment in time five Luna’s were travelling in Parallel dimensions to reach each of the allies. Within ten minutes she had the Grangers, Weasleys and Susan Bones travelling to the Canadian ministry. The other two Luna were on the way to Michael Hayes’ office and to Professor Xavier’s office.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

SAS Base Hereford

 

Michael Hayes had just finished briefing his men on the changes to their weekly training regime when Luna appeared in the middle of the meeting room. Oblivious to the startled reaction from the soldiers she was focused on Michael.

 

“Michael we have been compromised and we are evacuating headquarters right now. Everyone connected to us who has used one of our portkeys is at risk so get your family somewhere safe. I’ll be in touch as soon as we know where we are going to set up.”

 

Before he could respond she disappeared.

 

One of his men was the first to move picking up the special line to Thames House.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Xavier Institute

 

Professor Xavier looked up as Luna Lovegood appeared in his classroom causing chaos as students scrambled out of her way.

 

“Luna?”

 

Luna looked as serious as he had ever seen her. “Professor our method of travel has been compromised and we are evacuating our base and our friends to another location. I suggest that you prepare for the possibility of unwelcome visitors.”

 

Then without any further explanations she disappeared.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Unknown Location – United States

 

Magneto looked up as someone cleared their throat.

 

“Luna!”

 

“Our base has been compromised and we are evacuating to safe locations.”

 

Magneto frowned at Luna who seemed about to depart, “Do you need assistance?”

 

Luna smiled at the older mutant. “No it is under control at the moment but Harry may call a meeting soon to discuss our future options.” With that Luna silently disappeared.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Potter Estate – Canada

 

As soon as they appeared at the portkey arrival point Harry and Hannah were confronted by Severus madly shrinking materials and packing them in to a large ravel trunk. Harry watched the man work for a moment before speaking to draw the Potions masters’ attention.

 

“What the hell is going on Severus and why the hell haven’t you evacuated?”

 

Severus spun around in surprise, “Potter, Abbott quickly now help me with these potions and those books they are far too valuable to leave behind.”

 

The next ten minutes was filled with frantic activity as Severus directed the two of them in their frantic packing. Finally the potions master sealed the chests and shrank them down to the size of match boxes.

 

“Who else is left?” asked Hannah.

 

Severus shook his head, “No one, the twins even cleaned out their….Ron.”

 

“Where to?” asked Hannah.

 

Severus smirked as he replied, “I believe that they planned to pass him over to the Canadians along with a rather incriminating pensive memory.”

 

Hannah looked angry for a moment before composing herself, “He deserves worse but it will do for now.”

 

Harry looked around the empty room before holding out the Canadian portkey and asking “Ready?”

 

All three nodded and grabbed hold of the length of rope as Harry looked around once more before touching the portkey with his wand and feeling the familiar tug.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Outside the Wards of the Potter Estate – Canada

 

George Daly and his fellow British Ministry ward breakers were working feverishly to bring down a rather impressive set of family wards. They were making progress but it was taking a long time. As a professional he couldn’t help but appreciate the intricate skill that went in to weaving several generations of family wards in to this masterpiece, it was almost a crime to bring them down, still he was learning a great deal even with this destructive work. George glanced around at the large Auror team who were waiting for them to finish. This many Aurors worried him what was inside the wards?

 

Senior Auror Augustus Burke fingered his wand as he watched the wards sparkle and fade as his men slowly brought them down. Burke glanced around wishing they would bloody hurry because if the bloody Canadians caught them here there would be hell to pay.

 

“That’s it they are down” cried Daly with triumph evident in his voice.

 

Burke nodded and called out to his men. “Right lads standard search and take down, no deadly spell work unless you are confronted with unforgivables. We believe that our boy is on the property so let’s be bloody careful and make sure you keep a weather eye out for locals.”

 

As one the sixteen Aurors spread in to teams of four and approached the buildings.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

British Ministry of Magic – Ministers Office

 

Dumbledore glared at the Auror as if trying to make him change his story.

 

“What do you mean it was abandoned?” Dumbledore said in a flat voice.

 

Burke shrugged and answered, his voice sounding tired, “Just that Professor, it was empty, cleared out. We found a few bits and pieces that’s it.” The Auror handed his former teacher a cardboard box containing the few identifiable things they had found. With a nod to Dumbledore the Auror left the Headmasters Wizengamot office.

 

Dumbledore slowly emptied the box and cast a number of detection spells on the items. Nothing every item was non-magical and worthless. A muggle novel, a quill, an empty metal can of some muggle beverage and some worthless muggle photos; with a sigh the headmaster was about to vanish the lot when something caught his eye. The book was a library book.

 

“Xavier Institute” mumbled Dumbledore, what was the Xavier Institute?

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Canadian Ministry of Magic

 

Harry grimaced as he spotted a familiar if somewhat unwelcome face right in front of the door.

 

A rather subdued looking Molly Weasley smiled hesitatingly as Harry looked up and saw her, “It’s good to see you Harry.”

 

Harry was unsure what to say so he tried a platitude. “Molly…..I’m glad to see you safe.”

 

“Thanks to you, Harry I…..I’d like to apologise for Ron’s behavior.” replied Molly. Behind her Arthur and Ginny were watching Molly and Harry with worried expressions.

 

“It’s okay Missus Weasley I owed you for all those stays at the Burrow.” Seeing Arthur about to say something Harry quickly continued, “Regardless of your reasons Bill, Charlie and the twins have been very helpful and Ginny has never done anything to hurt me. As for Ron he’ll pay for his crimes. ” With that Harry nodded to Molly and Arthur and walked over to where Rose was breastfeeding.

 

Molly frowned at Harry’s wording but before she could speak Arthur squeezed her shoulder. “No Molly, he has every right to be angry and disappointed with us and Ron has earned his fate.”

 

Molly watched Harry talking to a vaguely familiar looking young girl holding a baby. Molly couldn’t place her but considering that she was sitting with Ginny and the Granger girl perhaps she was a Hogwarts student. She was quite a young mother and Molly almost walked over to offer her assistance before she spotted her two eldest walking toward her followed by the twins, she would have to as Ginny later.

 

Harry watched the Weasley reunion for a moment before turning back to his dimensional twin. “I’d better get moving we’ve got to get organised and work just where we are going to relocate to and how considering portkeys are out for the moment.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Hannah wasn’t convinced “Destroy the portkeys! Are you sure Harry?”

 

Harry shrugged “No I’m not but if we want to succeed what choice do we have?”

 

“We need them to get around, how can we fight the bastards if we have to catch a bloody plane?”

 

Luna looked up from her crossword, “It is a bigger imperative that we finish our training. At a pinch I can transport us all.”

Lavender who was sitting quietly following the conversation tabled another option. “What about Professor Xavier or Magneto?”

 

Harry frowned as he answered, “What about them?”

 

“Maybe we could finish training using their facilities, I know you don’t like them that much but at least Xavier has good facilities” replied Lavender.

 

Luna tilted her head as if listening to someone speak and suddenly there were two Luna’s, one seated and one dressed in what appeared to be skin tight black X-men uniform standing behind her.

 

The standing Luna had a serious look on her face “You need to be at the institute Harry it is imperative that you are there.”

 

Harry sat waiting for a few moments before saying “Because…”

 

“Because some time soon the institute will be attacked and if that attack succeeds it will start a chain of events that will end in a war between mutants, wizards and normal humans, a war that your friend Magneto will willingly commit hideous atrocities to win thus paving the way for all the sides to retaliate with their own horrors, You have a chance to stop or at least diminish that conflict.”

 

“How?” asked Harry.

 

The ‘other’ Luna responded her voice cold. “By helping expose that mad bastard Stryker and just what his program entails, if it helps think of him as a muggle analogue of Riddle.”

 

Harry looked frustrated as he glared at the new Luna. “How many more battles are we going to be expected to sign up for? We have our own war to fight.”

 

The new Luna smiled sadly at Harry “It’s all the same war Harry, remember that.”

 

“How do you know that? As far as I can see you are asking us to fight for people who won’t fight for themselves. We’re in this to put an end to Voldemort, Dumbledore and the scum that infest the wizarding world, we’re in this for personal revenge I’m no bloody saviour.”

 

“What about the mutants who’ll be killed if you refuse to help?” asked their Luna in a quiet voice, “They are our people even if it’s not our cause.”

 

Hannah leant forward and rested her hand on Harry’s, “She’s right love; they helped us even if it was begrudgingly. Besides it’s a great opportunity to blood Blaise and we do need temporary accommodations.”

 

Harry frowned but was silent for a few moments, apparently considering Hannah’s words.

 

“Harry?” prompted their Luna.

 

Harry finally nodded “Okay, okay fine I’ll do it but I’m not going back to be a bloody yes man to Xavier, he needs to understand that we are allies not recruits or frigging students.”

 

The other Luna quickly reassured Harry “I’m sure the Professor will understand Harry.”

 

Hannah laughed humourlessly “Oh I’m positive he will, we’ll make him understand.”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Xavier Institute – Garden Courtyard

 

“Welcome back to the Institute Harry.”

 

“Thank you for allowing all of us a place to stay, even if it is only until we can secure our own facilities.” When Professor Xavier extended hand Harry shook it before stepping back to stand next to Luna and Hannah to the sound of polite applause from the X-Men and the senior students.

 

Professor Xavier gestured to Storm and Jean Grey, “Ororo and Jean will show you to the facilities we have set aside for your use.”

 

Finally the large group that had arrived with Harry followed the two X-Men towards the old dormitory buildings.

 

Scott stepped close to Xavier speaking softly, “What do you think professor? Why would Potter and his lot be willing to return here?”

 

Professor Xavier sighed as he watched Harry walking stiff backed at the rear of his people. “Willing? No I don’t think he is here willingly Scott but Harry and his people are here and I think this time we need to find a way to work with them.”

 

Scott turned to look at his mentor, “Professor?”

 

Professor Xavier shook his head in reply to Scott’s unspoken comment, “Yes work with them Scott, I know that you have concerns as do I but if we don’t find a way then we are inviting Harry and his Marauders to seek out other alliances. Can you imaging the potential for disaster if they were to join with Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants?”

 

What he didn’t mention to Scott was the latest intelligence he had received from Captain Britain, which if true was another twist in events that could be traced directly back to Harry Potter.

 

oOoOoOoOo

Durness - Scottish Highlands

 

In her cat form Minerva McGonagall silently cursed as she watched the three Order members break in to her Uncles house. It appeared that Moody had been correct, it was time to leave.

 

With a flick of its tail the black cat disappeared in to the shadowed woodlands.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Underground Military Research Complex - Alkali Lake

 

“How long Major?”

 

“The equipment is ready sir, once our assets are in position we will be able to proceed with ninety minutes notice.”

 

“Very good Major, please notify me when everything is in place.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Headmasters Office – Hogwarts

 

 

Dumbledore leaned back in to his chair and stroked his beard. “What do we know Augustus?”

 

Auror Augustus Pye handed his former headmaster and long time leader a manila folder, “It’s apparently a school for gifted students but one of our friends in Washington insists that the institute is a ‘front’ for a school and training facility for mutants. Apparently they’ve been a key factor in advocating mutant rights in the colonies.”

 

Dumbledore flicked through the file pausing to pull out a labeled picture of a man in a wheel chair. ‘Who is this Professor Xavier, and what’s the contraption he’s sitting in?”

 

Pye’s lip curled in a sneer, “He’s a cripple and the owner and apparently the headmaster of this travesty of a mutant training centre.”

 

Dumbledore nodded as he continued to read the file for a few minutes, “Perhaps we could arrange a meeting with this Xavier? Perhaps an Auror team to arrange a meeting on our terms?”

 

Pye looked uncomfortable, “Um Headmaster right now the British Ministry is on rather shaky ground with the Canadians and the Americans. I don’t think that the Minister would approve a raid.”

 

Dumbledore stroked his beard a few more times, Augustus was likely right about the Minister who was under enormous domestic and international pressure from the US, Canada and to be honest most of Europe in the wake of the last ICW meeting.

 

Augustus could see Dumbledore considering his objection options so he offered another one, “What if we send a team of hit wizards to bring this Xavier in to custody? They shouldn’t have a problem with the mutants and if we use wands for hire it would give us deniability and it will bypass official channels and the Minister.”

 

Dumbledore smiled as he sat back in his chair, “An excellent idea Augustus.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

After five kilometers running through the lightly wooded grounds Harry slow his pace to allow the rest to catch up with him, he was rather pleased to see the rest of his team, running as a group including a rather red faced Bill round the final bend. He was about to urge them to get a move on when his heightened senses detected a familiar presence, with a small wave toward the trees he turned back to his team who slowed and eventually came to a stop as the reached him.

 

Harry gave them all a small smile, “Right well done now that we are warmed up pair off for some sparing.”

 

Harry paired off with Blaise and immediately went in to fighting mode as his eyes watched his adversary his brain was considering what he knew about his team mates fighting style. Blaise was fast and strong but those advantages were offset by a predisposition to charge straight in and engage the enemy. He also had a temper and if frustrated to lose himself to his more feral side. He watched Blaise’s eyes and saw them narrow, right so here we go.

 

Blaise launched himself at Harry trying to knock him to the ground; Harry however sidestepped the attack and kicked out at the back of Blaise’s left knee causing him to stumble. Harry followed up with a sweeping kick which Blaise avoided, barely by stumbling to the right. Harry grinned as he launched a punch, trying to keep Blaise off balance but it backfired as the other teen swayed to the side and counter attacked with a vicious knee to the groin followed up by a punch, barely pulled to Harry’s throat.

 

A grinning Blaise watched Harry hit the ground gasping and whispered “yes.”

 

After a few seconds Harry waved off Blaise’s hand and rolled to his feet. “Well done Blaise you anticipated the attack and countered and let me tell you that fucking hurt!”

 

Harry looked around as Luna helped Lavender up. Hannah was standing to the side as Bill dry wretched on his knees.

 

“What did you do Han?” asked a grinning Harry.

 

Hannah smiled as she gestured toward the kneeling Weasley, “He was mucking about trying to take it easy on me so I kicked him in the nuts.”

 

Harry winced, “Righty-oh bet that hurt, okay everyone up and at get moving we’ve still got to run back for our simulator time slot. Han You nuted him so you can get him up and moving.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Logan watched Harry and his team began their run back to the main campus and then dropped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on. Potter had spotted him somehow and even went so far as to give him a cocky bloody wave.

 

The sparing has been interesting and well worth watching especially as it confirmed that whoever was teaching them had been a nasty gutter fighter rather than a stylized martial artist. He grinned as Potters girlfriend dropped the older redhead by kicking him in the balls.

 

As the group moved out of sight he began his own jog back to the main campus, mulling over what he had seen.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

After the run back and a warming down session, which Bill begged off the Marauders quickly ate breakfast and returned to the classroom they had christened Marauder HQ the night before.

 

Harry and Hannah had arranged for all those now living with the Marauders at the institute to be present for a discussion around their future plans. It was a little after ten in the morning when Luna appeared with Michael, Michelle and Evie Hayes the last of those invited to arrive.

 

Harry waved to Evie Hayes, “Hi Evie we’ve set up a games room through the other door, it’s safe and there are a heap of games and stuff.”

 

“Oh trying to get rid of me Harry?” Evie asked with a laugh as she walked out the door.

 

As the door closed Harry’s smile disappeared. “Okay everyone here is what we know….” Harry spent the next twenty-five minutes informing all those impacted of the compromising of the port key system and what they knew and guessed about how and why.

 

Arthur Weasley listened to Harry he began to realise just how well connected Harry was. The young man was far away from the disturbed and ill prepared youth that Albus had painted him to the Order and the greater wizarding world.

 

As Harry wound down Michael Hayes was the first with a question. “Do you believe that our families are at risk?”

 

Harry stood to answer the soldier, “Michael the Ministry and no doubt Dumbledore and his flunkies know every location where we used portkeys. They certainly know where you live from Evie’s records at the ministry. I would suggest that you pull her out of Hogwarts before anyone makes the connection and enroll her at either at one of the smaller schools or we’ll organise a private tutor. For you two I’d suggest that you relocate to a safe location, what about your base?”

 

Michelle shrugged as she replied, “I’ve always wanted to live off base but I’ll not put myself or my family at risk.”

 

Harry then turned his attention to the other displaced families. Eventually it was decided that for now it was safest for now if everyone to stay at the institute rather than risk returning home. The only really unhappy person was Hermione who was in the midst of studying for exams and had argued strenuously until she was assured that any tutors they hired would be suitably qualified.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The encrypted phone rang twice before it was answered, “Geoffrey Smyth.”

 

“Its Hayes sir”

 

The voice simply asked “Status?”

 

“A one golden sir” replied Michael as he supplied the coded response indicating that he was not under duress or in immediate danger.

 

“What happened?” asked Smyth.

 

“Mister P pulled everyone including the families in to a neutral location after he found out that our transport system had potentially been compromised.”

 

“Compromised how?”

 

“Someone in the W world put two and two together and came up with a way to determine locations for our people. Harry’s worried that what the Ministry knows Dumbledore and Riddle will hear about all too soon.”

 

“What do you need?” Michael knew what that meant, did he need boots on the ground. So he took a deep breath and made his call.

 

“Sir both Harry and I believe that there is a real risk that we’ll face some sort of attack from hostile magical elements. We’ve alerted our current hosts and as I said Mister P pulled all his friends and allies in close and away from their known locations.

 

“Very well Michael I’ll release your squad. Tell Mister Potter that if Riddle or any agents of the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore’s Paramilitaries move against him then the bloody gloves are off. Her Majesties government is not going to allow the magical world free rein to act against our countries wishes and interests; if it comes to it I will ignore the statute of secrecy and move against magical Britain.”

‘Well shit’ whispered Michael before replying “Understood sir.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

A day later six men from Michael’s M squadron arrived at the Institute a turn of events that generated a tense discussion between Harry and an upset Professor Xavier. But eventually an agreement was reached after Xavier met Michael and his team mates including two British mutants who were known to Captain Britain.

 

Afterwards Scott argued against having soldiers on the campus but eventually capitulated after Captain Britain’s voiced the opinion that the members of M squadron were no threat to the children and indeed would provide an extra measure of defence for institute.

 

Logan had been uncharacteristically silent through out the meeting as he pondered just what his next step should be; he wanted to offer Harry his assistance with their training but realised that would likely drive an even larger wedge between himself and the rest of the X-Men.

 

With a grunted reply to some inane comment from one-eye Logan left the Professor’s office and made his way to the cafeteria, he had promised to catch up with Rouge to see how the girl was travelling. He been so bloody busy trying to piece together his past and dealing with the UK mutant situation that he hadn’t had much a chance to see the former runaway.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Headmasters Office - Hogwarts

 

Augustus Pye flooed in to the Headmasters office right on time, “It’s done Headmaster, we’ve got a team of eight hit wizards ready to portkey in to the grounds of this institute. Each of them has been promised a thousand Galleons if they bring this Xavier in for questioning. Three times that if they can get Potter of one of his women.”

 

“Excellent work Augustus, when?” asked Dumbledore.

 

“Tonight Headmaster, We already have them assembled at the safe house.”

 

Dumbledore smiled grimly, “Good, turn them loose Augustus its time Mister Potter came home.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Governor's Island, New York

The four long range military helicopters lifted off from the disused airfield that was once a Coast Guard facility and prior to that an Army Airfield. The entire flight was high above the city before turning northeast toward Westchester County. Further north a convoy of six military trucks was speeding towards the same location.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Xavier Institute – North Salem, Westchester County

 

Harry woke with someone shaking him “W-what?”

 

A fully dressed Luna was standing beside his bed shaking his foot. “Get up Harry we’ve got work to do.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Wolverine backhanded a soldier in to a wall before signaling to the small group of students he’d been aiming at to join him in the disused room. Rouge quickly ducked in to the room followed by Iceman, Pyro, Shadowcat and one of the newest students of the institute Bridget Zabini.

 

“What the hell is going on?” demanded Pyro.

 

“Soldiers, what in the name of god were you thinking wandering around the halls?” replied Wolverine from the doorway.

 

“Looking for the Professor,” answered Bobby.

 

“Whose soldiers and why are they killing people?” Pyro demanded.

 

“They’re not just knocking them out as far as I can tell, I found two…quiet.” Wolverine held up a hand as he sniffed peered out the door before pulling back with a muttered “shit” as two darts embedded themselves in the door frame.

 

Wolverine extended his claws and signaled for the teens to stay put, “Wait here I’ll deal with them.” Before the Mutant could leave there were three muted pops and several thuds.

 

Wolverine slowly looked around the doorway to see several soldiers being checked over by Harry and his team. All four of the soldiers appeared to be dead. Harry nodded to Wolverine then turned to Hannah, “Oracle we need to get these guys over to our boys.”

 

Oracle nodded and pushed past Wolverine calling out for the five teenagers to join hands. Once they had done so Oracle grabbed Rouges hand and all of them disappeared as the Marauder transported them to the rooms being protected by Michael and his SAS troops.

 

Flame threw Wolverine a pistol, “Things are going to shit out here we need to get all the students out of the building. We’re sweeping the building but we’re starting to encounter a whole lot of resistance from this lot.” She gestured toward a blackened and smoking corpse.

 

“Who the fuck are they?” asked Wolverine as he turned one of the dead soldiers over with his foot.

 

“Don’t know” replied Raptor.

 

Oracle reappeared and quickly drew her wand and a pistol.

 

Raptor turned to Wolverine “You in or out?”

 

Wolverine smiled coldly at the younger man, “In.”

 

Harry nodded and pointed at himself, “Our code names are Raptor” he pointed to Hannah, Luna, Lavender and Blaise in turn naming them, “Flame, Oracle, Fury and Canis.”

 

Wolverine grunted in acknowledgement.

 

Harry hefted his assault riffle and moved toward the next main corridor. “Right we were working our way through the building and pulling the students out, but if you have a better suggestion I’d love to hear it.”

 

Wolverine stuck an unlit cigar in his mouth as he answered, “Nope let’s just do it.”

oOoOoOoOo

 

It appeared that the soldiers weren’t really expecting heavy armed resistance thought Raptor with a smirk; the poor bastards certainly were not expecting Wolverine and the Marauders.

 

Raptor backhanded the first soldier to round the corner in to the wall even as Wolverine slammed a soldier head first in to the wall before using the semi-coherent man as a shield. Before the other soldier could fire again Fury slammed him in to ceiling then the floor.

 

Another of the intruders teams were down.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Stryker cursed as another of his collection teams failed to report in. Obviously some of the older students were causing some problems. With a gesture he acknowledged the report.

 

Stryker turned to the Sergeant, “Send four men and check it out tell them to be careful.”

 

Turning away Stryker had already mentally moved on to his main objective. “Major, secure the captives and let’s get moving.”

 

Stryker’s paid informant had given him excellent intelligence but he hadn’t been able to gain access to Cerebro or to the all important software that allowed the system to work. He could and had replicated the hardware but to complete his plan he needed the software and the operator.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Freelance Hit Wizard Richard Montrose-Harrington was not having the best of days. His team of eight had arrived by portkey right in the middle of some sort of battle. Within moments four of his comrades were down and he had barely managed to shield himself, curse two of the muggle warriors and escape to what appeared to be some sort of formal garden. The downside of his scrambling escape was that he had managed to lose his emergency portkey. This really left him no other option, cursing under his breath he disillusioned himself and slowly made his way toward his arrival point.

 

He paused to watch four muggle soldiers move past him carrying sleeping children. With a sneer he continued on toward his arrival point safe in the knowledge that the muggles wouldn’t be aware of his presence. What the wizard raised hit wizard didn’t realise was that the slight blurring that surrounded a disillusioned wizard was even more visible through night vision goggles.

 

Two tranquilizer darts hit him in the back.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Michael Hayes was getting nervous, he had a large group of frightened children and very few adults to keep them under control and now he had two groups of what had to be soldiers approaching his position. His rules of engagement were clear where wizards were involved but this situation was a new and unplanned one, time to make a call.

 

Michael keyed his ear piece radio and made his call, “M one to Raptor over.”

 

“Raptor here” was the immediate reply.

 

“We have military company coming our way and if you don’t want us to use lethal force we could use assistance, over,”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Raptor cursed as Michael reported. After sweeping the students quarters it was becoming apparent that a large number of students were missing. The decision had been made to search the other wing in the hope that either the institutes teachers or indeed the soldiers had rounded up the students. Now they had another choice to make, did they continue their sweep or go and assist Michael.

 

Raptor signaled for Flame to join him, “What do you think?” He asked knowing that she was listening to the tactical radio as well.

 

Flame shrugged looking frustrated, “Don’t know, hard to guess with out knowing what the fuck is going on, I say we keep going…”

 

Raptor paused as his earpiece came to life, “M to Raptor.”

 

“Raptor”

 

“The approaching soldiers are pulling back, looks like they are retreating back to the main building. Carrying what looks like either dead or unconscious civilians” reported Michael.

 

Raptor grimaced at the report even as Flame whispered a fierce sounding “Shit!”

 

Turning to Wolverine and the rest of the Marauders Raptor quickly explained what Michael had seen. He knew his team had already heard but Wolverine had to be told.

 

As he finished he gestured toward the grounds below, “I’m going to let M know, we’re going after the children.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Stryker slowly withdrew the command module. So far everything here had gone well they had the program copied and now he had the command interface module. It was time to pull out.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

From the roof Raptor watched as the soldiers efficiently loaded their motionless prisoners in to trucks.

 

“We are in position Raptor” reported Flame from below.

 

“Go” he ordered as he launched himself off the roof.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

The two soldiers carrying one of the drugged mutants were moving quickly as the order had already come through for withdrawal. It may have been their haste or simply a lack of any resistance in their area that made them inattentive but regardless the results were fatal. The first soldier heard a sound behind him and turned his head to look just in time to receive a brutal blow to the head from Wolverine. The second dropped his captive and tried to draw his pistol before he exploded soundlessly in to a red mist.

 

“Shit Fury, just knock the bastards out” Wolverine called out as he rushed past to engage four soldiers guarding the next truck.

 

A soldier raised his rifle only to be struck from behind with bone crushing force as Raptor literally landed on him before spinning to rake his talons across the face of the soldier’s comrade; a quick kick silenced the screaming man. Moving with unnatural speed Raptor launched himself at the other two soldiers.

 

Oracle moved past Wolverine and jumped in to the back of the now unguarded truck. Seeing the unconscious students she quickly checked them then jumped back out. “Wolverine can you disable the truck?”

 

Wolverine nodded and shredded the rear tyres.

 

From the shelter of a stone wall Flame and Canis watched Wolverine take out the guards and then disable the truck. Unfortunately the sound of fighting reached the guards near the last two trucks. Through her gun sight Flame watched as the eight soldiers quickly took defensive positions, she shifted targets until she found one that seemed to be giving instructions to the others. Hannah cursed as she realised the bastard was on a radio. “Go Canis.”

 

Canis grinned wolfishly and took off toward the trucks.

 

Taking careful aim with her rifle Flame put three round bursts through the rear wheels of both trucks before slinging her rifle, drawing a knife and her wand and charging after Canis. Moving flat out Canis slammed in to one group of guards taking them to the ground. Unfortunately this left him open to the other guards who all raised their weapons to fire at their attacker. But before they could take aim a wall of fire sprang up separating them from the fight. All four raised their weapons waiting for an attack, this was a valid course of action but did nothing to protect them from the flash bang that landed in their midst. Before they could recover Flame lowered her fire wall and Canis was on them.

 

With the trucks all disabled and the guards neutralised Oracle began ferrying the students back to the Marauders rooms.

Raptor used his wand to bind the injured soldiers and was turning to face Flame when he was thrown forward.

 

Wolverine threw himself to the ground dragging Oracle and Fury with him as he called “Take cover.”

 

Flame and Canis rushed forward to grab Raptor and pull him to cover they were nearly back to the trucks when Flame was hit. Seeing the muzzle flash Canis launched himself forward charging the attackers. He was hit twice but managed to reach the two partially concealed soldiers the first fell with his throat slashed open the second fired three more rounds in to Canis before the feral mutant crashed in to him and snapped his neck.

 

Fury immediately ran toward Canis as he dropped to the ground calling on her tactical radio. “M this is Fury, Raptor, Flame and Canis are down we need help out here.”

 

“Roger Fury, confirm your location.”

 

“Main gardens near the front door, be careful M we mat have more hostiles here.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Wolverine quickly checked Raptor and Flame. Both had taken rounds through the torso but Raptor seemed to share some of the same healing ability as many ferals and already seemed to be slowly healing if the slowing flow of blood was any indication. Flame had taken a round through the shoulder and another in the head, although that wound seemed more of a graze.

 

Then he heard it, helicopters. Quickly looking around for the source he spotted four military helicopters on the west side of the mansion. All four now had engines running and he could see men jumping onboard. So they were bugging out was his first thought until he saw Professor Xavier being carried out of the building. Cursing Wolverine stood, intending to try and stop the abduction and took four rounds in the back.

 

By the time he got to his feet the helicopters were airborne. Hearing movement behind him he turned snarling to see four black clad figures, two were kneeling by Raptor and Flame while another two were moving toward Canis and Fury.

 

Wolverine nodded at the two SAS men, “Helo’s?”

 

Michael Hayes shook his head in frustration as he answered, “Gone by the time we got here we saw em’ overhead heading south.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Bill Weasley was absolutely furious as he and the other adults checked over the students. So far they had only found one dead student thank Merlin, apparently from a reaction to whatever the bastards had used to drug them. But there were several other injuries the worst of which was Blaise with six gunshots to his chest and stomach. If it wasn’t for his magic and the fact that both Arthur and Molly knew some more healing magics he would have most likely died before the night was over.

 

He moved to the next person, this one an adult and was about to revive him when he recognised the leather case strapped to the unconscious mans arm, a wand sheath. Bill ran his eyes over the man, no dark mark but were they…..oh yes dragonhide boots well that bloody clinched it he was a wizard.

 

Bill looked around spotting his father reviving a small girl of about twelve several bedroll’s over, “Dad.”

 

Arthur hurried over, “What is it William?”

 

Bill gestured at the man in front of him, “Do you recognise this guy Dad? He’s got a concealed wand sheath and dragonhide boots.”

 

Arthur studied the face of the unconscious man for a few moments, “I’ve seen him before I’m not sure where but I’ve definitely seen him…maybe a photo.”

 

“So not an Auror or an Order member?” asked Bill.

 

“No I don’t think he’s an Auror and unless he’s been kept a secret he is not part of the Order, maybe you could ask one of the Canadian Aurors to run his image.”

 

Bill nodded, “I believe that Lavender has already contacted their Canadian contact and Luna has gone to get some reinforcements. Not sure what that means.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

“Jean.”

 

Jean Grey came awake from her light doze. Since the flight had left Los Angeles she had been half asleep letting Ororo fly, “W-what is it Ororo?”

 

Ororo inclined pointed toward the ground, “Something is wrong look at the Mansion.”

 

Below they could see military trucks and what looked like soldiers being herded toward the institute.

 

“What the hell?” exclaimed Jean even as she leaned over to pick up her headset.

 

Ororo shook her head, “I’ve already tried to raise the mansion, no response. I’m going in to land.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

“What happened?” Jean asked as she was ushered in to the classroom being used as a headquarters by the adults.

 

Harry looked up from the footage being shown on a computer monitor, “Looks like this guy” Harry pointed at a bearded older man gesturing to a soldier, “was trying to capture himself some mutants.”

 

“Who were they after?” asked Ororo.

 

“We managed to stop them getting any of the kids, but they got away with Scott and Chuck,” replied Logan as he entered with Hannah and Lavender.

 

Ororo and Jean looked horrified but before they could speak Logan continued, “We lost one student.”

 

“And we caught fourteen of the bastards,” added Hannah “so we are going to sweat a location out of the bastards.”

oOoOoOoOo

 

Four healers and twelve Aurors from both the Canadian and American Ministries were on site within two hours. As far as the ICW was concerned the attack was against magical beings and that made it their concern.

 

As the questioning continued it turned out that they had captured seven wizards in total all mercenary hit wizards from Europe. The group refused to give up any information so they were immediately dosed with truth serum and re-questioned. This revealed that they had been hired by a British wizard to capture Professor Charles Xavier and if possible Harry Potter or one of his companions. The questioning also revealed that one of their number was missing and was presumed to have escaped. All seven were taken in to custody by the ICW.

 

While the Aurors and the ICW representatives were questioning the wizards on the other side of the compound two SAS men were helping Severus and Harry question the captive soldiers. Their story of a plan to use Professor Xavier to destroy the rest of the mutant world seemed ridiculous until other captives confirmed a plan to eliminate the ‘mutant threat’ led by a former military scientist named Stryker.

 

Three hours later there was a major meeting underway in the cafeteria attended by all save a few guards. No one even noticed the grey haired man that joined the crowd.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Logan leaned back against the wall as he offered his opinion. “We know where the bastards are and we know they’re undermanned so let’s just go in and rescue the two of them and have a pointed chat with this Stryker.”

 

Jean Grey was the first to reply, “I hate to agree with the rush on in plan but given the fact that they have a bloody doomsday weapon perhaps sooner rather than later would be the best course.”

 

“We don’t know that this device is even real much less ready to use” argued one of the American Aurors “You told us that the Professor Xavier designed this machine and the only version is right here. Where did this Stryker get the plans to build his own?”

 

“That would be where I come in” said a voice from the back of the room as Magneto walked in. “Regrettably I have just discovered that a traitor in my organization sold Stryker the plans.”

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Stryker watched as two of his soldiers questioned their unknown prisoner. ‘Magic’ he thought ‘what the hell was this about?’

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Cliff hanger warning…..oh crap should have put this at the beginning of the chapter!

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	17. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 17 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 17

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

Just because I was asked once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf

Last time:

“That would be where I come in” said a voice from the back of the room as Magneto walked in. “Regrettably I have just discovered that a traitor in my organization sold Stryker the plans.”

oOoOoOoOo

 

Stryker watched as two of his soldiers questioned their unknown prisoner. ‘Magic’ he thought ‘what the hell was this about?’

 

Chapter 17

 

ICW Executive Committee Meeting Room

 

Albus Dumbledore was less than impressed to be in the hard wooden seat in which he currently sat, not so much because it was uncomfortable, which it was no his ill mood was based on the other occupants of the room. Sitting opposite him were seven wizards and witches, all of who were powerful both magically and politically and none of whom were by any measure his friend. In fact he would have been hard pressed to pick seven people who liked him less.

 

The first to speak was the Australian James Parkes the popular and very powerful head of the International Relations department, “Well Dumbledore would you like to make some effort to explain your crimes or shall we wait to see what spin you put on them in front of the full ICW?”

 

Dumbledore drew himself up and tried to nip this…..travesty in the bud, “I am unsure what right you have to accost, nay abduct a private citizen of…..”

 

He was interrupted by Chen Su the senior Chinese wizard in the ICW, “Do not bluster and deny Dumbledore, we know what you have done. What we want is to know why.”

“Indeed” added Scott Whitebear “You had British Aurors organise a raid on Canadian territory after you had already been instructed to keep your people away from my country. To succeed in this travesty you used an illegal warding array which had the sole function of suppressing our monitoring spells, an object that is, as you well know banned internationally. So indeed I’m sure that you can understand why we would want to know exactly what the hell you are playing at, do you want Britain to be subject to the wrath of the ICW?”

 

Dumbledore’s calm façade slipped for a moment, “You were harbouring a known, wanted criminal in your country, we have the right to pursue our internal affairs and our government will brook no interference in how it operates.”

 

Whitebear nearly choked on that, “Are you so deluded that you think yourself above the law?”

 

Dumbledore went to stand but felt a wand poke him in the back, reminding him of how he had come to be sitting in this cursed room rather than his office. Swearing to find out who had rigged the Portkey that brought him here Dumbledore assumed a stern demeanor, he needed to make these fools aware of whom he was, “I am the acknowledged leader of the forces of light in the….”

 

Once more he was interrupted by one of the seven, this time it was the Indian wizard Gupta Singh “You Albus are one step, one very small step away from being declared a dark wizard. You will answer our questions and then perhaps we shall….reconsider our planned actions against Britain and you personally.”

 

Dumbledore was getting worried now all seven seemed to be in agreement, an almost unheard of occurrence and worse still they had him at a distinct disadvantage; he had no idea how much they knew or suspected and therefore he could only guess at how far they would go. Perhaps it was time to use some of the truth. Summoning a serious face he launched in to a version of the truth.

 

“Very well you wish to know why I have acted contrary to your wishes. There is a prophecy regarding Harry Potter that states that he alone has the ability to defeat Voldemort, I seek only to return Harry to Britain so that I and a select group of wizards can train him to fulfill his destiny. Regrettably he has been less compliant in this than we could have hoped. No doubt the carry on in the Ministry about mutants has, ah coloured his views but I hope that once he understands his role in the war he shall come around.”

 

Scott Whitebear had to bite his tongue to stop himself bursting in to inappropriate laughter. The old bastard certainly had balls to try that bullshit with this audience, “Ah Albus what a masterful attempt but sadly your explanation doesn’t match the facts we have. Not ten minutes ago one of my senior investigations people informed me that there are several European wizards in custody after attacking a school in the United States, a school that is currently housing Harry Potter. His latest report is that people have been killed we are waiting to hear if any students are among the dead and wounded, if we find that you are linked to this Albus….”

 

“There will be…consequences” concluded Chen Su, “perhaps we should lay our cards on the table Albus. We know you are behind much of the legislation against Mutants in Britain. We also have intelligence that you were responsible for a failed attempt to kill this Voldemort, one that involved Potter as an unwitting dupe. We know of his childhood and your role in it, we know a great deal Albus but we want to know it all. Why have you done these things? You see Albus there are some in this room that advocate simply……removing you from the equation. I am unconvinced but I am wondering what else you have done to advance your hidden agenda. This is bigger than Potter what we want to know is the detail, the why.”

 

Dumbledore was starting to panic. The people in this room knew too much, things that could never become public knowledge, the broader magical community would never understand. Worst of all it would derail his master plan to set right the Wizarding world, to fix the imbalances and create a magical utopia.

 

He and his lover Gellert had spent years devising a perfect solution but there were few in the wizarding world who had he courage to do what needed to be done, to make the sacrifices that needed to be made. He had spent his long life manipulating events ever closer to his ultimate goal. Obstacles were removed; people were enticed or marginalised. Sacrifices were made, all for the greater good. Voldemort was just such an obstacle and he had just the pawn to remove it but to use it he needed the boy back under his control. However right now not only his plans but his freedom, indeed his survival was at stake.

 

Parkes frowned, annoyed with Dumbledore’s silence, “You will answer Albus or I will convene the ICW and destroy your reputation and by Merlin if a half of your supposed crimes are proven I turn you over to your own bloody Dementors.”

 

Dumbledore sneered at the Australian wizard, “The British people would never allow it Parkes, in fact I’m surprised our representative hasn’t already given you your instructions.”

 

Parkes laughed, “Oh he did Dumbledore then we explained some political realities to him. You British pure bloods may think that you are above the law but the rest of the world does not. If you continue down this road you will force our hand.”

 

Dumbledore ground his teeth as he resisted the urge to give in to his frustrations and demonstrate his mastery of wandless magic before he once more reined in his temper enough to remain silent and motionless. This was now looking extremely bad; he had little influence left amongst the ICW and therefore was at a severe disadvantage whilst in their ‘care’. Fighting his way out of the building was not an option without his wand was not a real option and a rescue was not on the cards as it was likely none of his allies knew his location. That left one option his bound familiar, closing his eyes he focused on an image of Fawkes.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

In the Headmasters office Fawkes looked up and then around feeling an irresistible ‘pull’ from the wizard who had bound him to a lifetime of service. With a chirp the Phoenix disappeared in a ball of fire summonsed once more to his master.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The escape of Albus Dumbledore from ICW custody had a number of significant impacts. Almost immediately the ICW announced political and magical sanctions targeting the British Ministry of Magic. Nominally they were punishment for the British flouting of Canadian sovereignty and for their harsh and unethical mutant laws but many in the know knew that the ICW representatives were hinting in their reports of more personal targets.

 

In response the British Ministry cut all ties to the ICW declaring that all ICW mandates and instructions would not be enacted or given force of law in the United Kingdom. On the whole these events had little initial effect on British Wizards day to day lives save to make certain imported items difficult to find. Over the coming weeks this would change and middle class families would start complaining to the Ministry.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Xavier Institute

 

Harry stalked out of the meeting room followed by Hannah and Luna and a group including Magneto and Logan, behind him he could hear Jean Gray calling his name but didn’t bother to answer.

 

After walking in with the information extracted from their captive soldiers and with Magneto’s supporting information Harry and the Marauders had expected most of those present to at least consider a rescue plan. To his disgust the meeting had degenerated in to a talkfest as people discussed options and strategies without regard to the facts that the prisoners were in mortal peril, even Michael Hayes was seemingly pushing for gathering more intelligence instead of striking quickly and decisively. In the end Harry simply gave up and walked out taking what Jean was referring to as his ‘faction’ with him.

 

Back in their room Hannah predictably was the first to speak up “What are we going to do Harry?”

 

Before Harry could answer there was a knock at the door, “Who is it?” asked Harry.

 

The answer “Harry its Michael,” wasn’t entirely unexpected, “Come in Michael.”

 

Michael walked in looking frustrated, “We need to talk Harry.”

 

Harry looked unconcerned, “About?”

 

Michael looked Harry in the eyes as he spoke, “You can’t just bloody well waltz in to a US army facility no matter how off the books it is for all we know he could have a company of heavily armed men digging in right now or it could be abandoned and booby trapped. That’s why I’m saying we need to recon the place to determine just what the fuck is going on. Don’t let your desire for action become a liability. I agree that we need to get moving but to do that we need more info, specifically tactical info so let me make some calls and get some people in here and we’ll put a plan together and then get our shit together okay?”

 

Magneto quirked an eyebrow at the heavily muscled soldier amused at his diatribe regardless of how appropriate it had been and to be honest he had been considering how to say something similar to Harry without giving offence, the younger mutant and his team were shaping up as being too valuable to risk alienating them as Xavier’s people seemed determined to do. Seeing Harry still looking unconvinced gave him an opportunity to build another bridge, “He’s right you know Harry, we need to act but we need to tip the scales our way, intelligence is one way to do that, putting the right team together is another.”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Thames House - London

 

“Michael you understand what you are asking for is not anywhere near legal don’t you?” asked Geoffrey Smyth as he sat at his desk in Thames house.

 

Michael Hayes responded immediately his voice steady and firm, “Yes sir I do.”

 

“Why is Mister Potter involving himself here Michael, my understanding was that he was on the outs with Xavier’s people.”

 

“Harry believes that he owes Xavier.”

 

There was a long silence before Michael heard Geoffrey Smyth’s voice on the secure line, “Very well Michael but you make it clear to Mister Potter that this is a once off. I’ll clear it through operations and get you satellite imagery and what ever else they have on Stryker and his plans. Give me an hour Michael and we’ll know what’s what. Oh and make sure Potter knows just how black this op will be, we can’t have any mistakes here and Her Majesties Government needs deniability for what is essentially a raid on another sovereign country regardless of this Stryker’s rouge status.”

 

“Understood,” replied Michael.

 

“An hour Michael and I’ll call you,” was the reply as the encrypted secure line went dead.

 

“Michael?” asked Harry.

 

Michael nodded, “He’s getting us what he has, he’s not happy but he’s doing it. He also said to tell you that it’s now officially a black op which means if we get caught we’ll fry and the Government will deny we existed.”

 

“How long?” asked Harry.

 

“He said an hour.”

 

“Let’s get all our people in here on say…two hours,” ordered Harry.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

“Are you sure Eric?” asked Harry.

 

Magneto shrugged although his dismissal of Harry’s concern didn’t reflect in his expression, “Until I know for sure no more of my people are compromised it would simply be adding risks to the operation.”

 

Harry nodded, after all Magneto by himself was a force to be reckoned with.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Alkali Lake, British Columbia

 

William Stryker was growing increasingly concerned as the full extent of the operations failure became apparent. He had achieved only one of his primary objectives and he had lost a disproportionate number of his people and a worrying amount of difficult to replace equipment. In all likelihood his base was now compromised and he lacked the manpower to defend it.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Yes Major.”

 

“Sir we have returned the prisoners to the holding bay, sedated of course. What are your orders?” asked the remaining ranking officer.

 

Stryker replied with a question, “Can we hold the base if a rescue is attempted?”

 

“Against a small conventional force yes, if they are mutants then our position may be more vulnerable dependant on their abilities. If I may sir, I’d suggest that we prep a controlled withdrawal against that eventuality.”

 

Stryker cursed silently, he couldn’t evacuate not with the X project at this juncture and he was so close to his goal he could almost touch it all he needed was time and if it meant that every soldier on the base had to die to provide it then so be it, they would be dying for the best of causes, the survival of humanity.

 

Stryker adopted a solemn demeanour as he replied, “Unfortunately we need to hold but please prepare an evacuation plan, oh and Major please rig the self destruct charges, I won’t leave my research for mutants to pervert,” and I won’t leave any evidence of just what I’ve done here, was the silent addendum.

 

As the Major left Stryker turned back to his contemplation of his current position, he needed time to prepare Xavier, weakening the powerful telepath so that his plan had a chance to work. Initially his plan had been to use his hostages as a final line of defence as much as potential genetic data in the X program but that was now impossible. So he was left with nothing but bad choices.

 

He had to salvage what he could, it was a pity he fell short when he was so close but a good commander needed to know when to cut his losses.

 

He picked up a radio and selected a secure channel, “Deathstrike, this is Stryker prepare our guests for transport.”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Aboard the X-Jet on route to Alkali Lake, British Columbia

 

 

Jean Grey was less than happy with the situation as she co-piloted the X-Jet. What they were doing was dangerous, extremely dangerous and not something they would normally consider doing and yet here they were with an aircraft full of armed men and dangerous mutants on their way to raid a US army base.

 

“Approaching the landing zone now,” reported Ororo from the pilot’s seat, “Jean, lower the landing gear and I’ll put her down.”

 

As soon as the jet landed the black clad soldiers were undoing their harness and grabbing equipment. By the time Jean and Ororo had powered down the X-Jet the soldiers had left the aircraft.

 

“Excellent flying my dear,” offered Magneto as he stood to join Logan and the Marauders as they exited.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

The satellite photos confirmed the information they had gotten from the captured soldiers. The entire military base was below ground and most likely exactly where they believed it to be, hidden away behind the underground power plant attached to the dam.

 

Michael started the briefing, “Okay we are essentially doing a snatch and grab. We know the general layout of the base and a rough estimate of enemy strength what we lack is a clear picture of the where the two prisoners are being held.”

 

Harry took over, “There are three ways in that we can see, so we will be entering through this access door here,” he tapped the schematic of the dam, “It has been sealed since the construction phase of the dam but since its metal it shouldn’t be two much of a challenge. Lastly Jean you and Ororo will be keeping the X-Jet ready to go in case we need a quick escape route or a have wounded.”

 

“Remember these bastards are not likely to pull any punches so be careful. Michael?”

 

“Okay lads get your gear together we’ll be leaving in five minutes.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

The corporal monitoring the security cameras paused and rewound the footage, then called out to the Major, “Sir, you need to have a look at this.”

 

Major Derrick looked over the specialists shoulder, “What is it?”

 

“The security cameras at the main entrance just failed.”

 

“Was there anything else on the footage?” asked the Major.

 

“No Sir.”

 

“Very well set alert condition to red and send four squads to check it out, tell them to stay in contact,” ordered the Major. Was it a real attack or had the cameras simultaneously failed? Regardless there was no way he could ignore it but to put sufficient troops in place would reduce his available reserves to one squad. He had better report it, “Derrick to Stryker.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

A single blasting hex destroyed the surveillance cameras at the main entrance and no doubt draw the attention of the soldiers. With her task complete Luna apparated back to the dam wall.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

It was the work of moments for Magneto to rip the welded shut access door off its frame.

 

“Go,” ordered Michael and the first two SAS men were through the door and immediately scanned the interior.

 

“Clear,” called the designated point man.

 

“Marauders you’re up,” said Michael as the rest of the SAS team moved through the door and took up cover positions.

 

Harry, Logan and Blaise led the way followed by Hannah and Lavender with Luna and Magneto bringing up the rear. Moving quickly and quietly the group made their way down rusting stairs toward the floor below, alternating between the Marauders and the SAS being in the lead.

 

The original schematic of the dam still seemed to be valid so the rescue team worked their way down toward the newer military section. It took nearly twenty minutes before they came to a visibly new section of concrete wall that was not on the detailed plans. It was game time.

 

“Fury make us a hole,” ordered Harry as he slipped in to Raptors role as team leader.

 

Fury stepped forward calling on her mutant ability she gestured and a large section of the concrete turned to sand and rust particles. With a nod to Raptor she stepped back.

 

Raptor gestured to the rescue team, “Oracle disillusion your self and take out the cameras, while she does that for the rest of us same pattern as before, leap frog forward. We’re headed toward the main control which should be on this level and to the right. Remember they are probably going to shoot to kill so if it comes to that return that favour.”

 

Oracle disappeared and several tense minutes past until she reappeared, “Done I’ve taken out every camera I could find.”

 

“Okay they are probably aware something is up let’s go,” ordered Raptor.

 

Moving quickly down the curved corridor using the same leap frog strategy the rescue team made their way toward what they hoped was the centre of the complex.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Control Room

 

“Sir,” called the surveillance camera operator, “I’ve got cameras going down all over the place, this level.”

 

“Very well, seal the blast doors,” ordered Major Derrick, “Then order the squads to search this level.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Michael Hayes moved forward map in hand to stand beside Raptor, “We’ve gone to far right based on the spec’s we’re near the construction dock and we need to be back over here,” he held up the map indicating their location.

 

“Contact,” reported one of the SAS soldiers.

 

“Report,” ordered Michael.

 

The SAS corporal pulled back slightly and reported in just above a whisper, “We’ve got an elevator and a steel door entry door, the Elevator just started moving as we rounded the corner.”

 

Michael looked at their schematic, “Okay so that must be the access to the lower areas and the door to the construction area outside.”

 

“So where are the guards?” asked Wolverine.

 

“I…” began Michael but stopped as the unmistakable ping of an elevator sounded followed by the sound of voices.

 

“Five unfriendly and both our boys,” called the SAS corporal softly indicating that he had spotted both of the hostages.

 

Raptor gestured Wolverine and Canis forward, “Five soldiers and our hostages.”

 

One of the SAS quickly prepped two flash bangs and handed them to Raptor who held up three fingers.

 

“One, two,” on two Raptor hurled the flash bangs adown the curve in the corridor.

 

BANG….BANG

 

“Go,” ordered Raptor as he ran forward closely followed by Wolverine and Canis.

 

As hoped most of the soldiers were affected by the flash bangs although there were two still upright.

 

Raptor slammed the first in to the wall and turned just in time to be kicked in the face by the second. As he stumbled back Canis shoulder charged the slim looking woman who simply side stepped as the feral slammed in to the wall.

 

Wolverine growled and punched the woman in the shoulder with his claws extended pinning her to the concrete wall but before he could move she extended her own claws and stabbed Wolverine through the chest and pushed off the wall slamming him in to the opposite wall hard enough to momentarily stun him.

 

Raptor extended his own claws and tore the mutant woman off Wolverine only to have her twist in his grip and slam her head in to his as she raked his chest.

 

As Raptor staggered back Canis surged forward to be kicked in the throat dropping him to the floor while Wolverine finally managed to land a blow that sent the woman skidding across the floor.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Deathstrike rolled to her feet and found she was facing a blond teenager. Lashing out with a kick to force the teen back she was surprised when the teenager blocked the kick and gestured sending a stream of flames toward rushing at her. Again she was forced to disengage as she backpedaled away from the fire using mutant only to find herself lifted off her feet by the back of her neck and thrown face first in to the wall. Before she could move she was thrown in to the wall again.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Wolverine threw the female mutant in to the wall and then grabbed her and did it again. Before he could grab her for a third time she turned and drove her claws in to Wolverines chest and lifted him off the ground before throwing him up to strike the ceiling as he fell she drove her claws in to the back of his neck and drew back her arm to behead the stunned mutant.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Fury watched as the leather clad mutant tossed Wolverine in to the roof and then impaled him as he fell. As the female mutant drew back her arm Fury realised that she had a clear shot and struck with a controlled burst of power that struck the mutant in the head.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Wolverine hissed in pain as the other mutants claws lanced through the back of his neck immobilizing him. He was about to try and throw himself sideways to hopefully throw her off when her body impacted against him , hard before going limp and falling to the ground.

 

The claws retracting from his neck was painful but he endured it. Turing he looked down to see the smoking body slumped on the ground, “Nice,” was all he said as he rolled his head cracking his neck back in to alignment.

 

Raptor helped Canis to his feet as the others moved forward to gather the four hostages. All of the four men seemed to be sedated so the team began removing their restraints.

 

“We have company,” called Magneto just as the sound of automatic weapons fire sounded.

 

Before anyone could react Magneto raised his hand and the approaching bullets froze in the air and fell to the ground inert. With a second wave of his hand Magneto summoned a collection of what appeared to be metal rings. As explosions sounded out of sight Raptor realised that they were grenade pins.

 

Flame glanced around the corner and shook her head as she reported, “No threat.”

 

“We’ve got extra prisoners,” commented Michael.

 

Raptor acknowledged Michael with a nod, “Bring them as well, we can sort them out later, we need an evac point.”

 

Michael gestured at the door, ‘That should lead to the old construction dock.”

 

Wolverine nodded and wrenched the locked door open.

 

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

From his jump seat in the Black Hawk helicopter William Stryker tried the radio again, still nothing. He was about to undo his harness and go himself when the door opened but instead of Deathstrike and his prisoners he saw a face from his past, Wolverine.

 

“Go, go now,” Stryker yelled to the pilot. Seeing Wolverine meant that the base had fallen. Cursing the lost opportunity he pulled out a simple black device, opened it and pushed the single unlabelled button. There was no way others could be allowed to pervert his research.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Wolverine watched the Helicopter lift off with a snarl, there was something tugging at his subconscious about the older man in the back of the Helicopter, he wasn’t sure who the man was or why he felt as if he should know him. As Wolverine turned away the concrete beneath his feet shook and the sound of distant explosions could be heard.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Michael cursed as he dust rained down and the corridor shifted, “Shit, okay get everyone outside now, it sounds like they’ve blown some charges. Harry get on the radio and call in our ride.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

“Raptor to Storm,” Storm started as the radio burst in to life.

 

“Storm here,” replied Storm as she and Jean started flicking switches bringing main power back online.

 

“Mission successful, we need an urgent pick-up on the dam side of the installation. There is a marked Heli pad.”

 

“Acknowledged ETA five minutes,” reported Storm.

 

“My God they did it,” whispered Jean.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The flight back to the Xavier Institute was quiet for the most part as Jean Grey tried to work out exactly what had been used to sedate the four unconscious prisoners. In the end it took several enervate spells on each individual to break the effects of the mystery drug.

 

It was less than an hour till they landed when Xavier called Harry over.

 

Xavier smiled as Harry approached, “Harry I would like to thank you and your team of course.”  

 

“I owed you Professor,” replied Harry.

 

Xavier sighed at the answer, “Harry I…..I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye but I believe that we can still work together. You seem adept at pulling people together,” Xavier glanced at Magneto who was watching on with an inscrutable expression, “please at least consider staying in touch.”

 

Harry nodded, “I’ll try Professor.”

 

“Thank you Harry, may I ask what your plans are now?”

 

“There were at least four or five wizards involved with the attack on the mansion, so I think its time to remind Dumbledore and Voldemort of the consequences of their actions.”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The sole survivor of the destruction of Stryker’s X-Project facilities slowly made her way down the old construction road. For the first time in what seemed like years she was thinking clearly and was taking complete advantage of that to get as far away as possible from the destroyed facility. Then after a meal and a change of clothes she had a burning desire to catch up with William Stryker and gut him.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	18. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 18 by arturus

**Shattering the Mirror Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer** : I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.

 

**Important Story Note on AU events** : For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s. 

 

Just because I was asked once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

 

HP / Raptor

HA / Flame

LB / Fury

LL / Oracle

BZ / Canis/Wolf

 

_Last time:_

_The sole survivor of the destruction of Stryker’s X-Project facilities slowly made her way down the old construction road. For the first time in what seemed like years she was thinking clearly and was taking complete advantage of that to get as far away as possible from the destroyed facility. Then after a meal and a change of clothes she had a burning desire to catch up with William Stryker and gut him._

 

 

**Chapter 18**

**Ministry of Magic – Ministers Office**

Albus Dumbledore was livid as he sat through a thirty minute dressing down by the minster and several department heads complete with aides.

 

 

The Minister was slowly winding down, “And if that wasn’t enough of a disaster the ICW has now put in place a raft of bloody sanctions. It took my brother in law five bloody hours to be cleared through French customs on his way back from a warlock’s conference in Paris.”

 

 

Dumbledore forced a calm expression on to his face, “We cannot allow foreigners to dictate our policies.”

 

 

Bryant Greengrass, the new department head of International Magical Cooperation looked incredulous, “Are you insane Dumbledore?”  

 

 

Immediately Dumbledore fell back to bluster, “How dare you..” 

 

 

“How dare I?” yelled Greengrass, “You have singlehandedly made Britain a pariah state. Nearly every Magical Ministry has severed ties with us and those that haven’t are pariah’s themselves.  For Merlin’s sake we got messages of support from countries with leaders whose files read like a demons resume.”

 

 

Dumbledore dismissed Greengrass with a wave of his hand, “These foreign Ministries will fall back inline once this blows over. I for one refused to be cowered by the ranting of lesser states. ”

 

 

Greengrass shook his head in disgust, “If you believe that you are delusional, I’ll not go down with this ship. Minister you will have my resignation in the morning.”

 

 

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief as Greengrass stormed out of the room.

 

 

The Minister winced as the door slammed, “What can we do Albus? There are already shortages in the Alley.”

 

 

Dumbledore leaned forward, “Potter is the key. Once we control him many of these ludicrous allegations will disappear.  As I have said before Minister Potter is the key to defeating the Dark Lord.”

 

 

“Exactly how will Monsieur Potter defeat the Dark Lord?” demanded Aimée Le Prince de Beaumont the other Ministry newcomer, now in charge of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. 

 

 

Dumbledore didn’t know which camp the French born witches belonged to so her answered her very carefully, “Alas Miss Le Prince de Beaumont I dare not reveal that information. The risk of others finding that…”

 

 

“Dumbledore do not treat me as an imbecile, you have tried to use Monsieur Potter against his will and he has fled the country. Then you try and snatch him back again and he evades you. This has become an international disaster and regardless of your denials it WILL get worse. As the minister has already said sanctions have begun to hurt us. Soon the ICW will begin to make demands; already Japan has abandoned its vaunted neutrality and labelled us a ‘dark’ state and ceased exporting to us. How long after the imported ingredients needed in medical potions run out do you think it will be before the Wizard and Witches on the street are howling for your blood?”

 

 

“You speak out of turn Madame, on a topic you are ignorant of, “Dumbledore turned to look at the Minister, “Minister these topics should be discussed in private.”

 

 

The Minister looked unimpressed with his argument, “Actually Albus, you never have explained exactly how Potter will defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If I recall correctly it was you that forced the Mutant laws through the Wizengamot and it was you that insisted Potter remain imprisoned. Forgive me Albus but I think both Bryant and Aimée have raised some valid points.”

 

 

It was at that moment that Albus knew the Ministry was turning against him. A year ago the impertinent French whore would have been slapped down by the minister and sacked; now she could speak so to the great Albus Dumbledore with impunity. This would have to be handled carefully.

 

 

“Minister,” began Albus his tone subdued, “I understand your apprehension and I do comprehend that the ICW’s ill-thought sanctions are causing some hardship for ordinary Witches and Wizards but we need perspective here. Lord Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards on the planet and with every passing day he grows stronger. He has used rituals so dark that I’ll not willingly speak of them to grow even stronger. At this moment I don’t believe I could do much more than fight him to a draw,” Dumbledore paused and looked at his audiences faces, seeing the fearful attention and the paling skin. Oh he had them now.

 

 

“Harry Potter has the ability to destroy Voldemort, a power unknown to wizards. Perhaps it is his abilities as a mutant or perhaps it is something we have yet to uncover but regardless he is the key to defeating the Dark Lord. We MUST have him back amongst right thinking wizards so that we can exploit this ability whatever it proves to be,” Dumbledore paused to shake his head, his eyes downcast. “I admit I have badly mismanaged the handling of Harry but I know he can be turned back to our side. I must find a way.”

 

 

Inside his own heavily protected mind Dumbledore smiled, that should do it.

 

 

The silence in the Ministers office was broken by the sound of slow applause from Aimée Le Prince de Beaumont.

 

 

“Bravo, Headmaster a truly magnifique speech, It is a pity that it was lacking the one thing we need, truth.”

 

 

Enraged Dumbledore started to slowly pull his wand.

 

 

“I wouldn’t Dumbledore,” warned the French witch who indicated the two young aides by her side. “My aides are in fact French Aurors, my cousin Apolline Delacour, I believe you know her, insisted that I be protected from a sudden case of memory loss or terminal ‘disappearance’ and no I am not a spy Dumbledore. I am merely….ah how do you say it…’well connected’. It is amazing to hear you say that he must be returned. How will you achieve that? He is on foreign soil. You have already infuriated the Canadians and I have heard whispers that you may have been involved with a raid on an American school where students were killed. So I will ask you again Dumbledore. Exactly how will Monsieur Potter defeat the Dark Lord?”

 

 

Dumbledore was sweating now, his plans were unravelling and too much that he needed hidden was being dragged in to the light. If he told all there would be no way to turn it to his advantage. His plan called for Riddle to die courtesy of Harry so he could then kill the ‘new’, Dark Lord Potter. He would be the saviour of the wizarding world and his sins would be forgotten.

 

 

Dumbledore blustered while he slowly palmed the small glass vial from his left sleeve. “I had nothing to do with any attacks on school children and I object to you implying that I would have.”

 

 

Arnold Peasgood the head of the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes gestured toward the enraged Dumbledore, “Prove it then; we have some Truth Serum on hand let’s remove the conjecture.”

 

 

Dumbledore winced as department heads nodded at Arnold’s suggestion. That was it he had no choice.

 

 

“You leave me no choice, “muttered Dumbledore and threw the vial of the suppression potion to the floor and activated his emergency portkey. The suppression potion that interrupted the wards and spells in the office was almost a myth, incredibly hard to brew and rumours stated its ingredients as at best rare, but it worked.

 

 

Dumbledore reappeared in his office and immediately called for several house elves. It was time to pack up and move to one of his many safe houses before the ICW or the Auror’s turned up. The worst consequence of this action was the loss of power he would endure while absent from Hogwarts. To maintain his current level of power he would need to undertake certain distasteful ritual magics, but then sacrifices needed to be made if the greater good was to be served.

 

 

Then once his power had stabilised it would be time to personally retrieve his weapon.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

**Xavier Institute**

 

 

Professor Xavier watched on sadly as Harry Potter and his people prepared to leave the institute. As much as he would have preferred them to stay it was almost immediately obvious that despite his polite words Harry really wasn’t interested in staying at the institute. Xavier admitted that his own reasons for wanting Harry and his followers were a touch Machiavellian, he wanted to keep a close eye on them and steer them toward on a less violent course.

 

 

His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed a familiar presence entering his office, “Professor?” 

 

 

“Ororo, please come in,” Xavier turned his wheelchair to face Ororo, or more correctly Storm since she was in uniform.

 

 

“A representative from the ICW has just arrived; she asked to talk to you.”

 

 

“To me,” repeated Xavier quietly, “By all means send her in.”

 

 

Storm returned with a rather elderly Japanese woman who was dressed in a rather conservative suit, “Professor Xavier? I am Morishita Yoko from the Imperial Ministry of Magic,”

 

 

Xavier wheeled his chair forward, “It is an honour to meet you,” he said gesturing toward the seats at his desk, “Please take a seat.”

 

 

“Thank you Professor,” replied Morishita.

 

 

Xavier gave the woman a moment to get comfortable before speaking, “I believed you wished to see me.”

 

 

Morishita smiled, “Indeed, the ICW wished to thank you for your actions over the last few weeks. In allowing your school to act as a refuge you no doubted saved many lives.”

 

 

Xavier paused as he considered his words, “I am not sure that I deserve praise for offering a safe refuge that was the scene of a battle scant weeks later.”

 

 

“Ah yes the recent unpleasantness is partly why I am here. The ICW is concerned that rogue magicals may attack your school at some future point and with your resident magicals departing we decided that a more …proactive solution needed to be sought out. With your permission we would like to place certain protective wards around your campus. They will act as a both a magical alarm and a barrier to magical trespass.”

 

 

Xavier frowned, “Are you sure that it is necessary?”

 

 

Morishita sighed, “Professor until these dark wizards and their allies are dealt with then sadly I must answer that I do.”

 

 

“Very well, do you require anything from us to help you set up your wards?” Xavier asked politely.

 

 

Morishita shook her head, “No Professor my team and I will see to it. There was something else; I would like to leave a….guardian. She is very skilled at countering wizards and would be a very effective last line of defence should an attack occur before the wards are completed.”

 

 

“Is the threat truly that great?” asked Xavier seriously.

 

 

“Yes we believe it to be quite serious; Dumbledore has disappeared from the United Kingdom and is apparently on the run. Considering his fixation with Mister Potter we need to be vigilant until he is caught.”

 

 

“Would it be possible to meet this guardian? I mean no disrespect but this is a school and I have a responsibility for the student’s welfare,” offered Xavier conceding that there was a risk.

 

 

Morishita made a strange gesture and a small ivory coloured bell appeared in her hand. The Japanese woman rang it several times before repeating her gesture causing the bell to disappear.

 

 

With a small popping noise a beautiful young Japanese woman appeared next to Morishita. Dressed in a white silk dress the girl had long black hair with a hint of red highlights.

 

 

Morishita gestured toward the young woman but did not look at her, “Professor Xavier this is Tamamo-no-Mae a servant of the Emperor and a powerful protector. She will stay here and protect your school until the wards are completed.”

 

 

Xavier smiled as he considered the young woman, “Greetings Tamamo-no-Mae my name is Charles Xavier.”

 

 

The young woman bowed, “Professor Xavier, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you,” her English was near perfect, with a Japanese accent of course but there was also a hint of something else, something exotic in her speech.

 

 

Morishita frowned and said something in Japanese; Tamamo-no-Mae nodded and clapped her hands together immediately the young woman was no longer dressed in white but in black silk. Across her back a bow appeared and in her right hand she held a long straight sword.

 

 

Morishita turned back to Xavier, “Tamamo-no-Mae is a mage of no small talent as well as skilled warrior her place will be to protect your school and its residents until the wards are placed.”

 

 

Xavier bowed toward the young woman who clapped her hands again and was once more clad in white silk.

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae bowed and turned to Morishita, “I will go and speak to the wizards ere they depart mistress,” and with that she disappeared.

 

 

“She appears quite young,” offered Xavier.

 

 

Morishita smiled, “Looks my dear Professor can be deceiving.”

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

 

Harry paused as he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Harry, can we talk for a minute?” asked Rose.

 

 

Harry turned to face Rose, “Of course.”

 

 

His dimensional twin smiled and patted his cheek, “We haven’t had much of a chance to catch up.”

 

 

Harry looked a bit guilty as he answered, “I know but in my defence we’ve been pretty bloody busy since that night in Salem. How are you holding up?”

 

 

 

Rose looked worried and tired, “Good enough, I’m worried about you Harry, you and the rest of your group.”

 

 

“Oh,” replied in a non-committal tone.

 

 

Rose’s temper flared up, “Don’t oh me Harry, remember I know what it means. You have been fighting and training non-stop, believe me I know what that does to you.”

 

 

“Okay yes I’m tired, don’t worry I’ll get some rest,” promised Harry.

 

 

Rose sighed, “Harry I don’t just mean having a bloody kip, when is the last time you spent any time with Hannah or the others, outside of training?”

 

 

“I…,” Harry paused, “Shit…..okay point taken,” conceded Harry.

 

 

Rose patted Harry on the shoulder, “So before you all go shooting off spend some time together, relaxing. Believe me if you don’t and……something happens you will regret it, I know I do.”

 

 

“I’ve been ignoring you as well haven’t I,” whispered Harry.

 

 

“Yes but I do understand,” replied Rose who seemed to be about to say something else then fell quiet looking at something over Harry’s shoulder.

 

 

“Harry there is someone here you should meet,” said Luna.

 

 

He turned to see a small Asian girl dressed in white standing next to Luna and Hannah. 

 

 

Extending his hand Harry said, “Hello I’m Harry Potter.”

 

 

Instead of taking his hand the small woman bowed, “It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter, my name is Tamamo-no-Mae I thought it best that I introduce myself as soon as possible.”

 

 

“May I ask why?” enquire Harry a bit taken back by the ‘Lord Potter’.

 

 

“His Imperial Highness the Emperor of Japan has listened to our ambassador to the ICW and is convinced that you are to be protected if we are to avoid a new war against the darkness. Officially I am only here to act as a guardian until the wards are in place,” seeing their blank looks she continued on. “The ICW has directed that intent based wards be placed here to deter any repeat of the recent unpleasantness, those warders are from the Japanese Imperial Academy.”

 

 

“So you are my bodyguard?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae nodded, “That is correct Lord Potter.”

 

 

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of something to say before Hannah took pity on him.

 

 

“Harry doesn’t really need a bodyguard,” said Hannah politely.

 

 

The Japanese women offered a small shrug, “I must obey the Emperor it is my duty.”

 

 

“How long have you been indentured for?” Luna asked quietly.

 

 

“Twenty years,” replied Tamamo-no-Mae.

 

 

“You’re a slave?” hissed Harry.

 

 

Luna blinked at Harry’s vehemence, “She’s not a slave Harry she is a…..well perhaps Tamamo-no-Mae should explain.”

 

 

The Japanese woman looked up to directly address Harry, “Lord Potter, I am Kitsune and a servant of the Chrysanthemum throne, as are all my kind. In exchange for our service we are protected from persecution. Each of us serves for a hundred years before returning to out people.”

 

 

“Okay first off what is a Kitsune?” asked Harry.

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae smiled, “How much do you know about Japanese magical lore?”

 

 

Harry shrugged, “Virtually nothing,” he replied honestly.

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae laughed a delightful, good natured sound. “Then come Lord Potter and I will show you,” she reached out and took his hand leading him toward the gardens and the small wooded area it surrounded.

 

 

With a startled glance toward Hannah and Luna he allowed himself to be tugged along by the giggling girl. When they reached the woods she pulled him in to the shadow of the trees. An increasingly annoyed Hannah hurried to keep up as a laughing Rose walked off shaking her head.

 

 

“What’s going on?” asked Harry as they entered a relatively secluded grove.

 

 

‘You asked what a Kitsune was, let me show you,” with that Tamamo-no-Mae stepped backward and made a curious gesture with one hand and in a white flash she was suddenly naked. Unfortunately this was just as Hannah and Luna walked in to the clearing.

 

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” yelled Hannah.

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae didn’t acknowledge the question she simply smiled and jumped up as if to tackle Harry to the ground but in mid air she changed and landed in his arms as a fox where she scrambled until she was sitting on his shoulder. 

 

 

Hannah was still watching the fox with narrowed eyes when it suddenly leapt from Harry’s shoulder to land paws first on to Luna’s chest. But this time it didn’t climb up but sank in to Luna, disappearing in to her.

 

 

Luna blinked, opened her mouth to speak then shuddered as a blush spread across her face. Her silvery blue eyes flashed warm amber for a moment and then the fox reappeared, seemingly jumping out of Luna’s chest to land and turn back in to Tamamo-no-Mae.

 

 

“What the bloody hell just happened?” asked Harry, “Luna, are you okay?”

 

 

Luna who was still standing stock still with a dreamy expression on her face seemed to realise that Harry was talking to her. “What?”  

 

 

“Are you okay?” repeated Harry.

 

 

“Oh yes…I mean yeas I’m fine,” replied Luna without taking her eyes off Tamamo-no-Mae.

 

 

“So you are an Animagus,” stated Hannah.

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae shook her head, “No, Lady Potter I am not I am one of the yōkai, a Kitsune and a witch of course.”

 

 

“What did you just do to Luna?” asked Harry.

 

 

The Kitsune smiled slightly, “I assumed control of her body for a moment, I assure you it caused her no pain in fact I am told that in Humans it can…”

 

 

“Be quite pleasurable,” finished Luna, “it was also a bit weird. Next time give me advance warning and I’ll make sure I’m laying down.”

 

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae laughed, “I would never do it again without your permission.” 

 

 

“How exactly does it work?” asked Harry.

 

 

“It is hard to explain but I will try. I have both the ability to assume the form of other humans and the ability to control a person directly as a last resort. It is generally something that we avoid doing with males as it can cause…complications.”

 

 

“Complications?” asked Harry.

 

 

“It made me orgasm Harry,” explained Luna, “and to be honest even that brief touch has left me wanting to snog her senseless, I wouldn’t advise doing that to Harry while Hannah’s around.”

 

 

Harry looked away from a grinning Luna, “O-Kay right so glad I asked but that still doesn’t really explain why I need a bodyguard.”

 

 

Tamamo-no-Mae gestured and she was clothed in black silk and armed with a sword and bow, “Albus Dumbledore is on the run from the ICW and they believe that he might come after you and your friends. The Emperors orders were to protect the school until the wards are set and then to offer my services to you. If you will have me I will protect you with my life.” 

 

 

There was something formal in her words and that was not lost on Harry, “I’m not sure that it is necessary but I’m not going to say yes or no until I’ve talked to my people.”

 

 

“Of course Lord Potter,” with a bow and a swish of silk the Kitsune walked off toward the school.

 

 

A bemused Harry shook his head, “I don’t know about you guys but I really wasn’t expecting that.”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

Magneto was less than impressed with several of his key lieutenants, the jockeying for position and infighting was particularly galling. Yes he needed their strength and their obedience it was just that it was rather depressing that his people had none of the camaraderie or indeed loyalty that Charles extracted from his people. Indeed even the newest player young Potter or as he was becoming known Raptor has managed to build a close knit team. Perhaps it was time to emulate Charles and keep a very close eye on Potter. Sabretooth had worked well with Potter but was useless for surveillance work. 

 

 

With a smile he gestured, activating the intercom, ‘Mystique my dear have you got a moment?”

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

**Greengrass Manor - Wiltshire**

 

 

Dumbledore cursed as he tried a third time to begin the ritual. If only he could stun the girl it would make this so much easier, her incessant screaming was making it difficult to concentrate but any active magics would interfere with the ritual.  With the young Greengrass girls head finally in place he made a jabbing motion of his wand and finally managed to make the correct incision and sliced open the young girl’s throat and watched the blood gush for a moment before healing her. 

 

 

Consulting the ancient Druidic scroll he added a lock of the girl’s hair to the cauldron of blood and then sighed.  Now came the distasteful part of the power transfer ritual. With slow precision he painted a number of runes on his chest. A gesture with his wand and the Greengrass girl was naked, allowing him to paint the required runes on her young body.

 

 

With a sigh the headmaster looked down at the twelve year old girl, her naked and barely developed body was shaking as she succumbed to her terror. The ritual called for penetration at the moment the girl died, a distasteful prospect for a man with his predisposition toward young men but still there was a spell that would help with that problem as well.

 

 

Using his wand to position the girl correctly he began the ritual.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Daphne Greengrass was dying. She had almost bled out from the cutting curse that sliced open her neck before her grasping fingers found her mothers wand. Now she had but one purpose saving her sister. Hearing Astoria’s screams she slowly dragged herself across the stone floor toward the dining room, praying she would live long enough. As she crawled forward she reached the body of Tipsy her family’s house elf that had died defending her family.

 

 

“M…..m…mistress?” whispered Tipsy.

 

 

Daphne hissed in surprise, the Elf was missing an arm and her chest was crushed but somehow she was still alive, “Tipsy get help…..lower the  ...wards.”

 

 

Tipsy was almost gone but managed to focus on her orders so with an unseen nod the House Elf disappeared.

 

 

Daphne resumed her slow crawl forward, reaching the doorway and looked out to see Dumbledore about to rape her sister; with a shaking hand she raised her mother’s wand.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Dumbledore felt his spell take effect, positioning himself he consoled himself that this was for the greater good. Steeling himself he took hold of the girl’s legs……and then all hell broke loose.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

The duty squad of Aurors leapt to their feet as a bloodied House Elf appeared in the middle of their Lunch room.

 

 

“Mistress is attacked, Mistr….ess dying’” hissed Tipsy as she held out her good hand, “Tipsy take Auror….through wards.”

 

 

The four Aurors managed to stand up and draw their wands as the dying Elf clicked her fingers

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

A spell weak bludgeoning spell smashed in to Dumbledore’s shoulder knocking him away from the table. With a curse he spun to see a bloodied Daphne slumped in the doorway. 

 

 

“Reducto,” screamed a voice from behind him.

 

 

Dumbledore spun and flicked the spell away, cursing as he spotted four Aurors all with the wands pointed at him. With a snarl he gestured causing a blinding flash of light and used the distraction to activate his emergency portkey and escape.

 

 

But he had been recognised.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

It would have been far better to have more available power but the spell was still possible and frankly the sooner he had Potter the sooner he could orchestrate the death of Tom Riddle and rebuild his shattered reputation. Like the power ritual the soul search was an old forgotten Druidic spell, very dark in nature and one that held significant risk for the caster.

 

 

Four long painful, magically and physically draining hours later Dumbledore had a location for one Harry Potter and now he had a few floo calls to make.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

 

**Xavier Institute – Guest Accommodations**

 

 

With Rose’s words fresh in his memory Harry had mention an early night to Hannah, a rarity with all that was going on with his team. As she was showering, alone much to her annoyance, Harry was getting the room ready. 

 

 

Hannah walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and immediately paused, “What’s all this love?”

 

 

Harry was standing next to a massage table with several large candles being the only light sources, “I thought we could do with a night in and that you could do with a cuddle.”

 

 

Hannah smiled, “A cuddle, hmmm sounds good as long as I get a decent massage as well.”

 

 

Harry was no masseuse but he knew exactly where his lover liked to be touched and soon the massage had evolved in to something far more sensual and intimate.

 

 

“Harry?” whispered Hannah as he kissed her neck.

 

 

“Hmmm?” replied Harry.

 

 

“This is nice,” whispered Hannah, “But what I want now is to have you….” Hannah whispered in to Harry’s ear.

 

 

“Really? you dirty, dirty wonderful girl you’re bloody on!” said harry as he picked up a giggling Hannah, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Next door Luna cast a silencing spell on the wall and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. Ten minutes later she sat up and screamed.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Hannah shuddered and collapsed on top of Harry, “Bloody hell I won’t walk properly for days.”

 

 

Harry laughed and kissed her shoulder before rolling her off him and on to her back. He was about to instigate round three when a bra and knickers clad Luna appeared next to their bed.

 

 

“Luna!” exclaimed Harry, “What is it?”

 

 

“Dumbledore is on the grounds,” hissed Luna.

 

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Well there is another chapter done and a cliffhanger for you as well!

 

This was a bit of a filler chapter and has introduced another of my core characters and a character who will be reappearing in later chapters.

 

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	19. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 19 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 19

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

Just because I was asked once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf

Last time:

 

Hannah shuddered and collapsed on top of Harry, “Bloody hell I won’t walk properly for days, you can bloody well carry me on the morning run.”

 

Harry laughed and kissed her shoulder before rolling her off him and on to her back. He was about to instigate round three when a bra and knickers clad Luna appeared next to their bed.

 

“Luna!” exclaimed Harry, “What is it?”

 

“Dumbledore is on the grounds,” hissed Luna.

 

Chapter 19

 

Xavier Institute – Guest Accommodations

 

Tamamo-no-Mae awoke to the sound of her personal wards shattering and quickly rolled to her feet. In moments she had pulled on her armoured vest and drawn both her sword and her wand. Listening at her door she could hear the sound of screaming and what sounded like weapons fire, offering a quick prayer to her ancestors she pulled her door open.

 

A wizard dressed in black and green robes was holding a young man under some sort of pain curse. Rather than risk disarming the wizard Tamamo-no-Mae simply beheaded the wizard and continued on, heading for Harry Potters room.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Albus Dumbledore was working on a very tight schedule, the ward suppression device would not hold for long and he had mere minutes before the ICW’s hit wizards and a storm of Aurors arrived. It had taken hours of wearying, draining work to cast the blood based detection spell that located Potter and hours to assemble the European mercenaries he was using to sow discord.

 

The finger suspended in blood turned slowly pointing at a doorway and Albus smiled grimly, Potter was his.

 

Dumbledore raised his wand and prepared a very special and virtually unknown spell the Redimio curse. The spell was designed to stun and bind the powers of a wizard was an example of Roman battlefield magic and had been though lost. It was also considered a dark spell since it used the victims own magical core to fuel its power, if not lifted it eventually left the spells recipient a squib.

 

Taking a deep breath ad gathering his remaining power to ready him self Dumbledore cast a reductor at the door and moved quickly forward, his plan was to bind Potter and escape with the portkey around his neck before Potter or his little friends knew what had happened.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Tamamo-no-Mae turned the final corner to see Albus Dumbledore blast open Harry’s door, with a curse she sent a blasting hex at the old mans back knowing it would likely fail to hit him but hoping to distract the wizard.

 

The grey haired figure barely stumbled as the spell splashed against a shielding spell of some sort but he did halt and turn to face her as he unleashed an overpowered blasting curse that she dived in to a forward roll to avoid, continuing the motion she rolled to her feet and charged, trying to close in on the wizard.

 

Dumbledore felt a powerful spell strike his shield and stumbled as he turned wand raised to face his attacker. Even as he released a powerful blasting spell he noted that the Asian woman was closing. With a slashing motion he cast an incredibly powerful cutting curse striking the woman and sending her to the ground. He almost turned back to the door when he realised that his attacker had once more despite her wound, rolled to her feet and was levelling her wand and sword at him. With a sigh he raised wand and prepared to kill the witch when something slammed in to him sending him to the floor.

 

“Time to die Dumbledore,” hissed an enraged Harry Potter.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Tamamo-no-Mae rolled to her feet and levelled her weapons at the powerful wizard who managed to raise his wand before being slammed in to the corridor wall by a furious Harry. She took two staggering steps toward the fallen man even as he reached out and touched Harry’s foot activating what was obviously a portkey.

 

“What the fuck happened?” asked Hannah as she watched Harry and Dumbledore disappear.

 

“Portkey,” whispered Tamamo-no-Mae as she leaned against the wall, she could feel her heart stuttering from the cutting spell that had torn it open. ‘Strange there was no pain’ was her last conscious thought before she slowly slid to the floor leaving a trail of blood on the white paint.

 

“Fuck,” whispered Hannah as she watched the Kitsune slide to the ground.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry knew he was in trouble as soon as the portkey activated and so once his feet touched the ground he immediately threw himself sideways narrowly avoiding a beam of dark red light.

 

With a snarl he threw himself toward Dumbledore talons extended intending to silence Dumbledore by tearing the old bastard’s throat out only to strike an invisible barrier. Cursing silently Harry tried his Goblin made portkey but to no effect, obviously Dumbledore had raised wards. Okay so he needed to take down Dumbledore to have any hope of bringing them down.

 

“You cannot win here Harry, do not force me to hurt you my boy,” announced Dumbledore as he smiled at Harry.

 

“Do your worst you old fucking bastard,” hissed Harry as he fully transformed and extended his wings, “Because if you don’t drop me with your first shot I’ll tear you to shreds.”

 

Dumbledore’s expression broadcast his revulsion and when he spoke his voice echoed his feelings “Look what have you become Potter a freak, a dark creature. How can you stand it?”

 

Harry threw back his head and laughed, “Oh I like my new look but surely you are not going to overlook your handiwork Professor. I am what I am in part thanks to your good work, or was it your work for the greater good?”

 

Dumbledore shook his head in apparent sadness, “You can still be saved Harry, let me help you. Together we can save the world from Tom.”

 

“Hmmm let me think, why don’t you go and…” Harry swayed away from a second dark red bolt.

 

Harry laughed mockingly as he mocked Dumbledore, “Temper Professor what would the board of Governor’s think of such ill tempered displays in front of the public?” Harry noticed that Dumbledore was sweating and that he looked rather pale, was the old man tiring?

 

With his enhanced speed Harry drew one of his pistols, aimed and pulled the trigger his attention focused on Dumbledore who flinched as his shield stopped the bullet. Seeing the wizard’s reaction and noting the lack of counter attacks and smiled as he emptied the remaining nine rounds in to Dumbledore’s shield. The shots failed to penetrate the shield but each shot seemed to sap a bit more of Dumbledore’s energy if the violent flinches were any indication. With a wide grin Harry rolled away from Dumbledore’s counter attack and drew his second pistol.

 

Dumbledore flinched and cursed as Potter nimbly avoided his Redimio curse, drew a second pistol and began firing again. If this kept up for much longer he wouldn’t have the strength to cast the binding.

 

oOoOoOo

Hannah knelt by the severely injured Kitsune and called out, “Luna!”

 

A bloodied Luna appeared in the door way and collapsed to her knees, “H-Hannah?”

 

“Shit,” hissed Hannah, before calling out to the blond slumped in the shattered doorway, “Luna how bad is it?”

 

“I….I’ve got a…piece of wood…my side,” replied Luna her voice faint.

 

Hannah raised her wand to her throat and cast Sonorus magically enhancing her voice to sound as if she were using a megaphone, “We need urgent medical help on the second floor.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Wolverine cursed as he ducked under a beam of green light, the whore bastard of a wizard had him trapped.

 

The bastard called out, “Avada….urghh,” before falling silent.

 

“Logan?” asked a familiar voice.

 

Wolverine looked around the corner to see Potter’s dimensional twin accompanied by two of Potters Marauders the blond Fury and the wolf like feral Canis.

 

“What the hell is going on?” asked Logan ignoring the blood soaked Canis and the unmoving, headless wizard on the floor.

 

“I don’t know but he’s a wizard so either Dumbledore or…..” Rose paused as a loud voice rang through the building, “We need urgent medical help on the second floor.”

 

“That’s Hannah!”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Firing his last round meant that Dumbledore could drop his shield and retaliate and he immediately did so, launching a stream of stunners that Harry barely managed to avoid as he used his speed and reflexes to avoid his former headmaster’s attacks.

 

With a wordless scream Harry launched himself at Dumbledore trying to knock the veteran wizard off his feet. It partially worked, Harry struck the headmasters weakening shield and indeed knocked him backward but the maneuver left Harry open and the experienced wizard managed to strike Harry at almost point blank range with an explosive curse that sent him flying backward to smash in to the stone wall.

 

Dumbledore’s shoulders slumped in exhausted relief as he raised his wand to bind the boy when he felt something touch his foot. He only managed to look before the grenade went off.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry knew he was in a very bad way even with his accelerated healing. The spell had hit him in the chest and even without looking he could feel the severity of the damage. Moving slowly and using his less injured left arm to reach under his shirt he located his portkey and disappeared.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Hannah looked away from where the medi-wizard was working on Luna and focused on Scott Whitebear, “Is there any way to work out where he could have been taken?”

 

Scott laid a gentle hand on Hannah’s shoulder, “We are working on it but it appears that the portkey had some sort of dampening field on it…..we’ll get there but they need time. I know you are worried but don’t sell Harry short he’s a survivor.”

 

“Any word yet?” asked Ororo as she walked in accompanied by Logan and Jean Grey.

 

“The professor said that he will start a search using Cerebro,” offered Jean.

 

“Were there many casualties?” asked Lavender from where she was leaning on the wall next to Luna.

 

“Two deaths,” reported Ororo sadly, “and a few serious injuries, mostly healed up thanks to the ICW it looks like they were trying to cause chaos more than anything else.”

 

“And for the mad bastard to get to Harry,” hissed Hannah, “If anything has happened to him I’ll burn wizarding Britain to the fucking ground.”

 

The Canadian wizard tried to calm things down, “We need to understand that the majority of…,” but was interrupted by Hannah.

 

“What do I need to understand? That the majority are guiltless, that they are not responsible. Well I don’t fucking care, they’ve all sat on their hands while our lives were ruined as far as I’m concerned they can all burn,” Hannah’s hands were surrounded by flame by the time she had finished speaking.

 

Both Ororo and Jean looked ready to intervene when a Luna appeared in the midst of the group, she was very obviously not their Luna as she was dressed in a long dragon skin trench coat and had her hair dyed green.

 

“Hannah, we’ve got Harry and he needs medical attention and I’m afraid to move him,” Luna paused as she looked down at their Luna, “What happened to me? Actually don’t answer that we need to get moving.”

 

The medi-wizard looked up at the green-haired girl in confusion, “Umm she’ll be fine, now you have injured you say?”

 

“Why didn’t you just transport him here?” demanded Hannah.

 

Luna pulled the medi-wizard toward her and then swung to face Hannah, “I know you are worried but we’re wasting time, so bloody well give me an arm,” demanded Luna as she grabbed hold of Hannah and transported her two passengers away.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry’s awareness slowly returned as an almost familiar voice was calling to him to do something, “Harry…….need……to drink….potion,” the words were almost making sense as something cool touched his lips and the blackness returned.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Something gently touched his face, “You back with us?”

 

Harry opened his eyes to look up at a very tired looking Hannah, “What happened?”

 

Hannah stroked his face as she answered, “You used your old portkey and landed at the Potter Estate, you were pretty dinged up so you’re bloody lucky that a Luna analogue somehow found you and came here and grabbed a healer.”

 

“Was anyone else hurt?” asked Harry his expression serious.

 

“Our Luna was a bit knocked around and two were killed, one of the SAS men was hit by a killing curse after he took out two attackers and Tamamo-no-Mae took a cutting curse to the heart and died before the healers could repair it.”

 

Harry clenched his fists in anger, “Damn, I remember Dumbledore hitting her with a spell.”

 

“Another one to add to his ledger,” replied Hannah in a cold voice.

 

Harry closed his eyes and nodded his expression grim.

 

“Do you remember what happened?” asked Hannah.

 

Harry spent five minutes reliving the duel as Hannah listened intently, “So the Portkey worked so whatever wards he had running were down, do you think you could have killed the bastard?”

 

“Doubt it; although I can live in hope the grenade gave him a face full of shrapnel,” replied Harry.

 

“I was terrified when he portkeyed you out,” whispered Hannah, “And then I was so angry I wanted to burn wizarding Britain down to the bedrock.”

 

“It’s okay, I made it through and I’ve learnt a lesson,” replied Harry as his eyes met Hannah’s.

 

“A lesson?” prompted Hannah.

 

Harry took Hannah’s hand in his, “We’ve been training and conducting little operations but in doing that we’ve taken our attention away from our main goals and that in the form of Dumbledore came back and bit us.”

 

Hannah nodded and squeezed Harry’s hand as he smiled tiredly despite the firmness in his voice, “From now in we go after the bastard’s one of Michael’s military history books called it keeping up the skeer. We’ll go after them and they won’t know where we will hit next. We won’t give them opportunity to regroup and come after us by keeping them unbalanced.”

 

“Are we ready?” asked Hannah.

 

“Are we ever going to be ready enough?” countered Harry.

 

oOoOoOo

“I believe our American cousins are looking for Colonel Stryker as we speak and have agreed to keep our involvement out of it. Still that affair and the raid on the school raise some interesting questions,” mused Geoffrey Smyth as he sat at his desk in Thames house.

 

“Sir”?” asked Michael.

 

“Well Michael it appears Dumbledore has just been declared persona non-grata at home so even if he has survived this failed attempt to capture Mister Potter it may still mean his political downfall. Although it’s unclear even to my….ah informant what is happening with the Ministry of Magic. There was an unpleasant incident with one of Harry’s formers year mate’s families and unfortunately for Dumbledore this time there were Aurors present as witnesses.”

 

“Can I tell Harry? He’ll want to know.”

 

“By all means, it was the Greengrass family, both parents killed and the two daughters assaulted all apparently done personally by Dumbledore,” replied Smyth.

 

oOoOoOo

 

The head Auror looked through the daily update of ICW warrants. Although under a great deal of political pressure the Auror department, in fact the entire MLE still looked up from these detailed reports. His people needed to know what criminal elements might be active or indeed taking advantage of the political upheaval. The detailed report he had handed over regarding the Greengrass case would no doubt begin even more upheaval. It should in fact be front page…….what the hell was this.

 

Rufus Scrimgeour picked up the daily report fully prepared to storm in to the minister’s office and……paused as an old friend would have said ‘constant vigilance’. Just how deeply involved was the minster?

 

He looked down again at the paperwork he held and asked himself who could have suppressed a report of such a serious crime?

 

Picking up a pinch of floo powder he threw it in to his fireplace and called out a code word only a few people in the ministry knew.

 

“What do ya want Rufus?” asked the head of Alastor Moody.

 

oOoOoOo

 

“Dear Merlin,” whispered Scrimgeour as Moody finished speaking.

 

“That’s about the bloody size of it,” agreed Moody.

 

“How the bloody hell could I not have known?” hissed Scrimgeour.

“We knew Albus wasn’t as morally pristine as he presented himself, Morgana’s pale arse, Rufus every Auror is a bit grey but what we did to Potter and the rest of these mutants is going to bring down the bloody ministry, hell it may bring a war between the wizarding world and Potter and his allies which I hear includes elements of the muggle military.”

 

Scrimgeour cursed again and looked Moody’s head in the eyes, “Did the minister kill……was Amelia another casualty?”

 

“Smart woman she found out the full extent of these programs. She investigated and saw just how horrific it was and fled the country with her niece, hell I wouldn’t be surprised if she helped with the big breakout. If it makes you feel better I think it was Death Eater’s.”

 

“Not Potter or the Minister?” clarified Scrimgeour.

 

“It makes no sense that it was Potter and the evidence is clear that Bones was assisting him,” replied Moody.

 

“Shit, okay so the Minister is up to his neck in this that explains why this report on Dumbledore has been squashed. What I don’t understand is why suppress it; this could save him. All he has to do is blame Dumbledore and hand him to the ICW as a nascent Dark Lord.”

 

“But if Dumbledore talked…..no I think you will find that the good minister has arranged for some of the black cloaks to go after the old man,” Moody’s hand appeared and took out his fake eye for a polish.

 

“Hit wizards? He wouldn’t dare!” argued Scrimgeour.

 

Moody put his eye back as his face hardened, “Grow up Rufus of course he bloody would. Kill the problem, be the hero and the problem will go away, except it won’t too many know about it now and the fool can’t see that there aren’t a lot of ways out for the Ministry much less the Minister.”

 

“What if I go to the ICW?” Scrimgeour mused.

 

“They already know, you’ve nothing to bargain with,” replied Moody with some asperity, Scrimgeour was looking for a way out and hadn’t yet realised there wasn’t one. He had aided and abetted concentration camps; he’d helped to administer a pogrom no matter how little he knew.

 

Moody appeared to shrug, “One way or another the ministry is going to fall, better it be the ICW I don’t think Potter’s way will be so….clean. I got out, I got my friends out I suggest you get yourself and your family out of it.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Deathstryke cursed as she considered just what the hell she was doing as she walked toward the large black jet and the small group crowded around its open ramp. Although to be honest she felt a lot better after a shower and decent nights sleep in an airport motel.

 

“Yuriko Oyama?” asked the wheelchair bound man she recognised as Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men.

 

“I prefer Deathstryke,” she replied.

 

“Of course,” Professor Xavier replied politely, “I must admit I was somewhat surprised to hear from you.”

 

Deathstryke shrugged as she replied, “I know a little about your school from what Stryker said in my presence and frankly the thought of being recaptured and turned in to a brainwashed slave by Stryker doesn’t appeal all that much.”

 

“And you want what from me?” asked Xavier.

 

“You tell me,” countered Deathstryke.

 

Xavier frowned, “While I have not read your mind I suspect that you want some form of revenge against Stryker and seek our assistance.”

 

Deathstryke almost growled at the word assistance, “I’ll kill Stryker without your assistance. No I wanted to give you what intelligence I have on his plans in return for your help in getting my life back. I know you’re a telepath, a powerful telepath and I want all traces of Stryker’s handwork cleared out of my mind.”(perhaps word this speech a little stronger?)

 

Xavier nodded, “Perhaps we could begin on the flight back to the institute.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

“It’s good to see you up and about brother,” said Rose as she gave Harry a one armed hug before passing him Lily, who gurgled and grinned at her uncle.

 

After giving Lily a kiss Harry passed her back to Rose and walked over to Hermione and Ginny who were talking to Bill and Severus although their conversation died out as both girls dashed over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

 

After spending half an hour greeting their allies and friends Harry and the New Marauders dressed in the uniforms walked to the front of room and Harry climbed the steps to the speaker’s lectern, “Most of you know what happened yesterday for those that don’t….”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Bill Weasley was the first to ask a question as Harry finished speaking, “What now Harry?”

 

“Now we make sure our families, friends and allies are safe. We secure our funding and equipment and we go after the bastards and we don’t stop till it’s bloody finished,” replied Harry.

 

“I know you are right but I’m not ready to fight a war Harry,” said Arthur Weasley from where he sat with his family.

 

Harry shook his head as he answered, “We’re not asking you to. We’ve got the skills and the allies but weakness is that we have been reacting and we were always on the back foot. So from now on we go after the Death Eaters and those responsible for the horror.”

 

Hannah stepped forward, “Everyone will have a portkey and the Marauder pendant to call for help or escape. Each of you will need to look out for the others; we need to watch each others backs.”

 

“As of today,” began Luna “the fight for justice and equality in the wizarding world will be taken to those that continue to support the system or their dark lord.”

“Now the Marauders begin fighting back,” yelled Harry.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Well I know it’s a short chapter but this is the natural stopping point.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	20. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 20 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 20

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

Just because I was asked once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf

Last time:

Hannah stepped forward, “Everyone will have a portkey and the Marauder pendant to call for help or escape. Each of you will need to look out for the others; we need to watch each others backs.”

“As of today,” began Luna “the fight for justice and equality in the wizarding world will be taken to those that continue to support the system or their dark lord.”

“Now the Marauders begin fighting back,” yelled Harry.

 

Chapter 20

 

Xavier Institute – Professor Xavier’s Office

 

Deathstryke watched Xavier with a rather impatient look on her face. The older man simply smiled serenely at the seated mutant.

 

“Did you sleep well Yuriko?”

 

“I prefer Deathstryke and I slept fine,” replied Deathstryke.

 

Xavier nodded, “Of course down to business then, I wanted to explain the process and what I may be able to achieve.”

 

Deathstryke sat forward with narrowed eyes, “Listen Xavier all I want is the conditioning gone then I’m out of here to find Stryker and have a little chat with the son of a bitch. So if you can’t help me, fine there are other telepaths in the world I’ll go ask one of them.”

 

Professor Xavier sat back in his chair, “Colonel Stryker needs to be brought to justice for what he has done I’m happy to help you remove the behavioural conditioning and my people are willing to help you track down Stryker to bring him to justice, murder heals nothing Yuriko.”

 

Deathstryke leaned forward eyes flashing, “I’m not after healing Doctor Freud I want revenge, pure and simple revenge. He turned me in to a prisoner in my own body for that he has to pay.”

 

“I cannot condone murder…..” began Xavier before Deathstryke cut him off.

 

“And yet your people killed to rescue you, how…hypocritical Professor.”

 

Professor Xavier contemplated the young woman sitting opposite him for several moments before he replied, “The loss of life in my rescue was regrettable and would have been avoidable if the person leading that raid had looked at other options.”

 

Deathstryke pondered that comment. There had been several mutants present but the two leaders had been feral, Wolverine she knew from Stryker’s briefings but the other was an unknown.

 

Professor Xavier was about to comment further when the door opened admitting Scott and Ororo, “Sorry to interrupt Professor but Hank’s here to see you with some,” he glanced at Deathstryke “classified information.”

 

Deathstryke stood up to leave, “We’ll talk later Charles.”

 

After leaving Xavier’s office she stalked through the corridors until she found an exit, slamming open the door to reach the grounds. “So,” muttered Deathstryke, “Xavier wanted to play well he can go an…….” The mutant finished her rant as a group of teenagers walked around the corner for a moment she assumed they were more of Xavier’s students and then she spotted the scar faced young man at the head and noted the presence of the sidearms.

 

“You,” hissed Deathstryke as she watched the feral mutant approaching the mansion.

 

At almost the same moment the teenage mutant sniffed the air and looked around spotting her and no doubt wondering why she was here.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry looked up at the female mutant and paused as he recognised her. She had been at the Facility of Stryker’s but the more immediate question was why she was at a school for mutants. With a gesture Harry ordered Hannah, Lavender and Luna to wait and walked over to the motionless figure.

 

“Why are you here?” asked Harry bluntly.

 

“I’m looking for Stryker and Xavier offered to help me find the son of a bitch,” replied Deathstryke, her expression was calm but her eyes flashed with anger.

 

“Why?”

 

Deathstryke gestured at the school, “When the bastard’s pet telepath was killed I managed to break free of Stryker’s control and well I got out of the mountain and got as far away as I could but I can still feel it,” she tapped her temple. “So I contacted the only other strong telepath I knew of.”

 

Harry gestured to those behind him, “Yeah and I bet the Professor is now trying to turn you from your dark and dangerous path.”

 

“What?” asked Deathstryke somewhat taken aback by the heat in Harry’s reply.

 

Harry shrugged even though he still looked annoyed, “He tried to help us as well and frankly he’s hindering our efforts no matter what his intentions are so we’ve decided to go our own way and for now. If you are expecting his help to go after Stryker I’d suggest looking elsewhere.”

 

Luna stepped forward her eyes locked on the female mutant, “You don’t need a telepath to get rid of the conditioning, in fact we known just the person to help you.”

 

Harry as he turned to look at Luna, “Who?”

 

Luna tapped her temple, “Severus should be able to break any sort of conditioning or compulsion and if he can’t I’m sure a mind healer from the ICW could help.”

 

“Why help me?” demanded Deathstryke, “What’s in it for you?”

 

Harry shook his head as he answered, “Nothing, well nothing like what you are probably thinking, I’m not trying to recruit you or anything. In some ways I’ve been where you are right now and I’ll be buggered before I leave someone stuck like you are. If you don’t mind hanging around till we’ve had our chat with the good Professor I will take you to see Severus.”

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Inverness Airport - Scotland

 

Auror Johann Reinhart did a double take as the monitor crystal on his desk lit up and then surged to his feet pulling on his Customs jacket. Inverness Airport was by most standards a soft posting for a British Auror and as it was not a major destination for wizards having only a small public floo and incoming Portkey arrival area. Normally he was only on site to obliviate and control access points for wizards during emergencies or during major wizarding events that might see international arrivals.

 

Still the wanted alarm was a different thing all together it indicated that the automated charms had detected someone whose magical signature was on a watch list. Dressed as a muggle and with his wand palmed but invisible to the naked eye he quickly made his way to the magically obscured arrival room only to catch a glimpse of a limping man disappearing in to the floo network.

 

Bloody footsteps all through the room and splatters of blood even marked the walls in some spots.

 

“Shit,” whispered the Auror as he realised that he recognised the wizard using the floo and immediately cast a spell designed to give him the floo address used.

 

Public Floo - Ardmore appeared in green letter flowing letters on the wall above the floo. Taking a pinch of floo powder Reinhart activated the floo, “Department of magical law enforcement.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

DMLE Headquarters – London

 

“Dumbledore you say, where man, where did he go?” demanded Aronius Winchester the current head of the DMLE.

 

Senior Auror Jonas Covenhill quickly read through the facts, “Auror Reinhart got the destination as Ardmore; the public floo is in a pub run by a squib. The publican’s wife saw someone appear from the floo but they were almost immediately picked up by a house elf. They did leave a lot of blood and the potions crew has picked up samples from here and the Air-o-port at Inverness.”

 

“Right get two squads ready to go and tell them I’ll be leading them, I want two blood samples from what we collected and I want it right the hell now,” ordered Winchester.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Abandoned Hut – Outskirts of Ardmore

 

“Right Anti-Apparition and anti-Portkey wards are up. Squad one surround the hut wands out and remember he might be injured but he’s a dangerous wizard,” Winchester ordered.

 

He and his team had quickly used a blood tracer to track Dumbledore to an abandoned hut in Ardmore.

 

“Squad two we’ll blow the door and windows, I want a barrage of stunners through the door before anyone goes in. Right on three, One, Two, FIRE.”

 

The door and windows blew in and a cloud of stunners flew in through the doors and windows as team two sprinted toward the door way. Within two minutes it was clear the shack was empty save for some blood stained clothes and a half dozen potion bottles.

oOoOoOo

 

Severus Snape sat back and massaged his temples as he looked at Deathstryke, “You do in deed have mental constructs, layered throughout your consciousness. That being said they are relatively easy to contain and remove in fact they are already breaking down.”

 

Deathstryke leaned forward her eyes glittering, “How long would it take for you to get rid of them?”

 

“Not long, two hours at most,” Severus replied.

 

“Can you do it now?” asked Deathstryke.

 

"Of course, this maybe a bit disconcerting but it shouldn't hurt. Just close your eyes and try and relax," Severus placed his wand against the mutants temple and began the process of removing the artificially implanted behavioral modifications.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Gringotts Wizarding Bank – Inheritances & Wills

 

Daphne Greengrass was lucky to be alive.

 

However the curse that had nearly taken her life had left her marked. Given its dark nature the hastily summoned healers had not been able to remove the scar, nor had the specialists, in the end the most they had been able to do was reduce some of its severity. Still she was alive and she had managed to save her younger sister Astoria. However with the good came the bad.

 

The Goblin in the Wills area was all business, “Miss Greengrass the wills have been probated and that is that under current Wizarding law.”

 

Daphne leaned forward he eyes flashing angrily, “And where are we to live now that my uncle has taken control of my parent’s estate?”

 

The wizard beside Daphne cleared his throat, “Miss Greengrass the ministry cannot force the new Lord Greengrass to…”

 

Daphne didn’t even look at the wizard as she retained eye contact with the Goblin banker, “Oh do shut up I well aware that the Ministry gravitates toward the Galleons. Is my trust vault still intact?”

 

“Aye but it has yet to be replenished for this year,” warned the Goblin.

 

“Fine I want it emptied and converted to Muggle currency,” ordered Daphne.

 

“What are we going to do Daph?” asked Astoria who was bravely holding back her tears.

 

“Leave Stori because if we don’t Uncle Bellifius will have us sold as wives before the weeks out, if we are lucky.” replied Daphne with a grim expression.

 

The Goblin passed Daphne a leather satchel which she took offering the Goblin a nod of acknowledgement.

 

“Surely Lord Greengrass will see to your…..” began the Ministry wizard before a furious Daphne turned on him again.

 

“Shut up you arse, come on Astoria we have a lot to do,” said Daphne as she led her sister out of the bank. On the steps of Gringotts she found herself looking over the almost deserted Diagon Alley.

 

Astoria squeezed her sister’s hand, “What will we do Daphne, Uncle will come after us, won’t he?”

 

Daphne looked down at her sister, “We’re okay for now but you are right we need to get out of England fast, I don’t know where to after that. I got a letter the other day from Susan Bones she got out maybe if we can found out where she is she can help us…”

 

“Miss Greengrass?” asked a very familiar voice.

 

Startled Daphne’s hand went for her wand before she recognised the speaker, ‘Professor?”

 

oOoOoOo

 

“Do you understand Miss Greengrass?” asked Minerva McGonagall as the former deputy principal passed the two Hogwarts students passports and airline tickets.

 

Daphne nodded, “Yes but how did you know, I mean who told you?”

 

Minerva smiled, “When you have been a teacher as long as I have you have friends in many places. Now you two should get going. When you arrive in Dublin you’ll be met by an old colleague of mine Professor O’Brien.”

 

“Thank you Professor, I….I can’t thank you enough,” began Daphne before Minerva waved away her thanks.

 

“You are not the first I’ve helped escape this madness and you will probably not be the last. Now take care girls you should be safe at the Dublin Institute,” with that Minerva pulled her hood back up and walked in to the shadows of one of the buildings.

 

Looking down at the tickets and their new passports Daphne smiled and even as her tears began to flow she picked up her sister and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron and muggle London.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Morven Castle – Location unknown

 

Voldemort looked at the kneeling man with disgust, “Where are your nieces Greengrass?”

 

“They will be found my Lord I have cut off all ace…arrrghhhh,” Greengrass screamed and fell to the floor as Voldemort held him under the Cruciatus.

 

Voldemort cut the spell and glared at the convulsing man, “I need Astoria Greengrass Bellifius, I want to know what Dumbledore was doing. Find them and bring them to me.”

 

“Y…..yes my-y Lo-rd,” replied Bellifius Greengrass as he shakily rose to his knees trying to hide his urine soaked robe.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Magneto frowned as he looked over the latest report from his spy in Xavier’s camp. As he had predicted Charles had driven away the Marauders with his steadfast belief in the futility of violence. How typical of his old friend, how could he not see that young Harry was a man of action and his team was driven by a need for revenge, hardly recruitment material for the X-Men. Oh what an asset to the Brotherhood he would be, passionate and dedicated with strong leadership abilities. Unlike many of his own people Harry’s people followed him out of loyalty and love not fear. Still Harry was not a lost cause and with a nudge here and there and the odd bit of……technical assistance Harry may well be drawn in to the fold once he had won his own little war.

 

“We’ll see how you feel after you fight your war Harry, how quickly the masses will turn on you for your differences. Then we shall see.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

The house Harry purchased three days later was through a non-magical agent paid for by a woman who looked like a blond Emma Granger. It was in a non-magical area and had no floo connection. What it did have was a large estate of nearly 4 acres of light woodland and an old farmhouse that had been renovated by the previous owner with the intent of turning it in to a bed and breakfast. Within days it had some of the best private wards in England as well as a large basement complete with cells and a first floor armoury, which proved once more that with money anything was possible. Well money and obliviation.

 

The Marauders were now in two locations. The non-combatants were located in Australia on a property protected by a Gringotts Fidelius Charm while Harry’s team lived and trained in the house they had dubbed the Marauders Den. Travel between the two locations was with specially coded re-usable Portkeys bought at great expense from the Goblins.

 

Hannah slid a folder toward Harry, “Luna and I have been cross checking the list of all the names Malfoy gave us so far eighteen are dead and two are missing presumed dead. That leaves us forty-six known Death Eaters of which we have thanks to Luna general locations for eleven of their homes although at least nine more of them work at the Ministry so we have a work location for them.”

 

“So who do we hit?” asked Blaise.

 

“Who will Voldemort miss most?” asked Harry as he looked over the list.

 

Hannah pointed to two names, “Wilkes and Barington are both senior aides at the ministry they were also among those who’s names Luna knows are Death Eaters from previous…experience, well some Luna’s know. They are defiantly marked and we know roughly where they live.”

 

“We dispose of both of them and send Voldemort a message,” said Harry as he sat back in his chair.

 

Hannah nodded, “Well then let’s take another look at our two Death Eater friends.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

“Hayes.”

 

“Michael its Harry, the Marauders are hunting on the reservation.”

 

Michael listened impassively and then jotted down two times and sets of co-ordinates, “Be careful Harry.”

 

“Surely”

 

Michael Hayes ended the call and dialed a second number which answered after two rings.

 

“Geoffrey Smyth” said a cultured voice.

 

“Its Hayes I’ve just had a call, its hunting season on the reservation.”

 

“Thank you Michael, activate your men please I want them in covering locations as soon as possible and I don’t want to see you or them on BBC1,” the call ended and Michael pocketed his phone.

 

“All right gear up for containment lads. Walsh, get on to the Air Wing and organise a helicopter. We’ve got forty minutes people.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Whinnington House – London

 

The three story terraces on either side of their targets house were visible but number 32 couldn’t be seen.

 

“Fidelius?” asked Hannah over the encrypted channel as she studied the street with her high powered scope.”

 

“No some sort of disillusionment charm,” offered Luna we couldn’t even discuss it if it’s under the Fidelius.”

 

With out warning a Luna with short spiked hair dressed in inconspicuous muggle clothes appeared next to Harry, “He’s definitely walking today as he has just left the Ministry, black robes carrying a cane. He’s got two ministry bodyguards with him a short balding man in grey robes and a tall man in pin stripe robes. They are following him about ten paces behind.”

 

Harry repeated her words and over the radio channel giving Hannah and Blaise their target information. Hannah would be taking the shot with Blaise as the 2nd shooter.

 

“Okay everyone in to position,” ordered Harry.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Edward Barrington enjoyed his weekly walk home from the Ministry it gave him time to choose. There was no meeting planned tonight and although you couldn’t know when the Master would call it was a Monday and he usually reported midweek.

 

A pretty blond girl walked past and raised an eye at his strange attire he smiled back noting her short skirt and they way it whipped around her creamy white thighs exposing for a moment a hint of white cotton. With a flick of his cane he placed a tracking spell on the woman and kept walking. She was perfect slim and girlish with long legs. A good fit and healthy girl that would last long in to the night before he gave in to his other desires…oh it was going to be a good night, he had heard of this thing you could do with a…”

 

Edward Barrington’s head exploded leaving a bloody spray on the wall and his body fell to the ground like a puppet with cut strings.

 

Then the screaming began.

 

From the roof of the building across the street Harry cast a minor tailoring spell and removed the corpses sleeve displaying his dark mark. Glancing around the rooftop he checked that nothing was left behind and smiled grimly at the unfolding chaos on the street below for a few moments before he portkeyed away.

 

oOoOoOo

 

From the roof of the Red Lion pub Lavender watched as Luna walked up to the entrance to the large Victorian house paused for a moment to drop a paper shopping bag on the ground next to the elaborate hedge. Glance at her watch Luna tapped the face twice before continuing to walk down the street and around the corner.

 

Within two minutes Luna was standing next to Lavender who was watching the gate. Right on five pm there was a popping sound as a robed figure appeared near the gate.

 

“Right on time Death Eater Wilkes,” whispered Lavender.

 

“I’ve got him covered as well Lav,” reported Blaise over the radio from across the street on the roof of the Chinese takeaway.

 

With only a muted click from her sniper rifle Lavender put a single round through the right temple of Augustus Wilkes. A moment later three more pops sounded as the Marauders disappeared along with the fake shopping bag and its hidden camera.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Albus Dumbledore limped to the bathroom of his safe house and studied his reflection in the mirror. His face was healing although he’d have a scar or two. His chest was almost healed as were the shredded muscles in his legs. Thank Merlin that he had the foresight to set up his hideaways with a large supply of healing potions.

 

Potter had tricked him and once more the boy had escaped. It was truly frustrating to have been so close to having his tool back under his control only to fail. Still it had allowed him to see the mutant wizard’s strengths and more importantly his weaknesses. With a sigh he pushed himself away from the mirror and limped back to the small bedroom. He needed time to heal up fully before he could complete the task he had set himself, saving the wizarding world from the dark.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Severus Snape sat back and considered the woman opposite him. The mutant, no the woman was…..interesting. He could understand her hatred of Stryker and her need to enact revenge to cleanse the stain on her honour he felt much the same about Dumbledore and Riddle. No it was her passion and sense of self that made her so compelling. As angry as she was with herself for falling under the control of Stryker the truth was that she had already begun fighting back against the programming. It was amazing considering that she had received no training in the mind arts.

 

“So am I free of the bastard?” asked Deathstryke as she sat back in to the chair opposite Snape.

 

Snape nodded, “Yes, it is done and I think you will find that it will be all but impossible for him to do so again. For lack of a better way of explaining it I’ll just say that your mind has learned and will be harder to control now.”

 

The clear relief on the face of Deathstryke was quickly masked with a cold expression, “Good, thanks Severus I am in your debt.”

 

Snape knew that look, “What will you do now?”

 

Deathstryke smiled coldly, “Bill mentioned that you had personal reasons for being a part of Raptor’s crusade. Well my reasons are personal as well. Who knows, maybe after I gut Stryker I’ll look you up.”

 

“Do you need anything? I can arrange transport.”

 

Deathstryke shook her head and stood up, “I’ll be fine, remember Stryker used me as a bodyguard so I know quite a few places he might be hiding out.”

 

Severus Snape watched the beautiful deadly woman leave the room; shaking his head at his own interest in the dangerous mutant he stood and followed her out. After all he had his own tasks to complete if Potter’s crusade was going to be successful.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Unplottable Location – Northern England

 

Voldemort fumed as he listened to the report, two valuable servants, his eyes at the ministry were dead. Killed by muggle weapons and left dead in the street near their homes.

 

“Potter” hissed Voldemort, only Potter would do this it was too much to even consider it as a coincidence.

 

“My Lord, the paper…..” called a new arrival running in to kneel before the throne like seat, trembling as he handed over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

 

On the front page were the photos of two dead men with their dark marks exposed and a lurid headline above them.

 

Death Eaters in Ministry!

Two Ministry employees were killed in separate incidents…..

 

Crumpling the newspaper in his fist the Voldemort hurled it back to the Death Eater, “Find out who was responsible for this and kill them.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	21. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 21 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 21  
Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

Just because I was asked once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf

Last time:

Death Eaters in Ministry!

Two Ministry employees were killed in separate incidents…..

Crumpling the newspaper in his fist the Voldemort hurled it back to the Death Eater, “Find out who was responsible for this and kill them.”

 

Chapter 21

 

Marauders Den

 

Harry rolled over and kissed Hannah who sighed in her sleep and snuggled in to his chest. His eyes travelled from peaceful face with her blond hair splayed out over her pillows to the exposed lines of her back. She truly was beautiful and she was his. Even now he could make out her scent mingling with his, it was musky and intoxicating.

 

“Harry?”

 

Moving slowly so as to not wake Hannah he turned his head to see Luna in the doorway.

 

Luna looked apologetic as held out a mobile phone, “Michael Hayes, he needs to speak to you.”

 

Harry nodded and carefully got out of bed to take the phone from Luna, “Harry here.”

 

“It’s Michael; the old man wants to see you.”

 

Harry was fully awake now, “When and where?”

 

“Quarter past ten at the Green Park. We will be waiting at the Constance Fund fountain.”

 

“Hannah and I will see you there,” agreed Harry before pressing the end button.

 

oOoOoOo

 

A casually dressed Harry and Hannah walked hand in hand toward the fountain of Diana and her hunting dog. To the world they looked like two young lovers strolling along the tree lined avenue. Their light jackets however concealed the handgun each carried along with their wands. As they strolled toward the fountain they steered toward the two older men having a quiet discussion as they looked over the dedication plaque.

 

Geoffrey Smyth looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Right on time.”

 

Harry nodded to the two men as Hannah kept a watchful eye on the joggers and dog walkers walking past.

 

“Your first official operation was successful but rather public,” said Geoffrey conversationally with a neutral expression.

 

Harry smiled grimly at the comment, “We know and no not all of our operations will be so public but we wanted the wizarding world to know. What better way to achieve that than by a public assassination of his ministry based Death Eaters?”

 

Geoffrey simply nodded, “Do you need anything?”

 

“Do you need to know now or can we get a list to Michael?” asked Harry in return.

 

“Later is fine. Harry I’d like to offer you the use of our trainers as well.” Geoffrey was sure Harry would decline and was somewhat surprised when he appeared to be considering the offer.

 

Harry looked over at Michael Hayes before looking back at Geoffrey, “Michael and his people have been a part of this and I’d like them to continue to be a part of our training. I know that we’ll more than likely need their abilities down the track.”

 

“Michael?” asked Geoffrey in a show of seeking compliance for what had in reality already been discussed before leaving the intelligence operatives office.

 

“I’m good with it Sir,” replied Michael.

 

With a small nod Geoffrey acknowledged the soldiers acquiescence “Very well, I’ll leave you two gents to work out the details. Michael, send any requisitions through my office.”

 

With that the older man walked off toward Piccadilly station.

 

After watching Geoffrey walking away Harry turned to Michael, “Your men were watching?”

 

Michael grinned as he held up two fingers, “We had two teams in position. It was a nice clean job Harry. The old man was bloody impressed even if he didn’t like the mess. We usually try to avoid it don’t you know.”

 

Harry gave Michael a cold smile, “Well and good Michael but we won’t always be able to bring you guys along. Some jobs are just too risky and others, well they need to be more personal messages.”

 

Michael nodded, “Do you want some help setting up a new training regime?”

“Probably with the mission specific stuff but otherwise I think we are fine,” Harry glanced over at Hannah who nodded.

 

Michael nodded, he expected that Harry and his people were already training, “Okay then Harry but don’t be afraid to ask for what you need.”

 

“How’s your family settling in Michael?” asked Hannah.

 

“All good, loving the warm weather,” answered Michael with a wide smile.

 

Harry nodded, “That’s great Michael, Hannah and I should visit before thing get too crazy here. I spoke Severus yesterday he said the new guest accommodations were pretty good. Secure as well.”

 

“Severus isn’t here with you?” asked Michael.

 

Harry wore a smirk as he replied,”Well it seems that my former potions master has found reason after reason to help our new friend in her search for Stryker. He’s wearing out Port Keys traveling back and forth.”

 

Michael chuckled at the image, “Well that will be a fun relationship.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

International Portkey Point – Canadian Auror Command

 

Alastor Moody almost growled at the man seated opposite him, “What do you want Whitebear?”

 

Scott Whitebear smiled at the older man, “You disposition hasn’t improved much over the years Mad-Eye.”

 

“Did you expect it to?” was the curt reply.

 

The smile on Whitebear’s face faded, “No not really. Now why don’t you tell me why I shouldn’t let the lads outside the door drag you to cell and pour truth serum down your throat?”

 

“I’m looking for Potter,” replied Moody.

 

“Why look in Canada?” asked Whitebear.

 

“I know Potter was here for a while and I need to talk to him.”

 

Whitebear “You need to talk to him. Do you think Potter will want to talk to you Mad-Eye?”

 

“I shouldn’t think so but what Potter wants doesn’t bloody matter here. I have information he needs,” insisted Moody.

 

“You know don’t you that we are well aware of your connection to Dumbledore.”

 

“I’m done with Albus. This is about Potter and his war against the wizarding world,” replied Moody.

 

Whitebear studied the grizzled dark wizard hunter silently for a few moments, “Very well Alastor I’ll pass the Message on.”

 

Less than an hour later Whitebear returned accompanied by a tall figure in a hooded robe.

 

“That’s not Potter,” was Moody’s immediate reaction.

 

The figure reached up as if to pull back its hood, “Alastor Moody, I wish I could say it was a pleasure.”

 

“Snape?” hissed Moody.

 

Severus threw back his hood and nodded, “You have a message for Harry Potter?”

 

Moody’s expression was poisonous as he glared at Severus, “And you ain’t him so sod off Death Eater.”

 

Severus smiled, “Ah Alastor but I’m as close as you are likely to get to young Mister Potter. He’s quite upset with you as I recall.”

 

Moody laughed, “You claim to be working for Potter do ya? Well considering the fact he despises you I find it a hard thing to swallow.”

 

Moody turned to look at Whitebear, “What are you playing at Scott?” he asked contemptuously.

 

Scott ignored Moody’s tone, “Oh I assure you that Severus is working closely with Mister Potter. It was Harry that suggested that he would be the perfect candidate to talk with you.”

 

For a long moment Moody studied the faces of the two men before his shoulders slumped, “I thought I’d never see the day…..very well tell Potter that Minerva and a few others have been smuggling Mutants and others affected by the Ministry out of England. Most have gone to Ireland or the States. Also tell him that if he continues the way he’s going it will be war with Voldemort, the ministry and Dumbledore. I know he’s only got a small group with him he needs British allies, magical allies. He can’t win a four way war.”

 

“Well that’s nice and bloody vague Mad-Eye. Harry will need names,” commented Whitebear.

 

Moody shrugged, “Like I’d trust Snape with names. Tell Potter to look around his old muggle training grounds; He’ll know what that means. Now am I free to go or what?”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Voldemort let the smoking remains of Bellifius Greengrass fall to the ground.

 

“Let that be a lesson to you all. My orders will be obeyed or you will suffer.” Voldemort turned to a bald, sneering man in the front row.

 

“Tait, what information have you received from our new servants’ in the ministry?”

 

Richmond Tait bowed deeply before replying, “My Lord our agents report that the Minister has re-issued arrest orders for Potter. Surprisingly Dumbledore has also been marked and despite being spotted he managed to escape. There was one interesting report that claimed he was badly injured.”

 

“Dumbledore was injured?” asked Voldemort.

 

“So it was reported my Lord,” replied Tait.

 

Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before tapping his wand against his thigh, “Potter, it must have been Potter. Dumbledore always did underestimate his enemies. What a pity we can’t let the two of them destroy each other.”

 

Tait bowed his head respectfully, “Your orders my Lord?”

 

“Use the Ministry people to locate Potter and his people. For a half trained wizard he is most skilled so do not assume what ever hole he is hiding in is undefended. Oh and Tait don’t fail me on this. If you botch this, you will pay,” warned Voldemort.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Albus Dumbledore was less than impressed as he took in the results of his self administered healing. Several puckered scars were still visible but thankfully slowly fading. The worst of his remaining injuries was his leg. IT was still not moving properly. Potions could only do so much and seeking out assistance by healers would be unwise at this point.

 

With a grunt he walked to the door of his safe house and limped down the crowded muggle street toward Kings Cross station. Few of his peers would recognize him now with his neatly trimmed and mundane attire. He blended in to the crowd of muggles letting them shield him from observation.

 

The Cauldron and Kettle was to all appearances a muggle Pub located a few streets from Kings Cross station. Very few knew that it was in fact a front for an illegal potions and ingredients business. Fortunately, mused Dumbledore I am among that few.

 

The main bar was deserted save for a single bartender. ‘Probably because it stank of stale beer and vomit’ thought Dumbledore with a smirk.

 

The bartender looked up and was about to speak, probably rudely when Dumbledore cut him off, “I’m looking for Richard.”

 

With a curt gesture the man gesture toward the stairs, “Third door, knock four times.”

 

Dumbledore hobbled up the stairs, again cursing his knee and made his way to the third door. Where he dutifully knocked four times and waited.

 

“Enter,” called a deep accented voice.

 

oOoOoOo

 

“Ah I knew I would see you at my door,” said a dark haired man with a strong Irish accent as soon as Albus walked in to a well lit and comfortably appointed room.

 

Dumbledore beamed at the Irishman, “Patrick, believe me I wouldn’t be here unless it was a matter of the upmost importance to all the….”

 

Patrick Kelly raised his hand to stop Dumbledore’s speech, “Spare me your usual rubbish Albus, I’m not buying whatever you are trying to sell.”

 

Worried about the Irishman’s response Dumbledore slowly began to move his hand toward his wand.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” warned Patrick.

 

With a false smile Dumbledore inclined his head and made a show of exposing his hands, “I mean you no harm Patrick.”

 

“I’m sure you don’t Albus but only because you need my services,” replied Patrick with a cold smile.

 

“I need a double so that I can leave the country,” said Dumbledore.

 

Patrick nodded and held out a hand in to which Dumbledore placed a vial of blood and a lock of grey hair.

 

“Ten thousand Galleons and I’ll need twenty four hours Dumbledore. You can sleep in the room down the hall. Don’t leave the pub or you’ll disrupt my spell work,” The Irish Wizard waited for Dumbledore to nod before gesturing for him to leave.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

“Ireland?” asked Hannah as Severus finished delivering Moody’s message.

 

Blaise shifted in his chair to face Severus, “Can we trust anything one of Dumbledore’s lackeys tells us?”

 

Severus took a small sip of his wine before replying, “I believe he was being truthful. He was withholding some information but I didn’t sense any deception with my surface scans.”

 

Harry rubbed at his temples in frustration, “He’s right though we need eyes and ears in the magical world. After we pulled all our allies out we crippled any intelligence network we might have built. Hell we know who the Death Eaters are but that’s about it.”

 

“Actually,” corrected Luna “We only really know who they were. The information we got out of Malfoy is starting to get a bit dated. We really do need to start thinking about how we are going to keep our intelligence current. We know I can’t do it all, my skills are too intermittent.”

 

 

Blaise started tapping his claws on the table, a sure sign that he was thinking about something. “If he’s on the level then maybe we won’t have to far to look for allies.”

 

“What are you thinking Blaise?” Hannah asked quietly.

 

“I think that Ireland would be a good place to go if you were a wizard on the run. Historically the Irish ministry hates the British ministry and has a history of refusing to co-operate with them. I was thinking of Ireland at one stage before things went south.”

 

Harry leaned back in his chair looking thoughtful, “Okay so any potentially anti-ministry magical’s may have fled to Ireland. How do we recruit?”

 

Now Hannah was looking thoughtful “I think we’ll need Severus for that and we make sure that no one who hasn’t been tested and cleared gets brought here.”

 

“Or gets told anything operational,” added Luna.

 

“So if Mad-Eye meant Ireland do you think he was referring to the Enniskerry Academy?” Blaise asked Harry.

 

“What the hell is the Enniskerry Academy?” asked Harry.

 

Severus cleared his throat before answering, “It’s a small Wizarding school near a town called Enniskerry. Essentially it is a day school for Irish students. With the closure of the Dublin School it is now the only independent wizarding school left in the United Kingdom.”

 

“Could people be hiding out there?” asked Harry.

 

Severus shrugged as he answered, “Their Headmaster, Burke I think his name is, absolutely loathed Dumbledore. It’s a valid place to look for exiles.”

 

Luna nodded in agreement with Severus’s words, “Maybe those who have fled Hogwarts may have enrolled at Enniskerry. It would make sense. It is easier to get to Ireland than to say America and as Blaise said the Irish won’t hand them over to the British.”

 

“And they may be inclined to help us, well at least some of them might,” mused Severus.

 

Hannah looked around the room, “So how do we get in contact with them?”

 

Harry gestured toward the other Marauders, “Anyone up for school?”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Albus Dumbledore was quite impressed with the Irishman’s work. His Doppelganger was nigh on perfect.

Dumbledore finished his visual inspection and turned to face Kelly, “How long will it last for?”

 

“In its inactive state perhaps three months, once active maybe six months,” replied Kelly.

 

“Excellent work Patrick,” offered Dumbledore with a smile. Then with a quick flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand. The Irish wizard had no time to react before he was struck by the Killing curse.

 

“It was for the greater good Patrick. The light needs me,” Dumbledore stepped over to his doppelganger and took its arm firmly before activating the silver harp portkey pinned to his lapel.

 

Mere moments after Dumbledore activated his portkey a hidden door swung open revealing a very annoyed Patrick Kelly. The Irishman checked the dead ‘Kelly’ before calling out, “JAMES,” at the top of his voice.

 

A younger man hurried in to the room with a wand in his hand, “Patrick you alright?”

 

Patrick gestured toward the dead duplicate, “Fine thanks to a few precautions. Could you find Paddy and Siobhan for me please?”

 

“Right away boss, you gonna stay here?” asked James as he glance around the room looking for any unseen dangers.

 

Patrick took a deep, calming breath, “No I’ll be at the estate. Find the twins and tell them to meet me there and get someone to clean this up.”

 

“I’m on it,” assured James as he hustled out of the room.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Ireland – County Cork

 

When the O’Malley twins arrived at the large manor house they were immediately escorted to the study. Where they found Patrick Kelly sipping his whisky and looking out over his estate as rain lashed against the window.

 

Siobhan looked at her twin for a moment before approaching the motionless man. “Patrick?”

 

Patrick turned from the window to face his visitors, “Ah thank you for coming so promptly. I’ve got a job for you two.”

 

Paddy looked interested while Siobhan looked cautious. Patrick Kelly was an honourable enough man, but he was a player and the twins knew it. Whatever job Patrick had would mean excellent compensation and a great deal of risk.

 

“Go on,” instructed Paddy.

 

“I want you to find a wizard for me, one Harry Potter,” that pronouncement raised the eyebrows of the twins.

 

“And?” asked Siobhan.

 

Patrick grinned at the redhead, “And set up an appointment. Albus Dumbledore just tried to get out of a contract be killing me. Well I think I’d like to meet the Boy-Who-Lived and see what the other side has to offer a man of my talents. If nothing else I want Dumbledore to pay and helping Potter kill him appeals to me.”

 

Siobhan laughed and poured herself a whiskey from the open bottle, “Okay we can find Mister Potter for you. As for Dumbledore, well I’d help you with that for free but I am a professional.”

 

“I’ll pay the usual fee Siobhan,” replied Patrick.

 

Paddy watched his sister flirt with Kelly for a few moments before clearing his throat, “I might have a bit of information to share.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“The two hits the other day, well both were Death Eaters and both were done with Muggle weapons. My British ministry source tells me the British are looking at Potter as a suspect but there has been no warrant issued.”

 

Patrick swirled his whisky glass, “And the non-magical’s, I know you would have asked Paddy.”

 

Paddy nodded his head at the compliment, “Nothing Patrick. No flags or warrants.”

 

Patrick smiled coldly, “So Mister Potter is either the luckiest bugger in the four counties or someone high up is running interference.”

 

“I’ll chase it down Patrick,” assured Paddy.

 

Patrick downed the last of his whisky and put his glass down, “Be subtle, I’m not thinking he’s all that happy with the wizarding world right now and we don’t know a lot about exactly what his mutation allows him to do.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Enniskerry – Ireland

 

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were looking through the shops of Enniskerry alongside a half dozen fellow students. The small wizarding academy allowed its students to make the walk to town every second weekend. While Enniskerry itself was a small community it was one that benefited from the tourist trade and it’s proximity to Dublin. The happy result for the students was the excellent, if strictly non-magical shopping.

 

The two girls had been taken in to the Academy on the recommendation of Professor McGonagall and hadn’t looked back. The former Hogwarts professor had arranged for their student fees to be covered by the school trust. The school had then arranged for their accommodation in Convent house. The huge converted nunnery was located next to the magically hidden Academy. It had in the past been used by the school as accommodation for orphans and displaced students and was now the home of some fourteen ex-Hogwarts students.

 

Daphne turned to ask Astoria if she wanted a drink and froze when she saw a familiar face reflected in the glass. What was Hannah Abbott doing in Enniskerry? Was she another exile?

 

She was broken from her musing when her sister tugged on her hand, "Daph is that Harry Potter standing over there?"

 

Daphne turned and looked where Astoria was pointing and sure enough there was Potter standing on the otherwise of the street near the Pub. Daphne was about to drag Astoria away when a hand touched her shoulder.

 

"Daphne?"

 

Daphne turned to see the familiar face of her head of house standing behind her. “Professor?”

 

Hannah and Harry watched from across the street as Severus conversed with his former student. After a few moments Severus signaled for them to come. There was an awkward silence as the two Greengrass girls gaped at the changes to Harry before Hannah cleared her throat. “Perhaps we should find some where less public for this?”

 

oOoOoOo

 

As they sat around the booth at the back of the pub Daphne listened to Severus’s talking quietly for a few minutes before turning to look at Harry, “So you want me to risk my neck and my sisters by returning to England to spy for you. What is in it for Astoria and I?”

 

“Why are you here Daphne?” Harry asked gently.

 

Daphne’s expression was cold, “Because Dumbledore killed my parents and my father’s brother inherited. His first act was to disinherit us. His second was to donate us to his master. If it wasn’t for McGonagall I’d be dead or on my back with my legs spread.”

 

Harry leaned forward, “The wizarding world is corrupt Daphne, corrupt and evil. Why do you think we are trying to bring it down?”

 

“Don’t you dare use our problems against us Potter,” warned Daphne.

 

If Daphne expected a reaction to her words it certainly wasn’t a smile.

 

Harry shook his head with a wry smile on his face, “I’m not trying to coerce you in to joining Greengrass. Everyone one with us is part of this because they have their own issues with the wizarding world.”

 

“Why approach me then?” asked Daphne.

 

Harry locked eyes with his former year-mate, “Because I read about what happened to you and your family. Yet when all the moral outrage dies down you are forced to flee the country. It’s your choice to help us or not but I want you to consider what will happen when the war follows you here.”

 

Astoria had been looking back and forth between her sister and the others. As Harry mentioned her family she stiffened in her seat and then put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I’ll help you. I may not be the most powerful witch but I want to help. My parents died because some wizard decided they were in the way of what he wanted. Then more wizards decided that my uncle should be allowed to strip us of our inheritance. Well now I’m a penniless orphan and I be damned if I sit here waiting for the axe to fall.”

 

“Story,” warned Daphne.

 

Astoria’s expression was determined as she faced down her older sister, “I’m not running away anymore. Where could we go anyway?”

 

An hour later when Daphne and Astoria left the Pub each carried a port key and an encrypted mobile. Their mission was to keep their ears open amongst the British refugees.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

 

Deathstryke cursed as soon as she opened the door. Empty, the bastard had cleared out this safe house as well. Stryker was clearing out his hidey-holes and had obviously gone to earth somewhere new. Somewhere he’d never used before. Looking around the empty room she cursed again before beginning a methodical search of the house. After two hours she exited the house not bothering to close the door behind her. As soon as she was on the footpath she flipped her mobile phone open and dialed via the special encrypted service.

 

“Hello, hello…..is this on….stupid muggle contraption…hello?” Deathstryke smirked at the irritated rant before taking pity on the wizard.

 

She made sure to speak slowly and clearly in to the phone, “Severus it’s me. This one is a wash. I’m going to meet you back at the drop point in twenty minutes.”

 

Twenty minutes later she spotted Severus lurking near the bus terminal toilets. “You know they’ll call the cops if they see you hanging around the toilets.”

 

Severus snarled in response to the comment and held the door to the disabled toilet open. “Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Once inside the small toilet Severus held out his hand. The moment Deathstryke touched his hand he grasped his Portkey and they disappeared in a flash of coloured light.

 

And reappeared in a small wooded area, “Are you sure you don’t want to come back to our compound. I’m sure Harry would welcome you.”

 

Deathstryke shook her head, “No…not yet Severus, I want Stryker dead and my father taught me that you do one job at a time. As soon as the bastard is lying at my feet I’ll come help you with your crusade.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” replied Severus and touched his Portkey again leaving Deathstryke alone in the woods.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Albus Dumbledore cast the last of the spells and fell back on to the bed exhausted. After a few moments he stood to examine the results. His Doppelganger was glowing with a pale silvery light. As he watched it faded away, just as the Druids notes indicated it should. There was only one step left and that was the hardest.

 

Forcing himself to his feet he limped over to the table and laid his hand on the doubled forehead. Taking a deep breath he cast the ancient Druidic spell. “Ar mo bháis m'anam a aistriú go dtí an soitheach.”

 

Immediately pain assaulted him tearing at his heart causing it to beat wildly as if it was going to leap from his chest. Then as his vision began to grey out……. the pain passed. After several deep breaths he managed to stand and stagger to the small wooden chest by the table. With a shaking hand he picked up a pain reliever and downed it. Turning back to the table he almost laughed, he had done it. No one had achieved this in two thousand years and he had done it.

 

The Doppelganger was now a soul transfer vessel, a sort of living Horcrux. The true genius of the soul vessel was that it provided a fool proof defense against death. At the moment of crossing over the link he had just created would activate and pull his soul in to the vessel. In the past the vessel was an unwilling victim and there was a risk the victim could fight off the attacker. But using the Doppelganger negated that risk. The Doppelganger itself would normally fail after a few months but with his magical core reinforcing it that would be extended indefinitely.

 

Fatigue forgotten in his elation at his success he stood and with a flick of his wrist his wand fell in to his hand, “Now to see to the future of the wizarding world.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	22. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 22 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 22

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

Once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf

Last time:

The Doppelganger was now a soul transfer vessel, a sort of living Horcrux. The true genius of the soul vessel was that it provided a fool proof defense against death. At the moment of crossing over the link he had just created would activate and pull his soul in to the vessel. In the past the vessel was an unwilling victim and there was a risk the victim could fight off the attacker. But using the Doppelganger negated that risk. The Doppelganger itself would normally fail after a few months but with his magical core reinforcing it that would be extended indefinitely.

 

Fatigue forgotten in his elation at his success he stood and with a flick of his wrist his wand fell in to his hand, “Now to see to the future of the wizarding world.”

 

Chapter 22

 

oOoOoOo

 

Northern Queensland - Australia

 

Bill Weasley greeted Wolverine as he appeared at the apparition point.

 

“Logan welcome, I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“Nice place,” grunted Wolverine as he looked around the busy building surrounding the grassed area.

 

Bill laughed and gestured in a circle, “It’s coming along alright. Come on I’ll take you to the pub. The others are waiting there.”

 

Wolverine followed the redhead but kept looking around as they walked. Potter and his people had built to stay. So far he’d seen almost a dozen people working around the farm. Hell it was obvious that the collection of buildings was still growing.

 

The pub turned out to be what looked like a converted farm building although its interior was fitted out as a small English pub.

 

“Logan what can I get you?” asked Charlie Weasley from behind the bar.

 

“Whiskey,” replied Logan as Bill gestured toward a table where several adults were nursing their own drinks.

 

Logan and Bill walked over to where Arthur Weasley sat with Emma, Ted, Hermione and Rose Granger.

 

“Thanks for coming Logan,” said Arthur as he stood to shake Logan’s hand. He was quickly followed by Ted.

 

“No problem, now you want to tell me what all the cloak and dagger is about?”

 

Arthur leaned forward to address Wolverine, “We have a proposal for you."

 

Wolverine shifted his unlit cigar to the other side of his mouth, "The Prof ain't all that happy with Raptor at the moment."

 

"I understand that but this offer is from Harry to you.”

 

"What’s pigeon boy thinking," asked Wolverine bluntly.

 

“There are quite a few of us here that want to learn how to fight. We want you to help us learn,” Arthur replied.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Near South Acton Railway Station - London

 

Severus Snape cursed as he felt a wand in his back. After a sharp poke he took the hint to walk in the direction indicated. The alley way led between a house and the railway line.

 

“Hands up and turn around slowly. Keep your hands where I can see them.”

 

Severus turned slowly making sure to keep his hands visible. As he had expected the wands owner was someone he knew.

 

“Oh ho, ho I’m going to get a real reward for you Professor,” gloated Vincent Crabbe.

 

“You are making a mistake Crabbe,” warned Severus.

 

Crabbe sneered at his former head of house, “Shut the fuck up you traitor. Now drop your wand and kick it away.”

 

Severus made no move to comply.

 

“Have it your way traitor, Cruc….urghhh.”

 

Severus grimaced as silver claws emerged from Vincent Crabbe’s throat. After a moment the claws withdrew and Crabbe slumped to the ground.

 

“Can’t you stay out of trouble for one minute?” demanded Deathstryke as she stepped over the corpse of Crabbe.

 

oOoOoOo

Marauders Den - Royston, Hertfordshire

 

“You think Crabbe was there for a reason?” asked Harry.

 

Severus shook his head. “No I think that it was just bad luck or bad timing on my part. I’m fairly sure that if he had been working as a Death Eater he wouldn’t have confronted me alone.”

 

“What about Stryker?” Hannah asked.

 

Severus shook his head, “No, nothing I’d say whoever was living there cleared out a few days ago, in a hurry if the papers and food were any indication.”

 

“So Stryker is potentially still in the UK,” mused Hannah.

 

“And it looks like Deathstryke may not be the only one looking for him.”

 

“Perhaps but he could also have got wind on Deathstryke closing in on his safe houses,” offered Severus.

 

Harry leaned back in his chair as he considered his former potions teacher, “If Deathstryke needs help with her mission I trust you’ll let us know.”

 

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement of the offer, “I’ll let her know.”

 

Hannah took a sip of her tea before setting down her cup, “Now we’ve been looking over our list of targets and I think I’ve got the next ones.”

 

Harry stood and gestured at the far wall where pictures of wizards were surrounded by photos of various buildings.

 

“We also need to think about taking one of them alive if possible. We need information if we are going to take apart Voldemort’s organization.”

 

With that Harry pointed to the first picture.

 

“Edward Moreau, a pure blood and a Death Eater. According to Malfoy’s list he was a junior Death Eater that pleaded the imperius at his trial. He was found innocent and freed. Went straight back to Voldemort after his revival.”

 

Severus looked at the image of the wizard with disgust, “He’s a twisted bastard even for a Death Eater. He likes young men, forcibly taken young men, usually Muggles or Squibs. He uses them for a while and then kills.”

 

Harry hissed and his eye’s flashed amber for a moment even as his talons lengthened for a moment giving him a feral, dangerous look.

 

“Don’t worry he’ll pay love, soon,” turning to the others she gestured at the picture and asked “What has he been doing since?”

 

Blaise looked away from the photo to answer, “He’s a junior Malfoy although more tied up with the money side than the politics. I met him a few times a first glance he’s a bit of a pounce but his eyes tell a different story. Even as a school boy I realised he was dangerous.”

 

“What else do we know?” asked Harry.

 

Luna pointed to a non-descript wooden door in what appeared to be the main section of Diagon Alley. “His house is heavily warded, very heavily warded and he’s been damn hard to track down. About the only place we have been able to get close is at his Loan office in Diagon Alley.”

 

“So we hit him there?” asked Blaise with a frown.

 

Hannah slowly nodded her head, “Another fire fight in Diagon alley isn’t ideal. We’ll need to take him down hard and fast.”

 

Harry pointed to another wizard, “Well then the next is Richmond Tait another junior Death Eater although one that was never taken to trial. He is now a ministry employee in the records office.”

 

The photo was of a pleasant faced man a smart set of wizarding robes.

 

Severus gestured at the image, “Most probably a spy, he is a smart dangerous man. It wouldn’t surprise me if he was now an advisor to if not in the inner circle. Taking him out will be a blow to Voldemort.”

 

Harry tapped the last image, “And our third and final person from Malfoy’s list is Veronica Dwight.”

 

Severus sighed at the image of the pretty woman in her mid twenties, “She is the daughter of a Death Eater killed by Aurors in the final days of the last war. A competent witch who makes her living smuggling suspect items in to and out of the UK. Her motivation is purely monetary. From what I know of her she is unlikely to have any Blood motivations. Personally I don’t think she is much of a target although shutting her down will inconvenience them for a while.”

 

“So she is not a Death Eater?” asked Lavender.

 

Severus shrugged, “She had just taken the mark when I was there but that was more to secure her loyalty than any desire of hers. She was valuable to Voldemort because of her contacts within both the magical and muggle criminal worlds.”

 

“Would she be a good source of information?” asked Hannah. “Perhaps we should pick her up and sweat her for information.”

 

“Could she be turned, an agent in his organisation would be a huge intelligence coup. Could it be done Severus?”

 

Severus shook his head, “Not unless she is a master Occlumens.”

 

Harry sat considering the three pictures for a few moments, “Okay so let’s pick up Dwight after we deal with the other two and see what she knows."

 

oOoOoOo

 

Dover

 

Death Eaters were dying and Veronica Dwight was worried, very worried.

 

She had been approached by an associate of her fathers for some assistance in smuggling some borderline potions in to the UK. It had been a profitable enterprise and when he had suggested that there was more money to be made she had readily agreed to meeting with his associates. She had been unprepared for the reality of just who that had been.

 

Now she was a increasingly reluctant Death Eater. She was terrified of the Dark Lord and yet thanks to the dark mark on her arm powerless to run. Oh she had willingly taken the mark, the alternative had been.....horrific. There had been a witch, a muggleborn of course who had been the night’s entertainment. Raped and tortured and raped again. Her initiation had been to…..to violate the poor bitch before casting the killing curs. It was an act that she still felt no remorse over. She consoled herself that in a way it had been an act of mercy.

 

Oh she had considered running. The contacts she had would help but it was very clear that she would be hunted down and killed, if she was lucky. Now the Dark Lord wanted to know Potter’s location. Hell he had tortured several Death Eaters for hours for their failure to find the boy. Then she got the message she was dreading. Find Potter. She only had a lead and a flimsy one at that.

 

“Troubles eh Ronnie?”

 

Veronica spun raising her wand only to see two familiar if unwelcome faces.

 

“Siobhan, Paddy what are you doing in my office?”

 

Paddy leaned against the door frame, “Business Ronnie just doing business, we want to buy some information.”

 

“About?” prompted Veronica.

 

“We want to know the whereabouts of Harry James Potter,” replied Paddy.

 

Veronica managed not to react to the name. She began to slide her hand slowly toward her second wand which was secured under her desk. “So why would I know?”

 

Siobhan’s eyes narrowed slightly,” I wouldn’t Ronnie,” warned Siobhan before continuing, “Your new friends with the tattoos have been blundering around town asking questions.”

 

Paddy now joined in, “And our employer has asked us to find him. He needs to talk to him. So here we are. Now you don’t seem best pleased to see us so I’ll make this simple. I’m calling in debts Ronnie. I want what you know or we tell certain people what we know.”

 

Veronica started to panic, “I….I can’t they’ll kill me!”

 

“Probably,” agreed Paddy coldly. “But if you don’t tell us you’re dead anyway.”

 

Veronica paled at the cold tone as much as the spoken threat, “I don’t know where he is but I had a lead. A friend on the accidental magic reversal squad said there was a great deal of unexplained magic in Hertfordshire.”

 

“There must be more,” insisted Paddy.

 

Veronica nodded, “He’d investigated but nothing was found save a magical spike and some unexplained obliviation on some muggles. The ministry dismissed it as the work of pranksters. Harrow thinks it was a Fidelius or some other serious wards going up. He asked the Goblins if they were doing work in the area but they basically told him to sod off. So the investigation died off. He’s convinced it’s a dark wizard but I know it’s not the Dark Lord. That’s all I know O’Malley.”

 

Siobhan looked over at Paddy who nodded.

 

“What will you do now?” asked Siobhan.

 

“I have no choice. I have his mark there is no way to…” Veronica seemed to sigh and slump to the ground.

 

Siobhan raised her wand and pointed it at the unconscious woman, “Obliviate.”

 

“She was telling the truth,” said Paddy.

 

“So Hertfordshire?” asked Siobhan.

 

Her brother nodded, “It’s a starting point. You know they’ll kill her don’t you?”

 

“So?” asked Siobhan coldly.

 

Paddy shook his head, “Don’t get me wrong she’s killed and she has broken faith with Patrick by working with those scum. Just another stupid arrogant pure blood who thinks they can play the game. No it’s how they’ll end her that sickens me.”

 

Siobhan sighed as she considered the unconscious woman, “True, hell even the worst nut jobs of the IRA and the UVF never played that game. Rapists turned up dead whether they were Provo’s or Prods. She may still end up dead but she’s better off with Patrick. At least it will be quick.”

 

“True enough, I hope she appreciates that,” said Paddy as he threw a Portkey on to the unconscious woman. He then pulled out a mobile phone and tossed it to his sister before activating the Portkey on Veronica.

 

Siobhan dialed a number and after a moment spoke to the anonymous unknown male voice that answered, “There’s been a change of plan. We are sending a package through to the farm,” with that she hung up and tossed Paddy the phone.

 

Paddy pocketed the phone, “Okay Hertfordshire it is.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Edward Moreau it seemed didn’t trust anyone. His office was almost as heavily warded as his home. He appeared to travel to work by either flooing or apparating directly in to his office. Again a good security measure but it did expose a weakness. It meant that his office was safe because he saw customers there. Luna was convinced she could transport them all directly to the office. Risky but possible was her conclusion. Risky because although Luna’s gift did not remove fully the risk of apparating in to an unexpected wall or person.

 

“Well we either find another way to go after him or we try this,” declared Luna.

 

Harry frowned as he sat back in his chair. Hannah leaned over and squeezed his hand, “Love we can’t let up on the bastard if we want to bring them down. I know we need to be careful but we are going to have to take some risks.”

 

 

“I know I’m just not happy with the fact we don’t know what’s in the office. It could be one big trap,” replied Harry.

 

Now it was Luna’s turn to shake her head, “That is almost impossible he’s been using the office for years and we know he see’s customers there all the time.”

 

Harry turned to look at Blaise, “Blaise how long can you hold your human form for now?”

 

Blaise had been practicing for weeks and had been able to assume his human form for short periods of time. He was getting better at it but so far they hadn’t really needed to test it.

 

“About three hours or so,” replied Blaise.

 

Harry sat back considering for a few moments before nodding, “Okay that’s long enough. I agree with the plan BUT we are going to have two teams. A hit team and a rescue team incase it all goes pear shaped. Luna, Hannah and I are the hit team. Lavender you and Blaise will be in the alley with Michael and his men in case we have to fight our way out.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” asked Severus.

 

Harry shook his head, “You are too well known Severus. I’d like you to be our base man. We’ll Portkey out any wounded and the target if we can take him alive. If not we’ll leave another dead Death Eater for the Ministry to explain.”

 

“Very well, when are you going in?” Severus asked.

 

“Probably tomorrow morning, I’ll brief Michael tonight and check his availability,” answered Harry.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

East End - London

 

Dumbledore was almost unrecognisable with no beard and a short hair. Add that he was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt and you had a figure as far from the now fugitive figure of Albus Dumbledore as you could get.

 

His new residence was in a muggle area and to avoid any complications he had been avoiding any magical activity. That would end soon. To succeed he needed to find Potter and thanks to his ingenuity he now had what he needed to scry his location. Well thanks to his ingenuity and the graves of Harry’s parents.

 

The ritual was designed to link a parent with a child. Another ancient druidic spell from his reclaimed codex it was relatively harmless. It was created to allow a parent to easily scry on an absent child. Scrying had gradually fallen from favour and faded in to the past taking the knowledge of the spell with It. Now it would allow him to find his weapon against Riddle.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Diagon Alley

 

Michael Hayes and four men from his team were dressed as wizards as they drank tea at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Their weapons and their tactical radios were concealed by notice me not charms. It was a close as they could get to the target’s building without attracting attention. At the next table Blaise and Lavender were sharing an ice-cream sundae.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Marauders Den

 

Harry, Hannah and Luna dressed in their tactical gear were standing in a triangle all facing outward with their weapons raised with Luna touching both her team mates.

 

Harry keyed his tactical radio, “Okay everyone we are go in three. Three, two, go go go.”

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Moreau Investments – Diagon Alley

 

Edward Moreau arrived at work via his floo connection and quickly raised the anti-apparition wards before sitting down at his antique desk. He had a number of important meetings today not the least of which was the first. The Dark Lord was growing impatient with the search for Potter and he like many of the Death Eaters with ties to the ministry was beginning to feel the pressure. So he had called in some debts and arranged the services of a firm of private investigators who operate in both the magical and muggle world. They were excellent and indeed within days they had a possible lead on one of Potter’s supporters who had disappeared from the magical world. While not Potter it had possibilities, perhaps they could catch the blood traitor Weasley boy. His musing was interrupted as the floo burst in to life and Theodore Nott stepped clear shaking ash from his cloak.

 

“What are you doing here?” asked Edward his tone carrying in full his dislike of the arrogant young man.

 

 

Nott sneered at the older wizard, “Following my orders Moreau, the master wants three thousand galleons by this evening. You know where to bring them.”

 

 

“Three….I don’t have that much in cash!” exclaimed a suddenly pale Moreau.

 

“Not my problem Eddie but if I was you I’d find the money,” replied a smirking Nott as he turned only to stumble back a step and brought his wand up as three figures appeared literally a step in front of him.

 

Harry blinked at the presence of two people in front of him and then reacted to the figure lifting a wand by slamming the butt of his weapon in to the closest figures face sending the figure to the floor.

 

“Drop the wand,” yelled Hannah as she shifted her aim to Moreau who was just starting to raise his wand.

 

Moreau simply grinned and continued to raise his wand to point it at her, “On the contrary kindly drop your weapons. I have already called for aid and no muggle weapons will work here and the only wand my wards allow to work is mine.”

 

The three Marauders simply kept their weapons trained on the wizard.

 

“Very well let me demonstrate,” Moreau pointed his wand at Hannah, “Crucio.”

 

Hannah let out a scream as she dropped to her knees under the pain curse.

 

“NOW, drop your weapons or my next curse will kill,” warned Moreau.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes and then leapt forward in a blur of speed crashing in to Moreau sending the Death Eaters wand spinning away and overturning the huge ornate desk. Harry’s tactical vest was torn as his wings emerged and he had dropped his rifle as his nails became talons.

 

“You scum”, Harry hissed to the feebly struggling Moreau.

 

“P-Please, I have m-m-money…..I’ll tell you what I know….please,” begged Moreau.

 

“Raptor we need to go,” said Luna who keying her tactical radio only to find it dead. With a curse she helped a shaking Hannah to her feet.

 

Harry however wasn’t listening he was looking at the ground behind Moreau’s overturned desk where one of the drawers had been thrown clear spilling its contents. Dozens of underpants, small boy’s underpants…Moreau liked his boys young.

 

Harry screech of rage was terrifying as he lifted Moreau by his throat.

 

“You sick son of bitch,” yelled Harry as he squeezed crushing the struggling mans trachea and then with a loud crack his neck snapped.

 

The Floo flashed as the flames turned green.

 

“I-i-incoming,” warned Hannah as the she raised her gun with shaking hands.

 

“Harry, NOW,” yelled Luna as she raised her assault rifle and pulled the trigger only to have nothing happen.

 

“Weapons are no good,” warned Luna as she smashed the first of the arriving Death Eaters across the face with her riffle.

 

There was another flash and two more Death Eaters appeared one after another and raised their wands only to be bowled over by the corpse of Moreau crashed in to them.

 

“Or-r-acle g-get us out of here,” said Hannah as the Floo flared again.

 

Luna didn’t reply as she grabbed Hannah’s hand and lunged to grab Harry.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Luna appeared in Diagon alley to the sound of screams.

 

A half dozen Death Eaters were firing spells in to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour as others set fire to shops.

 

“Shit,” whispered Luna.

 

“It’s Potter,” screamed a voice, “Get h….” the pointing Death Eaters head exploded as a three round burst hit him in the right temple.

 

The three of them dived around the corner in to a small alley.

 

“Raptor we’re pinned down in the shop……to the left Fury….we need to be pulled out there are anti-portkey wards up,” Blaise’s voice was loud over the tactical radios as the suddenly began working.

 

“Get them out Oracle we’ll lay down fire out here,” ordered Harry as he aimed around the corner and dropped another Death Eater before ducking back to avoid a killing curse.

 

“Canis sit rep,” ordered Luna.

 

“Pinned down, Fury was clipped by a spell ...There are a few wounded……TO THE RIGHT…civilians in here.”

 

“Get together I’ll flash in and pull you out,” ordered Luna.

“Negative, we move they’ll cut us down, we are in a bad tactical situation.” replied Michael Hayes.

 

“Well do it,” said Hannah. “Raptor and I will distract them. Oracle you get them out.”

 

Luna nodded, “This is Oracle I’m flashing in give me cover fire.” As soon as the gun fire started Luna flashed away.

 

“You okay love,” asked Harry as he spotted Hannah’s hand twitching.

 

“I’ll be shit with the rifle so,” she smiled grimly as her hands burst in to flame.

 

Harry’s grin was feral as he fired another burst around the corner with his rifle before slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll go up and drop down on them. You give them something to think about.”

 

Hannah watched Harry scale the building for a moment before taking his place at the corner of the building and risking a glance. A group of four Death Eaters were covering her position and more importantly there were no civilians in sight. Calling on her mutant ability she raised her hands and created a ball of flame in each before tossing them around the corner to detonate.

 

Harry smiled grimly as he glided to the roof of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hannah was throwing balls of fire around the corner forcing the Death Eaters to duck behind physical barriers or hit the ground. Un-slinging his rifle he knelt and took aim as the fire died down. As the first Death Eater stood he took three rounds through his chest.

 

“”I’ve got them clear and I’m back with Flame,” reported Luna over the radio.

 

“Get Flame clear,” ordered Harry as he fired at another Death Eater who flinched back even though he had cast a shield.

 

“Get clear Harry and Portkey out,” countered Hannah.

 

Harry was about to acknowledge when the roof he was on exploded upward throwing him backwards to slam in to the chimney. Stunned he felt the chimney give and he fell backwards. Somehow he managed to spread his wings enough to slow his fall but he still hit the ground with a bone jarring force.

 

As he staggered a few steps two spells were already flying toward him.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Marauders Den - Royston, Hertfordshire

 

“Where the fuck is he?” demanded Hannah as the minutes ticked by.

 

Luna cursed and flashed away,

 

oOoOoOo

 

Diagon Alley

 

Harry somehow managed to evade one spell but the second a cutting curse hit him in the thigh slicing him open. Stumbling to one knee he looked up to see the two Death Eaters approaching him with raised wands.

 

The first of the Death Eaters pulled off his mask, “Time to die Potter,” hissed Draco Malfoy.

 

The second smacked at Malfoy’s wand arm, “Don’t be an idiot Malfoy. The Dark Lord will want him.”

 

Malfoy snarled at his companion as he walked toward Harry, “I know it was you Potter. Now you’ll die by my hand,” the last was almost a scream as he cast a bludgeoning curse driving Harry back in to the stone wall.

 

Harry’s legs wouldn’t support him as he slid to the ground.

 

Malfoy dug his wand tip in to Harry’s neck as he leaned over him, “I win.”

 

Harry smiled showing blood stained teeth, “Fuck you Malfoy,” said Harry as he drove his talons upwards in to Malfoy’s scrotum tearing it open. As Malfoy screamed he drove his other hand up into Malfoy’s throat.

 

“You lose Draco.”

 

The other Death Eater looked on in horror as Harry’s talons exited the back of Malfoy’s neck. He was just raising his own wand to curse Potter when his world went dark.

 

Luna lowered her rifle and sprinted over to Harry grabbing his hand and disappearing.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	23. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 23 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 23

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

Once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf

Last time:

Malfoy dug his wand tip in to Harry’s neck as he leaned over him, “I win.”

 

Harry smiled showing blood stained teeth, “Fuck you Malfoy,” said Harry as he drove his talons upwards in to Malfoy’s scrotum tearing it open. As Malfoy screamed he drove his other hand up into Malfoy’s throat.

“You lose Draco.”

The other Death Eater looked on in horror as Harry’s talons exited the back of Malfoy’s neck. He was just raising his own wand to curse Potter when his world went dark.

Luna lowered her rifle and sprinted over to Harry grabbing his hand and disappearing.

 

Chapter 23

oOoOoOo

 

Diagon Alley

 

Newly promoted Senior Auror Rudyard Collins studied the evidence with increasing frustration. Another battle had been fought in Diagon alley and now the Minister himself was demanding answers. Merlin his damn people hadn’t even arrived until it was all over. How that had happened was another thing to look in to.

 

“Sir we’ve found some more of these muggle castings here,” reported one of his men from the roof of the building. The older building was one of three that he knew also backed on to Charinton Lane. The small alley ran parallel to Diagon and was mainly residential and small warehouses.

 

“Casings Dooley they’re caused casing,” mumbled Collins in frustration. All Aurors were meant to be across muggle weaponry. Raising his voice he called up to the Auror, “Check Charington Lane.”

 

The Auror ducked out of sight for a few moments before re-appearing. He held up two fingers indicating two bodies.

 

“Damn it,” cursed Collins before calling up the rooftop Auror, “Civilian or Death Eaters?”

 

“Looked like Death Eaters to me,” was the reply.

 

Collins nodded and looked around for his aide. It wasn’t all that normal to find dead Death Eaters after an attack. It would be good to be able to identify the bastards for once. Waving his aide over he issued orders for a team to secure the bodies and to begin recording the crime scene.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

An exhausted Severus re-entered the room wiping his bloody hands on a towel.

 

“Harry?”

 

Severus nodded, “Healing properly now. There were some stone tile fragments lodged near his spine. They were the reason for the pain. Once they were removed his accelerated healing kicked in.”

 

Hannah was up from her chair and through the door without another word.

 

Harry was sitting up in bed finishing what appeared to be a blood replenishing potion. As Hannah had burst through the door he had just made a sour face from the taste.

 

Hannah walked over to the bed and kissed him, “You cut that bloody close.”

 

He pulled her close and deepened the kiss before pulling back. “I know love.”

 

“Luna said you killed Malfoy junior,” said Hannah as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Harry shrugged, “He was just another Death Eater Flame.”

 

Hannah nodded, “Just another dead Death Eater.”

 

“Did we lose anyone?”

 

“No. There were a fair few injuries. One of Michael’s men was touch and go but Luna got him to Severus in time. “

 

Harry laid back on his bed and shook his head, “We were lucky. We fucked up and we somehow lucked out and none of us were killed.”

 

Hannah nodded, “I know.”

 

“I think we need a new plan.”

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Thames House

 

“What went wrong?” asked Geoffrey Smyth.

 

Michael Hayes shrugged and gestured toward his recently delivered report, “We underestimated the enemy. The opposing force adjusted their tactics and we were nearly overwhelmed.”

 

“Yet you still completed your mission,” commented Geoffrey in a neutral voice.

 

Michael shook his head, “Only thanks to their personal abilities. We were close to being in an untenable position and if one more thing had gone wrong….well I don’t know if we would be having this conversation.”

 

Geoffrey frowned, “Can we move forward with Mister Potter and his people?”

 

“The Marauders are still a viable asset but this operation has showed some serious weaknesses in their tactics. They’ll learn from it or they will keep going till they get themselves killed. From what I know of them they’ll learn.”

 

“Will they approach us for the training I offered?”

 

Michael nodded, “Us amongst others. The problem is not a lack of ability but rather that they haven’t found a way to effectively combine their different abilities. I think it’s their hatred of the magical community….it’s holding them back from using that aspect of their powers.”

 

Geoffrey Smyth swiveled his chair to look out the window, “This is an important initiative even if it is under the banner of black ops. The wizarding world is unstable…..no lets be honest. It’s a disaster waiting to happen. Then add to that the fact that we have a growing number of powerful mutants seeking to take advantage of the mundane population. Potters people are an asset with huge potential even if they come with some questionable connections.”

 

Michael didn’t know what to say to that so he kept silent.

 

Geoffrey swiveled back to face Michael, “Frankly I don’t care who he has connections with. We have other assets, meta-human and magical that can wear the white hat. Use whatever resources you need but get them past this.”

 

“Understood,” acknowledged Michael. He was already considering what he needed to say to Harry and the others.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

East End - London

 

Albus Dumbledore cursed as another crystal burnt out and shattered. The scrying spell itself was simple but getting the information he needed was a challenge. The spell was designed to seek out the target person using blood, bone or hair samples from both the parent and child. The components of the spell were then combined in to a potion. Once immersed in to the potion the crystal was placed in a basin of water and used as a focus for the spell. The trick was apparently finding a crystal with the capacity to withstand the power of the spell.

 

He selected a new crystal from the box he had purchased, in of all places a Muggle shop. The piece of Amethyst was about the size of his thumb and looked like it met the spells criteria. After cleaning it he lowered it in to a small beaker containing the potion before removing it and placing it in a stone basin filled with fresh water.

 

Without delay he began chanting the words of the spell. It took him several seconds before he realised that the spell appeared to have worked. Leaning over the basin he could see a distorted image that was slowly clearing. Although it never became as clear as he had hoped he still managed to get several details. Harry Potter was in a town called Royston in Hertfordshire. He caught a glimpse, albeit fuzzy and distorted of a house near a small wood. He tried to focus on the house but the crystal shattered.

 

So Potter was in England. Hidden away behind what had to be the Fidelius charm. That was a complication. It was likely that the Goblin’s had either arranged for or cast the charm and breaking Goblin warding was incredibly difficult.

 

Still it wasn’t impossible it would just mean some careful planning was needed.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Marauders Den - Royston – Hertfordshire

 

Harry waited until everyone was seated before he started talking. “I’d like to know what you all think went right and wrong with the last mission.”

 

The debrief went for hours and in the end they realised that it was an underestimation of the wizards ability to adapt that had resulted in the near miss. Lavender had made a critical observation when she pointed out that they had unwittingly trained themselves as muggles and mutants but neglected their wizarding abilities.

 

Luna looked pensive for a moment before she agreed. “I think we let our own prejudices dictate our tactics.”

 

Michael Hayes nodded his agreement. “That was exactly the message Thames House wanted delivered. Smyth has offered whatever resources are needed. We knew that we would occasionally screw up people. What we have to do now is learn from it.”

 

Harry frowned as he scratched at one of his recently healed injuries. “Okay Michael what should we should learn from this?”

 

Michael kept his expression neutral as he leaned forward. “First off Harry we made a mistake with your training. We concentrated on weapons training and developing your mutant abilities. It is an understandable mistake, but still a mistake. We are fighting magical’s so you need magic in your arsenal.”

 

Michael waited till he saw some nods around the table before pressing on. “The second thing we need to consider is just how badly we underestimated our opponents. They set a trap for you that rendered half your arsenal useless. Hell we saw them shielding themselves from bullets. How long before some smart wizard comes up with a spell that works better. We need to start incorporating all your skills in to your training. So that the next time your enemies spring this shit on us we can respond effectively.”

 

The Marauders shared looks as Michael’s critique sunk in.

 

“I know you hate the bastards Harry but don’t let that stop you from using their own tools against them when needed.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

“He’s right you know,” Luna said as she walked in to sit next to Harry and Hannah in the kitchen.

 

“I know,” said Harry as he sipped at his tea. “Believe me I know. We nearly failed because of my blind hatred of the wizarding world.”

 

Hannah took Harry’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “Not blind love. Our hatred is well justified. Nor was it just you. We all followed you with our eyes open.”

 

Luna poured herself a tea before looking up at her friends, ““So what now?”

 

“Now we get Severus, and every wizard and witch we can trust to train us, then it’s back to school for the Marauders,” replied Harry.

 

“I’ll get on to Arthur and Bill,” offered Luna.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Bill Weasley didn’t sound all that surprised. “We had been thinking along similar lines Luna. I was chatting to an old friend or two about organising some training for those of us here. Hang on dad wants to talk to you.”

 

Arthur Weasley took the phone from his son. “So it’s just like a…portable Floo……simply amazing device. What William? Oh okay…Harry I had a talk to our ICW friends and they have just the chap in mind, an ex-hitwizard. He’s worked with mixed magical and muggle teams before. Oh hang on.”

 

Bill came back on the line, “I also spoke to Wolverine. He’s an expert on fighting against mutants and he’s apparently fought in just about every major conflict since the American civil war. I was going to bring it up with Harry at Monday’s meeting.”

 

“I’ll let Harry know Bill. I expect he’ll say yes.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Northern Queensland – Australia

 

The Marauders stood in a loose semicircle waiting for the trainers Arthur and Bill Weasley had organised. Harry had wasted no time in getting them involved after the two of them had indicated they may know some good people to help with the training.

 

The short figure standing in the shade of a large tea nodded to Arthur and stepped forward. “My name is Douglas Fairbanks. I am a retired hitwizard from the American Ministry. Along with my fellow instructors I’m going to be responsible for getting you ready to face anything you may come across. There are two types of magic users in combat. Vigilant or dead; forget power, forget knowing the most spells. To survive a true spell battle you need to be aware. Deadly spells can be dodged, the unforgivable curses avoided. But if you fail to be aware of your surroundings, of the ebb and flow of battle…..a simple thrown blade can end you. A stunner can put you out and you’ll damn well be the luckiest bastard alive if someone doesn’t slit your throat.”

 

The grizzled American hitwizard ran his eyes over the group standing before him with a grim smile. “I’m going to teach you how to survive the worst of battles. Now who’s game for a little demonstration?”

 

Harry shrugged and stepped forward coming to a halt in front of their new instructor.

 

Douglas smiled, “Okay lad I want you to put me on my back. Think you’re up to it?”

 

“Rules?” asked Harry.

 

The old hitwizard smiled, “No bloody rules just knock me off my feet. Anything goes lad.”

 

Harry leapt forward planning to use his superior speed and strength to his advantage.

 

When Harry came back to awareness he was laying on his back with Douglas looking down at him. He didn’t even see the older wizard move.

 

“You’ll need to do better than that lad.”

 

Harry shook his head as he climbed to his feet. “How the hell did you do that?”

 

“Training, I learned from the best in the business, veterans of countless battles both the mundane and the wizarding world. I hear that you’ve been fighting dark wizards. What have you learnt?”

 

After a few moments Harry smiled grimly. “I’ve learned that I need to learn more if I’m going to win.”

 

“Good that’s an important lesson to learn.” The hitwizard turned back to the group and made a gesture toward the open paddock behind him. “Now boys and girls we have a lot to cover today. I need to see you all in action so I can see what I have to work with. For know I simply split you down the middle. Ladies are with me. Your other trainer Logan or as he prefers it Wolverine is waiting for you gentlemen on the other side of the field.”

 

The next six hours were brutal as Wolverine and Douglas ran them through a series of tests and exercises.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Douglas took a long pull of his beer and gestured for Harry and Hannah to follow him. Both complied, picking up there drinks as the hitwizard led them outside on to the wide verandah.

 

“You’re both pretty damn good scrappers. Gutter fighters with a bit of training. It’s a good starting point for a brawl but you’ve managed to find yourself in a war. Now your Arthur hasn’t given me too many details but you don’t have to be a genius to work out what’s going on. You need to learn how to fight as a unit. Your mundane soldiers are good at fighting mundane’ threats and they understand tactics. What you need to learn is how to fight wizards or a mixed opposing force. I know a bit of your history Harry and I assume yours is similar Hannah so I understand your reluctance to embrace magic in your tactics. That said it is critical you don’t allow that to influence your tactical decisions.”

 

Harry nodded, “We were lucky to walk away from the last action. We underestimated them.”

 

“Always assume your enemy is smart. If you had been trained as an Auror you would have known how to detect the wards around your enemy. But you are not so what I am going to do is give you a crash course in wizarding combat. Then we’ll work on you tactics and planning. You have a potent mix of weapons, abilities and magic at your disposal, time to learn how to use it.”

 

Harry and Hannah ended up talking to Douglas for nearly two hours before they said goodnight and made their way to the room they were staying in.

 

Douglas watched them walk off and finished his own drink. He was about to head to bed s well when he heard the distinctive sound of a lighter. Turning his head he saw Wolverine leaning against the wooden rail, cigar in hand.

 

“What do ya think of pigeon boy?”

 

Douglas shrugged, “He’s brave and committed to the cause. Hell all his people are. Once he’s worked out the advantages of what we are training……well I sure as hell wouldn’t want to go against him without back up.”

 

Wolverine grunted, “Yeh he’s a tough bastard and that woman of his is just as bad as he is.”

 

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry enjoyed the feel of the hot water running over his back as he showered. While not as cool as the UK the temperature had certainly dropped once the sun set.

 

“Get a move on Potter,” ordered Hannah from the bedroom.

 

He smiled at her tone as he shut the water off and grabbed a towel. Quickly drying off he rubbed his hair dry and tied the towel around his waist. Walking in to the bedroom his smile grew wider at the sight of Hannah lying on the bed. “What’s the rush love?”

 

Hannah stood and let her dressing gown slip to the floor, “Love me Harry.”

 

The sight of her never failed to arouse him. Her long blond hair framed her face and cascaded down her back. As she approached his enhanced senses began taking in the messages in the air. Her scent was strong and enticing, musky and uniquely her. With a single step she was in his arms with her lips on his.  
Harry could feel his feral nature taking over as she kissed her way down his body. His talons appeared and his eyes slowly changed colour to amber as he pulled her up to kiss her again.

 

Hannah gasped as she felt his talons close on her arms. He pulled her up and kissed her again as his hands moved to lift her. Then she was on the bed with His hands running over her body tracing her scars with kisses until he reached her womanhood. He had told her many times what her scent did to him and so she simply smiled as he paused to breathe it in. Then his tongue plunged in to her.

 

Harry could feel Hannah writhing beneath him. He could feel her little tremors and gasps. He loved her like this. She was his to taste and his to take, his soul mate.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Next door Lavender sighed and moved away from the wall to sit on the bed further away from the faint sounds of lovemaking. She missed Pansy so much. She could feel the tears in her eyes and she roughly dashed them away with the back of her hand. She didn’t even hear the door open to admit Luna.

 

“It’s not healthy to do this to your self Lavender,” Luna said as she sat next to the former Gryffindor.

 

“I know,” whispered Lavender.

 

“You should try and socialize more with us Lav. Pansy wouldn’t want you to lock it all away like this.”

 

“Pansy is dead,” hissed Lavender.

 

Luna put her arm around Lavender’s shoulders, “Yes she is. She died fighting for what she believed in. What you both believed in. Do you think she wanted you to spend the rest of your life in mourning?”

 

“No……it’s just that I miss her. Every damn day I miss her. I…..we had so much taken from us and we somehow found a bit of love in amongst all the shit that was going on. Then it was ripped away. Do you know that the last night we were together we made love for hours? Not sex, love it was the first time I’d really felt safe since I was taken to Azkaban.”

 

Luna gave her shoulders a little squeeze. ”Nothing can take that memory from you. If you want there will be other nights and other lovers. “

 

Lavender looked over at Luna with a small, sad smile, “Was that an offer Luna?”

 

Luna laughed softly as she replied, “No sorry love.”

 

“Typical,” replied Lavender.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Nuthampstead, Royston – Hertfordshire

 

Albus Dumbledore smirked as his set up his scrying spell in the Inn room. He was only a few miles from Royston. Well within the range he had determined to be ideal for him to use his druidic spell to lock on to Potter’s location. With another Muggle purchased crystal he began the spell. Almost immediately it was clear that the spell had failed. With a curse he stepped back just as the focus crystal shattered.

 

Potter was obviously outside the spells maximum area of effect. That meant that he was essentially outside of the British Isles.

 

“Well no matter,” mumbled Albus. Potter would return and then he would have him.

 

oOoOoOo

 

County Cork - Ireland

 

Siobhan and Paddy slipped in to the small pub. They quickly ordered two pints and made sure that the Seán the barman saw them. After receiving his nod they snared a small booth at the back of the taproom.

 

Siobhan looked around at the crowd in the small workman’s pub before turning back to her brother. “Busy tonight.”

 

Paddy shrugged, “True but that works for us.”

 

Neither said anything more until almost twenty minutes had past.

 

“About bloody time,” commented Paddy.

 

Siobhan nodded absently as she watched as the new arrival walked straight to the bar. A short whispered conversation and Seán gestured toward the back of the pub. The middle aged man walked over and sat without invitation in their booth.

 

“Paddy, Siobhan sorry I’m late.”

 

“Trouble Thomas?” asked Paddy.

 

“No just a late meeting. I have the information you requested but before I say any more I need to know why your people need this.”

 

Siobhan raised an eyebrow, “That’s not part of our arrangement Tom. We pay for information and you get it for us.” Her voice was mild but Thomas looked uneasy at her words.

 

“It’s not like that Siobhan. I know our deal but this is the sort of shit you can be killed over. The lads got more high level interest in his health than the bloody pope.”

 

Paddy stared straight in to the other Irishman’s eyes, “We mean the lad no harm. You have my word on that.”

 

“Potter had a rough go at it with the Sasanach. Once they worked out he was a mutant they tossed him in Azkaban along with the rest of their so called dangerous mutants. The ICW was up in bloody arms over it. Anyway Potter led a rescue got them out of Azkaban. Since then he’s been getting a lot of help from certain member ministries.”

 

“Like,” prompted Siobhan.

 

“The Canadians, Japanese and Americans have been quite open about their aid.”

 

“Potter is overseas?” asked Siobhan.

 

“He was in America. The Minister thinks he and the mutants he runs with are back in England. It’s being bandied about as common knowledge that he’s responsible for the latest bloody mess in their magical district.”

 

“Oh?” prompted Paddy. It would be interesting to see what Tom would report about the fight.

 

Tom raised an eyebrow, “I’m surprised you don’t know Paddy. Potter’s hunting Death Eaters. Least that’s what the ICW thinks. The British ministry is denying that’s what happening but you know as well as I that they’re full of shit.”

 

Paddy nodded and took a sip of his beer, “What of Dumbledore?”

 

“Finished, hell he’s a fugitive throughout the wizarding world. The ICW is just now starting to realise just how deep his plotting ran. If they catch him he’ll get executed.” The wizard smiled grimly, “Then they’ll raise him and kill the bastard again.”

 

Paddy seriously doubted they had seen the last of Dumbledore but nevertheless he nodded. Thomas O’Kelly was a fairly typical example of an Irish wizard involved in politics, as a whole they despised Dumbledore.

 

Siobhan slid Tom a small bag as the wizard finished his drink. Tom inclined his head in thanks and scooped it up.

 

“Thanks lass, well I’d best get home to my woman.”

 

Tom left the pub and shortly afterwards the booth at the rear of the pub was empty.

 

oOoOoOo

 

The Marauders watched as the green clad men moved quietly through the woods. They were spread out in a ragged line with weapons held ready in their hands. Some held rifles, some wands but each wore the same uniform. Nothing but the faint sounds of their movement could be heard.

 

Suddenly a loud crack broke the silence and one of the men was sent spinning to the ground.

 

Almost instantly the men in green dropped to the forest floor and began either firing at the enemy or launching curses and hexes. For several long minutes the battle continued. Then as they watched two of the men at the rear began spreading items out on ground. A third knelt by them casting spells to protect then from the chaos of the fight. Then with a flick of their wands the two wizards levitated dozens of round objects and banished them toward the enemy.

 

A moment later a series of explosions could be heard and their view of the battle field faded.

 

As they left the pensive memory they returned to the room see Douglas standing at the front of the room.

 

“That was a memory from Staff Sergeant Albert Myer of the 6th Magical Support division. His squad was made up of a mix of wizards and squibs that worked together for years. I want you to think about just how effectively they worked as a group. Anyone want to share their observations?”

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Blaise groaned as he stretched. “I don’t know what’s more exhausting. Wolverine pounding me in to the ground or Fairbanks lectures.”

 

Lavender threw an ice cube at him. “You ferals all complain and yet it’s the rest of us that end up bruised and battered.”

 

Harry smiled at Hannah and took a long pull of his drink before looking around the dining area, “Has anyone seen Luna since we finished up?”

 

A chorus of no’s from the others followed.

 

“I’ll go and have a look,” volunteered Lavender. “Perhaps she’s simply flaked out. I know I felt like it.”

 

Lavender disappeared in to the accommodation wing for a few moments before reappearing at a dead run.

 

“Luna’s room quickly, I’m going to get Severus.”

 

Within moments they had reached Luna’s room to see their Luna clutching a battered and bloody version of her self.

 

“She appeared like this….I tried to heal her but something is interfering with my spells.”

 

Harry found himself pushed out of the way as Severus appeared in the doorway, “Give me room.”

 

Severus lowered himself to the floor and began casting diagnostic spells. Within seconds it was obvious something was wrong.

 

“There’s something in her blood that is neutralizing my magic. We need to get her up on the bed.”

 

Hannah levitated the injured woman to Luna’s bed and Severus began a much more detailed examination. That ended with him shaking his head in frustration.

 

“I have no idea of what’s blocking healing spells. Harry can you please summon Michael Hayes. I might need some help here.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

They managed to pull the visiting Luna through the worst of it.

 

Eventually what ever the effect was it faded so magic could once more be used to heal her. Just after breakfast Harry and Hannah were summoned back to the medical bay.

 

“She’s awake,” explained their Luna as they arrived.

 

When they pushed the door to the room open they found the duplicate Luna sitting up in bed talking to Severus and somewhat surprisingly Deathstryke.

 

The blond in the bed turned her head and smiled, “Merlin it’s good to see the both of you.”

 

Hannah sat on the edge of the bed, “You look a lot better Luna.”

 

“Ha now that’s a lie Hannah. I’ve no doubt I look just like I feel.”

 

“What happened?” asked Harry.

 

Luna’s silver eyes looked in to Harry’s, “We failed.”

 

Hannah leaned forward and gently took Luna’s hand, “How?”

 

“I need to explain a bit first.”

 

Luna went on to explain the sequence of events that had occurred in her uptime. This Luna was from just over eighteen months in the future. Where the world had descended in to a three way bloody cold war. First had been the fall of the British Ministry of Magic. Within three months from now Voldemort’s puppets would take control of the Ministry following a string of assassinations. The blame for which would be put on to mutants. Within another six months the last of Voldemort’s political opposition was dead or had fled the United Kingdom. The Prime Minister and key members of cabinet and the military were under Death Eater control.

 

By that time mutants were once more being rounded up. Not to imprison them this time but to be ‘disposed of’. Permanently removing the threat to the broader community. The international community protested but refused to take military action. The United Nations enacted sanctions but the British policy continued. Soon hundreds of mutants had been captured and executed although rumours of experimentation started to circulate.

 

For the next six months the Marauders fought on against Voldemort. They developed an underground railway smuggling both mutants and muggle born out of the country. The Marauders bolstered by members of the X-Men, Brotherhood and by rebellious elements of the military managed to hold back the tide of arrests and disappearances.

 

Then Hannah was killed. Shot while trying to free mutants from a military detainment centre.

 

After that the Harry we had known was gone. All that was left was the Raptor. He killed every single soldier on the base. By sunset he had killed over two hundred men. The muggle press called it the bloody Tuesday uprising. As news of it spread mutants all over England began fighting back. In the end the Army had to be called in to quell the fighting.

 

The aftermath was disastrous. Professor Xavier recalled his people even as Magneto and what was left of the Brotherhood joined with the Marauders. The UN and the ICW called on Harry to lay down his arms and come to the negotiating table. Harry refused stating he would not negotiate with governments who murder their own citizens.

 

Three weeks later the Muggle government deployed bioengineered chemical bombs on every major mutant stronghold in Europe and the United States. The bombs had been designed by Colonel William Stryker. He had already been testing on captive mutants. After hurried talks between the United States, United Kingdom and the UN he was finally given the go ahead to deploy the anti-mutant toxin as a deterrent against escalating attacks.

 

Twelve hours after that over ninety percent of the mutant population was dead.

 

Luna shook her head tiredly as she finished her tale. “Stryker activated the toxin devices. I only survived because I was in Norway speaking to a mutant militant group. Apparently the cold slowed the spread of the chemical agent enough that I only received a small amount and my body was able to fight it off. ”

“You were affected as well?” asked Harry quietly.

 

“Harry nearly the entire world was affected.”

 

“Stryker needs to die,” hissed Deathstryke. “The son of a bitch is going to commit genocide.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	24. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 24 by arturus

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 24

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.

Once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias

HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf

Last time:

Luna shook her head tiredly as she finished her tale. “Stryker activated the toxin devices. I only survived because I was in Norway speaking to a mutant militant group. Apparently the cold slowed the spread of the chemical agent enough that I only received a small amount and my body was able to fight it off. ”

“You were affected as well?” asked Harry quietly.

“Harry nearly the entire world was affected.”

“Stryker needs to die,” hissed Deathstryke. “The son of a bitch is going to commit genocide.”

 

Chapter 24

 

The Xavier Institute

 

“Charles, are you alright?”

 

Professor Charles Xavier blinked as he came out of reverie. ‘I’m sorry Ororo I was considering a……disturbing message.”

 

Ororo’s puzzled expression faded replaced by a look of concern. “What is it?”

 

Xavier passed the letter to Ororo.

 

Professor Xavier,

 

A number of disturbing revelations have been passed on to us. They are of significant urgency that we request a meeting today.

At 3pm your time this letter will act as a portkey bringing you and whatever companions you wish to our location.

 

The Marauders

 

 

Ororo shook her head, “Disturbing revelations is a worrying phrase.”

 

“I have little choice but to go. I have summoned the rest of the team here. I would like you and Scott to remain behind to pilot the Blackbird if needed.”

 

“Do you think this is a trap?”

 

Xavier shook his head, “No I don’t think it is. I am merely covering all the potential angles.”

 

Ororo raised an eyebrow and her lips twitched in to a smile, “And it keeps Scott away from Harry and his people.”

 

Shaking his head Xavier motioned toward the memorial still being constructed in the garden. A memorial dedicated to the lives lost in the battle against Stryker and his misguided hatred. “It’s not a situation for humour Ororo. Scott has a blind spot when it comes to Harry and his team. I just hope that it doesn’t come back to haunt us in the future.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Northern Queensland – Australia

 

 

Luna’s image collapsed back in to the pensive.

 

Jean Grey turned white as she slumped back in her chair. “Dear god that’s monstrous!”

 

Xavier could feel the surge of similar thoughts throughout the room. However it was the reaction of his old friend Erik on the other side of the table that frightened him the most. He watched Erik’s shoulders slump for a heartbeat before he straightened and a look of resolve crossed his face. For a moment his eyes had looked directly in to his and the message was clear. ‘I told you so.’

 

Scott Whitebear looked at the horrified faces of his fellow ICW members and knew his own must look much the same. This future memory was all too frightening because he could see events spiraling down that path all too easily. Clearing his suddenly dry throat he stood to address the room. “I thank you for sharing with us what has to be one of the most horrifying things I’ve ever seen. The question I have is what we do now. Do we go public with this?”

 

Arthur Weasley shook his head, “The Ministry wouldn’t act on this. Pensive memories are illegal as evidence in British courts.”

 

Hermione looked up from her notes, “And it’s apparently already heavily influenced by V-Voldemort. Logically he must already have people in place in positions of power. If Luna’s timeline is accurate then we have less than three months.”

 

Chen Su the Chinese ICW representative ran a hand through his thinning hair. “Even some of our supporters in the ICW will struggle with this considering the source. No offence Miss Lovegood.”

 

James Parkes frowned as he nodded. “I agree although I can’t see many of our ICW colleagues being happy with what we’ve been shown. The question is what can the ICW do? We already have heavy sanctions in place. Chen Su is right but not because they want to ignore it. They’ll baulk because the only action left to us is for the ICW to force the British and that means a war.”

 

Scott Whitebear looked ill as he spoke up. “If things play out again in would be a three way war between the magical, mutants and mundane. Dear Merlin this could be a disaster. We must find another way.”

 

“May I suggest something?” Rose Potter asked from her spot next to the Hermione. Seeing nods she carried on. “We need to warn the mundane governments. By doing so we allow them to make their own preparations, surely the British Government should be warned. Maybe we can stop Voldemort being able to take over?”

 

Chen Su shook his head, “That would breach the statute of…”

 

“Which right now is only working for our enemies,” interjected Harry.

 

“I’m not talking about full disclosure but surely the heads of state should be told. They already know about the wizarding world.” Rose offered

 

Scott Whitebear acknowledged Rose’s words with a nod. “Again we have the issue of how to proceed. Even if we put the Statute of Secrecy aside for a moment how do we proceed here? I don’t think Voldemort or this Stryker are going to be easy to take on.”

 

“We should add Dumbledore to the list,” muttered Hannah.

 

“If we are unable to act officially then perhaps an unofficial solution must be sought,” offered Chen Su.

 

Xavier cleared his throat loudly and looked over at Harry, “I think we need a break. Perhaps thirty minutes to consider our options?”

 

Harry looked over at Xavier for a moment before addressing the room. “Professor Xavier has a point. Let’s take a half hour break. There are refreshments available in the next room.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Chen Su and Scott Whitebear made a bee line for Harry and Hannah as soon as they cleared the room. Following close behind was Michael Hayes.

 

Scott inclined his head toward the door, “I think we need to talk for a moment.”

 

Once they were outside Scott gestured toward Chen Su, “We just wanted to clarify our position. We understand your position Harry but you need to understand that a war is going to be difficult to sell to the general members of the ICW. Hell quite a few of them lived through World War Two and its aftermath. They will shy away from a declaration of such for as long as possible. That doesn’t mean that they won’t support more ahh…..clandestine efforts.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “So they’ll turn a blind eye or fund us or what?”

 

Chen Su smiled grimly, “For the most part they’ll turn a blind eye. No doubt you will receive some aid with staging, supplies and the like.”

 

“And intelligence of course,” added Scott.

 

Hannah looked at Chen Su, “What about immunity from prosecution?”

 

The Chinese wizard nodded. “That shouldn’t be too difficult. ICW hit wizard status is a bit nebulous but it does mean that you will get protection from any subsequent legal objections, within reason of course.”

 

“Put together your team Harry and get them trained up. Wizard, Mutant or Mundane we’ll get them accreditation.” Scott assured them.

 

Hannah rubbed at the side of her face. The day had barely begun and she was already weary. “I think we should think about getting any mutants out of the UK if possible.”

 

Scott looked at Chen Su who nodded his confirmation. “We can start setting something up. Identifying them all will be difficult but we can task some of our people to help.”

 

Scott and Chen Su moved back inside leaving the Harry, Hannah and Michael standing together on the wide verandah.

 

Michael clapped Harry gently on the shoulder. “You know my team is behind you guys, as is Thames House.”

 

“What if the PM issues different orders?” Hannah asked.

Michael was silent for a long moment before he sighed. “I’m with you. I owe you my life hell I owe you my families lives. I can’t speak for the lads but I’m with you till we finish this.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Erik sipped at his drink as he watched Xavier stir his tea. “Well Charles if this wasn’t so bleak a moment I’d be tempted to say something mocking. I warned you that this day would come.”

 

Xavier sighed, “Yes Erik but that doesn’t lessen the impact of this disaster does it?”

 

“No, no it doesn’t,” agreed Erik.

 

Xavier shook his head slowly not meeting Erik’s eyes. “I’m worried old friend that we stand on the cusp of a war. A war we cannot win. A war nobody will win.”

 

For the first time in many years Erik thought his one time friend looked old. “Would you accept some advice?” At Xavier’s nod he continued. “The next step is deciding how we stop this chain of events occurring. Stryker’s monstrous plan needs to be derailed. While he retains the knowledge to commit genocide he is a risk to us all. Just as dangerous is this Voldemort. According to Luna he will start the chain of events.”

 

Xavier frowned, “You could argue that Mister Potter could also be apportioned part of the blame.”

 

“Do you truly believe that Charles?”

 

“No….I simply fear that any course we choose will be just as…..perilous.” Xavier ran a hand over his bald scalp. “You are right Erik. Stryker and Voldemort are threats as long as they remain on their destructive courses. I may not agree with the Marauders methods or indeed the Brotherhoods but I will not stand by as our world is destroyed by hatred and revenge.”

 

“So you will help?” asked a voice from behind them. Both men turned to see Scott Whitebear standing a few steps away with Chen Su. The Chinese wizard gestured toward the door. “Come I believe that we are ready to begin. Hopefully the others will have also reached the same conclusions.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

In the end those gathered did reach the same conclusion although the consensus on how to move forward was not as clear.

 

 

The ICW representatives were going to be pushing for the ICW member countries to begin actively working against the British Ministry of Magic and Voldemort. Their plan was to introduce resolutions to use sanctions against countries that hindered this stand. Chen Su also promised to push for the codifying of the rights of mutants in the Wizarding world. Scott Whitebear appointed each of the Marauders as hit wizards. They were now technically in the employ of the international. He also extended this protection to those mutants and SAS troops working with them.

 

The Marauders would be focused on bringing down Voldemort and his organisation. They would be offered the aid they needed by the British military to field a combined unit designed to bring Voldemort’s terror campaign to an end.

 

Professor Xavier was to work with Erik to garner the assistance of the broader mutant community. In particular experienced mutant teams like Excalibur and the Avengers in rooting out Stryker and those supporting him.

 

Concessions had to be made of course. Hammering out the plan had led to several more breaks while private conversations and deals were cemented. At one stage Harry had been so furious over ICW requests that the Marauders accept some sort of oversight by the international Auror command that he had partially transformed before stalking out of the room.

 

They had twelve weeks until Voldemort would begin assassinating key members of the Ministry.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Nott Manor – Lincolnshire

 

The Death Eater writhed and screamed.

 

Eventually Voldemort ended his Crucio leaving the Death Eater twitching and moaning. “I will not tolerate any more failures. We are on the cusp of victory, a victory that would see me in control of the Ministry. This….worm decided to kill a co-worker. Alerting the Ministry and exposing her connections. Now they are on their guard. For what purpose….none save the fact the halfblood spurned her advances. This foolishness has cost me another set of eyes within the Ministry and that is inexcusable.” He pointed to three younger Death Eaters standing against the wall. They were new recruits, all ex-Slytherin students and keen to show their loyalty. “You three will fulfill Barrington’s wish. Use her and then kill her.”

 

The three moved forward and made as to drag the twitching woman away.

 

Voldemort raised a hand, “No, do it here. My loyal Death Eaters need to see justice served.”

 

The message was not lost on the room. Clarice Barrington’s passing would be an object lesson.

 

Voldemort watched expressionless as the three boys stripped the shaking woman who began to scream. After a few moments of watching his former servant being brutally violated he turned back to face the others. “I must now move my plans forward. The Ministry cannot be allowed to restore people’s backbone.” He gestured to a balding man holding out a rolled scroll. “Potter thinks he can use the muggles against us. Jobben take twenty men and kill ten of the mudblood families on this list. Then each day kill another. At each house leave a message telling their Prime Minister that a family a day will die till Potter and his people are stopped.”

 

Jobben bowed, “Yes my lord.”

 

“Morgan you take the same and do the same to any light side family that can be safely targeted. Use the curse breakers. I know you cannot get them all but some of the attacks must succeed. Kill any of the men but I want an example made of the women and children. Do you understand?” asked Voldemort whose eyes flicked to the scene on the other side of the room.

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

“Reinhart you and Blyth are to capture mutants. I want to know how to block or at least suppress their powers.”

 

The two men nodded.

 

Voldemort looked over to where the three young men were still assaulting the still form of their victim. Aware of his cold scrutiny they continued their assault.

 

“Revive her and then continue. We can’t have her missing the experience.”

 

A moment later the screams began again.

 

oOoOoOo

 

ICW Offices - Dublin

 

 

Thomas O’Kelly looked up in surprise when Paddy walked unannounced in to his office. “Paddy?”

 

Paddy waived away the unspoken questions. “Tom I need you to deliver this to Potter.”

 

“What? I…I have no idea where he is!”

 

Paddy waved his hands again, “I know but the Canadians do. This needs to get to the lad Tom. It’s important the boss….well the boss has some information he wants to pass on. Find out who amongst the Canadians is in the know. I’d suggest Whitebear.”

 

Tom looked panicked so Paddy played his ace. “The boss would owe you Tom.”

 

Tom nodded; being owed a favour by the organisation Paddy represented was worth ten times its weight in gold. ”Right-oh Paddy I’ll find out.”

 

Paddy nodded and left.

Two days later the letter was on Scott Whitebear’s desk.

 

oOoOoOo

 

High Street – Royston, Hertfordshire

 

Dumbledore recognised the man in the second hand shop as soon as he saw the ragged trench coat. His first instinct was to leave immediately but he paused and reconsidered. The biggest risk he faced was leaving his muggle accommodations to purchase supplies. Every time he went on resupply runs he was risking being recognised. Perhaps this was a bit of luck. With his wand in hand he approached the former Order of the Phoenix spy. He was still a half dozen steps away when Mundungus Fletcher turned his wand rising.

 

“Dumbledore, is that you?” Mundungus began to lower his wand as he recognised Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore smiled and lowered his wand, “Fletcher it is good to see you my friend. What are you doing in Royston?”

 

Mundungus tucked his wand away. “Always on the lookout for new markets.” Albus. I can’t believe…... Albus what are you doing ‘ere. I’d ‘ave thought you’d show more sense than to be walking round in the open What with all the bloody lies being spread by those bastards.”

 

“Alas my friend at the moment at least until I clear my name, my friends and allies are thin on the ground.”

 

Mundungus cast a quick glance around the muggle shop. “Still it aign’t right too risky like for you to wanderin about. If you want I can help you there eh?”

 

Dumbledore his triumphant smile, it appeared his luck was back. “Old friend I could use your help.”

 

oOoOoOo

Mister Potter,

 

I would like to organise a one on one meeting with you to discuss some information you will find beneficial to your cause.

 

If you wish to meet my associates will be enjoying a pint for the next two nights at the pub where your meeting with Miss Bones was interrupted.

 

Patrick Kelly

 

Harry laid the short letter on his desk and looked around the room, “Who is Patrick Kelly?”

 

Scott Whitebear slid a manila folder across the table. “Patrick Shaun Kelly age thirty eight, born county Cork Ireland. He is an interesting man. A professional criminal but what the law enforcement people call an ordinary decent criminal. He is also apparently a quite powerful wizard. Over the last eighteen years he has built a very organized criminal empire based in Ireland and the UK. He’s a tough bastard and his people are incredibly loyal to him. The little we do know says that he is a generous man. He certainly keeps his people under strict control and for the most part the Gardaí, the police mundane and magical leave him be.”

 

“So he’s what....another Voldemort?” asked Lavender.

 

Scott shook his head, “No he is a businessman. A criminal but still a businessman. He deals in border line magics, potion ingrediant smuggling, illegal artifacts, fencing stolen goods and probably the most pertinant to this conversation information. Patrick is a dealer in information legal and illegal. I think you need to take this offer seriously.”

 

“Bloody hell this is getting complicated. How would he know about your meeting with Susan?” complained Lavender.

 

Harry looked over at Hannah who nodded. “Okay so we’ll meet Kelly and see what he has to say. If he betrays us we’ll cross that bridge.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Harry and Hannah ducked in to the pub and sat at the first available table.

 

Across the street Blaise, Lavender and Luna were eating hot chips on one of the many benches opposite the entrance. At the first sign of a problem they were tasked with extracting Harry and Hannah. A block away a non-descript lorry sat with its engine turning over. Inside Michael Hayes and a six men team sat ready to respond.

 

Harry watched with a cocked eyebrow up when a young looking woman in tight jeans sauntered over to their tables and put two bottles of beer on their table. “There you go love.” She flicked her long auburn hair out of her face with a smile and a wink. “Paddy said he be playing darts out the back if you want to share a pint or two.”

 

The barmaid’s shirt was only a button or two from being undone and left little of her bust covered. With a final wink she sashayed toward the back of the pub.

 

Hannah picked up her drink, “So out the back then?”

 

Harry nodded and they both picked up their drinks and followed the redhead. Once in the back room they quickly spotted the ‘barmaid’ and joined her at the table. Harry kept his eyes on the barmaid while Hannah watched the man like a hawk.

 

Harry saluted the woman with his glass, “Thanks for the pint. I believe that you wanted to talk to me?”

 

Paddy nodded, “Paddy O’Malley, It’s a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter. Patrick wanted to meet you face to face but…well he has his own enemies and it wouldn’t do for you two to be seen together just yet. He has some information you might be interested in.”

 

“And what would your employer want in return?” This was the one thing they couldn’t predict. What was the Irishman after?

 

Paddy took a long pull of his beer before setting it down and answering, “Dark lords are bad for business. The world is better off without them.”

 

Harry took a sip of his beer, “Not that I’m complaining but it has to be more than that. Your boss is a business man so I’d expected that bad for business or not we would be paying for his help.”

 

“It’s not really for me to say. Let’s leave it as personal and you can ask Patrick one day.”

“And we can live with that. I’m more interested in what is on the table,” Hannah asked.

 

“Mundungus Fletcher,” replied Paddy.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “What about him?”

 

“We have been on the look out for Dumbledore but he apparently dropped out of the wizarding world. He certainly didn’t contact any of the few friends he had left. But we watched them anyway. Yesterday we had a sighting, one of our lads spotted Fletcher talking with Dumbledore. Both men parted company and we followed both. Today Fletcher returned to the same destination and we spotted him talking to Dumbledore.”

 

Harry felt his talons growing as a wave of anger passed through him, “You know where Dumbledore is?”

 

Paddy nodded, “Yes and more importantly we know where his clone is.”

 

“His what?” asked Hannah.

 

Paddy gestured to his sister and Siobhan took over the story. “Dumbledore has constructed a clone. It’s a magical copy of his body. They are often used for spare parts. Lose an arm they create a clone and chop, chop clone gets the cleaver and you’re up and about. Good thing is that they don’t have a consciousness, no soul so it’s not murder.”

 

“I’ve never even heard of clones before,” complained Harry.

 

“It’s illegal in the UK. Lot’s of ethical bullshite. Anyway your old headmaster has found a way to transfer his consciousness to a clone. Its dark, soul based magic but it works. Trouble is the infusion of a magical core…well it burns the body out real quick. So they’re not a great path to ever lasting life or anything. Short version if you off Dumbledore he wakes up as a clone. Anyway Patrick knows where his clone is being kept. Offer is that if you take care of the original Patrick will make sure the second coming of Dumbledore is cut short.”

 

Harry leaned against the back of his chair considering what they had been told. “So let’s assume we believe you. What now?”

Paddy leaned forward his expression serious, “I know what you’ve been doing. Offing Death Eaters and their bully boys…hell we’ve been hoisting the odd pint in you name lad. This business with Dumbledore is personal. You do this and Patrick will owe you. Those are his words. I’d expect that you might find some other information coming your way. Names and places of people you wish to…..talk to. As to the old man well the lads will confirm he’s still in the same location. Once we have that I’ll be in contact.”

 

He handed Harry an envelope and finished his beer. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you Harry and you Hannah. I wouldn’t wait too long once you get our next message the clock is no doubt already ticking.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Northern Queensland – Australia

 

“And you think this information is legitimate?”

 

Harry nodded as Douglas Fairbanks continued reading through the material that had arrived via the Irish ICW representative. Less than six hours after harry and the team returned from Ireland. When he finished reading he looked up at Harry. “These bastards didn’t muck around did they? We need to contact Minister Whitebear. He can let those that need to know in on the op. What about you Michael?”

 

Michael Hayes looked up from a map of Nuthampstead, “Thames House has given the go ahead. My lads are gearing up.”

 

“Are we ready Douglas?” asked Harry quietly and the soldier come auror knew the question wasn’t one of logistics.

 

Douglas dipped his head in acknowledgement of the question. “Harry you were almost there before I even started with you. Your people have the abilities and drive. My training was about getting you to consider options as much as it was about your skills. Every tool has a purpose. Anyway lads your plan looks good. Although I think you may want to consider changing the fire support team from being helo based. I’d put them in a truck here. ” He touched the map indicating a dead end side road. “That way they can support your long rifles and your insertion team. Until you go in the door you are not going to truly know what’s in there.”

 

Michael looked at the map before nodding, “It’s a good option Harry. They can be there on foot in under two minutes.”

 

Douglas moved on to the next point. Harry looked at his watch. If all went to plan they would be portkeying out in five hours.

 

oOoOoOo.

 

Royston – Hertfordshire

 

The building was quiet with only the reception and car park lights on. The three man SAS team was almost invisible in their urban camouflage and painted faces. They ghosted along the wall and after the briefest of pauses they were in the main door. Their mission was to evacuate the building of the seven residents without alerting the eighth. Within two minutes the first of their targets were being escorted out of the building and quickly passed to the second three man team. Within moments they were in the back of a commercial van. Among them was the manager who confirmed Dumbledore was in room four.

 

Within nine minutes the building was clear and apparently Dumbledore was still unaware. The SAS team pulled back and returned to the second non-descript commercial van. The first van drove around the corner and travelled three blocks to where its passengers were passed over to a police superintendant.

 

“The building is clear,” reported Corporal Reilly as the van door closed.

 

Michael Hayes breathed a sigh of relief. The extraction team had not had much time to learn the layout but they had still performed flawlessly. He quickly checked the LED clock. Right on time, “Long rifles?”

 

“Already in position, both windows are covered.”

 

“Anti-Apparition Wards?”

 

“In place already.”

 

“Police?”

 

“The superintendant has the road blocks in place. Nothing will get through.”

 

Michael took a deep breath, it was time. “Send the go to Raptor.”

 

“”Go Raptor, go Raptor.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry’s earpiece gave the go and he immediately gestured to his team. The Marauders were split in to roles. Lavender would blow the door, allowing Harry, Hannah and Blaise to be first through. They would engage Dumbledore with either small arms or magic. The others were the second wave who would follow the others through after the initial entry. All of them knew Dumbledore would be hard to beat. He truly was a very powerful wizard. In the event the failed the back up plan was to hold till the SAS could reinforce them. With Apparation and Portkey wards in place he had no where to run.

 

Lavender reached the door first and took up a position to the side. Harry and Blaise both transformed and raised their Heckler & Koch MP5’s. One step behind them Hannah held her wand in her left hand and a browning pistol in her right. At the rear Luna had her own MP5 ready to fire.

 

Harry held up five fingers indicating a five second countdown.

 

On three, Lavender raised her hands and called forth her power.

 

On five she released a burst of power shattering the door in to a cloud of splinters. Before the splinters had even hit the floor Harry had his weapon orientated on the empty bed immediately he called out, “NO SHOT.”

 

Blaise had already begun tracking around the room, “NO SHOT.”

 

Hannah raised her wand and cast the human detection spell, “Homenum Revelio,” straight away she pointed to the window.

Before anyone could react a wave of magical energy banished the three Marauders backwards slamming them in to the walls.

 

Lavender retaliated with an energy blast directed toward the windows. Glass was sent flying in to the night and a shield of bright light appeared. Luna opened fire sending a long burst toward the shield. The shield held for a few rounds before the spell shattered.

 

From the door Lavender pointed her wand in to the room, “Finite Incantatem.”

 

Dumbledore appeared and with a slashing wand movement blasted Luna and Lavender backwards. A second wand movement sent a storm of ice shards toward Harry and Hannah who were once more raising their weapons. The shards disintegrated as Hannah raised a wall of flame but the move cost her. Dumbledore sent another blast of raw magic that struck the floor at her feet blasting her back in to the wall.

 

Dumbledore’s choice gave Harry his opportunity and he took it. Lunging forward with inhuman speed he launched himself at Dumbledore. The elder wizard managed to flick his wand banishing Harry backwards but not before Harry had driven his talons in to Dumbledore’s side carving five long strips. The blow sent Dumbledore staggering backward almost to the shattered window.

 

Harry pushed himself to his knees as he tried to shrug off the heavy impact. His MP5 had been torn from his grasp and so he flicked his wrist bringing his wand in to his hand.

 

“Expelliarmus”

 

Harry felt his wand torn from his grasp and looked up to see it fly in to Dumbledore’s hand.

 

Dumbledore ignore the vicious wound in his side and kept his wand pointed at Harry. “You cannot defeat me Harry. Surrender to me and perhaps there can still be a place for you by my side.”

 

Preparing himself for another dangerous rush Harry paused when he saw a red dot appear on the side of Dumbledore’s head. There were things he could have said. Things he wanted to say but instead he simply watched events unfold.

Dumbledore took a single step forward in an apparent attempt to check that the other Marauders were out of the fight. Then with a wet thump half of his head dissolved in to a fine red mist.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Dumbledore opened his eyes in shock. What had happened? He found himself blinking against the light as his eyes tried to adjust.

 

His watering eyes saw movement and he turned to see a blurry shape by his side, “Albus Dumbledore,” said an Irish accented voice. “It is time to pay the piper.”

 

Before he could speak something hard and cold was place beside his temple and his world was white.

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

AN – Well Dumbledore has finally gone on to meet his maker – Delusional old coot. There are only 2 or perhaps 3 chapters to go now.

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	25. Shattering The Mirror by arturus

  
[Shattering The Mirror](viewstory.php?sid=656) by [arturus](viewuser.php?uid=3901)  


  
Summary: 

A Harry Potter/X-Men crossover POST OOTP : Harry is identified by the ministry as one of a growing number of magical mutants. He is expelled, imprisoned and then exiled from the magical world.

Now Harry and his mutant allies form a new alliance. One destined to bring down the Dark Lord.

LATEST EDIT STUFFED THE FORMAT FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE FIXED ASAP - THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP FROM READERS

  
Categories: Azkaban, Betrayal, Crossovers, Drama, General, Revenge, War, Bashing > Dumbledore bashing, Crossovers > HP/X-Men Characters:  Hannah Abbott, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Action, Adult, Adult - Femslash, Adventure/Action, AU, Crossover, Drama, Sci-Fi  
Pairings:  None  
Warnings:  Abuse / Torture, Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Extreme violence, Femslash, Rape, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  25 Completed: No   
Word count: 138419 Read: 25499  
Published: June 09, 2012 Updated: September 09, 2012 

Chapter 25 by arturus

**Shattering the Mirror Chapter 25  
**  
  
Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Important Story Note on AU events: For the sake of convenience (my convenience anyway) I have moved some of the time lines and events the X-Men & HP Movies, Books and Comic’s.   
  
Once more here are the Marauders and their Initials/Alias  
  
HP / Raptor  
HA / Flame  
LB / Fury  
LL / Oracle  
BZ / Canis/Wolf  
  
Last time:  
  
 _Dumbledore opened his eyes in shock. What had happened? He found himself blinking against the light as his eyes tried to adjust.  
  
  
His watering eyes saw movement and he turned to see a blurry shape by his side, “Albus Dumbledore,” said an Irish accented voice. “It is time to pay the piper.”   
  
  
Before he could speak something hard and cold was place beside his temple and his world was white.  
  
_  
 **Chapter 25  
  
  
Conference Room – Thames House  
**  
  
Harry sipped at his water as he waited for their host to arrive. Beside him Hannah and the others looked around the meeting room with expressions ranging from Luna's excited interest to Blaise's quiet self-contemplation. When the door opened everyone’s attention was immediately focused on Michael and the older man at his side.   
  
  
Geoffrey Smyth gave those in the room a nod before taking a seat at the table. Michael locked the door before taking his own seat.  
  
  
Smyth studied the others in the room for a quiet moment before offering them a slight smile. "I'm glad to see you all came through unscathed. Now before we go any further I wanted to say well done on the operation. I know you had personal reasons for your hatred of Dumbledore but you must realise that you have done the realm a service in removing him as a threat."  
  
  
"One down one to go," said Blaise.  
  
  
Hannah shook her head, "More than that Canis. Voldemort, Stryker and the Ministry all need to be dealt with before the jobs done.”  
  
  
Smyth nodded, “I agree Hannah. We must deal with Voldemort and his followers. I think we need to assign mission teams. I have every British intelligence asset available searching for Stryker as do the Americans and the Chinese. He is running out of places to hide so I have no doubt that we will find him. Your team needs to go after Voldemort.”  
  
  
“Severus and Deathstryke will want to be on the team hunting Stryker,” said Luna.   
  
  
Smyth made a note on his note pad, “The ICW is already supplying us with several hit wizards and investigators. So it is already a joint operation.” Smyth looked at his watch. “In fact I have a phone conference with Charles Xavier in forty-five minutes. I would speculate that he is also offering his help in finding Stryker. Magneto has already offered you his help?”  
  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
  
“So our priority is Voldemort?” asked Michael Hayes.  
  
  
“That’s what I am suggesting. We have, if we are conservative less than twelve weeks to find and eliminate our targets. I would suggest that our first steps would be to look over your operational plans. Given the timeframe we may want to fast track several of your operations.” Smyth slid a file across the table to Harry and Hannah.  
  
  
“We are also putting out updated orders to all military units in the United Kingdom marking Death Eaters as an immediate threat. This order means that our military units can respond with deadly force. We have included a description of the usual Death Eater attire and tactics. It’s a rare order but it means that we can call on any of the services for assistance. I’ll leave Michael to explain what it all means.”  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Toronto – Canada ICW Liaisons Office  
**  
  
Nerida Jones was a witch and an alumnus of Salem who had been recruited to the Canadian Auror program right after school. A decade of investigative work had ended with her being transferred to the special investigations unit of the International. Her special skill was finding fugitives. She had a gift for it.  
  
  
Superintendent Morgan Crane of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police was watching over the shoulder of his magical colleague. As a briefed in mundane he was well aware of the magical world. As he watched he realised that regardless of her other skills, the young woman looking over the evidence was obviously a professional.   
  
  
Nerida held up a photograph, “Superintendent?”  
  
  
Morgan leaned over staring at the large print, “What is it Miss Jones?”  
  
  
“This was taken in the abandoned room in England?”  
  
  
Morgan nodded.  
  
  
Nerida tapped the photo, “Right top quadrant there is a sticker above the sink, a fragile goods sticker with a logo on it.”  
  
  
Morgan studied the photo, “Damn you are right, you can almost make it out.”  
  
  
“Allied movers; I’ve seen the logo before.”  
  
  
Two hours later a detective inspector from Scotland Yard and two uniformed constables were in the London office on Allied movers.  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Red Lion Pub - Bramley, Hampshire  
**  
  
Andrew Travers knew he was a dead man the moment the hooded figures entered his family’s pub. He had been warned by a friend about the latest round of Death eater attacks against Muggleborn and half-bloods. The Death Eaters were here for his family. He saw a flash as a spell was launched at one of his patrons and the screams began. Pulling his wand he launched a stunner at one of the masked figures catching the wizard in the back before he had to duck down behind the bar to avoid the return spellfire. Taking a deep breath he started to stand. He was determined to act as a distraction giving his wife, children and patrons a chance. As he stood a spell shattered the wall of bottles behind him. Throwing himself to the side he sent a curse toward a Death Eater to his right and moved again. He had to keep moving and keep the scum focused on him.  
  
  
Andrew ducked under a burst of green spellfire that shattered a tray of glasses and tried to line up another target.  
  
  
  
Patrick Knowles pushed his wife to the floor when the three masked men burst in to the pub. A reservist with C squadron of the SAS he didn’t panic instead he let his training kick in. Whatever the situation the three men were threats and needed to be neutralised. Even better for him was the fact that one was down already, apparently felled by Andy the publican. Even the screams of the other patrons was working for him causing further distraction. Improvising he picked up a steak knife that had fallen to the floor when a table had been overturned by a panicking family. It wasn’t ideal but it was what he had; now he just needed an opportunity to act.  
  
  
Walberg Morebank was a new recruit Death Eater from a minor pureblood family and the youngest member of the squad sent to kill the half-blood Travers. He had been expected to kill Travers and terrorise as many of the filthy muggles as possible before the three Death Eaters waiting outside were to seal and torch the building.   
  
  
Unfortunately things had descended in to chaos and Walberg was fighting for his life. The anti-apparition wards his companions had placed were now stoping him escaping.   
  
  
Walberg raised his wand to send a reducto at the bar when he felt excruciating pain in his back. Before he could react his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor with his vision dimming.  
  
  
Patrick checked the fallen figure before turning to the shattered bar, “Andy?”  
  
  
Andrew appeared pointing a stick toward the door. “Is he down?”  
  
  
“Dead, what the fuck is going on Andy?”  
  
  
Andrew thought quickly. He knew Pat was a soldier, what would a muggle understand? “Terrorists, there will be more outside,” warned Andrew.  
  
  
“Armed with what?”  
  
  
Andrew held up his wand, “Like this. We need to get everyone out the bastards would kill everyone here without batting an eyelid.”  
  
  
Patrick shook his head he had a bloody lorry load of questions but they could wait. “Not a good idea Andy if the bastards outside have half a brain they’ll cut us down.”  
  
  
Thinking quickly now he glanced at his watch, it was just before nine and many of the lads would still be at the barracks. They had been warned by HQ of a possible increase in terrorist activity and given clear instructions on the appropriate response. The SAS was ‘weapons free’. “Andy, throw me your phone.”  
  
  
Andy tossed the phone to Patrick who quickly dialled his squadron’s barracks. Five minutes later a truck rolled to a stop. It had no headlights and had stopped well between the two street lights.  
  
  
Outside the pub the three Death Eaters were growing concerned. There had been spell fire and some screams but since then nothing.   
  
  
“Those three bastards better not be having all the decent ones.”  
  
  
The most experienced of them looked down at his fob watch, “Listen you morons the Dark Lord wants Travers and his spawn dead. If you bugger this up dipping your wicks….you saw what happened to…what’s that?” He pointed to the Pub where a muggle was walking toward the door from the shadows of the public green.  
  
  
The closest Death Eater raised his wand, “Avad….urk.”   
  
  
As their companion dropped to the ground the realisation that something was wrong was dawning on the remaining two. Unfortunately for them they were didn’t know enough to be as afraid as they should be.  
  
  
“Drop your weapons,” ordered a voice from the darkness.  
  
  
The experienced Death Eater knew only one way to deal with muggles, fear. Knowing the scum would run once he slew a few of them he raised his wand and died without ever seeing his killer.  
  
The last Death Eater reached for the Port Key hanging around his neck. To the four men covering him the move meant only one thing, a suicide bomber. A threat they knew all too well. Two independent shots both struck at almost the same moment dropping the wizard.  
  
  
Ten minutes later the Police arrived in force and forty minutes after that a call came through to Thames House. A Death Eater raid had been foiled and they had a living prisoner.  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Ministry of Magic - London  
**  
  
Rudyard Collins cleared his throat as he stood to address the Minister and the gathered department heads. “The disappearance of Rufus Scrimegor has yet to be…..resolved. At this stage there is no evidence to support foul play. His house wards are still operative and there are no signs of any untoward magic. He and his family may have simply left the country. He certainly had the resources to do so. It may be the time to ahh…seek the assistance of the public.”  
  
  
Minister Fudge shook his head, “I understand Auror Collins but I am afraid that until you have uncovered his fate we will need to keep this under wraps.”  
  
  
Rudyard hadn’t expected Fudge to give his permission so he simply nodded in acknowledgement of his orders.  
  
  
Aimée Le Prince de Beaumont looked up with a frown at Fudge’s words. “Minister I believe we had other issues on the table, in particular the latest ICW statement.”  
  
  
Fudge cringed at the reminder, “Yes, yes the Stoutheart act.”  
  
Aimée resisted the urge to scream as another example of Fudge’s stupidity. “Minister why is Martin Pryce not present?”  
  
  
Pryce had replaced Stoutheart as the department head of Department for the regulation and control of Dark Creatures. He had been a rather well respected wizard on the payroll of the DMLE. Who had been chosen, over Fudge’s private objections to head up the department whose former head was now wanted for questioning by the ICW. Pryce had been busy trying to unravel what exactly had happened in Azkaban and other places under the auspices of the Ministry. He had argued that it was the first step in trying to appease the ICW.  
  
  
Mabel Plumpton-Smyth of the department of International magical Co-Operation sneered at the French born witch, “Why should we care what the ICW is blathering on about? They’ve shown they don’t wish to negotiate.”  
  
  
The door swung open without warning as the head of the DMLE hurried in to the room carrying a newspaper. Aronius Winchester looked agitated and worried as he dumped the paper on the table.  
  
  
Fudge’s eye twitched, “Winchester what is the meaning of this?”  
  
  
“Dumbledore is dead!”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“The Muggles killed Dumbledore somehow. It’s in the Times.”  
  
  
Fudge looked confused, “The what?”  
  
  
Aronius pointed at the paper, “The Times is a Muggle newspaper. They conducted some sort of raid and killed him.”  
  
  
“Fils de salope,” whispered Aimée who had reached over for the paper before turning to look at Aronius. “Have we confirmed this?”  
  
  
“I’ve just sent two Auror’s to find out from our contact with their Police.”  
  
  
“This is a…..a foutu bordel,” muttered Aimée as she read the article in full.   
  
  
Fudge shifted uncomfortably not sure about how to feel about Dumbledore’s death. “What do the Muggles know?”  
  
  
“Minister It appeared that several days ago a special operations group of the British Army acted on a tip that a wanted terrorist was hiding in Hertfordshire. They acted on the intelligence and it looks like they caught Dumbledore with his pants down.” Aronius explained.  
  
  
“Can we hide this?” Fudge asked. It was unlikely that many would miss Dumbledore but such actions by the Muggles against Wizards were a dangerous precedent.  
  
  
Aronius and Aimée both shook their heads.  
  
  
“Fine then I’ll release a press statement. Then I had better contact the ICW. Perhaps they’ll be more prepared to talk now Dumbledore is dead.”  
  
  
Another knock on his door had Fudge almost twitching in his seat.  
  
  
The door opened to reveal Martin Pryce holding a thick portfolio. “Minister I’ve uncovered something I think you need to see.”  
  
  
“Yes, yes Pryce what is it?”  
  
  
Pryce looked around the room, “Perhaps alone Minister, the information is rather sensitive.”  
  
  
Mabel Plumpton-Smyth sniffed in disdain, “We are the Ministers advisors Pryce, not that I’d expect an outsider like you to understand.”  
  
  
Pryce ignored the interruption except for a slight narrowing of his eyes.   
  
  
Fudge looked almost grateful for the interruption, “Of course Pryce, if you ladies and gentlemen will excuse us.”  
  
  
Aronius was walking back to his office with Rudyard discussing the best way forward regarding Dumbledore when an alarm sounded. Somewhere in the ministry an unforgiveable had been cast.  
  
  
“Seal the ministry and then go and found out where it was cast,” Aronius ordered Rudyard as he drew his wand.  
  
  
By the time four duty Aurors reached the Ministers office Fudge was dead alongside Pryce. It was quickly determined that Pryce had murdered the minister before turning his wand on himself. Given his nature it was concluded that Pryce must have been acting under the imperius.  
  
  
The Wizenagemot was summoned to an emergency session where Aronius reported the minister’s assassination. After a long debate candidates were called for and after several votes Pius Thicknesse a senior member of the DMLE was voted in as Minister of Magic.   
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Unplottable Location – Southern England  
  
**  
Lord Voldemort watched impassively as Rundell Yaxley, Anthony Hudson and Mabel Plumpton-Smyth arrived and knelt at his feet.  
  
  
He let them kneel on the stone floor for almost two minutes before acknowledging them, “Report.”  
  
  
Yaxley moistened his lips, “My Lord, Thicknesse is now minister. I renewed the Imperius and ordered him to declare me undersecretary.”  
  
  
Voldemort considered the three Death Eaters with a neutral expression, “Good you three are to return immediately and begin our second phase. I want every department head either under our control or dead.”  
  
  
“My Lord Dumbledore is dead,” reported Hudson. “Aronius himself reported it.”  
  
  
Voldemort leaned forward, “How?”  
  
  
Hudson sneered, “The old fool let the muggles kill him.”  
  
  
Hudson’s sneer faded as Voldemort’s wand rose to point at him, “Explain.”  
  
  
Hudson explained the article in the muggle news.  
  
  
“It must be Potter,” hissed Voldemort. “How very interesting, Hudson go and inform the Death squads that they are to increase the number of raids on those that stand against us. I want the wizarding world on its knees. Yaxley I think it is time to remove these Muggles from Potter’s grasp. I want their Prime Minister under the imperius as soon as possible.”   
  
  
Yaxley lowered his head again, “Yes my Lord.”  
  
  
Voldemort turned to a dark haired man standing amongst his followers, “McGregor what of Ireland?”  
  
  
McGregor bowed his head, “My lord I have a teacher at their Enniskerry School who is sympathetic to our cause.”  
  
  
“Put together a group of our best ward breakers. I shall lead our brethren in destroying the school that was foolish enough to give shelter to my enemies. Before we take the Ministry we must stamp out any fools who think to stand against me.”  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Northern Queensland, Australia  
**  
  
Rose sat with Lily on her lap enjoying the cool evening breeze as she took a sip from a glass of white wine. Her companion was quiet save for the sound of pages turning.  
  
  
“Hermione?”  
  
  
“Hmmm”  
  
  
“What are you working on?”  
  
  
Looking up from her book Hermione gave Rose and Lily a smile, “I’m looking up parenting spells.”  
  
  
Rose nodded slowly as she considered the young woman in front of her. “At some point we are going to need to have a long conversation Hermione.”  
  
  
Hermione open and closed her mouth a few times before nodding, “I know.”  
  
  
Rose smiled wryly, “You know I never thought my life could be any stranger than being the girl who lived. Now I’m the girl who lived to get preggers and end up in a universe where my partner is now a woman. I seriously think I’ve got the world record for weirdness.”  
  
  
“Rose I……..I can’t give you what you want.”  
  
  
Rose smiled again, “Oh Hermione you are just as much of a twit as….look I know you are not a lesbian. Merlin I’m not a lesbian. But the feelings I have for you….well it is complicated. I think we need to talk it out otherwise it’s going to be awkward. I thought I had moved on but even when I’m with Charlie I’ll see you and just for a second I see…….him.”  
  
  
Hermione reached out and took Rose’s hand. “Oh Rose it must be hard.”  
  
  
Rose nodded and for a long moment they just sat offering their support for each other.  
  
  
“I think maybe talking about it does help. I know I gave that advice to Harry often enough. I think…….hang on Charlie. Charlie Weasley?”  
  
  
Rose simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“I…..I mean I know you had a few drinks with him the other night when mum babysat……tell me you didn’t.”  
  
  
“Oh but I did. Gryffindor remember.”  
  
  
“But…….but Charlie?”  
  
  
“I knew Charlette Weasley really well…..back home. Once I got over the gender thing I realised he was a nice guy. It wasn’t planned but well one thing led to another.”  
  
  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
  
  
“You really are pretty rubbish at girl talk aren’t you?”  
  
  
“Well in my defense both my best friends were boys.”  
  
  
Rose laughed, “True anyway Charlie wants to make it official and tell everyone we are dating but I wanted to talk to you first.”  
  
  
Hermione felt herself getting a bit teary. Rose cared so much for her that she went out of her way to clear the air. “I’m fine Rose, really I am. Just a bit surprised. I mean he’s pretty handsome but what made you…well you know.”  
  
  
Rose considered her question for a long moment before looking Hermione meeting her eyes, “He’s hung like a horse.”  
  
  
“Rose!” Hermione turned bright red as Rose burst in to laughter.   
  
  
“Oh your face was priceless! He’s just a really nice guy. Yes he was a caring lover and all that but to be honest it was his personality that attracted me.”  
  
  
Hermione was almost glaring, “Thank you sooo much Rose now every time I see Charlie I’ll be thinking how big his penis is.”  
  
  
“Well it’s a bit egotistical of me but it is pretty big,” said a smiling Charlie from the doorway.  
  
  
Hermione shrieked and turned magenta before stuttering out gibberish, “Charlie…I….I…..penis…..penis…..I didn’t….”  
  
  
  
Rose was laughing hysterically as Hermione spluttered in to silence.  
  
  
Charlie had a huge grin on his face, “Well my girth aside we’ve just had a call from the Canadians. They wanted to put together a meeting. Something has come up in Britain.”  
  
  
A more composed trio found themselves sitting with the others in the meeting room when Ernest Dancing Wolf walked out of the floo.  
  
  
“Sorry for the lack of notice but there have been some developments. Yesterday Cornelius Fudge was assassinated in his office. In the wake of Fudge’s death a DMLE official named Pius Thicknesse has been elected minister. Unfortunately we don’t foresee any change for the better. He’s taken a man called Rundell Yaxley as his undersecretary.”  
  
  
“And Yaxley is a Death Eater or at least he was at some stage,” said Arthur Weasley. “Yaxley is an unpleasant individual, a muggle….sorry mundane hater.”  
  
  
“So nothing has changed?” asked Hermione.  
  
  
Rose sat back in her chair, “And Luna’s vision is still valid. Voldemort is taking over the ministry.”  
  
  
Bill Weasley looked up from where he was taking notes. “We need to let the Prime Minister know. If we can stop him taking over the mundane government we are giving ourselves a real chance to take change the outcome. It’s one thing that he has control of the ministry it’s another thing entirely if he controls the military and police.”  
  
  
“Our allies in the ICW agree,” said Ernest. “Due to the fact that we suspect that Voldemort may have spies in the PM’s office we are going to try and avoid the usual channels and go via Thames house.”  
  
  
Bill looked at his watch, “We are due to catch up with Harry and Hannah in about an hour for our weekly update.”  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Marauders Den – Hertfordshire  
**  
  
Harry sent a stunner straight at Hannah’s chest as he lunged forward with his talons extended to rake her but was forced to dive to the side by a burst of flame. Rolling to his feet he prepared to leap toward his opponent again when the world went dark.  
  
  
  
“Harry?”  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Lavender and Hannah grinning down at him.  
  
  
Lavender twirled a wand in her fingers before slipping it back in to its wrist sheath, “Got you Potter.”  
  
  
Harry sat up shaking his head to clear the lingering effects of the stunner, “I thought you were out for the count.”  
  
  
Lavender grinned, “Nope just playing possum until Han had you occupied.”  
  
  
Harry smiled, “Well it worked.”  
  
  
Lavender’s grin widened, “Okay so I’m hitting the shower and then heading out for an hour or two. I need to do some shopping.”  
  
  
Harry nodded but Hannah pointed at the clock, “Don’t forget your emergency Portkey and don’t forget that we have a meeting with the others at eleven.”  
  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry I won’t be late.” The blond left as Harry climbed to his feet.  
  
  
“So just the two of us, want another session?”  
  
  
Hannah pulled off her armored vest, ”What I’d like is for you to strip so we can make out in the shower.”  
  
  
“You look beautiful like a barbarian princess or a Valkyrie,” said Harry as he stepped forward and pulled Hannah close to kiss her.  
  
  
“I need a…….,” Hannah stopped complaining as Harry took hold of her bottom and kissed her exposed neck. As soon as he straightened she kissed him hungrily and began trying to undo his vest.  
  
  
By the time they hit the bathroom there was a trail of clothes and equipment from the training room.  
  
  
Harry made love to Hannah slowly in the shower. Their frenzied lovemaking in the training room had been passionate and almost violent. Now the pace was slower but no less passionate. Hannah locked her heels around Harry’s waist as he thrust slowly in to her, hands caressing his shoulders as they slowly built to a climax amid the hot water and clouds of steam.  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
Luna watched Blaise intently.  
  
  
“There did you see it?”  
  
  
Luna nodded, “Right as you transformed your eyes changed colour.”  
  
  
“I think it’s my magic flaring as it fights the transformation.”  
  
  
“It could be…..have you ever tried meditation?”  
  
  
Blaise shook his head.  
  
  
“I’ll teach you. I think that if you can find a way to stop your magic fighting the change you may gain even better control of it.”  
  
  
Blaise nodded eagerly. He had grown accustomed to his transformation but still felt that he lacked the control Harry had shown.   
  
  
Luna gestured for Blaise to sit on the floor opposite her.  
  
  
“Okay I want you to close your eyes….”  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Enniskerry – Ireland  
  
**  
Daphne Greengrass handed in her assignment to Professor Tomlin before heading down to the dining room to meet Astoria for lunch. It wasn’t a long delay but it still meant that she was arriving several minutes behind the majority of the students. As she reached the last flight of stairs she paused just before the landing. There were voices just around the corner. Out of sight but loud enough to be heard but what made her pause was that she recognised one of them. Seamus Lorne the care of magical creatures instructor.  
  
  
“….shouldn’t be here,” complained Lorne.  
  
  
“The students are at lunch. These bloody Irish have no idea about security.” The second voice wasn’t Irish accented but English.  
  
  
“Still anyone could come along so just tell me what you need.”  
  
  
“We want the blood traitors and mudbloods that fled here to escape justice. The dark Lord wants them put down as a message to Potter and his allies.”  
  
  
Daphne realised the English accented voice was also vaguely familiar.   
  
  
“You obviously had no trouble with the wards, why do you need my help?” Lorne asked.  
  
  
“I’m with the ministry of magic and I’m here to discuss the educational records of the students from Hogwarts now in Ireland. I’d strike now but they are watching me like a bloody misers last Galleon. Besides the Dark Lord wants to personally kill the traitors. After we’ve had a few of the more…..tasty ones of course.”  
  
  
“Our Aurors….”  
  
  
“Will be distracted by a raid in Kilkenny, our man in the Ministry will see to that. So where do you stand Seamus?”  
  
  
“I’ll do it but I want my pick of the girls.”  
  
  
“Oh ho got your eyes on someone eh?”  
  
  
“Meaghen O’Leary I’ve wanted to take the little bint all year. Her old man was a right bastard to me at school.”  
  
  
Daphne almost hissed out loud at the traitorous teachers words. O’Leary was a second year.  
  
  
“So how?”  
  
  
“Tomorrow night take these coins and place them around the perimeter of the wards. They’ll act as a focus for the ward breakers. Don’t worry Seamus you’ll be safe and rewarded for your efforts.”  
  
  
Daphne ran back upstairs taking two steps at a time. It was time to report what she had heard.  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
Harry pulled on his shirt before reaching for the secure phone to Thames House. Picking up he had to wait a few moments for the encrypted phone to synchronise, “Potter.”  
  
  
“Harry its Michael we have a captured Death Eater from a failed raid.”  
  
  
“Where was he captured?”  
  
  
“A pub in Hampshire, it was a failed raid on a halfblood wizards business. Stupid bastards didn’t know there was a SAS base right around the corner. It’s their local watering hole. One of the boys took out a DE and called for backup.”  
  
  
“What now?”   
  
  
“This is an excellent opportunity to get some decent intelligence so he’s being kept unconscious. When he wakes up we are going to need wards up to stop the bastard apparating out. We might need Weasley.”  
  
  
Harry looked at his watch it was nearly time for the Marauders meeting. “I’ll be talking to Bill and the others shortly. I think I’d like you or Geoffrey here for this one.”  
  
  
Michael went silent for a moment and Harry guessed he was speaking to someone else. “Right –oh Harry I’ll Portkey in. Just give me ten or so. Actually just hold a second Michael.”  
  
  
Hannah walked in to the room and gestures at the phone, “Is that Michael because Daphne just notified us of a planned attack in Ireland.”  
  
  
Rather than a three way conversation Harry passed the phone to Hannah who quickly passed on the intelligence Daphne had overheard.  
  
  
“Right call everyone in for this one. We might need to get to Ireland.”  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Thames House  
  
**  
Geoffrey Smyth was on his own secure call to a Canadian colleague.  
  
  
“How sure of this are you?”  
  
  
“Positive Geoffrey the…ah consultant is a bloody genius. I don’t know how we missed it. Given his resources we just never considered that he would use a domestic mover. Anyway the good news is that the moving company has a fix on the bastard’s location. He’s relocated to France.”   
  
  
Smyth knew that Michael Hayes was on the phone to Harry right now letting him know about the captured Death Eater. “I’ll see what resources we can gather to investigate this. There is a lot going on right now Alan.”  
  
  
Alan Morris headed up the small Canadian Military intelligence directorate. He was a trusted ally and had been briefed on at least the major points of the Stryker situation. He was also fully briefed on the Wizarding world. “I know Geoffrey. You should consider contacting the French.”  
  
  
Smyth paused before answering. Alan was right but it was not a decision to take lightly. “I’ll pass that advice on Allan. I had best go and get things organised here.”  
  
  
“Good luck Geoff.”  
  
  
Smyth hung up and leaned back in his chair. The Direction centrale du renseignement intérieur were sometimes his very good friends and at other times luke warm allies. They were however briefed in and they would not want Stryker in their neck of the woods. Picking up the secure line he pressed the number that would dial the PM.  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **Northern Queensland, Australia  
**  
  
International Portkeys always left Harry feeling nauseous but the feeling didn’t last. A quick glance told him that all his people had arrived.   
  
  
He turned toward the house to see Hermione, Rose and somewhat surprisingly Scott Whitebear standing near the steps leading up in to the main building.   
  
  
Harry walked over toward the Canadian Minister of Magic, “Scott I didn’t expect you tonight.”  
  
  
Scott smiled as he shook Harry’s hand. “It’s good to see you all. We have some new developments in France that have come to light.”  
  
  
“Voldemort?” asked Hannah.  
  
  
Scott shook his head, “Stryker.”  
  
  
Lavender stepped up beside Hannah, “Bloody hell he’s been found?”   
  
“A solid lead that we need to follow up,” warned Scott. “But we had better get inside I think tonight is going to be a long session.”  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
The large open room they had used before was again set up as a meeting room however there were even more people crowded around the tables. The ICW was represented by Scott and what looked to be almost a dozen other wizards and witches. Xavier was there along with Logan, Scott, Jean and Ororo. There was also a mutant covered in blue fur who was wearing a suit siting with them. Alongside the Xmen were Geoffrey Smyth and Michael Hayes. Sitting with them was another Army officer who was looking around the room with wide eyes.  
  
  
At a table by themselves were Eric and a half dozen of his Brotherhood. The Marauders only recognised Toad and Sabretooth. The second last table was occupied by the Weasleys and the other permanent residents of the property.   
  
  
Geoffrey Smyth was the first to get up and report on the captured Death Eater. Scott Whitebear immediately offered the services of an ICW safe house in which to detain and interrogate the Death Eater. Bill Weasley was the first to agree explaining that it would be time consuming for a small warding team to build the wards up to what an ICW team would already have in place.   
  
  
As Bill finished speaking Professor Xavier offered his services, “Perhaps a joint operation might be called for. I understand that there are no doubt magical means to question a prisoner but I would also like to offer my services. Perhaps my abilities may be of assistance.”  
  
  
Scott Whitebear nodded, “I am sure we can arrange that Professor.”  
  
  
Geoffrey Smyth gestured to the Army officer seated next to him, “Major Barrington has the latest intelligence uncovered by the joint operation searching for Colonel Stryker.”  
  
  
The Major stood and walked the group through the discovery of Stryker’s suspected new location in France. His presentation was informative and he went in to detail about how the joint operation had worked to track the elusive scientist.  
  
  
Ernest leaned forward from his position next to Scott Whitebear, “I think another joint operation may be called for. This Stryker is a danger to us all. His hatred seems to be focused on mutants but how long before the magical world is in his sights, how long before he targets China or the Middle East?”  
  
  
Eric considered himself a good reader of people’s motivations. Indeed he had often bet his own life on his ability to find and recruit people to what he saw as his cause. Harry Potter and his Marauders were an anomaly. They were in many ways prime recruitment material. Abused, tortured and betrayed by humanity they had gathered together to fight back. Alas it was not that simple. Potter despised most of the British Magical community, he hated his human relatives but he still allied himself with some humans. The boy and his fire brand girlfriend hated but they hated selectively. Eric was not a fool, nor was he blinded by his own hatred. Potter’s alliances had been effective and perhaps that was the important lesson to take away. Clearing his throat he raised his voice to be heard.   
  
  
“I and my people would be available to serve,” Eric paused as he saw Charles Xavier’s disbelieving expression and felt the mental tickle. His old friend was using his abilities. “I see you question my motives Charles, you shouldn’t. I have seen before what happens if a madman like Stryker is allowed to prosper.”  
  
  
Scott looked like he was about to say something when Xavier laid a hand on his arm. “He is speaking the truth Scott.”  
  
  
Geoffrey Smyth broke the silence, “Thank you we will need to work out some logistics but I welcome your help. We know where Stryker is located but we don’t know what resources he has available so we are moving some surveillance assets in to place as we speak.”  
  
  
Harry raised his voice so that the rest of the room could hear. “I have some other disturbing intelligence. A friend in Ireland has information that Voldemort intends to personally lead a raid to destroy a wizarding school in retaliation for the Irish helping British refugees.”  
  
  
Scott Whitebear paled at the thought. “When Harry?”  
  
  
“Our intelligence says tomorrow,” replied Harry grimly.  
  
  
“Bloody hell,” whispered Bill Weasley.   
  
  
“We should be able to evacuate the school should we not?” asked Professor Xavier.   
  
  
Hannah nodded, “Yes but if we do we’ll potentially miss an opportunity to strike at Voldemort when the bastard is out in the open.” Hannah went on to explain what Daphne had told them.  
  
  
“I think we can come up with a plan that will let us avail ourselves of this opportunity whilst not putting the students at risk,” said Scott Whitebear. “Voldemort expects to be hitting a school in which he has a traitor helping to drop the wards. This gives us an opportunity to turn the attack back on Voldemort.”  
  
  
Ernest nodded in agreement, “Voldemort is magically powerful but in a strange way that can be a weaknesses. From everything we know he will attack and attempt to overpower any defenders while his Death Eaters cause chaos. With the right mix of Forces we would be able to take him down.”  
  
  
“Could we pull something together by tomorrow?” asked Scott Whitebear.  
  
  
Harry smiled coldly, “It will have to be because one way or another we need to respond to this.”  
  
  
Luna who had been quiet the entire time sat up straighter, “It will be one of the few opportunities we may have to fight Voldemort in the open. If we miss this it could be months or years before it happens again.”  
  
  
“Which is more important this Voldemort or William Stryker?” asked Major Barrington.  
  
  
Luna didn’t hesitate, “Right now Voldemort. It is his actions that start the process that ends up with Stryker deploying his genocidal weapons.”  
  
  
Geoffrey Smyth nodded in acceptance of Luna’s pronouncement. “Then we need to know what forces besides the Marauders and Michael's men we can have on site in the next twelve hours.”  
  
  
"The X-Men can help," said Professor Xavier.  
  
  
"As always the brotherhood stands with you Harry," added Eric.  
  
  
"You are going to need as many wizards as you can get trust," added Scott Whitebear with a grim smile. "It's been a few years since I was an Auror but I can still hold my own. Since you started Ernest has been working with a squad of international Hit wizards getting them up to speed for just such an eventuality as this. Voldemort made a mistake when he chose Ireland. The British ministry has locked us out but the Irish are signatories to the ICW treaties that give Hit wizards jurisdiction. It's a bit of legal flimflam bit it covers us acting to stop Voldemort's raid.”  
  
  
Arthur Weasley was the next to turn to Harry, “I would like to help Harry,” he paused as the other Weasley’s in attendance agreed. “V….Voldemort needs to be stopped.”  
  
  
Harry called for quiet as he stood, “I understand and appreciate everyone’s desire to help but we need to have some sort of plan or we will be in each other’s way. Michael will act as our coordinator for now. So we had better break so everyone can make their preparations.”  
  
  
As those in the room broke in to smaller groups Harry grabbed Luna and whispered in her ear. Luna nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
 **County Cork - Ireland  
**  
  
Siobhan could honestly say she was surprised when Luna Lovegood walked in to the pub. The blond looked around for a moment before spotting Siobhan and walking over.  
  
  
“Siobhan I need a message passed on to your boss.”  
  
  
“Oh?” Siobhan replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
“There will be two Death Eater attacks tomorrow. One in Dublin and the other on the wizarding school in Enniskerry. We believe we have it covered but Harry wanted to let you know that our informant overhead a Death Eater claiming that the Irish ministry was infiltrated.”  
  
  
Siobhan nodded slowly, “We have some…..friends in the Ministry we trust. We’ll spread the word.”  
  
  
Luna nodded and handed over a letter. “This is all we know.”  
  
Siobhan took the letter and slid it in to a pocket. “I’ll make sure Michael gets this but I can’t promise anything on his behalf.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t expect you to but we thought you should know. We owe you for Dumbledore. The ICW knows the part you played. Michael is a businessman and I suspect he’ll be able to turn this situation to his advantage with your ministry.”  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
Moody watched the Death Eater turn the corner in to a back alley before following. His magical eye allowed him to follow the younger wizard as he made his way from the ministries London exit. Blyton-Harris had been identified by one of Moody’s allies’ months ago. Despite the DMLE having known this the Death Eater had been employed by the ministry as a liaison to the Muggle Prime Minster.  
  
  
Moody grinned; Blyton-Harris had been working late today apparently and looked to be heading toward the small pub nearby. He apparently didn’t like the food in the Ministry cafeteria. The Death Eaters picky eating habits were a gift.  
  
  
Recasting his notice-me-not charm he apparated to the other end of the alley and waited for his quarry to approach.  
  
  
It was over in moments. A stunning spell dropped the Death Eater allowing Moody to take a firm hold before activating his portkey.  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
Renton Blyton-Harris awoke to find himself stripped naked and chained to a wall.  
  
  
“What is this?”  
  
  
“Ah our Death Eater is back with us.”  
  
  
“I am no Death Eater. What do you think you are doing?”  
  
  
Moody stepped in to the light with his wand drawn. “Then you’ve chosen a poor tattoo then eh? Now I’ve not the time to be gentle lad and I am even less inclined to be so. If you tell me what you know I’ll make sure you pass painlessly. Of course the other option is that you don’t and I get to spend several bloody hours in your company before you tell me anyway. Well what is it to be?”  
  
  
Two hours later Moody walked out of the room without a backward glance.  
  
  
“Dorry!”  
  
  
A house elf appeared instantly, “Master calls?”  
  
  
“Our guest has departed. I want you to carry a message for me to Andrew Fisher’s house and pass it only to him.”  
  
  
“Yes Master Dorry will do so as ordered.”  
  
  
“Tell him Mad-eye said that the game has begun.”

This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=656>  



	26. Chapter 26

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 26

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special thanks go to Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 whose good work has transformed this in to something more akin to English…..

Last time:

A house elf appeared instantly, “Master calls?”

“Our guest has departed. I want you to carry a message for me to Andrew Fisher’s house and pass it only to him.”

“Yes Master Dorry will do so as ordered.”

“Tell him Mad-eye said that the game has begun.”

Chapter 26

 

Irish Ministry of Magic

 

Patrick Kelly wasn't a stranger to the Ministry. In fact he probably knew many of the powerful men and women as well as their own friends not that many who graced those 'hallowed halls' would admit to that. Still they knew his reputation and while they might not like it they didn't have a whole lot of options given the situation. Spotting one of his men waiting by a corridor he made his way over, “Brendan are the lads all set?" 

 

Brendan nodded, "The lads are in place but....well the Garda are being bloody arses about our weapons."

 

"I'll speak to Thomas again. If they get too insistent send them my way," 

 

Brendan nodded and walked back in to the shadows present in the large, almost cathedral like entrance hall. He needed to deal with the Garda who were being difficult, harassing his lads as they set up. With a grim smile at the absurdity of it all he went looking for Thomas Cortez. 

 

He found Cortez studying a magical three dimensional map of the ministry building and pointing out positions to a small cadre of Garda standing around him. The olive skinned offspring of an Irish witch and an immigrant Spanish wizard was a tough, relentless bastard but he was honest. 

 

Cortez waited until his officers had scuttled off to acknowledge Patrick.

 

“Kelly, are your thugs in place?” Cortez left little doubt as to his attitude toward Patrick or his men. In fact he had confirmed via his own sources that the warning was genuine. The head of then ICW’s Intelligence division Andrew Fisher had also confirmed he had ‘indicators’ that there were threats on the horizon. In the end he hadn’t had much choice but to deal with Kelly.

 

Patrick’s expression didn’t change but his cold tone carried his message effectively, “You know Thomas you could show a little gratitude, without my assistance and Mister Potter’s you lot would have been stretched to breaking point.”

 

Cortez didn’t flinch but he did pause a moment, “I know but I don’t like it.”

 

“You don’t have to like it,” replied Patrick.

 

“True, what do you need?”

 

“Let your lads know to lay off mine about weapons. We’ll help you but we’ll deal with it our way.”

 

Cortez nodded, “Fair enough I’ll talk to them.”

 

Patrick gestured toward the inner section of the ministry, “The Minister is secure?”

 

To his credit Cortez hardly hesitated before answering, “At home with his family and six of my best men along with Portkeys. The President has also supplied two squads of mundane soldiers as a back-up. The key members of the mundane governments are similarly protected. I know there wasn’t any intelligence that there was a strike planned but….well better safe than sorry.” Cortez didn’t explain that the ‘Minister’ sitting in his house along with his family were polyjuiced Garda.

 

Patrick nodded, it was an excellent precaution. Cortez clearly had thought through the implications of Voldemort’s attack. “Well the attack on the school and here are due in a few hours so I had best go and see if the lads need anything.”

 

Cortez nodded and turned back to studying his map.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Enniskerry – Ireland

 

Daphne Greengrass walked in to the Headmasters office feeling slightly apprehensive. 

 

“Take a seat Miss Greengrass,” said Headmaster Conleth Burke.

 

Daphne sat in the hard wooden chair noting the two other men seated against the wall.

 

“Miss Greengrass before we go any further I would like to thank you on behalf of myself and the school. Your warning has no doubt saved many lives.” Burke’s tone was genuine so Daphne nodded. Burke however didn’t stop there. “I do feel however somewhat taken back by the fact that you have been spying and reporting to an outside agency.”

 

Before Daphne could marshal a reply one of the men on the wall cleared his throat, “Oh give the Gersha a break Burke. So she told Potter’s people. Good now we’re prepared for the stinking bastards. Miss Greengrass my name is Connor Reedy. I’m part of the Garda force that will be defending the school alongside your Mister Potter and his Marauders. Conleth….sorry Headmaster Burke is right to thank you. If we hadn’t received a warning…well I shudder to think of the consequences.”

 

Daphne nodded, “When will the Marauders arrive?”

 

Burke frowned, “Their soldiers are already here. They came along with officer Reedy. I understand that they are preparing their equipment in the wine cellars so we don’t give away their presence. Mister Potter is also due to arrive shortly I believe.”

 

Connor Reedy held up a bronze coin, “Once he gets here we’ll start distributing these. They are portkeys to a Quidditch pitch outside Dublin. Officer Murphy will be co-ordinating the evacuation.” The other man against the wall nodded. “We would like you to participate in a bit of misdirection.”

 

“Sorry….I don’t understand.”

 

Reedy held up a potion vial, “Polyjuice, we want to polyjuice a few officers in to students. It will help us keep up the ruse and hopefully give us a bit of an advantage.”

 

Daphne pulled out a hair and handed it to Reedy.

 

“Thank you Miss Greengrass. No doubt you will be hearing an announcement about gathering in the hall. Just in case you end up targeted here is your portkey and one for your sister. Just tap them with your wand.”

 

Daphne pocketed the coins, “Thank you.”

 

The Headmaster looked as if he had more to say but seemed to rethink his comments and simply waved for Daphne to leave.

 

Daphne left the office already working on where her sister might be.

 

oOoOoOo

 

The first phase of Voldemort’s attack on the Irish Ministry of Magic had failed before it started. Thirty Death Eaters apparated in to the open courtyard of the Ministry building and immediately began firing curses at everyone they could see. Given the usual skill level of Ministry workers in England none of them were prepared for the hail of spells sent back there way. In the first volley five Death Eaters were down.

 

“Quickly take the doors,” ordered one masked Death Eater.

 

Ten Death Eaters charged toward the doors, they were somewhat surprised when they reached the heavy wooden doors but this didn’t stop them from throwing the doors open. 

 

Six of the fell immediately cut down by a storm of automatic weapons fire from gunmen hidden inside. The remaining four lasted a few moments longer before they too were felled by the defenders.

 

The Death Eater in charge now had less than eleven men still standing and they were almost universally stuck shielding from the defenders spells. Defenders who all seemed to be behind cover. 

“Retreat,” called the leader as he activated his portkey only to remain in the courtyard. 

 

“They’ve got…Protego… wards up. We…Deflecto…..need to get out of this trap, Jurd shield the rear. Morgan and Tavish strongest reflective shields forward we’ll rush the doors once we are inside kill whichever scum are using muggle weapons then find their bloody minister.”

 

The remaining Death Eaters charged the door and entered to find the hall littered with bodies. It was obvious the Irish were not going out of their way to take prisoners. 

 

“Reflective shields they’ve got muggle weapons,” warned the leader as spells lashed those shielding from the ministry workers still attacking them from the courtyard. “Well’s, Hafford find the muggles and kill them.”

 

“It looks like they’ve already fled,” said Clarence Wells with a sneer.

 

“Shut up Wells you fucking idiot and find them before ….”

 

Clarence Wells looked on in shock as the top of his leaders head slid to the floor but before he could call out any sort of warning he felt a burning sensation and his world faded to black.

 

Two minutes later it was over.

 

Patrick Kelly lowered his wand and stepped out from behind the heavy stone pillar. “Give the signal Brendan.”

 

Brendan pulled out a whistle and blew three short notes.

 

The first man through the door was Thomas Cortez, “Check them all and make damn sure they are staying down.” 

 

As the defenders checked the Death Eaters Cortez walked over to Patrick Kelly, “Your men?”

 

“We had a few injured but nothing life threatening, you?”

 

“Two dead and five injured. The two from when they appeared in the courtyard, killing curse. Well the plan worked….even though they had a defence against your guns mixing it up with spells sunk them.”

 

Patrick shrugged, “It’s not like they were the cream of the crop. Most of them could barely shield properly.”

 

“We should prepare for a second wave. I don’t think there will be one but better safe than sorry. I hope things are going just as well with the others.”

oOoOoOo

 

The second phase of Voldemort’s plan began with over fifty Death Eaters including Voldemort himself appearing just outside the schools wards. Immediately three wizards at the front of the mass of men cast complex location spells. All three then turned and the senior men stepped forward.

 

“My lord the target coins are in place.”

 

Voldemort didn’t acknowledge the report but instead he stepped forward and twisted his wand in a precise movement. For a moment nothing happened and then there was a flash of blue light. In front of him on the ground a small puddle of melted gold lay smoking in the grass. With a smirk he stepped over the ward line and felt nothing. The warding scheme had been overloaded.

 

“The wards are down remember I want survivors….especially some of the teachers to witness our victory here. Now go and do my will.”

 

As the Death Eaters surged forward crossing the ward line a loud bell sounded alerting the school that their wards were breached. Voldemort gestured toward the school buildings were students could be seen running in to the school. “See the weaklings are fleeing, at them my loyal Death Eaters.”

 

The younger Death Eaters ran ahead the more senior remained ranged around Voldemort in a rough half circle. As they moved toward the school screams and flashes of spell fire. It appeared that his loyal servants were doing their duty. The group was just about to enter the school when all sound of fighting ceased.

 

Voldemort was just about to step into the hall when a figure in Death Eater robes stumbled out of the door clutching his bleeding shoulder. “My Lord……Potter is...”

 

Voldemort never heard what his slave had to say as the Death Eaters head exploded showering him with gore. Before he could react several men fell, victim to unseen attackers.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Michael Hayes cursed as his shot missed striking the man behind Voldemort. The shot had been spot on but somehow his shot had been slightly deflected. His next shot seemed to hit some sort of physical barrier so he thumbed his mike and reported in to Raptor.

 

“Negative on snake man going to phase two.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry gestured to his squad: Blaise, Deathstryke, Wolverine and Sabretooth. The Five feral’s had been waiting near the entrance hall as the others dealt with the first wave of Death Eaters. Harry had hoped that a sniper round might finish Voldemort as simply as it Dumbledore but the opportunity had been missed. 

 

“Okay we’re going to have company very soon. The shooters are giving the DE’s hell so they should soon be looking for cover. Remember spells can kill, even a glancing hit so dodge or get behind something solid. Fury, Flame and Oracle will do their best to shield us but we don’t want to rely on them.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Voldemort led the way in to the school building only to be confronted by more dead Death Eaters and a corridor devoid of visible enemies.

 

“Something is blocking apparition and Portkeys so we need to either get past whatever wards they’ve raised or find the caster or focus. Potter is apparently here with his cursed Muggle weapons so keep up your reflective shields. If you find him he is mine.”

 

“I’m right here Voldemort,” said Harry as he stepped out of the shadows.

 

“Potter,” hissed Voldemort as he raised his wand.

 

Before Voldemort could finish raising his arm Harry was moving. As he did all hell broke loose as the other ferals barrelled in to the Death Eaters. A stream of fire immolated a Death Eater as another collapsed the victim of some unseen spell. 

 

Harry tried closing on Voldemort but even with his enhanced speed he had to make his way through the melee. He sidestepped as Sabretooth threw a Death Eater head first in to a wall. He ducked past as Canis smashed his fist in to the face of another crushing the bones in the wizards face. Closing on his target he then had to dodge a killing curse from Voldemort. 

 

Hoping to distract the wizard he grabbed a Death Eater and threw him straight at him, Harry quickly followed up his screaming missile with another before charging at Voldemort. 

 

Beside Voldemort a Death Eater went to fire a curse before realising that his wand, hand and forearm were now a red mist screaming he turned to flee when Harry barrelled in to him sending both to the ground.

 

Blaise saw Harry go down and threw himself at Voldemort as the wizard tried to get a shot at Harry. 

 

Another Death Eater exploded in to flames beside Harry as he skidded across the floor slamming in to another Death Eater, sending the wizard crashing to the floor. Grunting Harry was rising when he saw a green flash and a heavy weight struck him in the side knocking him back to the floor. 

 

“BOMBARDA” 

 

Harry was again pushed back to the floor as a powerful magical explosion knocked nearly everyone off their feet save Voldemort.

 

“FIENDFYRE”

 

“Shit,” hissed Harry as the spell he remembered from the Ministry of magic came roaring toward him only to stop in mid-air.

 

Standing further down the corridor Hannah, hands raised held back the fiery dragon of Voldemort.

 

Shocked Voldemort tried to regain control of the spell.

 

Harry didn’t waste any time wondering instead he rolled to his feet and charged. A step behind him Deathstryke followed while Sabretooth and Wolverine charged the remaining Death Eaters.

 

Voldemort screamed in rage as he felt his Fiendfyre wrenched from his control. Raising his wand to cast another spell he realised that he now stood alone and Potter and several mutant freaks were closing in.

 

“POTT….argghh,” Voldemort’s bellowed challenge changed to a scream as his wand and hand literally disappeared. Before he could react Potter and the freak collided with him. Pain lanced through his shoulder and he felt something snap in his chest.

 

Voldemort wasn’t finished. Concentrating he poured magic in to a silent attempt at apparating and disappeared with a tremendously loud cracking noise and a shockwave of pure magic the sent everyone and everything within a hundred feet flying.

 

oOoOoOo

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry opened his eyed to see a stern looking Hannah.

 

Harry sat up, “Voldemort?”

 

Hannah shook her head, “Gone, he overpowered the anti-apparition ward.”

 

“Bloody……fuck,” Harry took a deep breath. “Okay so what happened?”

 

“The plan worked we took down the Death Eaters. We lost a few Aurors or Garda’s or whatever they call themselves but no staff or children.” Hannah paused and took a deep breath. “Harry…..I…”

 

“Who did we lose?” asked Harry quietly.

 

“Blaise,” whispered Hannah.

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to Hannah, “How?”

 

“He was hit with a killing curse,” explained Hannah.

 

The death of Blaise was something he would need to face but right now he had to set his grieving aside. “Anyone injured?”

 

“Lavender was hit with a cutting curse but Luna healed her up. We had defenders with some broken bones.”

 

That was better than they had hoped, “The Ministry?”

 

“Patrick and their Chief Auror used a mix of weapons fire and magic in their ambush. They lost a few but it worked.”

 

“We won?”

 

Hannah smiled sadly and kissed him, “Yes although not without paying for it.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Headmaster Burke shook Harry’s hand before shaking Hannah’s, “On behalf of the school, the ministry and myself thank you.” The Headmaster gave everyone a nod before he activated his portkey and left to join his students in Dublin.

 

Blaise’s body along with the fallen Irishmen had been taken to the Ministry Morgue in respectful silence by two uniformed Garda from the Irish MLE. There had been some talk about a medal but Harry had begged off and the Irish officer in charge had understood that now was not the time. He had promised that they would see Blaise home when the Marauders were ready. 

 

The dead Death Eaters had been photographed and then they too were transported to the morgue. Regardless of the situation the Irish were determined to do it by the book.

 

Michael Hayes broke the silence after the departure of the Garda. “Harry, we should head back home. We need to debrief and no doubt Thames House among others will need reports.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Thames House – Millbank - London

 

Geoffrey Smyth leaned back in his chair looking pleased, “This could be the perfect time to move against Voldemort. These two defeats have cost him Death Eaters and more importantly credibility. We know that he has recruited heavily from Eastern Europe to fill his ranks. Once word of this gets out and it will get out he’ll take a huge hit to his recruiting.”

 

Michael Hayes looked over his notes, “The tactics we used against the Death Eater’s worked well. Hand to hand, Firearms and magic meant they were kept off balance. Similar thing looks to have occurred in Dublin. I still think we can refine the idea but it worked damn well today.”

 

“We still lost….people,” said Harry quietly.

 

“Yes and it will happen again Harry. You said it when I first met you. This is a war. People die in wartime. Yes that bloody well stinks but it is a reality.” Seeing Harry and Hannah stiffen in their seats Michael quickly continued. “I’m not saying this to hurt you. There was nothing you could have done to help Blaise survive. You train, you practise and you plan and then when you go in to a fight you hope you did enough. Sometimes no amount of any of them will change an outcome. You don’t blame Luna for not having a double nearby to save the day well the same applies to you. Like Luna you’re not all seeing and certainly not all knowing.”

 

Harry nodded and Geoffrey Smyth and Michael Hayes shared a look. They had been worried about how he would take the loss of another team member.

 

Geoffrey closed the folder in front of him, “Well that should do it for today. Let’s plan to meet over the next day or two and discuss our next operation.”

 

“We need to be ready in case Voldemort decides to undertake a retaliatory raid,” warned Michael.

Hannah shook her head, ”Voldemort lost an arm and his wand. He’ll need to replace both before he can lead any attacks.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Marauders Den – Hertfordshire

 

Luna and Lavender sat with Deathstryke and Severus as they waited for Harry and Hannah to return. The meeting with Smyth was important but they had one other important thing that had to be done before anyone could relax.

 

“There they are,” reported Severus as a chime sounded indicating someone with a ‘keyed-in’ Portkey had arrived.

 

A few minutes later Harry and Hannah walked in with Sabretooth.

 

“I thought you’d gone,” said Deathstryke to Sabretooth.

 

“I was having something to eat when they arrived. I’m getting picked up in a few hours.”

 

Luna stood and walked over to Sabretooth, “You know I could have given you a lift Victor.”

 

Before Victor could say anything Luna grabbed his hand and both disappeared. A moment later she reappeared alone.

 

Harry looked around those gathered, “I assume that you all wish to come?”

 

The nods said it all, “Okay Luna can you take us to Xavier’s office?”

 

OOoOoOo

 

Professor Xavier looked up in surprise as the group appeared in his office.

 

“Welcome as you are at the Institute may I ask your reasons for being here?”

 

Harry stepped forward his expression serious, “Professor we will need to speak with Bridget Zabini.” 

 

oOoOoOo

AN: Okay so another chapter done at this stage we are looking at 2 more chapters minimum although it may turn in to 3 chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 26

 

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special thanks go to Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 whose good work has transformed this in to something more akin to English…..

Last time:

A house elf appeared instantly, “Master calls?”

“Our guest has departed. I want you to carry a message for me to Andrew Fisher’s house and pass it only to him.”

“Yes Master Dorry will do so as ordered.”

“Tell him Mad-eye said that the game has begun.”

Chapter 26

 

Irish Ministry of Magic

 

Patrick Kelly wasn't a stranger to the Ministry. In fact he probably knew many of the powerful men and women as well as their own friends not that many who graced those 'hallowed halls' would admit to that. Still they knew his reputation and while they might not like it they didn't have a whole lot of options given the situation. Spotting one of his men waiting by a corridor he made his way over, “Brendan are the lads all set?" 

 

Brendan nodded, "The lads are in place but....well the Garda are being bloody arses about our weapons."

 

"I'll speak to Thomas again. If they get too insistent send them my way," 

 

Brendan nodded and walked back in to the shadows present in the large, almost cathedral like entrance hall. He needed to deal with the Garda who were being difficult, harassing his lads as they set up. With a grim smile at the absurdity of it all he went looking for Thomas Cortez. 

 

He found Cortez studying a magical three dimensional map of the ministry building and pointing out positions to a small cadre of Garda standing around him. The olive skinned offspring of an Irish witch and an immigrant Spanish wizard was a tough, relentless bastard but he was honest. 

 

Cortez waited until his officers had scuttled off to acknowledge Patrick.

 

“Kelly, are your thugs in place?” Cortez left little doubt as to his attitude toward Patrick or his men. In fact he had confirmed via his own sources that the warning was genuine. The head of then ICW’s Intelligence division Andrew Fisher had also confirmed he had ‘indicators’ that there were threats on the horizon. In the end he hadn’t had much choice but to deal with Kelly.

 

Patrick’s expression didn’t change but his cold tone carried his message effectively, “You know Thomas you could show a little gratitude, without my assistance and Mister Potter’s you lot would have been stretched to breaking point.”

 

Cortez didn’t flinch but he did pause a moment, “I know but I don’t like it.”

 

“You don’t have to like it,” replied Patrick.

 

“True, what do you need?”

 

“Let your lads know to lay off mine about weapons. We’ll help you but we’ll deal with it our way.”

 

Cortez nodded, “Fair enough I’ll talk to them.”

 

Patrick gestured toward the inner section of the ministry, “The Minister is secure?”

 

To his credit Cortez hardly hesitated before answering, “At home with his family and six of my best men along with Portkeys. The President has also supplied two squads of mundane soldiers as a back-up. The key members of the mundane governments are similarly protected. I know there wasn’t any intelligence that there was a strike planned but….well better safe than sorry.” Cortez didn’t explain that the ‘Minister’ sitting in his house along with his family were polyjuiced Garda.

 

Patrick nodded, it was an excellent precaution. Cortez clearly had thought through the implications of Voldemort’s attack. “Well the attack on the school and here are due in a few hours so I had best go and see if the lads need anything.”

 

Cortez nodded and turned back to studying his map.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Enniskerry – Ireland

 

Daphne Greengrass walked in to the Headmasters office feeling slightly apprehensive. 

 

“Take a seat Miss Greengrass,” said Headmaster Conleth Burke.

 

Daphne sat in the hard wooden chair noting the two other men seated against the wall.

 

“Miss Greengrass before we go any further I would like to thank you on behalf of myself and the school. Your warning has no doubt saved many lives.” Burke’s tone was genuine so Daphne nodded. Burke however didn’t stop there. “I do feel however somewhat taken back by the fact that you have been spying and reporting to an outside agency.”

 

Before Daphne could marshal a reply one of the men on the wall cleared his throat, “Oh give the Gersha a break Burke. So she told Potter’s people. Good now we’re prepared for the stinking bastards. Miss Greengrass my name is Connor Reedy. I’m part of the Garda force that will be defending the school alongside your Mister Potter and his Marauders. Conleth….sorry Headmaster Burke is right to thank you. If we hadn’t received a warning…well I shudder to think of the consequences.”

 

Daphne nodded, “When will the Marauders arrive?”

 

Burke frowned, “Their soldiers are already here. They came along with officer Reedy. I understand that they are preparing their equipment in the wine cellars so we don’t give away their presence. Mister Potter is also due to arrive shortly I believe.”

 

Connor Reedy held up a bronze coin, “Once he gets here we’ll start distributing these. They are portkeys to a Quidditch pitch outside Dublin. Officer Murphy will be co-ordinating the evacuation.” The other man against the wall nodded. “We would like you to participate in a bit of misdirection.”

 

“Sorry….I don’t understand.”

 

Reedy held up a potion vial, “Polyjuice, we want to polyjuice a few officers in to students. It will help us keep up the ruse and hopefully give us a bit of an advantage.”

 

Daphne pulled out a hair and handed it to Reedy.

 

“Thank you Miss Greengrass. No doubt you will be hearing an announcement about gathering in the hall. Just in case you end up targeted here is your portkey and one for your sister. Just tap them with your wand.”

 

Daphne pocketed the coins, “Thank you.”

 

The Headmaster looked as if he had more to say but seemed to rethink his comments and simply waved for Daphne to leave.

 

Daphne left the office already working on where her sister might be.

 

oOoOoOo

 

The first phase of Voldemort’s attack on the Irish Ministry of Magic had failed before it started. Thirty Death Eaters apparated in to the open courtyard of the Ministry building and immediately began firing curses at everyone they could see. Given the usual skill level of Ministry workers in England none of them were prepared for the hail of spells sent back there way. In the first volley five Death Eaters were down.

 

“Quickly take the doors,” ordered one masked Death Eater.

 

Ten Death Eaters charged toward the doors, they were somewhat surprised when they reached the heavy wooden doors but this didn’t stop them from throwing the doors open. 

 

Six of the fell immediately cut down by a storm of automatic weapons fire from gunmen hidden inside. The remaining four lasted a few moments longer before they too were felled by the defenders.

 

The Death Eater in charge now had less than eleven men still standing and they were almost universally stuck shielding from the defenders spells. Defenders who all seemed to be behind cover. 

“Retreat,” called the leader as he activated his portkey only to remain in the courtyard. 

 

“They’ve got…Protego… wards up. We…Deflecto…..need to get out of this trap, Jurd shield the rear. Morgan and Tavish strongest reflective shields forward we’ll rush the doors once we are inside kill whichever scum are using muggle weapons then find their bloody minister.”

 

The remaining Death Eaters charged the door and entered to find the hall littered with bodies. It was obvious the Irish were not going out of their way to take prisoners. 

 

“Reflective shields they’ve got muggle weapons,” warned the leader as spells lashed those shielding from the ministry workers still attacking them from the courtyard. “Well’s, Hafford find the muggles and kill them.”

 

“It looks like they’ve already fled,” said Clarence Wells with a sneer.

 

“Shut up Wells you fucking idiot and find them before ….”

 

Clarence Wells looked on in shock as the top of his leaders head slid to the floor but before he could call out any sort of warning he felt a burning sensation and his world faded to black.

 

Two minutes later it was over.

 

Patrick Kelly lowered his wand and stepped out from behind the heavy stone pillar. “Give the signal Brendan.”

 

Brendan pulled out a whistle and blew three short notes.

 

The first man through the door was Thomas Cortez, “Check them all and make damn sure they are staying down.” 

 

As the defenders checked the Death Eaters Cortez walked over to Patrick Kelly, “Your men?”

 

“We had a few injured but nothing life threatening, you?”

 

“Two dead and five injured. The two from when they appeared in the courtyard, killing curse. Well the plan worked….even though they had a defence against your guns mixing it up with spells sunk them.”

 

Patrick shrugged, “It’s not like they were the cream of the crop. Most of them could barely shield properly.”

 

“We should prepare for a second wave. I don’t think there will be one but better safe than sorry. I hope things are going just as well with the others.”

oOoOoOo

 

The second phase of Voldemort’s plan began with over fifty Death Eaters including Voldemort himself appearing just outside the schools wards. Immediately three wizards at the front of the mass of men cast complex location spells. All three then turned and the senior men stepped forward.

 

“My lord the target coins are in place.”

 

Voldemort didn’t acknowledge the report but instead he stepped forward and twisted his wand in a precise movement. For a moment nothing happened and then there was a flash of blue light. In front of him on the ground a small puddle of melted gold lay smoking in the grass. With a smirk he stepped over the ward line and felt nothing. The warding scheme had been overloaded.

 

“The wards are down remember I want survivors….especially some of the teachers to witness our victory here. Now go and do my will.”

 

As the Death Eaters surged forward crossing the ward line a loud bell sounded alerting the school that their wards were breached. Voldemort gestured toward the school buildings were students could be seen running in to the school. “See the weaklings are fleeing, at them my loyal Death Eaters.”

 

The younger Death Eaters ran ahead the more senior remained ranged around Voldemort in a rough half circle. As they moved toward the school screams and flashes of spell fire. It appeared that his loyal servants were doing their duty. The group was just about to enter the school when all sound of fighting ceased.

 

Voldemort was just about to step into the hall when a figure in Death Eater robes stumbled out of the door clutching his bleeding shoulder. “My Lord……Potter is...”

 

Voldemort never heard what his slave had to say as the Death Eaters head exploded showering him with gore. Before he could react several men fell, victim to unseen attackers.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Michael Hayes cursed as his shot missed striking the man behind Voldemort. The shot had been spot on but somehow his shot had been slightly deflected. His next shot seemed to hit some sort of physical barrier so he thumbed his mike and reported in to Raptor.

 

“Negative on snake man going to phase two.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Harry gestured to his squad: Blaise, Deathstryke, Wolverine and Sabretooth. The Five feral’s had been waiting near the entrance hall as the others dealt with the first wave of Death Eaters. Harry had hoped that a sniper round might finish Voldemort as simply as it Dumbledore but the opportunity had been missed. 

 

“Okay we’re going to have company very soon. The shooters are giving the DE’s hell so they should soon be looking for cover. Remember spells can kill, even a glancing hit so dodge or get behind something solid. Fury, Flame and Oracle will do their best to shield us but we don’t want to rely on them.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Voldemort led the way in to the school building only to be confronted by more dead Death Eaters and a corridor devoid of visible enemies.

 

“Something is blocking apparition and Portkeys so we need to either get past whatever wards they’ve raised or find the caster or focus. Potter is apparently here with his cursed Muggle weapons so keep up your reflective shields. If you find him he is mine.”

 

“I’m right here Voldemort,” said Harry as he stepped out of the shadows.

 

“Potter,” hissed Voldemort as he raised his wand.

 

Before Voldemort could finish raising his arm Harry was moving. As he did all hell broke loose as the other ferals barrelled in to the Death Eaters. A stream of fire immolated a Death Eater as another collapsed the victim of some unseen spell. 

 

Harry tried closing on Voldemort but even with his enhanced speed he had to make his way through the melee. He sidestepped as Sabretooth threw a Death Eater head first in to a wall. He ducked past as Canis smashed his fist in to the face of another crushing the bones in the wizards face. Closing on his target he then had to dodge a killing curse from Voldemort. 

 

Hoping to distract the wizard he grabbed a Death Eater and threw him straight at him, Harry quickly followed up his screaming missile with another before charging at Voldemort. 

 

Beside Voldemort a Death Eater went to fire a curse before realising that his wand, hand and forearm were now a red mist screaming he turned to flee when Harry barrelled in to him sending both to the ground.

 

Blaise saw Harry go down and threw himself at Voldemort as the wizard tried to get a shot at Harry. 

 

Another Death Eater exploded in to flames beside Harry as he skidded across the floor slamming in to another Death Eater, sending the wizard crashing to the floor. Grunting Harry was rising when he saw a green flash and a heavy weight struck him in the side knocking him back to the floor. 

 

“BOMBARDA” 

 

Harry was again pushed back to the floor as a powerful magical explosion knocked nearly everyone off their feet save Voldemort.

 

“FIENDFYRE”

 

“Shit,” hissed Harry as the spell he remembered from the Ministry of magic came roaring toward him only to stop in mid-air.

 

Standing further down the corridor Hannah, hands raised held back the fiery dragon of Voldemort.

 

Shocked Voldemort tried to regain control of the spell.

 

Harry didn’t waste any time wondering instead he rolled to his feet and charged. A step behind him Deathstryke followed while Sabretooth and Wolverine charged the remaining Death Eaters.

 

Voldemort screamed in rage as he felt his Fiendfyre wrenched from his control. Raising his wand to cast another spell he realised that he now stood alone and Potter and several mutant freaks were closing in.

 

“POTT….argghh,” Voldemort’s bellowed challenge changed to a scream as his wand and hand literally disappeared. Before he could react Potter and the freak collided with him. Pain lanced through his shoulder and he felt something snap in his chest.

 

Voldemort wasn’t finished. Concentrating he poured magic in to a silent attempt at apparating and disappeared with a tremendously loud cracking noise and a shockwave of pure magic the sent everyone and everything within a hundred feet flying.

 

oOoOoOo

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry opened his eyed to see a stern looking Hannah.

 

Harry sat up, “Voldemort?”

 

Hannah shook her head, “Gone, he overpowered the anti-apparition ward.”

 

“Bloody……fuck,” Harry took a deep breath. “Okay so what happened?”

 

“The plan worked we took down the Death Eaters. We lost a few Aurors or Garda’s or whatever they call themselves but no staff or children.” Hannah paused and took a deep breath. “Harry…..I…”

 

“Who did we lose?” asked Harry quietly.

 

“Blaise,” whispered Hannah.

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to Hannah, “How?”

 

“He was hit with a killing curse,” explained Hannah.

 

The death of Blaise was something he would need to face but right now he had to set his grieving aside. “Anyone injured?”

 

“Lavender was hit with a cutting curse but Luna healed her up. We had defenders with some broken bones.”

 

That was better than they had hoped, “The Ministry?”

 

“Patrick and their Chief Auror used a mix of weapons fire and magic in their ambush. They lost a few but it worked.”

 

“We won?”

 

Hannah smiled sadly and kissed him, “Yes although not without paying for it.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Headmaster Burke shook Harry’s hand before shaking Hannah’s, “On behalf of the school, the ministry and myself thank you.” The Headmaster gave everyone a nod before he activated his portkey and left to join his students in Dublin.

 

Blaise’s body along with the fallen Irishmen had been taken to the Ministry Morgue in respectful silence by two uniformed Garda from the Irish MLE. There had been some talk about a medal but Harry had begged off and the Irish officer in charge had understood that now was not the time. He had promised that they would see Blaise home when the Marauders were ready. 

 

The dead Death Eaters had been photographed and then they too were transported to the morgue. Regardless of the situation the Irish were determined to do it by the book.

 

Michael Hayes broke the silence after the departure of the Garda. “Harry, we should head back home. We need to debrief and no doubt Thames House among others will need reports.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Thames House – Millbank - London

 

Geoffrey Smyth leaned back in his chair looking pleased, “This could be the perfect time to move against Voldemort. These two defeats have cost him Death Eaters and more importantly credibility. We know that he has recruited heavily from Eastern Europe to fill his ranks. Once word of this gets out and it will get out he’ll take a huge hit to his recruiting.”

 

Michael Hayes looked over his notes, “The tactics we used against the Death Eater’s worked well. Hand to hand, Firearms and magic meant they were kept off balance. Similar thing looks to have occurred in Dublin. I still think we can refine the idea but it worked damn well today.”

 

“We still lost….people,” said Harry quietly.

 

“Yes and it will happen again Harry. You said it when I first met you. This is a war. People die in wartime. Yes that bloody well stinks but it is a reality.” Seeing Harry and Hannah stiffen in their seats Michael quickly continued. “I’m not saying this to hurt you. There was nothing you could have done to help Blaise survive. You train, you practise and you plan and then when you go in to a fight you hope you did enough. Sometimes no amount of any of them will change an outcome. You don’t blame Luna for not having a double nearby to save the day well the same applies to you. Like Luna you’re not all seeing and certainly not all knowing.”

 

Harry nodded and Geoffrey Smyth and Michael Hayes shared a look. They had been worried about how he would take the loss of another team member.

 

Geoffrey closed the folder in front of him, “Well that should do it for today. Let’s plan to meet over the next day or two and discuss our next operation.”

 

“We need to be ready in case Voldemort decides to undertake a retaliatory raid,” warned Michael.

Hannah shook her head, ”Voldemort lost an arm and his wand. He’ll need to replace both before he can lead any attacks.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Marauders Den – Hertfordshire

 

Luna and Lavender sat with Deathstryke and Severus as they waited for Harry and Hannah to return. The meeting with Smyth was important but they had one other important thing that had to be done before anyone could relax.

 

“There they are,” reported Severus as a chime sounded indicating someone with a ‘keyed-in’ Portkey had arrived.

 

A few minutes later Harry and Hannah walked in with Sabretooth.

 

“I thought you’d gone,” said Deathstryke to Sabretooth.

 

“I was having something to eat when they arrived. I’m getting picked up in a few hours.”

 

Luna stood and walked over to Sabretooth, “You know I could have given you a lift Victor.”

 

Before Victor could say anything Luna grabbed his hand and both disappeared. A moment later she reappeared alone.

 

Harry looked around those gathered, “I assume that you all wish to come?”

 

The nods said it all, “Okay Luna can you take us to Xavier’s office?”

 

OOoOoOo

 

Professor Xavier looked up in surprise as the group appeared in his office.

 

“Welcome as you are at the Institute may I ask your reasons for being here?”

 

Harry stepped forward his expression serious, “Professor we will need to speak with Bridget Zabini.” 

 

oOoOoOo

AN: Okay so another chapter done at this stage we are looking at 2 more chapters minimum although it may turn in to 3 chapters.


	28. Chapter 27

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last time:

Professor Xavier looked up in surprise as the group appeared in his office.

“Welcome as you are at the Institute may I ask your reasons for being here?”

Harry stepped forward his expression serious, “Professor we will need to speak with Bridget Zabini.” 

 

Chapter 27

 

Xavier School for the Gifted

Harry looked out over the grounds feeling drained.

Bridget had known something was wrong when Jean Grey walked her in to Professor Xavier’s office. The moment she saw the rest of the Marauders she had staggered and cried out in wordless denial. 

Explaining to her had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. 

Harry sensed Hannah approaching and wasn’t surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him, “Are you okay?”

“No,” the arms tightened.

“No, I suppose not. Hell I’m not okay myself. Poor fucking Bridget….she’s asleep now.”

“Another orphan or as good as,” Harry knew he sounded bitter.

“Which is why we have to stop them, I don’t want to lose any more friends,” replied Hannah. “Xavier will take care of Bridget until we can organise a family to take her in if that is what she wants.” 

When Harry yawned Hannah gave him another squeeze. “We need to get home and rest, all this will still be here to deal with tomorrow.”

Harry looked out over the grounds with its manicured gardens and well-tended lawns. It looked out of place given everything happening around him. “You’re right Han let’s get everyone home.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Voldemort’s Hideout 

Voldemort hissed in pain as his spell finished and a solid metal hand attached itself to his arm. The burning sensation gradually faded enough for him to test his replacement hand. Thankfully it worked as well as his lost hand. Relieved he lowered his ‘new wand’.

Voldemort considered his next move. Potter and his allies had surprised him with their bold counter attack. Which while crude had nevertheless been effective….purebloods were not skilled in muggle weapons or tactics. Not that they needed to be of course but it had given Potter shock value and the element of surprise. The most worrisome aspect of this recent setback was Potter’s bitch sending his Fiendfyre back at him. If a teenage mutant could do that what else could the freaks do?

It could be disastrous if Potter was allowed to gather too many such freaks around him. Perhaps it might be best to hasten his plans for the mutants…..but where to start. The wizarding world held them in low esteem, what did the muggles think? 

“Ewen?”

A young man appeared and bowed not having met Voldemort’s eyes, “Yes my lord.”

“I require your services.”

Ewen Farrington let Voldemort’s newest stronghold with a list of muggle publications, mainly newspapers and instructions that he was to remain inconspicuous.

 

oOoOoOo

Hereford 

Nathaniel Morgan had joined the Dark Lord at the urging of both his father and his uncle Eustace. Given his choice of friends and the beliefs he had been raised with it was really a foregone conclusion that he would join the ranks of willing Death Eaters. 

The past two weeks had been a bitter revelation.

With the exception of himself the entire group he was a part of had been killed. Since then he had been in a concrete room with a single metal door and no windows. He had a simple mattress and all his food came on some sort muggle plate that looked like paper. There were no utensils. Merlin even his water was in a paper cup.

He had been questioned several times by muggles but hadn’t told them anything. Escape he was told was impossible as the room was totally warded against magic, not that he could try as they had taken his portkey and wand.

With a start he sat up when the door opened and two muggle soldiers entered along with a woman. 

“Get up,” ordered one of the muggle soldiers.

Nathaniel complied having learned the hard way that his compliance would be forced if he did not. The woman walked over and reached out her hand as if to shake his,”Mister Morgan is it?”

Nathaniel didn’t move but the woman grasped his hand anyway.

As she did his vision went dark.

oOoOoOo

 

Major Ashley poured Elizabeth Trent a cup of tea as she rubbed her temples, “Anything?”

Elizabeth shook her head, “Give me a minute….looking at the memories of…people like him is an unpleasant experience.”

Major Ashley nodded and leaned back to sip at his own tea. 

After another silent pause Elizabeth sighed and took a sip of her tea, “He doesn’t know the location of Voldemort but he does have a memory of how the portkeys work. Generally they are linked to their dark mark so someone with a dark mark needs to create the portkey but how it is activated is dependent on their mission. His portkey requires someone with the mark to activate it.”

“Good that confirms what we knew,” said Ashley as he finished writing his notes. ‘What else does he know?”

“He has a memory of being in the room when senior death eaters were discussing their infiltration of the ministry of magic. I have some names and faces and some snippets of their plans, a few addresses. I'll write it out in full for you.”

“Good we’ll add them to the file, anything else Elizabeth?"

“I know that you should throw the bloody key away when he’s locked up. His mind was a…well a cesspool is putting it lightly. He’s been raised since childhood to believe that he is far superior to non-magical people. We are like farm animals useful but ultimately lacking the same value as a pureblood. He would rape, torture or kill a non-magical without a thought or any guilt."

"A fanatic it fits. Well I'll get the sketch artist in so we can get some descriptions circulating."

 

oOoOoOo

 

Marauder’s Place - Hertfordshire 

Luna sighed as she leaned against the wall of the shower letting the hot water cascade over her. The loss of Blaise was another death she had not been able to circumvent. The former Slytherin had been a brave and resourceful man and his loss was a true blow to the Marauders. Like Pansy he fallen when Luna had not been present in any dimension. Another tragic event that felt like…. like a personal failure. Bridget’s heartbreaking cries hadn’t made her feel any less guilty. Lost amid the water her tears began to fall.

“Luna?”

Luna started when a hand touched her shoulder and turned to see Lavender standing outside the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

“Are you okay Luna you’ve been in the shower for quite a while.”

Luna gave a little choking gasp and pulled Lavender in to tight hug.

“Luna?”

“I…..need a hug,” explained Luna.

Lavender pulled Luna tight letting the shorter girl lean her head against her shoulder. 

oOoOoOo

 

Severus Snape poured himself a single malt whisky and sat on one of the comfortable lounges before taking a sip.

“You look relaxed,” said Deathstryke as she entered the lounge dressed in a long t-shirt with a towel over her shoulder.

“I thought you wanted a bath?”

“Lovegood and Brown are in there,” explained Deathstryke.

“Together?” asked Snape.

“Lovegood looked upset,” explained Deathstryke as she poured herself a drink. “They’re still kids in some ways.” 

Snape resisted blushing as Deathstryke sat opposite him and sipped her drink. The female mutant was only wearing a t-shirt. Seeing his reaction she smirked and took another sip of her drink trying to laugh as Snape’s eyes moved away from her long legs to stare at a spot above her head.

“I don’t mind if you look.”

Deathstryke said as Snape took a sip of his own drink causing him to choke and gasp for a moment.

“Something wrong?” asked Deathstryke in an innocent voice.

Severus cleared his throat, "Where is Potter?" 

Deathstryke's smirk didn't change but she pointed over her shoulder, "Harry and Hannah are in the kitchen meeting with Hayes. Something about portkeys and breaking their protections."

Severus picked his drink up and stood, "I should go and advise them. I'll leave you to your bath."

"Of course....I'll see if the girls are finished," said Deathstryke as she stood.

Severus fled to the kitchen.

oOoOoOo

 

Michael Hayes had arrived with a Major Ashley from M division of the SAS. Given the ongoing operations against Voldemort's people Thames House had been enlisting specialists to help them. These specialists had, for the most part little involvement with the Marauders however their newly acquired prisoners had given them a number of opportunities. Major Ashley passed over a folder with a briefing of what the specialists had uncovered. 

Harry read through the executive summary before skipping trough several pages, "Bloody hell...how the hell did you get this?"

Major Ashley grinned, "The best of our specialists, Elizabeth Trent is a touch telepath. A very skilled one and unlike legimancy there is no magical defence that we have encountered that has proven effective against her skills."

Hannah finished reading her own copy, " Now that is a game changer if we can land a prisoner who is in the know."

"Indeed," said Ashley. "The Death Eaters we have in custody have already given us a good idea as to their operational tactics and some insight in to their broader goals. Unfortunately we haven't yet caught anyone who isn't a low level member. They don't know where their base is located or even if it moves, although we suspect it does. Nor have we managed to break the enchantments on the few portkeys we've managed to capture."

Harry nodded, "Fair enough but why tell me this? I'm no researcher."

"But you have the connections we lack Mister Potter. My unit has a number of squibs and a few magicals among the ranks but no one with the skills needed. Michael has hinted that you might have the right people to give us a way forward."

"Bill Weasley," suggested Harry. "He might know if anything can be done. He was a curse breaker with Gringotts."

"Is he British because we may have to get special permission if he's a Yank or an Aussie," said Ashley.

Michael jumped in, "He's a British wizard, a good man."

Ashley jotted something down on his note pad, "I'd like to meet him if possible. If he'd be willing and he turns out to be a good fit we could use him on the team."

Harry shrugged a bit unwillingly; losing Bill would hurt the Marauders, "I can ask."

Ashley nodded, "Michael knows my number."

Everyone looked up when the door opened and Severus walked in. The wizard seemed to realise his audience and stopped. "Harry....my apologies I had thought Michael was your visitor."

"Come in Severus," said Michael. "Major this is Severus Snape another of Harry’s associates.”

"Ahh well I’ll leave any further briefings to you Michael,” said Ashley as he stood.

“I’ll see you out Sir,” said Michael as he to stood.

Once he had seen Major Ashley on his way Michael rejoined Hannah, Harry and Severus at the table.

Harry looked down at the folder, “So Michael Major Ashley?”

“He’s pretty sharp. Since he took up the Intelligence role for M squadron he’s been working pretty close with the intelligence people at Thames house. It was his idea to test magical mind abilities against telepaths. And he persisted after the first few failures until one of our meta-human allies suggested this Elizabeth Trent. Apparently her ability is unaffected by the magical.”

Severus with a shocked expression on his usually inscrutable features was staring at Michael, “What?”

Michael explained and when he was finished Severus had to take a seat. 

“I would never have believed it…..Dear Merlin we might yet do this.”

oOoOoOo

 

North Queensland

Arthur Weasley was neither stupid nor unobservant. Admittedly he had made some colossal mistakes with his youngest son. Mistakes that still haunt him but he had accepted that in the end Ronald had paid for his evil just as the man that had corrupted him had paid. With a sigh he turned his mind to the reason he was now sitting on a wide veranda drinking a muggle….sorry non-magical soft drink. Normally he would indulge with a beer but he had a feeling the upcoming meeting may require him to be on his toes.

“Dad?” said Ginny as she walked out of the bar followed by Susan Bones. Both girls were still wearing their school skirt and blouse.”What’s happening? We got the message that you called a family meeting.”

Arthur offered both girls a smile, ‘You might as well grab a drink and something to eat if you want it. We may be here a while once we get started.”

Ginny frowned, “What’s going on is this about last night? I was only asking if…”

“It’s a family meeting so when everyone is here we’ll start,” was the soft spoken reply. Ginny recognized the tone immediately and let her curiosity go, when her dad took that tone he wasn’t about to change his mind. “Come on Sue let’s grab a drink. I thought I saw some chips on the shelf.”

Susan nodded but looked back at her friend’s father, “Ah Mister Weasley I can wait…”

Arthur smiled, ‘Susan you are a part of the family now. I wouldn’t have invited you if we all didn’t think that.”

Susan smiled for a moment before disappearing inside.

The next to arrive were the twins who greeted Arthur before wandering inside. No  
doubt they were looking for food and drink given that the time was now close to midday. Bill and Molly arrived together and had just stepped out of the heat when Charlie arrived with a smiling Rose and a flustered looking Hermione Granger.  
Once everyone was seated in what the local’s called the camp kitchen Arthur cleared his throat. “Okay everyone you are no doubt wondering what this is all about. Last night Ginny asked me what is going on. Now it’s a fair question. Indeed it’s a very fair question considering everything that has happened to the family. So I wanted to tell you…broadly speaking what is happening to save any…ah less accurate versions reaching your ears.”

Molly looked a bit flustered as she shot her husband a worried look, “Arthur, are you sure?”

Ginny looked around the table noting the grim expression on her brothers faces and felt a stab of worry. It was something bad.

“Yes Molly I am. Very well as some of you know the Marauders were in Ireland after a plan to attack both the Irish ministry and a school was discovered. Well the intervention worked with the help of the Marauders and some brave wizards and witches V….Voldemort’s forces were driven off. Unfortunately in the fight Blaise was killed."

Mrs Weasley dabbed at her eyes as she shook her head, "The poor boy....such a waste."

Hermione felt both Rose and Charlie put their hands on her shoulders. Next to her Susan was leaning against Ginny with her head down. 

"Was it worth it?" asked Susan without looking up.

"It's never worth it," said Bill. "But it did matter."

“He was a good man,” said Fred.

“And he won’t be forgotten,” added George.

Arthur looked proudly at his older boys before clearing his throat, “Unfortunately Voldemort escaped and while this was a blow to his organisation it won’t be over until he is dealt with.”

“Mister Weasley....what about Bridget?” asked Susan.

“She’s been told of course and for now she is still at Xavier’s school. Molly is going to portkey there today to speak to Professor Xaxier about arrangements for the holidays. We don’t want to make any plans until we have spoken to Bridget.”

“I can come with you if you want?” Susan offered. “I understand what she must be going through.”

Arthur gave Susan a grateful smile. He hadn’t wanted to ask her given her own all too recent losses, “Of course, thank you Susan. Now the other reason I wanted everyone together is to ask for some assistance. The boys are working on a number of projects and given the current situation I thought that it might be best to ask family first.”

Ginny looked from her mother to her father, “What about school?”

 

Susan grinned, “School...really?” 

Ginny blushed, “Er..well I was just....”

“It’s a good question Ginny,” said Arthur. “Education is important but given the urgency of the situation we wanted to ask if any of you are willing to defer for a year to help with the research.”

Ginny was the first to react, “I am.”

“Ginny...” began Molly before her youngest cut her off.

“Mum I’ve got my OWL’s. Six of them I could leave school now.”

Arthur cleared his throat again, “She’s right Molly.”

“I would like to help as well,” said Susan. 

Bill smiled at the two girls, “Well I’d say that we have two more volunteers on the project. And with Hermione and Rose already on the team we now have enough people on the Wizarding side of the team.”

“The Wizarding side?” Susan asked.

Bill nodded, “It’s what you might call a joint project. It was something that came up when the marauders were training. Since world war two there hasn’t been a lot of work done on combining magic and mundane weapons. Logan, Ernest and I got to chatting and well I’m now working on some ideas. What I need is a group of smart, creative people to help. Given our current situation this is now more important than ever.”

Ginny and Susan shared a look before Ginny cleared her throat, “I know a bit but what exactly is the current situation?”

Molly looked to her husband, “Arthur should we be..”

“Mum,” interrupted Bill “Gin has every right to know, especially given how hard we will all be working, you too Susan.”

Bill explained future Luna’s warning and the time frame involved. 

“Bloody hell,” whispered Ginny.

“I know it’s pretty bloody frightening but as they say knowledge is power. We know how things happen so we know where to pick to make it all unravel. Harry and the others have a job to do we are going to help them along with a lot of people magical, mutant and mundane.”

oOoOoOo

 

ICW Regional Law Enforcement Office – Tokyo Japan

“I have a lead on Operation Overview,” reported Assistant Inspector Yoshida Saaya as she handed a folder to Chief Superintendent Nakamura Akimitsu.

“Details Saaya,” requested Akimitsu.

“We had a watch on any medical equipment used for genetic research. The list was supplied by the ICW and was quite extensive. Several medical engineering firms have had requests in the last few days.”

“Hmm and the requestor was the same?” asked Akimitsu as he studied the contents of the folder.

“No but the place of origin was Belgrin a small town in rural France.”

“Ah the same location where surveillance suspected this Stryker to be located,” Akimitsu was already compiling a list of who needed to be notified.

“I suspect he is now elsewhere. The shelf companies used to order the equipment all requested a delivery address in the United States.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Newton Falls - Trumbull County, Ohio, United States

William Stryker looked over the sparse laboratory in frustration. He had, in an attempt to confuse any possible ‘trail’ to relocate his laboratory twice now since leaving the UK. It was inconvenient and probably paranoid but history taught what happened to those who overlooked such concerns. His people had ordered new equipment that should arrive within weeks. Until then what he had would suffice…barely. 

“Where should we put this sir?” asked one of his men who was carrying a numbered equipment case.

“On the bench is fine Hollows,” replied Stryker with an absent wave. 

Once the man had left he looked down at the locked case sitting by his right foot. Equipment might be lacking but the most important things he needed were safely in the sealed case. Twelve vials of bio-engineered Virus samples. They were the culmination of his work and his legacy. The second set of samples was his insurance. Genetic samples gathered from mutants. A way to build a genetically engineered mutant, one that could be controlled and programmed to do what was needed to help humanity survive.

Either way he had the key to a mutant free future. 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Trafalgar Square- City of Westminster, London

 

It was an off duty policeman who found the battered body floating face down in a fountain in Trafalgar Square. Within ten minutes the area was cordoned off and the police were arriving in force. Even all the police activity didn’t deter the freelance photographer who managed to get over a dozen shots before two uniformed constables asked him to move along.

By mid-morning, Londoners were seeing images of a naked young woman with the word ‘mutant’ burnt on to her forehead. The shock of the graphic image, edited as it was had many shaking their heads in disgust at the perpetrators. Others were moved to outrage or prayer. Speculation as to the reason for the crime was rife in the media but the authorities refused any comment on the issue.

The next day saw another apparent murder victim found outside Buckingham Palace.

The day after saw another woman, again naked and mutilated found outside the Old Bailey. Again an opportunistic photojournalist managed a rather graphic picture of the woman capturing her mutilated face but more importantly her tail and clawed nails.

The media began talking of a mutant ‘Jack the Ripper’. Others spoke of a war between underground mutant groups. The public were now growing worried and calling for action.

The fourth victim was a tourist from Israel and so amidst the growing criminal investigation a diplomatic storm began to build.

oOoOoOo

 

Canadian Ministry Building

“Is it the work of a magical attacker?” asked Scott Whitebear as he looked over the photos supplied by his one of his law enforcement advisors. 

“Yes Sir that is one hundred percent proven. Each of the victims was examined by one of the ICW’s specialists after the British Police put enquires through to INTERRPOL. Killing curse along with other spells consistent with the injuries on the bodies.”

Scott looked up from the photos, “Anything from the British Ministry?” 

 

“No sir not yet everything is coming through non-magical channels.”

“What are they playing at now?” whispered Scott as he sat back to think through what he knew. So far there had been four mutants murdered. Each had been branded and placed in a public location, in a non-magical public location. There were a few possibilities here. 

The British Ministry had once more decided to target mutants. Voldemort was now targeting mutants or some third party was targeting mutants. Assuming that the British Ministry was not responsible why had they not contacted the non-magical government? There were strict ICW guidelines for just such ‘spill over’ events.

Perhaps it was time to contact some of his newest allies.

oOoOoOo

 

Metropolitan Police Headquarters – New Scotland Yard

“We need to make some sort of public statement,” insisted the Prime Ministers representative, Lord McKenzie. “This cannot go on....well like this.”

Deputy Commissioner Edward Streven resisted the urge to say something rude by dint of much experience in dealing with political figures. “And what exactly will we say Lord McKenzie?”

“I shouldn’t think an update on the situation is unreasonable. The press is going on about these damn mutants surely you have uncovered something!”

“And imperil the investigation and subsequent conviction of the criminals behind this spate of crimes?” asked the career policeman in what he hoped sounded like a respectful question.

Apparently a vain hope as McKenzie stiffened in his chair. “I see and shall I pass your comment on to the Prime Minister?”

“I….” Edward was interrupted by a knock on his office door. 

The door opened to reveal Edward’s commanding officer Police Commissioner Coleman and an older man he didn't recognise. Both stepped in to the office with the Commissioner pulling the door shut.

 

“Edward, Lord McKenzie, I’ve just had a call from Sir Thomas Owen from the home office. We have some new information about the investigation that Mister Harrington is to brief us on, Mister Harrington?"

"Wait a minute," interjected Lord McKenzie. "Why hasn't the Home Office contacted the PM's office. I should think that..."

"Actually Milord the PM is being fully briefed by Sir Owen at number ten in about thirty minutes," replied Harrington. "I'm not sure which err that is I'm unsure as to which your lordship should attend."

Lord McKenzie rose from his chair, "Perhaps the PM's briefing would be best. I'm sure he will want me on hand." McKenzie made a hasty exit after his official driver was summoned.

Harrington waited until both senior policemen were seated before pulling out three folders, "Now gentlemen you have been cleared for code name level material. What you are about to see in part of a file called exposure." 

"Why would the Home Office be conducting this briefing?" asked Commissioner David Coleman as he took his briefing folder.

“Ahh well now that was a bit of misdirection aimed at Lord McKenzie although there really is a Home Office briefing for the PM scheduled. I know I organized it.”

“Who are you really?” asked Edward.

“Geoffrey Smyth from Thames House.”

Edward and David shared a look, “What is this all about?”

Geoffrey Smyth gave the two Policemen a humourless smile, “Gentlemen have either of you ever seen anything you couldn't explain….”

An hour and a half later David stood and looked out the window. His posture was stiff with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. After several minutes of silence he turned back to Geoffrey Smyth.

“So you are telling me that this Wizarding community is at war?”

Geoffrey shook his head, “Yes and no. It is better to classify this Lord Voldemort as a terrorist.”

“The Crown and the PM are aware of this?” asked Edward.

“Yes,” replied Geoffrey.

“Bloody hell….I mean why the hell haven’t we been briefed in?” demanded Edward. “These murders are just a bloody side note to this whole mess. We have British citizens effectively trying to overthrow the government and the whole thing has been kept from the Police.”

“Edward,” warned David. “Very well we have a hidden community of these wizards. I can accept that. We have mutants who can teleport across the globe and fly. Why not wizards? But Edward does have a good point. These recent murders aside for a moment we should have been briefed in on this. Lives may have been lost because we were not. Hell they built their own version of a bloody concentration camp for British citizens.”

“I cannot argue against you on this nor would I try as I am mostly in agreement with you. However there are some larger concerns held by the broader magical community over how non-magical people would react. Given the divided opinions on mutants their fears appear to have some merit.”

Both Policemen nodded. There were a large number of ‘hate crimes’ perpetrated against mutants.

“So the SAS has been working against these Wizards?” asked Edward.

“Yes, indeed one of the most dangerous of these wizards was killed by a mixed team of SAS, wizards and mutants. We believe that the Police can help us bring this situation to an end.”

oOoOoOo

 

Flint Estate - Devon

"We much capture more of them if we are to maintain momentum with this."

Mortimer Flint nodded not looking up from where he was kneeling on one knee.

"Understood my lord."

"I sense a but Flint.....I dislike being misled."

"I apologise my lord such was not my intention. We have had some difficulties with the more dangerous of these sub-humans. While they are rather limited some among them are....adept at using their abilities."

"What happened?" asked Voldemort in a deceptively quiet, even voice.

"We sent six men to capture a mutant identified by one of our agents in the ministry. Unfortunately the leader of the team failed to appreciate the risk. The mutant apparently has some sort of ability to manipulate lightning. He disabled the team and escaped in the chaos."

"The team members?"

"Alive my lord but they may not survive. The burns are quite severe without specialist healers...."

"You have done well Flint. See to it that the other teams know not to underestimate these....things. We must continue to target these mutants so that we can conveniently shift the muggles focus to Potter. Oh and see to it that the injured do not become a burden to resources."

"It will be done my lord. 

Voldemort watched his servant bow his head and rise to back out. It was a pity Flint lacked the experience to replace those lost in his recent reverses. The man was intelligent, loyal and prepared to do whatever was needed to please him but he lacked the political experience needed to manipulate the ministry. Malfoy had been most useful in that role.

oOoOoOo

 

Grand Foyer - ICW Offices

"I don't like that you have circumvented what should have been debated but I understand the necessity."

Scott Whitebear nodded politely to the French wizard, "Thank you Jean-Claude I appreciate your understanding." It had been a long day in the ICW. The debate around the defence of the Irish ministry and the involvement of the mundane had been started by the Turkish but had mostly been shut down by the Americans and Japanese. The cat was at least partially out of the bag.

"Who else have you informed?" asked Jean-Claude. 

Scott managed not to wince at the blunt and entirely fair question. Jean-Claude Rennet was well known as a straight talker by political standards. 

"America, Japan and China."

"Well America and Japan make sense but I'm surprised China would be so ready to accept such a break in normal protocol." 

Again Scott found himself nodding. Jean-Claude was no fool and was spot on with his analysis of the traditionalist approach usually taken by the Chinese.

"This must relate to the death of Dumbledore no?"

Scott smiled as he let out a mental 'Ah ha'. The French had always maintained a healthy distrust of the British magical community. Recently they had been rather vocal on the issue of the treatment of British mutants. Not surprising given the political power wielded by non-human magical’s in France, principally the large Veela population. “I’m afraid that this isn't the best place to discuss security matters Jean-Claude."

"True, perhaps we might continue in my office."

Scott nodded and let Jean-Claude lead him through the building to the offices assigned to ICW representatives. Once in The Frenchman's office he sat on the seat offered and waited for Jean-Claude to start.

"The room is rather heavily protected from prying eyes and ears," said Jean-Claude as he waved his wand toward the door. "Now the door sealed. I would suggest that we are now able to talk freely."

Scott nodded, "There are some topics that I must still steer clear of."

Jean-Claude waved away the rider," I understand now....Ireland?"

"Voldemort hit the ministry and a school. We got lucky and managed to repel both attacks with minimal casualties."

"Lucky indeed, forgive me for asking but why involve the non-magical in this?"

"In a way our hand was forced by the British themselves."

"Ah so the rumours hold a gain of truth. You have allied with these mutants."

Scott raised an eyebrow in surprise at the Frenchman's words.

"Do not look so surprised mon ami I have many contacts among my countrymen serving with the international. The one thing I do not know for sure is if your mutant allies include Harry Potter." 

"If it does?"

"Then," said a voice from the other side of the office. "We have a lot to discuss."

Scott turned automatically reaching for his wand but stopped when he recognised the speaker. "Alain you are lucky I didn't curse you."

Alain Delacour smiled and tossed his invisibility cloak over a chair. "Ah Scott I trust your reflexes."

Scott smiled as Alain slumped in to a chair and put his feet up on Jean-Claude's desk. "Your wife will kill you if she see's you doing that." said Scott.

Alain gave a shrug as if indicating indifference, "Apolline is unreasonable which is why I maintained my office here for so long"

 

"And why you have been haunting my office for the last year," added Jean-Claude.  
Scott considered the two Frenchmen for a moment before leaning back in his chair and adopting a serious expression. "What do you want to know?"

Alain looked at Jean-Claude and then shifted his gaze back to Scott. "Scott my friend there are times when one must push the bounds of friendship. Sadly I fear this is such a time. I know something has happened Scott and I think France needs to know exactly what."

"There are complications Alain and the story is not all mine to tell....but I'll tell you what I can."

"Perhaps I might begin with what I know already. You can fill in what gaps you can."

Scott nodded his acquiescence still unsure of the depth of Alain's knowledge.

"You know as well as I that the British have been spiralling downward for the last forty years becoming a blood stratified, racist and above all closed society. When this idiocy with Voldemort was resolved by Harry Potter we had though, hoped that we may see some improvements and we did not act." Alain shrugged, "We expected too much and if anything things grew worse. Then came the appearance of the first magical mutants in Europe and the travesty that happened across the channel. Then the Potter situation and now we have had what appears to be a trained unit of mundane, magical and mutants operating. Officially my government is following the ICW line....Unofficially well we are not displeased with Death Eaters meeting their maker nor will we complain about the removal of Albus or the recent actions in Ireland but we need more information if you wish our support in this."

'Bloody hell' thought Scott as he attempted to keep his expression neutral. The damn Direction Générale de la Sécurité Magique or DGSM was as skilled as it's mundane brother agency the DGSE. He knew the Frenchmen well enough to know not to take Alain's words as a threat. He was simply stating what he needed.

"As well informed as ever Alain," said Scott after a few seconds silence effectively confirming Alain's information. "I cannot be too specific here, operational security and all that but you are correct there is a mixed team working to bring an end to this and other threats."

"Ah good I had hoped our assessment was correct. Now what my friend?"

"I will ask if we can get you briefed in more fully," said Scott.

"I am sure William will be pleased to see me," replied Alain with a faint smile.

Scott cursed in the recesses of his mind while he tried to formulate a reply. What game was Alain playing?

Alain must have sensed some of his thought processes, "A guess my friend. My daughter Fleur is a friend of Mister Weasley and they still correspond. They worked together for a brief time at Gringotts. I assure you he has said nothing to Fleur but the timing of his resignation and his subsequent disappearance...well I looked in to a few things."

Scott considered his next move. The two Frenchmen were after information of interest to their government which he could accept as a motive but he couldn't see why Alain would bring Bill Weasley in to the conversation. Perhaps it was time to sidestep the game altogether.

"What do you want Alain?"

Alain smiled coldly, "I want Voldemort gone and I want equality for ma fifilles. The Wizarding world already struggles with those of mixed blood what will they think of a mutant witch with Veela blood?"

"Fleur?"

"Non Gabrielle she has the ability to generate illusions, solid illusions it is magnifique and yet she must hide this skill. I will not have her living in fear. I do not want her to be another girl in the fountain."

Scott nodded, "Give me a few hours."

"Thank you my friend.”

oOoOoOo

Harry felt Hannah stir and roll over in her sleep, shifting to press up against his side. With everything else going on it was her that kept him sane. It was her love and support that allowed him to maintain his humanity when he felt himself slipping in to an animalistic rage. The animal essence that was the Raptor was never far away but Hannah allowed him to keep a wall between his two parts. He could see Luna's vision coming true all too well. If Hannah fell......it was too painful to contemplate.

Last night they had made love. The feeling of Hannah clenching as she climaxed her eyes locked on to his. Her scent flooding the room.....he could still smell it. Her musky scent anchored him. Even in the dark he could see her beautiful, serene face as she snored softly.

A glance at the clock showed it was nearly time to get up so he shifted away from Hannah and walked naked to the bathroom. 

When Harry walked in to the kitchen and turned on the light. He was somewhat surprised to see Luna sitting in the kitchen chair holding a baby. A moment later he realised that this wasn't his Luna.

"Good morning Harry Potter," Luna raised the babies hand and gave Harry a wave.

"Good morning Luna and....." prompted Harry.

"Xeno.....Xeno Potter."

That gave Harry pause, "Is that...your...our baby?"

Luna nodded a sad smile on her face, "Yes I thought that you might like a visit."

Harry stared at the small baby with its fine blond hair and bright green eyes. "I.....wow he's beautiful."

"Yes I think so too. Would you like to hold him?”

Harry hesitated then nodded, “Yes…please.”

Luna passed Xeno over, still wrapped in his blanket. Harry carefully took the baby and cradled him in his arms. For a moment their eyes met and Harry smiled down at his dimensional brother’s child. It didn’t matter that he was by a strange version of the Xeno’s father, nor that he could not have children of his own. It was simply a moment of connection.

“You look good together,” said Luna with a smile.

“I agree,” said Hannah from the door.

Harry turned to see Hannah with a wistful smile on her face. 

Luna stood and crossed the room to pull Hannah in to tight hug. “It’s good to see you Hannah. One of my sisters told me what happened. I’m sorry Blaise was a good man.”

“He’ll be revenged,” said Hannah.

Luna smiled sadly for a moment before her expression brightened, “Anyway I had an idea that might help my sister here and a few of us decided that we should include you all.”

oOoOoOo

 

“What’s this about?” asked Lavender.

A Luna in what looked like Luna’s approximation of a tour guide made a shushing noise. “I’ll explain when everyone is here.”

“Who else is coming?” asked Harry. Lavender, Hannah and his Luna were already standing in the kitchen.

Another Luna appeared with a picnic basket. “Okay we are good to go.”

Harry realized that several other Luna’s were in the room, one for each person in fact. Before he could ask anything else each Luna reached out to touch one of the Marauders.

There was a white light and then it faded leaving Harry blinking. Looking around he failed to recognize his location. There was a field and several trees and a small stone cottage.

“Where are we?”

“That doesn’t matter right now but you are safe here,” replied Luna.

Harry was about to protest when he sensed people approaching. Three couples were walking toward them. Harry was about to ask who they were when there was a flash of white light and an older white haired woman appeared facing the approaching couples, “Pooh am I late?”

The Luna next to Harry stepped forward and tapped the newcomer on the shoulder, “No Luna we’re here.”

The old woman turned and Lavender gasped. It was Luna as an ancient with her hair in a complicated braid on her chest. The snow white hair made her look somewhat like a female Dumbledore.

“Don’t do that Luna,” complained the older Luna. “I nearly widdled in my pants!”

Hannah cleared her throat, “What’s going on Luna?”

The older Luna smiled and gesture to the approaching people, “I thought that you might like a glimpse of a possible future Harry Potter. Given the dark times you are in I think that you might need reminding that there is more to life than you might think.”

“Who are they?” asked Harry warily as the three couples reached Luna.

One of the men a tall redhead with a neatly trimmed beard bowed to Luna, “Headmistress….”

The elder Luna laughed, “I think we can skip titles James.”

James grinned, “Ah Grandmère I wasn’t sure if you had made your introductions.”

Luna grinned, “Marauders let me introduce to James Potter grandson of Harry Potter and Hannah Potter and his wife Collette.”

The blond woman standing with James smiled and Harry realized that she looked remarkably like Fleur Delacour. 

“Hello Grandmères, Grandfather, Grandmother.”

 

The second couple were both smiling as Luna pointed at them, “Andrew Tilly and his with Pansy.”

Lavender started at the name but then her eyes narrowed. There was something familiar about Pansy. Andrew gave them a wave but Pansy looked to be stunned, her eyes locked on to Lavender.

“Pansy is your granddaughter Lavender.”

Lavender started and started to shake her head but that didn’t stop Pansy stepping forward and embracing her.

‘Oh Nana you are so young…I hadn’t realised that when the Headmistress explained.”

Luna gestured toward the last couple, “And lastly William Potter and his wife Felicity.”

“I must say you are looking rather sprightly for and old man granddad.”

‘William!” warmed Felicity, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Ignore William he has an inappropriate sense of humor. God knows how his students cope.”

The Marauders were all open mouthed in shock save Luna who was smiling serenely.

Luna, still holding the sleeping Xeno was grinning as William and James walked over to stand before her. 

“I know that’s not exactly Dad but still wow!” said William.

“Luna what is going on?” asked Hannah.

The elder Luna smiled, “My counterparts felt that you deserved a glimpse of a possible future where you succeed.”

“This….this is real?” asked Hannah.

“Yes and no, both really,” explained Luna. “Wait that wasn’t very helpful was it. Yes this is real these are the descendants of you in the future where you succeed in your plans. You defeated Voldemort and in doing so tore down the British Ministry of Magic. The shockwaves of that force a great deal of change on to the Wizarding world and for mutants. I should know this is my reality. James and William are my grandsons, the children that came from my marriage to my darling Francois. They are also the grandchildren of Harry and Hannah Potter born after a French wizard found away to reverse the magical sterilizations. Lavender your daughter will be born and Pansy is her daughter, one of your four granddaughters.”

“But why show us this?” asked Lavender.

“Because you needed to see it,” replied Luna. “You have a future, all of you and it will come. Will it be this reality? That I cannot answer because every choice made changes the future. Choices begin new realities. That doesn’t negate this future. Don’t you see old friend you have a future.”

Harry wanted to argue. He wasn’t some costumed hero he was doing this for revenge. To make those responsible pay for what they had done. Was there room for a future, did he deserve one?

“I know what you are thinking love,” said Hannah. “But for now we see a bit of light before we start up again. Who knows if we’ll get this, if not we still have each other don’t we?”

Harry looked up in to the eyes of his grandson James and saw a connection there, a link. He may not get this but that didn’t negate that fact that there was a chance of a happier future.

 

oOoOoOo

 

BOOOOOOOM

“Holy Merlin,” hissed Hermione as the dust raised by the shockwave showered down on their magically reinforced bunker.

A grinning George raised his mirrored goggles, “Now that was a….” 

“..Bloody successful test,” completed Fred.

“Portkey bombs it is so simple only a Weasley genius could have thought of it,” boasted George. “Gin Gin should get a raise assuming of course that we will get paid at some point.”

Bill cleared his throat, “One test worked we need to make sure they are reliable. Still as the first idea off the rank it’s a bloody good one Ginny. Fred, George you work with Ginny on this.”

Hermione made a note in her notebook before looking over at the twins, “How did you two work this out? Non-magical weapons usually take months just to get to the design phase.”

Fred grinned, “Dung and smoke bombs at Hogwarts. Why do you think that we never got caught after third year?”

“Dad left his guide to ministry portkeys at home over the holidays. Had quite an easy to follow guide on creating portkeys,” explained George.

“You two got anything else up your sleeves?” asked Bill.

 

“Ask Gin it was her idea after she looked over our prank book,” said Fred with a tip of an imaginary hat at his grinning sister.

“Well if a bomb works what else would? Could we use this on Mugg….sorry non-magical weapons? From what I’ve seen on the telly you can put a timer on them. That means you don’t have to use a flame spell.”

“It would certainly make them more flexible,” mused Hermione before she suddenly looked up, “Hang on, last week I saw something on television about laser guided bombs. They lock in on a signal if we could get one in to a Death Eater hideout would wards stop it transmitting?”

Bill nodded slowly, “I’m not sure Hermione it’s a damn good question. We’d have to test that one.”

Hermione made another note. 

 

oOoOoOo

Thames House

"Well Michael it looks like we've got a location a safe house in Croydon, Surrey," said Geoffrey Smyth. 

"How solid is it Sir?" asked Michael Hayes.

"It's come from Major Ashley, from his specialists. Apparently it takes a while to collate it all. A side effect of his collection methods perhaps. Regardless we had two locations one in Newcastle and this one. Newcastle proved unoccupied but our target still has some dangerous residents." Smyth slid a sheath of photo's across the table. "A shop front it was a typewriter repair shop but it has been vacant for three years. Now we have eight individuals present. We have had an observation team in place for the last thirty six hours. So far everything matches Ashley's intelligence."

oOoOoOo

Harry jumped from the roof using his wings to control rather than slow his descent. His target had no idea he was even under attack until Harry’s boot’s connected with his neck.

Even as the sentry fell three muffled shots sounded dropping the second sentry across the street. By the time Harry had turned to face the action Hannah, Luna and Lavender were already gone. No doubt moving toward the darkened shop across the street. He didn’t see them but caught the slight movement of a puddle as the disillusioned Marauders crossed the street.

Moving quickly Harry drew his wand re-casting his own disillusionment spell before drawing his pistol and following. 

Their target looked like a normal shop on a normal English street. Harry knew differently. The house was occupied by at least four Death Eaters, not including the sentries along with potential prisoners.

“Click,” A single click sounded over his ear piece, the signal that the girls were in place. It was time for him to move to take out the sentries at the rear of the property. Running fast across the street he spread his wings and leapt skyward pumping then twice to assist his leap. Landing on the roof he moved quickly to the rear of the building carefully glancing down.

One guard leaning against the wall smoking a pipe, well and good that was what they had expected.

Raising his silenced pistol he put two shots in to the top of the wizards head before dropping to the ground. 

“Clear,” a moment later four figures in a mix of grey and black appeared out of the shadows.

“Click, click, click.”

“Okay the fire team is in position and the ward stone is in place,” said Michael Hayes. “Boyle blow the door.”

A second man stepped forward and placed a small charge against the lock plate of the door. Turning he nodded to Michael.

Michael held up four fingers, then three, then two. Everyone turned their head and closed their eyes.

“CRACK” 

Harry kicked the broken door open as a third man tossed two cylinders through the doorway. Again everyone turned away.

Another loud bang sounded and even with his eyes shut Harry saw a flash of white light.

“GO,” ordered Michael.

Thirty seconds later it was over.

Only one of the Death Eaters had made it out the front door after casting a blasting curse toward Harry who shielded the SAS team. The wizard had sprinted to the front door ripping it open. However his escape had been cut short by a silenced three round burst from Lavender.

“House is clear,” reported one of Michael’s men over the radio.

"Front is clear," reported Hannah.

“We have one stunned OP on the ground and three dead along with two potential prisoners.”

“Good,” acknowledged Michael. “Harry?”

Harry looked down at the wounded man and then at the dead. “Don’t know any of them but I can see two dark marks.”

“Right call for transport,” ordered Michael.

Two minutes later a truck pulled up out the front and within five it was moving again leaving the shop empty save for broken glass and a few blood stains.

oOoOoOo

 

Royal Military Hospital Haslar - Gosport, Hampshire

"How are they?" asked Geoffrey Smyth as he stood silently outside the sealed VIP ward.

Commander George Hislop shook his head an expression of disgust on his face, "Not good at all Sir. They're both in a pretty bad way. The girl more than the boy. Whoever these lot were they have been having their way with her, the bastards."

"They won't have the opportunity to do so again," stated Geoffrey coldly.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask...." began the Royal Navy doctor.

"No, but I'll say this Commander they are not official prisoners and they won't be turned over to the bobbies."

"Good."

"Will they recover?"

"Right now Sir we are still trying to determine why they are still unconscious. Physically they are both suffering from varying types of physical trauma. My team is still working through the...ah complications."

Geoffrey smiled grimly, "I am aware that they are both mutants Commander."

"Ah well then we don't know exactly what form their mutations take so we have to be a bit flexible in our treatment. That said they should both physically recover if no major complications present. As to their mental well being I'm afraid we shall have to wait on that until they are both awake and we've had one of the psych staff speak to them."

"Keep me informed Commander. For now both of them are important witnesses to a case pertaining to treason against the Crown."

Geoffrey Smyth didn’t miss the shocked look on the doctor’s face.

oOoOoOo

"Wake up sunshine," said a deep voice that was followed by a stinging pain on his right cheek.

Wainscot Sutherland's last memory was of an explosion and a painful flash of white light. 

His about to be vocalized demand went unspoken as another stinging slap focused his attention on his situation. He couldn’t move was he bound with a spell?

“Open your eyes mister wizard,” said the same deep voice.

Wainscot opened his eyes to see a large, no two large men standing in front of him. Both were dressed in muggle uniforms.

“Yowsee…wha…” Wainscot paused confused. Why couldn’t he speak?

“Ahh you are probably wondering why you can’t move or speak. Well we need to ask you a few questions. Normally that would be a problem but luckily our interrogator doesn’t need much save that you are awake.”Wainscot couldn’t turn his head to see who owned the voice behind him.

As Wainscot watched helplessly a door opened and a young woman walked in.

The same deep voice spoke up again, “Ah Miss Trent my apologies for the lateness of the summons. “

‘”It’s all right Major. Another one?”

“Yes Elizabeth one of those responsible for the recent spate of murders. Thanks to your information we got the whole group. We believe that we even have their portkeys. Thames House would like that confirmed.”

Wainscot tried to do….something but he was only capable of disconnected noises and moving his eyes. Was this a witch was she going to use Legimancy?

The woman turned to face him and walked a step closer extending her hand. He was incapable of reacting so he was forced to watch until a warm finger touched his face.

Three hours later a military car drove Elizabeth Trent back to her flat. 

 

oOoOoOo

“We’ve got our subject - alive and the portkeys. They were due to report back to their base next week they were to murder one of their captives every two days. So we should have a few days grace.”

Geoffrey Smyth smiled, “Excellent work Major please thank Miss Trent for me.”

Hanging up he dialled another number.

‘Hello?”

“Harry its Geoffrey Smyth. We have the information.”

“I’ll call everyone together. If we can move quickly enough we can hurt them Geoffrey.”

“I’ll get things moving on my end,” promised Geoffrey Smyth. “I’ll ring you in the morning. Harry…you did well lad let your people know.”

Geoffrey smiled at Harry’s reply before making his next call. The phone only rang twice before it was picked up.

‘This is Geoffrey Smyth of Thames House. I need to speak to her Majesty.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Belgrin - France

The house they were focusing their attention on was a decoy. That much was very clear once the ‘sweep’ team moved carefully through it. There was some equipment but nothing to indicate that their fugitive or any of his support staff had been here.

The lead French investigator, “It was well done, they had workers here setting up. I suspect that we’ll find they are innocent of any wrongdoing save a choosing a poor employer.”

“We must leave it for now anyway surveillance and all. We don’t want to tip our hand on this,” offered a DGSE officer from where he was looking over the photo’s on a computer screen in the French contingents safe house/operational command centre.

‘The Japanese have another potential lead in the US. Apparently some specialist equipment was ordered from here to be delivered to the US, expensive equipment.”

 

“Hmm that makes operational sense. We may be looking in the wrong spot. Perhaps we can trace the delivery?”

“I think we need to speak to our special colleagues. They have a way of tracing things. Andre get on to the Director and see what the Japanese have on the actual shipments location.”

 

oOoOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Well people this chapter has been a HELL of a long time in the works but here it is. This is shaping up as the 2nd last chapter of this story although there may be an epilogue.
> 
> A reader raised the question of a follow up story. To that I say…..maybe. If I do a companion piece it will be much shorter and will be more focused on the X-Men world as opposed to the HP world.


	29. Chapter 28

**Shattering the Mirror Chapter 28**

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Once again thanks to **XRaiderV1** for his ongoing Beta work without his help throughout this work you would be reading your way through a mine field of grammatical errors.

I would also like to give a special thank you to **imperator27** who helped encourage me when I was stuck on this chapter. I truly appreciate the suggestions and corrections my friend.

HP / Raptor

HA / Flame

LB / Fury

LL / Oracle

_Last time:_

" _We must leave it for now anyway surveillance and all. We don't want to tip our hand on this," offered a DGSE officer from where he was looking over the photos on a computer screen in the French contingents safe house/operational command centre._

_"The Japanese have another potential lead in the US. Apparently some specialist equipment was ordered from here to be delivered to the US, expensive equipment."_

" _Hmm that makes operational sense. We may be looking in the wrong spot. Perhaps we can trace the delivery?"_

" _I think we need to speak to our special colleagues. They have a way of tracing things. Andre get on to the Director and see what the Japanese have on the actual shipments location."_

**Chapter 28**

**Thames House**

Deputy Commissioner Edward Streven and Police Commissioner David Coleman both stood as a navy officer entered the room, "If you would follow me gentlemen."

The officer, a commander led them into a meeting room where they were met by Geoffrey Smyth.

Smyth nodded to the two policemen, "Thank you Commander that will be all."

"Sir," the door was pulled shut as the officer left.

"Please gentlemen take a seat," said Smyth as he lowered himself in to a chair at the table.

After sharing a glance Streven and Coleman followed his example.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. I promised to keep you in the loop. This happened the night before last," Smyth slid two folders toward Streven and Coleman.

The two experienced Policemen took a few minutes to read through their briefing folders. Both winced almost at the same time as they saw the photos taken by an SAS officer.

Coleman was the first to finish reading, "This was a military action?"

Smyth nodded, "Indeed, conducted by the SAS under the Terrorism act of 1978. At our briefing I mentioned that the intelligence community had deep concerns about the magical and meta-human community. This was a raid on an identified death eater safe house. It appears that we have shut down a cell that was aiming at stirring up hatred for mutants. Possibly to shift blame for their own actions on to mutants but regardless they have been shut down."

"The victims being held at the scene?" asked Coleman.

Smyth shook his head sadly, "In a military hospital. We have interviewed them and their stories are supported by the evidence on the scene and the intelligence we acted on."

"How bad was it?" Coleman asked as his glanced down at the photo of the stained, bloody flecked sheets.

"Pretty bad, both have been tortured and sexually assaulted. The only luck they've had is that we got them out before they could be murdered. Still they will live and hopefully be able to move past this." Smyth didn't mention that they would be offered help from a telepath to suppress, permanently suppress the worst of the memories once they had given all the information they could remember.

"Are they linked to the fountain murder?" asked Streven.

"Yes, we managed to get that from the one captured by the team."

"Will he be handed over?" asked Streven.

"Not yet but yes he will be handed to you for the courts to deal with. There are however difficulties," Smyth had explained in the initial briefing that knowledge of the magical world was tightly controlled. "A high profile court case would see a great many secrets under threat of exposure."

Coleman frowned unhappily as he considered Smyth's words, "So...this Voldemort can we expect any reprisals?"

"Sadly yes although I am working to keep his organisation under pressure. Unfortunately we have not yet found a way to pinpoint their main base of operations. Until we do...we are more reactionary than we wish to be."

Coleman looked down at his folder again, "What about the magical's? You mentioned that the majority of that community are not involved. Can we expect any support?"

Streven looked unhappy as he considered the situation, "Surely they have some people that could help defeat whatever voodoo he's using."

"The problem is that the official bodies within the magical community are either ineffective or compromised. Think of the black and tans in Ireland in the 1920's."

Streven frowned as he considered the comparison. The black and tans were civilians and ex-soldiers recruited to act as temporary constables for the Royal Irish Constabulary. Brought in to help both maintain order and fight against the IRA. Despite the best intentions of a few good men many of their efforts descended into violence. It was a black mark that the police in Ireland spent decades recovering from, "That bad?"

"Indeed, the few incorrupt officials are hamstrung by incompetence and bureaucracy. Not a new story in government circles by any means but this eclipses anything we have experienced on our side of the fence."

"What about the team you used?" asked Coleman.

"The team that took out the cell's safe house is a mixed team and several of its members are magical. As for reprisals we have been developing a new initiative. A specialist team has begun being developed. They will be working with both domestic and international agencies to end the threat. The intelligence assets are already in place as are the military members. We already have what is effectively an Interpol contingent but we need an experienced team to head up the UK's investigative contingent."

Coleman raised an eyebrow, "You want investigators?"

Smyth nodded, "That's right; we need people who can keep a secret and who won't baulk at the paramilitary aspects that may be involved."

"Bloody hell….sorry but I mean this is usually something that the RMP would deal with through the SIB."

Smyth nodded once more, "True and there will be a military police presence on the team including a three man Special Investigation Branch team. However the Adjutant Generals office has limited scope to deal with civilian matters and given the potential scope of our operations," Smyth shrugged.

"I will put together a list of potential candidates," promised Coleman.

"Thank you gentleman, I will keep you informed."

oOoOoOo

**Royal Military Police - Roussillon Barracks, Chichester – England**

"Alright listen up, HQ are looking for volunteers for a special, multi-national task force that is based here in the UK but may involve international deployment. You all have been recommended and you fit the mission parameters so if you are interested report to Major Roland by 0800 tomorrow."

Sergeant Aaron Black shared a look with the four other NCO's standing in the room, "A multi-national task force Sir?"

Captain James Freemen nodded offering a wry smile, "That's all I know Sergeant. They want non-coms who have combat experience and who have worked CID. You four fit the bill."

"How long is the posting?" asked Sergeant Julie Clarke.

"Indefinite and that people really is all I can say at this juncture, this one is classified."

Three hours later three of the four were sitting outside Major Rolands' office.

The next morning a white van with civilian plates picked up the three NCO's and drove them to London. They had orders to report to a Major Ashley from 'M' Division of the SAS at Thames House.

oOoOoOo

**Newton Falls - Trumbull County, Ohio, United States**

"The equipment we have is installed and we are setting up the security systems. They should be ready this afternoon. Once the cryogenics equipment is finally delivered, which should be today we are on track to be operational in three days. Two if we don't have any installation hiccups," reported Doctor Francis.

Stryker smiled, "Good work Elaine. Make a start on the cross matching of the next batches so that when we are back up when can get straight to work."

Dr Elaine Frances passed Stryker a folder, "I have the analysis of the genetic samples from subject three six two. It appears that we are seeing a more stable mutation."

Stryker frowned and open the folder to read the executive summary. The unknown adult mutant they had captured at Xavier's facility had proven an anomaly. He lacked the X gene but he most defiantly had some form of mutation that allowed energy manipulation. Initial testing had resulted in the death of two of his men and the destruction of vital equipment. The subject had resisted and in the end he had to resort to using mutant one four three to delve in to the mutants mind.

Shockingly it appeared that mutant inbreeding had led to a stable version of the X gene that was inherited by the mutant offspring. This was exactly what Stryker had feared. Powerful mutants _breeding_ and developing stable mutations, wizards as they had dubbed themselves appeared to even have some form of hidden government. Sadly the toxin seemed ineffective against this particular mutant threat. He had hoped a full genetic comparison might show the point of genetic diversion which would allow the toxin to target them. This might be a problem. Forcing a smile on to his face he thanked Frances.

Dr Elaine Frances nodded and left the office. Once the door was shut his smile faded. The problem of a new mutant strain was one more thing on his list. He needed to get his lab running again if he was to achieve anything.

The equipment delay was a worry although he had no indicators that anything had gone wrong. His people in France had detected nothing untoward and none of his contacts had passed on any warnings. And yet he still had the feeling that something was off. Perhaps he should look again at his relocation plans. After all it wasn't paranoia if people really were out to get you.

Two blocks away an unmarked FBI car parked in the bank car park. Its two occupants took their time getting out and made a show of looking at a map as if looking up directions. Both the male and female agent looked young and dressed in casual clothes. After a few minutes they drove off passing a two story building with a closed and boarded up shop front. Neither looked closely but both spotted the van parked out the front and the two men working on ladders. The building appeared occupied.

The car drove on before turning in to a fast food franchise.

Elizabeth Graham looked over at her colleague and nodded. With a grin Scott Tyson got out and lit a cigarette. His practiced eyes searched for anything out of place but spotted nothing. Still he finished his cigarette.

"All good Liz."

"Right then we need to report in," the two FBI agents drove well clear of town before they pulled over. Scott retrieved the secure radio from the boot and two minutes later they were talking to their command post in Youngstown. Their suspect building was indeed populated and there were electrical tradesmen installing what looked like surveillance equipment.

oOoOoOo

**Abandoned Farm, Yorkshire**

Voldemort hissed in pain as the silver arm melded to his shoulder. After a few minutes he had recovered enough to start thinking clearly again.

He had managed to retrieve a wand from those held in his current base before apparating to this hovel and healing himself. Somehow he had been bested.

Potter or one of his minions had managed to him get through his shields. If he was to be honest whatever they had hit him with had nearly killed him. Luck had served him and he had only lost an arm.

Sitting on the dirt floor he considered what he needed to do. Potter was becoming a nuisance. Before he had been a minor problem; a figurehead of potential resistance, a reminder of his past failure rather than any sort of threat, "He is growing too strong."

It was time to remind the world why he was feared but first he needed a new wand that was more suited to him than the spare he was carrying. Then it would be time to accelerate his plans against the mutants. Once Potter and his freakish allies were dealt with the muggles would crumble.

It was time for him to take personal control of the situation.

oOoOoOo

**British Ministry of magic - London**

Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse nodded to the others in the room absently as he delegated his undersecretary to take charge of the ministerial meeting before retiring to his office.

"I think that's it for today," said Yaxley with a smirk he added "You are dismissed."

"But the Muggle Prime Minister…," Began the Ministers Aide.

"I will deal with the Prime Ministers request," stated Yaxley.

The painting next to the floo blinked as Yaxley glared at it, "Is the Prime Minister in his office?'

'Yes, shall I notify him?" asked the portrait.

"No, I'll handle it," replied Yaxley.

Once the ministry officials had left the office Yaxley turned to the fireplace and pulled out his wand before grabbing a handful of Floo powder, "Prime Minister's office."

Yaxley stepped out in to the Prime Minister's office at number 10 Downing Street and raised his wand pointing it at the man at the desk before slumping to the floor.

The Prime Minister stood looking at the figure on his floor, "What the devil?"

In the corner of his office two people shimmered in to view, "Sorry Sir but we feared that you were about to be attacked," said the older of the two as his younger companion sheathed his wand and drew a pistol.

"Well…it's quite alright I appreciate the protection. What now?"

"Now sir we contact the MOD and get some answers from our friend here."

The Prime Minister frowned at the motionless man on the floor now being secured with plastic cable ties. "What if he's innocent of any ill intent?"

"Then he'll be free to go Sir but he did come unannounced with a drawn weapon."

Ten minutes later an unmarked van driven by a SAS Sergeant in civilian clothes. In the back eight SAS soldiers, five of whom were wizards guarded Yaxley who had yet to regain consciousness.

oOoOoOo

**Regent's Park – Military Barracks**

Yaxley was naked save for a pair of white overalls and tied securely in to a heavy chair.

When the filthy muggle soldiers entered he cursed and threatened but the two men did nothing but watch him with an unnerving amount of attention. When a young woman entered with another soldier he began to rant again. The rant turned into a groan when one of the muggles slapped him across the back of the head.

"Language," warned the soldier.

Yaxley found himself held tightly in place while the woman laid a gentle hand on his forehead.

A short while later the woman left and her muggle companion followed her out,

"He was going to take control of the Government through some sort of mind control of the PM. His orders were to subtly bring us under control of someone he refers to as the Dark Lord, the image fits for the one known as Voldemort. Unfortunately the location isn't known to him. He left and arrived magically," reported Elizabeth Trent. "His Portkey was the ring on his left hand."

"Well now that's quite interesting, I think Mister Weasley will enjoy some tinkering. Thank you Elizabeth."

oOoOoOo

**Whitehall, London**

"It is not an unexpected escalation which is why we had the Prime Minister defended as he was," said Geoffrey Smyth.

"It was a risk Geoffrey," said Sir Richard Moss the current Chief of Defense Staff.

"I know Sir but if you will forgive a history lesson, given the circumstances we needed to act with discretion if we were not to show our own intelligence. Right now the British Wizarding world is ruled by bigoted elitists who view us as some kind of second class form of human. Internationally the prevalent political force amongst the wizards have advocated and enforced separation of their society but with a more benign view of the non-magical world.

We knew that the British ministry was on the verge of collapse and we began working on a strategy to deal with it. Add to this scenario the issues we face with renegade mutants and our planning became critical. An outright attack against the Wizarding world would be a disaster and could start another world war but doing nothing was equally unacceptable. So we be began building forces capable of fighting a hidden war."

"And what has come out of this strategy?" asked Air Vice-Marshal Kemp.

"We've managed to take out one of the major players and have successfully target key players among the enemy but we've recently seen a series of escalations."

'The fountain murders?" asked Kemp.

"Yes Sir, although a special projects team from the SAS has taken out the extremists responsible their leadership remains free."

"What are you after Geoff?" asked Sir Moss.

"A free hand to send my people in after these terrorists; things are coming to a head and we need to end the threat," replied Geoffrey.

The two senior military officers shared a look before apparently reaching some sort of silent agreement. Sir Moss nodded locking eyes with Geoffrey.

"It can't be bloody Geoffrey; his Highness was bloody clear about that. Issue orders to your operatives. Important assets must be protected and your people are given a free hand to do so."

'Thank you Sir," said Geoffrey with a great deal of relief. He now had official permission to quietly go after those on the list. As he said his farewells to the two military officers he wondered if Voldemort would understand what he had started.

oOoOoOo

**North Queensland**

Harry grimaced as the magically sealed coffin was lowered in to the ground. Next to him Hannah gave his hand a squeeze and Rose put her arm around his shoulders.

Harry didn't listen as the speakers gave their speeches about better places and love. His attention was focused on Bridget as the young woman stood stoically watching her brother's coffin. Hermione and Susan were standing by her offering unspoken support. As the bearers moved off Bridget looked up and met his gaze. He could see the pain and loss and the anger after a long moment she nodded and turned her attention to Susan who was whispering in her ear.

"We'll make them pay," said Hannah, her voice cold and hard.

"Fury nearly got him….it was so close," said Harry quietly. "We need to pick up our swords and wade back in. Voldemort can't be given time to get comfortable."

"Then we do it. We've got the training, we have a plan. We need to finish this," Hannah's expression was fierce as she spoke.

"I know," said Harry. ''Seeing the future, a possible future helped but I still want blood."

"Then we take tonight, have a few drinks and then you can screw my brains out. Tomorrow we can kill some more death eaters."

oOoOoOo

Lavender finished her drink as she watched Harry and Hannah talking to Bill Weasley. She was about to wander over and join them when someone said her name. Turning she found a tall brunette leaning against the bar.

"Sorry?"

"You're Lavender aren't you?" she asked her accent was rather odd, maybe from Norway or Scandinavia.

Lavender looked blankly at the other woman, "Yes, do I er….know you?"

The brunette smiled, "No, sorry I should introduce myself. Renee Ragnar, although people know me as Lovitar."

"Um...so the maiden of pain?"

'Lovitar' laughed, "Wow, know your mythology then hey. It's nothing...kinky. It has to do with my mutant ability. My boss at the ICW nicknamed me Lovitar and it kind of stuck."

'You're a witch?" asked Lavender.

"And like you a mutant, I'm a hit witch with the ICW, part of the team working with Ernest."

"Oh okay what can I do for you?"

Lovitar smiled, "Let me buy you a drink."

"What?"

"A drink, you look like you could use one and frankly I could too. I hate fucking funerals. They remind me of those I've lost…so a drink?"

Lavender was about to beg off when she realised that Harry and Hannah were walking out of the door hand in hand. Probably looking to be seeking some private time, "Why not?" One drink wouldn't hurt.

"Great what do you want?"

oOoOoOo

Luna sat with Ginny and the Weasley twins at a table opposite the long bar listening as Fred and George explained the experiments. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the smirk on her old friends face, "Luna?"

"Sorry what was that?"

oOoOoOo

Harry managed to kick the door closed as Hannah launched herself at him.

Harry easily lifted her as she passionately kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands pulling at his shirt as he lowered her on to the bed.

Harry grasped his wand and cast a silencing spell before dropping his wand on the floor and focusing his attention on Hannah.

oOoOoOo

Rose moaned in pleasure as Charlie's hands massaged her stiff shoulders.

"Nice?"

"Hmmm….great my shoulders have been stiff since yesterday."

Charlie grinned, "Well you wanted to get back in to training. What was it Edgar said, no pain, no gain?"

"Ha I don't know who is worse. Wolverine threw me across the training mats for an hour."

Charlie laughed and kissed Rose on the neck, "Hey guys dig chicks with scars."

Rose threw her elbow back hitting Charlie in the stomach.

"Ow," complained Charlie before pulling Rose backwards so that she lay on the bed. With another grin he leaned down and kissed her. 'You don't have to do this Rosie."

Rose frowned up at Charlie, "Because I'm a woman? You think that will stop Voldemort?"

Charlie's face grew serious as he shook his head, "Merlin no, you are a powerful witch, more powerful than me. No I'm saying that you have a choice not to fight. You don't have to be on the front lines."

"Sounds like you're saying that I've got a womb so it's time to darn bloody socks?"

Charlie stroked Rose's face tenderly, "I think…Rose I love you. I care what happens to you. You are a beautiful, brave and intelligent woman, who has already made huge personal sacrifices. Don't confuse that me thinking you are weak and helpless."

"Harry has sacrificed more than me," whispered Rose.

"It's not a competition do you think Harry is honestly thinking like that?"

"No….no it's just..."

"You are so like him. Rose if you want to fight then I'll stand by your side. "

Rose studies Charlie's face for a long moment before nodding, "I want to fight."

"Then we both need to step up our training."

"In the morning," whispered Rose.

oOoOoOo

Severus Snape was enjoying the cooler night air as he leaned against the railing and took another sip of his beer. Today had been difficult and although he had reputation for being cold hearted but the reality was that he was as affected as the others he was simply better at hiding it.

"Severus?"

Turning, he spotted Deathstryke dressed in shorts and a t-shirt looking oddly...normal.

"Am I needed?"

Deathstryke shook her head, "No, I saw you leave and I thought I'd join you."

When Severus didn't reply she joined him at the railing.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"It's been a long day and frankly I'm not that big on funerals."

Severus studied Deathstryke's face before answering, "You obviously wanted something,"

"I don't want to be alone," replied Deathstryke.

"Sorry?"

"I said that I don't want to be alone."

Severus how to move past the contextual impasse he found himself in. "I'm sure that the others..."

"You really are useless with women aren't you Severus?"

"I...what?"

Deathstryke grinned her eyes alight with dark humour at the flummoxed expression on Snape's face, "I, for some unknown possibly masochistic reason find myself attracted to you. We've been dancing around the issue and I want it sorted out. So listen carefully I, Yuriko Oyama do not want to be alone tonight."

Severus opened his mouth and closed it again. Before trying again, "I see. Oyama I am not sure you would be saying this if you knew my past."

Deathstryke shrugged, "Your past has shaped who you are. I'm no misty eyed virgin Severus. Nor am I an innocent. Stryker saw to that. I like you and more importantly I trust you. We make a good team you and I."

"Are you sure...I mean you are beautiful you could do better than me."

Deathstryke smiled this time without her usual fierceness, "Maybe but I suspect you'll do Severus. Now take me to bed I've waited long enough for you to get your shit together."

oOoOoOo

Wolverine watched in amusement as Deathstryke took Snape by the hand and practically dragged him toward the accommodation block. The female mutant had apparently decided to take things into her own hands. It looked like there were quite a few couples going to bed early tonight. Funerals had that effect on people sometimes. Perhaps it was the uncertain future ahead. Shaking his head to dismiss his philosophical musings he took another sip of his whiskey.

oOoOoOo

**Kelly's Bar – Belfast Ireland**

"Things are coming to a head it seems," said Black Tom Cassidy as he took another sip of his Guinness.

Patrick Kelly studied the mutant for a long moment before sliding an envelope across the table, "I think you should read the contents Tom."

Cassidy opened the unsealed envelope and removed the contents. Glancing at the first page he started reading. After a few silent moments the now pale mutant looked up.

"I've nothing to do with this Patrick."

"I didn't expect you willing participated Tom but that's water under the bridge now."

"Is this Stryker fucking insane, he'd go this far?"

"I trust the sources ability to predict possible events. Stryker from what I understand hates mutant kind with a passion and when you add Voldemort in to the mix."

Cassidy sat back considering Kelly, "What do you want Patrick?"

"I want you to stay out of the picture Tom; do that and I make sure those asking about you find nothing linking you to Voldemort."

Cassidy wasn't going to push it, "We'll stay clear….Tell me though can he do it?"

"Stryker?"

"No Potter," corrected Cassidy.

"I suspect he'll end Voldemort."

"Good he's a nut job. My lads were scared of him and given some of the people we've worked with, well that's saying something."

"We're almost certain that the fountain murders were all Voldemort. Something to think about Tom, as you go. All those killed were mutants."

After Cassidy left Siobhan and Paddy took seats on either side of Patrick. As she sat Siobhan gestured with her wand and the bar noise muted as her privacy spell activated.

"Think he'll heed the warning?" asked Paddy.

"Yes I suspect so, Black Tom isn't an idiot. Any word from Brendan?"

"He's been in contact with Molly and passed on your message," replied Paddy.

"What next?" asked Siobhan.

"We wait and see," replied Patrick before gesturing toward where the small band was setting up. "Fancy a twirl?"

Paddy cancelled the muting spell and waved to the barmaid for a drink. Siobhan was a big girl and she was safe with Kelly. The barmaid took his order and began pulling his beer. Paddy smiled at the girl who grinned back at him with a raised eyebrow. Maybe Siobhan wasn't the only one who would be entertaining tonight.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort studied the young mutant chained to the stone wall before casting the torture curse again. Another round of screams followed as the woman convulsed. Releasing the spell he slapped her across the face with his metallic hand.

"Tell me what I wish to know freak and the pain will end."

"D-don't know...don't...know," whispered the woman as blood ran down her chin.

Voldemort had to concede that she probably didn't know. She was obviously broken and her odd mental defenses seemed to be biological rather than something he could get through. He made a slashing gesture with his wand and the now headless body slumped held up only by her wrists.

Walking to the cage that held the two other dirty and terrified prisoners he magically levitated the male in to position and the chains moved to bind him in place.

"I wish to know where the mutant stronghold in America is located. Tell me this and I shall end your pain. Please me and I might even let you live. Lie or otherwise displease me and I will have my men use you as they did your unfortunate predecessor. Do you understand?"

"I...I don't know for sure. I was told it was in Massachusetts."

The young fool was trying to keep his composure in the face of his fear. Quite the little Gryffindor, "Tell me what else you know about Charles Xavier."

oOoOoOo

"Master?"

"Gather my lieutenants I have new instructions for you," Voldemort wiped his bloody hands on a wet, scented cloth before tossing it on to the floor for the house elf to retrieve. 'I have new orders for my loyal followers."

"Yes my Lord," replied the first Death Eater as her hurried off.

"Dispose of the prisoners," he ordered a second Death Eater as he paced past them toward his 'throne room'.

He needed to move quickly if he was to shore up the support of the European Pure Bloods whose numbers he needed to enact the second part of his plan. For now though he had enough men to strike at his enemies. Once they were whipped into a chaotic panic he would make his move. First the Ministry and then once he ruled he could expand his empire.

His first act would be to finish driving the wedge between his enemies who worked against him.

By the time he reached his throne room his inner circle had gathered. Once again minus Yaxley, that was twice now that the man had failed to answer a summons.

"The time has come to strike out against our enemies and to begin to take control of our homeland. Tonight we prepare to strike against our enemies. We shall pit the freakish mutants against the filthy muggle animals and as they tear at each other we shall be consolidating our control of the magical world."

The death eaters made enthusiastic noises not that Voldemort cared for their approval. He turned his attention to one of the newest members in the room. A Russian who was the only one not in robes. Instead he was dressed in dragon hide armour and far more strangely wore a muggle gun strapped to his hip along with a several knives.

"Ivan are you ready to undertake your mission?"

"Da, my lord."

"Good I have the location...gather your men and make sure that you complete the job. The freaks must think the muggles have turned against them."

"And if Potter and his people arrive?" asked Ivan.

"Then contact me, Potter has been an annoyance for far too long."

oOoOoOo

**Newton Falls - Trumbull County, Ohio, United States**

"It's him alright," confirmed Special Agent Aiden Cole as he looked up from the photo. "Normally I'd say let's establish some patterns but the bastards pretty slippery. The boss wants' this dealt with ASAP." The "boss" was the head of the FBI.

"Hard to believe he's a monster when you see his picture," said one of the junior agents.

"They can't all look like Hitler or perhaps in this case Mengele. Okay people I want a meeting in an hour. I want a full briefing on Stryker's organization and who his backers are. This is one of our most high profile fugitives; one who has successfully eluded law enforcement on numerous occasions. That is not going to happen here people. We have a multi-national team out our beck and call; we are taking Colonel Stryker down and with him every one of his unseen supporters."

oOoOoOo

**Hay-on-Wye – Wales – United Kingdom**

Alastor Moody was less than happy with the current situation.

He had been following Byron Armstrong a member of the MLE legal team and according to the list of names he had a junior Death Eater. More importantly he owned a large manor house just out of town that seen a large increase in activity.

Armstrong had somehow given him the slip for a few, long minutes until Moody had re-spotted him walking along the road leading several people. As he closed with Armstrong he noticed that the people with him were all expressionless. Most likely magically controlled, moving quickly he closed on Armstrong from behind.

He was still several steps away when his target turned and spotted him.

Armstrong raised his wand but that was all he managed before falling to the ground stunned. The group walking with Armstrong blinked and several began looking around in confusion.

Moody ignored them and grabbed Armstrong dragging him in to a lane way before activating his portkey.

Three hours later a note appeared on the Canadian Minister for Magic's desk. It was a list of seven names.

oOoOoOo

Magneto gestured and Mystique fell silent as she turned to see a Luna standing in the doorway.

"Luna my dear girl has something occurred?"

"No I just wanted to talk through something with you," replied Luna.

"I'll go and see what food is available," said Mystique as she stood and left.

Luna sat and considered Magneto for a few moments before sighing, "Eric you are perhaps the one person who isn't one of our immediate team who understands why we do what we do. You are one of our most valuable allies."

"I sense a but," said Magneto.

A faint smile briefly appeared on Luna's face before it returned to uncharacteristic seriousness, "But I want to talk to you about your plans for us."

Magneto smiled in apparent genuine amusement, "Ah Luna you are truly a treasure. I hope Harry appreciates you."

"Harry does and he appreciates you. What I want to be clear on is how you feel about him."

Luna didn't look away from the older mutant who slowly nodded, "A fair question. Harry is a leader for the next generation of mutants. He is one of the rare few who can see the coming conflict and one of the very few not afraid to act. He's taken teenagers and turned you into an efficient and highly effective fighting force. I see Harry and indeed your entire teams' potential and I freely admit that I've tried to coax you toward working with my people."

"And if we don't choose to do so?"

Magneto raised an eyebrow, "Nothing. Your choices are your own of course. I do not wish for new enemies."

"And if we choose Charles Xavier?"

"I have my disagreements with Charles but I do not wish him ill even when we find ourselves on...shall we say working at cross purposes."

"We are approaching a nexus or perhaps tipping point is more accurate; Victory or loss, light or dark...so many things changing. Will you support us Eric?"

Magneto sensed the larger, more important question behind Luna's query, "I am protecting my people. This is but a battle in the larger war my dear. As long as you work for us all then I will have no reason to stand against you."

Luna silently considered Magneto for nearly a full minute before nodding, "Harry doesn't quite realise it yet but he is fighting for far more than revenge."

Magneto smiled but there was no humour in it, "I can understand his motivation."

Luna nodded, "I know."

oOoOoOo

**Xavier Institute - Massachusetts**

The first sign that anything was wrong was when Charles Xavier awoke to a jarringly loud alarm. Even a strong telepath needed a few moments to fully wake up, after a few seconds of disorientation he realised what it was, 'What was...wait the security wards!'

Within moments he was sending a telepathic summons for the X-men and in his wheelchair heading out of his room.

" _Professor the wards_ ," warned Jean Grey in the telepathic version of a shout.

Pausing Xavier closed his eyes and searched out his former student, "'I'm awake Jean; we need to see to the student's safety."

" _Scott…wait there are wizards arriving and what sounds like gun fire_ ," reported Jean.

"Professor Xavier?"

Xavier's eyes opened to see three individuals in robes standing in the hall, "I am Xavier."

"Yukio Ozaki," The speaker bowed deeply revealing a sword strapped to his back, "We are from the ICW." The speaker said in English with a very slight Japanese accent.

"The wards?" asked Xavier.

The wizard nodded, "Indeed, once the alarm sounded we dispatched our duty team."

" _Professor there are quite a few wizards here from the ICW asking if we wish to evacuate the students_." Jean sounded unsure of the offer.

Xavier turned his attention back to the wizard, "One of my staff has informed me that your people are offering to excavate the students, where would you be moving them to?"

Yukio Ozaki gave a half bow, "The Emperor has offered our magical ambassadors estate in Washington. To guarantee their safety we have in place twenty of the imperial guard as well as a mundane security detachment. Your students will be quite safe Professor."

A flash of light was followed by the sound of an explosion somewhere on the grounds.

"That sounded like a grenade," said one of the other wizards. "It appears that our uninvited guests have a wider arsenal than we had anticipated. I had better see what's happening." Twisting on the spot he disappeared with a soft crack.

" _Professor Scott and I have begun to gather the students in the cafeteria. Storm is helping keep an eye on the perimeter,"_ reported Jean.

Xavier considered his options; the ICW had promised aid and had delivered. The problem was that he didn't fully trust their intentions, nor could he simply read their mind as the wizard may well construe such as an attack. "Very well let us get the students to safety."

The spokesman nodded to his companion who turned sharply and disappeared.

"Do you wish to oversee the evacuation of the students?"

At Xavier's nod the wizard took a firm of his shoulder and there was a strange sensation, almost like being compressed as he involuntarily blinked before finding himself in the cafeteria.

"Professor?"

"Professor, what's going on…"

"Why are they attacking us…."

"What's…."

Xavier held up a hand calling for quiet, "The alarm you heard was a warning about the attack. The International confederation of wizard's has responded and is offering to evacuate you all to a safe location. Scott, Jean I want you to accompany the students and see to their safety. "

Scott looked like he might argue for a moment before nodding.

"Professor…" began Jean.

"Ororo and I will follow once the situation is clear."

oOoOoOo

At the edge of the wards Igor Prokofiev glared at the four curse breakers working to bring down the wards. The wizard who had constructed the warding scheme was a genius. It was normal for a good warder to have overlaid the protection but the wards they were facing were incredibly complex, not unbeatable but time consuming.

"How long?" he demanded loudly.

"At least half an hour," replied the lead curse breaker.

"Not good enough, you have to do better. Will continued contact weaken the wards?"

The curse breaker considered the question as he thought through the ward schemes layout. "Yes...yes it should weaken the wards."

Igor gestured for the man to return to work as he waved for his raiders to gather around before ordering them to concentrate fire on a section of the wards. As his men moved to obey he drew his own pistol. The wards must come down so that his new master's mission could be undertaken. Given the Dark Lord's most common punishment for failure was death, not completing his mission here was not an option.

The Dark Lord had ordered that the filthy mutants to be culled and it had to look like muggles had done it. The cursed wards changed SO that if he didn't do something soon all the mutants would escape. Reaching in to the pouch on his belt he pulled out a handful of enchanted crystals. He had hoped to avoid using them GIVEN that each one represented hours of work and cost a significant amount of money.

Two of his own men were given several each they began moving in opposite directions pausing every so often to crush a crystal on the ground. Each created a link in a magical net that was in effect a blanket disrupter of magical transport leaving the area. Warders called it the lobster trap, you could get in but you couldn't leave.

oOoOoOo

Luna sat bold upright in her bed and looked around wildly.

"It's just me," explained another Luna. "It's an emergency."

Luna swung her legs out of bed and gestured summoning her robe and pulling it on as she stood. "What's happening?"

"Xavier's is under attack by wizards using firearms," explained Luna. "I think they're Riddle's lot but I didn't hang around to find out. The ICW wizards who arrived to help are being pushed back."

"Right I'll let the others know, how long?"

The newly arrived Luna looked at her own watch before grabbing Luna's from the bedside table. "You have half an hour before the wards go down."

Luna was moving out the door as her dimensional counterpart finished speaking.

oOoOoOo

Xavier didn't need to be a telepath to sense that there was a problem.

"Professor, magical travel has been disrupted," explained one of the ICW wizards.

Xavier turned back to look in to the cafeteria to reassure himself that the children had already gone.

Yukio Ozaki looked somewhat relieved, "They are safe. However, we may soon be under attack." A loud screeching noise sounded, growing louder and louder before suddenly cutting off. "That's it. The wards are down. We should prepare for an attack" The Japanese wizard unsheathed his sword in one fluid movement.

A loud explosion was the precursor to a hail of bullets. The Japanese wizard said something in his native tongue as he made a sweeping gesture with his sword. In the swords wake a glowing wall appeared stopping the bullets.

A second later there was a white flash and a huge crack of thunder. The wind picked up and Storm drifted to the ground with her cape billowing around her.

Storm landed before closing to stand with Xavier, "Professor, we have a group of perhaps thirty men gathered in the woods and they appear quite heavily armed."

"Soldiers?" asked Xavier.

"They are not wearing uniforms," replied Storm.

"Some among them must be wizards if they have taken down the wards," warned Yukio Ozaki. "There are too many for us to safely deal with I suggest we find a secure location until more ICW support gets here."

"Can we risk being trapped in the building?" asked Storm doubtfully.

Xavier reached out with his mind seeking the minds of those out on the grounds. He sought to understand their intentions, the goal that they wanted to achieve. Normally he would avoid forcing his way into people's minds but given the circumstances he simply forced his way in. Within moments he was sifting through the images…as he pulled out he had to fight the urge to strike out at his unwitting targets mind.

Vasily Medvedev was a killer. A violent mercenary hardened by Afghanistan and then the Russian underground he was a very clearly suffering from some form of antisocial personality disorder. He only obeyed orders because he feared his leader.

Xavier skipped to another mind…Alexy Filpov.

By the time he pulled out he was sick to his stomach. Filpov was a wizard and he was…tainted. His twisted mind was focused on murder and worse things, he wanted to feel his victim's terror as he raped and killed. Xavier forced himself to find what he needed….His orders were to kill every one and then make sure that the authorities would deduce that non-magical's had been responsible.

Opening his eyes Xavier turned to Storm, "They are here to kill everyone."

oOoOoOo

"What the hell is it about schools?" demanded Hannah as she pulled on her tactical vest.

"Part of Voldemort's agenda is to spread fear; targeting children achieves that," replied Severus.

"Why guns though?" asked Lavender. "What does that achieve? Does he want to shift the blame to the non-magical?"

Harry shrugged. "You may be right but we've got no time to find out, are we ready?"

Harry got a round of nods before turning to Severus. "Notify Hayes to get his people moving and get everyone else moving as well. We have no idea what the situation is."

Severus nodded and was moving before the Marauders Portkeyed away.

oOoOoOo

**Xavier Institute**

The Marauders appeared and immediately started taking fire.

Harry returned fire toward the tree line as Hannah gestured sending a ball of fire toward the muzzle flashes.

Lavender and Luna cast shield spells to protect the team as the weapons fire picked up in tempo.

"We need to get under cover, Oracle get us into the building," ordered Harry.

A moment later all four marauders were standing in the main corridor.

"Right we need to find a way to neutralize the attackers otherwise any reinforcements are going to get cut down," said Harry.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lavender.

"Hopefully well clear of this shit," said Hannah as she carefully looked out the window toward the grounds. "What's the plan, Raptor?"

"The roof. We can get a good line on where the shooters are," said Harry.

"Hold on," warned Luna as they all made sure they were touching before Luna transported them to the roof.

"Okay, hold your fire," ordered Harry as he scanned the tree line and the continuing fire. All the weapons fire seemed to be directed toward the lower floor. "The cafeteria. They must be holed up in the cafeteria. Oracle can you check?"

"I'll go with," said Lavender as she moved closer to Luna.

"Be careful! We don't know what's happening down there and be bloody careful returning. I'm on channel three radio checks," ordered Harry.

Luna nodded and Lavender said, "I'm good. I'll switch on as soon as we've transported. Give me a five count."

Their radios still suffered when they travelled magically so by necessity they remained switched off until needed.

Luna and Lavender disappeared and Harry began slowly counting to five, "Okay we're good." Harry and Hannah switched their radios on and inserted the ear pieces.

" _Raptor this is Fury_."

"Go, Fury," replied Harry as he raised his assault rifle to study the grounds below through its magnified sights.

" _Professor Xavier, Storm and six ICW wizards are here in the cafeteria. We have one dead friendly outside. Apparently outgoing Portkey's and apparition have been disabled within the grounds,_ " reported Lavender.

Harry spotted movement below as over twenty people began moving toward the front of the main building. "Flame check out the other side."

Hannah quickly made her way to the other side of the building, "Shit, I have a large group making their way to the rear of the building…..Fuck! Make that two groups of…..ten each."

"Fury, Oracle. We have armed groups approximately forty approaching from front, rear and side. Can Oracle get people out?"

"Raptor, one group has a rocket launcher. Shit!" Hannah sent a ball of fire toward the group at the rear of the building only to see a streak leap from the launcher a half second before her fireball hit.

An explosion sounded and both Hannah and Harry felt the building shudder.

"Fury, Oracle," Harry called in to his mike as he opened fire on the group below.

" _Still here Raptor, Oracle is about to evac, we'll be back in a second_."

The enemy had obviously realized that they were on the roof as there was a great deal of fire coming from the ground below.

"Acknowledged," said Harry as fire a short burst at a figure leading the charge toward the building. His weapons fire was echoed by Hannah's on the opposite side of the building. "Flame what's happening?"

"They're trying to keep me pinned down as they advance," Hannah paused to fire a long burst toward a target, "Guess they think everyone's trapped in the building."

"Guess they're in for a rude shock then," replied Harry as he ducked below the parapet to reload.

By the time he had reloaded and fire another short burst Luna and Lavender reappeared.

"Help's on the way," said Luna. "Michael and the others were just preparing. One of the other Luna's will transport them to the woods."

Harry considered the tactical situation. Support was coming and if they played it right they would be able to catch the attackers in the crossfire. "Right once the others arrive let's see if we can bait a trap."

"Who's the bait?" asked Hannah.

oOoOoOo

Ivan cursed under his breath in Russian as his men entered the cafeteria. It was empty! Where were they? It wasn't as if they had given them time to evacuate.

"We are still under fire so there must still be people here," said Vasily Medvedev. "At least the cursed black woman has gone."

"Get some people up there," ordered Ivan. "Start sweeping the building as well."

Medvedev nodded and left taking four men with him.

A flash drew his attention to the shattered window; Ivan frowned and pulled his radio from his belt. "Two this is One report."

No reply, "Two this is one, report."

"Team three check team one, we may have enemies in the tree line."

Ivan lowered the radio and turned to the men in the cafeteria, "Brodin, take your men and help search the building, we might not have long before more of the filthy mutants allies arrive. Kill everything here, no prisoners."

Ivan ignored Brodin as he yelled his orders. The mutant's had likely escaped, well save the ones on the roof and Medvedev would take care of those. Of more concern were the possible reinforcements, he had an escape plan of course but it could be difficult to maintain the charade that they were muggles if his outnumbered men were forced to use magic. If the Dark Lord had thought attacking the school might draw out Potter…wait. Potter's people were using guns.

" _One this is five the roof is clear, repeat, they've cleared out_."

Ivan lifted his radio again, "All teams this is One. Potter may be here. Let me know immediately if he is spotted."

" _We have enemies deploying in the tree…_ "

" _One we have enemies near the pond. They are returning fire and using magic."_

Potter! It must be him! "All teams converge on the pond area!" Ivan ordered. Pulling a blackened silver necklace from his pocket he snapped the chain and threw it on the ground and stepped back.

There was a hissing noise and then the silver began to melt before disappearing with a flash of red tinted light.

With a thunderous crack, Lord Voldemort appeared.

oOoOoOo

_Okay so 2 chapters to go! I hope you enjoyed it even with a cliffhanger ending!_


	30. Chapter 30

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last time:

Ivan lifted his radio again, "All teams this is One. Potter may be here. Let me know immediately if he is spotted."

"We have enemies deploying in the tree…"

"One we have enemies near the pond. They are returning fire and using magic."

Potter! It must be him! "All teams converge on the pond area!" Ivan ordered. Pulling a blackened silver necklace from his pocket he snapped the chain and threw it on the ground and stepped back.

There was a hissing noise and then the silver began to melt before disappearing with a flash of red tinted light.

With a thunderous crack, Lord Voldemort appeared.

Chapter 29

Xavier School for the Gifted

Voldemort gestured for Ivan to approach, 'What is the situation?"

Ivan dropped to one knee and lowered his head, "My Lord we believe that Potter and his people are here. They were on the roof but somehow they escaped the building. At the same time armed muggles and wizards began hitting out perimeter teams."

Voldemort nodded as he fingered his wand, "You believe that Potter and his allies are still here?"

"Da my Lord."

"And the mutants?" asked Voldemort.

"Gone my Lord, it appears that there were wizards on site and they somehow managed to get the freaks out."

Voldemort's face twisted in to a frown, "All of them?"

Ivan flinched, "My men are still searching the building."

Voldemort's silver hand tightened on his wand, "Find me some mutants, my plan calls for mutants. Send half your men to find where they are hiding and the rest can flush Potter and his allies out."

As the Russian began issuing orders Voldemort contemplated his next move. If Potter was here it was likely his group that remained nearby engaging Ivan's thugs to protect the students. If he could drag the cursed boy in to the open where he held the advantage he would be able to finish the wretched creature and end the minor threat the boy posed to his plans.

Ivan returned with eight wizards. Each was an experienced wizard and familiar with muggle weapons. They would do to draw Potter out, "Where are they now?"

"Still assaulting the outer pickets my Lord."

"Lead the way Ivan and remember I want some left alive, relatively undamaged."

"Yes my Lord," acknowledged Ivan as he turned and instructed his men in Russian.

Voldemort hid his sneer of contempt for the mercenary by turning and walking toward the doors.

oOoOoOo

Deathstryke moved so fast that the Russian wizard didn't even have time to react before he was taken out. Moving carefully she dragged the dead wizard around the corner.

"One wizard Severus the others have gone up the stairs looks like they are searching room to room."

"Searching for students?" mused Snape more to himself than his partner as he quickly searched the body pocketing two wands.

Deathstryke shrugged, "Maybe, you up to making sure they don't cause any problems?"

Snape pulled out his wand and nodded, "Lead the way my lady."

oOoOoOo

"No target," reported the well concealed sniper near the wall.

Michael Hayes acknowledged the report and ordered the sniper to hold his position before turning to Harry, "That's it we think. These chaps thought they were smart but I doubt they had ever faced real professionals."

"Still they knew how to use firearms," said Lavender.

"But not effectively Fury," said Michael with a grin, nothing better than an arrogant enemy. "Do we press them?"

Harry studied the school, now lit by several fires through his binoculars. There was movement near the main building. Harry countered the figures that moved from the building before realising who the figure in front was.

"Voldemort is here," he reported to the others.

Hannah hissed as she raised her own rifle looking through the scope, "Right in front…looks like the fuck has a new arm."

Harry studied Voldemort's slow, arrogant advance, "Right Oracle can you get us back to the roof?"

"Yes," replied Luna.

Harry continued studying Voldemort, "Michael at my signal spread out and keep the bastards under sustained cover fire; we'll hit them from the roof and see how they react. Once we've evened things up we'll go after the bastards. He's made a mistake here tonight."

"Maybe," admitted Michael. "But with the wards down he can be reinforced as well. All the students are away safe so be prepared to pull out if this goes bad."

Harry gave a small nod, Michael was right. As tempting as it was Voldemort was still a very dangerous opponent. He'd take a shot if it was on but if not thinning the pricks ranks would be an acceptable outcome.

"Marauders, everyone reload and prepare your gear for an insertion," ordered Harry.

oOoOoOo

The Marauders appeared each touching the other kneeling in an outward facing circle.

Two silenced shots sounded as Hannah fired and a figure slumped to the ground almost immediately Harry fired as well and another figure slumped to the ground still unaware of his 'friends' demise.

"Oracle, Fury sweep the roof, Flame let's line the bastards up."

"Clear, roof is clear," reported Oracle.

"Right let's do this right, Flame, Fury can you hit them from here?" asked Raptor.

"They're in range, barely," replied Flame.

Raptor turned his head to look at his team, "Okay well when Oracle and I open fire I want you two to hit them with whatever you can. They'll be caught between Michael and us. Even Voldemort can only shield for so long."

Oracle knelt and took aim and Raptor moved to her right before doing the same. As he took aim a huge boom sounded on the western edge of the school grounds. An explosion sent debris flying.

"Our reinforcements have arrived," reported Michael over the radio. "They have death eaters pinned down and under control."

"Now," ordered Raptor.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort shielded himself against the muggles weapons fire with little thought even as two of his men fell. Potter's tactics were predictable, the boy obviously failed to learn from his previous failures.

He scanned the trees searching for the boy when he saw a fireball heading straight toward him. With a twirl of his cloak he apparated; appearing only to be struck by something that his shield barely managed to stop. Whatever it was it vaporized the ground around him.

Reinforcing his shield as more bullets struck he cursed as another trail of fire flew in his direction.

One of his men was not as lucky as he was caught in the fireball's detonation. Another was struck by another spell and reduced to a red smear on the grass.

However effective his unseen opponent's spells were they had made the mistake of exposing their position on the roof. Without regard to the last of the Russians being cut down behind him he turned on the spot and apparated to the roof.

Raptor watched through his scope as Voldemort apparated away and immediately began sweeping the grounds looking for him when he heard a muted crack behind him without hesitation he threw himself to the side and dropped his rifle as he drew his wand.

Flame saw the shape appear on the far side of the roof and immediately launched a stream of fire toward the figure.

Voldemort gestured and both Fury and Flame were hurled backward, skidding across the roof. Oracle raised her rifle and emptied the clip toward Voldemort as Raptor raised his wand and sent an explosive hex toward Voldemort as he launched himself forward.

For a brief moment Voldemort was distracted by the hits on his shield in that moment Raptor barreled into him. Decades of dueling allowed Voldemort to develop excellent reflexes and so he managed to twist out of the grip of Potter and banish him back several steps.

As Oracle reloaded she watched Raptor go fully Feral and launch himself at Voldemort. With practiced speed she brought her rifle to her shoulder and waited looking for an opportunity to aid her team mate. In her peripheral vision she could see Fury climbing to her feet and approaching with her hands raised.

Raptor danced away from a spell and lashed out with a one handed blow as he cast a cutting hex at Voldemort. His left hand struck tearing into Voldemort's left shoulder even as the wizards dueling shield deflected the spell away.

Voldemort hissed in pain, apparating away to appear on the other side of the roof. He immediately sent a stream of flame toward the marauders only to have Fury's shield deflect the flames.

"Come here coward," hissed Raptor as he advanced toward the wizard.

Voldemort sent a killing curse toward Raptor who avoided the spell.

"Still having others fight your battles for you Harry," taunted Voldemort as he reinforced his kinetic shield to deflect Lovegood's bullets.

"Canis almost got you, how's the arm?" growled out Raptor as he stalked closer.

Voldemort snarled and released a stream of magic toward Raptor.

It took all of Raptor's skill to avoid or deflect Voldemort's attacks even with his team throwing everything at the wizard.

Then suddenly the storm of magic stopped. Voldemort screamed as his arm was bent almost in half.

Magneto appeared floating over the roof his hand extended, his cloak billowing behind him. "It appears that your arm is truly metallic. Perhaps it was a mistake to replicate your nerve endings so precisely."

With another gesture the master of magnetism bent Voldemort's arm further, the wizards arm was almost completely bent back on itself.

"A…nother time Potter," hissed Voldemort as he gestured, severing his arm and apparating away.

Magneto nodded to Raptor as he lowered himself to the roof.

Raptor saw Fury stumble and Oracle move to support her.

"Are you injured?" asked Oracle.

"I…hit my head on the ledge, I think I blacked out for a few seconds," said Fury. As she stepped in to the light they could see that her blond hair had a red streak in it.

"Where's Flame?" asked Oracle.

oOoOoOo

Flame felt her head slam into the stonework before going over the edge of the building. She tried to apparate but her world was spinning.

Then she hit the tree, hard.

Then came the ground.

The pain was agonizing and all encompassing and grew worse as someone grabbed her by the hair. At the edge of her awareness she could hear someone talking but she couldn't understand.

"…It's one of the freaks…she's finished."

"Bring her anyway…"

"What's that?"

Hannah couldn't make out what the voices were saying as a roaring filled her ears and everything went black.

oOoOoOo

Japanese Embassy – Magical/Medical Wing

Harry grimaced as the Healer shook her head. "She's lucky to be alive Mister Potter. Her injuries were quite severe if we had got to here a few minutes later she may not have survived." The healer sounded sincere and looked professional.

'She'll recover?" asked Harry.

The small Japanese woman nodded, "Yes, she needs to regrow quite a few bones and the potions need time to work on the internal injuries. I'll need to put her on an extensive regime of potions but yes she will recover," the healer said reassuringly. "Perhaps you should get some rest she won't be allowed to wake up until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

The healer nodded and walked off returning to her work.

The room allocated to the Marauders had two additional guests, Magneto and Sabretooth. The large feral had found Hannah, dealt with the three Russian wizards and alerted the marauders to her predicament. Luna had insisted that both he and Magneto accompany them to the embassy.

'"She'll make it," said a tired sounding Harry as he walked in. Spotting Sabretooth he walked over and pulled the larger man to his feet before taking his hand, "Thank you brother."

Sabretooth grinned exposing his elongated canines, "No problem Raptor, I half wish I'd kept the pricks alive for you but…well."

Harry looked Sabretooth in the eye, "I mean it, I owe you." Meeting Magneto's eyes he nodded, "I owe you both."

Magneto gave Harry a nod, "You are welcome Harry."

"Luna can take you home if you like," offered Harry.

Sabretooth stood and rolled his neck and sniffed, "I need a shower."

Luna smiled and reached out to touch Sabretooth disappearing with the large mutant.

Magneto raised an eyebrow at Harry who shrugged.

"'I'm not sure I want to know."

oOoOoOo

Newton falls

The sheer number of federal agents involved was making it difficult to mask that something was happening. There was worldwide interest in the takedown of Stryker and his organization and there were a number of governments demanding access to the ongoing investigation demanding to know how Stryker had managed to operate. Who his supporters were, who was funding his work?

All of this led to a large build of forces and materials.

There was a lot of pressure on the field commanders to move quickly to prevent Stryker relocating again or even worse releasing one of the biological agents the powers that be feared he was close to perfecting. However it had only been twelve hours ago that they had received confirmation that Stryker was still onsite.

At 0400 the President contacted the Director of the FBI and gave the order. Officially the clock was now ticking.

0730 Two FBI helicopters with armed agents aboard lift off and circle ready to give air support if it was required. At the same time four vans depart a local government warehouse each one holding a strike team.

Beneath Newton Falls a sewer worker led a dozen FBI agents toward a metal hatch that had been identified two days previously.

Sheriff's department staff set up roadblocks having just been informed of the Federal operation.

At 0815 the FBI agents on direct surveillance gave visual confirmation that Stryker had entered the premises.

0826 The federal agents entered the building within forty-five seconds of the vans hitting the pavement.

By 0847 Stryker was being loaded in to a van and a Federal agent was handing a metal briefcase to a Senior Field Agent of the FBI who was immediately taken to a Helicopter that lifted off flying toward Youngstown Airport where an Air force C-21 was waiting to take off.

oOoOoOo

Colonel (Ret) William Stryker brooded silently not bothering to converse with the four armed agents sharing the van with him.

Somehow he had been compromised and now his research and all his samples were in the hands of the authorities. His work was at risk and his plan to save humanity was spiraling toward failure.

The van slowed and Stryker considered just where he might be taken to be interrogated. Most likely a military base. The Government would want to control what information got out after all.

Perhaps he could cut a deal…

CRUMP

…Dazed Stryker found himself hanging partly suspended by the chains securing him to the wall of the van as the rear door was torn open and a canister thrown in. He was dimply aware of the sounds of gunfire outside as he tried to make sense….

When Stryker's awareness returned he was sitting on a chair in what appeared to be a barn.

"Ah Colonel Stryker back with us I see," said a voice with an odd accent.

He turned his head to see a middle aged man in a suit sitting on a folding chair, "What…where am I?"

"Right now Colonel we are in a barn in some godforsaken town, the name doesn't matter as I shall soon be departing. The question is if you shall be accompanying me."

"Who are you?" asked Stryker as he found his mind clearing.

"Have you heard of Gene-Corp Colonel?" countered the man.

Stryker nodded and the man sat forward, "We, as you know are a genetics research company. I've been following your work Colonel…It's so disappointing to see the short sighted stance being taken by most governments. Gene-Corp is taking a more realistic view of the dangers posed by mutants and the others allied with them."

"What do you want?"

"Ah, straight to the point Colonel, very well I want you to continue your work Colonel; I shall see you safely to one of our offshore facilities where you can perfect your work."

"They have all my samples without them…" The man waved away Stryker's words.

'We can always get you new samples Colonel however we are taking a slightly different stance toward the mutant threat. However that is a discussion for another time and place. The question for now is will you be accompanying me out the door." Stryker noted that he didn't say what would happen if he refused.

William Stryker realized that he was far from finished, his work would go on.

At his nod he was taken to a SUV parked outside the barn.

Once the car had driven off a figure entered from the rear of the barn, "He didn't ask many questions."

The figure shrugged, "He had no choices left. He will serve and help us achieve our goals."

The newcomer smirked, "And then?"

"And then I believe that that there are any number of people looking to end the good Colonel, Hail Hydra."

oOoOoOo

By the time the ravaged convoy was found and the attackers tracked back to a farm off the main road there was no sign of William Stryker. Twenty four agents were killed along with a family that must have witnessed the ambush.

The investigation kicked into overdrive as the Director of the FBI was walking in to the oval office to deliver the bad news personally.

oOoOoOo

Direction Générale de la Sécurité Magique Offices – Paris

Alain Delacour snorted in disgust as he considered the report he had just received. There were far too many things happening and if you tried hard enough you could join the dots between things that really were unrelated.

His eyes went back to Aimée Le Prince de Beaumont's report but he didn't bother reading it again.

He knew what it said, he had known what it would say even before he opened it.

Once more he found his mind going back to the hand written, eyes only report that had been hand delivered to him by a Canadian Auror. What it contained was frightening.

Between them Stryker and Voldemort would doom millions to pointless deaths.

"Roland?"

"Yes Director?"

"Summon Henri if you would and please begin the preparations to initiate operation Nettoyer le soc."

oOoOoOo

Harry had finally relaxed when Hannah was back in her own bed and sleeping peacefully. With a final check he left the room and headed to the dining room.

"How is she?" asked Michael as he passed Harry a cup of tea. Michael had been up most of the night having taken on the briefing for Thames House and their other allies.

"Sleeping but otherwise good, the healer did a good job," replied Harry as he took a sip of his tea. "What is the latest?"

Michael shrugged tiredly; he had maybe three hours sleep in the last forty eight hours "Whoever it was that ambushed the convoy were professionals. The yanks fear that Stryker is out of the country by now although Thames house reports that they are still conducting their investigation as there's a real risk that there has been a leak at the highest levels. They are just starting to interrogate Stryker's men," Michael looked at his watch and adjusted to the right time zone. "Although I suspect it will probably be tomorrow before we hear anything about that."

"So for all we know he could still be able to attack us?" asked Lavender.

Michael shook his head, "Maybe but the Americans are reporting that they have his samples and all his computer work. Without those he nearly needs to start again. We've bought time."

"What about Voldemort?" asked Luna as she slurped and ran her straw around her Styrofoam cup. Seeing the looks she was receiving she put the cup down. "Sorry it was really nice."

Harry grinned at the blond before returning his attention to Michael.

"Our contact at the ICW has been trying to get some decent intelligence but the Ministry is still rather isolated and that's working against them getting a reliable source in place. Whitebear thinks that the changes in leadership haven't had much effect on the majority of the ministry."

Lavender frowned, "Will he be forced to lie low now? I mean Magneto tore his new arm off."

Severus shook his head, "He's probably already replaced it magically. Clearing out the Death Eaters has probably done more damage to his cause."

"We can't afford to let up the pressure on Voldemort," insisted Harry. "The bastard slips away every time we look like getting on top of him."

Michael drained the last of his tea and set his mug down, "When we hit him all at once we've hurt him. We need to find a way to negate his options and force him to face us. From what I've heard from Arthur the Weasley's are getting marvellously creative with their research."

"I'm worried about Stryker being loose he's as much a danger as Voldemort," insisted Luna. "The clock is still ticking and I haven't had any of my twin's report that things have changed anywhere. We still have to make sure he's stopped."

"Even if we have to slit the bastard's throat," said Harry.

Michael almost shuddered at the cold way Harry said it, "I'll set up a meeting with Arthur and the others."

oOoOoOo

Royal Air force Base - RAF Brize Norton

It was an odd sequence of events that raised a few eyebrows among the squad of RAF Police that were guarding the half dozen buildings that had until recently been disused housing. First to arrive had been a SAS squadron followed by a group of Royal Military Police. Then the civilians began arriving.

The Group Captain had however been very clear. They were to stay well clear and keep a strong protective perimeter around the buildings until their guests established their own security protocols.

oOoOoOo

To say that the people in the room who were new to the magical world were shocked by their briefing would be a gross understatement. However their expressions quickly shifted as the leader of the SAS M-Squadron explained what they had dealt with.

The clincher however had been a representative from Thames house and the presentation he had given. In the end not one of the gathered professionals had turned away from the mission that they were being offered.

Within twenty four hours twenty specialists were sifting through the intelligence and three strike teams were had already begun training with M squadron and a team of government affiliated mutants brought in for the purpose.

The British government's search for Voldemort had begun.

oOoOoOo

South West Wales - United Kingdom

On the orders of the Dark Lord the inner circle of Death Eaters had moved their base of operations again. Only two of them had seen their Lord's return the previous evening and neither had the courage to repeat to anyone what they had seen.

Now their orders were to escalate their operations. Their kill teams were to target mutants who were to be killed and if possible have their deaths lain at the feet of the ministry of magic. The rest were ordered to use what resources they had to find and kill Potter.

oOoOoOo

Arthur Weasley smiled as he stood up from behind his desk to welcome Harry, "How is Hannah?"

"Recovering well, hopefully thanks to Severus she'll be up and around in the morning."

Arthur nodded and relaxed a bit gesturing for Harry to take a seat, "That is a relief. Ah well back to business I suppose. The boys and Ginny wanted me to give you this." He passed a folder to Harry.

Harry opened the folder and after a few moments whistled softly, "They've tested these?"

"The boys claim that they'd already begun testing some of the theory while at Hogwarts."

"Bloody maniacs…can I take this?"

Arthur nodded, "Of course."

"I want to show this to Michael."

oOoOoOo

The marauders including a fully recovered Hannah and Michael's SAS squad were back the next day to see just how well the Weasley inventions and innovations worked.

The range demo had been an eye opening experience.

"How in God's name did you come up with that idea?" asked Michael.

George grinned and held up a silvery, tennis ball sized sphere, "Well Death Eaters all seem to use Portkeys so we tried to find ways we could use that against them. This baby latches on to the spell and follows, as long as it is touching the target anyway. Three seconds later it detonates. It's got a damage radius of about eight feet."

Fred jumped in, "Combine it with a sticking charm and you've got one unhappy Death Eater when they arrive home."

Ginny was up next, "Susan came up with this one after seeing something on tele…..television." She held up the small device about the size of a marble. "This contains a transmitter that broadcasts a signal we can then track. Stick it on a Death Eater and we can pinpoint their destination. Best of all it's almost totally impervious to ambient magic thanks to the covering."

"Even wards don't affect it too much," added Susan.

"This has the potential to be a game changer," said Michael. "How far off production are you?"

Fred grinned, "We're there now, why how many did you need?"

Harry studied the marble sized device in his hand, "As many as you have, it's time for the marauders to go hunting."

oOoOoOo

While Michael was discussing the logistics of supplying the new equipment with the Weasley twins Harry and Hannah were sitting at another table with Hermione.

"I always underestimate the twins but they truly are brilliant innovators," said Hermione.

"I can't believe that no one has tried it before," said Hannah. "I mean from what we saw in training we know that some wizards worked with the military and it's pretty well known that the ministry can track apparition and port keys if they've set wards up but this…this is something no one has done before."

Hermione shook her head with an almost contrite expression on her face, "I know, I honestly didn't think they would be able to do it, at first anyway."

"Well I'm bloody sure that they will help. It's time to go after Both Voldemort and Stryker and from here in we have to keep up the pressure," Harry's expression grew cold and hard as he spoke.

"A pity the yanks couldn't hold on to Stryker," said Hannah. "We need him safely dead if we want to derail Luna's vision."

Hermione resisted the urge to frown at Hannah's words. She accepted that they were fighting a war of survival here but there was something about the way Hannah and Harry casually accepted the violence that worried her.

"Harry?"

Lavender walked over from the bar dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight T-shirt was carrying a towel. Beside her was a tall brunette who looked vaguely familiar to Harry.

"I'm going to go for a swim with Renee if you don't need me before the briefing."

"Okay we'll be a while yet. I want to catch up with Bill and Rose as well," replied Harry.

Lavender shot him a smile a left with the other woman.

"That seems to be going well," said Hannah.

"Who is she?" asked Harry.

"Renee or she prefers Loviatar she's a mutant and witch with the ICW. She's been here a lot, acting as a liaison," explained Hermione.

"And she likes Lavender," added Hannah.

Harry's serious expression shifted for a moment as he grinned "Let her have her fun, sure as hell there won't be much time for it soon enough."

oOoOoOo

Lavender laughed as Renee's armed flailed wildly before she lost her fight to balance and tumbled into the pool.

"Graceful."

"It was slippery," explained Renee.

"I'm sure," said Lavender as she dived smoothly in to the water. As she surfaced she found Renee treading water next to her.

"So…" prompted Renee.

Lavender smiled and glided closer to kiss Renee on the nose, "I know what you are going to ask."

Renee's arms snaked around Lavender neck, "Really what am I going to ask?"

"I like you, I really do but I'm not ready."

Renee looked in to Lavender's eyes, "You still miss her?"

"Every day but that's only a small part of it," seeing Renee's expression change Lavender smiled reassuringly. "Hey don't be upset I don't want to stop seeing you I'm just worried about...well about the age difference."

Renee's expression went from concern to amusement, "Really? I'm only five years older than you and you're over the age of consent. Five years is nothing to magicals."

"I know, I know but..."

"But nothing Lav don't worry about it right now. I'm not asking you to marry me just to let me in."

Lavender stared into Renee's eyes for a long moment before pulling her into a tight hug. "I do like you Renee."

"I know, now come on let's have an actual swim before we head back in."

Lavender smiled and slid one hand down Renee's back, 'We've got plenty of time till the meeting but I think we better head back soon. We'll need a shower after all the exercise."

oOoOoOo

Ministry of Magic - London

There were very few people left in the British Ministry for Magic who were not concerned about the current state of affairs. Many ICW countries were still maintaining their trade restrictions and travel for British magicals was extremely restricted unless they wished to travel as muggles (A dangerous option given that countries like France considered such a breach on the travel bans they had put in place. A British magical found in France faced at best deportation. There were several now locked up in French prisons).

Even the previous Ministers resignation had failed to appease the ICW.

"Surely we can plead our case to our old allies?" suggested Beatrice Culloden. She had only just been appointed as the head of the Muggle Relations Department and what should have been a proud moment for the half-blood witch was now rapidly becoming a nightmare.

"Which ones?" asked Lorham Harrington. "The previous Minister and his stand on mutants have tainted our reputation."

'Quite deservedly," said Rudyard Collins the new head of the department for the control and regulation of dark creatures. "My predecessor's actions were monstrous and I don't say that lightly either. We could have had this mutant situation under control, Merlin we have rules but for some reason we tossed them aside and began what can only be called attempted genocide. If we had only used some common sense we could have brokered a deal with them, now with Potter leading them?"

"They are filthy sub-humans, no better than goblins and werewolves Minister Fudge understood this fact," said Mabel Plumpton-Smyth with clear disgust evident in her voice.

Pius Thicknesse rubbed at his forehead wondering why he had ever wanted this job. The Ministers position was meant to be one of power and privilege not this...this careening from disaster to crisis. Ever since his friend Yaxley had disappeared he had been leaning on his new undersecretary Mabel Plumpton-Smyth but she had proved to be somewhat of a disappointment. A rather well connected but bigoted witch (Which was not uncommon at the ministry) the issue was that she lacked the common sense to keep her less acceptable views to herself. Sometimes it seemed that she was trying to make matters worse.

"Mabel regardless of your views we need to find a way to get theses sanctions lifted before we have riots in the street. The DMLE report that there are hundreds of magical families looking to flee to Ireland, Ireland! We simply cannot allow our country to go down this path! If we do we may as well give He Who Must Not Be Named the keys to the Ministry."

Mabel almost hissed in displeasure as she struggled to compose herself and remember the Dark Lords instructions. However maintaining the Imperius on Thicknesse was proving difficult without the close access Yaxley had. The Minister was acting in a dangerously independent way today an indicator that she would need to renew her spell.

Aimée Le Prince de Beaumont silently cursed her colleague's stupidity. Her cousin had warned her that the British were stupid when he approached her with the opportunity to serve France by being a conduit to the ministry. Had she have known what she would have to deal with she would have left England and returned to her family estate in Normandy. "Perhaps the time has come to contact the ICW and seek a settlement that they will accept."

"Never," yelled Mabel. "You filthy French traitor...your Veela blood is now all too evident."

"You speak as if you are implying that my distant ancestry has relevance to this discussion," replied Aimée with one delicate brow raised in mocking surprise. "Or is it jealousy hmmm alas I do not...how do you say it...ah yes I do not swing that way?"

Mabel stared incredulously at the other woman as her magic flared around her, "'How dare you...the Dark Lord will wipe you filthy half bloods from our shores."

Pius Thicknesse frowned as several others stood and Rudyard Collins drew his wand, "Wait, hold damn it!"

"Minister please look at her left arm," said Rudyard as he continued to hold his wand on a red faced Mabel. "Very few who are not Death Eaters use the term Dark Lord."

"Me a Death Eater be careful who you accuse Rudyard," Mabel Plumpton-Smyth laughed mockingly but there was an edge to it that had Pius studying her through narrowing eyes.

With a quick gesture the Minister of magic's wand fell into his hand. His action surprised those who had forgotten the Minister had once been a respected Auror. "Actually Mabel I think Rudyard has a point please show me your arm."

Mabel was sweating now and her eyes flicked to the door.

"Stupefy"

The portly witch was slammed into the wall by Aimée's stunner.

Pius gave her a nod and summoned his bodyguard. It was time to find just how far the rot went.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi readers, This was meant to be the last chapter but alas it grew too large. Next chapter will be it people.

Last Time:

Pius Thicknesse frowned as several others stood and Rudyard Collins drew his wand, "Wait, hold damn it!"

"Minister please look at her left arm," said Rudyard as he continued to hold his wand on a red faced Mabel. "Very few who are not Death Eaters use the term Dark Lord."

"Me a Death Eater be careful who you accuse Rudyard," Mabel Plumpton-Smyth laughed mockingly but there was an edge to it that had Pius studying her through narrowing eyes.

With a quick gesture the Minister of magic's wand fell into his hand. His action surprised those who had forgotten the Minister had once been a respected Auror.

"Actually Mabel I think Rudyard has a point please show me your arm."

Mabel was sweating now and her eyes flicked to the door.

"Stupefy"

The portly witch was slammed into the wall by Aimée's stunner.

Pius gave her a nod and summoned his bodyguard. It was time to find just how far the rot went.

oOoOo

British Ministry of Magic – Minister of Magic's Private Office

"I don't like this at all," muttered Pius Thicknesse as he looked at the group of ministry officials and workers he knew well. Each person in the room had let themselves be searched for the dark mark. "Is this it, in all the Ministry we have what eight people we can trust. Merlin's balls is it any wonder we are in this position?"

Senior Auror Rudyard Collins shrugged, "I steered clear of those I didn't know well or anyone that was an outspoken blood purist. I know Trevor and Kent, personally, the other Aurors on the force, I just don't know if we ask the wrong person...well yesterday I would have said there were just a few bad eggs, today?"

Thicknesse grimaced in understanding as he leaned back against his desk, "Bloody hell, okay so we need to clean out the Ministry or we might as well pack up for the colonies."

"Will we have enough people?" asked a frowning AiméeLe Prince de Beaumont. "

"Collins shook his head, "Doubt it, not if we want to move quickly or resort to using mercenaries."

"And we need to move quickly," replied Thicknesse. "With his Death Eater exposed I don't doubt He who…Voldemort will take long to respond. Alright people you are now my inner circle and I want ideas, anything at all."

"What about the ICW?" asked Collins.

Thicknesse wiggled his hand back and forth, "Fifty fifty I'll contact them but given the situation we've inherited here they are going to want to see changes first. I'm not sure we can wait that long."

"What about the French Ministry?" asked Le Prince de Beaumont. "My cousin has influence enough to get us a hearing. If we approach them right we may be able to get some reinforcements."

Thicknesse considered his options before nodding. It wasn't like they had many choices, "Do it, just try not to give away too much of what little we have left." The last was said with a wry smile that got a few quiet chuckles from the others. "Okay what else?"

Ambrose Wilkins from Animagus registration cleared his throat and spoke, "The Irish may help, I know they don't love us but He who must not…damn it habit sorry well he hit them too."

Collins scratched at his unshaven cheek, "I know their head Auror, Thomas Cortez. He's a right tough bastard, a younger Moody but I stake my life that's he's honest."

Thicknesse considered what he knew about Cortez, "Fair enough I can't see him sympathizing with Death Eaters. Send a request." He looked around the room before smacking his hand on his desk. "Come on people, what else have we got?"

"What about Potter?" asked Collins.

That was a good question; one Thicknesse had been asking himself. "We need to understand what he wants first. Merlin, we need to understand what that whole situation is, besides a mess." He looked over at the two Aurors accompanying Collins. 'Kent get me what we have on Potter, in fact what we have on the whole Mutant situation. I also want to know if we are still holding any mutants."

oOoOo

Garda (Auror) Office Irish Ministry Building – Dublin

"So what do you think Thomas?"

Cortez studied the Minister trying to gauge his reaction before answering but the politician had an excellent poker face. "Thicknesse seems to reaching out to those he feels he can trust outside of Britain. I'd suspect from what Rudyard didn't say that we are not the only ones they are approaching."

"But should we help them?" the Minister held up a hand stopping the reply Cortez was about to voice. "I know, we don't want Voldemort playing over here, anymore than his scum already are but if we do this we are openly siding with the British Ministry of magic."

Cortez shrugged biting back a acidic comment, "Hmmm well from where I sit that is something that has already happened. Potter's warning is all that stopped our ministry being gutted if not openly being controlled by Voldemort."

"A fair point Tom, a fair point, damn I hate this shite."

Cortez smiled, "Just think of the concessions we can drag out of the English."

The Minister suddenly grinned like a naughty schoolboy, "I can imagine what the frenchies will ask for…not to mention the ICW. Oh it would be glorious to see their pompous faces as they realize how screwed they are."

Cortez raised an eyebrow, "I suspect they are worried about other matters."

The Minister's levity faded and he nodded, "True…tell me is that Greengrass girl still at Enniskerry?"

"As far as I know."

"You really think she's got Potter's ear?"

Cortez shrugged, "Maybe."

The Minister sat back and took a sip of his so far untouched Irish Whisky, "I think we need to speak to Mister Potter. He seems to be rather central to what's happening."

"And the English?"

"Let's hear what Potter has to say first. Set up a visit to Enniskerry."

oOoOo

Luna Lovegood sighed as she considered what she had learned. Dropping her towel over the back of the chair she sat and picked up her brush. She always found brushing her hair conducive to thinking things through so she began running it through her damp hair.

Events were moving, changing….speeding toward a nexus point, a time of decision.

In one direction lay the horrific future they sort to stop, in the other was a more balanced future. Unfortunately the now was a dangerous place. The timing of her potential interventions had to be perfect.

Luna smiled as she felt a familiar tingle, "Greetings my sister."

She turned to see another Luna standing behind her. This Luna was one she had met before from a future almost parallel timeline. "Hello, you look tired."

The elder Luna smiled, "Babies are keeping me up."

"How old are they now?"

"Four months, how are you holding up?" asked the elder Luna as she gently cupped Luna's chin in her hand.

Luna sighed as her elder sisters gentle hand caressed her cheek, "It's hard sometimes I feel like I am manipulating my friends."

"I know our gift can be difficult sometimes. Hopefully my news will lighten the burden somewhat. Harry will shortly be asked to speak to the Irish Minister for magic. It seems that Pius Thicknesse has broken free of the control of Voldemort's spies and begun a push to clean out Voldemort's supporters from the Ministry and is seeking allies."

Luna tilted her head considering the news, "Will he succeed?"

Elder Luna waggled a finger at her younger self, "Spoilers, now don't frown…yes he will if he can garner the support he needs."

"Should we help?" asked Luna.

Elder Luna shrugged, "Perhaps, this alone isn't enough to divert the future. With Stryker on the lamb events remain in flux but, well every bit helps."

"Then I'll continue on," said Luna as the elder Luna gave her a wave and disappeared.

Only to replaced by another alternate Luna. This one was another she was familiar with, "Hello Luna you just missed Luna."

"Bugger, anyway I've just popped back to let you know that you should pass on the salmon for breakfast, it's icky….oh and you should let Magneto know that the authorities know the location of his base. He's no good to us locked up…Oh nice panties where did you get them?"

Luna tried to hide her sigh, this particular Luna was particularly obsessed with fashion, boys and projected an aura of stupidity. "Tesco and thanks I'll tell him."

"Oh okay…later," Luna gave a little wave and disappeared.

Right it was time to get moving.

oOoOo

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Aldridge Colliston had graduated as a Ravenclaw in 1974 and had worked since as an independent spell researcher and OWL/ NEWT tester until he was approached to take over Hogwarts, in a temporary capacity as (Acting) Headmaster.

He was a Half-Blood descended from several prominent magical academics and had not been even vaguely interested in Teaching. However with the rapid failure of the UK's magical economy he had been force to look for steady work. So the offer of a short term contract had been very enticing

"Headmaster?"

Colliston looked up from his lunch to see a Seventh year student, hmmm...a Slytherin by his tie and crest.

"Yes lad?"

"Samuel's sir, I've been preparing for my Transfiguration NEWT's, self study mostly but I need some help with a few areas."

Colliston could understand why the young man had a problem. The Ministry in its rush to ensure Hogwarts re-opened as per "ministerial decree" had not been able to staff the school properly. The Transfiguration Professor had only graduated three years ago and was a nervous wreck.

"I've had some experience Samuels let's have a look over your work."

The Slytherin offered up his thanks and went to gather his notes while Colliston looked around the near empty Great Hall. Five teachers and Forty-three students were all that occupied the school. Well there were four Auror's assigned by the New Minister and the groundskeeper but that was it..

It felt like a ghost town.

oOoOo

Thames House

"How confident on this are we?" asked Geoffrey Smyth as he looked up from the briefing folder.

"Our agent was called in and examined for the dark mark as well as questioned under magical truth serum. Luckily her position wasn't exposed, after all she is loyal to the ministry but she is adamant that the New Minister is attempting to clean house," replied the intelligence officer.

Smyth nodded accepting the officer's words, "Well this is quite the opportunity."

"Indeed," replied the officer.

"Is she willing to carry a message, given that it will expose her position?"

"She is a good officer; if worst comes to worst we'll extract her. There are a number of other projects that would benefit from her participation."

Smyth considered before dismissing the officer with a promise to get back to him by this evening.

Once he was alone again he dialed a number from memory waiting several seconds until the three beeps confirmed that it was a secure line.

"Hullo Meggan speaking."

"Ma'am it is Geoffrey Smyth is the Captain available?"

"I'll just get him for you," there was a click followed by silence before a familiar voice came on the line.

"Braddock speaking."

"It's Geoffrey Smyth I have an update on the Ministry of magic situation."

Brian Braddock, otherwise known as Captain Britain listened intently before clarifying some points. "Very well Geoffrey where to from here?"

"Voldemort has gone to ground but like the rabid dog he is he'll likely strike again and soon."

"Agreed, is your team ready?"

"The strike teams are getting there. M Squadron is training them up and the investigative team is very close to full capacity."

"What of Potter and his Marauders?" asked Braddock.

Smyth heard the tint of disapproval in Braddock's voice but didn't comment on it. "They did well at Xavier's. With their current level of training and ah…motivation I believe they are ready."

"I'm still not convinced they are the best choice, revenge is a poor motivator Geoffrey. I know far too many people who have crossed lines justifying it citing revenge as their reason. I've had to take a few of them down myself."

Smyth took a deep breath before replying, after all Captain Britain was a favourite of the Royal Family, "Captain with respect, they are willing and able to do wet work required to bring this monster's reign of fear to an end. They've been fighting for the freedom of their fellow mutants as much as they have been seeking some sort of redress."

There was silence on the line for a few long seconds before a reply, "Very well Geoffrey, I just hope they can live up to your expectations. Let me know when you need Excalibur."

Smyth hung the phone up took a deep breath and dialed the next number.

"Hello Miss Brown may I speak to Harry please?"

oOoOo

Magneto smiled as he sipped at his tea. Things were progressing well and from the latest reports Stryker attempt at genocide had been well and truly derailed. It would have been better of course if the good Colonel had been dealt with in a more permanent way, like the Nazi scientists he had paid back for their many crimes but for now he would enjoy the victory.

Another sip and there was a knock on the door and Mystique stuck her head in the door, "Miss Lovegood is here to see you."

"Send her in please my dear."

Magneto smiled and gestured to a seat as Luna walked in, "You usually transport yourself straight in to my office is there a reason you chose not to today?"

"I thought I had better let you finish your tea," replied Luna but without her usual light heartedness.

"Is there something wrong?"

"One of my sisters informed me that the authorities are now aware of the location of your base."

Magneto frowned before nodding and quickly summoning his senior people, "Mystique, Sabretooth please execute plan Foxtrot. Do you know how long Luna?"

"Days, at best."

"Very well, once more dear girl I find myself in your debt."

Luna blushed and passed Magneto a box of steel armbands, "These are international portkeys if something goes wrong you can use them to get to our safe house in Australia. The command word is marauders rest."

"Thank you, I hope we won't need them."

"So do I," replied Luna as she stood and disappeared.

Magneto sat back in his chair and considered his next move. He had another safe house in Iowa that could be used as a base of operations but another American move bore some risk. Perhaps Canada again…he looked down at the portkeys…or perhaps Australia might be a good choice.

oOoOo

Northern England – Unplottable Location

Lord Voldemort sat alone in his new command post and seethed with anger.

Once more his followers had abjectly failed him. Thicknesse had broken free of the Imperius long enough to bring down his highest placed agent and now the Ministry was undergoing a purge.

He had effectively lost control of the Ministry. He now lacked any sort of insider information, the intelligence he needed to conduct raids, addresses names. Worse still he had lost control of the funds those highly placed purebloods provided.

He didn't even have the numbers to launch an offensive against the fools.

No, he was not defeated, the war remained to be won but these lost battles were consuming too much of his time and resources. He needed a victory, a victory that he could turn into support from his European and South American 'friends'. He needed to show Britain that he was a wizard to be feared and that the Ministry could not protect them, their families, and their livelihoods. Then he would deal with his enemies.

Voldemort let a vision of blood and pain and power play in his imagination. Yes he would once more be the Dark Lord, the one magical children feared.

Children…Hogwarts, yes at Hogwarts there was the book. It listed every magical student, every one…their addresses.

That was it, Hogwarts was the key. It was all but abandoned save for some half bloods and pure blood seventh year students with a few professors. Easy pickings once he breached the wards. Oh they were powerful wards, ancient and well designed but nothing was perfect. There was always a way, always a weakness in the defenses where one could slip in a knife.

Voldemort began to plan.

oOoOo

Travell Swinburne knew he was one of those favored by fortune or perhaps by one of the old gods to whom he still sacrificed on holy days. He had been born a pure blood wizard in to a moderately wealthy family. His connections had allowed him to gain a job straight out of Hogwarts and had given him enough of a leg up in the ministry to see him climb the ladder quickly.

However he had quickly found that the ministry had been corrupted by those that pandered to the half bloods and muggleborn. A few months later and he had found himself having afternoon tea with Lord Malfoy. There he met other like minded wizards and eventually he was inducted into the ranks of Lord Voldemort's followers, there his luck smiled on him again.

Lord Voldemort needed him to be his eyes in the ministry. He would be striking a blow for the pure blood agenda by reporting what he had seen and heard back to his fellows. For months it had been simple enough, in fact it was ridiculously simple. Then things had become more serious. Attacks began the ICW trade embargos began, the mutants appeared and the ministry shambled from one disaster to another.

But luck smiled on him. He had overheard that there were Aurors preparing to begin questioning ALL ministry workers. So he had walked back to his office in the International Affairs department, picked up his cloak and simply walked out of the building.

Now he was nearly safe. In just a few minutes his Goblin made international portkey would activate and he would be Argentina.

He didn't see the wizard that stunned him.

Six hours later he was in a specially built cell in a building inHereford, strapped in a chair as Elizabeth Trent held a hand to his face and ransacked his memories.

oOoOo

Metropolitan Police Headquarters – New Scotland Yard

"What do we know?"

"We are still sifting through the intelligence but it appears that the target has moved his base of operations once more. However we appear to still have enemy units conducting snatches…two more missing person reports; both known as mutants, one from the West End and one from Surry."

"Forward the files on to the special investigative unit," ordered Police Commissioner Coleman.

"Already done sir," Detective Inspector Tate assured his boss. "The Surry case looks like it may have a few lines on inquiry. We have security camera footage and a possible witness that seems to have their facts straight."

"Good and the West End?"

Tate shook his head, "Nothing yet beside the initial witness report but we are still door knocking."

"What do we know about the victims?"

"Emma Jane Strickland, born in Wiltshire…age twenty two. Father is a Fireman mothers a nurse. She is studying to be a teacher; we are still tracking down her educational records. She disappeared some time after eight twenty in the evening walking to meet friends at a local wine bar."

"And her mutant abilities, have they been confirmed?"

"Yes sir, she had been identified early as a telepath, more specifically she can make copies of someone's memories and project them into someone else. Apparently she was offered some help to develop her abilities but begged off citing her studies."

"Offered help by whom?"

"Apparently she was approached by the MOD."

"Ministry of Defense, hmmm we will need to follow up with our liaison at Thames House, and the other?"

"Francis Heffernan, known as Heff, age believed to be nineteen. Address unknown, as far as we know he doesn't have a fixed home address since his parents kicked him out. Works as a labourer when he can and volunteers in a soup kitchen, he didn't show up for work in the kitchen which raised the suspicions of his supervisor apparently he's pretty reliable. The supervisor, a mister Ken Hibbard went outside to look for him and saw a man being dragged into an alley. Ran to help but the alley was empty. Apparently Hibbard was concerned because Heffernan was strong, very strong it turned out. So we are guessing the mutation is along the lines of superhuman strength."

"Very well, the clock is ticking, get to work."

oOoOo

Multi-National Response Team UK Headquarters - SAS Barracks – Hereford UK

Word was already filtering down to the teams. Command had given them a rather unrestricted hunting license.

Once they found their targets they would be going down hard; magic or no magic. After all they had all seen the photos. They had spoken to the men who had taken those photos. They learned about mutants, magic and who was who in their new operational environment. They met Excalibur and the face of British superheroes, Captain Britain. They meet with several mutants who worked with the Ministry of Defense and at the end of their orientation they were asked a single question.

"Are you in?"

Each of the professionals sitting in that room answered yes. So when the intelligence began rolling in everyone was focused on finding the enemy.

Backs got a bit straighter and training sessions grew even more serious. They would be ready.

oOoOo

Northern Queensland, Australia

Harry Potter awoke to find Hannah sprawled across the top of him. While normally he'd appreciate it right now he needed to pee. So moving slowly he gently slid her off and made his way to the bathroom only to hear her whimper and roll over as if she had detected his absence.

He quickly relieved himself before heading over to sit in the large chair in the corner and watch his lover sleep.

She had recovered from her injuries, thanks to the ICW healers and Severus but he still worried about her. Ever since he had joined with her to survive imprisonment as a mutant she had been by his side as a lover, a lieutenant and a reminder of why he fought, why he sought revenge for what had been done to them.

And yet…sometimes he worried. He could not face losing her. She was his rock.

Luna's message from the future had shown him what he feared, that without her he would succumb to the monster within. He knew he was right to fear it…if she fell, if he failed to protect her.

"Hmmm…Harry?"

Hannah was looking around sleepily,

Standing he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, as he sat her scent flooded his awareness, "Morning love."

Hannah stretched like a cat, her nakedness lending it a very erotic overtone.

Once a younger Harry would have looked away in embarrassment; now he simply watched and appreciated her sinuous movements.

"Come back to bed I want another go."

Harry grinned as her words confirmed what her scent had already told him, "We have training this morning."

"Wolverine can bugger off. I'm horny."

"We still need to shower and…"

"See we can fuck in the shower and save time," countered Hannah as she stood and took Harry's hand pulling him toward the shower.

Half an hour later they were making their way downstairs when Lavenders door opened and Lavender backed out kissing a taller brunette whose hands were squeezing the shorter girls arse.

"…I have to get to work Lav…mmphh stop it you minx." Lavenders hand slid downwards toward the waistband of Renee's skirt.

Harry coughed loudly as Hannah grinned.

Lavender and Renee turned to see the other two standing in the corridor watching them.

Lavender made a squeaking noise but Renee just grinned and kissed Lavender on the cheek.

"Gotta go love, I'll see you tonight." She activated her ICW portkey and disappeared leaving a flushed face Lavender standing in the corridor in her very thin silk camisole.

"Um..err I need to…do some stuff…shower," Lavender ducked back into her room not quite slamming the door.

Harry and Hannah shared a look and continued on to the dining room.

Harry gestured at Lavender's door, "Looks like we've got some time, breakfast?"

Hannah considered, "Probably, she'll need to shower."

"Breakfast it is then."

They were not the first to arrive. Severus and Death Stryke were drinking coffee as they looked over a map. On the other side of the table Rose was feeding Lily while Charlie fed Rose pieces of toast. In the kitchen he could hear Fred and George arguing about poaching eggs.

Harry had to smile, they might be in the midst of a war but there were moments to relish.

oOoOo

Two hours later he was trying to find some shade from the burning sun after a five kilometer run. Hannah was muttering about his mutant strength and healing as she sat on the side of the path.

"B…bloody…hell, I'm done in," complained Rose as stumbled and fell to her knees.

A sweat soaked Charlie tossed her a water bottle then tossed another to Lavender.

Logan smirked and winked at Harry, the two feral mutants were barely winded.

"Alright up and walk it off, sit down now and you'll cramp up," warned Wolverine. "Everyone make sure you are drinking enough. This sort of heat will suck you dry."

Harry pulled Hannah to her feet and then a disheveled pale Luna.

"Right five minutes then we march back," warned Wolverine.

"Prick," complained Hannah.

Harry shrugged, "Oh I don't know I think the program is working, you look like a professional athlete. We were pretty fit before but this is a whole new level."

"Great, I…" Hannah's reply was cut off by Harry's radio.

"Raptor this is the homestead, Oracle's guests have arrived."

"Acknowledged homestead."

"Looks like we may have to cut the session short," said Rose in a hopeful tone.

"Nope, we've got plenty of time if we pick up the pace," replied Wolverine who ignored the poisonous looks from most of the group.

oOoOo

Fred Weasley looked up at his twin as the empty beer bottle wrapped in a piece of rope appeared behind the safety screen on the other side of the room before exploding in a shower of glass, "Bloody hell….it worked."

George grinned back at him, "We are…"

"…Bloody geniuses."

"Why did you use a glass bottle?" asked Ginny as she removed her safety glasses.

"More spectacular," explained George.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Right, of course how stupid of me."

"So what does it mean?" asked Susan Bones as she stepped up with her notebook in hand.

Fred's smile widened, "Well Miss Bones it means that we've found a way to piggyback an explosive charge to a reverse enchanted portkey."

"And that," continued George "Was thought to be all but impossible." The twins started doing their version of an Irish jig.

Ginny ignored their capering and turned to Susan, "What they mean in that we can booby trap any unused portkeys and then return to sender."

"So it really worked, this isn't a prank or something?" Susan asked.

.Ginny nodded,

"Merlin…I mean wow."

George grabbed Ginny and spun her around while Fred grabbed Susan.

"Get'off George," complained Ginny as her brother picked her up and began to waltz around the lab holding his sister off the ground. After a lap of the room he complied and Ginny turned back to Susan to see Fred kissing Susan.

"Hey get a room!" yelled George.

Fred extended a finger at his brother.

"I'm telling mum!" yelled George sounding uncannily like Ginny.

oOoOo

Michael Hayes finished briefing his men on the latest reports from Thames House as Bill Weasley stuck his head in to the room the soldiers were using, "We've got visitors, Magneto and his people."

By the time Hayes reached the main foyer the mutants known as the brotherhood were looking around the room or lounging on the couches and chairs.

Magneto smiled when he spotted the Englishman, "Ah Michael, William tells me that you were expecting us?"

Hayes nodded, "Luna informed us that you may arrive over the next few days. We've organized some of the outbuildings into accommodation for your people."

"Thank you; if you can direct us we'll start moving our belongings."

Hayes looked over at Bill Weasley, "Bill can you?"

"No problem…if you will follow me."

Hayes watched the mutants file out carrying bags and boxes before turning to his Corporal, "Get on the radio and let Raptor know."

oOoOo

Harry showered and downed a bottle of water before catching Michael Hayes in the operations centre.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"A potential problem on the horizon,"

"Oh?"

"Eric and his people arrived, right afterward we got a message from the Whitebear at the ICW."

"About Eric?"

Hayes resisted the urge to sigh. He knew Harry was extremely loyal to his allies, "About the fact that he and several of his people are on wanted lists across the US and Europe."

"And what does the ICW expect from me? I'll not hand over an ally that has done nothing to me to warrant it."

"They are considered criminals…"

"Why would I give a toss about that? So are my team so forgive me if I don't break faith with my allies," with that Harry stood and walked out of the room.

"Well that went well," muttered Hayes as he considered just how much of a problem could develop from this.

oOoOo

"Ah there you are Raptor; I've been looking for you."

Harry turned to see Magneto and Sabretooth walking out of one of the accommodation blocks.

"Did your people all make it here okay?" asked Harry.

"Thanks to your Miss Lovegood," replied Magneto while Sabretooth simply gave him a nod. Magneto gestured at the building. "It will be somewhat disappointing to give up such accommodation when we relocate."

Harry shrugged as a frown appeared on his face, "You are welcome to stay as long as you need to,"

Magneto studied the young mutant with a knowing gaze, "Is something wrong Harry?"

"Michael Hayes pointed out that some of you may be wanted by the authorities…I pointed out that I didn't give a toss. I suspect he's not going to leave it there."

Magneto put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I do not wish to cause you problems with your other allies."

"You aren't, it's their problem. You've been a good friend to us."

Magneto nodded and gestured toward the dusty courtyard, "Come, and walk with me for a minute."

"You know there is a war, you unlike many that I know understand that Harry. Your fight against Voldemort, Stryker and the others is but one aspect of that war. One day we, the next evolution of humanity will be forced to fight for our place in the world. Charles hopes to avoid the confrontation he see's coming. Perhaps he might delay it….but stop it? No, there will be other William Stryker's, other Hitler's.

"I know."

"I know you do; you've seen their vile works. A man like Stryker, a Nazi shaped me in to the man I am. Events and my decisions have done the rest." Magneto sighed. "Enough of this…You have Hannah and your friends. Don't lose that my young friend."

"They are why I'm still fighting."

"And it's why you will win. Now Michael is a soldier as such he follows orders. However from what I understand he has been loyal to you. Such loyalty should never be taken for granted so I'd suggest that you need to mend some fences."

Harry nodded as Magneto and Sabretooth walked back toward the accommodation block. After a few seconds he turned and headed back toward the control room

Sabretooth grunted as they reached the building, 'What was that about?"

Magneto smiled before his features turned thoughtful, "I'm still working on recruiting the Marauders. They all have a great deal of potential and I'm not going to let them waste it once their little war is over."

oOoOo

VIP Rooms, Canadian Embassy – Paris, France

Scott Whitebear cursed as he read the report about Harry's newest guests. Thankfully for now very few people knew about Potter's new house guests and their notoriety in the non-magical world.

His other headache was the French. Alain Delacour and thus the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Magique were looking at Potter as both a potential asset and a threat. An odd contradiction that came up far more commonly than most outside the intelligence community suspected.

Delacour was pushing him for a "unofficial' face to face meeting. Which was he was here in Paris rather than his own ministerial house in Ottawa. Mister Potter it seemed was of growing interest to many ICW countries if the Irish that were sniffing around was any indication.

One way or another he'd find out. Grabbing his coat he walked out of his room and in to the grounds of the embassy before making a discreet exit without his usual Auror guards. Once out of the embassy he simply made his way to the café selected by Delacour for their meeting,

The café was, at this time of day pretty much deserted save for a few individuals at the outdoor tables.

"Can I help you sir?"

Scott turned to face a young waitress, "I'm with the Delacour party."

"They are seated upstairs."

Scott thanked the young woman and ascended the stairs to see the Delacour family seated at a table eating. There were only two other patrons and Scott would have bet his life that they were both French agents.

Alain waved, "Ahh Scott, please join us."

Scott forced a smile as he walked over to the table where a spare seat waited. Taking his coat off he took the opportunity to study the Delacour family. Alain looked relaxed while his wife and eldest daughter looked somewhat uncomfortable. His youngest however was watching him like a hawk.

"A pleasure to see you again Madame Delacour, Fleur, Gabrielle it has been a while since I saw you last….was it…Rome?" Scott asked in French.

Apolline Delacour inclined her head in acknowledgement while Fleur looked puzzled.

"It was Venice Mister Whitebear," replied Gabrielle in accented English.

Scott smiled at the small girl whose Veela ancestry was growing more apparent as she developed. Like all Veela puberty was most likely going to be kind.

"You know…I believe it was mademoiselle," Scott gave her a genuine smile as he felt a small tingle from the ring on his finger.

"Gabrielle," Her mother spoke softly but Gabrielle flinched and the tingling disappeared.

Appoline offered Scott a small smile, "My apologies, Gabrielle is still learning to master her talents."

Scott nodded his acceptance. After all from what he knew about the Veela most of those with the gift didn't master it until they were teenagers. Thank god that his own daughters were spared any such dilemmas. Merlin, how would he have coped with a young daughter whose abilities were almost exclusively rooted in enthrallment and sexual magic?

His attention returned to the Delacours when a waiter appeared asking if they needed anything.

"Please order something Scott, we have I fear a few things we must discuss."

"Please excuse us for a moment we shall visit the restroom," Apolline rose and her two girls followed her away from the table.

Scott ordered a coffee and a slice of the cake of the day. Once the waiter had left Alain wiped his hands on a napkin and took a sip of water.

"Things are coming to a head my friend."

"Oh?"

Alain sighed, "My government and my friends," he gestured to the two men at the far table. "Well they wish to reach an accord with the British. I think the time maybe right to do so."

"Thicknesse?" asked Scott.

Alain nodded, "Yes he is reaching out trying to clean things up and correct the wrongs of the previous administration," The Frenchman shrugged. "He may do it but I can't see it succeeding without international assistance…there are too many who work against him even if they are not Voldemort's followers. My government has Aurors and hit wizards but soldiers? Sadly we do not."

Scott frowned, "And you think Harry and his people are potentially willing to be such for France?"

"Aucun, no but I need resources to show the Minister that we will have help when we move to neutralize Voldemort and his minions."

Scott could understand that sort of political maneuvering, even if he didn't like it he damn well knew it was needed. His own climb to minister had been an exercise in compromise.

Alain nodded, "Yes Potter and his allies. My friends were impressed with his allies' actions in Ireland."

"Ireland?"

"Yes Ireland. But that's not all. Potter and his Marauders are striking hard in their little war. They've thinned the ranks of Voldemort's followers and they have done so using blended tactics. Not something we have seen since the war."

Scott considered what he could say without breaking hard earned trusts, "Have you heard of William Stryker?"

Alain nodded, "Oiu, he was on the Interpol wanted list, our cousins in the DGSE were looking for him."

"He was experimenting on mutants, pretty ghastly plans. They caught him but he was rescued and hasn't resurfaced yet."

Alain studied Scott's face for a few moments, "There must be something more."

"A seer working with Potter had a vision of a global attack on mutants using a biological weapon designed by Stryker but the situation was engineered by Voldemort's actions. The details were disturbing."

Alain paled as he listened before taking a sip of his drink, "Merlin…I see…this explains the sudden increase in tempo. We can help Scott; this makes my discussion with Potter all the more important."

"I will see what I can arrange my friend."

oOoOo

Pius Thicknesse looked over at his four man Auror escort, all very visible in their uniforms. Not so visible were the two hit wizards that were dressed as aides.

With a sigh he nodded to Rudyard Collins who walked forward and held out a Childs hoop when everyone was holding it Collin's taped it with his wand activating the portkey.

When his feet touched the ground again and his vision cleared he was standing in the middle of a stone courtyard.

The Irish Aurors were out in force with at least two dozen that he could see. No doubt there were more he couldn't.

One of them stepped forward, "Minister Thicknesse, please follow me sir."

Pius nodded and was lead into a large sunny meeting room were two men waited. The Irish minister of magic and Thomas Cortez the Chief Auror by rose up from their seats as Thicknesse entered.

Cortez nodded to Thicknesse and left the room.

"Please Pius take a seat, we have a lot to discuss."

oOoOo

Rudyard Collin's sipped his Irish whiskey and raised an appreciative eyebrow, "The good stuff Tom."

Cortez smiled slightly as he sipped his own drink, "A gift from the minister." His smile faded as he considered the Englishman half slumped in the chair. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bloody bad, we've pretty much cleaned out the ministry but frankly it's still a dog's breakfast. Half our ministry workers share Voldemort's ideology when it comes to the non-magical. When I read what happened at Azkaban with the mutants….It was a wakeup call on just how far gone the ministry was."

Cortez nodded although he didn't know any details what he had heard was bad enough.

Collin's shook his head and took another sip of his whiskey, "We've begun closing the facility down, not that we were holding too many after Potter raided it and got his people out."

"Your new minister seems a man of action."

"Pius, yes he was a DMLE officer, a good one too. Once he broke the Imperius he acted and acted fast."

Cortez nodded, "From what we have heard it sounds like you've made some inroads into breaking up his organization."

Collin's shrugged away the praise, "We don't have enough people."

"Thus your ministers visit." Cortez kept his face expressionless.

"He'll be talking to the ICW next."

That was a surprise to Cortez he would have suspected the French would be next. After all the British needed support if they were to get the ICW sanctions lifted and while the French didn't have a fantastic history with the British MOM they like his own country were too close to Britain to ignore her requests, if the changes they needed had indeed been made.

Collins smiled slightly seeing Cortez thinking and guessing that the order of events were what had him thinking, "The minister has already sent an envoy to France."

oOoOo

French Ministry of Magic, Paris

Aimée Le Prince de Beaumont sat patiently waiting outside the office of International Affairs as the time for her appointment passed. She probably should have offered the ministerial assistant watching a suitably dramatic sigh or a smile but instead she sat and quietly ran over Minister Thicknesse's proposal.

"Mademoiselle, the Minister will see you now."

Aimée nodded and stood taking care to smooth out her robes before following the aide in to the indicated office.

Minister Jacques Dubios smiled as he stood to kiss his visitors hand, "Aimée it has been too long."

"Minister, you have not lost your charm," Aimée made a show of pulling her hand away. Dubios had known her for many years.

"And how is Michelle?"

Aimée smiled, "She is well, complaining about being stuck in England but enjoying being away from the magical world for a while."

"Has she produced any new work?"

Aimée gave a genuine laugh at the question. Dubios was a collector and quite a fan of the painter Mademoiselle Michelle Laurent. "She has been exploring the Dover coast and yes she has produced a few paintings. I will see about getting her to give you a viewing."

Dubios sobered as he led his guest to a chair, "You have given up a great deal to pursue this dream."

"Yes I have but I am needed there, not here. Besides people would always be voting for grand-mère rather than I."

Dubios sighed but nodded. It was France's loss but he could understand her choice to pursue a career away from her politician grandmother's shadow. "Ah back to work I suppose, you have a proposal I assume?"

"Minister Thicknesse has undertaken a clean out of the ministry. We believe that we have cleaned out Voldemort's people and any sympathisers. As things stand we believe that we can now comply with the ICW's demands and we are willing to take any further reasonable steps."

Dubios raised an eyebrow, "And the policies that were flagged by the ICW?"

"We are willing to repeal those laws around mutants; in fact we have already begun that process and will continue to do so regardless of the ICW's decision. To expedite change we are willing to have ICW oversight of the process."

That was far more of a concession than France had expected, "I see then if that is Britain's position I shall instruct our representative at the ICW to support such a proposal. Now Aimée, tell me what is happening?"

Aimée considered for a moment before her posture relaxed somewhat, "Things are coming to a head."

Dubios raised an eyebrow, "Coming to a head?"

"I know that you are aware of the non-magical world. Well with the appearance of mutants we have seen a response that in some ways was reflected in the magical. They've had issues with groups moving against mutants and mutants defending themselves. We had Potter and it appears that Potter may even be operating with some of these groups.

A military scientist went completely rogue and started experimenting and a group of mutants including some of Potters people shut his experiment down. The muggles have been hunting this Colonel Stryker ever since. The implications of this for the United Kingdom and the entire magical world are huge. My source tells me that the UK now has a specialist anti-magic/anti-mutant team. They are looking at ways to deal with problems. How long before they target our society? If my source is right and Voldemort is killing mutants how long before his actions doom us?"

Dubios stared at his former countrywoman who continued on.

"Based on this intelligence Minister Thicknesse has reached the conclusion that we will need to deal with this new reality. Voldemort needs to be destroyed; his organisation needs to be destroyed. We need to repatriate these magical mutants and make sure that they are reabsorbed back into the magical world. What choice do we have? Killing them is morally offensive; driving them into exile simply creates another powerful group of beings who hate us."

"Much like Vampires, Were-creatures and the Goblins," mused Dubios as he considered Aimée's patron Apolline Delacour and the fact that in reality he could add Veela to the list.

"Yes Minister."

"Potter is already being courted by the Canadians and the Japanese."

"My contact suspected," replied Aimée with a small shrug to indicate that she had no further information on that topic.

"Did he?" asked a voice from the corner of the room. "I don't know that I'd call it being courted."

As they turned they saw a young blonde woman dressed in wizarding robes leaning against the wall. Dubois was about to call for his personal guards when Aimée spoke up.

"Miss Lovegood I presume?"

Luna nodded in acknowledgement, "You almost caught me off guard with this meeting. It's the little things that make such a difference."

Dubois looked over at Aimée who shrugged before returning his attention to Luna. "I...I'm sorry I don't understand are you a seer?"

It was Luna's turn to shrug, "If that helps you understand."

"Understand what Miss Lovegood?"

Luna's lips twitched as she smiled apparently amused, "What I am about to tell you of course."

The French minister looked over at Aimée, unsure of how to proceed.

Luna sighed as she considered the two seated people, "We are on the brink of catastrophe, a few more steps and we shall unseeingly reach the precipice…and then will come the plunge. War, disease and a cycle of hatred and fear will begin and before it comes to an end the wizarding world will be in tatters. I have seen events play out, seen the last failed attempt to hide, seen the bombs…and yet there is hope. A random change saw Pius Thicknesse break free of his controllers. Perhaps you can save the lives that would be lost that Voldemort and his desperate followers would have taken. Perhaps it will be worse now. Voldemort is desperate he will not hide he will strike out to attract more followers to his cause, he will prove his strength."

"What do we need to do?" asked Aimée.

"Do?" asked Luna as her eyes darkened, "I suggest that we find a way to end Voldemort beyond that? I suggest that you find a way to bring down the prejudice and intolerance that has feed this situation."

"We can try," offered Dubois. "Will you help?"

Luna studied the man before answering, "We know what happens if we don't and minister the clock is ticking."

Luna disappeared and immediately reappeared dressed as a soldier with a rifle slung over her shoulder. Dirt and what looked like blood stains, "Oh nearly forgot...I suggest that you get Aurors to Thicknesse as soon as possible."

The blonde disappeared again leaving two speechless politicians looking at each other.

oOoOoOo

ICW Grand Chambers

Pius Thicknesse knew that the next hour would decide his fate. It would be how he was remembered. His Auror bodyguard touched him gently on the arm brining his attention back to the auditorium.

"…The Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom."

With a final deep breath he stood and walked out to the podium.

"Supreme Mugwump, Honoured guests and all my fellow magical beings. I appear here today to set to rights some injustices that my country has allowed to run rampant…"

Scott Whitebear looked across several seated representatives to catch the eye of Chen Su. The Chinese wizard raised an eyebrow as if questioning Scott's gaze.

"It is very interesting is it not?" asked the French representative.

Scott turned to see Jean-Claude grinning at him, "Interesting?"

"Thicknesse is a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. So will his approach work Minister?"

Scott looked around the chamber seeing nods and thoughtful looks on many faces as Thicknesse explained how the Ministry was moving to dismantle the anti-mutant laws. "Looks like it,"

Jean-Claude gave a very Gallic shrug, "My minister has already agreed to post our Aurors and legal staff in England. I believe that the Irish will offer a similar level of assistance."

Scott nodded as he turned his attention back to the speaker's podium.

Things were getting interesting.

oOoOo

Amid the applause from the ICW representatives no one saw the representative from Albania leave the main chamber and walk quickly back to his small office to collect his outer robe before he left the ICW building.

A few moments later he reached a small alleyway where he activated a portkey and disappeared.

So it was that less than an hour later a Death Eater was kneeling at Voldemort's feet repeating what his contact had relayed to him.

Voldemort scowled at the kneeling man, wishing that he could lash out as he wished but knowing that his forces were too thin on the ground to risk alienating any of his allies. He dismissed his servants and sat back in his chair to contemplate what his next move should be.

One thing was very clear; he needed to once more show the wizarding world why he was to be feared and below in his 'dungeon' he held just the weapon he needed.

oOoOo

Thames House

Beatrice Hampton was a pureblood witch from a rather wealthy but egalitarian family. As such she was a rarity for a Hampton in that she worked at the ministry, something her business running parents and siblings couldn't understand. She was also an agent of the department of defense.

"Are you sure Beatrice?" asked Geoffrey Smyth.

"Yes Sir I'll do it."

"If there are any problems you are to portkey out immediately after delivering the documents."

"Yes Sir, I will."

Smyth stood and shook his agents hand, "Thank you Beatrice, Commander Thornton will see you out."

Smyth sat after his 'courier' had departed and tried to calculate the odds of his plan working.

oOoOoOo

Minister of Magic's Office

Beatrice dropped the report that had been requested in to the ministers in tray. She also left a sheath of documents sealed in wax with the Royal seal.

The letter being delivered would have far reaching consequences for magical world.

oOoOo

North Queensland - Australia

Harry transformed and leapt skyward wings beating.

On the riverbank below Hannah and Luna sat and watched him climb up to almost two hundred meters before he stopped and began a descent that was a long swirling glide.

"He's getting stronger," offered Luna as she wrapped a towel around her head.

Hannah nodded absently as she watched her partner through binoculars, "Hmm oh yeah you are right. I'm glad Wolverine suggested it. The gliding was handy but to actually fly."

"He looks like he's getting pretty good at it," said Lavender as she rolled over on her towel.

The other two women nodded.

It had been a stand down day as far as training went. Everyone had a day off and the marauders had chosen to spend it swimming and relaxing beside the river that ran through the property. Harry had been somewhat resistant until Luna pointed out that it had been nearly a month since they had a 'day off'.

Hannah finally lowered the binoculars and turned to Lavender, "So Lav what is the deal with Lovitar?"

Lavender's cheeks turned a little pink as she rolled over to look at Hannah, "She's nice, I like her."

Luna grinned, "So do I, knowing that she's living a normal existence sort of makes some of the rubbish…easier to deal with."

"So spill what's her power?" asked Hannah.

"And what is with the name?" added Luna.

"If she can project pain or pleasure, by touch and one of her mundane friends said that there was a fictional goddess called Loviatar, the mistress of pain or some such rubbish. Anyway the name kind of stuck apparently," explained Lavender.

Luna and Hannah shared a glance before they turned back to Lavender.

"So," began a grinning Hannah "How does that work in the bedroom?" She didn't want to say it but she was pleased that Lavender had found someone after losing Pansy.

Lavender gave her team mate a withering look before ruining it with a giggle, "Pretty amazing actually she does this thing with…"

Harry touched down on the riverbank to find his three teammates with their heads together talking, "Hello ladies."

Hannah didn't even turn, "Go away for a minute, girl talk."

Harry shrugged and made his way over to the cooler to rummage through it for a cold drink.

Eventually the ladies rejoined him in time for a dip in the cool running water.

Their swim was cut short by the radio.

Harry made his way out of the water to reply, he talked for several minutes before returning to the water.

"Who was it?" asked Hannah.

"Bill, apparently we've had a request to meet with the Irish minister for magic; way it sounds it appears something is happening in the UK."

"The French will be next," said Luna. "It's like Luna said things are coming to a head."

"Time for a reckoning," whispered Harry.

Hannah put one arm around Harry while the other cupped his chin, "We'll burn them all my love."

Neither saw the slight frown cross Luna's face.

"Do we need to head back?" asked Lavender.

Harry shook his head, "No, not until tonight."

"Then let's enjoy the rest of the day," suggested Lavender.

oOoOo

British Ministry of Magic

"The only one in here was the clerk from central records," confirmed the Duty Auror.

"Who was on?" asked Thicknesse as he re-read the letter he'd found in his in tray.

"Beatrice Hampton, she was cleared two days ago…do you want her questioned Minister?" asked the Auror.

Thicknesse lowered the letter, "No that won't be necessary however I would like to speak to Miss Hampton."

When Beatrice arrived she was ushered in to the Minister's office to find herself alone in the well appointed room for a few moments before the door swung open again.

"Ah Miss Hampton, please take a seat. I think we have a lot to discuss, don't you?"

For a brief moment Beatrice considered using her portkey but she didn't, instead she took a seat opposite the minister.

"Tea?" asked Thicknesse as he gestured to a steaming pot and two cups. "I assure you its potion free."

"Yes thank you Minister," she was surprised her voice worked much less that she had managed to sound calm.

After tea was poured Thicknesse placed the letter Beatrice had delivered on to the desk. "I think I need to know more about this, do I?"

Beatrice took a sip of her tea and replaced the cup on the saucer. Again without her hand shaking, "I think you do Sir."

"Then tell me Miss Hampton."

"The British muggle government sir has been following events with a great deal of concern. I was approached to act as an observer, It was my role to let them know if anything happening on our side needed to be dealt with on their part."

Thicknesse sighed, "I know that we have done a right poor job of keeping the Prime Minister and the Crown informed for many years now."

"Yes sir and that rang alarm bells especially after He-who-must-not-be-named and what the muggles feared was going to become a civil war. The ministry of defense and some of the intelligence agencies started looking more closely at us. In the end the Dark Lord was defeated but the intelligence people kept watching." She didn't add that they also started recruiting Muggleborn and halfblood wizards.

"Understandable, even if I don't like it. Very well that is why you are here in the ministry. Why contact me now?"

"Because Minister, Geoffrey Smyth is in charge of a project that plans to bring down the dark lord."

oOoOo

Louth - Lincolnshire United Kingdom

The small town of Louth were mostly in bed when four military trucks drove through the town. The trucks pulled up in a deserted part of the Wolds where a small copse of trees hid them from sight.

Within minutes eighteen men were moving stealthily through the woodlands headed toward the coordinates on their maps.

Meanwhile two RAF HC1 (Puma) helicopters were lifting off from RAF Barkston Heath in Lincolnshire. Aboard were six armed military police along two flight surgeons and two CID detectives. The helicopters lifted off from the runway and began a long sweeping turn.

In the hangar ground crew were conducting final checks on the ordnance of two Tornado GR1 fighters while the pilots and back seaters were finishing preflight checks. They would be lifting off shortly in preparation of dropping their laser guided bombs.

The mission was leaving nothing to chance. If the ground team failed to breach the wards or was forced to pull out then the two fighter would obliterate the target.

oOoOo

Tollpike Hall - Louth

Alfred Tollpike was a pureblood descended from a cadet branch of the Black Family which was a heritage he valued. However his 'beloved' father had squandered the family fortune leaving only himself and his squib sister to inherit the meager funds left. His sisters tragic death had improved his situation somewhat but not enough. So when the Dark Lord had reappeared he had looked on with great interest. Prepared to act if such an opportunity both presented itself and lent it to making a profit.

He had made his move and now he had the honour of host the Dark Lord himself.

And yet it wasn't quite what he expected.

He certainly had not expected to be tortured himself.

Now he was just another Death Eater.

Hard earned wisdom told him that his house was no longer safe and so he had volunteered to check the perimeter of the ward line. A pointless job but it allowed him to avoid the Dark Lords wrath.

It didn't allow him to avoid the snipers bullet that struck him in the left side of his chest and killed him.

The soldiers ghosting through the hole in the wards held open by a force shield created by Captain Britain formed a semicircle around their entry point. A muggleborn wizard knelt beside the British superhero and cast a complicated spell to temporarily disrupt the ward array. After a long chant in ancient Sumerian his shoulders slumped and he gave a weary nod to the tall figure.

Captain Britain let his Force shield collapse before turning to the black clad soldiers, "We have a go Major."

The Major nodded and activated his tactical radio, "The hen house is open."

oOoOo

The SAS were renowned for their skills and for good reason.

There were still eighteen Death Eaters in the grounds when Alfred Tollpike died. Forty-nine minutes later there were another fourteen dead, four unconscious prisoners and three rescued non-combatants.

Twenty minutes after that the two Helicopters landed and the investigation part of the operation was handed over to the new arrivals just as four trucks drove into the compound.

oOoOo

Geoffrey Smyth looked pleased as he returned to his office and his visitor.

"Operation Easter Egg is a success gentleman, Fifteen dead, four prisoners and three rescued prisoners, including our two missing mutants. "

"Casualties?" asked the Police Commissioner Coleman.

"Nothing beyond some minor injuries on our side, they obviously thought they were safe behind their wards. They had one guard out and about," explained Smyth. "Bloody amateurish...although I expect it will be more difficult next time."

Coleman accepted that with a nod, pleased that none of the operational people had been lost, "And this Voldemort character?"

Smyth shook his head as his lips thinned, "Not sure yet but the initial reports suggest that he wasn't present."

"Bugger, still that many people must hurt his organisation," offered Coleman. "Once the investigators have been through the place we might get some more usable intelligence."

Smyth nodded, "True but we didn't face anyone too powerful and we had good intelligence. I think the next Op will need a more powerful strike team."

"Captain Britain and Excalibur?" guessed Coleman.

Smyth shook his head, "No, his team are already committed to other projects and the other team we have access to under Union Jack isn't as experienced with the magical world. M Squadron may be our best but I doubt they'll be enough even if we can get a location." Smyth ran a hand through his hair as he sat considering. "No, the Marauders are our ideal strike team for this. They've proven themselves and my man tells me they are still improving."

Coleman nodded looking thoughtful, "And can we trust these Marauders to stay within the set operational parameters? I mean no disrespect but from the briefing material you gave me they look a bit like a developing problem rather than a solution."

Smyth chuckled, "I can see why you could think that but I'm a little bit more optimistic."

"And if they, as the Americans say step off the reservation...?"

Smyth still looked amused but his guest noticed that his eyes were still serious and rather cold, "Then they will be dealt with. Now we need to get in contact with the Ministry of magic. I'm sure the Minister will appreciate some good news to go along with all the bad."

oOoOo

British Ministry of Magic – Minister of Magic's office

"Merlin's blood they don't muck around do they?" whispered Rudyard Collins as he finished reading the report the Minister handed him.

Thicknesse smiled coldly, "No they don't. This is a pivotal victory. The dark bastard can't have many followers left. No this will have hurt him and that gives us another problem to consider."

"How will he strike back?" finished Collins.

Thicknesse nodded, "Indeed. What do you think Rudyard?"

Collins took a few moments to consider. The Dark Lord Voldemort was wickedly hard to predict; probably because the bastard was insane. "It will be somewhere big; he needs a victory so he can show his followers he's still a power."

"And we can't cover everywhere at once, even with reinforcements."

"I...I'd say here or Diagon Alley. Gringott's maybe."

"Which we already have under twenty four hour a day observation. We need people at St Mungo's and we need to liaise with the Smyth to keep watch on high profile muggle targets."

"Yes sir," replied Collins as he went to stand.

"What about Potter, do you think he'll make an appearance?"

Collins shrugged, "Given what Smyth told us he and his people have been through, "Collins truly regretted reading the files they had recovered around the 'mutant act'" as they made ghastly, distressing reading. "I'd suspect so although I worry if he'll be willing to deal with us afterwards."

"Assuming we survive of course," added the Minister.

'Yes assuming that we live through this...I think so, I hope so."

oOoOo

Voldemort looked out at his remaining Death Eaters and had to mentally restrain himself from lashing out to punish their incompetence. Another base of operations was lost and four more of the potential candidates for his new force gone.

With a gesture that had his followers cringing he sent three pieces of parchment shooting across the room to named Death Eaters, "

"Colburne, Mitchell and Harrison go to the address within and prepare it."

"Yes my Lord," replied all three Death Eaters.

"The rest of you are to prepare to relocate...go, you have until midnight."

As the rest file out, at speed Voldemort stood and walked over to the magically concealed apparition point and disappeared.

Re-appearing in a location he shared with no one.

The wind was bitterly cold, as it usually was as he made his way to the magically sealed doors. The huge iron bound stone doors swung open in recognition as he approached.

His own magic and those of the forgotten ruins above hid what was effectively Voldemort's most secret abode. It was here that the magical treasures he collected to study were stored. It was here that he researched, reading forgotten tomes of dark magic as he planned and plotted.

Today however his visit was to the dungeon deep below which held his secret experiment, his failsafe plan.

Nearly a dozen of his experiments survived to await his orders.

Each had once been a mutants or wizards and witches but now they were closer to inferni than living creatures. Through his spellwork each retained its abilities but their minds were broken things controlled by the ring he wore on his hand.

He had hoped to make more but these would have to suffice thought Voldemort as he smiled coldly at the sight of his abominations looking up at their master for orders.

"Soon they shall know fear, once Hogwarts is mine I will have what I need to wrest control from those weak fools in the Ministry," he looked down at the things that his magic had twisted and remade. "And you shall be my vanguard."

oOoOo


	32. Chapter 32

Shattering the Mirror Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own naught but my own ideas; all the good stuff belongs to those that created the worlds and characters with which I apply my mediocre skill. I make neither money nor any other form of profit from these works.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors note: This last chapter is being published without being Betad. So any mistakes are mine and not the work of those that have worked as Beta readers for this story.

That being said thanks to all those that beta read, offered feedback or reviews (or both) and to all those who followed and favourited this story.

Last time:

Each had once been a mutants or wizards and witches, but now they were closer to inferni than living creatures. Through his spellwork, each retained its abilities but their minds were broken things controlled by the ring he wore on his hand.

He had hoped to make more, but these would have to suffice thought Voldemort as he smiled coldly at the sight of his abominations looking up at their master for orders.

"Soon they shall know fear once Hogwarts is mine I will have what I need to wrest control from those weak fools in the Ministry," he looked down at the things that his magic had twisted and remade. "And you shall be my vanguard."

Chapter 31

Marauders Base – North Queensland

Luna awoke to see one of her 'sisters' sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ah, sorry didn't mean to wake you…I'm just a bit tired right now."

"That's fine, are you okay?"

The other Luna smiled sadly, "No…no, I'm not okay, but I'm recovering."

The other Luna did look tired and worn out, "Can I ask what happened?"

"We beat Voldemort, but we took too long. In the end, it took thousands of lives to bring him down."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "And we want to fix that?"

"Only we can fix it, we'll have a chance but there will be a price. I've looked at every possibility I can find, looking at every point we can intervene."

"You found something?"

"Yes, I have. A spell that will bind his power for a few moments but there will be a cost that I'm not sure you want to pay."

Luna studied her counterpart seeing the sadness in her eyes and took a deep breath, "Tell me what we can do."

oOoOo

Thames House

Deputy Commissioner Edward Streven and Police Commissioner David Coleman were growing used to the commute to Thames house. Once again a military officer met them and escorted them to a meeting room.

Smyth nodded to the two policemen, "Thank you for coming. That will be all Lieutenant Commander."

Once the door was gently pulled closed Smyth handed both men folders, "Our analysts have been working overtime going through what we managed to get from the Louth operation. It looks like we have enough to hit any of three different targets with a reasonable amount of confidence. Once we have our next locations we will, of course, liaise with your people."

"Will we see any of those captured going before the courts?" asked Coleman.

Smyth nodded without hesitation, "Once news of their arrest doesn't compromise further missions we will hand their files straight to you. I suspect that we may want an official trial rather than a military tribunal."

Streven frowned as he read through the information. "We've not had the best luck putting terrorists in front of a judge."

Smyth gave the two policemen a cold smile, "We will make the case airtight. They will not be walking away."

Coleman tucked his file into his briefcase, "Thank you, Geoffrey, please keep us informed."

oOoOo

The Ministry of Magic – London

"It is a pleasure to see you again Minister."

Pius Thicknesse gave the Senior French Auror a polite smile as he shook first his hand and then his subordinates. "I cannot adequately express our thanks to your people."

Senior Auror Thierry Le Roux looked over at his second, Ruth Lydsey who gave him a small nod before replying. "I think Minister that I can speak for all our people when I say that we are ready for action. I think we can leave the politics for later."

Thicknesse sighed and nodded, "I think you are right…there are more important things we need to discuss."

Lydsey gave the Minister a respectful nod in reply before asking the question the French Aurors had been wondering since arriving, "Will our Irish colleagues being joining us?"

"They have already arrived Madame Lydsey, ah in fact we could sit in on their briefing if you wish. I did have one scheduled for you later if you prefer."

Le Roux nodded, "Now would be excellent Minister."

oOoOo

Multi-Service Response Team – UK

The intelligence officers delivered their briefing and with that the team started work. Given the time-sensitive nature of their intelligence they had to move quickly. Indeed more quickly than most of them were used to.

A second and third operation in as many days was pushing it from a planning point of view but if they wanted any chance of a successful mission they needed to move fast and they needed to hit simultaneously to stop any chance of a warning going out.

The strike team was to be supported by Captain Britain and his Excalibur team. The second raid, however, was being conducted by another team under the control of Thames House. It was unusual enough to raise a few eyebrows although with simultaneous raids a second team made sense.

oOoOo

Michael Hayes, Harry, Hannah and Severus listened to the voice of Geoffrey Smyth as he outlined the upcoming move against the Death Eaters.

"So you want us to hit one of the targets?" asked Hannah.

"The strike team is going to hit the larger target; it needs more boots on the ground. I need you to hit the harder target."

"Are your sure about the numbers?" asked Harry.

"As reasonably confident as we can be given how we got the intelligence," replied Smyth.

Snape frowned as he considered the names that had been given, "Some of these people will be dangerous once we corner them. They'll fight to the end so I don't think prisoners are an option here unless we get very lucky."

Smyth was silent for a moment before replying, "Understood Severus."

Harry looked to Hannah who nodded followed by Hayes and Snape. "Right we are in."

"How soon can you get to London? We have some of the architectural plans and some more detailed intelligence that we need to walk you through."

"Give us an hour or two and then we'll get Luna to bring us."

"Thank you Harry, I will see you then."

oOoOo

The marauders along with Michael Hayes and his men, Snape and Deathstryke were fully armed and armoured when Luna dropped them all in the main meeting room of Thames house.

Geoffrey Smyth shook his head as his heart rate returned to normal, "Ahh…perhaps a little warning next time Miss Lovegood."

"Sorry," apologised Luna.

"Quite all right, I have the briefing information so we might as well start."

The Marauders gathered around the large table where maps, diagrams and photos were soon laid out.

"As you can see this group has managed to create an impressive number of defences. The building is old but from what we can establish apparent it is still in good repair. We managed to get a reasonably detailed floor plan for the main areas but our source had only been there once and that was around the time it was established so the internal layout may have changed. According to his memories there are between six and nine senior Death Eaters living there when they are not overseeing the junior Death Eaters or the foreign mercenaries Voldemort seem to be favouring."

"He can't have that many senior Death Eaters left can he?" asked Lavender.

Snape considered the list of names on the table, "No, probably not. These are people promoted to replace those that fell. Given some of the names here were recruits six months ago…well it shows why he's using so many mercenaries."

Smyth considered the list, "So why hasn't he changes his operational patterns? I mean given his loses surely he would consider some changes."

Snape shrugged as his expression turned sour. "He is unstable. Brilliant and a powerful wizard but he has always been obsessive and extremely arrogant. He is sure that he's going to win."

"Why would they stay? I mean given what you are saying…"

"Power, the belief that their own desires will be granted. By the time they realise what the Dark Lord is, well it's either too late or they no longer care," explained Snape.

Harry studied the layout again mentally envisioning the layout and possible assault options, "I don't like the odds of taking on either entrance. If they react quickly they have us caught in the open. The upstairs balcony gives them a nice tactical advantage as well."

"What about the roof?" asked Hannah. "There are skylights we could be in the living areas before they knew it."

Hayes nodded as he scrutinized the images, "That's a good idea Flame, what about a distraction? We send a team through the skylights while the distraction team hit's both doors."

Smyth studied the layout and the aerial photo of the building comparing even though his analysts had already done so. You never knew when you would spot something new. "The door team would have good cover for the approach. Could you get to the roof unaided?."

Harry looked over at Luna, "Luna?"

"Easy," replied Luna.

"When is the other raid kicking off?" asked Deathstryke.

"Three hours."

oOoOo

Bedfordshire - England

The Death Eater safe house had once been the grand country estate of a minor noble before the family fell in to debt and the majority of the estate was sold off. The manor house and many of the out buildings were still standing and the dilapidated buildings had been playing host to almost a dozen Death Eaters and a large group of mercenaries mainly from Eastern Europe and South America.

The group was one of two safe houses harbouring what was left of the Dark Lord's followers (not that any of the Death Eaters knew just how few senior Death Eaters were left). They had been ordered to prepare an attack on the Ministry of Magic. A glorious prospect and one that, if successful would see them rewarded handsomely.

The first inkling that anything was wrong was when a loud crashing noise like a huge sheet of glass being shattered announced that the wards had fallen.

"The wards are down, get ready to take as many down as you can," ordered Reginald Fern, the senior Death Eater as he fired a blasting hex out the window. "The ministry will fall toni..."

SPLAT

Fern's head exploded as a SAS snipper picked him off.

The remaining Death Eater and his three hired thugs quickly realised that they were in trouble as their spell fire attracted return fire, both magical and mundane.

Outside Major Peter Faulks cursed under his breath before addressing his men over his tactical radio, "This is Salamander one, looks like they want a fight. We've blocked any magical escape routes so let's prepare plan Beta two."

"Acknowledged," came the reply.

"I would like to speak to them Major," said Captain Britain from behind the Major. The military lead for the mission nodded.

"Sir," acknowledged Faulks as he gestured to the man at his side then at the superhero.

The soldier, a muggle born wizard gestured with his wand casting a voice projection charm.

"We have you surrounded and have blocked any form of magical travel. If you surrender you will not be harmed."

The answer was a flash of green light directed at the Captain. Before it could hit him it struck an invisible barrier. Captain Britain nodded his thanks to his Excalibur team mate Cerise whose hands were raised as she maintained her force shield. "You have two minutes to comply."

Another burst of spells lashed out at the SAS men.

Captain Britain gestured to the wizard who removed the spell. "I suspect that we will have to force matters Major."

oOoOo

The house was as the images had shown it and the lights were on. Twenty minutes before the raid was to begin plain clothes police quietly evacuated the neighbours before setting up road blocks to decrease the chance of innocent bystanders wandering in. As they worked the SAS team led by Michael Hayes prepared for an assault on the main door. Harry had added Snape and Deathstryke to Michael's team in case magical or mutant 'firepower' was needed.

"Go," ordered Harry as Luna teleported them to the roof. At the same time flash bangs were thrown through the window by the door.

Harry and Hannah were the first through the skylight landing on the floor in what was the main upstairs hallway. Seeing nothing they stepped sideways allowing Luna and Lavender to drop to the floor beside them. The sounds of gunfire and yelling indicated the other part of their team was doing their job.

"Room by room," ordered Harry.

Working as a team Harry opened a door with Hannah and Lavender covering him. Luna kept watch for potential threats from outside the room.

"Clear, next door."

The next room was empty as well as was the last 'bedroom' room and the bathroom.

"Downstairs, Fury, Oracle cover us."

Moving quietly but quickly they moved to the stairwell only to see Michael Hayes and Snape looking up at them. Hayes gave the hand signal for all clear.

"Where are they then?" asked Hannah.

oOoOo

Captain Britain kicked in the door as two SAS troopers did the same on the rear door.

A figure was turning toward him raising a wand but was too slow for the British Superhero. With a punch the wizard was down and out. A second figure raised his hands dropping his wand.

"I surrender."

Captain Britain frowned hearing the man's accent, German or at least a German speaker.

"Where are the others?" he asked as a SAS trooper covered a second man who used zip ties to secure their prisoners hands before giving him a thorough search.

"Dieter is dead and the two English are dead as well."

Captain Britain shared a look with the Major both thinking the same thing.

'Where were they?'

oOoOo

Ministry of Magic – The atrium Level 8

A loud klaxon sounded announcing a portkey being used. Not an unusual sound in the ministry atrium but given the current warnings the two British Aurors moved toward the portkey arrival point. It was most likely a ministry worker…seconds later all hell broke loose.

The Aurors on duty in the Ministry entrance foyer were confronted with dozens or black robed figures appearing, apparently by portkey. Both immediately snapped the wooden disks they held sounding the alarm.

The first Auror managed to get off a spell as well before both were cut down by a hail of spell fire.

Arnold Campbell checked the atrium for any sign that more Aurors were present but saw nothing. Good our information was correct. "We have an hour, at most before the dark Lord arrives. Our orders are to secure the Ministry. Brookes you take your squad to secure the Ministerial level. I'll take the MLE."

Campbell knew what his punishment would be if he failed his Lord so he intended to follow his orders to the letter.

oOoOo

Thames House

"Captain Britain, sir," reported an aide.

Geoffrey Smyth took the secure radio with a frown; the call had come in quickly, "Smyth here."

"Bad news Geoffrey," our targets have already moved out. Major Faulks is still questioning our prisoner but he appears to be little more than hired muscle."

"I see, any civilian prisoners captain?"

"None here, our prisoner who is apparently a German national, claims they were taken a day ago. He doesn't know where."

"So bad timing, we can hopefully…"

"Hold on a moment Geoffrey…Major Faulks believes that there may be an attack on the Ministry of Magic underway as we speak."

Smyth looked up at the mission clock and noted the time; it hadn't taken long for the mission to go to hell. "I'll try and confirm Captain, get back here as soon as you can; I suspect that we are going to need you."

Handing the radio back to his aide he turned to another aide, "James please get Beatrice Hampton on the phone. Commander, contact Hayes and get a mission check."

Smyth straightened and squared his shoulders. Things we escalating and if the Ministry of Magic was under attack then he needed to inform the Prime Minister and he would have to inform Her Majesty.

"Alice, please get me the Prime minister's residence."

oOoOo

The Marauders and their team mates appeared in the Thames House conference room amid a scene of controlled chaos. Standing in the centre of it was Geoffrey Smyth.

"What happened?" asked Smyth without preamble.

"There were only two wizards in the house and only one was a Death Eater, well only one had the dark mark," replied Hannah.

Smyth frowned, "I see, much the same as the other team. We can debrief later, right now we have another problem. It looks like we might know where they are and if we are right then the Ministry of Magic is under attack."

The Marauders exchanged glances.

"I know you have no reason to help the Ministry but I'm going to ask anyway."

Harry felt his nail extend into talons as he began to transform as anger surged through him. His words as he spoke were almost a hiss, "You want us to save the ministry?"

"No I want you to help me save lives, some of whom are wizards."

"No, we won't," ground out Hannah through clenched teeth as she glared at Smyth.

Smyth didn't back down, "I understand Hannah, as much as anyone who didn't live through what you had to. But this is bigger than you, bigger than me. This is about trying to preserve lives. If we don't stop Voldemort then innocent people are going to die. If we can't stop him now then we will, inevitably be facing him across a battlefield later."

"I don't give a shit," retorted Hannah.

"Hannah," Harry warned as he laid a hand on her shoulder before turning his attention back to Smyth. "We understand Voldemort has to be stopped but from our viewpoint the ministry being pulled down is one of our objectives."

"I think we need to do this," offered Luna. "Thicknesse is saying he wants to do the right thing, maybe he does but if we want mutants to be treated like citizens of magical Britain then we need to do this." Luna could almost feel the anger rolling off Harry, Hannah and Lavender. "I've seen what they've done and I'm not saying forgive or forget but I won't condemn more mutants to dealing with a mutant hating Ministry or worse Voldemort. This is a chance to make a difference for our people."

Harry seethed as he listened to Luna he wanted the ministry to burn…but if Luna was right and he condemned more mutants to what he had endured then he didn't really have a choice.

"Damn it…we'll do it but if they turn on us I'll tear the ministry down myself."

Michael Hayes who had been watched with a worried expression breathed a small sigh of relief. "We'll need more people and people who know the ministry."

"I'll call everyone in," acknowledged Harry.

Smyth began his own preparations dialling a number from memory, "Commissioner Coleman we have a developing situation…"

oOoOo

Ministry of Magic – Level 2 Auror Headquarters

"We have Death Eaters in the atrium," shouted an Irish Auror as several loud explosions sounded in the distance. "It looks like they are making a push in this direction."

Before answering Rudyard Collins pulled on his dragonhide vest before checking his back up wand was in its holster. "Right we need to get everyone who doesn't need to be here out of the way." Spotting a familiar face he waved a British Auror over. "Take two men and let the Minister know the ministry is under attack. We'll be working to stop them getting out of the atrium and securing the other levels."

"Auror Collins, I'm looking for Auror Collins."

Rudyard turned to see Beatrice Hampton, "I'm afraid this level isn't safe Miss Hampton."

"I have a message from Thames House, the muggle military and police are aware we are under attack and are sending reinforcements."

Rudyard didn't know what to say to that but that didn't stop him calling his Auror back, "Stan make sure Miss Hampton gets to the Minister."

Another loud explosion followed and the sound of French Aurors calling out spells in their native tongue followed.

oOoOo

Pius Thicknesse was already organising his own people, "Right well it's bloody obvious that we've got some uninvited guests. Anthony can you please see who else is on this level. Adelle can you get a message to Auror command and find out what is happening."

"Minister?"

Thicknesse turned to see three Aurors and Beatrice Hampton, "Yes?"

Stan reported to the minister who nodded as he silently thanked Merlin for Rudyard Collins. When the Auror finished he turned his attention to Miss Hampton.

"Minister, Geoffrey Smyth contacted me; it would appear that we have reinforcements on the way." She held up a muggle radio. "I believe that you should be able to contact him on this."

Thicknesse stared at the Ministry worker come Muggle Government agent. "Explain to me how it works Miss Hampton."

oOoOo

Outside the Ministry of Magic – Maiden Lane Entrance

"We have officers in an area car and an incident response vehicle clearing the area right now and barricades are on their way, "explained the Metropolitan Police Sergeant who was, temporarily the officer in charge of the scene. "The Chief Superintendent is on the way as well sir."

Commander Hamilton gave the Police man a grateful nod, "Excellent, thank you Sergeant, we have some specialists on their way to deal with the situation until then it might be wise to keep our distance."

Sergeant Peirce's attention shifted slightly as he spotted a Senior Uniformed police officer, "Ah Sir, the Chief Superintendent has just arrived."

"We'll hopefully he's been briefed in," offered Hamilton with a wry smile. He was not looking forward to explaining the situation to someone not in the know.

Chief Superintendent Margret O'Donnell spotted Peirce and the man in a suit that she hoped was the representative from Thames House given his military bearing. "Sergeant," she gave Peirce a nod. "And would you be Thomas Hamilton?"

"Yes I am Ma'am. Have you been briefed in?" asked Hamilton.

"Yes, Commander I have. I understand that we have some contact from within the building?"

"Yes Ma'am, The minister has an encrypted military radio. I believe Thames House has been talking to him, getting a sitrep."

"Very good, and what are we facing Commander, do we need to expand our safe zone?"

"Apparently between eighteen and twenty-four armed terrorists who are attempting to secure the location. Right now there are nineteen armed friendlies on sight."

Peirce swore softly when he heard the word terrorist and grabbed a Senior Constable who was overseeing the barriers being unloaded. "We've got armed men in the building, spread the word on the quiet and make damn sure everyone knows." The Met Police had been caught flat footed by terrorists in the past and there was now an institutional awareness at all levels of the potential dangers.

As he finished speaking to the junior man there was a muted flash of light and an odd noise. When he turned back there was a group dressed in military uniforms gathering around Commander Hamilton and Chief Superintendent O'Donnell.

"Where the hell did they come from?" he muttered before his attention was pulled away to where a van pulled up and six uniformed officers climbed out.

O'Donnell had been a police woman for eighteen years and seen a lot of odd things. She'd met Captain Britain and as a young PC worked a very special case with Union Jack. However a special operations team that appeared to contain at least three teenagers, one of whom was obviously a mutant was something new.

Before she could frame up any questions there was a second flash of light and a much larger group appeared along with a fourth teenager.

"We need to get moving," said one of the teenagers, the mutant with the scar on his face and claws, actually more like talons, she noted. "I have no idea how bad this is going to get but it would be a good idea to clear the area."

"We already have that underway," reported O'Donnell.

The mutant nodded and turned to a middle aged man who looked uncomfortable in his black combat gear. "Arthur you know the building what is our best bet?"

"The phone box would be the easiest but from what we heard the atrium is most likely still being held by Death Eaters. There are some charmed windows," he looked around before pointing out a window two stories up. "That one I think but Ha…sorry I mean Raptor we would need to bring down the wards to use them."

"I could do it," added Bill Weasley, "But it will take time."

Luna jumped in, "I've been to the minister's secretary's office and wards won't stop me."

Harry shared a look with Hannah who was still looking far from happy. He could understand her thought about it for a few moments. There were not a lot of options if they didn't want the Death Eaters digging in, "Right get word to the minister, we are going in."

oOoOo

Pius Thicknesse listened to his radio intently before he gestured for his people to move outside his office. It was not an issue of trust concerning his new Muggle allies, but Potter and his people were a wild card. It was worrying that one of the mutants had the ability to bypass the Ministries wards but right now he'd take any help he could get. Still to be safe he kept his wand in hand.

The group that arrived were dressed as muggle soldiers and carried a mix of firearms and wands. He recognised Potter and Arthur Weasley; the red heads were probably Weasleys as well. Before he could study the group any further they were moving forward.

"Minister," offered Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur, I was wondering where you ended up," seeing the flat, unfriendly looks he quickly qualified his words. "You were always a good department head Arthur and given events I don't blame you in the least for getting to safety. I'll speeches for later right now we have twenty-four armed wizards, most likely Death Eaters in the atrium. They tried to get to the upper levels but our onsite Aurors held them back. The trouble is we can't get reinforcements in until our guests are dealt with. We could drop the wards but that would allow them to flee or bring in their own reinforcements." Thicknesse's expression hardened, "Personally I want this lot dealt with."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement as he reminded himself that Pius Thicknesse had once been a well-respected Auror himself. "Minister, it might be best if you spoke with Harry, it's his team."

Thicknesse turned to Potter who was watching him impassively.

"As I said Harry let's save the speeches until later, given the situation I need to ask if you are willing to help us secure the ministry?"

Harry nodded, "That's why we are here."

Thicknesse looked like he wanted to say more but instead he turned to a uniformed Auror. "We have locked down the lifts and magical transport so we both will have to use the stairs. If we move quickly we'll hopefully catch the bastards unawares." Pointing to a map on the wall he showed the stairs leading down and where the Death Eaters were situated. "Even if one of them knows the building, most workers forget about the old stairs."

Thicknesse locked over the map taking a moment to re-familiarizing himself with the layout of the stair wells. "So we have two staircases?"

Collins nodded, "Yes and I've stationed Aurors at both entrances on level seven. At the moment they are only trying to force their way on to the grand stairs. We are holding but if I lose any more people I won't have the numbers to hold both."

"So we could catch them at unawares," asked Thicknesse.

"I hope so, if we move quickly enough," replied Collins.

"So if we split into two groups we can reinforce the main stairs and attack them from the others?" asked Harry.

Thicknesse looked at Collins who nodded, "It sounds like a workable plan Mister Potter."

"Then we'll take the back stairs while you reinforce your Aurors. You keep them tied up and we'll take them out. That is of course if we can use deadly force, most of our weapons are not designed to stun."

Thicknesse paused as he quickly thought through his options. Could he give the order, should he give it? Once he did then he was committed. He took a deep breath, "Do what you have to Mister Potter."

Harry nodded.

"We need to catch at least one of them," added Fred Weasley whose expression showed none of his usual humour. "If we can get one of them with a portkey I have a little surprise for them and whoever is at home."

"We'll do our best Fred," replied Lavender.

"Right, let's go," ordered Harry. "We'll get in to position and then signal you that we are ready. Michael can you and your boys support the Aurors?." Harry lowered his voice, "I'm not sure I trust the ministry but regardless they need help."

"Right-o Raptor," acknowledged Hayes with a cold smile.

"Deathstryke you and Severus are with me. Arthur you and the boys stay back with Michael and speak up if you notice anything. Minister I suggest that you might want to secure the MLE offices."

Thicknesse had to agree. The MLE offices were where the wards were controlled from and it was one of the most defensible locations in the ministry building.

"Oh and keep the radio on Minister," explained Hayes. "We'll be giving updates on it."

"I'll send a runner with you anyway, just so my lads know to leave you to it," said Collins.

The stairwell was old but clean and it was deserted save for two Aurors who were guarding the closed door.

"Nothing, so far anyway, this door comes out just behind the fountain, so be careful or some Death Eater might pick you off as you open it if they are looking this way." The Auror shook his head in frustration. "As things stand there is no way they will get off the floor now. If we had ten more trained Aurors we've have had them already."

"No sign of Voldemort?" asked Harry who ignored the shudder and pained look on Aurors face.

"No," nothing."

"That's odd, I mean I would think he'd want to be here for his victory, wouldn't he?" asked Lavender.

Snape frowned as he fingered his wand, "That's actually a very good question."

Harry glanced at Luna who shook her head, okay so no Luna's helping us out this time. Why wouldn't Voldemort be here? If these were some of his last marked supporters why risk them if he wasn't here to lend the 'fire power'? He was their big hitter after all.

Hannah stiffened as she realised what might be happening, "It's another decoy, and he's somewhere else."

Harry swore softly before addressing the others, "I fear you may be right. It certainly explains why we've not seen him. If this is a feint…bloody hell he could be anywhere! Feint or not we need to deal with this lot first."

oOoOo

"Auror Collins!" called a voice from down the corridor as Collins and his remaining Aurors headed down the stairs.

A young Auror ran up holding a message, "Sir we just got an owl from a wizard in Kent, he claims his daughter just came through the floo badly injured."

Collins and Thicknesse moved over to the messenger, "And?"

"Ah…Minister, sorry sir…his daughter sir she's a student at Hogwarts."

oOoOo

Voldemort laughed as his mutant inferni tore through Hogwarts. The schools much publicised wards had easily been bypassed courtesy of one of his newest weapons. The accumulated learning and secrets of a thousand years were at his fingertips.

There seemed to be only a few hold outs, older students or teachers no doubt but they would soon perish and then they too would serve to swell the ranks of his inferni army.

oOoOo

Collin's conjured a map of the Ministry on to the wall, "We need to finish this, quickly."

Arthur Weasley pointed to a map on the wall," Harry won't muck around and his team and weapons are very effective, even more so now they've integrated magic and muggle firearms. If his plan works it will be over pretty quickly."

Thicknesse thought about what he heard about Potter and his group and nodded, "Right then we can more to support Hogwarts."

oOoOo

Ministry Atrium

The first mistake the Death Eaters made was to focus their attention on the areas they thought posed the greatest threat. This left large sections of the atrium out of their line of sight.

The second mistake was their belief that their mission only pitted them against wizards.

Within minutes the marauders had the Death Eaters covered.

"Oracle, Severus you take out the two near the wall of floo's. Try and take them alive if you can. The rest of us will hit the centre group. Target from the left and number off."

The Marauders each chose a target and quietly reported once they had theirs covered. As they did Oracle and Snape lined their targets up with their wands.

"Right stunners then flash bangs," ordered Harry as he pulled the pin on his flash bang noting that the others did the same. "On a three count…. one, two, three!"

There were two flashes of red light just as the others through a half dozen 'noise makers" toward the Death Eaters.

The four second fuses gave just enough time for everyone to cover their ears and shut their eyes. It also gave the Death Eaters time to realise that something was wrong. Not that it helped very much as their alarmed yells were drowned out by explosions of almost painful noise and bursts of bright blinding light.

Before the echoes had died away the Marauders were up and re-acquiring their targets.

oOoOo

Somehow Jorgen White-Carrow had managed to get a duellers shield up to protect himself from whatever had just hit them. Deafened he quickly moved sideways just as one of his stunned looking comrades dropped as a spray of blood exited the back of his head.

'What was happening?'

Desperate to avoid the fate of the Death Eaters falling all around him he moved backwards as he maintained his shield spell. There were muggle weapons being used…so his shield should hold as long as he kept if faced toward his attackers. Raising his hand to touch his portkey he suddenly felt a burst of pain and then nothing.

He never saw the bullet that killed him or the SAS soldier who fired it from the landing above.

oOoOo

Three minutes, all this only took three minutes from start to finish. Pius Thicknesse could barely take it in. Potter and his muggle allies had killed all but two of the Death Eaters without a single casualty!

"Dear Merlin," he whispered to himself as he looked over the body of a Death Eater who was missing the front of his head.

"It's not pretty is it?" said Arthur Weasley as he appeared followed by his sons.

Thicknesse shook his head, "No. no it isn't but then again I hadn't expected it to be. So you are with Potter?"

Arthur was about to reply when the Minister cut him off with a raised hand, "I'm not fishing Arthur. I am just asking because I think I could use some good, decent men back in the ministry once all this is over."

"Dad we've got one," crowed Fred as he held up a coin on a chain. "Ha now we've got the bastards! One of this sorry lot tells me that this was used from their base in Scotland, some Purebloods manor house."

Thicknesse raised an eyebrow in enquiry as Collins and Potter joined them.

"Reverse engineered portkey bomb," explained George with a grin.

"We are going to send old snake face a present," added Fred.

Collins managed to keep the shock off his face, "Are you saying you've managed to find a way to track a portkey destination?"

George grinned, "Yes, brilliant hey?"

"I…I didn't think that was possible."

"I won't say it was easy but it does work, hey catch Fred," said George as he threw his brother four silvery rods.

"Ta George," Fred attached the silver rods to the portkey with a sticking charm. "We are going to give them back their portkey with a little present." He mumbled out a long chant before taping the portkey which disappeared, "And Viola!"

"What….hang on where did it go?" asked Collins.

"Back to wherever they left from," replied Fred with a shrug. "Hopefully it arrived at Snakey's location."

Harry grinned at the image but his grin faded as he realised that both Thicknesse and Collins still looked rather worried.

Thicknesse cleared his throat, "We've had a report, via owl that there may have been an incident at Hogwarts."

oOoOo

Hogwarts – Great Hall

How deliciously right that his road to supremacy should finally begin here where it all started, Hogwarts.

His gaze turned to the tabletop where several broken artefacts lay strewn. They had been his first foray in to power and immortality but they had ultimately been a failure. Oh they had allowed him to regain a physical form after that wretched Potter woman had used an old piece of protective magic against him and destroyed his original body. In that at least he had succeeded but the cost had been high. His power had been split apart, trapped in his horcrux. They were a constant drain on his magic, parasites that weakened him. Now that they were gone he felt whole again, his magic once more flowed as it had at the height of his power. And it felt good. Power coursed through his veins. He had laughed allowed when he realised that he finally had a fully functioning body. He could finally indulge in something that he had long since been denied. The screams of the witch that had been bought to him for his use had been like music in is ears.

Dumbledore had been a genius but still a fool. He had manipulated and lied in his attempts to crystallise his own legend…had the 'leader of the light' also delved in to forbidden magic seeking immortality…perhaps he had but ultimately he had failed. Potter had turned against his mentor. The faithful dog had bitten the hand that held its leash.

Voldemort smiled as he imagined Albus at the moment he realised his grand plan to use Potter had failed. Potter the mutant wizard had eluded his former controller; he had eluded the Death Eaters that sought him out. It had his first glimpse of the potential of mutants, how potent a weapon they might be.

His mortal servants had seemingly been unable to carry out his plans so he had looked elsewhere. This moment of clarity had been the turning point.

These wonderful weapons had allowed him to take Hogwarts in one day. The castle was now his and it would remain his.

The inferni that formed his new army had barely suffered any losses and those that had been destroyed would soon be replaced. Soon they would be ready to move against Hogsmeade. Securing the wizarding town and expanding the ranks of his inferni once more.

Once that was done he could begin work on the second part of his plan; building a newer, stronger and far more resilient body.

Yes these mutants were useful indeed.

oOoOo

Hogsmeade

Gerwin Stoat cursed as he realised he was facing an inferni. As a former MLE investigator and prosecutor he had survived the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and lived to retire. Although if there were more cursed inferni about then…well he might not be enjoying his retirement for much longer.

He cast a fire hex setting the cursed thing alight before blasting it with the most powerful blasting hex he knew. Thankfully it stayed down here it had landed as the magical fire consumer it's still thrashing form.

"Gerwin?"

Jonathon Moon, the farmer who supplied a lot of the towns milk appeared out of the trees with his own wand in hand. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Inferni," warned Gerwin.

"Inferni…what?"

"I just killed a bloody inferni," Gerwin took a deep breath. "Get Zoe and Liam and everyone else you know out of bed and armed. If there are more of them…."

"R…right damned Dark Wizards."

Gerwin cast his Patronus, a small beagle and sent it off to the small Auror station in town. There were two Aurors posted there who would be able to call for assistance. Turning to Jonathon he saw the other man's face pale as more shambling figures appeared.

oOoOo

Ministry of Magic

"Minister, we have reports coming in of an attack on Hogsmeade by inferni!"

"Gods," whispered Collins.

Thicknesse took a deep breath, "Rudyard, find the Senior Aurors for the French and the Irish. We need people in Hogsmeade and at Hogwarts now."

"Minister, we don't have the people to guard the ministry and defend Hogsmeade and Hogwarts," complained one of the older Aurors.

"Bugger the ministry building we need to get to Hogsmeade! Leave a damned skeleton crew here and get people moving," ordered Thicknesse. He looked around and spotted Potter and Arthur Weasley. "Potter, Weasley we've got word of inferni in Hogsmeade and an attack on Hogwarts…we could use your help."

Harry's expression hardened, "The students?"

"We don't know but I have to assume the worst," answered Thicknesse.

Collins was trying to not make it obvious but he was keeping a close eye on Potter's people, considering that they were all still armed to the teeth. As he observed them he could see the blonde girl, Abbott doing the same with the Aurors.

Harry knew what Smyth would want and while he was no fan of the Ministry he didn't want innocents to suffer to see it burn, "We can scout Hogwarts while you deal with the town. Once you are free there make for Hogwarts."

"Harry the lad's and I need to re-arm and resupply if you want us along," warned Hayes.

Harry considered the effectiveness of modern weapons and magic combined, "I think you had better stay with the Aurors. Deathstryke, Severus you go with them as well they will need help if they have inferni to deal with," he glanced at Hannah who shook her head non-verbally making it clear that she was staying with him. "Oracle can get you to where you need to go."

Hayes was pulled aside by one of his men, "Actually there appears to be no need Raptor, we have a full reload waiting outside courtesy of Thames House."

"Oracle can you get us to Hogwarts?" asked Hannah.

"Harry," Harry caught the satchel from Hayes. "That's our spare clips and four flash-bangs."

"Right, thanks."

"Be careful, all of you. We'll be there with some help as soon as we can."

oOoOo

Ravenclaw Study Room – Ravenclaw Tower Hogwarts

The small room lined with book cases was deserted and had overturned chairs.

"It looks like they left in a hurry," said Hannah.

"There is blood here as well as some charring by the window," reported Luna.

"Right so something has happened here, doubt it's good. Game faces people," said Lavender causing her three companions to give her odd looks.

"Game faces?" asked Hannah.

Lavender blushed, "Err I saw it on television with Renee…I thought it sounded cool."

Harry grinned, "I like it."

"You would," mumbled Luna.

"Right we need to find out if Voldemort is here or not and where the students are," stated Harry.

Luna shook her head, "I don't know if there are any Luna's that have…oh hello Luna."

The new Luna was dressed in what appeared to be red dragon leather with a red hooded robe over the top and was holding a staff that ended in a claw clutching a glowing red crystal.

"The remaining students are hiding in the forbidden forest and right now Voldie's in the great hall with only a few of his new toys…I suggest you get moving because once he realises there is fighting in Hogsmeade he'll head there. You don't want to let that happen."

"Thanks Luna, oh and nice outfit," replied Luna.

"You caught me on role playing night," Luna's voice dropped to a whisper. "I am Luna of the red robes."

Not even Luna knew what to say to that.

The Luna in red suddenly turned serious as she turned her attention to her dimensional twin. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Luna nodded.

"Then good luck sister," replied Luna as she raised her staff and disappeared in a flash of red light.

Hannah grinned at her team mates, "You know I am surprised that I am surprised anymore."

Harry smiled but sobered as he once more saw the blood on the floor, "So this is it then. Weapons check."

Hannah didn't reply save to check her weapons and nod, followed by Luna and Lavender.

"Right, Luna can you get us to the room just behind the teachers table?"

"I can," confirmed Luna.

"As one we throw all the flash bangs we have then I we hit him hard with everything we have. Fury, Flame everything. I'll engage Voldemort if he's still going Oracle you keep at him. If his flunkies are a problem then Oracle switch fire to them." Harry tossed Luna his gun. "It's got a full clip."

Hannah pulled Harry in for a kiss that lasted far too short a time, "Be careful love."

"I will," Harry transformed in to his winged form letting his talons extend as he took out two flash bangs. "Hit them hard guys, let's do this right."

oOoOo

Hogsmeade

The residents of Hogsmeade were in a state of panic as the line of defenders trying to hold back the approaching inferni was overrun by Voldemorts mutant inferni.

One inferni simply caught a screaming wizard and tore him in half while another released a bolt of sickly yellow light that left a witch a dried out husk. Another teleported behind another defender and snapped the wizards neck.

Rosmerta O'Brien cast the strongest fire based curse she knew directly into the face of one of the approaching inferni only to have it seeming catch the spell and hurl it back at her. Before she could react someone pulled her to the side.

"Careful there Rosie," said Bill Weasley as he pulled her behind a building.

"Bill?"

Bill Weasley looked the older witch over seeing that beside a torn shirt she appeared unharmed. "I'm here with the Aurors and a few reinforcements. Probably best you get to the well; they are port keying people out of here."

"Bugger that William," she growled out and brandished her wand. "I've lived here all my sodding life. I am not running out now."

Bill smiled, "As a student I always had a crush on you Rosie."

Whatever else he was going to say was lost amid the sounds of magical battle and muggle gun fire. "Well then Madam Rosmerta, shall we?"

They leapt out from behind the building just in time to see Captain Britain slam an inferni into the ground where an Auror set it on fire.

Rosmerta look on in a state of confusion, "What…who?"

"We brought some friends," explained Bill as a woman with long black hair made a slashing gesture at a inferni blasting it backwards.

"Rose behind you," warned…was it Charlie Weasley?

The young woman spun and sent a blasting hex at another inferni as a second inferni shot what appeared to be lightning at an Auror.

Rosmerta cast a blasting hex of her own at the inferni as the battle for Hogsmeade intensified.

oOoOo

Hogwarts

Harry gestured to the door as he raised three fingers. He counted silently to three and as Luna kicked the door open he threw them through the door followed by Hannah and Lavender.

"Go," he ordered as he charged through the door ignoring the stream of fire and the scything blue light that shot past him.

Harry slammed into a tall figure in a black cloak sending both of them to the floor. Harry quickly rolled to his feet and leapt back at the rising figure that jerked as bullets struck it in the back sending it stumbling in to a stream of almost liquid fire.

Harry raised his hand when something struck him in the back sending him crashing into the heavy teachers table. Again he rolled to his feet to confront a second figure; no he corrected himself, to confront Voldemort.

Voldemort sent a spell at Harry that looked like purple water but he manager to dance out of its path. Before he could cast again Fury's fire forced Voldemort to disapparate.

"Watch out," warned Luna as Voldemort appeared behind four figures dressed in matching black and green outfits with the black dark mark on their chests.

Flame sent a burst of flame at the group but one of the figures raised its hands and the flames were pushed toward the ceiling.

The four showed no expression, simply standing glassy eyed and staring impassively at the Marauders. The first, a woman with a long scar across her face had clawed hands and a long tail. The second figure was a young man with silvery eyes and odd looking skin that looked almost like snake skin. The third, which had deflected Flame's attack, had glowing red eyes and he had a shaven head. The last one was nearly seven feet tall with corded muscle and pale white skin with colourless eyes.

Voldemort smiled as he studied the four arranged against him, "Ahh Harry Potter and your team mates, how…expected. I have been thinking about you and your fellow mutants so much in fact that I decided to form my own team. Meet my newest servants and the next evolution of inferni. They don't really have names yet but their skills speak for them…in fact let's test them shall we," he pointed at the marauders. "Bring me their heads."

The largest inferni launched itself forward at Raptor as the other three followed.

Raptor spun away from the charging figure but even with his enhanced speed he wasn't quick enough to avoid the punch that sent him flying across the room.

"Burn," screamed Flame as she sent a ball of flame shooting toward the figure that had blocked her attack only for the figure to once again block her attack.

Fury had better luck as the wave of destructive energy she released sent her target flying although it didn't appear to do any other damage.

Oracle disappeared as her attacker reached her reappearing behind her and sending a blasting hex toward her opponent that had no effect save causing him to stumble.

Their training with Wolverine had covered just this situation. When facing an adversary where your powers didn't work, switch.

"Switch targets," ordered Flame.

Fury sent a focused energy strike against the inferni that attacked Oracle and was rewarded when the silver skinned being was blasted apart.

Flame shifted her attack to the figure that was now lifting a stunned Raptor up by his hair. The ball of fire struck the creature in the back setting its clothes on fire and causing it to drop Raptor.

Unfortunately that left one of the inferni free to act. The third inferni rushed forward and lashed out at Fury with her tail striking the blond in her shoulder as she tried to dodge the blow. Hissing the inferni raised its tail again but staggered as Oracle struck it with a blasting hex. The inferni tried to turn and face Oracle before it could its head suddenly blew apart. As it fell Fury's arm's lowered and she slumped to the ground.

Raptor shook off the effects of the attacks and drove his talons in to the chest of the white skinned inferni, capturing it as he drove his other hand into its throat. Normally suck an attack would disable if not kill an opponent but the huge inferni seemed to shrug off the attack that had left gaping holes in its chest and throat as it backhanded Raptor sending him to the floor again.

Oracle raised her wand again but was forced to dive for cover as a killing curse was fired at her by Voldemort.

Flame sent another burst of flame toward Voldemort as Oracle sent a cascade of spell at the inferni by his side blasting it to the floor.

Voldemort apparated again before Flame and Oracle could do attack again.

Taking advantage of his disappearance Flame sent another attack at the white inferni and Oracle followed suit with the most powerful attacking spells she knew. The inferni staggered falling to one knee as Raptor rolled to his feet and pulled one of Fred and George's incendiary grenades from his belt and shoving it into its chest as he pulled the pin and kicked the inferni on to its back.

The blast knocked Raptor off his feet again and reduced the inferni to a burning husk.

Voldemort reappeared lashing out with a spell that struck the floor before apparating away again. The powerful explosion of magic sent the Marauders flying.

When Raptor regained his wits he found himself lying against the stone wall of the great hall. Standing in the centre of the nearly destroyed room was Voldemort.

"A gallant try Harry Potter, much better than your previous attempts. But alas you have failed and this time you won't be walking away Harry."

As Raptor struggled to stand a smile crossed Voldemort's face, "Ah now Harry I can't have you running away, not that you and your little friends can. The spell is called the disruptor. Chinese battle magic in case you are interested." Voldemort gestured and a sword appeared in his hand, with a sinister smile he saluted Raptor and casually walked over to where Flame lay unmoving with her eyes locked on Raptor. Smile growing wider he drove the sword in to Flames stomach pining her to the floor. "Can't have her running away can we Harry?"

Flames eyes still locked on his as rage and fear burned through Raptor. With everything he had he struggled to get his body moving.

Voldemort summoned another sword and kicked Fury on to her side before driving it through her.

He summoned another sword, "Only you and Miss Lovegood left now Harry…now where could she be?"

As Voldemort turned to where Oracle had been she appeared, bloody and battered but still standing, right behind him, stumbling slightly as she took a step forward raising her wand.

Voldemort spun and stabbed at Oracle stabbing her in the side.

Oracle screamed as the sword came out her back. Voldemort twisted the blade viciously before she shocked the dark wizard by grabbing his hand and pulling herself on to the blade almost willingly as she called out a spell.

"Cum victimam meam: Adiuro vos."

Voldemort screamed in pain as Oracle kept a hold of his hand her bloody teeth showing in a smile as she turned to look at Harry.

"We win," whispered Oracle as she and Voldemort disappeared.

Raptor tried to move and kept trying even as the blackness closed in.

oOoOo

Alternate Earth – 2149

Luna slumped to the ground, sliding off Voldemort's sword as the dark wizard staggered backwards.

With a sigh she used nearly the last of her strength forcing herself to her knees as Voldemort staggered toward her.

"You fool girl, your binding spell will only last until you die and then I will be free of you."

"You are done Tom Riddle," send another Luna as she appeared behind Luna.

"Never, the world will be mine."

Luna looked sadly at the other Luna whose blood was staining the snow. "True this world will be yours. In fact my sister sacrificed herself so that she could lower your magical defences for just a moment...just long enough to bring you here."

Voldemort looked around the deserted snow covered street, trying to glean some hint of where he was.

Luna sighed as her sister slumped to the ground and lay unmoving.

"Her spell will break soon and I will be back as strong as ever," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes it will but it will not help you Tom, this is your new kingdom."

Something in her words and demeanour sent a chill through the dark wizard.

"What do you know of what she has done where are we?" he demanded.

Luna laughed and pulled up her shirt showing him a newly healed scar on her abdomen, "I survived being pinned to the floor and helped bring you down Tom…muggles, wizards and mutants pulled your kingdom down in less than three months. Too many good people died to feed your ego so I found another way and Luna helped me."

Voldemort raised his sword and his wand, "What have you done?"

Luna knelt and took Luna's hand, "I gave you a world that suits you."

With that Luna and Oracle disappeared.

Voldemort felt a twinge of fear before sneering at the bloody patch in the snow. His magic was slowly returning. With a practiced turn, he apparated to Hogsmeade to gather his inferni. He staggered as he landed feeling the drain on his magic. He reserves were incredibly low thanks to Lovegood's cursed spell. Looking around he could see that the burned out village was deserted.

With a frown he apparated to the home of a former Death Eater and found the building standing but heavily damaged.

What was going on, with another twist he apparated to a back alley in London.

Here at least were people. Amid the falling snow people could be seen moving around. Muggles no doubt but….there was something wrong.

The figures were corpse like with decomposing bodies.

"Fresh meat at last," hissed a voice behind him.

Turning he saw a figure in stained and rotted leather. A union jack still visible amid the stains as the zombie who had once been Captain Britain lunged forward as Voldemort tried to raise his wand.

oOoOo

Hogsmeade

The response was really starting to ramp up now.

British, French and Irish Aurors were fighting alongside wizarding civilians and non-magical forces led Captain Britain and his Excalibur team mates.

Pius Thicknesse slumped in exhaustion as the inferni were again driven back beyond the outskirts of Hogsmeade. These new inferni had been a horrible shock to the defenders. It was accepted belief that inferni lost all magical abilities. Some of these new inferni, perhaps one in ten seemed to have extraordinary abilities.

The so called Captain Britain had solved the mystery when he suggested that the inferni had once been mutants. If he was honest with himself it was only the arrival of the muggle superheros that had saved the town, turning back the tide of undead.

"Minister, there is something happening," reported Collins as he limped over to where the minister stood.

"Should you be here Rudyard?" asked Thicknesse looking at the Aurors bandaged leg.

"It's alright minister, the bleeding has stopped anyway. The inferni seem to have stopped just outside town. They aren't doing anything, just standing there."

Thicknesse's brow furrowed as he tried to think past the exhaustion he was feeling. It had been a long time since he had used so much magic in so short a time. "Well let's keep at them. Let our allies know we are going to move against them."

"Yes minister."

Thicknesse glanced in the direction of his old school, "We need to clear these inferni out so we can get to Hogwarts."

oOoOo

It was a horribly familiar smell that greeted him as his senses returned, the unique smell he associated with hospitals.

"You back with us Harry?" asked a tired looking Rose.

"The others?"

"Hannah and Lavender are going to make it," Rose reassured him. Michael lost two men."

"Luna?" asked Harry.

Rose shook her head, "We don't know."

"And Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"No one has seen him since Luna disappeared with him. From what we can work out his inferni all stopped attacking Hogsmeade pretty much straight afterward."

"Where are we?" asked Harry as he sat up.

"In the spell damage ward of Saint Mungo's," seeing Harry start to get out of bed she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's safe Harry, the Ministry is taking very good care of all the injured."

Harry slowly settled back down, "What did he do to us?"

"Voldemort's spell you mean? Some sort of spell that interrupted how your nerves worked. It's not permanent but the healers are a keeping an eye on the three of you to make sure the spell hasn't left any problems."

Rose gently cupped Harry's chin, "Rest brother and let me do the running around. The healer said the potions they gave you will be out of you system by morning. So get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

oOoOo

Two days later the Marauders were back in Queensland. Hannah and Lavender were well on the way to recovery even if they were still bed bound and, in the case of Lavender receiving very specialised one on one nursing from a very relieved Renee. Thankfully the rest of their allies were almost fully recovered.

Harry had been shocked when he heard that nearly everybody present at the time had portkeyed to Hogsmeade to help fight Voldemort's mutant inferni or had arrived in time to assist the injured. Several brotherhood members had appeared with a mutant healer, even more shocking to him had been the Ministry's reaction.

The Minister had issued orders followed up by press announcements stating that Mutants were no longer under any sort of ministry control order. He also promised to repeal any anti-mutant laws over the next few weeks. Apparently yesterday's Daily Prophet had a fairly accurate account of events.

"Hello Harry Potter."

Harry swung around to see Luna standing behind him.

"Luna…oh thank God," whispered Harry as he pulled his blond team mate into a hug.

Luna hugged him tightly, "It's good to see you too."

Even in his relief he heard the hesitation in her voice.

"Luna, what is it?"

Luna smiled sadly," I'm not your Luna Harry…she died to bind Tom Riddle's powers long enough to defeat him."

"What…no she…" Harry trailed off as Luna watched him with tears falling.

"I'm sorry Harry but when I told her what happened we planned how to do it…there wasn't another way. Believe me, in my world we fought him and one by one you all died until it was just me. She knew what she was risking and she wouldn't let me do it."

Harry could see that Luna was grieving her sister's sacrifice just as he was and indeed would continue to do. "What are you going to do?"

Luna shrugged, "There's nothing left for me there I was going to seek out another world where things are better."

"Stay here, with us."

"I'm not her Harry; I'm not your Luna."

"I know but you are welcome here Luna."

Luna burst into tears, sobbing as Harry embraced her.

oOoOo

Thames House

Geoffrey Smyth gestured at the list of names on the table, "I want that handful still out there in custody."

"We'll get them," Commissioner Coleman assured the Head of Thames House. "The Ministry of Magic are finally cooperating with us. Their new boss Thicknesse has a background in their version of law enforcement and he gets what we are trying to do."

Smyth nodded, "Yes from what my source tells me they've apparently been holding talks with their version of the UN about fixing the mess that was Magical Britain. Thicknesse is promising and has apparently begun the process of repealing all the anti-mutant laws."

"What of Potter and his people?" asked Captain Britain.

"They paid a heavy price Captain. Right now they are out of the game. We'll keep an eye on them."

Captain Britain frowned, "They did well taking down this Voldemort but I'm still worried about their motivations."

Smyth's expression hardened, "If they become an issue then we'll deal with them."

oOoOo

ICW Offices

Douglas Fairbanks frowned at his old friend turned politician, "Scott, I still think we need to talk to Potter. Even with Voldemort's death and the regime change in Britain I don't think he's just going to put down his weapons and go back to study his N.E.W.T's."

Scott Whitebear ran a hand through his hair, "I agree Douglas but the ICW doesn't as far as they are concerned he's done his duty. I really think that they believe that he is going to either live as a wizard or go muggle now that Britain has begun repealing its anti-mutant laws. Alain and I tried but they are not listening, even with Japan and China supporting us."

"Well shit…if we don't keep communications open he could go rogue Scott. He's got training and skills and I can guarantee that he and his team do not think the problem is dealt with. Not with Stryker on the lamb."

"I know, he's meeting with Alain and I hear the Irish are looking to talk as well. I'll speak to Alain and the Irish minister and see what we can do."

Fairbanks sighed, "I hope we can get him on board with the program."

"So do I," agreed the Canadian.

oOoOo

Harry felt Hannah take his hand as they looked down at the stone marker.

Luna Lovegood

Her sacrifice will be forever remembered

"It seems odd to be looking at this knowing Luna, well a Luna is waiting for us back at the house," remarked Hannah.

Harry shook his head, "After everything that has happened I thought it would be me…"

"That made the sacrifice," finished Hannah.

"I know prophecies aren't worth the paper that they are written on but it still feels wrong."

Hannah leaned in putting her arm around Harry's waist, "Does it matter who offed the sick bastard? Because if it does then I think that you can still say you, well we did. The Marauders are your team love."

"Why didn't she tell us what she planned to do, maybe we could have found a better way."

Hannah shook her head sadly, "I don't know but when Luna said that she knew what she was doing I believe her."

Harry looked up at Hannah, "I do too; it's just another lost friend, a friend that shouldn't have died."

"There will be more; the fights not over yet," said Hannah. "It might never be."

Harry turned and looked out over the Marauders base where the rest of his team waited for them, "So be it."

oOoOo

In an underground bunker in rural Hungary William Stryker looked around his new lab.

He'd have to start again but perhaps that wasn't as big a problem as he initially thought. After all he had some truly interesting new specimens to work with.

End of Part 1

Well damn that was years in the making.

That is the end of Shattering the Mirror although I have a second story in the works I am making no promises about when it will be up.

I hope you enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story is finished....


End file.
